Shinji s Redemption Song
by Fan Surfer
Summary: Depois da morte de Touji, pego perdido em pensamentos, Shinji é atropelado e morto. Mas pode alguém morrer nessa história, sem que Gendo permita? Essa decisão poderá dar a seu filho, a chance de traçar seu caminho rumo à própria redenção! Reviews please!
1. Um caminhão de Problemas!

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion e seus personagens pertence à Hideaki Anno e estúdio Gainax. essa história é somente uma maneira de tentar entender a insanidade que vocês fizeram em minha mente: ou seja, não me processem que a culpa é de vocês!

Fan Surfer!

Um caminhão de problemas

**POV: Shinji**

Existem coisas que estão além da nossa compreensão. Essas coisas nos escapam todo dia; no decorrer do cotidiano das pessoas. Isso é natural, mas nem por isso, menos importante. Porque essas coisas, normalmente voltam a nós.

Escapou-me o fato de que, talvez, o piloto da unidade 03 não viesse junto do EVA. Também me escapou o comportamento inusual de meu amigo. Essa desatenção acabou voltando na possessão do EVA por um Angel, a utilização do sistema Dummy e conseqüente morte de meu amigo.

E não importa como olhe, de qualquer perspectiva, a culpa é minha. Se eu soubesse, talvez poderia fazer alguma coisa diferente, mas essa não é minha realidade. Minha realidade, no entanto, é ter que encarar a dor no olhar de Hikari Horaki, saber que isso também é minha culpa. E isso foi apenas o primeiro dia de aula.

Volto sozinho, enquanto Asuka volta juntamente com Horaki e outras meninas e, ao longe, vem Rei. Talvez fosse por isso, talvez fosse meu estado de ânimo, eu não sei, mas eu estava distraído. Naquele momento, estava pensando se tudo aquilo, em algum momento valeu a pena, se não seria mais fácil deixar que o próximo Angel acabasse comigo ao invés de sobreviver e carregar esta culpa. Foi quando ouvi um grito:

- **CUIDADO!!**

Não tenho muita certeza, mas parecia a voz da Horaki. Quando levantei os olhos para ver do que se tratava, senti um baque e vi dois faróis se aproximando. Sempre que ouvia as histórias dos animais que ficam hipnotizados na frente dos carros na estrada, eu me perguntava o porquê. Bom, agora eu sei...

Sinto meu corpo ser atingido com violência e arremessado por alguns metros no ar. Meu vôo súbito acaba também de maneira súbita, quando encontro o aço asfaltado das avenidas de Tókio 3.

Nada de Angels, agentes inimigos, atentados e pilotagens arriscadas de Misato. Apenas um atropelamento comum e corriqueiro, desses que ocorrem aos milhares por dia ao redor do globo. Ao invés de um monstro do tamanho de um prédio de 15 andares, apenas um trabalhador comum, que precisa alimentar a família, pagar a escola dos filhos, essas coisas. E, para isso, aceitou dobrar o turno, e depois pintou uma horinha extra e depois mais uma, e por aí foi.

Ao cair no asfalto sinto uma dor não muito maior do que aquelas que sentia durante algumas lutas no EVA, mas tem uma diferença: se antes eu sabia que era apenas um reflexo sináptico, agora eu sei que essa dor é real. E isso me faz ficar apavorado, fazendo com que a adrenalina corra por minha coluna como um peixe ensaboado. Perna direita quebrada, a esquerda fraturada. Juntando-se a elas, mais quatro costelas, algumas delas perfurando o pulmão e com certeza mais um braço quebrado.

Só descubro a seriedade quando tusso e vejo o sangue espesso e escuro saindo de minha boca. Minha cabeça pesa e me sinto cansado. Tento levantar a cabeça e algo nela estala. Quando giro um pouco para o lado vejo dois borrões correndo em minha direção. Normalmente eu não prestaria muita atenção a isso, mas no topo de um borrão existia um imenso fogo vermelho alaranjado e no topo do outro um menor, mas não menos belo bloco de gelo. Concentro-me e tento enfocar meus olhos, mas ainda estou cansado.

Me esforço e consigo alguma coisa, e descubro que ambos os borrões estão do meu lado e agora deixaram de ser borrões, ou melhor, passaram a ter nomes. Enquanto uma gritava com todo mundo, querendo saber se haviam chamado socorro a outra se dedicava a analisar a extensão do estrago.

- A...suu...ka...Re...Rei... – tentei chamá-las, mas minha voz, preguiçosamente, se encolheu perante o cansaço que sentia.

- Não se esforce, baka, o resgate já está a caminho – disse a ruiva. Senti algumas gotas molharem minha face e, como o dia estava com céu limpo, só restava outra opção.

- Devemos ultrapassar e sobreviver ao EVA. Essa foi sua promessa, Ikari-kun. Por favor peço que a cumpra – sussurrou-me Rei.

- Des... cul... pe. Não... sei...se... – não consegui terminar, pois um novo acesso de tosse e novo jato de sangue escuro sai de minha boca. Algumas gotas atingem o rosto das garotas mas, se elas notam não sei dizer. Só notaram o meu cansaço, que agora era imenso, fazendo minha visão se desfocar.

E foi nesse momento, ouvindo ao fundo as sirenes da ambulância, que algo me passou pela cabeça. Algo realmente absurdo, mas que, daquela perspectiva parecia bizarro que eu nunca tivesse pensado antes. E ainda assim, pensei que talvez devesse pensar em algo melhor para as famosas últimas palavras (por que não tinha dúvida que aquelas seriam as últimas), mas me esforcei ao máximo para sorrir-lhes:

- He...he... he... he – consegui chamar a atenção das duas. Não sei por que, mas me pareceu belo e irreal o fato de duas mulheres que eram a esperança da humanidade e sequer conseguiam manter uma conversa de 2 minutos entre elas, estivessem ali juntas contra todos os prognósticos. Isso fez meu olhar ir de Asuka para Rei – fo...fogo... e... ge... gelo.

Depois disso, estava muito cansado para qualquer coisa.

_Esse é o primeiro capítulo e Não parece muito promissor, mas a coisa muda radicalmente daqui pra frente. Como teste, vou atualizar daqui a 3 dias. Esta fic está bem adiantada, mas ainda não está completa. Por isso, conto com o apoio de vocês para me inspirarem. depois da primeira semana, as atualizações serão semanais._

_Nos lemos!  
_

_Fan Surfer_


	2. Coisas da vida e da morte?

**Ciclo da vida**

Pov: Shinji.

Não é bem o que eu esperava. Não é nada do que eu esperava. Morrer tem que ser mais do que isso. Por favor.

Tudo bem que eu não gostaria de imaginar um inferno como nos filmes pré- Segundo Impacto, com chamas e tal, e também não fazia muita idéia de como seria o céu, com seu chão de nuvem e todo mundo naquela amizade e fraternidade, mas isso só pode ser brincadeira. Talvez seja o purgatório.

Uma sala completamente branca, mas de um branco tão branco que se perde até a noção de profundidade. A única coisa que se destaca na sala é uma espécie de projeção da minha vida, desde a barriga de minha mãe até minha morte. Ah, sim. Por que eu estou morto, sei disso. Por conta de que aquela história da vida passando diante dos olhos tá acontecendo.

Sigo em frente, por dias, ou o que me parece ser dias, já que não tenho relógio comigo. Os egípcios estavam errados em levar suas riquezas com eles, mas eu adoraria ter um relógio comigo.

Por fim vejo algo que se sobressai na sala e parece uma poltrona e uma pequena tela. As projeções da minha vida já haviam ficado para trás e, depois de tanto tempo andando a idéia do conforto de uma poltrona me animava mais do que a perspectiva de que alguém poderia estar sentado ali.

A poltrona estava mais longe do que imaginei a princípio, mas depois de umas "horas", consegui me aproximar, apenas para descobrir que ela estava ocupada. E o pior, quem a ocupava estava assistindo o tape da minha breve e dolorosa vida. Mesmo puto com isso, resolvi que era melhor demonstrar algum respeito e me sentei no chão, um metro afastado da cadeira e em posição de lótus. Após alguns minutos absorvendo a situação, resolvi puxar papo.

- Deve ser horrível ter que ficar vendo isso uma e outra vez. Pra não falar das piores partes. Dá pra trocar de canal?

- Infelizmente não temos tevê a cabo aqui, Shinji – disse uma voz entre irritada e conformada. E essa voz me pareceu...

- ... Tá... ok... por que não? – gritei, irônico e um pouco irritado - Agora é sério. Deus tem que ter um senso de humor doentio para fazer isso comigo. É isso? É por causa dos Angels? Então eu vou ter que agüentar isso por toda a minha vida pós-morte? Pois se é isso que me espera, por que não ir para o inferno? É isso mesmo, se esse é o tratamento que me dão aqui por defender o que acredito, prefiro arder no fogo do inferno, à ficar nesse lugar mais um minuto – disse isso e virei a poltrona para ter um contato visual com meu algoz, mas ao fazer isso desmoronei ao ver seu sorriso, ou melhor, sua gargalhada.

- Huahauhauhahuahua... Shin-man você é o melhor. Primeiro dia aqui e você já quer peitar os maiorais... São Pedro que se cuide...huahuahauahuhau.

- Touji... é você mesmo?

Nada a acrescentar, ele se levantou e me socou. Sorrindo, disse:

- Ei, novato. Não estrague as coisas dessa vez – e sorrindo, me estendeu a mão.

Pese a tudo isso, não consegui fazer nada mais do que ajoelhar-me e implorar o seu perdão.

- Sei que não tenho direito de pedir-lhe perdão, mas ainda assim o faço. Especialmente por que se eu não tivesse cruzado seu caminho, você estaria vivo...

- Se não tivesse cruzado meu caminho, eu não estaria vivo, Shinji. Nem eu, nem Kensuke, Nem Asuka, Misato, Rei, seu pai, o resto do pessoal da escola, Tókio 3, o Japão, o planeta. Você o fez por que tinha que fazer e todos nós desenvolvemos nossos papéis. Além disso, você sabe a verdade, toda nossa sala é de possíveis candidatos a pilotos. Kensuke, Hikari, as gêmeas, os alunos do intercâmbio. Se não fosse eu, poderia ser outro alguém igualmente próximo à você. E além do mais, não fale como se você tivesse no controle do robô no momento.

- **Eram minhas mãos, não entende?** – gritei desesperado – Eu não conseguia parar..vi tudo... imaginei sua dor... mas não pude controlar o EVA. Pode ser que eu não tenha puxado o gatilho, mas a arma era minha.

- Armas não matam pessoas. Pessoas matam pessoas. E, se serve de consolo, a diretoria veio me pedir desculpas, por ter me envolvido. Muita consideração da parte deles – respondeu sorrindo sabiamente.

Não agüentei mais e acabei por desafogar todas as minhas dores naquele momento. Estava com meu melhor amigo e, se ia existir por toda a eternidade, queria fazê-lo sem meus pesos. No final, ele se sentou a meu lado e disse:

- Por falar em dor Shinji, você sabe que não precisava carregar aquilo sozinho. Sei que nos contou aquilo, mas poderíamos te ajudar se houvesse contado sobre as torturas. Quando vi aquilo, não me pareceu tão mal que a humanidade sofresse o Terceiro Impacto.

- E isso te faria se sentir um lixo por ter me dado aquela porrada, quando nos conhecemos? Não, muito obrigado. Falando nisso, como é a.. bem... a diretoria?

- Eles são bem reservados a esse respeito. Na verdade, ele aparece como você quer que ele se pareça pra você. No meu caso, ele apareceu como Kareen Abdul Jahbar.

- Você está me dizendo que Deus ou como quer que ele se chame apareceu pra você e a única forma que você pode pensar em algo divino foi em um jogador de basquete? – perguntei, incrédulo.

- Ei! Primeiro, ele foi o maior jogador de basquete houve. Muito mais que Jordan, Magic Johnson, Larry Byrd e Karl Malone juntos; segundo, Ele aprendeu lutar Kung-fu com Bruce Lee, quantas pessoas que você conhece foram alunos do maior astro dos filmes de pancadaria e participaram do filme como vilão convidado; terceiro, eu só tenho 15 anos, não pensei em questões de divindade muito profundamente e quarto, você acha que eu já não me envergonho por isso? – defendeu-se meu amigo.

- E ele recebe todo mundo aqui? – perguntei espantado.

- Ele é Onipresente. Se você pode estar em todo lugar ao mesmo tempo, por que não o fazê-lo? Além do mais, não é todo mundo que entende a mensagem. Muitos só vêem o que querem ver.

- Então você é ele, certo?

- Errado. Eu sou mesmo Touji Suzuhara. Olhe para trás, Shinji – sorriu-me.

Ao olhar para onde havia vindo percebi que uma corrente vinha de onde a vista podia divisar e ligava-se ao meu cinto. Como não notei isso antes. Olhei para mim e vi que estava com meu uniforme de escola, calça preta e camisa branca, ao invés de Touji que estava com um terno completamente branco. Então entendi.

- Não estou morto, correto? Vou ter que voltar para aquilo, depois de chegar tão perto de me livrar de todo esse tormento? – choraminguei.

- Você tem um papel a cumprir, Shinji. Isso tem a ver com você, a turma do outro lado e o pessoal lá de cima, mas não poso te contar mais, porque além de me complicar com eles, você tem que ter alguma surpresa na vida – disse serenamente.

Ele apontou para o televisor onde passava uma imagem inédita. Se isto não se parecia com nada que já acontecera na minha vida, isso queria dizer que estava acontecendo agora?

- Então porque chegar até aqui para voltar? – perguntei

- Para me fazer um favor – me disse com uma voz triste.

- Horaki? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim. Preciso que faça com que ela entenda meus sentimentos por ela e que, quanto pior ela ficar lá embaixo, pior eu me sinto aqui em cima.

- Mas ela sequer me dirigirá a palavra. Ela nem o fez, desde que soube do acidente. A verdade é que eu também falhei com ela... - nem terminei, pois já tomei um tapão na cabeça.

- Já lhe disse que as vidas alheias são pertencentes aos outros. Você não fez nada para que demorássemos a abrir o coração. Se ela não o fez, eu também não o fiz e isso é nossa culpa. É por isso que quero que diga para ela que seja feliz e viva, pois ela tinha um lugar especial no meu coração.

- Estamos falando da delegada Hikari Horaki. Ela não vai me escutar.

- Ela irá escutar se disser para ela que a primeira vez em que eu a defendi, era rosa. Não se esqueça disso.

Olhei para ele que, obviamente fazia um grande esforço pra não encarar meu olhar de quem quer detalhes, até que explodiu: - Não é nada do que esta pensando, idiota degenerado! Ela o confirmará.

Vejo Touji se encaminhar para um dos lados onde não se pode ver nenhuma distância, desenhar uma porta com os dedos e um portal se abre. Enquanto eu olho estupefato, ele apenas sorri.

- O pensamento, assim como o livre arbítrio são as bases para tudo, Shinji, aqui ou na terra. O que você quiser fazer depende de você querer o suficiente para que isso aconteça. Lembre-se disso.

- Por que está falando isso agora?

- É hora de você ir, Shin-man – vou até ele e o abraço, mas sinto que, cada vez mais, vou ficando translúcido.

- Você vai ficar bem? – pergunto preocupado.

- Aqui é o paraíso, Shinji. Eu encontro algo para fazer – disse ele quando uma voluptuosa garota ruiva em um kimono preto entra pelo portal e diz:

- Touji, você está atrasado.

- Já vou, já vou. Ela é minha guia aqui – disse Touji, enquanto me sussurrava - Espero que não conte nada para a Hikari sobre isso.

Mas não pude responder nada pois já havia desaparecido por completo.

Acordei de maneira torpe, ainda sem muita noção do que havia passado, quando percebi que estava em um tubo gigante com um líquido alaranjado. Ao meu lado, pude ver que havia outro tubo e outro corpo e de costas para mim, vi as figuras da Dra. Ritsuko Akagi, Sub-comandante Fuyutski e meu odioso pai, o Comandante Ikari. Os três conversavam:

- E o perigo de rejeição? – perguntou o grisalho.

- Praticamente nulo, embora o radio de sincronização dele terá que começar do zero e possamos perder 1 ou 2 ponto percentual, mas ainda assim é melhor que a opção – respondeu de maneira fria, a cientista.

- Execute – ordenou meu pai.

Depois disso, quando estava apagando novamente ouvi as palavras do Comandante.

- Ele não deve morrer enquanto me for útil.

--X--X--X--X--X--

**Esperança I**

Pov: Rei

Nos ultimo dias, o som da porta do armário do vestiário feminino sendo demolido a golpes já estão virando ambiente. Essa é uma das formas que Soryu encontrou para colocar sua raiva pra fora.

- Scheisse!! Maldita Ritsuko! Por que nos prender durante horas para provas de sincronização inúteis como essa?!

- Para melhorarmos a sincronização – respondi como se fosse algo natural, pois de certa forma, para mim era natural. Fora um certo prazer em irritar a Segunda Criança.

- Primeiro: a conversa é particular. Segundo: quem precisa de toda ajuda possível para sincronizar-se com seu EVA é você, que treina há mais tempo do que eu e ainda conserva esse baixo nível de sincronização. E terceiro: não banque a engraçadinha comigo, maldita!

- Por que tudo isto? – perguntei – Você sabe que tudo isto é por causa do acidente. Por que não vai visitá-lo de uma vez?

- E por que eu iria lá? Eu só tolerava ele, e além do mais, que diferença faz ir lá se ele está em coma?

- A Major Katsuragi diz que as pessoas podem ouvir nossa voz, mesmo que não possam responder. Por isso eu o visito, para que ele possa sair do coma.

- e por que ela não me disse nada do tipo? – retorqui Sohryu, com sua característica violência.

- Se supõe que uma pessoa graduada saberia. Adeus.

Já faz duas semanas que Shinji está em coma. Faz duas semanas que repetimos essa mesma atuação. Faz bem pra ela ter uma válvula de escape e eu, por outro lado sempre termino com a última palavra.

No fundo, eu não falo muito quando o visito. Às vezes sinto que as palavras sobram e que sua presença é mais forte do que qualquer coisa que eu possa sentir. Como se eu me sentisse presa à sua presença. No começo, ele era só mais um rosto na multidão, alguém com que eu tinha que interagir enquanto não fosse substituída. Pouco a pouco ele foi se infiltrando e me cativando. Sinto uma alegria imensa quando estou perto dele e é por isso que, as palavras sobram. Mas também tenho medo; e se ele não se sentir bem comigo?

Essas e outras dúvidas me atormentam quando chego ao quarto 222, onde ele repousa. Shinji como sempre apagado, parecendo dormir calmamente. Fico parada, olhando-o por um tempo, até que tenho coragem de me aproximar, como se houvesse uma barreira a ser quebrada. Talvez essa barreira signifique meu silêncio, talvez signifique outra coisa... mais profunda, mas vou até a cama seguro sua mão entre as minhas e sussurro:

- Espero que possa me ouvir, Shinji... não... eu sei que pode me ouvir. Asuka e Misato sentem falta de você... cada uma a seu modo. A delegada de classe e todos estão preocupados com a situação... mas mais do que tudo... eu estou preocupada com você. Tem muita coisa que eu não entendo, mas gostaria de entender. Volte para nós, Shinji. Precisamos de você... preciso... de você.

Quando me dirigia para a saída senti uma pressão em minha mão. Gelei; ele tinha ouvido ou era só um espasmo? Resolvi ficar mais um pouco e, ansiosamente, o vi voltando à vida. Corei com cada tentativa dele de abrir os olhos, pensando que minhas palavras tinham sido ouvidas e quando ele conseguiu abrir os olhos em definitivo corei mais ainda, ao pensar que seria a primeira pessoa que ele veria. Sua garganta chegou a arrancar alguns sons incompreensíveis, tentava me dizer algo, mas vê-lo desperto era um presente maior do que eu esperava.

- Se acalme, Shinji. Você ficou um tempo desacordado, sua voz voltará aos poucos.

- ... R... e... i... – sussurrou-me por um minuto e, se esgotou ao fazê-lo – M...i...s...

- Vou avisar a Major. – me apressei a sair, mas antes voltei e lhe sussurrei com meu rosto parecendo meus olhos –seja bem vindo de volta, Ikari-kun.

-- X -- X -- X -- x --

_É isso aí, cambada!_

_Mais uma promessa cumprida!_

_Valeu pelo review, Christiano, espero que o meu desenvolvimento continue do seu agrado. Semana que vem tem mais_

_Nos lemos,_

_Fan Surfer_


	3. A volta dos que não foram

**A volta dos que não foram**

Pov.: Shinji

* * *

- Como assim? Ele está paralítico?! – gritou Misato, sem ouvir o resto da explicação da médica. Pese a amizade de anos que nutriam, Ritsuko Akagi não era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo com minha tutora. Isso se comprovou com a resposta da médica.

- Assim que calar a boca e aprender a ouvir, seguirei com o diagnóstico. Durante algumas das operações pela qual Shinji passou, constatamos que algumas das suas ligações neurais foram inutilizadas. O que fizemos, foi repará-la com enxerto de músculos e seus subseqüentes neuro-transmissores, no tecido e torcer pelas ligações se normalizarem. Isso significa que Shinji terá um período de reabilitação onde terá que recomeçar do zero. Podemos diminuir o tempo em uma câmara de gravidade 0, mas...

enquanto ela falava, me concentrei em mover o braço esquerdo como o faria se estivesse no EVA. Na primeira tentativa nada mudou, na segunda senti um leve formigar, mas na terceira ainda não tinha me movido um milímetro. Foi aí que entendi que, se esse esforço fosse consciente, jamais poderia controlar meu corpo o tempo todo. Aí resolvi ligar a televisão e ver o que tinha perdido e bingo. Saiu um movimento do braço esquerdo no capricho.

- Shinji, como você conseguiu mexer o braço em tão pouco tempo? Segundo a analise do MAGI, você só seria capaz de fazer isso semana que vem. – espantou-se Akagi.

Mesmo com todo o sucesso no braço, a voz parecia ser uma coisa completamente diferente, pois cada uma de minhas cordas vocais parecia não querer colaborar em nada. Minha mente quis dizer algo como memória racial, mas o que saiu não foi nem perto disso. Sei pela resposta de Misato.

- Nada disso mocinho. Sei que já é crescido, mas vai se tratar no hospital e ponto final. Nada de fugir daqui ou vou colocar dois agentes que o seguirão até quando ir ao banheiro

Já se foram dois dias e minhas capacidades já estão bem melhores, sinto minha voz um pouco estranha, mas deve ser algum efeito colateral do que fizeram comigo. Não sei se Akagi acha que eu acreditei naquela história de refazer uma rede neural, o que é medicamente ainda é impossível e duvido que Rokobungi deixaria um tratamento experimental em seu piloto com maiores marcas contra os Angels. Ela só inventou aquilo para explicar à Misato a pouca resposta motora que eu apresentaria nos primeiros dias.

- Ora, ora... resolveu voltar ao mundo dos vivos, baka-Shinji?

- Olá...A...suka... com...como...está?

Como uma cobra, e não vejo muita diferença das duas às vezes, Asuka Langley Sohryu estava sobre sua presa usual. Ou seja, estava ao lado da minha cama. A proximidade com ela normalmente significava problemas, estando eu á beira da morte ou não, mas dessa vez sinto uma confiança enorme na sua proximidade.

- Bem, principalmente sabendo que poderei vencer você em alguns dias. – disse com sua irritante autoconfiança de sempre – Deu um bom susto em Misato dessa vez, hein?

- Foi...mal... você... também...

- Ah, não. Você é o invencível Shinji... ia vencer a morte também... – disse a ruiva, olhando para o outro lado. Respirei fundo, sentindo que minha voz estava voltando ao normal. A primeira coisa a fazer era cumprir uma promessa.

- Asuka... preciso que você... traga Hikari aqui. Peça para Misa-chan autorizar a... entrada dela.

- Hikari? O que você quer com ela? – perguntou-me em seu melhor tom "gentileza-nazi".

- Por favor Asuka, eu só... quero falar com ela. Nem mais...nem menos...

- isso não responde a minha pergunta...

- Dá pra fazer isso, maldita seja!! – gritei – Esqueça!! Eu cuido disso!

Levantei-me torpemente e tentei caminhar até a porta, mas minhas pernas não obedeciam e acabei caindo. Apoiado na parede, consegui chegar até a porta e quando ia sair ouvi a voz da ruiva.

- Desgraçado!! Não ouse levantar a voz contra mim! – e minha esperança de paz e entendimento acabou ao vê-la pronta para o ataque. Para minha sorte, uma enfermeira se colocou entre nós dois, enquanto Misato, que vinha com uma taça café nas mãos, assistia a cena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Asuka me disse que você queria falar comigo – disse Hikari Horaki. Ela não estava me facilitando a coisa. Se bem que eu não esperaria um passeio no parque. – espero que você seja rápido. Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Asuka estava ao lado, encostada na parede. Não esperava menos dela, pelo menos para ela, a ruiva é uma excelente amiga. Além do mais depois de nossa última discussão, ela anda me olhando com desconfiança.

- Eu gostaria de agradecer você, por ter chamado o resgate. Foi você que tentou me avisar do caminhão, não foi? – perguntei.

- Sim, é parte do meu dever como delegada de classe. Mesmo sem estarmos  
na escola.

- Mas não foi só isso. Sei que você gostaria estar em qualquer lugar menos aqui, conversando comigo, mas também sei que Touji não gostaria de ver você com tanto ódio no coração.

**- Não ouse!! Não ouse manchar o nome dele!!** – gritou ela, vermelha de raiva – **Se ele não está aqui, a culpa é completamente sua!!**

- Não nego minha culpa. Aceito que me odeie, mas não que odeie o mundo, nem que odeie a si mesma. Principalmente por que Touji não gostaria...

SLAP!!

Definitivamente ela anda muito com minha colega de apartamento. Estou começando a temer mais as mulheres do que os Angels.

- ... Você... você... vo... ce... – estalou em prantos, a garota – Eu não sei... como... snif... é minha culpa... eu... snif...devia...ter...dito...

- Mas ele sabia – eu disse, abraçando-a – ele sabia que vocês estavam destinados a ficarem juntos, porque ele também gostava de você. Mas ele era um cara tímido demais para conseguir botar pra fora.

- ...Ele...gostava... de mim? – perguntou-me.

- Claro, ou acha que ele se preocupava com sua opinião só por ser delegada de classe? E ele não esta gostando de como a vê, lá de cima. Ele quer ver você feliz, alegre e mandona, como sempre – completei sorrindo.

- Mas como poderei... ser feliz... sem ele?

- Horaki-san, nem sempre as coisas são à ferro e fogo. Nem todos os amigos são iguais... nem os amores são iguais. Cada pessoa é única e você não precisa escolher um único modo de ver as coisas. Várias pessoas, vários amigos, vários pontos de vistas. O que realmente importa é guardar o seu sentimento em relação à Touji e saber que você era correspondida. Quando encontrar uma pessoa boa, com a qual você queira compartilhar seus sentimentos, Touji lhe apoiará, estou certo disso.

- Como você pode saber disso? – perguntou Asuka, finalmente entrando na conversa.

- Na verdade ele me disse isso quando nos falamos, junto com uma mensagem que não entendi.

As duas me olhavam como se eu estivesse falando algo fora da imaginação. Tudo bem, eu estava falando algo fora da imaginação mesmo, mas pelo menos tinha um sentido místico na coisa toda, só não achei necessário falar que eu morri e no curto instante entre eu ir e voltar, tive um papo esclarecedor com meu melhor amigo. É, soaria descabido.

- Qual foi a mensagem que você não entendeu? – trouxe-me a terra novamente, Hikari Horaki.

- Ele disse que se algo acontecesse com ele e se você não acreditasse em mim eu deveria dizer essas palavras "a primeira vez, era rosa". Isso diz alguma coisa para você?

- Uma vez, dois anos antes de você chegar, eu já era encarregada da classe e estava discutindo com um garoto de outra série que tentou passar a mão em mim, quando ele resolveu me bater, Touji o impediu. Naturalmente, ele apanhou muito e como sua boca estava sangrando, eu ofereci meu lenço e ele olhou com desconfiança primeiro e depois disse: "é um prêmio justo vindo de uma garota" e sorriu. Meu lenço era branco e com o sangue, acabou se tornando rosa em algumas partes. Por isso, nos provocávamos falando do lenço rosa – contestou a garota, sorrindo em meio à lágrimas.

Hikari me abraçou e choramos a perda por alguns minutos. Senti que um peso saia de seu ombro à cada soluço. No final pude vislumbrar alem dos olhos vermelhos, um sorriso que, se não fosse o seu melhor, pelo menos não era forçado, significando que ela entendeu o recado. Isso é importante e um peso a menos para mim. Contudo, minha carga ainda está longe de ser aliviada.

- Oh, Deus... eu bati em você... me desculpe Shinji – tirou-me de meus devaneios, a garota, olhando minha face direita.

- Não se preocupe, pelo menos sua marca fará jogo com a marca que Asuka me deixou e com os arranhões que a enfermeira me deu enquanto impedia que ela me atacasse – respondi como se não me importasse.

- você bateu nele? – perguntou a garota, franzindo o cenho para a ruiva.

- Ele gritou comigo! – defendeu-se – eu tinha que lhe dar uma lição! Ninguém grita com Asuka Langley Sohryu!

- Você não queria trazer ela aqui!

- Acha que eu a traria para que você pudesse magoá-la?

- Eu mal consigo andar 100 metros!

- Hahahahahahahaha – interrompeu nossa discussão, o riso da morena das chuquinhas, enquanto olhávamos para ela.

- É a melhor gargalhada que a vi dar no último mês. Pelo menos você foi útil para algo, baka – disse com sua já tradicional soberba alemã.

- Da próxima vez traga argumentos, Asuka – respondi, aceitando o desafio.

- Melhore logo Shinji, todos esperam por você. – disse a garota, encaminhando-se para a saída, puxando a amiga pelo braço – Vamos deixar você descansar agora.

Missão cumprida, meu amigo. Agora posso dormir em paz esta noite.

* * *

**Lãminas Gêmeas: o Ataque desesperado.**

POV.: Misato Katsuragi

Um dia normal de tédio e papelada, como todos os outros. Estava vendo alguns relatórios sobre o estado de saúde dos pilotos, em especial o de Shinji. Não é como se não soubesse dele de cor, mas havia algo que me incomodava, não entendo o porquê. Basicamente a força de vontade de Shinji estava espantando os médicos que fizeram essa terapia radical de implante de neuro-transmissores, pois sua expectativa de recuperação era muito maior. Uma das idéias de Shinji é de ao invés de fazer a fisioterapia normal, faria metade das sessões em sincronização com o EVA. Isso o acostumaria à utilizar o caminho mental do processo e as outras sessões fariam o músculo se adaptar à realidade da gravidade em seu novo lugar. Ele não só esta crescendo, mas também começa a pensar por si próprio.

Durante esse período pudemos realmente falar sobre Touji e ele me pareceu aceitar a situação, embora tenha me dito que sentiu-se magoado porque não consegui lhe dizer a verdade. Nem posso culpá-lo por isso, já que eu me sinto decepcionada por ter-lhe mentido. De qualquer modo, pudemos colocar nossos sentimentos para fora e, com isso acertar as arestas que ficaram do episódio. Ele ainda está sentido, mas pelo menos não pensa em fugir dessa vez. De fato, parece ser a última coisa que ele quer fazer.

Ouço o alerta vermelho soando e corro para a ponte de comando sem hesitar.

**- Situação!! **– gritei.

- Padrão azul confirmado – respondeu Aoba.

- Distância?! Tempo de chegada dos pilotos?

- Já está aqui. Apareceu há 20 km de Tókio 3. Asuka chegará em 2 minutos. Rei já está em seu EVA. – respondeu Maya.

- Prepare a unidade 1. Acione o sistema substituto. – ordenou o Comandante Ikari. Então ele vai usar aquilo de novo?

Alguns minutos tensos se passaram enquanto o Angel entrava em alcance máximo. Não podíamos usar nossas armas enquanto Asuka não estivesse dentro da base. Foi quando vimos a cara horrível dele. Parecia aquelas crânios que vemos em filmes de aventura, numa caricatura de humanidade. Assim que ela entrou eu ordenei.

- Fogo!!

Um após outro, os prédios arsenais despejaram seu conteúdo no alvo. Todos paravam no campo A.T. do monstro.

- MAGI está medindo o campo... – não pudemos saber a continuação, pois um forte terremoto nos abalou. Parecia como se o mundo estivesse acabando e poderia mesmo acabar.

**- Inacreditável!!** Rompeu 18 camadas com um ataque?! O alvo se dirige ao Geofronte!! – gritou Hyuga.

- O combate será aqui mesmo! Posicione as Unidades 00 e 02 aqui à frente do quartel-general. Dra. Akagi, como está a ativação da Unidade 01? – perguntou o Sub-Comandante.

- Negativo. O sinal está sendo rejeitado pelo EVA. – confirmou a falsa loira.

- É a mim que rejeita – falou baixo o Comandante. O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Tragam Shinji da ala médica. Ele combaterá o Angel.

- ... Mas senhor... – comecei a dizer.

_- Misato, tenho alvo visual. Varrendo o maldito do mapa_ – disse Asuka, pelo interfone, começando a disparar – _como está o campo A. T. dele?_

- Continua intacto – respondeu Aoba.

- Rei pode atirar com o fuzil de positrons adaptado, com um braço? – perguntei.

- Sim, mas se ela errar estaremos acabados.

- Dá no mesmo se falhar. Asuka continue seu ataque. Rei, prepare-se para disparar com o fuzil.

- _Certo!! – _responderam as duas no interfone.

Tudo estava como planejado. O novo fuzil era a evolução daquele que usamos contra o 5º Angel; estável o suficiente para ser atirado à pouca distância e com diversas cargas no pente. Se não era tão potente, ao menos permitia uma repetição maior.

O Eva 00 deitou-se no chão, junto com a arma para minimizar o coice. Isso tornou o disparo possível mas elevou a dependência da cortina de fumaça do Eva 02. asuka atirou nele mais que os prédios arsenais, logrando fazer com que o Angel se mantivesse na defesa.

- _Alvo na mira ­_– avisou Rei.

- Fogo!! – ordenei, assim que vi a anuência do comandante Ikari.

Asuka imediatamente saiu de sua posição deixando o raio passar ao lado de sua cabeça. Prudentemente levantou seu campo ao sentir o contato direto com o alvo. Esperamos um momento para ver o resultado, quando;

- Alta concentração de energia no alvo – gritou Ritsuko.

**- Afastem-se!!** – gritei a tempo. Um potente raio de energia fez o caminho inverso do anterior e se o Eva 00 não rolasse para fora de seu alcance , teria o mesmo destino do fuzil. Ao tomarmos contato visual pudemos ver o campo A.T. do Angel se cristalizar como um pára-brisa rachado. Meio segundo depois ele começou a se desfazer peça por peça.

- O campo A.T. caiu!! Asuka, pode disparar á vontade.

Ainda assim, quem disparou foi o Angel. Um segundo tiro que, embora não tivesse atingido ninguém, passou de raspão pelo Eva 02 que se incorporou meio segundo depois e viu os braços do inimigo desdobrando-se. Foi nesse cenário que Shinji chegou à batalha. Sem perder tempo, o Angel mandou seu braço em direção da Unidade 01, que se esquivou a tempo, mas não evitou que a armadura peitoral fosse rasgada como papel.

- _Arrrrgh..._ _Asuka, Rei. Esses braços são cortantes_ _ Misato, preciso de uma arma de corte._

- Te mandarei a espada progressiva na saída 15 a.

Assim como a faca progressiva, a espada se baseia no mesmo conceito. Um campo de energia feito de moléculas instáveis que vibram o tempo todo, causando interrupção em outros tipos de matérias e energias. Shinji pegou a espada e a jogou para a Unidade 00.

- _Rei. Defenda-se das navalhas com essa espada e aguarde meu sinal. Eu tenho um plano._

- Shinji, o que você está fazendo? – perguntei sem obter resposta. Que bom que ele tem um plano. Eu mesma já estava sem planos o suficiente só esperava que ele me dissesse do que se trata.

_- Asuka, recue – disse da cabine._

_- você está maluco? O que o invencível Shinji está tramando? – _perguntou a ruiva.

_- Eu preciso que ele me ataque. Vou testar uma teoria._

- Major veja isso! – chamou Shigeru Aoba – shinji está concentrando o campo A. T. no seu braço direito.

Como se esperasse um convite para isso, o Angel envia seus braços em direção do EVA 01, que permanece plantado com as mãos esticadas, pronto para pará-las. Duas forças se chocam e quando os braços retrocedem uma chuva de sangue se inicia.

- Braço esquerdo danificado em 70. O direito em 10. Ainda pode lutar.

- Inacreditável. Ele concentrou o campo A.T. em um único ponto para resistir ao ataque. – se espantou Ritsuko

- Mas isso lhe custou um braço – disse Maya.

Vimos uma Unidade 01 se posicionando, mesmo com metade do braço esquerdo partido em dois, frente ao Angel com as respectivas Unidades 00 e 02 à sua direita e esquerda, em um claro desafio. Foi então que houve a comunicação entre eles.

_­- Asuka, Rei. Podem me ouvir?_

_- Unidade 00 na escuta –_ contestou profissionalmente Rei.

_- Pode falar, ó invencível Shinji – _Asuka... bem, é Asuka.

_- o Jogo é Handebol. Rei vai pela bola, enquanto eu e Asuka chamamos a marcação. Rei passa a bola para Asuka que desvia e a passa para mim. Se der certo inutilizarei o raio do monstro. Faremos o resto depois, certo?_

_- Certo!_ – gritaram as duas.

- E a bola? - perguntou Maya.

- Uma mina N2. - respondi - Rei pegue a mina N2 à 850 metros de sua posição. Asuka, tem um lança-granadas 100 metros à esquerda.

Enquanto Shinji pegava a espada de Rei e defendia-se dos ataques do Angel, cada uma foi por sua respectiva arma. Asuka corria pela lateral esquerda disparando foguetes no alvo, enquanto Shinji corria de frente para o Angel oferecendo um alvo estável. Nesse momento, Asuka muda sua trajetória para uma em diagonal, invertendo o lado com Rei e fazendo a troca nas costas de shinji. O Angel começa a atacar as duas com os braços enquanto atira como raio na Unidade 01, que teve que escorregar para escapar do raio. Com o zoom da câmera, podemos ver o núcleo S2 no peito do alvo.

- Asuka, Shinji, Rei. No peito do Angel esta o núcleo S2.

­_- Já vimos_ – contestaram os três.

- Trocar!! – gritei.

Shinji parou no meio do caminho e levantou o campo A.T. Rei passou por ele primeiro, pegou a espada e deixou o lança-granadas, Asuka passou por ele, com uma mão pegava a arma em quanto jogava a mina para o alto. A mina caiu gentilmente na mão da Unidade 01 que continuou seu caminho até a frente. Dessa vez o Angel não deixou-se enganar e continuou o ataque ao gigante púrpura, enviando os dois braços em direção ao alvo.

Foi quando Shinji fez o Eva girar sobre seu eixo à esquerda, deixando o tentáculo direito passar no vazio e abaixou-se, na passada do tentáculo esquerdo, enquanto jogava a mina de seu braço esquerdo para o direito, formando um arco completo no ar.

- Uma finta Yui. – sussurrou o Sub-comandante ao meu lado – É impossível!

- Uma o quê? – perguntei.

Como não obtive resposta, olhei para a tela e vi o Angel recolher seus tentáculos, abrindo espaço para o ataque de Shinji. No último minuto antes do ataque, ouvi Asuka gritar.

_- A bala ricocheteou. O núcleo tem uma carapaça._

_- Entendi._ – respondeu Shinji.

No último momento o Eva 01 alçou vôo como se tivesse a linha imaginária dos campos de handebol preparando o ataque ao gol, mas o Angel entendeu o lance e preparou o raio. Um clarão cegou todos nós e os chuviscos nos confirmaram que a câmera foi destruída. Acessamos uma outra câmera. E pudemos ver o resultado: ambos os titãs estavam semidestruídos. O crânio do gigante estava deformado e quebrado sua gargalhada sinistra não mais existia assim como um de seus olhos. Enquanto isso o Eva não se encontrava em melhores condições; seu braço esquerdo dividido em dois até o cotovelo. O braço direito havia desaparecido por completo. O chifre do capacete estava derretido até sua base. Não demorou muito para ele desabar para um lado.

- Condição do piloto? – perguntei.

- Não temos resposta – gritou Maya.

- Asuka, Rei. Não temos nenhuma informação sobre o estado de Shinji. Façam com que o esforço dele valha a pena.

_- Certo!_ – responderam as duas.

- Preparem a equipe de resgate.

- Sim senhora. – concordou Maya.

Os dois Evas restantes começaram a se aproximar para o arremate final, mas subestimando o oponente, pagaram um preço caro pela desatenção. Os tentáculos ainda eram um perigo e um deles passou pela perna direita da Unidade 02, mas apenas de raspão.

_- Scheisse!! Desgraçado!!_

- Asuka!! Não confie demais!

Mas ela não escutou e abriu fogo desesperadamente contra o Angel. Nunca a vi tão furiosa, mas a raiva também a cegou para as possibilidades de ataque, pois descobrimos uma outra habilidade do Angel. O tentáculo envolveu a perna do Eva e arremessou a centenas de metros atrás.

- Piloto desacordada. – informou Maya.

- Rei, conto com você.

Em uma fantástica virada de jogo, o Angel tirou do seu caminho o Eva com maiores probabilidades de eliminá-lo. Mas Asuka vendeu caro sua derrota. Mesmo com o ataque do tentáculo, ela conseguiu sacar sua faca progressiva e atirou como um bumerangue, conseguindo cortar o braço na altura do ombro.

A Unidade 00 ainda tinha um braço faltante, resultado da luta com o EVA 03/ Angel, por isso era a Unidade mais poupada pelas outras duas. Agora, cabia ao menor nível de sincronização resolver as coisas. Ela usava a espada progressiva para defender dos ataques do tentáculo restante. Surpreendentemente, não percebemos que o relógio de Rei começava a andar pra trás.

- Rei, você tem 2 minutos e meio. – Ritsuko avisou.

_- Sim!_ – respondeu a garota de cabelo azul.

A luta continuou de maneira agressiva até que Rei conseguiu cortar o tentáculo faltante. Rei preparou o ataque final até que um apito soou forte na cabine e no Centro de Comando.

- Unidade 00 sem energia – informou Maya em um fio de voz, para estalar em lágrimas depois.

- ...Bom... foi bom ter conhecido vocês... – falou Hyuga.

A Unidade 00 ficou caída com sua espada esticada com a lâmina aos céus, em um último desafio. O Angel resolveu esperar um pouco por uma reação, mas após um minuto, virou-se e caminhou em direção da Central. Agora devemos preparar a autodestruição.

Quando o Angel deu dois passos, um par de pernas púrpura o deteve com uma tesoura. Mal demos a luta por perdida, novamente Shinji revertera mais um prognostico desfavorável. Ou pelo menos estava de volta ao páreo. Em uma ousada manobra, Shinji girou seu Eva em sentido anti-horário fazendo com que o Angel caísse para trás, com o núcleo empalado pela espada progressiva, ainda sujeita pelas mãos do Eva azul. Finalmente acabara.

Meia hora depois, com direito à muita água com açúcar, cancelamento da ordem de autodestruição e os esforços de uma equipe de salvamento, os Evas estavam a caminho de suas baias. As Unidades vermelha e azul ficariam prontas em alguns dias; em contrapartida, o Evangelion púrpura exigiria da equipe de manutenção, horas e horas de trabalho extra. Como Shinji era uma visita constante para a turma da manutenção, eles fariam isto de bom grado.

- Major, os pilotos estão na sala de briefing – comentou, Aoba.

- Obrigada, Shigeru. Vamos de encontro a eles.

Quando cheguei na sala de briefing, com Ritsuko, Hyuga e Maya, notei a presença do Comandante e do Sub-comandante. a reunião continuou em silencio sepulcral e quando os pilotos iam para os chuveiros, o Sub-comadante Fuyutsky perguntou a Shinji:

- Onde foi que aprendeu aquela esquiva com a mina?

- Digamos que foi uma inspiração do momento.

- ... Entendo...

Vimos o Sub-comandante sair primeiro e seguindo o protocolo o Comandante estava passando pela porta, quando teve seu braço seguro por Shinji.

- O que quer? – contestou friamente, o Deus de NERV.

Shinji estava de cabeça baixa, mas quando levantou, conseguiu acertar um potente direto de direita no Comandante, fazendo com que este tropeçasse em direção de Kaji, que dava o ar da graça naquele momento. Quando o homem recuperou o equilíbrio, foi jogado ao chão pelo punho esquerdo de seu filho. Enquanto tentava segurar a fúria de Shinji, Kaji e o Sub-comandante tentavam ajudar o Comandante caído.

- Os dois primeiros socos, Gendo Rokobungi, foram por Touji Suzuhara. Isso é por mim. – disse o garoto, cuspindo na cara daquele que até pouco tempo, era objeto de aspiração de meu protegido.

Todos os olhos iam de pai para filho. Notei que o Comandante tentava tirar algo do bolso e pelo jeito seria uma pistola. Seu segundo em comando o impediu e ia dar voz de prisão à Shinji, quando:

- Não se incomode, Sub-comandante. Sei de cor o caminho para a masmorra de NERV... e Rokobungi... a Unidade 01 está decepcionada com você.

Shinji seguiu seu caminho em direção à área prisional, sem ligar para o estado de seu pai, enquanto eu me pergunto, por que o que Shinji disse agora, parece ter afetado o Comandante mais do que a surra que levou?

* * *

**No escuro.**

POV.: Shinji,

Foi libertador. O estranho foi ter de morrer para me libertar. Morrer até seria interessante, o pior é acordar e saber que, a partir de agora, esse não é mais uma escolha que eu tenha. E isso é uma faca de dois gumes: ao me tirarem a mortalidade, eles fizeram com que meus medos fossem embora e o medo sempre foi o maior empecilho para a mudança humana, seja religiosa, tecnológica ou economicamente. Agora, nada mais me é limitado.

Outro fator que mudou foi em mim, foi em relação à meu EVA... não, devo chamá-lo pelo seu real nome, Yui Ikari. Minha mãe, a alma residente da maior máquina de destruição já criada. Se bem que faz tanto sentido que é abismal nunca ter me ocorrido antes. Em toda a espécie, a fêmea é naturalmente mais feroz que o macho, para proteger sua cria. O que explica o fato de ter sido escolhido como piloto do Eva, se eu falhasse, o comandante esperava que o espírito protetor da fêmea fizesse o trabalho por mim. Engenhoso, de uma maneira sacana, mas não posso diminuir o dom dele de sacar lucro com os reveses da vida. Isso se levar em consideração se ele não forçou minha mãe à entrar no Eva.

Eu jamais imaginaria isso quando fui literalmente jogado para dentro do entry plug pela primeira vez, com esse novo corpo, mesmo que eles soubessem que este novo corpo ainda não responderia igual ao original. Até que em um determinado momento da inicialização do sistema, comecei a ouvir uma canção que me pareceu familiar, não como se fosse algo que se ouve no rádio, mas de um modo intimo e específico

_For once in my life I have someone who needs me_

_Someone I've needed so long_

_For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me_

_And somehow I know I'll be strong_

**_Por um dia em minha vida, eu tenho alguém que precisa de mim_**

**_Alguém que eu tenho precisado há muito tempo_**

**_Por um dia, destemido, eu posso ir aonde a vida me leva_**

**_E de alguma maneira sei que serei forte_**

_For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of_

_Long before I knew_

_Someone warm like you_

_Would make my dreams come true_

**_Por uma vez, eu posso tocar o que meu coração usou_**

**_para sonhar_**

**_De muito antes que eu soubesse_**

**_Que alguém ardente como você_**

**_Faria meus sonhos se tornarem realidade_**

_For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me_

_Not like it hurt me before_

_For once, I have something I know won't desert me_

_I'm not alone anymore_

**_Por uma vez em minha vida, eu não deixarei a tristeza me ferir_**

**_Não como ela me feriu antes_**

**_Por uma vez, eu tenho alguém que sei que não irá me merecer_**

**_E eu não estarei sozinho nunca mais_**

_For once, I can say, this is mine, you can't take it_

_As long as I know I have love, I can make it_

_For once in my life, I have someone who needs me_

**_Por uma vez, eu posso dizer, isto é meu, você não pode levar isto_**

**_Enquanto eu souber que eu tenho amor, eu posso fazer isto_**

**_Por uma vez em minha vida, eu tenho alguém que precisa de mim._**

Logo após o começo da música, uma sucessão de imagens, ou melhor memórias surgiram em minha mente, como se minha mente fosse um computador sendo reiniciado. Em um primeiro momento eram minhas lembranças, mas depois de um tempo passaram a ser lembranças de outra pessoa sobre mim: eu chorando em um parquinho; um bebê aprendendo a andar; um bebê engatinhando; um bebê no seio da mãe, visto de cima; uma barriga de grávida vista de cima; uma noiva vista diante de um espelho, olhando seu vestido e finalmente um homem de smoking em um altar.

Mesmo sem seus óculos, reconheço esse homem e, se ele é Gendo Rokobungi, prestes a ser tornar Gendo Ikari, isso faz com que eu esteja vendo as coisas do ponto de vista de minha mãe?

Logo a seguir essas imagens cessam e uma torrente de estatísticas e gráficos: o modelo 3D de um Eva e, ao lado, um outro modelo da mulher que eu acabara de reconhecer como minha mãe. Logo após vejo na tela do computador as duas imagens sobrepostas. Nesse momento, caiu a ficha. A compatibilidade entre Shinji Ikari e Eva Unidade 01, na verdade, é a compatibilidade entre mãe e filho. Isso significa que é isso o que o estado de bersecker significa. A fúria primitiva do instinto de proteção da cria.

Isso explica porque eu sempre achei que o líquido LCL aparentava cheiro de sangue. Meu palpite era meio acertado: quando estamos no útero materno, todos os alimentos necessários à nosso desenvolvimento são transmitidos através do cordão umbilical; o cheiro não é de sangue. O cheiro do fluído na verdade é o cheiro do líquido amniótico que chamam de bolsa de água que envolve o bebê durante a gestação.

Durante o começo do século XX, um psicanalista famoso chamado Freud dizia que todo homem gostaria, inconscientemente, de voltar ao útero materno, por causa daquela sensação de proteção. O que ele diria se, após um século de sua morte, ele me visse fazer isso para salvar a humanidade?

* * *

_Eis mais um capítulo!_

_desculpas pela demora, mas baixou preguicite aguda e nem queria ficar no pc!_

_Fan Surfer!_

_P.S.: A música é de... procurem no vagalume!! Ou esperem pela revelação de Shinji!_

_ Bwuahahá!!_


	4. The end of Xilindró

**Conversa em particular**

**POV.: Rei**

De um mês para cá, o clima interno de NERV mudou muito. Por mais que eu tente descobrir aonde tudo isso começa, só consigo ir até o atropelamento do piloto Ikari.

Ele é um mistério para mim. Quando chegou à Tókio 3, ele era como uma sombra para mim, uma pessoa para quem eu nem dirigiria a palavra sem que precisasse. Não sabia nada dele, além do fato de ser o filho do Comandante Ikari e de odiar seu pai. Quando recusou-se a pilotar o Eva, o Comandante mandou me chamar, e foi aí que o conheci. Ele, apesar de aparentar medo, também tinha uma grande aridez em seu coração. Quando o Angel atacou o Geofronte, o impacto do ataque fez com que eu caísse da maca e, ele me amparou e uma placa do teto estava prestes à nos esmagar, o Eva se moveu sozinho, mandando a placa para longe. Nesse momento, ele me disse uma coisa importante: _"Viva por favor. Faça da sua vida algo melhor que a minha"._ Nunca disse nada a respeito disso, mas cada vez que eu pensava nisso, acabava me convencendo que este novo piloto era um tanto contraditório... como podia me pedir para valorizar minha vida e possuir tamanho vazio em seu coração? Isso fez com que eu rechaçasse ele, em seus primeiros meses aqui, especialmente quando ele me viu nua. Mas a situação mudou quando nós acabamos nos salvando do 5º Anjo, eu interceptando um tiro direto porque era minha ordem e ele ao retirar-me da escotilha super-aquecida, assim como fez seu pai, quando a Unidade 00 entrou em bersecker. Agora, sinto cada vez mais vontade de passar mais tempo com ele. Mais do que isso, conhecê-lo melhor.

Seu atropelamento foi súbito. Não consegui me mover até ele estar caído, cuspindo sangue devido à algum ferimento, possivelmente a quebra de algumas costelas e, subseqüente perfuração do pulmão por uma delas. Quando dei por mim, estava ao lado da Segunda Criança avançando para cuidar dele. Noto as lagrimas de terror da Segunda e seu olhar, onde vejo refletido minhas próprias lágrimas e ajoelhamo-nos ao lado do caído, banhando-o com nossas lágrimas. O mais surpreendente é que ele apenas sorriu, como se tivesse entendido uma piada antiga e deixou de emitir qualquer som.

Que ele foi clonado, tenho certeza. Mesmo com todas as faixas e ataduras que vi, quando fui visitá-lo, não podem esconder esse fato de que a preocupação da Dra. Akagi era tão grande que, o colocou em um entry plug passado 2 dias após o acidente. Isso mudou sua natureza para algo mais... feroz. Nada indica, no fato de ele ter cuidado do Angel como cuidou, mas de ter enfrentado as ordens da Capitã Katsuragi e agredir o Comandante. Isso não são atos de alguém em seu juízo perfeito, principalmente se essa pessoa nunca agiu assim antes.

Hoje ele sairá da detenção. Eu quero entendê-o e, se possível, ajudá-lo. Descobrir o que me impele a saber mais sobre Shinji Ikari. E não posso fazer isso, deitada em meu apartamento, olhando para o teto.

* * *

**Um enigma chamado Tutela**

**POV: Misato**

Existem certas coisas que não saem da minha cabeça. Tudo o que Shinji falou para o Comandante Ikari foi completamente inesperado, até mesmo pelo Comandante. E isso, só o filho bater no pai sem a menor crise de consciência e antes que o pai pudesse dar uma ordem, ele mesmo se encaminhou para uma cela. O que levou Shinji a fazer isso?

- Esta pensando nisso de novo, Major? – ouço surpresa a voz de Hyuga por adivinhar meu pensamento – veja pelo lado bom. Vai poder fazer essas perguntas para ele mais tarde.

- Parece que você não está levando isso a sério. Não concorda, Aoba? – ralha Maya.

- Não podemos parar porque finalmente, um dos dois tomou uma atitude. Vejam bem: Shinji era um cara tímido fora do campo de batalha e, aos poucos, foi se tornando um leão quando saia daqui no Eva 01, qualquer um poderia dizer que, um dia, haveria a possibilidade dele agir fora do Eva com a convicção que age dentro daquilo – responde um tranqüilo Aoba, que fingia distraidamente tocar uma guitarra. Quem o visse assim, não imaginaria que prestava a atenção na conversa.

- Deve ter razão. – menti. Alguma coisa me diz que não é só isso. – de qualquer modo, ele sairá da cadeia depois de 15 dias e não creio que estará muito a fim de falar.

- Major, acho que é hora da senhora ir recolhê-lo. Acaba de sair um informe, antecipando a saída de Shinji para daqui à 20 minutos – me diz Maya.

- OK então, estou indo – digo isto e saio do centro de comando. Passo no meu escritório e pego um par de óculos escuros, afinal a sensibilidade à luz sempre é um problema quando se fica muito tempo num ambiente escuro.

No caminho, encontro Asuka me esperando com uma cara dissimulada.

- Vai encontrar alguém, MIsato? – essa alemã algumas vezes me irrita profundamente.

- Se você leu o memorando, sabe aonde vou – respondi secamente – se você quer tanto vê-lo, pode vir comigo.

Ela se virou e me acompanhou de má vontade. Embora não aparentasse, ela estava preocupada com a situação de Shinji. Algo me diz que a convivência de mais de um ano conosco começa a deixar marcas na garota.

Ao chegar no elevador que levava aos andares de confinamento, encontramos Rei, parada como se esperasse algo:

- Ora, ora! Parece que a Garota Maravilha veio recolher os farrapos do baka da cela – retorquiu Asuka.

- Asuka!! – gritei, ma fui interrompida pela frase da garota de olhos escarlates:

- E porque você veio senão para fazer isso, Sohryu? Você acha que sua presença é tão importante que veio para irritá-lo?

- Cale-se, boneca do Comandante! – grunhiu a ruiva – minhas razões não tem nada a ver com você.

O caminho até o a cela foi tenso, com um silencio que se é capaz de cortar com uma faca. Por fim, chegamos no momento em que a cela de meu protegido era aberta:

- Pode sair agora, Shinji Ikari – disse um agente da seção 2.

O que eu vi foi de cortar o coração: um Shinji sujo com o começo de barba por fazer e evidentemente fraco devido à má alimentação. Tinha suas roupas sujas e algumas mordidas que, desconfio, sejam de ratos. Essa visão não passou despercebido por nenhumas das garotas, embora cada uma delas tenha guardado para si. Ele apoiou-se na porta da cela, olhou seu carcereiro e disse:

- Até a próxima. Espero que sob melhores circunstâncias. Na próxima vez, você pode me levar para conhecer os pontos turísticos.

Seu carcereiro parecia não acreditar que um garoto tímido como aquele poderia passar duas semanas em confinamento solitário e sair fazendo uma piada: Como quiser, Ikari – foi o máximo que ele conseguiu dizer.

Havia um motivo para isso, o carcereiro estava na parte escura do corredor, logo Shinji poderia esconder de quem quer que fosse, sua dificuldade de acostumar-se com a claridade. Como era de se esperar, ele sentiu a presença de alguém mais na sala e perguntou:

- Misato, quem está aí com você e Rei?

- Espera um pouco. Como você sabia que a Garota Maravilha e Misato estavam aqui?

- Também é ótimo te ver, Asuka. Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu senti o perfume delas. O de Misato é forte, agridoce, lembra muito um perfume masculino. Já o de Rei... eu não sei explicar exatamente, mas ele me traz lembranças do passado. E como você nunca me mostrou o seu perfume, não pude saber quem era a ultima pessoa que esta aqui.

- Parabéns, baka. Enfim conseguiu fazer algo sozinho, nem que seja bancar o hentai e cheirar calcinhas.

Confesso que depois dessa, eu ia pegar essa irritantezinha e jogar no primeiro avião para levá-la de volta à Alemanha, quando Rei fez o serviço por mim. Em efeito, bateu em Asuka com uma força, até então, desconhecida para a primeira criança.

- Ignore Rei. É o jeito que ela tem para me dizer que sentiu minha falta – disse o garoto e começou a caminhar em nossa direção, cambaleando. Nossa primeira reação foi de ajudá-lo, mas ele cortou nossos passos e disse: - Eu preciso aprender a caminhar com meus próprios pés.

Feito isso, chegou até onde nos estávamos com grande dificuldade, pegou, gentilmente os óculos escuros de minha mão e disse:

- Vamos almoçar... depois de dar uma... passadinha na enfermaria – e desmaiou, caindo em cima de mim. O agente da seção 2 ajudou-me a segurar o peso morto do garoto. Olhando de relance, por um buraco em sua camisa, pude ver algumas coisas que não gostei nada. Algo me diz que ele e eu vamos ter uma boa conversinha.

* * *

**Instintos**

**POV.: Shinji**

Teto extremamente familiar. Por que será que eu tenho pesadelos que estou enjaulado? Resposta: por que metade das vezes que durmo em algum lugar que não seja no meu quarto, acabo aqui sentindo-me exposto como um animal em um antigo zoológico.

Eu até não reclamaria da tratadora, mas aquele negócio de sonda retal é, sem sombra de dúvida, muito sacana. Nesse momento ouço uma voz conhecida, porém inesperada naquele momento.

- Negativo Doutora, ele ainda não despertou...sim, sim. Eu irei tirar sua temperatura, conforme combinado – disse a pupila da "tratadora".

Aquilo me deu idéias sobre como acabar com isso, pelo menos dessa vez e, de quebra, mandar um recado ás duas. Pensando nisso continuei dormindo, mas pude ver a silhueta de Maya, aproximando com algo na mão. Quando a garota virou-me para enfiar o termômetro, eu lhe disse:

- Se vai fazer algo assim, deveria pelo menos me pagar uma bebida!

**- AAAAAHHHHHHH!! Shinji!!** Quando você acordou? – disse ela após um salto – O que quer dizer com isso? Isso não é o que você está pensando!! – disse, visivelmente corada.

Vendo o estado da protegida de Ritsuko, resolvi levar a piada mais adiante. Me levantei da cama e fui até onde ela estava, cantando uma música que havia ouvido em um cd com Kaji e havia se convertido em um cântico para nós dois, antes do acidente: Let´s Going On

- Ora, ora. Você veio até aqui, para meter uma sonda no meu traseiro, mas podemos fazer coisas mais interessantes, afinal, você tem uma rara combinação de elegância, cérebro privilegiado e um corpo escultural.

- Eu sou...eu sou...mais...mais velha... que vo... – ela se calou, ao ver o quão próximo eu estava, agora olhando nos seus olhos, sentindo sua respiração entrecortada. Logo nesse instante, eu pude ver em seus olhos, que ela não tinha certeza do que fazer.

Nesse momento, me dei conta do que eu estava fazendo. Estava jogando com ela. Como meu pai costuma fazer com todos à sua volta. E não é que eu disse algo que não era verdade, é só que eu não queria que fosse assim. Só sobrou uma coisa a fazer depois disso:

- Não assim. Se você não consegue se decidir sobre o que quer, assim não vale a pena fazermos nada – sua coloração subiu de tom, embora eu não acreditasse que fosse possível.

- Shinji...eu...eu...eu...tenho que...você sabe – disse, estendendo o aparelho.

- Vocês já ouviram falar da axila? – peguei o termômetro e coloquei debaixo do braço. Um minuto depois dei-lhe o aparelho e disse o resultado – 36,6 centígrados. Posso ir agora? E já adianto que esse é o único resultado que você terá.

- Quer dizer que agora você está desobedecendo a ordens diretas? – disse Misato que havia entrado na sala naquele momento e só pegou o final da história.

- Só aquelas em que não concordo. Mas ainda cozinharei seu prato favorito – disse, arrancando seu melhor sorriso. Imediatamente o sorriso morreu ao voltar a falar:

- Shinji... o Comandante Ikari solicitou uma reunião com a presença de todos – falou no melhor estilo Katsuragi: sem rodeios.

Já esperava por isso. Realmente ele é tão previsível quanto um relógio. Por isso respondi-lhe: - Só vou tomar uma ducha rápida, me trocar e encontro você em 20 minutos.

- Certo. Enquanto isso, vou revisar os resultados de seu teste.

Enquanto ia pelo corredor ouvia Misato ralhando com Maya: - Você está com a cabeça na lua hoje, Maya? Onde estão os informes de saúde de Shinji?

* * *

**Informe maquiado**

**POV.: Misato**

- Realmente, está tudo bem com ele. Só precisava de um pouco de sono para se aclimatar de novo. O que acha, Maya?

- Major... se me permite dizer, ele possui algumas mordidas de ratos e alguns arrochados, marcas de contusões. Apesar de fisicamente ele estar bem, ou melhor, estar incrivelmente bem para alguém que passou uma quinzena a pão e água, isso não quer dizer que ele não inspira cuidados.

- Você também viu as mordidas? – perguntei – Então por que não as colocou no relatório?

- Eu acredito que quem irá ler o relatório, não se importará com a relevância dessas questões – disse a ajudante de Ritsuko.

- Entendo... de qualquer forma, não irei entrar na intimidade de Shinji. Se ele não quer me falar ainda, irei respeitar isso. Por falar nisso, é impressão minha ou ele amadureceu nesse pouco tempo. Ele parece mais...homem, se é que me entende. O que acha, Maya?

- De... Definitivamente – respondeu a garota, tentando conter uma coloração, o que não passou despercebido – ele está mais másculo.

- O que foi isso, Maya?

- Do que se trata, Major? – eu realmente me divirto, vendo a elevação de tons da tímida garota – Não sei do que fala.

- Então por que está vermelha?

- É...que...ele...estava...nú...e...e

- Você viu algo além do que queria ver?

- Sim... sim...isso...foi isso.

- Droga. Olha a hora. Temos que ir para a reunião. Vou pegar os pilotos e encontro você lá, Maya.

- Certo Major.

Pelo que vi, ela estava verdadeiramente aliviada, por essa pausa. Será que peguei meio pesado com ela? Ela já deve saber que eu sou assim.

* * *

**A ameaça  
POV.: Rei**

O comandante estava realmente furioso. Todos os assuntos que foram tratados a respeito de questões de segurança interna, manutenção dos Evas e desenvolvimento de estratégias, foram tratadas como se seus subordinados fossem crianças. Fez com que o único pensamento coerente que as pessoas daquela sala tivessem sobre a razão do mal-humor, fosse a volta de Shinji Ikari. Não demorou muito para entrar nesse assunto.

- Agora, vamos à questão principal. Em nossa última reunião, agrediste com palavras e ações, o comandante-em-chefe de NERV. Em virtude disso, foi encarcerado por 15 dias e, agora é reintegrado ao corpo de NERV novamente. Seja bem-vindo, Shinji IKari. Tem algo a dizer sobre seus atos anteriores? – perguntou-lhe o Sub-Comandante Fuyutski.

- Acredito que meus atos falaram por si – respondeu Shinji e, para surpresa de todos, continuou – se o Comandante espera arrependimento de minha parte, é melhor que ele tire o cavalo da chuva, como diriam os antigos – e, virando-se para a capitã Katsuragi, disse – Falei certo, Misato?

**- Esse comportamento é inaceitável!** – rugiu o comandante Ikari – **Isso não acontecerá de novo!**

**- Isso acontecerá todas as vezes que você se julgar Deus e brincar com as vidas das pessoas que estimo!** – replicou Shinji no mesmo tom.

- Eu poderia mandar prender você por desacato de novo! – rosnou o comandante de volta.  
- A partir daí, isso é uma discussão de pai e filho – sussurrou Kaji, no ouvido da Major Katsuragi.

- E o que vai fazer? Mandar seus gorilas me surrarem dia sim, dia não, como da última vez? – disse Shinji, de uma forma que atraiu a atenção de todos para ele. Imediatamente, a Major e Ibuki-san se entreolharam e assentiram a cabeça. Provavelmente, elas já estavam cientes disso.

- Essas são acusações graves. Eu poderia mandar matá-lo por isso.

Nesse momento, Shinji olhou para todo mundo naquele salão, até que seu olhar se deteve no meu e por um breve vislumbre, pude ver um fogo naqueles olhos. Algo me dizia que Shinji faria algo importante. Isso me fez tremer.

Ao perceber isso, ele simplesmente chegou onde eu estava e sussurou-me: "vai tudo acabar bem" e foi até a Major, deu um abraço e apertou um próximo à base de seu crânio e disse-lhe:

- Sinto muito por isso, Misato. Depois lhe recompenso por isso, se eu sobreviver, é claro.

Todos pegaram com muita força as palavras de Shinji, mas só eu notei o que ele havia pegado: a pistola da Major.

Ele se dirigiu onde estavam o Comandante e o Sub-comandante. Chega perigosamente perto e é aí que eu decido que já foi longe demais e grito:

- Largue a arma, Ikari-kun. Você não precisa disso, para provar que está certo.

Todos se voltam para mim e, em seguida para Shinji, que apontava a pistola para a cara do Comandante, quando disse:

- Quer mesmo me matar? Quer isso mesmo? – ele joga a arma para o alto, a pega pelo cano e segurando-a pelo cano, segura a mão do comandante e a coloca na arma, imediatamente apontando à sua cabeça.

- Quer mesmo me matar, desgraçado? Então faça você mesmo! Nada de gorilas da Seção 2. Só eu e você, tendo uma boa e velha conversa de pai e filho. Dizem que quem sai aos seus não degenera, certo? Então atira, vai!! Já matou minha mãe, certo? Complete o serviço!

O comandante não consegue achar uma saída para isso. Nesse instante, ele já segura a arma sem a ajuda de Shinji. Ele consegue dizer, ainda em um fraco tom de voz:

- Eu não matei sua mãe.

- Isso não é importante agora. Você será julgado pelo que fez ao mundo – disse Shinji. – Como pensei. Não tem coragem – disse e, virando-se para nossa direção. Passou por nós como se não estivéssemos ali, foi até a Major e apertou o mesmo ponto nas costas e ela finalmente pode se mover livremente.

- Acalme-se Misato – disse Shinji – demorará alguns minutos para que você volte ao normal. Enquanto isso, eu levarei você à enfermaria – pegando no colo uma surpresa Misato, saiu dali como se nada mais importasse.

Durante alguns minutos, ficamos nos olhando em silencio, até que o Comandante disse:  
- Dra. Akagi – se dirigindo diretamente à Ritsuko – quem esteve à cargo dos exames da terceira criança?

- Asseguro que Maya é totalmente qualificada para essa...

- Refaça-os! E preste atenção nas ondas cerebrais da terceira criança!

- Imediatamente.

- O resto de vocês, estão dispensados.

Todos saímos da sala. Ainda pude ouvir o Sub-comandante:

- Eu lhe disse que isso era uma péssima idéia, Ikari.

- Fuyutski...saia – disse o comandante.

Pov: Shinji

Teto mais que familiar. Já não sei quantas vezes eu já estive nessa mesma situação. A ala médica do Geofronte é uma extensão do meu lar. Toda vez que eu subo em um Eva, eu acabo aqui, sem exceção. Nesse caso, fui sedado pela "tratadora", após trazer Misato à ala médica.

- Vejo que já despertou, Shinji. Seja bem vindo aos mundos dos vivos novamente – uma gentil voz feminina, me congratulou.

Ritsuko Akagi ficou me olhando com um olhar de quem analisa um tubo de ensaio, pensando qual a melhor solução para o dilema na sua frente. Após uns minutos me encarando, fechou a porta de seu consultório e disse:

- Você esta melhor do que eu esperava, Shinji. Conseguiu umas boas mordidas no tronco e nos braços, mas não há sintomas de infecções. Isso sim é que é sorte.

- Não tem nada a ver com sorte. Tem a ver com as opções que eu tinha. Ser mordido ou morder, desesperar ou ficar tranqüilo. Sentir-me claustrofóbico ou aprender a superar esse medo.

- Você sabe, não? Sabe do que eu faço parte, ou melhor, do que fiz parte? – ela pergunta sentindo que era só uma pergunta vazia. Minha resposta já havia sido dada quinze dias atrás, quando disse na frente de todos na sala: "A unidade 01 está decepcionada com você".

- Você já sabe a resposta. Em consideração ao sentimento de Misato por você, não comentarei nada disso com ela, a não ser que ela me pergunte. Cuide para não perder o pouco que você possui, Akagi – fui me vestir e peguei bruscamente a receita. Ao sair do consultório, ela me disse:

- Sabia que você parece o seu pai, tão determinado assim? – lançou seu desafio.

- Na verdade não. Parece que nossa diferença está em como escolhemos aprender com as pessoas: respeitando ou usando elas.

Passei pelo consultório ao lado e vi uma recuperada Misato xingando-me aos quatro ventos, coisa que ela costuma fazer em relação á Kaji, o que não passou despercebido.

Ela se aproximou e me acertou um sonoro tapa no rosto. Partiu meu lábio, logo um filete de sangue corria queixo abaixo.

- Nunca mais, faça isso! Tem idéia de como eu me senti, impotente sem controle do meu corpo e com você fazendo tudo aquilo com a MINHA ARMA! Você tem noção de como eu me sentiria caso seu pai puxasse o gatilho? – disse, entre soluços, minha tutora.

- Isso não aconteceria, Misato..

- Você não é imortal, idiota. E se ele puxasse o gatilho?

- Aí eu estaria espalhado por aquela sala.

Novamente um tapa. Isso já esta começando a encher o saco. Mas não posso culpá-la. Especialmente depois do que Ritsuko falara, sobre eu parecer-me com meu pai. Realmente quem sai aos seus, não degenera. Fui mais rápido para agir do que para pensar e a prendi contra mim em um abraço e disse-lhe.

- Sinto muito. Não pensei nisso. Não voltarei a fazer algo do tipo. Além do mais não acredito que ele faria isso. Ele é um tremendo canalha, mas ele só faria isso se visse algo de bom com isso. Me matar atrasaria seus objetivos, e isso o faria ter de se explicar à SEELE, coisa que ele odeia.

- Ou seja, foi um blefe – sorriu-me entre lagrimas, Misato.

Não respondi. Iria feri-la se eu dissesse que eu adoraria que ele puxasse o gatilho, mas aí não adiantaria ter me trazido dos mortos.

- Como recompensa, farei um jantar caseiro dessa vez e, na próxima, faremos uma baita orgia gastronômica.

- Você irá cozinhar o quê? – perguntou minha tutora, tentando parecer mais animada.

- Strogonoff de Frango com cerveja e Comida instantânea com o curry super apimentado que você gosta – disse, resignado ao fato que esta era uma das únicas comidas favoritas dela que era comestível, já o resto daria indigestão em um morto de fome. Como Pen-pen conseguiu sobreviver a isso?

* * *

**Jantando com o inimigo!**

**POV.: Shinji:**

Na mesa, estavam comigo além de Misato, Asuka e Rei. Estas últimas ainda em clima de guerra não declarada, se é que alguém consegue declarar guerra à Rei.

A conversa começou tensa, até eu começar a perguntar para Misato, por que as câmeras de segurança tinham sido desligadas na cafeteria bem no dia em que a máquina de cerveja fora arrombada, o que serviu para descontrair o ambiente e, conseguir-me um olhar aterrorizante de minha tutora.

Até um certo momento, quando o som de risos foi cortado pela pergunta de Rei:

- Shinji, por que você bateu no comandante?

Misato e Asuka fuzilaram Rei pela pergunta, mas como sempre, ela vai diretamente ao ponto. Não é que eu não esperasse esta pergunta dela, mas só não esperava nesse momento. Se bem que essa é uma hora como qualquer outra. Após tomar um pouco do vinho que Misato havia aberto, lhe disse:

- Já que vocês também querem saber disso, posso contar minhas razões uma vez só. Enquanto eu pensava na destruição do Eva 03, eu sempre pensei que o sangue de Touji estava nas minhas mãos. Até que na última batalha, eu tomei uma postura ofensiva junto aos outros Evas e tudo saiu como meu plano original. O que me fez pensar que talvez o sangue dele estivesse longe das minhas mãos. Quem seria culpado? Maya, que só apertou o botão? Ritsuko, que criou o sistema? Ou meu pai, que sabendo de tudo, inclusive da minha relação com o piloto do Eva 03, ainda assim, mandou acionar o sistema substituto. Isso faz com que ele seja culpado pela morte de Touji Suzuhara. Como ele se julga acima da lei por pertencer a um órgão da ONU, coube a mim fazê-lo pagar.

Nesse momento pude ver todas assimilarem minhas palavras, com maior ou menor concordância. Asuka foi a primeira a falar:

- Ok, Kinder. Eu não gostava muito do Suzuhara, mas admito que ele não merecia acabar assim. Se seu pai tem culpa no cartório, ele deve responder.

- E quem nomeou você como cobrador da dívida? – perguntou Rei na seqüência.

- O fato que eu era amigo de Touji e estava em posição para cobrar essa dívida.

- Você está satisfeito com isso? – perguntou-me novamente a garota de cabelo azul.

- Eu não quero debater com você, Rei – sentenciei já com uma leve irritação na voz – mas respondendo à sua pergunta: a única coisa que me faria feliz era ter meu amigo de volta. Nada, além disso, me deixaria feliz, hoje.

Depois disso, me levantei e tomei de um gole a taça de vinho de Misato e fui em direção ao terraço do apartamento. Logo fui seguido por uma figura esguia, que ficou ao meu lado em silencio por um tempo até criar coragem e dizer:

- Sinto muito estragar sua noite.

- Esqueça isso, Rei. Não dê importância demais a isso – digo isso e, de repente, o aparecimento da lua, me dá idéia da beleza oculta que é essa calada garota.

- Eu não entendo, Shinji. O que você sente por seu pai é completamente diferente do que eu vejo no Comandante Ikari.

- Não se surpreenda. Existem pelo menos duas facetas dele. Em uma, ele é o amável Comandante que é com você, em outra, ele é o bastardo que matou minha mãe e que me mandou para a casa de seus parentes e jamais foi me visitar, nem sequer para saber se eles me tratavam como ser humano ou não.

- Existem duas facetas do Comandante. Isso explicaria muita coisa, realmente.

- Isso se aplica a todas as pessoas. Embora algumas não se percebam delas.

- Como assim?

- Existem duas facetas de Rei Ayanami. Em uma delas, você é a séria "garota maravilha" – falei usando o tom de minha colega de casa, o que fez com que Rei desse um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso – e no outro, aí está você, com esse sorriso que faz com que eu queira remover montanhas para vê-lo novamente.

A garota se assustou e ruborizou um pouco, depois me olhou com seu tom frio de sempre e disse: - O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu também gosto dessa Rei também, mas quando a outra aparece, minha semana está ganha – passei por ela e ao entrar no apartamento, pude ver que Asuka estava irritada e perto da entrada da sacada. Algo na minha mente me disse que eu teria 3 segundos de paz.

**- B-a-k-a S-h-i-n-j-i!! Nunca mais me imite!!** – disse jogando um vaso em minha direção.

Consegui desviar desse, mas não do seguinte ataque com ferro à vapor, que me jogou em direção ao solo, com um nocaute técnico.

Antes de desmaiar pude ouvir a voz alterada de Misato: - É bom quando tudo volta ao normal.

* * *

_Aí está, mais um capítulo da história._

_Sei que estou atrasado, mas uma coisa é certa: olimpíadas + fuso horário + desemprego um relógio biológico que não procede!!_

_E até agora só rolou bronze!! Essa nação não vale meu esforço, rs!_

_Fan Surfer_


	5. Reflexões e ações

**Reflexões**

POV.: Asuka

Eu não acredito que ele tenha falado isso para ela. Quando foi que eles se tornaram tão amiguinhos assim? O chorão e a mudinha. Belo casal de doidos eles formam. Além do mais, ele não tinha o direito de me fazer de idiota na frente da...da...Garota Maravilha! Isso está me corroendo, mais do que tudo que ele possa ter feito anteriormente. Por isso não me preocupei em passar por cima do idiota e ir para o meu quarto.

Droga de baka Shinji. Droga de Misato que não fez nada, apenas encheu o caneco como sempre. Droga de garota maravilha, tentando roubar o que é meu!

Espera um pouco! O que foi que eu pensei? O que é meu?! De Onde eu tirei essa sandice? A única coisa que aquela sem sal fazia era conversar com... Shinji! Eu não posso acreditar! Eu sinto algo por aquilo? Ta certo que, depois do acidente, ele está mais decidido, deixou de ser o bebê chorão de antigamente, mas daí a pensar nisso é uma grande distância. Isso?! Qualquer uma com cabeça no lugar, iria se manter distante daquele chorão a qualquer custo. Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu agir como uma namorada ciumenta, quando algumas biscates se aproximavam dele... Droga!! De novo isso. Eu sou Asuka Langley Sohryu, sou dona do meu nariz, auto-suficiente e não uma namorada ciumenta de um pateta como Shinji Ikari...

- Eu rejeito isso. Eu renego isso no fundo do meu ser e, se for verdade, se eu sentisse isso mesmo, ainda assim eu jamais, repito **JAMAIS**, deixaria aquele arremedo de homem me tocar. **PARA MIM NÃO TEM NENHUMA DIFERENÇA SE ELE VIVE OU MORRE!!**

- Então é isso mesmo o que pensa a meu respeito...Asuka? – ouço uma voz me chamar.

Me viro e dou de cara com a porta aberta, Pen-pen, Misato e um Shinji de cabeça baixa, impedindo que eu veja seu rosto. Gelei. Algo me diz que aquilo não podia ser bom sinal. Para me dar tempo de pensar em algo, parti para o ataque:

- Que vocês estão fazendo no meu quarto?! Não se pode ter privacidade nessa casa?

- O que você não percebeu é que você estava gritando – respondeu uma desgastada Misato –Se estamos aqui, é porque você nos acordou.

Novamente, meu coração parou quando mirei em direção do terceiro escolhido. Olhei-o, mas ele mantinha o semblante baixo.

- E... o que vocês ouviram? – perguntei esperando o pior.

- O suficiente – disse Shinji – se é assim que você pensa a meu respeito, não volte a me dirigir a palavra. Esqueça que eu algum dia considerei você como a irmã que nunca tive.

Instantes depois ouvi a porta se abrir e em seguida bater. Não sei como, mas consegui olhar para Misato. Seu olhar estava carregado de desgosto. Não agüentei e abaixei os olhos e ela me disse: - Espero que você esteja satisfeita, Asuka – e pegando seu casaco e a chave do carro saiu atrás do idiota. Ainda pude ouvir seu resmungo: - Que hora para cair essa tempestade.

Foi aí que comecei a me dar conta de algumas coisas: Que essa era a primeira noite de Shinji de volta ao apartamento; que realmente a chuva caia de uma forma que não permitiu nem que a garota maravilha fosse embora, logo ela dormiu no quarto dele e ele dormiu na sala; que eu realmente não queria dizer aquilo, porque não é o que sinto.

Mas a principal coisa que eu me dei conta, é que eu estava agindo como uma namorada ciumenta...isso quer dizer que eu gosto de ...Shinji?

* * *

**Noites para chorar**

POV.: Misato

A ultima coisa que eu queria era estar na frente de um volante nessa noite. Essa é daquelas noites que você vai precisar tomar algo muito quente para aquecer depois de andar horas na chuva e, ainda assim, não tira a impressão de que a chuva é dentro de você.

Depois de 20 minutos rodando e algumas ligações feitas, finalmente compreendo um pouco a mente de meu protegido e desconfio que ele foi para um lugar especial. Acelero meu carro em direção à estação de trem de Omagazaki.

Quando cheguei o vejo tremendo e molhado até os ossos. Com um cobertor vou por trás e o surpreendo, cobrindo-o.

- Misato?

- Até que enfim te encontrei. Mesmo depois de rodar muito, parecia que você tinha sumido e com esse tempo, fiquei preocupada.

- Sinto muito.

- Sinto algo do velho Shinji saindo? – perguntei para distrair o ambiente.

Imediatamente caímos na gargalhada.

- Como me achou aqui? – ele me perguntou.

- Aqui foi onde toda essa história começou. De certa forma, estamos conectados à essa estação. Você pensou em ir embora dessa vez? – perguntei temendo a resposta.

- Não. Eu vim aqui justamente para me lembrar o que eu era e entender o caminho que me levou aqui.

- Shinji... o que aconteceu com você? Não foi só o acidente, certo? Eu gostaria de saber.

Observei meu pupilo, me observando e analisando meu pedido. Fiquei um pouco ressentida de ter que passar por uma aprovação dele. Mas no fim, ele me disse:

- Tudo bem, mas precisaremos de algo forte. O que você acha de uma garrafa de whisky?

- Eu não sabia que você bebia isso, Shinji – afirmei, surpresa.

- Existe muita coisa que você ainda não sabe.

- Antes de tudo, há uma muda de roupa para você, no carro. Achei que ia precisar.

* * *

**Mas essa tal de Tequila, mata a gente meu nego!**

POV.: Shinji

Ela tem razão. Agora é necessário que ela saiba no que e em que estamos metidos.

Vamos para um bar afastado de tudo, onde um garoto de 16 anos passa despercebido com o incentivo certo (leia-se dinheiro).

- Estou esperando – disse Misato, ansiosa.

- O que você sabe sobre meu atropelamento? – resolvi iniciar a coisa.

- Apenas que foi uma concussão grave e que você desmaiou – disse entre goles de whisky – Acordou no hospital, mas ficou em coma induzido por uma semana...

- Misato – disse, interrompendo-a – aquele dia, eu... morri.

- Como assim?! – gritou-me na cara, quase cuspindo a bebida.

- É sério. Eu senti meu corpo apagando, tudo escurecendo... e depois, o nada. Logo depois vi o filme da minha vida sendo passado e repassado...

- Isso é impossível. Não há maneira de você ter morrido. Isso poderia ser uma experiência de quase morte, como vemos em pacientes que passam por fatos traumáticos. Você precisa concordar que uma coisa dessas é meio impossível.

- Como pilotar robôs gigantes para salvar uma humanidade que nem ao menos encontra o caminho para a coexistência? – retorqui com sarcasmo – isso é traumático para você?

- Você tem alguma prova disso? – perguntou minha tutora responsável.

- Eu.. vi Touji – disse, baixando a voz – ele estava bem e...

- Shinji – Misato me abraçou – não é sua culpa, ele ter morrido. Infelizmente ele foi uma vítima de um acidente, graças a uma maldição chamada EVA.

- Eu falei com Touji, Misato. Entre nós está tudo bem agora. O problema foi que eu não pude ficar no céu, por assim dizer. Logo eu fui arrancado e trazido para um tubo gigante com LCL e, ao lado dele, um outro corpo.

- De quem era esse corpo, Shinji? – Misato estava confusa.

- Meu próprio corpo. Nisso, eu entendi: esse corpo não é o corpo original de Shinji Ikari.

- Está me dizendo que...

- Eu não posso morrer, pois novamente seria clonado. Minha vida não me pertence mais.

- Tudo que você está me dizendo é meio inacreditável.

- Mais do que um caminhão de 2,5 toneladas, a 85 quilômetros por hora atropelar um garoto de que não passa de 70 quilos e, ainda assim, ele sar ileso?

- Isso não é impossível de acontecer, Shinji. Só é improvável.

- Major Katsuragi, eu estou falando com Misato.

- Hã?

- Por mais que eu adore você, Major Misato Katsuragi, nesse momento eu quero falar com a amiga Misato Katsuragi. Se você vai agir como uma oficial e não como pessoa, isso pode ser considerado um encontro profissional e podemos resolver isso no Geofronte, com um exame psiquiátrico, me internar por demência ou coisa do gênero. Eu esperava esse tipo de coisa de Ritsuko, não de você.

Apesar de focar minha concentração no copo a minha frente, pude ver como o peso das palavras afetava minha amiga. Após um silencio incomodo, ela suspirou e voltou ao assunto.

- Sinto que eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para cuidar de você e Asuka. Eu deveria ser a responsável por você e muitas vezes me parece o contrário. Me desculpe, por não ser uma pessoa que você precisava para aliviar o peso de crescer.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você. Graças ao maldito Gendo Rokobungi, tive que aprender a tomar conta de mim mesmo, aos quatro anos. Você, embora ótima pessoa, também está em um momento de crescimento e aceitação de quem você é. Não se pode esperar que você acerte algo que nunca fez, de primeira. Considere isso um test-drive de quando resolver ter seus filhos com Kaji.

- O Quê?! – gritou ela, dessa vez acertando minha cara com um jato de whisky – desculpe – me pediu ainda mais vermelha, o que não parecia possível – Se é assim, então é certo dizer que você e Asuka formam um belo... – Misato calou ao ver como a menção pela segunda vez, do nome da piloto transformou minha cara.

- Ainda está bravo com ela?

- Como não estar? Como pode me pedir para perdoar ela depois de tudo o que ela me falou durante esse ano? Você realmente pode pedir que eu chegue para ela e diga "Ah! Claro! Tudo bem, você me tratar como lixo na frente de todo mundo. Façamos um trato: você me trata como lixo e eu fico como um cachorrinho lambendo suas botas, só por diversão". Pode me pedir isso, Misato?

- Embora eu acho que você já deveria ter feito isso há tempos, não acha que pegou muito pesado com ela?

- Sinceramente, nesse momento, estou me lixando para o que ela acha ou deixa de achar sobre mim, sobre se estou vivo ou morto ou sobre o que ela quer de sua vida. O que eu disse em casa é verdade – disse me levantando com um pouco de dificuldade, graças à bebida.

- Aonde você vai, Shinji?

- Procurar um hotel. Não quero voltar para casa, vou esfriar a cabeça uns dias e depois tento conviver com ela. Eu lhe devo isso, pelo menos.

- Você acha que como sua tutora eu poso deixar você fazer isso? Mocinho, você volta para casa comigo, quer você queira ou não? – se erguendo como um ogro, chamou a atenção de todo o bar.

- Vai me forçar, Misato? – perguntei, aceitando seu desafio.

- Talvez eu conte uma história de uma garota de rabo de cavalo e óculos a uma certa piloto Eva de cabelo curto azulado – disse a Major, de "volta ao cargo".

- Chantagem, Misato? Pois deixe-me dizer uma coisa para você: isso é muita sacanagem – falei, rendido.

- Nada como conhecer os pontos fracos dos outros – disse brindando-me com um sorriso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Do lado de fora do bar, depois de chamarmos um "Hugo", praticamente nos carregamos de volta para o carro. Misato, estava um pouco melhor que eu, disse:

- Estou surpresa por você ter agüentado esse tranco Shinji. Onde aprendeu a beber assim?

- Tive uma boa professora. – disse, rindo da cara de ogro que ela fez nesse momento – Calma, não me referia a você. Já que você sabe da Angie, sabe que ela também é boa de copo.

Sentamos no carro e enquanto Misato lutava para pegar a chave do carro, eu lhe disse: - É melhor chamar um táxi. Não estamos falando de tomar uma cerveja, mas de que nós secamos uma garrafa de whisky, em partes iguais. Tranque o carro e peça para Kaji ou um agente da seção 2 vir buscar depois.

- Tem razão. Você já pensou em tudo, certo? – perguntou-me. Sem mais, resolveu a voltar ao assunto que nos tinha trazido àquele fim de mundo – Shinji, sobre tudo o que você me contou... é muito para acreditar sem alguma prova física.

- Entendo. Você leu minha ficha certo?

- Sim, mas – eu a impedi de falar, tirei minha camisa peguei sua mão e passeei pelo meu peito e costas – O que você está fazendo? – perguntou-me novamente vermelha ao extremo.

- O que você sente? – perguntei olhando nos olhos dela.

- Eu... eu...nada – depois de algum tempo com a mão no meu corpo – o que eu deveria sentir?

- Minhas cicatrizes da época em que vim para Tókio 3. Lembra-se que meu corpo estava recheado delas? – respondo.

- Como você ganhou aqueles ferimentos? - me perguntou, já mais calma.

- A maior parte é cortesia de meu pai.

- Como assim?

- Os parentes que ele me deixou sob cuidados eram sádicos. Me torturaram de várias formas, chegando inclusive, a me queimar com ferro em brasa. Na época, me disseram que isso era uma ordem explícita de Gendo Ikari – disse, finalmente deixando sair algo que me apertava o peito há mais de 10 anos.

- Shinji...Shin...ji – Misato já estava com os olhos úmidos. Não agüentou mais e caiu em um choro sentido, como se aquilo tivesse um eco profundo nela mesma.

- Relaxa, você não sabia. Não tinha como saber. Eu não queria que você soubesse. Chora, tira do peito e aproveita e joga pra fora o que você tem dentro de você. Não é fácil ser durona o tempo todo.

Após alguns minutos de choro, Misato se acalma e me olha. Então solta: - Se quiser, eu posso mandar alguns agentes da seção 2, fazerem uma visitinha para seus antigos tutores.

- Não é necessário. Eu já fiz uma surpresinha para eles.

- O que você fez?

- Hackeei a senha de Ritsuko e usei o MAGI para colocar uma enorme soma de dinheiro na conta deles.

- Não entendi. Você se vingou, pagando eles?

- É. Só que usei o dinheiro da New Yakusa. Depois, mandei as provas para o governo Japonês. E finalmente, desviei o dinheiro para uma conta que abri. Essa conta, por sua vez distribui dinheiro para 450 instituições de caridade ao redor do mundo além, da sua conta, da minha, Rei, Asuka, Hyuga, Maya, Aoba e Makoto, chefe da seção de manutenção dos Evas. Com exceção da minha e da sua, a dos outros receberão as quantias como conta-gotas, para não despertar suspeitas deles e nem da New Yakuza. Se eles investigarem, eles chegarão ao máximo no nome do titular da conta que eu abri.

- E qual seria? – pergunta, minha tutora com espanto estampado na face – Gendo Ikari?

- Muito óbvio. Na verdade, eu abri a conta no nome de Mahatma Ghandy.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou-me incrédula.

- Não se anda com Kensuke, sem aprender uma coisinha ou duas – respondi com falsa modéstia.

- Aqui entre nós: Qual é a senha de Ritsuko?

- Ayam.

- Senha estranha.

- Leia ao contrário.

* * *

**Bom dia? Só se for pra você!**

POV.: Misato

Sono. Como eu gostaria de conciliar o sono, depois de tudo que Shinji contou-me. Eu não sei o que é pior: ter a vida que ele teve ou ter a possibilidade de não ter um fim. Isso me lembra de um livro que li antes do Segundo Impacto, chamado o Retrato de Dorian Grey, onde um ser imortal vivia jovem e belo, enquanto sua imagem pintada em um quadro, envelhecia por ele. Isso me parece muito com a situação de Shinji. Se o que ele diz for verdade, ele não terá a paz eterna enquanto seu retrato, o tanque de clonagem existir.

Imagine se resolverem fazer um estoque permanente de pilotos Eva. Todos com a taxa de sincronização de Shinji. Um admirável Mundo Novo. Imagine garotos de 15 anos como escravos, do desejo alheio, todos com um corpo malhado de exercícios e treinamento. Hum, isso é o sonho de todo mulher, um peito começando a ser definido...o que eu estou pensando? Isso já foi longe demais. É hora de dormir.

Nesse momento, sinto o Sol batendo no meu rosto, sinal que deve estar amanhecendo. Devia ter fechado a janela. Viro para outro lado e bato a cabeça com outra cabeça. Será que Kaji... não com as crianças aqui. Somos responsáveis demais para fazer isso desse modo, então quem é... ah! É só o Shinji...

**- WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!** – grito com todas as forças.

- O quê? Angel? – disse o garoto, caindo da cama e batendo a cabeça no chão.

- Onde? como? Quando? Por quê? – perguntei, aterrada

O café da "manhã" ou melhor, o café da tarde pelo horário, foi servido em um clima altamente constrangedor. De um lado. Shinji, irritado com Asuka, insistindo em não dirigir a palavra para a alemã, que por sua vez não estava com humor para aquilo e me fuzilava com o olhar e eu, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido depois que saímos do táxi e por que ele dormira no meu quarto.

- Eu vou sair – disse Shinji.

- Vou com você – começou Asuka, mas se deteve com o olhar gélido da Terceira criança.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei como quem não queria nada.

- Visitar um velho amigo – respondeu e saiu, batendo a porta.

Olhei para Asuka que, por um momento, esqueceu que estava com birra por causa de ser acordada com um grito, embora eu desconfie que o motivo seja outro. Ela me perguntou: - Algum amigo de Shinji veio de outra cidade para visitá-lo?

- Que eu saiba, os únicos amigos que Shinji tem são... – calei-me, ao descobrir o destino dele.

Asuka, pareceu-me em outro mundo, mas depois de um segundo, entendeu. Ficamos tragando o silencio de nossa própria estupidez. Levamos Shinji para cima e para baixo, menos para o lugar que ele realmente queria ir.

* * *

**Mais um túmulo**

POV.: Shinji.

Cemitério de Tókio 3.

Ironia divina é um problema. Quem diria que o túmulo de Touji Suzuhara estaria exatamente uma quadra após o jazigo perpétuo de Yui Ikari. É dessas ironias que eu fatalmente choraria de rir. Estranha escolhas de palavras. "Ironia", "fatalmente" e "túmulo".

Isso traduz bem a minha nova vida agora. Uma ironia que eu arrisque minha vida a cada quinzena, e ainda assim não possa ir para meu túmulo. Chega a doer, essa ironia.

- Olá meu velho. Como vai o outro mundo? Espero que bem, afinal eu não conheci mais do que os cinco minutos de nossa conversa, mas saiba que foi ótimo o que você fez por mim. Mesmo morto, você ainda cumpriu o papel de amigo. Absolveu-me de algo que poucos fariam por mim. Como nosso tempo foi abreviado, quero te dizer que ainda hoje, mesmo com tudo, eu daria minha vida para poder ouvir suas reclamações, ver sua cara de injuria quando falávamos da Hikari só para você me bater.

Nesse momento, uma segunda sombra surge frente ao túmulo mais atrás de minha posição e, sem cerimônia alguma, me dá um belo soco na cabeça. Apesar da força do soco, eu não me viro. Mesmo sem vê-lo, já sei quem está ali:

- Não é a sua especialidade, mas admito que você melhorou nisso...Kensuke.

- Eu era o homem dos planos. Pelo visto serei agora um homem de ação, também – e finalmente vindo para o meu lado, me diz – caso você não saiba, todos ficamos preocupados com você, quando foi atropelado. Eu esperava mais de um amigo. Pelo menos podia me dizer que estava bem.

- Você ainda me considera um amigo, Kensuke? Bom, esse túmulo mostra que não é muito saudável ser meu amigo.

- Isso é verdade, mas também não era saudável para o Touji seguir um nerd militar que tinha milhões de idéias sobre armas e guerra. Caso você não se lembre, foi você que salvou a gente daquele Angel em forma de pênis – completou rindo.

- Hehehehe – comecei rindo, mas quanto mais eu pensava na aparência do quarto Angel, mais me lembrava da semelhança com um pênis e não agüentei – Bwahahahahahahahaha.

Nesse momento, estávamos os dois rindo como idiotas e, por um momento, pareceu-nos que Touji estava conosco novamente, soltando alguma piada idiota ou comentando alguma estupidez minha ou de Kensuke.

- Para...pára...minha...barriga...vai...explodir – disse Kensuke entre vários acessos de risos. Depois de um bom tempo, conseguimos nos acalmar o suficiente para Kensuke voltar a dizer – E então, Shinji? O que vai ser dessa vez? Vai correr ou pagar pela morte de Touji?

- Hããããã?!

- Uma vida por outra. E a pena pela morte de Touji é que você tenha uma vida feliz e produtiva, sem fugas. Pelo visto, é hora de crescermos, Shinji. – disse me abraçando em seguida. Ao fundo, pude ver como Hikari nos dava um pouco de espaço para nos reunirmos, mas agora, um de nós, _in memorian_.

* * *

**O que fazer quando seu amigo só traz problemas?**

POV.: Kensuke

_Extraído do diário eletrônico de Kensuke Aida:  
_Incrível!. Hoje faz exatamente cinco dias que meu amigo volta para a escola e já estamos suspensos. Se bem que dessa vez foi por uma boa causa. Na verdade, uma ótima causa.

Era mais um dia normal a irritantemente lento de escola com o professor falando pela enésima vez sobre o Segundo Impacto e sua experiência na recém derretida Antártida e, como sempre nós estávamos dispersos: uns dormindo, outros participando de um Chat sobre algo ou simplesmente batendo papo baixinho. Shinji estava cochilando, enquanto eu participava de uma conferencia sobre Jogos de Guerra.

Quando o sinal bateu, muitos colegas de sala saíram para almoçar. Do jeito que estávamos, ficamos, cada um com sua diversão. Não notamos a entrada de Hiko Matsushida, um valentão que havia chegado à nossa escola para fazer o último ano e, como era o último ano, os professores não se preocupavam com o fato dele agredir outros alunos. Acontece que o burro era tão burro que conseguiu repetir, ou seja, agora agüentávamos ele se pavoneando como delinqüente residente, em vez de novato.

Ele viu meu amigo dormindo e foi direto para ele:

- Ora, ora. Se não é Shinji 'evangelion' Ikari. Pensei que não iria dar as caras aqui de novo.

- zzzzzzzzz...

- Dormindo no período de aula? Pelo visto, você não só é um covarde, como também é preguiçoso, estou certo.

- ZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Irritado pela aparente ignorância de meu amigo que, a essa altura, roncava à olhos vistos, como se não dormisse direito há dias, Matsushida o pegou pela gola e o arremessou ao chão. Alguma coisa tinha que acordá-lo.

- Agora que tenho sua atenção, posso te dizer o quanto eu odeio a idéia de uma bicha de você ainda estar vivo.

- Desculpe, acho que ainda não fomos apresentados. Sou Shinji Ikari, muito prazer – disse meu amigo, estendendo a mão, depois de um longo bocejo.

Eu estava congelado ao ver como ele atuava como se não fosse com ele, a situação. Nesse meio tempo, todos os outros alunos já haviam voltado para a sala e, inclusive, o professor acabava de entrar. E com mais público, o valentão não podia deixar passar a oportunidade passar.

- Você é um viado de merda – e socou Shinji no rosto, partindo seu lábio. O estranho é que ele não pareceu se incomodar com isso. Ao contrário, parecia confortável com aquele filete de sangue correndo pelo seu rosto.

- Por que você não procura alguém que está coma mínima vontade de agüentar suas criancices. Eu já tenho alguém assim na minha vida – disse Shinji olhando firmemente para a demônia Langley.

Mais um soco o derrubou. Quando eu ia me meter, ele gentilmente me estendeu o braço me impedindo.

- Por que você não vai até a esquina chupar prego até virar palito? – sempre com um sorriso amistoso no rosto, meu amigo continuava assim. Eu não entendia aonde ele queria chegar. Matsushida perdeu o pouco controle e disse:

- Eu vou mandar você para ocupar, a cova ao lado daquele viadinho morto do Suzuhara. – como esperado, toda a sala ficou muda. A menção do nome de meu finado amigo, fez com que alguns de nós pensássemos em comprar a briga e dar uma lição no safado. Nesse Momento, vimos Shinji levantar completamente diferente, o que não passou desapercebido por Hiko – Parece que toquei em um ponto sensível.

Shinji se aproximou lentamente de Matsushida e lhe disse: - Agora você foi longe demais!

- Vamos ver o que você pode fazer – disse o delinqüente diminuindo a distância e tentando acertar mais soco em Shinji, coisa que não ocorreu porque o antes calmo Shinji Ikari segurou o punho que vinha em sua direção a menos de 3 centímetros de seu rosto e, em seguida, girou o braço de Matsushida até ouvir o som seco de ossos se estalando e os gritos de dor de Hiko e das garotas da sala, estas, por reflexo da imagem que viam diante delas.

- Hiko Matsushida. Deixe me dizer uma coisa: a próxima vez que tocar no nome de Touji Suzuhara, lave sua boca com o melhor sabão que seu dinheiro pode comprar.

Nesse momento, alguns alunos de outras salas amontoavam-se para ver o que estava acontecendo, afinal, não é todo dia que um adolescente que foi atropelado por um caminhão e deveria estar morto, quebra um braço do cara mais perverso da escola.

No meio da multidão aglomerada na porta, alguns caras que andavam com Matsushida resolveram comprar a briga, entraram na sala empurrando as pessoas e passaram pela delegada como se não fosse nada, empurrando-a ao chão. Nesse momento, Shinji disse para mim:

- Kensuke, que tal me dar uma mão aqui?

- Pensei que um piloto EVA poderia cuidar disso sozinho – respondi, calmamente.

- Mas que tipo de amigo eu seria se não dividisse a diversão com você? Que tal um apoio estratégico, também?

- Já pensei nisso. Você notou que estamos no térreo?

- O que você está pensando, Kensuke? – perguntou Shinji.

- Hoje é meu dia de botar o lixo fora – respondi, aumentando meu sorriso.

* * *

_Como era de se esperar, se na semana passada eu reclamava da falta de medalhas de ouro, nesta o brasil fez por merecer. Ou melhor, as atletas brasileiras fizeram por merecer. Mataram a pau._

_Este capítulo homenageia Mauren Maggi, pelo centímetro mais cagado da história do esporte nacional, rs!_

_Este capítulo foi escrito ao som de "Taxi Lunar" do cd o Grande Encontro._

_Qualquer dúvida, elogio, reclamação, ou apenas para dizer você é um brocheneta, deixem Review._

_Nos Lemos,  
_

_Fan Surfer_


	6. Estudante modelo: até parece!

**Conseqüências**

PV.: Diretor Yamato

- Só pode ser brincadeira – levanto os olhos, quando termino de ler o relatório – deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Ikari, há 60

dias você foi atropelado, dado como morto por seus colegas. Sobreviveu, voltou e sabe-se-lá Deus, como se recuperou tão

bem, volta pra escola e, nem uma semana depois, se envolve com uma briga e quebra o braço do Matsushida – um notório

delinqüente – e, aliado à Aida, joga outros dois delinqüentes que vieram para pegar você, pela janela. É isso?

- Em resumo... sim – respondeu o aludido – minhas semanas são bem estranhas mesmo.

- Deseja falar alguma mais alguma coisa, Ikari?

- Só que eu não sabia que Kensuke brigava tão bem – respondeu sorrindo, coisa que ficava engraçado, vendo o rosto

inchado dele – Onde aprendeu a brigar assim, Ken?

- Ora, você é um piloto EVA e Touji era um esquentadinho. Não era como se eu precisasse usar os punhos, mas eu

conheço um pouquinho de kung-fu, Krav Maka, essas coisas – respondeu o outro, com o nariz sangrando, segurando a

armação do óculos, em pedaços.

- Vocês não estão levando a serio, certo? – perguntei exasperado – Vamos ver como vocês se comportam com a chegada

de seus pais.

- Misato foi convocada? – pergunta Ikari.

- Seus pais virão aqui – respondi em tom seco.

- Meu pai irá vir? Aqui? Ele nunca veio a uma reunião minha – disse Kensuke.

- Isso não é necessário. Fizemos o que fizemos e assumiremos a responsabilidade – disse Ikari. Neste momento recebo a

notificação por telefone dizendo que os senhores Sasuke Aida, Gendo Ikari e a senhorita Misato Katsuragi, estão aqui

para acompanhar ao "inquérito" escolar.

Ao entrarem, vejo o papel dos pais na vida dos filhos. Enquanto os Aidas se tratam com uma firmeza de olhar, sem deixar

de transparecer o carinho de família, os Ikaris, simplesmente mantém um contato visual o suficiente para demonstrar a

gélida relação entre pai e filho, o que me faz pensar no que o garoto passou para ter esse olhar. Curiosamente, o olhar do

jovem Ikari muda radicalmente quando cruza com o de sua tutora encarregada. Quem quebra o silencio da cena é o mais

velho dos Ikaris.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Gendo Ikari.

- Posso perguntar a mesma coisa. Quando é que eu passei a ser tão importante, para você perder algumas horas? –

perguntou o jovem Ikari.

- É minha folga – respondeu o pai.

- Não a perca por minha causa!

Enquanto isso, os dois Aidas tinham uma conversa semelhante, mas em um tom mais ameno:

- Ué pai, pensei que estava de plantão hoje. Saiu mais cedo do trabalho? – perguntou o jovem Aida.

- A Major Katsuragi me deu o dia livre. Ela me disse que eu teria que cuidar de você, mas não pensei que o estrago foi

tanto assim. É melhor você pensar em como vai pagar o conserto dos óculos.

Olhei para a jovem mulher que, percebendo o desgosto de seu protegido com a presença paterna, resolveu acertar a

coisa de modo rápido. Chegou para mim e, seriamente, perguntou:

- Diretor Yamato. Pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Em resumo, como seu protegido me disse há pouco: ele bateu em um outro aluno, quebrou o braço dele e, com a ajuda

de Aida, bateu e jogou outros dois pela janela.

- Qual o grau de participação de Kensuke? – perguntou a moça.

- Eu fui o autor intelectual da idéia, entre outras coisas – disse o jovem com um sorriso, que morreu ao ver a cara de

poucos amigos de seu pai.

- Além disso, um pouco antes de vocês chegarem, os mais novos valentões da escola, diziam que assumiriam a

responsabilidades por seus atos.

- Em algumas culturas, homens na nossa idade já são casados ou estão para se casarem. Logo, podemos assumir as

conseqüências por uma briguinha de colégio – disse o jovem Ikari.

- De acordo – foi a única coisa com que Gendo Ikari disse, antes de virar as costas e sair pela porta.

- Nunca deveria ter vindo aqui – retrucou o filho, antes que a porta se fechasse. Foi assustador, a falta de emoção do

comentário.

- Senhor Aida. Senhorita Katsuragi. Podemos prosseguir nossa conversa?

Os dois assentiram e, quando passaríamos à nova etapa do relatório, minha sala foi invadida por vários alunos da sala

dos aludidos.

- Senhor diretor. Exigimos estar presentes nessa reunião – informou a delegada de classe, uma garota normalmente

calma e lúcida.

- Horaki – chamei a atenção dela – em primeiro, não aceito que entrem na minha sala dessa maneira. E, em segundo

vocês podem pedir, não exigir nada. Mas nesse caso vou fazer uma exceção, desde que vocês escolham cinco alunos, para

comporem uma comissão e participarem desta reunião na qualidade de testemunhas.

Após um começo caótico, ficaram como testemunhas, a delegada Horaki, Ayanami Rei, Dave Sinclair e Hans Swartzman,

alunos de intercambio e Kimi Furukawa. Sua irmã gêmea, Kanda tentou entrar, mas foi barrada e teve que esperar na

porta.

- Podemos seguir em frente? – perguntei, no que todos assentiram.

* * *

**Competição**

POV.: Kanda Furukawa.

Odeio esperar. Isso vem desde a barriga, diz minha mãe. Ela sempre disse que eu era tão apressada que nascemos de

sete meses e eu passei à frente para vir primeiro. Também fui a primeira a andar e, conseqüentemente, a cair de bicicleta.

Sempre gostei de estar à frente das minhas amigas. Isso também aconteceu em relação aos meus sentimentos.

Não somos sonsas, como muitos garotos de nossa idade acreditam. Nós mulheres somos mais seletivas. Não participamos

de seus jogos tribais de homens. Apenas gostamos de assisti-los. Não somos imunes aos homens. Apenas sabemos

apreciar, dissimuladamente.

Foi por isso, que quando conheci Kensuke Aida, vi além do que a maioria das garotas viam e comecei a estudá-lo com

afinco. O que muitas viam como um nerd idiota, eu via como um cara que, com o incentivo certo, não teria limites na vida. E

isso acabou me cativando.

Tudo ia de vento em popa até a morte de seu amigo, o eterno namorado da Horaki, Suzuhara.

De começo, ele ficou arrasado. Tanto que sua fragilidade ficou à mostra e, muitas garotas notaram, inclusive minha irmã.

Logo, Ikari voltou a freqüentar a escola, mas nem isso mudou muita coisa. É como se eles se culpassem pela morte de

Suzuhara. Um tempo depois disso, o próprio Ikari acaba sendo atropelado, ficou internado e, pelo que eu vi, eles fizeram

as pazes nesse período. O que nos leva ao fato ocorrido hoje.

Ironicamente o fato de eu ser a primeira fez com que eu ficasse de fora da reunião. Tudo por uma aposta idiota com Kimi.

Ela me disse que eu não poderia ser última a chegar em sala e não ficar de castigo segurando os famosos baldes

d´aguas, fora da sala. Para ser a última fiquei mais tempo na biblioteca e, quando cheguei na sala, Shinji já havia

quebrado o braço daquele punk e eu só vi o resto da briga.

Confesso que fiquei surpresa – agradavelmente surpresa – com o desempenho de Kensuke, principalmente por que, de

certa forma, ele não deveu nada a seu colega, em se tratando de luta. O problema virá agora. Com todas as luzes

voltadas para os dois, eles se converteram em dois alvos do assanhamento feminino, inclusive de Kimi que, se antes eu

desconfiava que ela já via algumas qualidades em Kensuke, agora irá dar em cima dele, quer goste dele ou não.

Volto pra sala frustrada e vejo alguém com uma cara de poucos amigos maior do que a minha. Por isso, decido averiguar

se minhas suspeitas são verdadeiras:

- Por que você está com essa cara, Asuka? Se queria estar na sala do diretor, por que não foi até lá? – perguntei em seu

ouvido, notando que nossa sala já tinha desistido de assistir aulas e, todos, exceto a Alemã demonstravam-se

interessadíssimos no resultado da reunião.

- Por que você acha que eu gostaria de esta lá, defendendo aquele bebezão do Ikari? Ele precisa aprender a assumir as

responsabilidades.

- Mas vocês não são namorados? – perguntei, com tom de falsa inocência.

- Eu?! O quê?! Ele?! Nem que fosse o último homem da terra. Eu jamais teria algo com aquele frouxo – dizia minha colega

de sala, com o rosto completamente vermelho.

- Pode ser, mas agora a pouco, ele não pareceu tão frouxo. Na verdade, ele pareceu bem viril. Tanto que já tem algumas

garotas da outra sala, que vão ficar de olho em Shinji Ikari.

- Ou em Kensuke Aida – retorquiu a ruiva – ou você acha que eu não percebi como você olha para ele. Francamente,

esperava que seu gosto fosse melhor. Você bateu a cabeça quando era criança ou o quê?

- Nã...não sei do que você fala – disse, preocupada de ter dado bandeira.

- Não mesmo? Ou você acha que o fato de você andar comendo aquele nerd com os olhos, me passou despercebido.

- Nem o jeito como você olha para o "frouxo Ikari" me passou!

Nenhuma de nós falou mais nada. Ficamos desfrutando de nossas vitórias vazias. Ela havia conseguido ver algo que eu

ainda não queria mostrar e sorria por isso. Só que, ao perceber que o mesmo acontecia com ela, o sorriso foi sumindo da

cara e a expressão mudou para outra, que podia ser lida por medo. Após mais um minuto de estudo daquela que estava à

minha frente, lhe disse:

- Trégua? – sorri em confiança.

- Trégua! – respondeu, com outro sorriso. Mais um pouco de silencio foi rompido, dessa vez pela alemã – Isso é o começo

de uma bela amizade?

- Sem dúvida! Mas o que você acha que acontecerá com eles?

- Não se preocupe. Eles não serão expulsos, embora eles adorariam se livrar dessas aulas.

* * *

**Repercussões**

_Extraído do Diário eletrônico de Kensuke Aida._

_Duas semanas de gancho, no final, até que saíram barato. Shinji ficará uns dois dias a mais, por conta da sua atitude de se _

_defender com "força excessiva". No entanto, algo me diz que o diretor só nos suspendeu para evitar que outras brigas _

_acontecessem. Não que eu ache que o poder de NERV tenha algo a ver com isso, acho mesmo é que ele estava mais do que _

_contente de poder se livrar de três dos piores alunos por alguns dias._

_Ainda mais que, além de serem espancados, foram humilhados._

_Eu confesso que o melhor foi a conversa com os pais dos caras do ultimo ano. Quando eles disseram que os filhos não ficariam _

_calados perante isso, Shinji olhou para eles e disse:_

_- Seria uma pena se na próxima batalha com um Angel, o carro ou a casa de vocês sofressem um infeliz acidente. Afinal, um EVA _

_não foi feito exatamente para se manejar nas ruas estreitas, não concorda, Kensuke?_

_- Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntou o pai de um deles._

_- Ameaça é algo que não se pretende cumprir – disse Shinji – se seus filhos encostarem um dedo em Kensuke ou em alguém da _

_minha sala, com ou sem Angel, seus pertences sofrerão um acidente com a sola da bota do EVA Unidade 01. E, aproveitando, _

_diga para eles pedirem desculpas à delegada de classe._

_Todos na sala olhavam para Shinji. Até eu me espantei, pois era a primeira vez que ele usava a posição de piloto do EVA para se _

_vangloriar. Pela cara de Misato, ela pensou a mesma coisa._

_Que a delegada e Ayanami fossem lá para defender Shinji, não me surpreendeu. Afinal, não sei o que mudou entre eles, mas _

_depois do acidente, eles estão firmando uma amizade sólida. Ayanami, embora não consiga ver emoção nela, perde muito tempo _

_olhando Shinji, quando este não está olhando. O maluco da situação foi que os outros alunos / testemunhas eram um alemão _

_que chegou no Japão há dois meses e um irlandês. Enquanto o Sinclair já saiu conosco algumas vezes, o Hans ainda não _

_conseguiu falar uma sentença._

_Agora, o mais estranho foi a presença da Furukawa. Sempre pensei que, de todos os alunos do planeta, ela acharia mais _

_interessante estudar a vida de uma ave extinta pelo Segundo Impacto do que ajudar algum colega._

_Na saída, enquanto as outras pessoas cochichavam, Shinji me puxou de canto e disse:_

_- Preciso de um favor._

_- Qual? – perguntei, já pensando em mais uma encrenca._

_- Preciso de um programa. Com esse objetivo e que se passe por qualquer coisa menos um programa de busca – e me entregou _

_um papel com os objetivos do programa._

_- É o que penso que é? Por que, algo com essas especificações é um..._

_- Isso mesmo. E por favor, não assine isso. será muito perigoso se o fizer._

_- Ok, mas vou precisar de um computador melhor para fazer isso._

_Imediatamente, meu amigo pegou um vultuoso maço de notas, me passou e disse:_

_- Nada de comprar coisas rastreáveis; peça para seus amigos do submundo tecnológico._

_- O que você pensa que eu sou? – perguntei, falsamente indignado._

_- Um nerd, lógico. E como todo nerd, vai adorar o desafio – disse com um sorriso sacana._

_Desisto de contra-argumentar com ele._

* * *

_Espero que a briga do capítulo passado tenha agradado._

_Uma das coisas que sempre me incomodaram na série, foi o fato de Kensuke ser completamente esquecido de uma hora para outra... não houve nem uma tentativa de aprofundar um pouco o personagem._

_Justamente por isso, decidi fazer a história em POV´s para poder trabalhar com o modo dos personagens secundários poderem interagirem com a história, dando profundidade à coisa._

_Capítulo escrito ao som de Wings of Words, tema de Gundam Seed Destiny, interpretado pela banda Chemistry e Honno no Tobira, de FictionJunction, da mesma série.  
_

_Fan Surfer_


	7. Angel Delivery: Sempre que você pede

_**Azul profundo**_

POV.: Fuyutski

Desisto. É impossível. Ele jamais irá me ouvir que tratar o filho com um pouquinho de respeito não ia doer. Mas, o todo

poderoso comandante-em-chefe de NERV me ouviu? Não. E agora, toda a agenda pode ser alterada porque nosso plano

depende da Unidade 01 e, ela, por sua vez depende da Terceira Criança. Em poucas palavras, o peão acaba de se tornar

um bispo.

Como sempre, deixo meu ex-aluno a sós com seus pensamentos, mas me pergunto se as coisas seriam diferentes com Yui

viva. A morte dela devastou nós dois, de maneiras diferente. Enquanto ele tornou-se o esposo eternamente enlutado que

não consegue se livrar do fantasma da mulher que, contra todos os prognósticos, amava mais que tudo; a mim ficou o papel

de tutorá-lo nessa nova jornada, assim como Katsuragi faz com sua prole. O que me traz ao real motivo de me encontrar

com a filha de minha amiga Naoko Akagi, às sombras.

- Qual a razão para esse chamado, Dra. Akagi? – perguntei

- Queria saber se você é confiável, Sub-comandante – disse a mulher, com um meio sorriso.

- Eu poderia esperar o mesmo de você? – rebati.

- O comportamento de Shinji está começando a se tornar o foco das atenções do centro de comando e temo que as ações

do piloto começam a tirar o foco do Comandante Ikari. A pergunta é: nosso foco ficará à mercê de um moleque de 15 anos?

- Seguramente que não, mas isso não é motivo suficiente para encontrarmo-nos no escuro.

- Se o fiz, foi para evitar que SEELE soubesse de nossa situação – defendeu-se a médica e cientista.

- Então talvez deveria ter me convidado – a voz fria de Gendo soou a meio metro de Akagi, por suas costas.

- Ah... Ikari – disse-me sem alterar minha voz – está atrasado. Não creio que seus pais aprovariam esse seu

comportamento.

- Você me entregou!! – gritou a loira em minha cara – você me disse que era confiável!!

- Não disse. Nem você me disse o mesmo – argumentei com a mesma racionalidade que uso todo dia – além do mais, você

não disse perguntou para quem eu era confiável.

- Gostaria de conversar à sós com a Doutora Akagi – ordenou, meu ex-pupilo – Fuyutski, nos dê licença.

- Ikari. Se eu fosse você ouviria o que ela tem a dizer. Você parece meio abalado.

* * *

**Ataque à Asuka.**

POV: HIKARI.

Hoje ela não me escapa. Faz uns dias que tenho que perguntar algo para Asuka que atormenta meus pensamentos. Algo

que, se a resposta for o que acredito que seja, poderá fazer com que toda essa pecha de durona e egoísta de minha amiga

vá por terra.

Ainda assim, não posso esquecer que ela é quem diz ser, ou seja: se não dá na primeira tentativa adoce as coisas e tente

na segunda. Ela não me disse nada enquanto ele esteve em coma, mas eu sabia que ela se sentia muito triste, como se

tivesse perdido parte de seu coração. Logo, quando ele melhorou no hospital, ele mandou-me chamar e, por mais estranho

que possa parecer, ele gritou com ela. Mesmo assim, eles estavam até que bem.

Daí vem o primeiro confronto com um Angel. Sei que eles não podem comentar muita coisa, mas ainda assim, ela me disse

que algo muito ruim aconteceu com Shinji. E logo após isso, eles pararam de se falar, não chegavam mais juntos às aulas e

criavam um clima pesado na sala toda, quando seus olhares se cruzavam.

Veio a confusão com a briga e todo mundo que poderia tomar partido de defender Shinji e Kensuke na diretoria foi, menos

ela. Mais uma semana de provas de sincronização, seja lá o que forem isso, e os dois ainda não voltaram ao normal.

Atualmente eles apenas se toleram e, fazem suas viagens juntamente com Ayanami ou Kensuke, que diga-se de passagem,

está com um problema dobrado, com aquelas irmãs gêmeas. É daí que começarei meu ataque.

E como eu não sou louca de ficar de frente com o furacão Sohryu, vou fazer o prato favorito dela.

Como esperado, minha amiga chega e já se joga no sofá, como se fosse a sua casa. Imediatamente eu digo:

- Limpou os pés? – caprichando no sotaque alemão que me ensinara.

- Sim, mãe, não se preocupe – responde ela alegremente.

Esse é o nosso segredo, compartir as coisas de sua vida na Alemanha é a única maneira de a grande, auto-suficiente e

egocêntrica Asuka Langley Sohryu voltar a ser uma garota comum. Pelo que ela me disse, nem Misato sabe como manejá-la

e, já que minha natureza já é meio mãezona mesmo, acabamos por tomar isso como nossa senha, diária para quando

estamos sozinhas.

- Asuka, que tal colocar a mesa para variar? – continuei o jogo.

- Para você mudar as coisas de lugar e me chamar de desleixada? Não, obrigado – retorquiu minha amiga.

- Caso não faça, hoje é o dia de castigo – joguei a cartada – vai ficar ou encarar?

- Seus castigos não são de nada mesmo. Prefiro pagar o preço.

- Ótimo! Esperava que dissesse isso! – respondi com meu melhor sorriso à lá Touji.

Isso não passou despercebido por ela, mas como sempre, não disse nada. Somente me olhou e, enquanto me preparava

para ir ao ataque, chegaram minhas irmãs, Hika e Saki. Saki é a mais velha e conta com 21 anos. Trabalha como produtora

para a rádio New 3; conhecida por ser rígida porém generosa com o resto da equipe, já esta cotada para assumir a gerencia

de produção da rádio após dois anos lá. Já Hika é três anos mais velha que eu e já se prepara para prestar arqueologia

forense na Nova Toudai. Dona de uma atitude que lembra muito a comandante Katsuragi, no humor e no modo de ver a

vida, e deu-se por missão de vida, fazer contraponto com Saki. Ambas já se sentiam cômodas com o jeito de ser de Asuka,

respeitavam sua maturidade pretensa e não a irritavam mais que o necessário. E, como minhas irmãs, tem os mesmos

genes autoritários que eu, preciso cuidar para que eu não diga nada que possa colocar Asuka em má situação... ou fazer

justamente isso.

- Olá garotas, como foram nas aulas hoje – pergunta Saki.

- O que nossa adorada irmã quer dizer é: muitos gatinhos na escola? – chega Hika de supetão, como um furacão e, olhando

para minha cara, diz sorrindo – já lavei as mãos, mãe.

- Deixe-me ver... Lave de novo – disse, entrando no jogo – Saki, venha se sentar.

- Vocês não responderam minha pergunta, garotas. Como foi o dia de vocês?

- Modorrento. Um tédio. Ridículo como sempre – disse Asuka.

- E os gatinhos? Algum partido interessante? – disse Hika.

- Naquela escola não tem ninguém que mereça uma segunda olhada – responde minha amiga.

- Nem uns certos amigos de vocês? – inclinou-se sobre ela, Hika.

- Se você chama um nerd e um fracote de partidões, temos os membros dos três patetas – e, ouvi-la dizer isso, fez com que

algo estalasse dentro de mim.

- Com licença – disse apressada, com indisfarçável voz de choro.

Cinco minutos depois, me refiz e voltei para a sala, encontrando uma discussão entre Hika e Asuka de dar medo. Cheguei

até a cadeira onde estava Saki e perguntei-lhe: - O que houve aqui?

- Hika perguntou para Asuka se Shinji era bonito e ela negou. Logo depois perguntou se ele era inteligente e, novamente

ela negou. Por último perguntou se ele era virgem e, como Asuka não respondeu nada, ela decidiu que sim e disse estar

disposta a tirar a virgindade de Shinji. A partir daí, Asuka explodiu – disse Saki, com evidente senso de humor

**- Que tal se você parar de agir como uma namorada enciumada só para variar?** – gritou minha irmã com evidente enfado.

**- O que você está insinuando? Meu Deus, eu não fazia idéia que uma garota pudesse ser tão indecente**! – vociferou

Asuka – **Dá muito bem pra fazer par com o pervertido do Shinji!!**

- O que eu queria desde o princípio, se você não quisesse exclusividade sobre ele, o que nos leva à pergunta de um milhão

de dólares: Asuka, por que você está com ciúmes dele? Pelo que eu vi nas fotos dele, até que ele é um partido

interessante... muito fraquinho, mas com mais potencial do que o Suzuhara...

Novamente a presença de Touji era requerida na discussão por pessoas que pareciam não saber quem foi ou tudo o que ele

significava para mim. Não é que esteja esperando que ele volte a viver para ser feliz, mas ainda é muito recente para ficar

ouvindo elas se referindo a ele como se fosse uma pessoa distante.

Saki percebe meu estado e se levanta, no melhor estilo Horaki de ser: cala Hika e Asuka com um tapa em cada. As duas

estavam impactadas pela reação dela e, se eu esperava que Hika irritasse Asuka quando o assunto começou, jamais

esperaria que a mais séria de nós perdesse a cabeça.

**- Agora chega vocês duas!! Queiram ou não, vocês irão me ouvir. Hika, você primeiro: não tem um pingo de vergonha **

**de chegar tão longe para fazer uma piada? Para provar seu ponto de vista, você nem percebeu que estava ferindo os **

**sentimentos de nossa irmã?**

E, novamente entrei em foco da história, mas apenas para ilustração, pois se eu pudesse impedir, aquelas três mulheres

jamais veriam como a simples menção de meu amado, me devastou. Vi duas garotas bastante apenadas, me olhando como

se eu fosse uma inválida. E Saki, voltou à carga:

- Agora que eu tenho a atenção de vocês, pergunto se isso tudo é realmente necessário? Vocês transformaram este

apartamento em um ringue. Já posso até ouvir alguém anunciando: "de um lado a garota que se acha eternamente

engraçada, mesmo passando por cima do sentimento alheio, palmas para Hika Horaki" e "desse lado, a garota que se acha

um gênio e superdotada, mas que no entanto, não consegue nem ver o óbvio de estar apaixonada por um colega de escola,

palmas para Asuka Sohryu"...

**- EI!** – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- **Não... me... interrompam** – gritou de volta Saki, calando-as com um olhar gélido, sacou o telefone e fez algumas ligações.

Dois minutos depois ela disse – pronto! Está tudo armado! Já que vocês gostam de brigar, reservei o ginásio municipal para

vocês duas e a rádio vai transmitir. Agora já podem resolver suas diferenças. Espera... já sei – e olhou sarcasticamente para

as duas – Hikari, pode me passar o telefone de seus amigos?

- O que? – perguntei realmente surpresa.

- Podemos chamar um deles para ser o juiz e vamos chamar o garoto Ikari, para ser o prêmio. Isso deve dar para elas um

gostinho do próprio remédio.

Confesso que adorei ver a cara de Hika. Embora ela falasse muito e tivesse um jeito despachado de ver a vida, era tímida

quando gostava de alguém e havia um garoto que trabalhava na rádio, Josh, o assistente de Saki. Por sua vez, Asuka não

ficou muito atrás. Acredito que ela pôde se imaginar agüentando as piadas dentro e fora da escola, já que se Shinji fosse o

premio, fatalmente Kensuke seria o juiz, ou seja, meia hora depois, toda Tókio 3 estaria lendo o resultado disso no _blog do _

_Ken_, que fazia um relativo sucesso entre a galera que gostava disso. Minha irmã olhou para elas e disse:

- Claro que isso pode ser resolvido de outra forma, se vocês se desculparem uma com a outra, comigo, com Hikari e

resolverem colocar em pratos limpos toda esta história.

* * *

**Angel Delivery**

POV.: Asuka

Quatro horas. Um sermão de quatro horas. Ninguém merece isso. Quando sua hora de almoço acabou cheguei a pensar que

meu sofrimento tinha acabado. Ledo engano: ela simplesmente ligou para seu emprego e falou que estava se sentindo mal,

tirando assim a tarde de folga. Nessas horas eu quase desejo que meu celular toque e que seja um Angel vindo destruir

tudo. Pelo menos uma coisa é certa, consegui acertar minhas diferenças com Hika e pudemos pedir desculpas para Hikari.

Realmente preciso cuidar de ligar o cérebro antes de abrir a boca, afinal, foi isso que me colocou nessa encrenca. Tanto se

eu tivesse visto que era uma piada, como se tivesse admitido o que sentia para mim mesma, tanto o afastamento de Shinji

quanto esta situação teriam sido evitados. E é esse o problema. Eu ignorei isso tempo demais. Mesmo quando vi ele ser

atropelado, ainda sofrendo com isso, eu ignorei e tentei me fazer de durona. Quando penso no quanto dificultei a vida para

ele e, por conseqüência, para nós dois me convenço que não seria demais se ele realmente me odiasse. E isso dói muito. Eu

entendo que sempre tive um posto para homem ideal, mas a verdade é que nem Kaji alcançou esse patamar. Não seria um

garoto chorão, tarado e burro que o ocuparia.

Mas ele o fez e com honras, devo acrescentar. Quem diria que aquele medroso chorão pularia em um vulcão ativo sem

proteção para me salvar? Quem diria que ele iria combater um Angel sozinho apenas para me provar estar errada? Quem

diria que ele aceitaria todas as minhas manias, que não são poucas, apenas para evitar que eu me irrite? Quando ele foi

atropelado, o sorriso que ele deu foi algo que remexeu minha alma. Parecia entendimento e perdão. Por tudo que ele

passou e por tudo que fiz com que ele passasse.

Nessa hora ele disse que ainda não entendi, mas assim que conseguir me acertar com ele, vou querer saber o que ele

pensou. Na verdade, vou querer saber tudo dele.

- Asuka... Asuka!! – sacudiu-me Hikari, visivelmente preocupada – Seu celular está tocando.

Peguei o aparelho e ouvi a suave voz de Maya Ibuki – Srta. Sohryu, sua encomenda chegou. O corrier estará aí em 10

minutos.

Tudo o que eu precisava. A encomenda significava o surgimento de um Angel e o corrier é a carona que me levará para

NERV. Se eu soubesse que os malditos Angels atendessem a pedidos, teria pedido antes do sermão da tarde. Olhei para as

irmãs que estavam esperando o fim do telefonema para continuar a conversa. Me virei para Hikari que assentiu com o olhar,

sabendo de antemão ,o que estava acontecendo.

- Vocês três dirijam-se para o abrigo mais próximo.

- Mas não teve nenhum aviso – ponderou Hika.

Foi só terminar de falar e pudemos ouvir a sirene ao fundo, avisando que o assunto era sério. Saki, enquanto isso, dava

alguns telefonemas para avaliar a situação e apressar dados sobre a cobertura.

- Asuka, você vai ficar bem? – perguntou-me Hikari.

- Não se preocupe. Voltarei a dar notícias em 3 ou 4 horas, como sempre. Nada além de chutar o traseiro de um Angel, como

sempre.

* * *

**Uma falta por demais sentida**

POV: Rei

Estou no Geofronte, ajustando o plug suit em companhia da segunda criança e nada, absolutamente nada, é dito entre nós.

Existe um muro que ela não consegue ultrapassar para manter uma conversa civilizada comigo. Não acho que ela irá

conseguir fazê-lo enquanto existir tudo isso à nossa volta: os Angels, os Evas e, principalmente, Shinji Ikari. Não me

engano, ela também sente algo por ele, só não sei o que é... se bem que não consegui chegar a fundo sobre de que forma

eu me sinto em relação a ele. Tudo que sei é que nessas semanas em que ele esteve ausente, me peguei olhando para seu

lugar, como se precisasse vê-lo e minha vida dependesse dele. Encontrando com ele por acaso nos corredores de NERV,

indo ou voltando das provas de sincronização. Almoçando com eles a convite da Major Katsuragi. Tudo isso fez com que eu

quisesse ainda mais proximidade com ele. É estranho pensar nisso, mas sinto que ele é parte de um quebra cabeça e se eu

descobrir porque ele me atrai tanto, compreenderei algo importante sobre mim.

- Esta dormindo, garota maravilha? – a segunda criança desfaz minha linha de raciocínio, com esse chamado.

- O que quer? – respondo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Fomos enviadas direto à baia de lançamento. Misato nos passará as ultimas informações de lá.

Segui a segunda em direção aos elevadores, até que ela parou e dando uma olhada para o corredor em que vínhamos,

perguntou?

- Onde está "Shinji, o invencível"?

- Ele esta vindo de Tókio 2. estará conosco dentro de uma hora.

- E como você sabe? Esta seguindo seus passos, ou algo assim? – disse-me a garota com franca ironia. Em um primeiro

momento pensei que ela tivesse descoberto alguma coisa, mas depois voltei ao jogo.

- Perguntei para a Major – disse, sem passar emoção.

- E porque perguntou? – retorquiu-me, já no elevador que levava às baias de acesso ao Eva – Digo, porque esse interesse

repentino no que ele faz?

- Essa pergunta eu também posso fazer para você, Sohryu. Por que este interesse no que eu faço e, principalmente, no que

Shinji faz? – disse esperando que isto acabasse com a discussão. E, como esperado, deu resultado.

Após subirmos no entry plug, a Major esta passando algumas informações adicionais, sobre quais os armamentos que

iríamos utilizar. E foi a piloto Sohryu que começou o interrogatório de sempre:

- Misato, qual a situação?

- O Angel continua em órbita estável, acima de Tókio 3. Por causa disto, não possuímos muitos detalhes sobre sua anatomia

– respondeu a Major, pela tela do entry plug -. O MAGI não conseguiu muita coisa, com o acesso dos satélites próximos ao

alvo.

- E por isso nos estamos usando armas de longo alcance? Que covarde!! Eu gostaria que ele descesse aqui para que eu

pudesse chutar seu traseiro!

- Agradeça que graças à sua distância, você não precisará se expor ao perigo. Esqueceu o que aconteceu durante a batalha

do último Angel? Vocês duas foram pegas desprevenidas e se Shinji não tivesse tomado a ofensiva, poderíamos estar

mortos agora.

- E por falar nisso Misato, o que o baka está fazendo em Tókio 2? Ou é uma missão importante demais para que ele nos

conte – disse em tom de burla.

- É um assunto pessoal. Se ele quiser que você fique sabendo, você ficará. Assim que fizerem as pazes – alfinetou nossa

superiora.

- Nooooooosssaa. – cuspiu de volta a piloto, com o rosto vermelho de raiva – já que você está tão na defensiva, devo supor

que, provavelmente, ele está lá em Tókio 2 em um encontro amoroso...

Normalmente, ela continuaria com o ataque de cinismo que todos já conheciam, mas notou que a Major estava

evidentemente ruborizada, e com um olhar culpado. Como se houvesse deixado escapar um segredo oculto. Será que

Shinji? Fiquei sem fala e vejo que Sohryu pensou a mesma coisa, pois imediatamente fechou a transmissão na cara da

Major.

Graças à conexão feita com a Unidade 02, pude ver que ela começou reagindo bem, depois foi se pondo cada vez mais

neurótica, até que percebeu o sinal para a Unidade 0 aberto. Se aproximou lentamente e disse como um sussurro: - Saia do

meu caminho, garota maravilha!

No centro de comando, todos estavam atarefados em seus trabalhos. Nesse clima de concentração máxima, a Major

perguntou para Maya:

- Onde está Ritsuko? Ela já deveria estar aqui.

Como se atendesse o chamado da colega, a Dra. Akagi entra pela porta, escoltada por dois agentes de segurança da Seção

2 e com as mãos algemadas. Ainda assim, mantinha uma posição de autoridade perante a equipe. Aproximou de sua

assistente e, sorrindo, perguntou:

- Qual a situação, Maya?

- Padrão azul confirmado. Angel avistado a 18.000 km de altura, em órbita estacionária a Tókio 3. O MAGI não pôde fazer

maiores investigações, devido a incapacidade de nossos satélites no espaço.

Virando-se para a Major, a Dra. disse:

- Misato, qual a situação dos pilotos?

- Asuka e Rei estão prontas para interceptação com o rifle de positrons concluído e o seu projeto modificado com maior

poder de fogo.

- E Shinji? – interessou-se a cientista.

- Shinji está a caminho. Quando soamos o alerta ele estava nas proximidades de Tókio 2. deve chegar aqui em 45 minutos.

- Major, Doutora. Shinji está em uma ligação agora mesmo – interrompeu Aoba.

- Coloque-o na linha, Shigeru. E transmita para os dois Evas. Isso podem fazer com que elas se acalmem.

Nesse momento, nossa estrategista nota a situação da cientista que, apesar do profissionalismo, encontrava-se um pouco

mais magra e também, levemente desgrenhada. Sua roupa estava um pouco suja. E olhando para as algemas da cientista,

a Major disse – É uma nova brincadeira entre vocês? – perguntou olhando para os agentes que a acompanharam.

- Fica quieta!! – esbravejou a loira.

- _Misato, Qual a situação?_ – nesse instante, soou uma voz que me fez perder o fôlego.

- Ainda inalterada. Estamos esperando o melhor momento de agir, mas pelo visto o Angel não precisa descer aqui. Maldito

confiado! – esbravejou a coordenadora de táticas de NERV.

_- Compreendo, devo chegar em 15 minutos_ – respondeu o Shinji.

- Como você esta vindo? Pensamos que as estradas estariam cheias e onde você estava, não havia como chegar à estação

de trem – perguntou Hyuga.

_- Simples. Aluguei uma bicicleta no arredores da cidade e vim pedalando. Não se preocupem. Ainda chegarei inteiro e em condições _

_de acompanhar o ritmo da batalha._

- Suas palavras estão sendo transmitidas para dentro dos Evas. Alguma nova estratégia maluca e autodestrutiva como da

ultima vez para que saibamos, Shinji? – ralhou a oficial.

_- Já pedi desculpas por aquilo. Rei?_

- Sim, Ikari-kun.

_- Outro dia, estudando os projetos com Makoto, chefe dos técnicos dos Evas, notei uma falha em um relê neural, em sua perna _

_direita que te dará um atraso de 0,7 milisegundos de resposta. Nós pedimos os componentes para a fabricação de uma estrutura _

_melhorada, mas ainda demorará duas semanas. Para evitar isso, aproxime-se pelo flanco esquerdo_ – disse.

- Entendido. E, obrigada, Ikari-kun. – disse disfarçando o melhor que pude minha alegria. Ele se preocupou por mim.

_- Asuka? _– novamente, a voz de meu companheiro de destino chamou minha atenção. Mas não mais do que a resposta da

Segunda Criança.

_- Não fale comigo, seu inútil projeto de homem. E, então como foi nosso Casanova? Aposto que se divertiu muito em seu encontro, _

_enquanto nós aqui, que poderíamos aproveitar nosso dia; não pudemos por que o "invencível Shinji" não esta aqui para salvar as _

_donzelas em apuros. Pra mim, chega! Eva 02 lançar!_

* * *

**Olhar interior**

POV: Shinji

A ligação caiu. Asuka me disse uma série de coisas e cortou a ligação. Meio minuto após isso, vejo aparecer um gigante

vermelho e penso: "merda". Não vou chegar a tempo. O que levou ela à essa decisão? Vejo-a pegar a versão finalizada do

rifle com o qual atirei no sexto Angel. Logo vejo Rei se dirigindo para o flanco esquerdo, como eu havia pedido. Pelo menos,

alguém naquela bodega me ouve.

Vejo assustado como o gigante vermelho se contorce ao receber o raio de luz, mas este não esta derretendo a couraça

protetora. Isso significa que o ataque não é externo... Asuka!!

- Misato, qual a situação dela? – grito assim que sou atendido novamente.

_- A situação é mal. O Angel está fazendo um ataque psíquico. Asuka esta tendo sua mente escaneada. Rei atirará agora com o rifle _

_de positrons modificado._

Me assusto com o tamanho do facho de luz que segue em direção ao espaço. Espero alguns segundos pela reação do

Centro de Comando, mas como nada nessa vida é fácil, ouço os lamentos.

- Misato?

_- Não conseguimos atravessar o campo A.T. do Angel. Espere um momento, Shinji_ – quase como em um sonho, a ouço gritando

com o maldito – _Mas comandante!! Se Adão e Eva entrarem em contato, isso ocasionará o Terceiro Impacto._

Olhei para cima e vi a imagem dos Evas em situações diferentes. Enquanto o Eva 02 se contorcia em uma agonia

inexplicável, seu companheiro deixava lentamente o campo de batalha. Precisava fazer alguma coisa por ela.

- Shigeru, triangule minha posição e diga: qual a rota de saída mais próxima para o Eva? – perguntei ao técnico.

_- É a saída 4 E, localizada a cerca de quinhentos metros à sua esquerda_ – respondeu-me devidamente.

- Me mande a Unidade 01 por aqui e eu resgato Asuka.

_- Ignore esta ordem _– a voz imperiosa de Gendo Rokobungi soou fazendo o caos parar. – _não arriscaremos outro Eva até _

_eliminarmos o Angel._

- Não me force a fazê-lo, maldito!! – gritei para todos ouvirem – e ouça bem. Esse é meu último aviso. Me envie o Eva para

que eu possa salvar Asuka ou eu mesmo o farei.

_- Não podemos perder tempo com bravatas estúpidas. Desligue o telefone._ – ordenou, o comandante e logo em seguida, a linha

caiu. Vai ser do jeito difícil, mesmo. Disco outro número.

_- Alô. Seja quem for é um péssimo momento pra falar comigo_ – a voz grave contestou-me com grosseria. Nada que eu não

esperasse.

- Makoto, é o Shinji.

_- Onde diabos você está? Estamos com tudo preparado para sua chegada_ – respondeu o chefe de manutenção, do modo mais

suave que pôde, o que no caso dele, ainda era bastante ríspido.

- Não tenho tempo para amenidades. Você está perto da Unidade 01? – perguntei.

_- Estou ao lado dela, mas o que isso tem a ver com sua chegada? _– disse o Chefe de Manutenção dos Evas, sem ver nenhuma

ligação;

- Por favor, ponha no viva voz e lembre-se: a ignorância é uma benção – disse, respirando fundo para o próximo ato. Não

queria ter que fazer, mas não tenho escolha – **PRECISAMOS AGIR** – gritei a todo pulmão.

* * *

**Oops: eu fiz de novo**

POV.: Aoba Shigueru

Um alarme começa a tocar no Centro de Comando. Olho para os lados e procuro a fonte do problema. Nesse momento ouço

a voz de Maya e, como sempre, seu tom é rápido e assustado. Não é a toa que Hyuga e eu a chamamos de coelhinha. Tá...

tem outros motivos também.

- Eva Unidade 01 está entrando em atividade!!

- Não pode ser – interrogou a Dra. Akagi, assumindo o monitor de Maya e, mesmo teclando algemada, ela o faz com uma

segurança e velocidade impressionantes – Ele está em berseck!!

- Qual a posição de Shinji? – pergunta a Major.

- Ainda na superfície – respondo.

- Unidade 01 começou a usar seu campo A.T. para acionar o elevador – gritou também Hyuga, dessa vez.

Nesse momento tive uma idéia: Shinji queria que seu Eva estivesse perto dele, então porque eu dissimuladamente, não

chego e...

- Ei, Hyuga, pra que serve esse botão? – sussurro, me lembrando de um desenho que vi quando era garoto.

- O que você esta fazendo? – sussurrou ele quando eu apertei o botão – este é o controle de rotas dos tubos de saída dos

Evas, você sabe muito bem disso.

Confesso que adorei ver a cara dele, quando apertei o botão porém, a que ele fez quando viu a rota que o Robô

descontrolado faria, foi ainda melhor.

- Você não fez o que eu penso que fez, fez? – sussurrou-me incrédulo.

- E o que seria? O que você está dizendo? – fingi inocência.

- Você mandou um Eva descontrolado para onde Shinji está esperando ele. Já pensou se, por acaso, ele é esmagado pelo

Eva?

Confesso que não pensei nisso, mas após um segundo de tensão eu disse: - O Eva teria que sair em algum lugar, certo?

Além do mais, se Shinji já dominou o Eva 1 em situações piores. Vamos ver o que ele faz agora.

Alguns gritos se fizeram presentes quando o descontrolado gigante saiu, não a esquerda como, disse a Shinji, mas 2

quilômetro à frente. O satélite mostrou como a fera parou de agitar-se na hora que chegou à superfície, porém com o Campo

A.T. impedindo a recuperação pelo elevador. Também vimos como Shinji se aproximou da fera, largou a bicicleta e subiu os

15 metros de Eva por uma escada, na lateral da proteção do robô. Quase caiu duas vezes, mas chegou ao entry plug, que

saltou pra fora imediatamente. E, 20 segundos depois sumiu.

- Oops! Eu fiz de novo! – Sorri para Hyuga.

- Isso que sai da sua boca é Britney Spears? – perguntou meu amigo.

- Eu sou do rock, mas o pop é como um metrô lotado. Não se pode fugir dele! – disse sacana. O que se pode fazer?

* * *

**A tênue linha da realidade**

POV: Shinji

Preciso me lembrar de comprar um presente para o Shigeru depois dessa. Ele me mandou o Eva perto de eu estava e ainda

tirou o seu da reta, por não enviá-lo onde eu o queria.

Escalar até a cabine foi mais difícil que eu pensava. Odeio essa escada sem segurança, mas agora que já cheguei, sinto

como estou familiarizado com isso tudo. Só não consigo definir se essa familiaridade é anterior ao acidente ou devido a ela.

- Mãe! Preciso das comunicações. Eu assumo daqui em diante.

Ela entendeu e deixou que eu ficasse com os comandos novamente. Abri o canal com o Centro de Controle e pedi para

liberarem as travas.

- Negado – disse Rokobungi – Agora que você o controlou vamos baixá-lo.

- Lembre que eu pedi com educação.- respondi, como se não fosse nada importante.

Imediatamente, quebrei a contenção do elevador e saí a caminho da Unidade 02, abrindo comunicações com Asuka.

- Asuka!! Você está me ouvindo? Responda por favor!!

- Baka Shinji – responde em um meio sorriso, apesar de ter feito um esforço enorme para isso – você é real?

- Tão real quanto sua mão. Olhe para ela – pedi, observando a tela – pode tocá-la? Senti-la? Sou tão real quanto isso e

estou indo tirar você daí.

- Não venha!! Ele esta desenterrando o que tem de pior em mim! Toda a dor. Todo o sofrimento. Isso dói! Dói muito!! Não

quero que você passe por isso, também.

- Asuka, por favor, preste atenção. Você é muito mais do que essa dor. A dor que faz parte do seu passado é sua e de

ninguém mais. Mas não precisa ser o ponto chave da sua vida. Todos nós passamos por sofrimentos. O que fazemos com

nossa vida depois disso é o que importa. Você irá sentir um golpe. Depois disso, tente mexer o Eva até o elevador, certo?

Não esperei resposta. Entrei no facho de luz e, pegando um braço do Eva 02, joguei-o na direção do elevador por onde Rei

tinha baixado, esperando que se Asuka não pudesse mover o Eva, Rei a retirasse do campo. Ou pelo menos essa era a

idéia original.

Quando entrei no raio, a luz oscilou por um segundo e entrou em ressonância com nossas mentes. E eu vi tudo o que Asuka

viveu. Deus, e eu que pensei que minha vida era horrível. Tanta dor. Me admira que ela tenha passado por isso e tenha a

personalidade forte. Mas não é hora para isso. Tenho que prosseguir com o plano.

Assim que retirei o Eva de dentro do facho, senti uma nova calibração da luz e vi o Angel partindo com tudo para cima de

minha mente. Tentei levantar o campo A.T., mas como no caso de Asuka, ele foi tão útil quanto um saco de areia no deserto.

Foi quando ouvi uma voz em minha mente:

_- Se continuar com isso, só vai piorar o seu sofrimento – disse a voz, estranhamente calma._

- Quem é você? – gritei. Mas depois de pensar melhor, entendi que só preciso pensar para me comunicar e, me acalmando,

retomei a conversa_ – Você é um dos seres que chamamos de Angel?_

_- Sim. E se você continuar com isso, só aumentará o seu sofrimento._

_- A natureza do homem é se proteger de qualquer invasão. Chama-se instinto de sobrevivência e, nós humanos, achamos a _

_intrusão da mente, a maior violação._

_- Eu não estava falando só disso, mas essa era uma dúvida que não pude sanar com aquela garota. Mesmo assim, obrigado por _

_avisar que vocês temem o meu poder – disse sarcasticamente, o Angel que surgiu com a aparência perversa de meu pai._

_- Se pensa que, com essa aparência, vai colocar algum medo em mim é melhor esquecer. Isso só me dá maior vontade acabar com _

_você._

_- Sim, mas enquanto você está aqui, seu corpo está lentamente enfraquecendo devido a minha influência em sua mente, não _

_percebeu?_

**- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!** – gritei com todas as minhas forças. Ao longe ouvia os gritos de

Misato e Maya, ambas me chamando.

_- Você vai ser destruído – disse fracamente – não vamos... nos render..._

_- Pode ser, mas já notou que cada um de nós é mais poderoso que o outro? Espero que os lilins possuam inteligência para perceber _

_isso. E você nunca pensou que poderia haver algo maior que nós? Honestamente, você não leu muito as escrituras, certo? – _

_definitivamente ele está decepcionado com isso – Espero que você não queira que eu lhe dê uma aula sobre isso, quer?_

_- Difícil...coordenar...mente...o q...você... fez? – perguntei_

_- Esse é um efeito secundário de sua primeira experiência mental. Você fica à mercê de alguém mais experiente, no caso eu e, _

_desse modo posso controlar a ordem ou o caos de sua mente e transferi-lo para seu corpo físico – falou o Angel, retomando o tom _

_divertido na voz._

_Notei-o se aproximando sem nenhuma cerimônia, quase dançando um balé etéreo. A leveza com que ele se movia, contrastava _

_com a sujeira que ele estava fazendo em minha mente. Ele ficou frente a mim e disse:_

_- Reconheço que você foi um desafio maior que aquela garota. Por causa disso, vou poupar você de mais esse sofrimento, se _

_quiser. Se você quer descansar, fugir disso tudo, só tem que apertar minha mão, e eu farei com que você pare de sofrer – disse, _

_me estendendo a mão. _

_Sem duvidar um instante eu a apertei com força. Ele tentou se soltar, mas eu o agarrei mais forte e com o meu melhor sorriso, _

_calmamente falei:_

_- Te peguei!_

* * *

_Notas do capítulo: Azul Profundo é uma referância à "Deep Blue" computador desenvolvido pela IBM para derrotar o _

_CAmpeão Mundial de Xadrez, Garry Kasparov. Tal feito foi considerado um marco no avanço tecnológico, mas diferente de _

_Kasparov, a IBM negou-se à uma revanche, o que levanta a tese de alguns que alegam que a IBM havia batizado a água de _

_Kasparov. Fanfic também é cultura e teorias de conspiração, rs... Achei que ficaria perfeito com a sabedoria de Kouzo _

_Fuyutski._

_"Oops, eu fiz de novo": apesar de concordar com Aoba, que a música pop é como o metrô lotado, confesso que sempre me _

_lembro dessa frase com a piada de Austin Powers 2, onde ele pira os Robôs Britney com uma dança "erótica" patenteada._

_Agradeço a leitura, Arthur!_

_nos lemos._

_Fan Surfer_


	8. A isca e o molinete

**A isca**

POV.: Maya

A situação parecia salva quando Shinji pediu para que enviássemos o Eva para poder resgatar Asuka. Porém, a decisão

do Comandante acabou por comprometer a situação. Existe alguma coisa aqui que eu não sei, grande novidade. Há muito

que eu não sei e mais ainda que eu finjo não saber. As relações de poder e os desmandos são algo imperativo neste

feudo chamado NERV.

Os alarmes tocam e ao invés de olharmos o Angel, nos voltamos para a baia de lançamento do EVA.

- Eva 01 se ativando – gritou Hyuga.

- Shinji já chegou? – pergunto o Sub-comandante.

- Negativo. – respondi – Confirmado: estado de bersecker.

- Mais essa – grunhiu a Major – Ritsuko, pode fazer alguma coisa.

- Negativo! O Eva está usando o campo A.T. para acionar o propulsor da plataforma – respondeu minha chefe e amante

ocasional.

Vejo meus amigos sussurrando e me pergunto sobre o que eles estarão falando em uma situação dessas. Largos

segundos se passam até a chegada do Eva a superfície.

Nos pegamos atônitos, vendo como Shinji sobe até a cabeça do gigante com leve expectativa. Poucos instantes depois,

recebemos alguns números do gigante púrpura.

- Major, o Eva respondeu à entrada de Shinji no entry plug. Estamos recebendo as informações normalmente. Taxa de

sincronização do piloto é de 77 - disse.

- Essa é a maior taxa de Shinji em batalha – comentou Aoba.

Observamos com atenção, o Eva marchar para o resgate e ouvimos atentamente a conversa de entre os pilotos

_- Asuka!! Você está me ouvindo? Responda por favor!!_

- Baka Shinji – responde em um meio sorriso, apesar de ter feito um esforço enorme para isso – você é real?

_- Tão real quanto sua mão. Olhe para ela – pediu – pode tocá-la? Senti-la? Sou tão real quanto isso e estou indo tirar _

_você daí._

- Não venha!! Ele esta desenterrando o que tem de pior em mim! Toda a dor. Todo o sofrimento. Isso dói! Dói muito!! Não

quero que você passe por isso, também.

_- Asuka, por favor, preste atenção. Você é muito mais do que essa dor. A dor que faz parte do seu passado é sua e de _

_ninguém mais. Mas não precisa ser o ponto chave da sua vida. Todos nós passamos por sofrimentos. O que fazemos com _

_nossa vida depois disso é o que importa. Você irá sentir um golpe. Depois disso, tente mexer o Eva até o elevador, certo?_

- Ele é um gênio! Como não pensamos nisso? – pergunto, atraindo todos os olhares para mim – Shinji está reforçando as

defesas psíquicas de Asuka se abrindo com ela e compartilhando a sua história. Ele faz com que ela mantenha o contato

com a realidade. Quando foi que ele pensou isso?

Vemos o segundo gigante retirar o já combalido Eva 02 do feixe de luz do Angel, mas nos desesperamos quando vimos

que ele não conseguiu sair. Logo as leituras que se seguem são similares às registradas pelo outro Eva.

- Unidade 01 ativando campo A.T. Efeito nulo confirmado – gritou Hyuga.

- Mesmo com essa taxa de sincronização, o campo é inútil. Com que tipo de monstro estamos lidando? – disse a Major

Katsuragi.

Olhei para o fundo da sala, a espera de alguma posição do comandante. foi quando notei que ele estava com um sorriso.

O maldito estava com um sorriso no rosto, como se desfrutasse a agonia dos pilotos. Meu Deus, estamos falando do filho

dele. Isso me fez reconhecer cada vez mais o valor de Shinji como pessoa, apenas por escolher não ser como o pai. Devo

falar isso para ele, caso sobrevivamos à esse Angel.

- As Leituras vitais estão erráticas; sinais embaralhados. Não consigo uma leitura – falou a Doutora Akagi, quando

ouvimos um grito vindo da cabine.

_- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

- Shinji, reaja! – chamei com todas as minhas forças.

- Shinji, fique conosco – continuou chamando, a Major.

- Consegui leitura definida – avisou a Doutora – isso não é nada bom. Os sinais vitais estão fracos.

Ficamos todos tensos, esperando o momento que assistiríamos impotentes, a morte de um garoto, mais homem do que a

maioria bem mais velha, com a responsabilidade de salvar a humanidade e que arriscara tudo para salvar uma única

pessoa.

- Falência cerebral iminente! – todos nos pegamos olhando para o mostrador de ondas cerebrais do piloto e, em um

segundo vimos a linha ficar reta.

- Não!! Shinji!! – gritou a Major.

De repente, vimos os olhos do Eva mostrarem um brilho incomum. Ao olhar os controles para me certificar do motivo, tomei

um choque. Contra todos os prognósticos, ele havia dado um jeito.

- Misato veja isso – chamou a Doutora Akagi – os números do piloto estão voltando ao normal.

- Pulso estável, pressão sanguínea o.k. Atividade cerebral confirmada; ele está vivo! – disse Aoba.

- Vejam a taxa de sincronização de Shinji. Está em 119.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou a Major.

- Ao ultrapassar o limite do nervo A-10, ele conseguiu a máxima sincronização. Basicamente, ele esta tão sintonizado com

o Eva que, embora a Unidade 01 responda aos seus comandos mais inconscientes, qualquer dano ao Eva, será

retransmitido ao piloto – respondeu Hyuga.

- Ele está levantando seu campo A.T. novamente. Mas por que? – inquiriu o Sub-comandante.

- Veja! A freqüência de transmissão esta alterando. Ele esta afinando o campo A.T. – respondeu meu colega.

- Há um refluxo de energia no raio do Angel. É o campo A.T.!! – respondi entusiasmada e um minuto depois, vemos como o

Eva mexe seus braços, como se estivesse trazendo o Angel para baixo. Em meu console, recebo outro informe que

confirmo na minha tela - Os satélites mostram que o Angel esta diminuído sua altitude. Ele esta baixando.

Novamente, vimos como a maré da batalha era revertida a nosso favor. Nos perguntamos se teríamos algum som vindo

da cabine, quando a voz de Shinji voltou a sair clara:

_- Aaaaraaaaa!! Booooonniiiiiiito! Valeeeeeente! Iiiiiissssoooooo!! Luuuttttaaaaaa!!_

- Ele esta fazendo o que eu penso que ele esta fazendo? - perguntou Aoba.

- Sim – respondeu a Major, sorrindo – Ele está pescando o Angel.

* * *

**As voltas que o mundo dá.**

**POV.: Shinji**

Teto familiar; situação estranha. Se não me surpreende acordar com o branco do teto do hospital, o que me choca é

perceber quem esta segurando uma de minhas mãos enfaixada e falando comigo:

- Já faz 5 dias que você esta desacordado, Shinji. Os médicos querem que você acorde sozinho, mas esta demora tem

angustiado todos nós. Misato visita seu quarto de madrugada esperando que, de uma hora para outra, você apareça lá

por mágica. Kensuke e HIkari já o visitaram e os garotos do intercâmbio mandaram-lhe melhoras. Eu acho que eles

queriam vir, mas ficaram constrangidos; afinal nunca trocamos muitas palavras. Todos ficaram muito impressionados com

seu modo de lutar no Centro de Controle. Hyuga e Aoba organizaram um bolão para ver quem vai acertar o dia que você

irá despertar do coma induzido. Hoje os vencedores do dia serão Maya, o Sub-comandante e dois garotos da

manutenção, além de mim. Misato estava crente que ia ganhar, mas ontem você nos deixou na torcida...

Ela calou ao sentir um aperto em sua mão, alguns minutos e depois de muita luta, minha voz saiu da garganta como se

não tivesse feito isso há anos.

- Em quanto... estão...apostas?

- Shinji?! É você ou minha mente está imaginando coisas?

- Me sinto...fraco. Onde... – tentei perguntar, antes que ela largasse minha mão e saísse ao corredor. Um minuto depois,

Misato e um médico retornam à sala com ela.

- Como se sente? – perguntou o médico, após alguns apertões e beliscões – Alguma dor ou incômodo?

- Me sinto... estranho – falei depois de algumas tentativas, ainda arranhando a garganta – Mas muito... feliz.

- Seu corpo ainda esta processando um excesso de morfina, que foi aplicado para diminuir a dor. Em algumas horas, você

poderá sentir um pouco de dor. Se assim for, me chame por este botão vermelho – finalizou, apontando para a parede.

- Tomaremos conta dele. Não se preocupe com isso, Doutor – falou Misato.

- Misato – chamei-a, no que recebi atenção imediata – Você está com cara de precisa de uma cerveja para relaxar.

- Shinji, eu quase perdi vocês dois a uma semana. Você fica cinco dias inconsciente e ainda se preocupa comigo? Mocinho,

já é hora de nós cuidarmos de você, não concorda, Asuka?

Asuka apenas assente, o que é estranho. Afinal, ela está muito quieta. E o que Misato quis dizer com quase nos perder? E

porque a última coisa que eu me lembro é ser suspenso da escola?

- Misato, que dia é hoje?

- Humm, hoje é 14 de outubro. Não se preocupe, você ficou 5 dias sedado.

- Não sei como vocês irão reagir, mas a última coisa que eu me lembro é de Kensuke e eu sermos suspensos pela briga na

escola.

**- O QUÊ?** – gritou Asuka – Isso foi há mais de 6 semanas. É melhor falarmos com a Dra. Akagi sobre isso.

- Falar comigo sobre o quê? – respondeu a loira jovialmente – Ah. Shinji, seja bem vindo ao mundo dos vivos, e então, o

que queriam me perguntar?

- Shinji não possui lembranças depois daquele incidente na escola. Sabe o motivo disso, Ritsuko? – questionou minha

tutora.

- Naturalmente, por isso sou médica e cientista. Shinji lutou contra um Angel que usou ataques psíquicos. Sua mente irá

demorar um tempo para processar a situação, por isso o mantivemos em coma induzido; para que sua mente assimilasse

o que ocorreu, contudo, graças à afobação de vocês, ele despertou mais cedo e sua mente ainda não assimilou tudo.

- Então ele se lembrará? – perguntou, visivelmente incomodada, Asuka.

- Eventualmente, mas é impossível dizer como ou quando ele se lembrará. A única certeza é de que isso se dará muito

melhor, se vocês reavivarem sua memória, preparando ele para o que vier.

Algo me cheira a mentira nesta historia. Desde quando Asuka é tão bondosa comigo? Desde quando a Akagi é tão

humana? E principalmente, desde quando Misato dispensa cerveja?

- O que vocês estão me escondendo? – perguntei, fazendo com que um suspense pairasse no ar e todas se

entreolhassem – Não me venham com essas caras. Não vão me convencer que estão agindo normal... – senti uma súbita

tontura. Quando olhei para Akagi, vi que ela mexera na bolsa do soro.

Novamente, só vi o branco do teto, enquanto apaguei novamente.

**

* * *

Em terra de cegos**

**POV.: Shinji.**

Me escondem algo, eu sinto. Já é o segundo dia que estou em recuperação no apartamento e até agora, veio metade da

sala, desde Hikari e suas irmãs com as gêmeas Furukawa, até Kensuke, Sinclair e Hans que, depois da briga, tornaram-se

parte da turma. Contudo, ninguém falou nenhuma palavra sobre o meu aspecto. Sejamos justos: Kensuke tentou, mas foi

calado pela presença de Misato, ou melhor, pelo olhar que a Major Katsuragi dirigiu-lhe, depois disso não houve muita

conversa sobre meu estado, embora ele tenha me entregue o programa que eu lhe pedi há algumas semanas.

De todos os combates, este foi o qual fiquei mais deplorável. Mal consigo mexer os dedos, meus braços estão vendados,

assim como minha cabeça e olho direito, além de uma costela lascada e um eterno bolo no estomago, que não tem

remédio que dê jeito; dói, mas não reclamo. Elas já tem muito que fazer comigo fora dos afazeres da casa. Algo de bom,

tinha que vir com isso,

E a novidade maior: o que Touji diria se soubesse que Kensuke Aida, o nerd quatro olhos como diria uma certa alemã,

está agradavelmente sendo disputado por duas irmãs gêmeas? Só espero que ele perceba isso. Porque se é verdade que

todo gênio também é burro, nesse assunto a burrice dele é maior que a do Touji.

Foco minha visão para a porta, que corre e deixa mais uma visita censurada entrar, mas qual não é minha surpresa

quando vejo Rei entrar e, parando para pensar, ela ainda não tinha vindo. Talvez porque meu rosto vendado lembre o

seu quando nos conhecemos, ou apenas porque Akagi e os outros a tenham enchido de provas, agora que estou de

molho.

- Olá Rei. Como você está?

- Bom dia, Shinji. Eu posso perguntar o mesmo? – respondeu com o tom de sempre, ou pelo menos tentou, mas para

minha surpresa, havia um tom de preocupação. – Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas. É minha culpa que você esteja com

estes ferimentos. Você já sabe seu estado?

- Eu gostaria de saber, afinal eu nem me lembro de ter lutado com o Angel. Misato e Asuka não me deixam retirar as

ataduras, mas fora isso acho que estou pronto para outra. Mas, eu não entendi a parte da sua culpa, pode me explicar?

- Então você não viu seus ferimentos? – perguntou, de alguma forma surpresa ou, pelo menos, tão surpresa quanto ela

podia – não se lembra da lança?

Ao ouvir a palavra lança, uma forte dor de cabeça, ou para ser sincero, a pior dor de cabeça da minha vida parece ter

acendido uma fogueira em minha memória. De repente, comecei a ter a lembrança do acontecido:

_"- Reconheço que você foi um desafio maior que aquela garota. Por causa disso, vou poupar você desse sofrimento, se _

_você quiser. Se quer descansar, fugir disso tudo, só tem que apertar minha mão e eu farei com que você pare de sofrer – _

_disse, me estendendo a mão. Sem duvidar um instante eu a apertei e com o meu melhor sorriso, calmamente falei:_

_- Te peguei!_

_- O que você esta fazendo? – pergunta, notando que o ambiente de eterno branco ao redor começara a se quebrar._

_- Ora Arael. Você, melhor do que todos, deve saber o que estou fazendo – respondi com um sorriso seco e seriedade nos _

_olhos._

_- Meu nome... como você... é impossível!! – disse o até então, confiante Angel – Não há como você ter lido minha mente!!_

_- 'Por ser minha primeira experiência do tipo', você já disse isso. Mas se você estivesse certo, eu não saberia que você é _

_Arael, o 15º Angel. Nem que seu poder depende de sua capacidade de concentração e só funciona em uma conexão direta _

_entre dois pólos, mas a ligação teria que ser refeita caso alguém (no caso eu) entrasse no caminho. Mas você deve estar _

_certo. Não tem como eu saber disso – disse com falsa modéstia._

_- Humano insolente! Você pode ter tido sorte na primeira investida, mas eu tenho mais experiência – gritou Arael, _

_deixando a imagem de meu pai para trás e adotando a imagem sádica de meu tio._

_- Errado! Eu tenho a sua experiência. Quando eu você entrou na minha mente, procurou o que pudesse usar contra mim. _

_Quando eu entrei na sua mente, olhei para todos os lados. Aprendi com as suas experiências. Vi com seus olhos. Voei com _

_suas asas. Contudo, você não pode sequer imaginar o que eu posso fazer, com a sua experiência e a minha _

_engenhosidade – ao dizer isso, o converti em sua verdadeira forma._

_- Como você entrou na minha mente?_

_- Quando entrei no raio de ação do seu feixe de luz, você teve que recalibrá-lo para que ele me afetasse. Por sorte, isso _

_fez com que minha mente fosse ligada à de Asuka. E não só vi o que ela passou na vida, mas o que você fez. Acreditei que _

_faria de novo e deixei a porta destrancada para que você caísse na minha armadilha. Sua soberba foi seu erro. E _

_enquanto falamos, sente que está mais próximo da terra? Pois eu estou baixando você. Para uma altura onde possamos _

_usar nossas armas para acabar com você._

_- Parece que sua companheira não quer esperar você fazer isso – disse o Angel, vendo a Unidade 00 emergir com algo em _

_mãos. Ao olhar mais atentamente, para a arma, o terror preencheu a cara do Angel – Aquela é a Lança de Longuinnus. Se _

_eles usarem isso agora. Você também receberá o dano._

_- Rei!! Espere. Não use a lança – gritei pelo intercomunicador da cabine. compreendi o que estava acontecendo, mas não _

_tive como fazer nada. Apenas pensei – essa vai doer!!_

_- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_

Após um minuto, a dor parecia que nunca tinha passado por minha vida. Ao invés disso, um par de olhos vermelhos me

olhava com expectativa.

- Eu... me lembro... de tudo. Oh, Deus... Então – fui correndo até o banheiro, passando por duas mulheres atônitas e

comecei a retirar a faixa que envolvia meu olho – ... perdi a visão do olho direito.

Está até melhor do que eu esperava. O olho continua intacto com uma capa cinza cobrindo o antes, castanho, herança

materna. Quando olho para o espelho, vejo a diferença entre meus olhos, e me lembro de um cachorro que possuía uma

alteração semelhante, alguma coisa siberiano, se não me falha a memória. Olhei para a porta do banheiro e vi três figuras

me olhando com estranheza. Fungando forte, disse.

- Dificuldade de equilíbrio e perda da noção de distância. Eu devia ter imaginado! Quando vocês iriam me contar uma coisa

dessas? Ah sim, vamos deixá-lo no escuro sobre isso por um tempo, que mal lhe fará? Costelas quebradas, ossos

fraturados sempre foram tratados no hospital. Por que essa mudança de comportamento agora?

- Bem, é que nós não sabíamos qual seria sua reação, afinal isso é algo real e – Misato parou vendo que eu não prestava

atenção.

- Asuka, você está bem? – perguntei, esquecendo completamente que estava nervoso, lembrando as cenas da batalha.

- Ah... – ela parecia ainda em choque com minha mudança de humor – Sim... mas temos muito que conversar.

- Agora que você se lembrou de tudo, peço novamente desculpas. Se eu tivesse parado meu ataque, escutado você, não

teria se ferido.

- Rei... não, todas vocês. Me dêem uns dias para que possa assimilar isso tudo. Eu não serei uma boa companhia nesse

período. E Asuka, concordo com você, temos que conversar, mas antes devo resolver isso.

Após algumas ligações, reservei o quarto de um hotel termal próximo de Tókio 2 e fui fazer as malas. Ao voltar à sala,

minha colega de apartamento finalmente agiu:

**- Você. Eu. Uma conversa. Agora!!** – gritou no melhor estilo Asuka. Confesso que 1 mês e meio sem uma gritaria dessas,

acabou por me fazer baixar a guarda. E ela percebeu, pois me pegou pelo colarinho e me arrastou para a sacada,

enquanto dizia para Misato – Ligue para o hotel e cancele a reserva. Sem discussões, terceiro! – completou, ao perceber

que eu ia falar alguma coisa.

A sacada, apesar de não ser tão grande, não ajudava o inicio da conversa, pois ao olharmos para dentro do apartamento,

víamos Misato e Rei nos olhando.

- Asuka, não teremos como conversar sobre algo tão sério aqui fora. Você sabe que elas estão nos olhando – perguntei

ao ver que ela olhava para a cidade, dando costas para a porta da sacada, no que ela assentiu. – porque não deixa que

eu vá para esfriar a cabeça e...

- Você não sairá desse apartamento antes de conversarmos e que a Dra Akagi te dê alta – me disse decidida – É isso ou

hospital. O que escolhe?

- Você não me deixa escolha – falei rendido, recebendo de volta um sorriso sincero – Já que é assim, me deixe dar um

telefonema.

Saquei o celular, enquanto ela me olhava curiosa: - Alô, Kaji? Sim... não. Elas estão bem... não, não é por isso. Lembra

daquele seu amigo? Que você me recomendou certa vez... esse mesmo. Quais são as especialidades dele? Sério? Nesse

caso marque uma consulta para daqui à 3 dias... Sim, você vai conosco. Plural... nós, eu sei conjugar... não vou estragar a

surpresa. Ok, até amanhã.

- O quê você está aprontando? – perguntou-me impaciente a ruiva, quando viu que eu fazia menção de entrar de volta no

apartamento. Esperei ela entrar para respondê-la.

- Daqui à 3 dias, farei uma coisa, mas para isso, preciso que vocês estejam comigo na hora. Posso contar com vocês? –

perguntei, aliviado em ver todas assentindo. - E Asuka, nada de perguntar para o Kaji. Falando nisso, ele vem amanhã

aqui para ver você, Misato.

**

* * *

A decisão de Asuka**

**POV.: Misato**

O apartamento fica estranhamente quieto quando Shinji vai dormir e, por isso, ouvimos o inconfundível barulho da tranca

de seu quarto. Tanto eu, quanto as duas jovens mulheres que estão na sala, inconscientemente olhamos para o quarto

com a placa "Suíte adorável do Shinji". Imediatamente, Rei se põe de pé.

- Boa noite Major. Soryu – diz isso encaminhando-se para a porta, quando eu a detenho e a levo novamente para o sofá,

para desespero de Asuka:

- Rei, por favor não vá ainda. Eu gostaria de perguntar a opinião de vocês sobre isso tudo. O quê você acha, Asuka?

A alemã pensou por alguns segundos, então disse:

- Ele superará isso. Já passou por coisa pior, aliás toda a sua vida têm girado em torno dessa realidade. Um inferno atrás

do outro e ele conseguiu seguir em frente – disse com uma ponta de orgulho.

- Estou mais preocupada porque esse é o primeiro ferimento grave que ele recebe depois que voltou à ativa. Isso pode

ter um impacto negativo no modo como ele se vê – disse.

- O garoto perdeu a mãe e seu pai o abandonou. Foi criado à base de castigos, torturas e humilhações. E, bem, depois

disso tudo veio o Eva. Ele lidou com tudo isso e conseguiu crescer com tantas adversidades. Além do mais, depois do

atropelamento, ele passou a viver melhor consigo – disse Asuka.

Confesso que estava impressionada com a capacidade de observação de Asuka. Para quem só o desprezava, ela possuí

muita informação sobre a terceira criança. Me senti péssima por pensar na possibilidade de Asuka ter lido o relatório de

Shinji que estava no meu quarto, mesmo por que eu nunca consegui terminá-lo, mas tinha que perguntar – Como você

sabe tanto sobre ele?

Ela me olhou como quem já esperava essa pergunta e após um longo suspiro, disse – O último Angel fez alguma coisa

conosco, quando Shinji foi me salvar. Eu vi tudo o que ele passou, todas as memórias que ele tem e, embora não consiga

me lembrar de tudo, vi o suficiente para compreender o por quê de ele ser tão débil no passado. E isso me fez respeitá-lo

mais por ser o que ele é.

Estava realmente surpresa com essa revelação, mas principalmente porque, ao fazê-la, Asuka imediatamente pareceu

tirar um peso de suas costas e passou a luzir mais aliviada.

- Shinji estava lutando em duas frentes – disse Rei, que até então estava quieta – se o quê Asuka disse é verdade, ele

lutou com o Angel se conectando à mente dele e fazendo contato para usar o campo A.T. como vimos na fita.

- Então se Asuka tem memórias dele, é provável que ele... – emudeci e olhei para minha protegida, que assentiu a cabeça,

confirmando minhas suspeitas. Voltei à realidade quando Rei falou:

- Os ferimentos não lhe importam, mas ele gostaria de ter sido informado quando despertou, para ter mais tempo de

assimilar a coisa e se acostumar com a nova realidade. Ele quer enfrentar de frente toda a dor que puder, pois se não o

fizer, se sentirá fugindo novamente. Ele sabia que era só questão de tempo, para algo assim acontecer.

- Entendem agora, porque preciso falar com ele? – nos pergunta Asuka.

- Dê a ele um tempo. Talvez ele tenha mais do que algumas lembranças – disse a garota de cabelo azul, notando que

agora nós olhávamos para ela – Quando ele entrou no raio do Angel, você já estava debilitada, por isso pode ter apenas

poucas recordações da vida dele. Já Shinji estava completamente bem quando fez contato com o Angel e retirou você dali.

- Se não precisam mais de mim, vou indo. – resolveu Rei, após uns minutos de silencio – Adeus.

- Eu levo você, Rei – resolvi acompanhá-la, deixando Asuka no apartamento.

O trajeto foi relativamente calmo, mas silencioso demais. Por isso mesmo decidi mudar a rota para o mirante de Tókio 3,

quando a garota finalmente falou:

- O que você quer me perguntar, Major?

- Por quê você acha que quero te perguntar algo, Rei? – me fiz de desentendida.

- Você está me olhando pelo canto dos olhos. Isso significa que algo a está incomodando.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – confessei – Há uma coisa que eu queria saber. Por que contar ao Shinji sobre a gravidade dos

ferimentos, se nós já tínhamos conversado sobre prepará-lo primeiro?

Observei a face impassível da garota que após um suspiro começou: - Shinji mudou. Depois do ataque do 13º Angel eu

pensei que ele iria embora, mas antes disso aconteceu o acidente. Depois, quando ele despertou, Shinji tomou uma

decisão e deixou de fugir. Se até agora ele se portou como responsável pelos seus atos, provavelmente ele já havia se

preparado para algo assim.

- Você presta muita atenção em Shinji, não, Rei? – tentei soar o mais desinteressada possível.

- Com essa são duas perguntas, Major. Obrigada por me trazer – só aí percebi que estávamos em seu prédio. Mais

assustador que notar um interesse de Rei por Shinji é saber que ela me venceu em um combate verbal.

**

* * *

3 Dias**

**POV.: Asuka**

Ele esta dificultando minha vida. Ontem a noite, por volta das 22h, a pessoa que eu mais temo no momento, entrou em

seu quarto e só saiu para ir ao banheiro. Nessa ocasião Misato e eu tentamos falar com ele, mas ele ignorou qualquer

tentativa de conversa. Isso nos colocou em polvorosa, pois é um comportamento estranho para Shinji Ikari.

Só nos acalmamos com a chegada de Kaji que, como havia prometido, veio para ver como Misato estava se saindo.

Quando soube do comportamento estranho da terceira criança, ele apenas sorriu e disse:

- Dê ao homem o tempo que ele precisa. E, quando ele sair, entregue este presente.

- Porquê você não trouxe nada pra mim?

- Porque você não precisa deste presente. Além do mais, lhe comprei um biquíni há pouco tempo.

- Que presente é esse Kaji? – perguntei.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, Asuka. Mesmo assim, vou te contar: é um tapa-olho.

Minha surpresa só não foi maior que a dor de Kaji, cuja cabeça foi acertada por uma lata de Yebitsu, jogada por Misato.

- Você só pode estar brincando!? Que tipo de presente é esse? – rugiu minha tutora.

- Do tipo que mostra para quem quiser ver que ele não tem vergonha de seus atos. Se Shinji resolveu tirar um tempo para

aceitar o golpe, é porque ele não quer culpar ninguém e nem ser motivo de pena – respondeu Kaji, enquanto massageava

a cabeça.

Às vezes nem eu mesma me entendo. O brilho que aparece nos olhos dos dois quando estão juntos é forte demais para

apenas fingir que não se vê. E eu fingi tempo demais... achei que poderia tentar algo com ele. Que se fosse forte o

bastante, insistente o bastante e, principalmente mulher o bastante; ele a esqueceria, mas tudo o que fiz foi reafirmar

duas coisas: uma – ele ama Misato. Duas – pese à toda prova que eu dou em contrário, ainda sou uma adolescente e é

com isso que tenho que viver.

Justo nesse ponto, me pergunto se não estraguei as coisas com Shinji. Enquanto visualizava Kaji como meu Everest,

ofendi, humilhei e maltratei esta pessoa tão querida, justamente por ter medo de aceitar que, se o amasse, tudo o que eu

lutei para preencher em minha vida, não valeria de nada. Mas agora eu sei, sei que ainda não sou adulta, mas caminho

para sê-lo e também que, se eu quiser ter uma chance com Shinji, tenho que mudar meu comportamento e mostrar que

eu quero ser muito mais que apenas uma colega de trabalho, por que nas ultimas semanas, fomos apenas isso.

Segundo dia: Kensuke vem até aqui à meu pedido. Novamente, Shinji Ikari contra todos os prognósticos, evitou contato

mais uma vez. Apenas abriu a porta e colocou um recado escrito:

"Fechado para balanço.

Para Misato: Estou de ressaca.

Para Rei: Estou meditando.

Para Asuka: Conversaremos amanhã.

Shinji"

Para me animar, Misato ligou para Hikari, que ligou para as gêmeas Furukawa e resolveram fazer uma festa no

apartamento. Depois da briga dos garotos, as duas irmãs acabaram por criar uma amizade com a gente, de começo por

sermos próximas do Aida, mas depois tomamos gosto umas pelas outras e nos tornamos um grupo.

Foi realmente estranho organizar uma festa de garotas com Shinji em casa, mas depois de passados alguns minutos,

realmente esqueci que ele estava lá. Misato por vez, desfrutou bastante de, por algumas horas, ter uma pensão feminina.

Não que ela não estivesse preocupada com Shinji, mas há algumas coisas que devem ser território exclusivo feminino.

- O que você acha Asuka? – perguntou Kimi.

- Do quê? – respondi dando a entender que não estava prestando atenção.

- Que nossa amada delegada de classe jamais quebrou uma regra. – debochou Misato.

- Vocês estão loucas. Eu cometo erros como qualquer uma de vocês. Só não sou pega por eles – respondeu a provocação,

com um ar que lembrava muito sua irmã mais velha.

- Hikari, aposto que você nunca quebraria a fleuma de garota brilhante e ajuizada – retomei o tom.

Sem falar nada, ela tomou a lata de cerveja de Pen-Pen, que estava em seu colo e tomou de uma vez o conteúdo. Depois

olhou para todas nós com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios, enquanto nos observamos o silencio daquela cena ser

quebrado por uma queixa:

- WWWWAAAAAAAARRRRK!! WWWWAAAAAARRRRRK! – reclamou o pingüim, após receber sua lata vazia.

- É isso aí, Hikari. Mostra pra elas que você sabe ser louca – entrou na história Misato.

- Não precisava disto para provar seu ponto, Hikari-chan – contemporizou Kanda.

Ela não respondeu; levantou-se, foi ao refrigerador e voltou com 7 latinhas, fazendo um malabarismo. Deu uma para cada

um de nós e devolveu uma lata para Pen-Pen com um pedido de desculpas, enquanto o animal a olhava com um olhar

acusador.

Logo, todas nós, exceto Kanda, parecíamos cópias de minha tutora em seus melhores dias. Quando Misato resolveu abrir

seu bar particular, nos tornamos cópias dela em seus piores dias.

- Q...quando sherá que ele vai shair daquele quarto? – perguntou uma ébria Kimi Furukawa.

- Tomara que não sheja agora, olha shó o nosso estado – respondi. Sem coordenação.

- Olha ssóóóóóóóóóóóóóó minhas garotas. Dhisputando a atenção do meu pequeno Shinji – resmungou, entre bêbada e

sonolenta, Misato.

- Do que vocêêêêêê está falando, Misato. Eu não gosto do Shhhhinji – atacou uma quase desmaiada Hikari.

- Já eu, gosto do Kensuke. – disse Kimi – e vou ganhar ele na cara da minha irmã.

- Calma, calma. Eu estava falando da Assshuka e da Reeeei – respondeu nossa alcoólatra sênior, desmaiando logo em

seguida. Hikari e Kimi apagaram em seguida.

Kanda e eu ficamos ali, olhando para cara de todas, enquanto assimilávamos os novos fatos. Kanda estava sentida com a

frase da irmã. Pior do que saber que elas gostavam do mesmo garoto era saber que sua irmã sequer a considerava rival.

Rival que, no meu caso, não é uma surpresa propriamente dita. Eles sempre tiveram uma conexão entre eles. E ela o trata

com maior diferença depois do acidente.

Como se soubesse que era a razão dos meus pensamentos, a porta do quarto de Shinji começa a se mover. Ao sair, o

baka vai ao banheiro e depois passa no quarto de Misato e no meu. Pergunto-me o que ele foi fazer, mas preferi fingir

que dormia junto com as outras meninas na sala. Ele sai de lá com alguns cobertores e gentilmente cobre cada uma de

nós. Adoro esta onda de calor que sobe meu corpo, quando vejo o carinho com que ele estende o cobertor, de modo a

deixar cada uma de nós o mais confortável possível.

Quando chegou a vez de Kanda, ela segurou o braço com a coberta e sussurrou:

- Ikari-san, eu sei que você não está em seu melhor momento, mas posso falar com você, por favor?

- Vamos para a cozinha, assim não iremos acordar ninguém – respondeu ele no mesmo tom – e não se preocupe: sempre

há tempo para ajudar quem necessita

**

* * *

A iniciativa**

**POV: Kanda Furukawa**

A adrenalina e o fogo do porre acabaram assim que cheguei na cozinha. Não ajudava em nada ver um dos salvadores da

humanidade choramingando pelo estado em que a Major Katsuragi e Asuka haviam deixado sua cozinha. Podia jurar que

vi algumas lágrimas saindo de seu olho ao ver o estado de suas panelas.

- ikari-san, pode parar um pouco? Estou ficando tonta de ver você indo de um lado para outro. – consegui atrair um pouco

sua atenção.

- Furukawa-san, o que você acha de dar uma volta? – perguntou após olhar a geladeira – e me chame de Shinji.

- Só se me chamar de Kanda. – sorri-lhe – Deixamos uma nota para eles?

- Melhor avisarmos Asuka. Ela esta fingindo dormir e você sabe disso.

- Como você... – comecei a perguntar

- Genes alemães. Se fosse uma disputa, ela perderia para Misa-chan, mas daria um belo suadouro em nossa tutora.

Aproximando-se da sala, onde as garotas estavam apagadas, ele sussurrou: - Asuka, vamos dar uma saída, voltamos em

uma hora.

Vi ela tentado se mexer para dizer alguma coisa a mim, mas como ele a envolvera muito nas cobertas, a luta não estava

sendo fácil. Saímos do apartamento e descemos as escadas no mais absoluto silêncio. Ao chegar à rua, não agüentei e

perguntei: - Para onde vamos?

- Ao mercado 24 horas. – respondeu como se fosse natural – considere a seguinte questão: vocês tomaram todo o

estoque de cerveja de Misato. Vocês poderão agüentar a ressaca da manhã e os gritos dela, ao acordar e se ver sem

cerveja? Acredite, eu não queria estar na pele de vocês.

Após uma rápida explicação da necessidade da Major por sua cerveja matinal e o quão longe ela poderia chegar por isso,

encontramos a resposta á nossas preces na forma do mercado que nunca fecha. Ao que parece, ele é um cliente habitual,

visto pela intimidade e carinho dos funcionários e as várias paradas para responder sobre seus ferimentos e, pelo que

pude observar são genuínos. As compras se seguiram com uma conversa tranqüila, principalmente sobre a quantidade de

produtos que ele escolhia com o pensamento voltado para suas duas colegas de habitação.

- Ei, Shin-man, devemos entregar as 20 caixas de cerveja à tarde, como sempre? – perguntou o caixa como se fosse uma

piada.

- Só 17, Hideki-san, vou levar 3 comigo. A geladeira de Misato esta vazia... de novo. – sorriu de volta.

Ao sairmos do mercado, sinto-me um pouco mais a vontade para chamar o assunto novamente

- Sabe ikari... desculpe. Shinji. Você conhece muito sobre Soryu-san, não é?

- Bom, Asuka não é exatamente um livro fechado, já que ela gosta que as pessoas saibam o que ela odeia de maneira

bastante eloqüente – respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

- Isso é verdade, mas também se deve ao seu poder de observação. Você é um excelente juiz de caráter – respondi, de

maneira amistosa.

- E você gostaria de saber se meu poder de observação poderia fazer com que você tivesse uma melhor oportunidade

contra a desenvoltura natural de sua irmã, para conquistar Kensuke, estou certo?

Minha cara foi ao chão e voltou. Ele fez questão de cerrar minha boca que continuava aberta e o fez com um sorriso

sincero, como se aquilo não fosse novidade para ele.

- Como você pode...

- Saber o que você esta pensando? Elementar, minha cara Kanda: vocês não são exatamente as mais sutis. Eu estava na

sala do lado e vocês estavam falando um pouco alto.

Me ruborizei pelas coisas que disséramos no alto de nossa bebedeira, mas ele continuou ali, impávido e demonstrando o

mesmo sorriso. Diante disso, só pude me render e assentir. Com minha afirmativa, ele voltou à carga:

- Contudo Kanda, por que eu confiaria em você a informação que me pede. Em suma, por que eu ajudaria você?

Fiquei pensativa. O que eu poderia oferecer pela ajuda dele. E mais, por que um homem que pode ter toda garota que ele

quiser, já que todas as garotas da escola se derretem por ele, especialmente depois da briga com Matsushida e os

outros. Nisso, me ocorreu uma coisa como moeda de barganha: o segredo de Asuka. Mas só de pensar em trair minha

nova amiga, me senti doente como nunca imaginei. Por fim, disse:

- Não tenho nada para lhe oferecer. Não acho que valho tanto, nem em tempo nem em esforço. Contudo, eu gosto de

Kensuke Aida e, embora você não ganhe nada com isso e eu não seja páreo para minha irmã, como ela colocou muito bem

hoje, ainda assim vou lutar por ele. Com todas as minhas forças!

Fiquei ali, respirando pesadamente e esperando uma reação de Shinji, que estava analisando minha explosão súbita; ao

final, disse com um sorriso.

- Sua vontade é de ferro, mas seu coração é de cristal. É assim que eu leio seu caráter. Se esconde através de uma capa

de intelectualidade e devoção aos estudos, mas tem paixão, garra e fibra. Kensuke vai ficar bem com você de contraponto

– disse, retomando a caminhada.

- Espere um pouco – corri, junto com algumas sacolas até chegar na sua frente – Isso foi um teste? Isso foi só um maldito

teste? Porquê?

- Qual a diferença entre você e sua irmã? E entre você e qualquer outra garota que vem me pedir o mesmo? Kensuke é

meu amigo e a escolha final é dele, mas minha ajuda pode ou não fazer diferença. E se ela o fizer, eu prefiro que seja com

alguém que realmente gosta dele ou alguém que esta com ele pelo resultado de uma briga ou pior, porque ele é meu

amigo? Porque você acha que pode contar com minha ajuda se eu a neguei para sua irmã?

- Minha irmã já lhe pediu isso? – perguntei abismada.

- Sim. Chegamos – disse isso e entrou no edifício. Quando entramos no apartamento, encontramos uma Asuka muito

irritada e olhando para a porta com cara que mataria qualquer um.

- Aonde vocês foram... – ia dizendo ao ver as sacolas de compras. – Ei, baka. Se supõe que você deveria estar hibernando

– disse preocupada.

- Como vocês acabaram com o estoque de cerveja de Misa-chan, eu achei melhor salvar vocês do stress matutino. Além do

mais, alguém tem que fazer as compras da casa.

- E porque você levou a Furukawa? – sussurrou perigosamente, Asuka.

- Você acha que eu entendo de suplementos femininos? – disse ele ruborizando junto com ela, o que eu achei

divertidíssimo – Sei que vocês poderiam comprar sozinhas, mas caso um dia vocês esqueçam disso, é melhor ter alguma

coisa poderem se virar.

Shinji passou por nós e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Asuka esperou a porta fechar e foi logo perguntando:

- Vocês foram apenas ao mercado? Por que demoraram tanto?

- O que você esta insinuando? Amiga ou não, você me conhece e sabe de quem eu gosto. Não aceitarei ser tratada como

uma qualquer. – respondi, deixando claro minha posição.

- Desculpe Kanda. Às vezes eu meto os pés pelas mãos. Esse é meu problema – disse a ruiva, um pouco culpada.

- Além do mais, conversamos sobre o meu problema – retomei a palavra, encerrando o assunto.

- E?

- Após passar pela aprovação de Shinji.. – tomei um susto com a cara que ela fez - Você o quê? –gritou a ruiva, acordando

Hikari e Misato, que disputaram corrida até o banheiro.

- Não essa aprovação, Asuka. – ralhei – Ele queria saber quais eram as minhas intenções com Kensuke.

Nesse momento Shinji sai do quarto com um caderno, o entrega para mim e diz que vai preparar o café da manhã para as

habitantes despertas. Olho para o relógio e vejo que, como dissera, já é quase de manhã; Hikari e Misato saiam do

banheiro em um estado lastimável e juntaram-se à Asuka e a mim vendo como o cozinheiro se movia com desenvoltura

pela cozinha, enquanto separava os ingredientes e guardava as compras.

- Misa-chan, Horaki-chan bom dia. Na segunda sacola, junto com os itens de higiene pessoal tem analgésicos e antiácidos

– disse já com dois copos d' água nas mãos.

- Obrigada, Shin-chan. É bom ver você fora daquele quarto – respondeu Misato, após tomar um antiácido.

- Não se preocupe Misato, acabou o tempo de meditação e minha mão já está melhor.

- E quanto á sua visão, Shinji? – perguntou Hikari quando conseguiu despregar a cabeça da mesa, com a cara de quem

promete para si mesma "nunca mais vou beber tanto".

- Já me acostumei com a diferença de espaço, Horaki-chan. só falta ver como será nos treinamentos com o EVA. Quanto

aos comentários que terei que aturar na escola, não tenho muita escolha. É isso ou não viver, por que os comentários

também serão feitos em qualquer lugar, até no Geofronte – respondeu enquanto preparava uma omelete. Era como se

aquilo não fosse verdadeiramente com ele, tamanha sua serenidade.

O café da manhã reforçado ajudou-nos a combater os efeitos da festa. Nunca antes vi as garotas tão felizes, cada uma

com seus motivos. Minha irmã é um mistério, não importa o que acontecesse à sua volta, ela sempre está feliz.

Horaki-chan estava realmente preocupada por Asuka e também, com Shinji. Ela nos contou como ele a havia salvado,

embora possamos ver que tem algo nessa experiência que foi muito pessoal para ela. Finalmente, Asuka e Katsuragi-san

estavam contentes com o fim do período de clausura imposto por Shinji. Já eu, fiquei feliz quando abri levemente o

caderno que ele havia me dado. Um caderno que continha o que eu mais queria, algumas informações sobre Kensuke

Aida.

_

* * *

Demorei, mas cheguei para valer!_

_Apesar de ser a fic mais abandonada entre as minhas, ela sempre terá um espaço especial no meu coração. Porque foi a primeira. e seguirá até o fim, ou não me chamo "qual é meu nome mesmo?"_

_Nos lemos, _

_Fan Surfer_


	9. O Plano de Shinji

**Algumas feridas são eternas**

**POV.: Shinji**

- Imagino que não deve ter sido fácil para você aceitar esse ferimento, Shin-chan. – comentou Misato após a saída das garotas que,

afortunadamente, resolveram ajudar na limpeza dos cômodos. Após o café, todas voltaram a dormir e só acordaram depois do meio dia e por

isso, a limpeza geral terminou no começo da noite.

- Graças a você e Kaji, pude ter acesso a grupos e cantores do período anterior ao Segundo Impacto. Barry White e Marvin Gaye são meus

preferidos. Mas existe um outro, contemporâneo desta mesma época que nasceu prematuro de sete meses e, ao receber uma quantidade

maior de oxigênio na incubadora, ficou cego. Quando criança, ele era chamado de cego fedido, no qual ele respondia "cego sim, fedido eu tenho

certeza que não sou". Ele começou a cantar com 11 anos e já famoso, sofreu um acidente no qual perdeu também o olfato. Apesar de todas as

desgraças anunciadas que aconteceram com ele, continuou feliz e sereno; compondo e cantando por toda a sua vida, que terminou com o

Segundo Impacto. Eu ainda tenho um olho, Misato. Não posso me deixar abater por causa disso.

- Entendo. E Kaji também, à sua maneira e por isso, ele deixou um presente para você. Eu entenderei se não quiser usá-lo – disse minha

tutora, enquanto entregava o presente.

- Na verdade ele me poupou o trabalho de procurar um lugar para comprá-lo – respondi já retirando as ataduras de proteção e colocando o

tapa-olho – Veja Misa-chan, eu sou um pirata. Vamos seus bucaneiros!! – disse rindo.

A piada, ao invés de aliviar acabou por colapsá-la e ela chorou sua própria impotência diante da situação e nos fundimos em um forte abraço,

que parecia durar horas. Após se acalmar, ela perguntou sobre Asuka:

- Acho que é hora de vocês terem uma conversa.

- Quando ela chegar, nós conversaremos.

- Ei, Shin-chan. onde está toda aquela raiva de uma noite chuvosa, onde você disse algo como "vou tentar conviver com ela, eu lhe devo isso.

Pelo menos" há alguns meses atrás? – sorriu ironicamente a jovem mulher.

- Sério que você disse isso? – perguntou às nossas costas, uma voz com forte acento alemão. Desde quando ela estava lá? E porque sua voz

demonstrava incredulidade e medo?

- Vista uma roupa confortável Asuka. Nós vamos sair – devolvi para ela.

- Você não me respondeu, baka-Shinji.

- Tudo ao seu tempo.

A garota concorda e vai para o seu quarto. Olho para Misato e pela expressão de seu rosto, ela entende que devemos conversar sozinhos. Sigo

para meu quarto, onde escolho um conjunto de moletom e volto para a sala. Aproveito e mando Asuka trocar de roupa, quando ela sai em um

vestido de festa. Quando ela reclama que eu não lhe dei nenhuma dica, eu respondo:

- Pense na natureza.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O lago Ashino, estava em bem calmo e a lua ajudava na iluminação do começo de noite. Durante o caminho, ouvi algumas reclamações sobre o

lugar eu havia escolhido. O parque no qual estava localizado o lago, era um dos lugares que eu mais gostava de vir junto com Touji e Kensuke,

quando NERV, os Angels e toda essa historia davam um tempo. Asuka, que no fim optou por seu vestido amarelo, tem o incrível dom de ficar

bonita com qualquer roupa que vista, exceto é claro, aquele uniforme escolar, mas eles não são feitos para nos deixar bonitos e sim, para nos

deixar reconhecíveis.

- Vai ficar me olhando o tempo todo, baka? – perguntou levemente incômoda com a situação.

- Desculpe – digo com uma cara assustada.

- Já chega de se desculpar... – como já conheço o rumo da conversa, resolvo sorrir, para ela entender que é uma piada – Muito engraçado,

terceiro.

- Asuka... – respirei fundo, sentei-me na grama próximo à margem e fiz sinal para que ela me acompanhasse – quando eu resolvi te tirar do

ataque do Angel, na minha mente parecia simples: você vai, tira ela e recua até ter uma idéia de como acabar com o bicho. Mas, nesse meio

tempo, alguma coisa deu errado.

- Nossas mentes sincronizaram-se. Eu vi toda a sua infância, ou melhor toda a sua vida até o acidente. Não me lembro de tudo, apenas alguns

flashs – respondeu de modo vazio, Asuka.

- Você viu? – perguntei incrédulo – e você... digo não sentiu nada, sentiu?

- Não, baka – confortou-me – eu não senti seu sofrimento, mas eu vi tudo da sua perspectiva. Todas as coisas que você passou. E todas as

coisas que eu fiz você passar. E, ainda assim não entendo o porquê de você me salvar.

- Eu não sei que resposta você quer ouvir, mas a única que eu posso lhe dar é: você é minha amiga e eu me preocupo com você. Além do mais,

como você viu minha vida, eu vi a sua. Também não senti, mas pude ver com seus olhos e entendi mais sobre você – menti-lhe. Sofri cada

momento junto com ela.

- E por que você, com todos os seus demônios internos, conseguiu vencer o Angel? – perguntou de maneira incisiva.

- Na verdade existem vários fatores, mas o principal foi que eu tive tempo para fazer as pazes com minha história e esses demônios internos

que você viu, enquanto estive em coma. Por isso, a dor que ele me revelou com minhas recordações, não foi algo que eu não pudesse lidar.

- Porque já havia trabalhado isso antes. Belo improviso, baka – respondeu impressionada e triste – realmente entendo porque você é o

"invencível" Shinji e nós pobres garotas temos que gritar por socorro ou ficar em retaguarda.

- Do que você está falando? Quem me deu essa idéia foi você!! – perguntei incrédulo – eu ouvi isso no fundo da minha mente com a sua voz. Eu

não poderia ter bolado isso de uma hora pra outra. Eu já falei pra você qual era meu plano.

- Então o que você fez para baixar o Angel foi minha idéia? – me olhava acusadoramente – Não tente me enganar, terceiro!!

- Lógico que não!! Eu aproveitei a essência do seu plano de me servir de isca e improvisei em cima. Assim que fiz contato com ele, o prendi em

uma armadilha psíquica e fisicamente afinei o campo A.T. para ele funcionar como uma linha de pesca. E o baixaria até uma altura onde o

controle pudesse usar o canhão de positrons. Foi aí que Rei modificou o plano com a lança.

- Espera um pouco! Você está me dizendo que eu quase morro pra bolar um plano para você e a garota maravilha quase estragarem ele com

suas idéias malucas? – confesso que já estava sentindo falta da energética Asuka Langley Sohryu, mas isso é ridículo.

- Em termos simples, foi isso!

- Ótimo! Agora que eu realmente sei meu papel nesta brilhante história, podemos ir embora. Este lugar está começando a esfriar – dito isto

começou a se levantar, quando eu a segurei.

- Há mais um assunto que eu quero falar com você. Amanhã iremos a um psiquiatra amigo de Kaji e vou pedir que ele bloquear as memórias que

eu recebi de você, na ultima batalha.

- Shinji, isso não é...

- É necessário, para que você tenha privacidade. Você pode ser a mesma Asuka que era antes do Angel? Você sabe que não e eu também sei.

Por isso eu acho que será melhor para você poder trabalhar sua historia como queira, ao invés de ficar o tempo todo comigo como se fosse uma

recordação de sua história – respondi da melhor maneira que pude.

Ainda que quisesse, Asuka jamais teria me pedido isso. Ela sabe que eu não comentaria nada do que vi com outras pessoas, ou pelo menos

acredito que ela saiba. Mas ela jamais iria ser a mesma energética psicótica em casa. Se essa opção não fosse viável, um de nós acabaria por

se mudar, cedo ou tarde.

- E por que você quer que eu esteja lá? – perguntou-me, após um longo silêncio.

- Porque essas memórias não podem ser apagadas. Eu mesmo nem tenho certeza se elas podem ser bloqueadas, mas se puderem, quero que

você coloque a chave dessas recordações. É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Se um dia você quiser me contar alguma coisa do seu passado,

deve fazê-lo por sua vontade.

Sorrindo, não espero sua resposta. Apenas me levanto e ofereço a mão, para que ela faça o mesmo.

- Quem sabe em uns anos, terceiro. Quem sabe em uns anos. – apesar de apartar minha mão, ela o faz delicadamente... para ela – E agora, me

diga: o que você vai fazer de jantar?

- Misato-san se encarregara da comida – disse sem importância.

- E por que está tão calmo? – gritou a ruiva.

- O convênio médico de NERV cobre um jantar Katsuragi – retruquei, sorrindo e retirando do meu bolso, um pacote de antiácidos.

* * *

**As coisas como São**

**POV.: Misato**

Aqueles dois chegaram ontem em um astral muito melhor do que saíram, o que é bom sinal. Pessoalmente eu acho que a única pessoa

abnegada o bastante para atender as petições dessa garota chama-se Shinji Ikari.

Em nosso café da manhã, como sempre todos os gostos foram complacidos. Desde a minha cerveja à sardinha de Pen-Pen. Como sempre,

nosso chef agrada a todos, enquanto toma para si um café da manhã espartano, apenas uma taça de café e um pão com manteiga.

- Ei, Shin-chan. Por que você não come nada além disso no café? – perguntei.

- ...Nunca pensei nisso – respondeu.

- Idiota – grunhiu a ruiva, enquanto comia.

- Quando morava com meus tios, isso era o que me sobrava. Se sobrava. Acho que me acostumei com isso – disse Shinji, como se não pensasse

muito no fato. E detesto admitir, nunca estive prestando atenção suficiente nele para notar, até pouco tempo atrás. Isso me faz sentir um lixo

como tutora, amiga e pessoa.

Minha autopiedade é interrompida quando a porta é acionada e antes que o garoto se levante, tomo a dianteira e lhe digo: - Termine seu café

e tente comer mais.

Abro a porta para encontrar ninguém menos que Rei Ayanami, sempre séria e sempre bela a seu modo.

- Bom dia major – cumprimentou-me.

- Bom dia Rei. O que você faz aqui à esta hora? – perguntei, surpresa.

- Ikari-kun me pediu para vir aqui. Esse foi o horário que combinamos – respondeu como se nada houvesse de especial.

Asuka apenas bufou na cozinha, enquanto observava a garota de olhos vermelhos se aproximar. Shinji já estava na cozinha se movendo com a

mesma destreza de sempre entre a pia e o fogão.

- Bom dia Ikari-kun. Sohryu – assentiu a cabeça em direção à ruiva. Esta nem se dignou a responder,

- Bom dia Rei. Aqui está seu café da manhã – disse, virando-se para ela com um prato de vegetais grelhados e um copo de suco de laranja. A

garota ainda não tinha visto Shinji com o tapa olho e como todas nós, não pode esconder o espanto. Ao menos, ele entendeu o significado

disso e disse:

- Não é tão ruim quanto aparenta. É só uma questão de costume – disse, retomando o sorriso.

Surpreendentemente, a garota foi até ele e levou sua mão à bochecha direita do cozinheiro, em um gesto de carinho. Como esperado, isso fez

com ele quase derrubasse o prato no chão, mas apesar da vergonha que seu rosto expressava, ele conseguiu se equilibrar.

Quem não gostou nada daquilo foi Asuka, que se levantando, pegou Rei pelo colarinho e a trouxe para uma cadeira, obrigando-a a sentar. Ao

perceber o que tinha feito, ela simplesmente gaguejou algo como "_Eu não vou limpar essa cozinha de novo, terceiro. Não suje!"._

A tensão que se formou no ambiente podia ser cortada com uma faca. Shinji, devidamente constrangido, rogava aos céus por uma saída,

enquanto Rei alternava seu olhar entre o prato de vegetais e nosso cozinheiro de estimação, desfrutando de ambos. O clima era completo por

Asuka, que olhava para Rei com cara de pouquíssimos amigos e por mim, que queria ver qual seria o próximo ato desta emocionante história.

Para surpresa de todos, a campainha voltou a soar pelo apartamento, ao qual Shinji aproveitou para escapar da cena, ao passo que Rei o

seguia com o olhar e a ruiva não perdia nenhum dos dois de vista.

- Bom dia, Shinji – disse Kaji.

- Realmente esse tapa-olho ficou ótimo em você. Shinji. Parece até um veterano de guerra – brincou Kensuke, enquanto recebia leves socos dos

outros dois. Homens.

Após os cumprimentos de praxe, fomos para a sala. Meu protegido tomou a palavra,

- Eu pedi que todos vocês viessem hoje para auxiliarem em uma coisa. Como todos vocês sabem, eu estive em contato com a mente do Angel...

- Ikari-kun, se supõe que Aida não sabe – aclarou a piloto da Unidade 00. Imediatamente, ela recebeu um sorriso sarcástico por conta do rapaz

aludido.

- Kensuke é meu amigo, filho de um trabalhador de NERV, colega de outras duas pilotos, já esteve em um EVA em situação de batalha e viciado

em computadores. Quais as chances de que ele ainda não saiba dos detalhes? – respondeu Shinji, com um sorriso – Ainda assim, durante a

luta, obtive algumas informações úteis para o futuro de NERV. Por causa disso, a partir de hoje, vocês serão a salvaguarda deste segredo e,

por conseqüência do futuro de NERV e da humanidade.

O silêncio tornou-se a nota oficial, enquanto todos procuravam assimilar a notícia. Fui a primeira a falar:

- Por quê, nós? Ou melhor dito, que motivo você teve para escolher todos nós?

- Essa pergunta têm várias respostas. Cada um foi escolhido por um motivo pessoal. Mas existe uma razão maior que todas: eu confio em vocês

e isso não é segredo, como também não é segredo que existe algo maior que Gendo Rokobungi e NERV. Alguém que criou NERV e a comanda

das sombras. Eles teriam interesse nessas informações, tanto quanto Rokobungi. A única maneira de impedir essas informações é

encerrando-as até o momento oportuno.

- Isso não iria nos tornar alvos? – perguntou Kensuke.

- Sim, mas alvos em que eles não irão querer mirar – respondeu Kaji, sorrindo. Algo me diz que ele tem algo a ver com isso – entendo porque

vamos ver meu amigo.

- Mas ontem você me disse que... – Asuka calou ao ver como todos se voltaram para ela. Completamente vermelha, não teve como prosseguir.

- Quanto a isso, continuamos como o combinado.

Rei, por sua parte, estava completamente tranqüila. Com tudo que acontecia à nossa volta, ela sempre se mantia inabalável. Como se não

tivesse outra opção disse: - O que temos que fazer?

Aquilo pareceu um divisor de águas na idéia geral dos participantes da reunião.

- Eu lhes contarei no caminho. Não quero que Gendo Rokobungi saiba mais do que o necessário.

Todos se olharam com uma dúvida na mente. Isso significava que um de nós era um espião? Antes que pudéssemos continuar, Shinji pegou um

prato e começou a se mover pelo apartamento. Após uns minutos ele apresenta à sala, um total de 18 aparelhos de escutas. Mesmo Kaji ficou

surpreso e enojado com o significado daquilo.

- Como você sabia? – perguntei surpresa.

- Eu cuido da casa, lembram-se? – pegando uma escuta disse – Levem este recado à Gendo Rokobungi. Ninguém se mete com aqueles que

estão sob minha proteção.

Vimos como Shinji pegou uma garrafa com álcool e fez um sinal para Kaji, que jogou seu isqueiro em direção a ele. Feito isto ele acendeu o

prato com as escutas, se encaminhado para a porta após o fim das chamas. Todos nós o seguimos até o estacionamento, onde ficou acertado

que todos iriam no meu carro. O que levou a uma discussão: Alguém teria que ir no colo de alguém.

- Desculpe, não ter pensado nisso, mas pensei que se formos em dois carros, eles poderão nos seguir – disse o garoto.

- Eles poderão nos seguir mesmo assim – cortou a alemã.

- Não se Misato dirigir – comentou sorrindo, Kaji.

- Mas nada disso resolve o problema: como iremos juntos? – voltei ao assunto – Asuka, você e Rei... – gelei ao ver seu olhar – péssima idéia...

- Porque um de nós não vai no porta-mala? – perguntou Kensuke.

- Porque você sabe como dirige Misato – respondeu a ruiva.

- Mal agradecida. Se não está contente com meu modo de dirigir, volte a pé da próxima vez que resolver ir ao shopping! – retruquei.

- Isso não vai resolver nada – apartou Kaji – o importante é saber, como faremos isso.

- Que tal se Kensuke for no colo de Ryoji-sempai? – perguntou Rei.

- Nem em sonhos!! – responderam os dois.

- Então... que tal se Ikari-kun for no meu colo? – tornou a perguntar a garota, visivelmente ruborizada.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver, garota maravilha! – alfinetou Asuka.

- Chega! – Gritou Shinji – Kaji irá atrás com Kensuke e Asuka. Rei e eu iremos dividir o banco do carona e Misato conduzirá. Sei que desse modo

ficaremos um pouco apertado, mas é o único jeito.

Embora não estivesse totalmente recuperado, ele se portava como um verdadeiro líder, resolvendo assuntos que não deveriam estar sob sua

responsabilidade. Receio que a guerra faça isso com as pessoas: cortam suas vidas enquanto queimam tudo à sua volta.

Como Shinji previra, a seção 2 estava cuidadosamente à espera de nosso próximo passo. Por isso, conduzi como se fosse uma alma queimando

no inferno. Ajudava também o fato que Kaji não me avisava com antecedência uma mudança de percurso. Isso fez com que várias vezes, os

dois ocupantes do banco do carona estivessem perigosamente próximos, como sinalizava alguns ocupantes do banco de trás e, por algumas

vezes, cheguei a achar que seriam um casal ao saírem daquele carro.

Chegamos em um prédio comercial no centro financeiro de Tókio 3. Como esperado, existiam vários consultórios médicos entre os andares. E

comecei a desconfiar do plano que Shinji havia traçado. Brilhante, heróico e estúpido. Chega a se parecer com as minhas estratégias de

batalha. Meu pequeno Shin-chan está seguindo meus passos.

* * *

**Caso Incomum**

**POV.: Dr. Rusty Skidmore – psiquiatra.**

Um belo dia do eterno verão. Daqueles que convidam você para tomar uma cerveja, principalmente se você é psiquiatra e só tem um paciente.

Mas algo me diz que não é tão fácil, o que me empolga. Sim, sou uma criança grande e os dados da marcação criaram uma expectativa muito

grande em mim, especialmente se alguém que você julgava morto, liga cobrando um favor.

Encaminho-me para a porta,já que dei folga ara a recepcionista e me encontro com um grupo de pessoas de diferentes idades que,

aparentemente não possui nenhuma relação entre si. Uma mulher na faixa dos 30 anos, junto com dois garotas na faixa dos 15 anos,

igualmente sem sombra de relação entre esses. Nessa mesma faixa etária estão outros dois garotos, um deles portando um tapa-olho e,

compondo o grupo, meu velho amigo, também na casa dos 30. É possível deduzir que os jovens sejam: a) amigos de infância ou de escola; b)

casais de namorados. Esta última possibilidade é destruída ao ver como os jovens interagem entre si, embora me é óbvio a existência de um

conflito entre as duas jovens pela atenção de um dos garotos. Contudo, fica a questão: qual será minha função, além de consertar a mente de

uma ou mais dessas pessoas.

- Olá Rusty. Vejo que os anos foram bons com você – disse sorrindo, meu amigo.

- Ryoji, é sempre um prazer ver você, especialmente quando já não acreditava que estivesse vivo – respondi estreitando sua mão.

- Pelo visto sua fama o precede, Kaji – disse a mulher, com evidente sarcasmo.

- Rusty, permita-me fazer as apresentações: esta é Misato katsuragi – diz apontando para a mulher – e pela ordem, da esquerda para a direita,

Kensuke Aida, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Rei Ayanami e Shinji Ikari.

Os jovens assentiram ao ouvir seus nomes, o que me deu oportunidade de ligar os nomes às pessoas em questão. Aida e Sohryu pareciam

intimidados pela estrutura do consultório; já Ayanami possuía uma expressão de difícil leitura, mas pude ver que ela não estava ligando para a

aparência do consultório. Ikari, apenas me observa, esperando qual seria minha reação. Cada um destes jovens é interessante a seu modo.

Volto minha atenção para o jovem casal e digo:

- Então Kaji, qual o motivo para receber sua ligação d'além túmulo?

- Porque você achava que ele estava morto? – perguntou-me Aida.

- Um campo minado, nosso pelotão cercado por duas tropas e esse mongol que acompanha vocês, sorri e diz: 'vamos dar a volta no campo

minado. Podemos localizar as minas com detectores de metal e marcaremos o caminho com latas de cerveja'. Junto com ele, saíram mais quatro

membros de nossa unidade. Nenhum deles voltou, mas uma linha de escape estava segura e graças a isso, estou diante de vocês.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, precisamos saber se podemos contar com sua discrição – atacou Misato Katsuragi. É uma mulher cativante, com

mudanças constantes de humor e um corpo de dar inveja. Entendo o que Kaji queria dizer quando mostrava a foto deles, durante o serviço

militar.

- A minha discrição é algo que não é negociável. Suponho que esta visita não é social, concorda senhorita katsuragi? – devolvi. Notei que ela

olhou para um dos jovens à espera de aprovação. Isso está começando a ficar cada vez mais interessante.

- Doutor Skidmore, quais são os limites da hipnoterapia, em relação à pressão externa? – perguntou um dos jovens.

- Bem, senhor Ikari, a mente humana é algo que não foi examinado 100% e, desse modo não dá para dizer que um determinado processo

hipnoterápico possa ser mantido sob condições extremas de pressão e stress. No fim, depende de quão forte é a mente do indivíduo. Claro que

existem alguns mecanismos para melhorar a resistência, mas é impossível dizer que, sob tortura, ele reterá seu controle.

- Essas salvaguardas, poderiam ser relacionada à palavras e sons vocais específicos? – tornou-me a perguntar.

- Sim, é possível.

- Certo Rusty. O objetivo de tudo isto é saber se você pode hipnotizar alguém e codificar algumas lembranças com sugestões pós-hipnóticas

para que possam ser decodificadas posteriormente. Tudo isto com um detalhe: essa sessão nunca aconteceu, entende? – falou Kaji.

- Tecnicamente é possível, mas eu posso ao menos perguntar o porquê de tanto sigilo?

- É um desses casos do qual depende o futuro do planeta – respondeu o jovem Ikari.

- Se eu ganhasse um centavo cada vez que ouço isso – suspirei. O garoto nada disse, apenas pegou do bolso de sua camisa um cartão de

identidade de NERV, no qual estava seu nome matrícula e o cargo de piloto de Evangelion. Um por um, os outros participantes foram

confirmando a veracidade do que estava vendo, sempre que nossos olhos se cruzavam. É difícil imaginar, mas fiquei sem reação.

Por dentro estava mais do que feliz. Imagine-se no papel de uma pessoa comum que, de repente ouve a voz do Super-homem pedindo a sua

ajuda. Morra de inveja Freud!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Certo Shinji, queira encostar-se no divã – comecei a sessão propriamente dita. Neste primeiro momento, concordamos que os jovens

esperariam na ante-sala até o rapaz estar completamente hipnotizado. Aí cada um deles poderia fazer uma pergunta para constatar o estado

de hipnose do garoto.

Diminui as luzes até deixar um penumbra convidativa, liguei o aparelho de som com uma trilha sonora especial para meditação e comecei:

- Concentre-se em sua respiração. Sinta-se suave... leve... sinta sua respiração bem profunda e relaxada... este é o caminho para dentro de si...

a cada respiração, você vai se sentir mais e mais fundo, entrando e um estado puro de paz e felicidade... isto é muito saudável para sua

mente... sentindo felicidade e paz... agora faça o mesmo com seus músculos... relaxe-os... solte seu corpo e sua mente.

Com todo esse papo de destino da humanidade em jogo, eu esperava que ele fosse algo como um super-humano, mas ele entrou em estado

de relaxamento mais rápido que a maioria dos meus pacientes, o que diz muito sobre ele, será o segredo dele algo tão difícil de lidar, que ele

prefere se arriscar em um procedimento tão cheio de preconceitos quanto a hipnose? Especialmente se está indo à contramão de todos os

pacientes, que usam-na para descobrir memórias.

- Agora que todos os seus músculos estão relaxados, imagine um corredor com uma linda luz, entrando por uma fresta, no final do corredor.

Uma luz que entra por essa fresta e pousa no alto de sua cabeça. Ela traz junto com ela uma paz e serenidade sem fim. Essa luz pode ter a cor

que você quiser... falando nisso, qual a sua cor preferida?

- Violeta – respondeu o garoto, semiconsciente.

- Concentre-se na minha voz e deixe que os outros sons virem um pano de fundo. Esses sons funcionarão como energia curativa para seus

órgãos, sua pele e sua alma. Agora eu vou contar de trás para frente começando no 10 e, quando eu chegar no 01, sua mente não estará

presa nesse plano e ela poderá voar como um pássaro. 10...9....8....7....6...5....4.....3.....2.......1. agora sua mente está voando, certo Shinji?

Ao ver o garoto assentir, fiz um sinal para Katsuragi abrir a porta, revelando-a aos outros participantes.

- Shinji, para provar que você está em um estado de sugestão, seus amigos se identificarão e farão perguntas para você. Tudo bem com isso? –

perguntei.

- Sim – sussurrou o garoto.

Katsuragi chegou ao garoto e soltou:

- você sabe quem sou Shinji?

- Misa-chan – soltou o garoto.

- O que dizia o foto que eu o mandei quando o chamei para vir à Tókio 3?

- Dê uma olhada no volume... com uma seta que apontava para seus seios – respondeu Ikari.

Dando-se por satisfeita, ela trocou de lugar com Kaji, que lhe perguntou:

- Shinji... qual a cor do espartilho que Ritsuko estava usando quando você a viu saindo do vestiário feminino com uma constrangida e alegre

Maya atrás?

- Vermelho... de rendas.

Dando-se por satisfeito, ele voltou para trocar de lugar com a jovem de cabelo azul.

- Ikari-kun, qual a primeira coisa que você me disse?

- Vou pilotar... para que... você não tenha que fazê-lo.

Novamente, houve a troca de lugares e foi a vez de uma ruiva com forte sotaque alemão, perguntar:

- Durante o último ataque do Angel, com quem você tinha um encontro em Tókio 2?

- Angie.

- Shinji, quero que você me responda uma coisa: o que você fez com aquele mangá do Sadamoto que eu lhe emprestei? – perguntou Aida, por

sua vez

Todos olharam para o garoto, como se sua pergunta fosse ridícula, até ouvirem:

- Sadamoto... maldito... o mangá está junto dos cadernos de álgebra. Aqueles que você não usa muito.

- É oficial, ele está hipnotizado. – disse Ainda – Ele nunca se lembraria onde colocou os mangás.

- Muito bem, Shinji. Agora eu passo a palavra para Kaji, tudo bem? - Voltei a falar.

- Sim.

- Shinji, eu quero que você imagine que sua memória é uma sala, com várias portas... cada uma delas dá acesso à um momento da sua vida,

certo? Pode descrevê-la?

- Sim. Estou vendo uma sala circular e para onde eu vejo há portas... algumas grandes... outras pequenas. Algumas tem coisas escritas nelas

outras não.

- Fascinante. Diga-nos Shinji, o que está escrito nessas portas? Pode descrever as portas? – perguntei.

- Algumas tem... datas outras tem palavras escritas. Na sua maioria, as portas grandes possuem palavras.

- Sua visão da sala diz que as portas grandes são as memórias significativas e ele as associou principalmente com algumas palavras – expliquei

para a platéia – Agora a senhorita Katsuragi irá dizer 3 coisas. Você dirá se elas tem alguma ligação com a porta e nos dirá o tamanho das

portas.

A aludida olhou-me com surpresa mas eu lhe fiz entender que uma das perguntas deveria ser sobre algo banal.

- Existe uma porta com os dizeres Touji Suzuhara, prova de geometria e atropelamento? Quais os tamanhos delas?

- Grande, pequena, grande – respondeu em forma de sussurro.

- Ótimo. Agora eu quero que imagine uma porta... nela você irá escrever 15º Angel, certo? – retomou Kaji.

- Sim – retomou o garoto.

- Eu quero que todas as memórias que você absorveu do Angel, imagine-as como pastas de escritórios e coloque-os em um arquivo nessa sala.

Agora tranque o arquivo, a primeira pessoa que vier até aqui dirá uma palavra em seu ouvido... grave a voz da pessoa, tanto quanto a palavra.

Essa pessoa e essa palavra serão as chaves para destrancar o arquivo, entendeu? Caso sim, apenas acene com a cabeça.

Estarrecido, entendi a complexidade do plano. Por algum motivo ele esteve em contato com aquele monstro que atacou a cidade da ultima vez e

absorveu alguma coisa na mente dele. Isso pode explicar por que um dos robôs atirou em um bairro ao lado do meu, quase me deixando

sem-teto. Apesar de que não posso me queixar deste ultimo ataque: depois dele o número de clientes dobrou e vou poder passar férias em

Mauí por causa disso. Voltei para a realidade, ao ver uma mulher de insinuantes cadeiras se aproximar do garoto e sussurra uma coisa em seu

ouvido. Logo após, Kaji confirmou a tranca do arquivo da mente do garoto.

- Agora quero que você feche a porta. Veja que essa porta possuí... 3 trancas? Sim, exatamente, 3 trancas diferentes... a cada pessoa que

sussurrar algo em seu ouvido,você gravará a palavra, a voz e. imaginará que uma tranca se fecha, entendeu? – perguntei assumindo

novamente o comando da sessão. Mas isso deixaria uma pessoa de fora.

Ao vê-lo assentir Kaji se aproxima e sussurra algo, obtendo a aprovação do garoto. Em seguida veio a garota de cabelo azul e, fechando o

grupo, o jovem Aida. Passei a palavra para meu amigo, novamente continuar a sessão.

- Agora Shinji, eu quero que você visualize uma outra sala vazia... escreva na porta memórias de Asuka... e imagine todas as lembranças que

você tem dela desde a sua infância até o momento que vocês se encontraram no porta aviões. Não se apresse... coloque todas dentro desta

sala, como achar melhor... agora imagine-se fechando a porta... essa porta só possui uma chave, mas ela é muito forte. Você só poderá ver

essa chave e abrir a porta quando Asuka lhe der a chave. Aproxime-se e diga qual será a chave, Asuka.

Como todos os outros, a germânica aproximou e sussurrou algo para ele, esperando sua confirmação. Estava prestes a tirar o jovem do estado

hipnótico, quando a garota me detém e pergunta

- Shinji, quando você foi encontrar essa garota, a tal Angie, você a convidou? – perguntou apressadamente.

- Sim – respondeu o garoto.

- Você a ama? – tornou a perguntar em um fio de voz.

Todos na sala ficaram mudos, como se esperassem o final de uma grande saga, mas Ayanami levemente se aproximou e tapou a boca dele,

impedindo assim, que soubéssemos a resposta. Em seguida falou para todos:

- Shinji nos confiou um de seus maiores bens: sua mente. Devemos ser dignos dessa confiança.

Embora não tenha citado nomes, o recado foi dado e acatado imediatamente. A ruiva se afastou e pude terminar meu trabalho

satisfatoriamente.

O garoto despertou como se dormisse apenas há alguns minutos e, olhando para todos, perguntou ingenuamente:

- E aí, deu tudo certo? Por que essas caras?

- Não se preocupe, jovem Ikari. Seu procedimento foi bem feito, mas saberemos o resultado após o acompanhamento posterior.

- Isso significa que ele teria que fazer mais algumas consultas? – inquiriu de maneira protetora, a curvilínea Katsuragi.

- Na verdade eu gostaria que ele fizesse isso, por dois motivos. O primeiro é que caso ele autorize a publicação deste caso e seu desenlace

posterior, poderíamos avançar no tratamento psicanalítico mais do que em muitas décadas de pesquisa. E o segundo motivo diz respeito à

vocês. Se ele fizesse mais algumas seções, isso seria uma excelente cortina de fumaça para a estada de vocês aqui.

- É justo. Além do mais, sempre fui curioso com a medicina psiquiátrica – concordou Ikari.

* * *

**Professores e alunos**

**PV: Fuyutski**

Uma das alegrias da carreira de professor universitário é a imprevisibilidade da coisa em si. Aquele seu aluno pode, em um determinado

momento, tornar-se um colega de trabalho, um competidor por determinado fundo de pesquisa ou até seu próprio professor. Por isso, sempre

que entrava em uma sala, olhava a todos com olhos profissionais, separando o joio do trigo, por assim dizer. Yui Ikari era um desses casos.

Depois que fui apresentado ao seu trabalho, observei que ela se quisesse, poderia ser uma igual, como se mostrou durante sua estada no

Projeto GHERIN. Ritsuko entra no mesmo caso, foi uma aluna de quem pude obter uma impressão positiva, durante um ciclo de palestras alguns

anos antes de se juntar a nós. Já Gendo, sempre achei um desperdício de uma boa cadeira universitária. Decerto que me surpreendeu após o

Segundo Impacto, mas conforme observo suas atitudes relativas ao novo cenário que desenvolve-se em NERV, não só tenho que admitir que

estou decepcionado, como também que ele é o grande causador desse novo cenário.

Por conta disto, não vejo a coisa como uma relação única. Ele começou a se perder 11 anos atrás com a morte de Yui, enviando seu filho à um

lar sem amor e recheado de maus-tratos, criando essa bomba relógio que detonou depois de sua decisão de usar o dummy plug contra o

décimo terceiro.

_Flash Back _

- O que você quer, velho? – interroga-me Gendo. Céus, poderia me acostumar a chamá-lo de Rokobungi novamente.

- A seção 2 acaba de informar que perderam suas escutas no apartamento de Katsuragi.

- Quais escutas?

- Todas elas. Pelo que parece, seu filho já sabia delas há algum tempo.

- Qual a situação?

- A seção 2 passou a informação direto para seu computador... como sempre – disse com voz fria.

- Esse tom de voz não lhe cai bem, Fuyutski. Mande seguí-los – disse após ler o conteúdo do relatório. Como segundo em comando, também

dou uma olhada e pergunto:

- Ikari, o que você acha do conteúdo da conversa?

- Ele está procurando uma vantagem sobre nosso cenário. Não se preocupe, meu velho, cuidarei de Shinji no momento adequado.

- Espero que perceba, Ikari, que Shinji não é o peão que você esperava neste tabuleiro.

- Esta sugerindo que ele deixou de ser um peão e pretende se tornar o rei do tabuleiro? – ironizou o Comandante. neste momento recebo uma

ligação da seção 2, informando que perdeu o carro de Katsuragi de vista.

- Confesso que estava pensando em uma peça com mais mobilidade. – respondi serenamente – Perderam eles de vista. Segundo eles,

Katsuragi conduzia como uma possessa e os despistou facilmente.

- Nosso cenário prevalecerá. Se não há mais nada para tratar, deixe-me sozinho.

_Fim do Flash Back_

Quando me lembro das ultimas atuações do filho de Yui, cada vez mais acredito que se a teimosia e a capacidade de autoflagelo ele herdou do

Comandante. Já, a inteligência e sensibilidade, são sem sombra de dúvidas, herança materna. Acompanharei com interesse os passos do jovem

Ikari. Algo me diz que esta não foi uma bravata normal.

Se meu palpite estiver certo, este tabuleiro de xadrez definitivamente, não agüentará um novo Deep Blue.

* * *

_Bom, gente... desculpe a demora, mas ela teve um motivo._

_Como puderam perceber, nesse capítulo temos a participação de um hipnoterapeuta e para fidelizar a terapia eu resolvi fazer uma sessão de _

_regressão à vidas passadas, descobri que eu fui um dos caras que navegaram naquele barquinho tranquilo "o Amistad" e demorei um _

_pouquinho para me recuperar da experiência"_

_Brincadeiras à parte, esta parte foi realmente difícil de escrever e tive que ler alguns livros para realizá-la de uma forma minimamente _

_verossimil! Além do mais, ficar ouvindo CD de auto-ajuda e relaxamento sempre me dava sono._

_Um dos mistérios dessa fic será revelado agora: Tcham - tcham - tcham..._

_Nos primeiros capítulos eu cito uma música, a qual Shinji ouviu quando seu novo corpo sincronizou com o Eva e no capítulo eu provavelmente _

_coloquei o nome da música, mas não do cantor, justamente por querer usar o exemplo de vida dele nesta conversa de Shinji com Misato, um _

_verdadeiro exemplo de vida e perseverança, Stevie Wonder passou por tantos problemas e ainda construiu uma carreira de sucesso. Essa é _

_uma das mensagens secretas da Fic... a força de vontade pode fazer muitas mudanças na sua vida._

_Este capítulo vai em homenagem para o Arthur que, além de acompanhar a fic, ainda me dá esporro, lembrando que ficwritter tem que ter _

_responsabilidade!_

_Escrito ao som de Ratos de Porão - Fuma bebe._

_Postado ao som Juanes - podemos hacernos daños.  
_

_Nos lemos, _

_Fan Surfer_


	10. Segredo revelado parte 1

**A chegada de um Anjo**

POV.: Kensuke Aida.

- Olá canalha. Sei que prometi vir aqui pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas você, mais do que ninguém sabe que eu tenho uma espécie de

memória de peixe. Sério Touji, gostaria de vir aqui muito mais vezes do que venho, infelizmente, a vida é algo que sempre acontece quando a

gente faz planos, não concorda? Se você pensa que perdeu muita coisa nos últimos seis meses, está enganado. Só rolou aula chata e....

minto.... também rolou o final da história com o Matsushida.... se Shinji não te contou, ele se ferrou legal no último ataque, perdendo um olho e

ficando com os movimentos limitados no dedo mínimo. E com ele em licença médica, Sinclair, Hans e eu fomos emboscados na saída da escola

pela gangue do sacana e... nem preciso dizer que tomamos um pau!. Pra azar dele, dois dias depois Shinji volta para a escola e vê nosso

estado. No mesmo dia um alarme falso de ataque aconteceu em NERV e quando o Eva 01 sai para montar guarda, desobedece as ordens da

Major, vai até a casa do matsushida e pisa em cima do carro do pai dele. BEM EM CIMA. Pra variar, quando o alarme foi desligado, Shinji

amargou mais uma semana de cadeia... e eu tive a oportunidade de ser interrogado pelo adorável pai dele.

- Cara, agora é sério... eu entendo bem por que Shinji era daquele jeito: o pai dele toca o terror até em veterano de guerra; os caras que

faziam a segurança da Asuka, trataram o cara com medo e, olha que ele nem é tão grande assim. Isso só me faz pensar que nosso amigo esta

nadando com os tubarões: o lance do psiquiatra foi meio intenso e como não dava pra negar nada, depois de muito esforço eu tive que falar

uma verdade sobre aquele dia, a de que ele não nos deu maiores informações sobre o segredo, quanto à palavra chave, ele sabia que eu

poderia falar qualquer coisa e ele não teria como desmentir, então fui liberado.

- Boas notícias: sua irmã terá alta do hospital em duas semanas. Ela e seu pai irão embora de Tókio 3... acredito que, se para nós já é bastante

difícil, nem imagino como seria para eles. Seu pai trabalhando com a máquina responsável pela sua morte e sua irmã sabendo do por que você

aceitou pilotar. Embora esteja se recuperando muito bem, ela odeia Shinji com todas as forças e numa proporção que não é saudável. Quando

ela jurou que ia matá-lo, ele apenas disse "quando tiver idade para fazê-lo, se ainda quiser, eu morrerei em suas mãos. É uma promessa,

desde que faça jus ao sacrifício de Touji". Mas não se preocupe, eu prometo que vou cuidar dela e espero fazer com que ela tire essa idéia da

cabeça. E, sim... sei que minhas promessas não são exatamente confiáveis, mas essa é especial. Feliz aniversário, meu irmão...

- Prometo que da próxima vez, tentaremos vir todos juntos para lhe fazer uma visita... embora eu goste dessas nossas conversas. Até mais,

Touji.

Saio do cemitério e uma voz feminina me surpreende:

- Pelo visto, vocês tinham muito que conversar.

- Furukawa-san? Você estava me esperando?

- Furukawa-san é meu pai. Já disse para me chamar de Kanda – me diz com leve irritação – e não, não estava lhe esperando Kensuke. Apenas

havia esquecido algo na capela, quando vim aqui com Hikari e Asuka de manhã.

- E o que esqueceu? – perguntei com curiosidade.

- Ah...meu celular – me respondeu com um pouco de desconcerto – aí eu liguei para o número e me informaram que ele estava aqui.

- Ahn... posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Depende do tipo de pergunta – respondeu sorrindo.

- Você mudou seu visual radicalmente, por quê?

- Ficou bom ou ruim? – ela me perguntou ansiosamente, como se a minha opinião valesse de alguma coisa.

- Ficou incrível – respondi evidentemente envergonhado – embora eu seja um homem.

- E homens não tem gostos? – me encurralou.

- Bem, sim. Mas não é como se entendesse de moda a ponto de dar conselhos – me rendi como pude – Mas você não respondeu o porquê?

Agora pude virar o jogo e ver seu rosto adquirir um pouco de cor. Ela realmente estava linda com aquele novo corte de cabelo.

- Eu me inspirei em um antigo anime que encontrei por aí – respondeu visivelmente envergonhada, como se confessasse um crime, o que a

torna ainda mais bonita.

- Não sabia que você gostava de animes – respondi surpreendido.

- Esse é especial. Você deveria dar uma olhada: é belo, complexo e intrigante, com uma narrativa de tirar o fôlego.

- E esse anime tem nome? – perguntei para confirmar minha suspeita.

- Chama-se Gundam Seed e sua continuação...

- Gundam Seed Destiny – completei entre abismado e emocionado – Eu achei que era imaginação minha, mas você estava incrivelmente

parecida com a Lunamaria Hawke.

- Ah... e eu pensando que ia te apresentar alguma coisa nova – reclamou.

- Podemos discutir sobre a série outro dia – falei, oferecendo o braço para ela, que titubeou um pouco, mas aceitou o convite para irmos – mas,

ainda temos que passar em casa e encontrarmos o pessoal na lanchonete. Que horas ficamos combinados?

- Marcamos com o pessoal às cinco e meia.

- Você pode ligar pra mim quando sair, pra evitar que eu perca a hora? – perguntei.

- Você é impossível, Kensuke – respondeu sorrindo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nosso encontro era uma comemoração do final do período de provas, que fazíamos Touji, Shinji e eu, mas dessa vez, não nos sentimos seguros

de estarmos apenas os dois, por isso chamamos Hans e Sinclair e estes, por sua vez, chamaram a Horaki, que chamou Asuka, que chamou Kimi

e Kanda Furukawa e como o estrago já estava feito, acabei por chamar a Ayanami.

As pessoas à nossa volta estranhavam um pouco um garoto com um tapa-olho negro, especialmente os garçons, mas após um gentil olhar _à lá _

_Demônia Langley_, não só nossa mesa era servida com rapidez, como com o maior sorriso que se podia esperar. E, por mais um milagre da

natureza, estávamos nos divertindo como jovens normais, mesmo com a Ayanami. Nada de Evas, nada Angels e nem incômodos da segurança

com meus amigos.

- Kensuke o que acharr? – perguntou Hans, em seu melhor sotaque "sou estrangeiro"

- Sobre?

- O novo visual da Kanda. Geez, você é surdo? – esbravejou a ruiva do demônio.

- Hã...é. ficou muito bom – tá, não saiu um elogio como havia planejado, mas como dizer que eu estava oficialmente e desesperadamente

olhando para ela de cinco em cinco segundos sem que ela perceba. E como dizer que não te ajuda nada se ela se parece com a personagem

mais absolutamente gata do seu anime preferido. Não importa por onde se olhe, isso não sairia bem.

- Definitivamente, dessa vez você acertou, kanda. – apontou Kimi – Cortar seu cabelo depois de tanto tempo cuidando dele foi realmente

surpreendente. Isso tem um motivo? –concluiu a enquête / pesquisa com um sorriso pícaro.

- Nada que você já não saiba – respondeu Kanda com um sorriso.

- Isso significa que existe uma intenção por trás da mudança? – perguntou com sua inalterável voz, Rei Ayanami.

- Sim. E ela tem nome e sobrenome – respondeu acidamente, Asuka.

- Com licença, vou ao banheiro – anuncio com voz grave e me encaminho para o fundo da lanchonete. Ta, foi a única coisa que me veio à

cabeça, mas o que vou fazer? Simplesmente não consegui ficar ali e ouvir o nome e sobrenome do sujeito... e por quê diabos eu estou com essa

vontade louca de socar alguma coisa.

- Vai ficar com essa cara de pateta agora? – disse uma voz atrás de mim, antes que eu socasse o dono da voz. Não me importou que eu a

tivesse reconhecido. Não me importou que fosse a voz de Shinji. Nem que provavelmente eu seria investigado pela seção 2. Muito menos o fato

que ele não me tinha feito nada. Eu só precisava de algo para socar. É pedir demais?

**- POR QUE ISSO?** – gritou ele, consideravelmente puto da vida.

- Desculpe... eu senti uma vontade inexplicável de socar alguém e...você é alguém, entende?

- O que te deu?!

- Sei lá!

- O que se lembra antes de ter essa vontade de descontar sua raiva em um inocente?

- Sei lá... eu só estava ouvindo o papo na mesa... quando me veio uma vontade louca de bater em alguém... aí, eu vim até aqui pra jogar uma

água na cara e você apareceu... na minha mente veio uma voz "é esse mesmo"... e o resto você sentiu.

- Hahahaha... ui! – riu Shinji até contrair os músculos do lábio, que estavam inchando. Após um minuto, se recuperando – Então pelo visto, teve

algo a ver com o papo da mesa?

- Sim...não...sei lá!! É estranho... eu não me lembro de sentir isso antes. E nem da razão. Depois eu penso nisso, vamos conseguir gelo pro seu

lábio. É o mínimo que posso fazer... – disse realmente confuso e culpado, mas principalmente, intrigado. – Por que você riu?

- Como diria Dona Milú: Mistéééééééério. Ai.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

É sério, Rei... nem dói mais. Só a aparência é que está feia – disse Shinji, enquanto Rei e a demônia o paparicavam – Asuka, não precisa falar

assim com o pessoal da seção 2. isso aconteceu fora das vistas deles.

- Um agressor misterioso ataca um empregado de NERV, ninguém vê nada e você me pede calma? O que você esta escondendo? Você não

mexeu com a mulher errada, mexeu? – interrogou a demônio Sohryu, enquanto Shinji me olhava com cara de "você me deve muito. E eu vou

cobrar".

- Por Deus, Asuka, de onde você tira essas idéias? – se defendeu como pôde –, eu só fui ao banheiro e alguém me acertou um soco. Foi muito

rápido.

Sinclair, como bom irlandês, tentava conseguir uma cerveja por debaixo dos panos e paquerava descaradamente Kimi, que por sua vez, fazia

um jogo de cena pra cima do Hans, que para não atrapalhar as investidas do amigo, pedia socorro a Hikari e Kanda. Quando olhou para a rua,

Sinclair, chamou a atenção de todos:

- Uau! Olha que moto louca!

- Realmente é linda! – concordaram Hikari e Kanda.

- Não terr marca, deve serr modelo exclusiva – falou Hans.

- Será que o piloto é tão gato assim? – perguntou Kimi.

- É linda e vermelha, mas prefiro o meu Eva – considerou Asuka.

- Se não me falha a memória, essa moto é uma moto conceitual, inspirada no mangá Akira, que fez sucesso no final do século 20 – dei meu

"toque nerd personalizado" à questão.

- Onde Shinji está indo? – perguntou Rei, fazendo com que nós olhássemos para a calçada. Meu amigo estava parado, como se esperasse

alguma coisa e, surpreendentemente, o piloto da moto desceu e jogou para ele uma espada de madeira. Quando ele pegou a shinai, o piloto

sacou outra e começou a atacá-lo.

A luta era de tirar o fôlego. Ataque e contra-ataque eram rápidos, mas esbarravam em uma esquiva ou uma defesa, de ambas as partes. Shinji

muitas vezes atacava como se segurasse um florete, com uma mão estendida para trás, enquanto o piloto da moto segurava a shinai com as

duas mãos, como um praticante de Kendô. Logo a calçada se tornou pequena para o show que a luta se havia convertido para quem estava na

lanchonete, e eles levaram a luta entre as mesas que estavam na calçada. Shinji passou por várias mesas e em uma delas pegou uma torrada

de um homem desavisado, que ficou esbravejando enquanto sua mulher chorava de rir.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo - esbravejou Asuka. Quando ela ia sair da mesa, a garota de cabelo azul a segurou pelo braço.

- O que está fazendo, garota maravilha? – perguntou a ruiva, se aproximando perigosamente da colega.

- Shinji tem a luta sob controle. Eles estão se divertindo – respondeu inalteradamente.

- Rei tem razão, demônia. Se eles estivessem lutando a sério, ela já teria vencido faz tempo, apesar de Shinji não dever nada pra ela.

**- ELA??!!** – gritaram todos.

- Ué... vocês não repararam no tamanho dos quadris? E nos peitos que estufam a jaqueta? – me defendi atônito.

Todos olharam para mim como se fosse um bicho estranho. Vindo da Ayanami, já estava acostumado, mas até da Kanda? Eu só observei os

detalhes lógicos. E a luta seguia firme, embora ela levasse vantagem graças á envergadura, encurralando um Shinji que não se deu por rogado

e manteve a luta o mais corpo-a-corpo possível, até que a motoqueira misteriosa foi cercada por três pares de pistolas de diferentes modelos e

tamanhos, cortesia da segurança de NERV.

- Parada!! Largue a shinai e não se mova. Um movimento em falso e estouro seus miolos – disse um dos brutamontes.

- Que recepção essa! Vocês de Tókio-3 fazem isso pra todos ou foi especial para mim? – gracejou a garota.

- O quê vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Já não se pode reencontrar amigos em paz? Baixem as armas pessoal, ela é uma velha amiga –

disse entre incomodo e entediado, Shinji, por causa da vigilância – desculpe por isso. Eles são meio super-protetores.

- Você melhorou bastante Shin-chan. Mas poderia quebrar sua defesa 8 vezes – disse a garota de couro enquanto tirava o capacete e o

colocava debaixo do braço, revelando-se uma estonteante morena, com um cabelo incrivelmente longo e liso que parava à milímetros das

nádegas e olhos azuis do tipo que dá pra se perder neles.

- Não posso reclamar... sua guarda estava aberta 7 vezes. Da próxima vez eu vencerei você – disse sorrindo.

- Quer repetir a dose agora?

- Ahãããããmmmm – tossiu polidamente uma demoníaca pessoa – Se pode saber o que esta acontecendo?

- Desculpe – disse Shinji, voltando à realidade.

- Chega de desculpas!! – gritaram as duas garotas em uníssono, para logo depois se entreolharem.

- Pessoal, quero que conheçam uma amiga especial – começou "Shin-chan" - .Eu a conheço desde meus cinco anos. Esta é Angelina Mackenzie,

ou para os íntimos...

- Angie – responderam em uníssono Asuka e Rei.

* * *

**Ah! Meu! Deus!**

POV.: David Sinclair

Sim, existem momentos em que invejo a vida de Shinji Ikari. Primeiro ficamos sabendo que ele pilota um puta robozaço de última geração com

direito a armamento ultra-moderno. Depois, conhecemos sua infartante tutora, uma delícia em todos os sentidos, que povoou os sonhos da ala

masculina da escola durante meses. Não contente, ele conseguiu trocar meia dúzia de palavras com Rei "rainha do gelo" Ayanami que, se tem a

sensibilidade de um legume, não o humilha. Como se isso não bastasse, ainda tem Asuka Langley Sohryu como colega de quarto, outra coisa

que ainda povoa os sonhos da ala masculina do colégio, apesar do mau gênio. E por último, mas não menos importante, ele acaba de

apresentar uma motoqueira absolutamente gostosa. Não, gostosa não é adjetivo suficiente; se ela estivesse no cardápio, neguinho teria que

trabalhar o ano inteiro e poupar cada centavo pra dar uma olhada nos ingredientes do prato.

Tudo bem, acho que estou babando. Graças a Deus tenho Hans ao meu lado, pra pagar um mico ainda maior que o meu.

- Hans, pára de babar. To começando a ficar preocupada – disse Hikari.

- Deixe-me refazer as apresentações, - disse Shinji – o babão é Hans Schwartzman, ao seu lado direito está Kanda Furukawa, Hikari Horaki,

Kimi Furukawa, irmã gêmea da Kanda. Do outro lado da mesa, está Rei Ayanami, aquele que parece um nerd de óculos é Kensuke Aida, David

Sinclair é o babão dissimulado, Asuka Langley Sohryu é esta adorável ruiva que gostaria de me matar e está a seu lado. Pessoal, digam olá

para a Angie.

Isso era inusual. De um momento ao outro choveram perguntas sobre como eles se conheceram, como Shinji era antigamente e, principalmente

o que tinha sido aquela cena toda. Ao que parece, ela o defendia dos garotos mais velhos, fazendo jus aos seus quatro anos de diferença.

Quando pequena, Angelina gostava de filmes antigos de samurais, enquanto Shinji adorava filmes de pirata e por isso prometeram que um dia,

quando se separassem e se reencontrassem, decidiriam que estilo era o melhor.

- Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de filmes antigos - comentou Sohryu.

- Você nunca viu o pôster do Errol Flyn que tenho no meu quarto? Nunca prestou atenção quando eu brigava com você pelo controle da tevê? –

se espantou meu amigo.

- Ta legal, confesso. Nunca dei a mínima pra isso. Mas pelo visto, isso serviu pra alguma coisa. Que tal montarmos um filme: o intrépido pirata

Shinji e... – calou-se ao chamar Shinji de pirata, por causa do tapa-olho. O legal é que ele nem notou, pois já foi continuando.

- E como Kensuke já filmou tudo mesmo, podemos usar esse material pra fazer um piloto.

Horaki pareceu claramente aliviada por Shinji não ter percebido ou não ter se importado com a coisa. Mesmo para nós, ainda é meio estranho

pensar que ele perdeu o olho defendendo a humanidade. O tempo foi fluindo e a conversa ia normal até que Angie chamou a atenção de Shinji.

- Sei que você deve estar estranhando meu surgimento agora, mas tudo tem um motivo.

- Considerando a ultima vez que marcamos de nos encontrar, eu esperava que você viesse mais cedo.

- Shinji, preciso conversar contigo a respeito de meu irmão...

- Que ele morra!! – sentenciou meu amigo, com frieza na voz.

Nesse momento todos paramos, pois a última coisa que se esperava naquele momento é uma mostra de frieza do cara mais "paz e amor" da

turma. Ao que parece todos se interessaram pelo teor da conversa e os dois amigos esqueceram que nós existíamos, pois continuaram a

debater.

- Como você...? – perguntou a garota.

- Sua mãe me ligou há alguns dias e me contou o ocorrido. E eu já expliquei que não tem como intervir na decisão de uma nação soberana como

a Malásia.

**- Como você pôde fazer isso com ela?! Você era a última esperança dela!! – **elevou a voz, Angie.

**- Como você pode me pedir uma coisa dessas?!** – Shinji gritou de volta – **Como pode vir até aqui, depois de tudo aquilo e me pedir para **

**salvar um traficante de drogas, da pena de morte?**

- Por que você pode fazê-lo. Como piloto daquilo, você deve ter acesso à pessoas que poderiam impedir a cadeira elétrica. Mas a verdade é que

você não quer isso. Seja sincero consigo e comigo, Shinji!!

Asuka ia entrar na conversa, mas foi silenciada por Rei e Horaki, antes que ela quebrasse o encanto que mantinha os dois naquela discussão.

- E por que eu deveria fazer isso, depois do que ele me fez. Sabe quanto tempo eu levei para poder me olhar no espelho?

- Eu sei porque estava lá a cada passo do caminho, lembra? E você sabe que eu reneguei-o depois daquilo. Não estou fazendo isso por minha

vontade, mas por minha mãe que não pára de chorar, desde que soube do veredicto. E por último, eu odeio ter que te fazer isso, mas você me

deve e sabe disso.

- Você pode mesmo me lembrar disso agora? Por que você arrisca nossa amizade por causa de um escroque como ele?

- Por que às vezes, o sangue precisa falar mais forte. Não por causa dele, mas de meus pais. Lembra-se deles? Aqueles que muitas vezes

abrigaram e cuidaram dos seus machucados? – reiterou Angie, ironicamente.

- E que também me expuseram ao seu irmão? E que me pediram para não acusá-lo formalmente? Sim eu me lembro deles. E continuo com muito

amor em relação a eles. Mas não posso deixar que isso me leve a interceder em um país soberano e...

**- Balela e você sabe disso!!** – contra-ataca a morena – tem idéia do que eu passei por causa de toda esta história? Faz idéia do que é ter seu

nome relacionado á um molestador e... – ela continuaria falando se o barulho de um copo quebrando não chamasse a atenção de todos nós.

Horaki, que deixara o copo cair devido ao susto, parecia não saber onde enfiar sua cara. E isso fez com que os dois se dessem conta da

situação, mas o pior envolvido era Shinji, pois foi o primeiro a sair de cena, irritado!

- Eu vou indo! – disse jogando duas notas na mesa e olhando para as mesas em que estavam os guarda-costas – **Sozinho!!**

- Droga... eu e minha boca.... Shinji ... – Angie ia seguí-lo mas foi impedida por um braço, que fez uma leve pressão em seu pulso – Rei, esse é

seu nome, certo? – no que a garota assentiu – poderia, por gentileza, largar o meu pulso? – completou como se estivesse falando à uma

criancinha, se bem que eu adoraria tratá-la assim, pra ver se ela entende alguma coisa.

- Angie, é melhor você deixá-lo se acalmar. – começou com sua voz monótona – Shinji tem muito carinho e respeito por você e ele é honrado o

suficiente para fazer algo que julgue ser necessário, ainda à contragosto. Mas se for atrás dele agora, só piorará as coisas.

Todos ficamos olhando para a garota, como se fosse muda até a poucos minutos atrás e de repente, abrisse a boca e dela saísse a origem da

vida. No final, tivemos que concordar com ela.

- Rei... todos vocês – começou Angie um tanto envergonhada – sei que não posso pedir para vocês ignorarem essa conversa. Mas gostaria que

entendessem que a vida é normalmente muito mais complicada do que aparenta e que, pelo menos, não levassem isso em conta quando

possamos nos conhecer melhor – completou, antes de ir.

Com a partida dela, ficamos em um impasse: se o que ouvirmos era apenas a indignação de Shinji ou se havia algo maior que isso. Kimi iniciou a

discussão.

- O que vocês acham do que ouviram?

- Honestamente, não sei o que pensar – respondi.

- E em que isto afeta o que nos pensamos de Shinji? – começou de forma prática, a delegada.

- Não muda nada. Só me enobrece mais saber que ele conseguiu ultrapassar essa barreira e não se deixar abalar. – contemporizou Kanda.

- Mas não podemos abandoná-lo à própria sorte agora. Ele deve estar se sentindo vulnerável agora. Nosso dever como amigos é o de apoiá-lo,

mesmo que ele não queira – vociferou Sohryu.

- Mas sem saber o que passsarrr, non poderrr serrr de muita ajuda – tentou falar, Hans.

- Por que não perguntam à Kensuke? – sugeriu Ayanami. Nesse momento olhamos para onde deveria estar nosso nerd de estimação, para

vê-lo gentilmente saindo do caixa e em direção à saída. E Sohryu o trouxe de volta... pelas orelhas.

- Muito bem, nerd. Abra o bico: você sabe algo sobre aquela conversa deles? – rugiu a garota com os punhos em condição de combate.

- Pode me bater se quiser, mas não terá nada de mim, Demônia – enfrentou Aida, para nossa surpresa e evidente desgosto da citada, que

preparava seu melhor soco, quando foi detida por uma das gêmeas, que abriu um botão de sua blusa.

- Asuka, entenda que essa não é a única forma de persuasão – sugeriu Kimi, abrindo mais um botão de sua blusa – aposto que Kensuke irá nos

contar o que queremos com o incentivo certo.

Vimos ela se aproximar e abaixar-se de uma maneira absolutamente sensual, deixando um evidente convite para ele ver seus peitos. Em

seguida, sob protestos das garotas e evidente inveja minha e do Hans, Kimi Furukawa sussurrou algo no ouvido de Kensuke Aida que o

enrubesceu de imediato. E mesmo vermelho como um pimentão, ainda assim, permaneceu firme em sua decisão.

- Vocês não entendem. Shinji só contou para mim e Touji. Nem a Major Katsuragi sabe disso. E eles sempre me zoavam, falando que eu era o

fofoqueiro de plantão e embora não desse razão, sabíamos que eu podia cometer um deslize e comentar outro segredo. Mas agora, Touji se foi

e, se eu contar isso a vocês, Shinji poderá confiar em mim de novo? Eu não estaria sendo o mesmo idiota leviano e boca aberta de antes?

Todos olhamos para ele, entendendo o motivo da recusa. Nunca pensamos que, com a morte de Suzuhara, obrigatoriamente fez com que

Kensuke tivesse que alterar seu papel. Mas a morte faz isso com todos.

- Kensuke, você é um amigo leal e Shinji sabe disso, mas você não é o único amigo dele. Todos aqui estamos dispostos a ajudá-lo. Não só a ele

mas queremos dividir esse peso com você. Há algum tempo, quando Shinji estava enclausurado em casa devido aos ferimentos, ele abriu mão

de seu período de exílio para me ajudar. Ele fez isso, porque ele sabe que aos amigos muitas vezes alguns delitos menores são perdoados

quando visamos o bem maior. Você precisa decidir se é melhor para ele agora lidar com o pedido da Angie sozinho, ou compartilhando sua dor e

nos tendo como apoio, pois essa é a função do amigo. Escolha sabiamente, Kensuke – disse, com os olhos cristalizados Kanda Furukawa.

Kensuke aparou com os dedos, as lágrimas que desceram dos olhos de Kanda e disse:

- O irmão de Angie é 13 anos mais velho que ela e possuía essa perversão sem que os pais soubessem. Ele já havia tentado algo com Angie,

sem sucesso. Ele conheceu Shinji, então com 9 anos e, após conquistar sua confiança, tentou molestá-lo, sendo impedido por Angie, que o

denunciou aos seus pais e à polícia. Eles provaram a culpa do irmão com a obtenção de um mandado de busca e apreensão no apartamento e

confisco do computador pessoal dele. Como ela impediu que a polícia chegasse à Shinji, presumiram que ela era a vítima e ela foi internada e

passou 2 anos em um reformatório junto com outras crianças vítimas de abuso. Quando ela saiu, eles conviveram por mais uns meses até que

seus pais tiveram que se mudar, por conta da pressão dos vizinhos, mas eles se correspondiam por conta de carta. Por isso ela sabe tanto da

história de Shinji aqui em Tókio 3. Um dos motivos que fez Shinji voltar a pilotar o Eva, depois do 4º Angel foi para garantir que ela tivesse a

ficha limpa. – comentou Kensuke, evidentemente exausto pela situação.

Novamente ficamos em silêncio, vendo o quanto não conhecemos do verdadeiro Shinji Ikari. Realmente, agora sabíamos o que precisávamos

fazer, mas onde ele foi? Asuka resolveu dar um toque nazista e coordenou a coisa toda.

- Vamos nos dividir e procurar por ele. Hikari e Hans, procurarão no parque, próximo ao lago Ashino; Kensuke e kanda irão para o apartamento,

Kimi e David irão até a estação de Omagazaki, Rei e eu iremos até NERV, conversar com Misato.

- É melhor você ir sozinha, Sohryu. Eu o procurarei seguindo minha intuição. E se estiver em NERV, procure-o junto ao EVA – disse Rei se

encaminhando para a saída. É impressão minha ou ela falou em intuição?

- Nos encontramos no meu apartamento, em 1 hora – disse Asuka.

* * *

**Retribuição**

POV.: Rei

Vou andando sem pressa. De alguma forma, sinto que sou eu que irei encontrá-lo, mas não sei o que fazer depois disso. A realidade de seu

envolvimento com Angelina é completamente diferente do que a Segunda Criança esperava e para mim, não faz muito sentido. Legalmente eu

entendo que não é certo se fazer sexo com uma criança, mas por que tanto alvoroço? O corpo é apenas uma casca que é mantido pelo nosso

campo A.T. se a instrumentalidade vai unir a todos, o sexo é irrelevante.

Por quê Shinji sofre tanto com isso? Eu estou confortável sabendo da infância dele? E por que eu sinto como se tivesse uma conexão com ele?

Será que isso é apenas um reflexo daquele sentimento que tive quando ele me retirou do entry plug? E se for verdade? Será que ele espera

algo de mim?

Como esperava, meus pés seguiram seu caminho próprio até ele. O mirante de Tókio 3 costuma ficar deserto a essa hora, muito cedo para os

casais que passam a noite por aqui. Diminui meus passos ainda mais para que ele tenha tempo de perceber minha presença. Se ele sentir

incômodo, fará algo para me parar. Não adianta, pois ele continua com sua vista pregada para a cidade e esquece do que acontece à sua volta.

Paro ao seu lado e espero que ele note minha presença, coisa que ele o faz sem tirar os olhos da paisagem.

- Devo concluir que isso não é uma coincidência, certo?

- Sim. Todos estamos procurando você. – respondi.

- Por que vocês acharam que eu precisava de companhia? – Shinji falou sem raiva na voz.

- Por que nós sabemos o que aconteceu – continuei.

- Devo presumir que Kensuke contou a vocês?

- Sim.

- Gostaria de matá-lo nesse momento.

- Ele resistiu às ameaças de Sohryu e a sedução da Furukawa. Dê-lhe um pouco de crédito.

- Então como?

- A outra Furukawa o disse que ele deveria medir sua lealdade não por não contar seu segredo, mas por poder ajudá-lo, mesmo que seja sem o

seu consentimento.

- Qual das duas?

- Kanda.

- Dessa vez, ele se safou. – começou a rir, Shinji - Ei Rei, quer saber um segredo? Quem me bateu no banheiro foi Kensuke, que teve um ataque

de ciúmes inconsciente dela.

- E você disse que havia sido outra pessoa para não complicá-lo, certo?

- Sim.

- Sohryu sabe disso?

- Não, só sabe que Kanda gosta do Kensuke.

- Isso explica muita coisa.

- O quê?

- Por que ela os mandou juntos procurar você na sua casa.

Shinji à principio ficou assustado, mas depois relaxou e disse algo como: "é um inútil mesmo... não vai entender nada até que ela bata na cara

dele com um coração". Em seguida, lentamente se virou e me perguntou:

- E o que você acha do que ouviu, Rei?

- Não entendo muita coisa, mas mesmo assim, você fará o que ela pediu, não é?

- Sim.

- Porque?

- Não sei. Nem ela sabe ao menos o tamanho da coisa que me pediu, ou tem certeza se quer isso mesmo. Mas se esse é o modo de saldar

minha dívida de honra com ela e sua família, não me resta opção, não importa o quanto eu não queira e acredite, eu não quero!

A conversa morreu e ficamos assim por alguns minutos. Eu tinha mais perguntas do que respostas e devia aproveitar que estávamos sozinhos

para conseguir algumas respostas.

- Você mudou – retomei.

- Acho que sim – concordou comigo – mas não fui o único. Você também mudou.

- Eu mudei?

- Sim. Comparando com Rei Ayanami que conheci quando eu cheguei em Tókio 3, você está muito diferente. Só o fato de estar aqui já é prova

disso.

Havia uma coisa que eu tinha medo, mas mesmo assim precisava saber. Algo que podia mudar o rumo do que eu achava certo. Algo que poderia

me afastar de Shinji, talvez, para sempre.

- Você... sabe de mim...quero dizer... do meu passado, não é? – perguntei assustada. Honestamente, não sei qual resposta me mortifica mais.

- Sim, Rei. Eu sei – respondeu como se estivesse preparado para aquela pergunta há algum tempo.

- Como você...

- Descobri? Bom, não foi muito difícil, depois do acidente. Eu me lembrei do rosto da minha mãe e notei a semelhança. Logo vi o tanque de

clonagem e somei dois mais dois. E aquele monte de corpos, também são outra pista, não acha?

Assenti com a cabeça, mas a reação dele não é nada do que eu esperava. Por isso, resolvi arriscar.

- Não te incomoda saber disso?

- O quê?

- Que eu posso ser substituída.

- Venha aqui um segundo. – ele pediu, me indicando a barra protetora do mirante – O que você vê aqui nessa encosta? – perguntou-me

sorrindo.

- Um pássaro.

- Sim. Nós humanos, podemos chamá-lo pela sua espécie, pelo seu gênero, pela sua família ou pelo seu sexo. Mas isso não muda o fato de que

um pássaro é um pássaro. Da mesma forma, Rei Ayanami é Rei Ayanami.

- Então você... não me odeia? – perguntei incrédula.

- No primeiro dia em que cheguei à essa cidade, conheci pessoas incríveis. Uma dessas pessoas, era uma garota bela e misteriosa de olhos

vermelhos. Agora eu descobri um dos segredos dela. E embora tenha deixado de ser tão misteriosa, não se tornou menos bela, entendeu?

A cada palavra que Shinji me dizia, eu sentia minha face ficar mais vermelha, meu coração bater mais forte e quando ele terminou de falar, eu já

tinha me lançado em direção de seus braços. Nem sei porque, mas me senti tão aliviada quando ele disse que não me odiava, parece que um

peso foi tirado das minhas costas. Ele me recebe de braços abertos e lágrimas descem pelo meu rosto.

- Hã...Rei? Você está chorando? – me perguntou Shinji, se afastando para me ver.

- Mas também estou sorrindo, como você disse – respondi entre lágrimas e risos, lentamente me aproximando de seu rosto.

Para estragar o momento, o celular de Shinji começou a tocar. Evidentemente constrangido ele atende.

- Alô... Misa-chan. não, se preocupe. Eu estou bem... só queria pensar... sério... vocês se preocupam demais... não.... não diga isso à Asuka...

não... Sim... sim, Asuka. Já estou melhor... é que não estou acostumado a receber tamanha atenção... o quê!? você colocou eles para varrerem

a cidade? Se alguém me encontrou?... Bom... a Rei... Alô, Asuka? Asuka?

- Desligou? – perguntei querendo saber o que acontecia.

- Desligou na minha cara...

Ao tomar ciência da situação, Shinji pegou seu telefone e começou a discar para todos, avisando que estava bem e que não precisavam se

preocupar com isso. Aproveitou e fez uma ameaça á Kensuke, dando a entender que ele lhe devia muito e perguntando onde ele e Kanda

Furukawa estavam. Após rir um pouco da situação do amigo resolvemos ir embora do mirante, rumo ao subúrbio em que vivíamos.

Ao chegarmos ao apartamento de Shinji, fomos surpreendidos por uma barulhenta reunião de nossos amigos e, pelo que pude observar,

Kensuke era o alvo principal das piadas da Major. Após algumas explicações, ouvimos a campainha tocar e Shinji foi atender. Angelina se juntou

a nós, sem antes passar pela sabatina de Sohryu:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu só queria saber se Shinji está bem?

- Você já viu, agora saia!

**- Asuka!!** – gritou a Major.

- Asuka, por favor – disse Shinji – ela só esta fazendo o que acha ser melhor para evitar o sofrimento daqueles que ela estima. Não é diferente

do por quê eu piloto o EVA, nem do porquê Misa-chan me acolheu nesta casa, depois de tudo. Angie, embora eu não goste disso, não gostaria

de chegar perto dele nem pra vê-lo morrer, eu vou tentar fazer alguma coisa. Não prometo nada, mas tentarei.

- Obrigada, Shin-chan, não poderia esperar menos de você.

Após isso, a reunião acabou voltando ao normal, ou quão normal possa ser quando sua superiora insiste em se jogar pra cima dos garotos só

para causar reações. No meio da festa, perguntei:

- Como espera fazer isso Shinji?

- Tendo uma conversa de pai e filho – respondeu.

* * *

_Notas do autor:  
_

_Em termos simples, minha vida está do avesso. é com pesar que informo que provisóriamente, estarei passando a fic para atualização mensal, até _

_normalizar minha vida pessoal. Espero que isso não demore tanto, ou que a fic seja longa, rs._

_Sério pessoal, preciso ganhar grana e poder colocar minhas contas em dia. Desse modo, posso desocupar minha mente e voltar a ter a quantidade _

_normal de idéias absurdas que me motivam a escrever. Espero contar com sua compreensão. E a fic não será abandonada... ela já está como desejo _

_póstumo no meu testamento. Caso eu bata as caçoletas, como diria minha avó, dois ficwriters já estão incumbido da tarefa de terminá-la._

_Arthur,_

_Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena... foi um pouco mais curto do que normalmente posto mas acho que assumi neste momento, a quebra _

_necessária para por um pouco de suspense. Feliz 2009!  
_

_Lukasbasques,_

_Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da parte da hipnoterapia. ela me revelou alguns traumas pessoais e meu analista está aumentando o número de _

_sessões, causando minha necessidade de um segundo emprego e a demora na atualização das fics. Mas, fazer o quê... tudo por uma boa história. Feliz _

_2009!  
_

_J4ckpot_

_Cara, valeu mesmo os elogios. não é sempre que um senhor review daquele tamanho chega na nossa caixa de mensagens!!_

_Sou obrigado a concordar que a quantidade de mulheres que escrevem e muito superior, o que torna heróis casca grossas, como Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho), _

_Heero Yui (gundam Wing), Shin Asuka (Gundam Seed & Destiny), Zuko (Avatar) em yaois da mais alta estirpe, criando quase um consenso que ser _

_herói de anime tem que ser necessáriamente o Shrek para garantir a masculinidade. Da mesma forma, concordo com sua opinião sobre a quantidade _

_excessiva de romance nas fics, em detrimento dos outros elementos. É claramente possível fazer uma história, mesmo um romance, com muita _

_intriga, reviravoltas e, por que não, batalhas épicas. Como provou Macross nos anos 80, apenas para citar um deles. Isso é, em parte o meu modo de _

_ver o mundo. E heróis são as únicas coisas sagradas para se manter. Afinal, quem de nós que cresceu vendo aquela maldita série psicodélica do batman, com o Adam West que achaávamos que ele (e o personagem, por consequência) era viado, não adorou avolta do caráter sombrio dele, nas séries animadas da D.C. e por último nos dois filmes?  
_

_Quanto à questão do Shinji, por vezes tornar-se uma espécie de super Shinji... tomando conta do campo de batalha, isso é planejado em parte. O _

_próprio nome da história "Redemption Song" já deixa claro a proposta da fic. Em parte, isso acontece por conta dos incontáveis abusos que sofreu na _

_infância e adolescência e, por isso, Shinji resolve tomar uma nova rota, quase como um anjo vingador. Isso não é novo: todos tentamos nos reinventar _

_no meio do caminho de nossas vidas. Resta saber se o desejo de Shinji se concretizou ou não. Mas não vou dar Spoillers e vou procurar manter minha _

_arteria criativa dentro dos limites. Feliz 2009!_

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan surfer_

_Obs.: Não sou homofóbico. Sempre defenderei o direito de qualquer pessoa procurar ser feliz, fazendo o que achar certo da sua vida, pois nos _

_foi dado livre arbítrio. Conheço e respeito grandes pessoas, independente da raça, cor, credo, time, responsabilidade social e opção de vida. _

_Apenas acredito que, da mesma forma que não se pode pender para um lado da balança, não se pende para o outro. Considerar que a _

_possibilidade de homens e mulheres bonitas que andam juntos (as) e possuem fortes laços afetivos, são necessáriamente homossexuais, à _

_meu ver é a mesma lógica do preconceito invertida, seja nos quadrinhos, nas fics ou na vida real. Será que as mulheres querem que nós, homens bem _

_resolvidos e filhos darevolução sexual, tenhamos um contato com nossas emoções (como elas constantemente nos acusam do contrário) sendo _

_brutos, sem consideração e nos tratarmos como primatas, enquanto estamos com nossos amigos e chegando em casa, virarmos um marido/namorado_

_/amante de sonhos?_

_Vamos polemizar!!_


	11. Segredo revelado parte 2

**Cartas na mesa**

POV.: Shinji.

MIsato esta conduzindo ao meu lado. Sua anormal cara de concentrada me diz que sua preocupação pelo meu plano de conversar com

Rokobungi é maior que eu imaginava.

- Ora, Misato. Não se preocupe, o que ele pode fazer? Atirar em mim? – solto para distrair o ambiente, mas trago saliva quando vejo sua cara

em resposta – Péssima piada?

- Shinji, você quer confrontar seu pai e isso é saudável. Mas quanto aos seus motivos e o resultado disso, especialmente considerando a

última vez, não dá pra me deixar relaxada com isso, compreende?

- Tomarei cuidado dessa vez. Não se preocupe.

E agora estou encarando a porta final que separa toda a instalação de NERV da sala de meu p... do Comandante Rokobungi. E desta vez, não

hesito. A sala é gigantesca e escura, tornando-a intimidadora, mas nada se compara à figura situada ao fundo com as mãos envoltas em luvas

brancas juntas tampando-lhe parte da cara, naquela posição que odeio. Ao seu lado, em pé está o Sub-comandante. Isso será mais divertido

com ele aqui.

- O que quer? – diz Rokobungi.

- A transferência de um prisioneiro da Malásia até a prisão de segurança máxima de Hokkaido.

- Irrelevante!! – a voz dele soou imperiosa.

- Agora entendo o porquê da sala. Bela acústica. Mas, voltando ao assunto, você nem perguntou quem era?

- Quem? – retornou aquele que um dia chamei de pai.

- Mackenzie. Ângelo. Provavelmente você deve saber o porquê

Por um momento, pensei que sua clássica pose seria quebrada, mas foi seu segundo-em-comando que falou.

- Por que faríamos isso?

- Porque eu farei a escolta dele da Malásia ao Japão. E isso poderá ser a oportunidade de ouro que vocês esperam para retirar de suas fileiras

um incomodo aos seus planos.

- E quem seria? – o dono da sala voltou a falar.

- Eu mesmo.

- Não estaria se superestimando? – perguntou com ironia, Rokobungi.

- Você acharia o mesmo se eu dissesse que sei tudo sobre sua agenda? – comprei a ironia.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Fuyutski.

- Nada de mais. Apenas o projeto de instrumentalização humana – respondi como se entendesse do que se trata isso, e principalmente, como

se soubesse e não me importasse. Como um jogo de pôquer.

- Porque estaríamos dispostos a acreditar em você? – rebateu o antigo professor de minha mãe.

- Se isso é verdade, por que não matamos você, antes que possa impedir nossos planos? – perguntou aquele Rokobungi.

- Porque não poderão mover um único músculo da Unidade-01, sem mim. É por isso que me enviarão de escolta. Isso dará a vocês algum

tempo para que consigam colocar sua agenda de volta aos trilhos.

- Sem sua presença em Tókio-3, é possível que tenhamos um ataque a qualquer hora. Sua função é acabar com os Angels. É só pra isso que

você serve. – sinalizou Rokobungi Gendo. Ele é um maldito mas, o que posso dizer, ele é bom de argumento.

- MAGI calculou o padrão de ataque dos Angels. Portanto sabe muito bem que não teremos ataques nas próximas semanas. É tempo

suficiente para acertarmos isso e voltar.

- Você possui alguma prova do que disse? Ou essa é só mais uma de suas bravatas infantis? – perguntou o Subcomandante.

- É mesmo... porque eu faria uma bravata dessas, Fuyu-sensei?

Se o Comandante Rokobungi não é capaz de fazer uma única reação, ao menos pude ler algumas das reações que minhas palavras causaram

no Subcomandante. não posso falar que não gostei do que vi.

- Como você sabe disso? – disse Gendo.

- Ela me contou.

- ... Yui... – bingo. Uma reação!!

- Ikari... aí está a prova. Só ela me chamava assim – disse o homem mais velho.

- Por quê devo acreditar que ela escolheria você, ao invés de mim? – perguntou-me, o sacana de óculos.

- De verdade você nunca entendeu, não é? Um homem e uma mulher se unem e através do amor de um pelo outro, nasce o filho do casal. A

soma dos genes e do amor de um pelo outro. A seqüência da vida que eles escolheram ao se casarem. Essa é a definição de

instrumentalidade humana, segundo Yui Ikari. Você transformou isso em uma escolha, Rokobungi.

- ... O que quer dizer?

- Digamos que em uma vida normal, se um dos pais falta, cabe ao outro levar os sonhos e esperanças do casal adiante e, nisso... como posso

falar... você falhou miseravelmente. Devo acrescentar que também não foi muito inteligente me jogar tão cedo no entry plug, depois de clonar

meu corpo.

- Você sabia disso também? – perguntou impressionado Fuyutski.

- Ah sim, desde que vocês me clonaram. Mas ao me jogarem tão cedo em uma prova de sincronização, eu estava tão fragilizado e com a mente

tão indefesa, que ela pôde ver minhas memórias e não ficou muito contente com o que viu, diga-se de passagem.

- Ainda assim, não fará nada com essa nova informação – disse Rokobungi, ainda em choque pela notícia. Eu também não ficaria feliz se

fizesse metade da população mundial sofrer e tinha planos para matar **toda** a população mundial só pra discutir a relação com minha esposa,

cuja alma está presa dentro de um robô tamanho família.

- Posso enviar sua agenda a SEELE. Imagino que eles iriam fazer uma intervenção em seus planos. Ou pode simplesmente me dar férias de

uns dias, permitir a transferência e escolta a esse prisioneiro e, enquanto eu estiver fora, podem pensar em contramedidas para me tirar fora

do jogo, como queiram. De qualquer modo, espero sua resposta por telefone. Vocês têm 3 horas – disse saindo de volta para o mundo

exterior.

Após 10 minutos de caminhada em direção à saída, paro e ligo para tranqüilizar Misato.

- Misa-chan... sim, não se preocupe. Não estou preso... foi difícil... está fora de minhas mãos agora... em duas horas... eu conto pra vocês mais

tarde... sim... plural... sim... estou bem... até mais.

Antes de continuar a caminhada até o nível da rua, disse bem baixinho.

- Devo esperar você às 7 hoje, Kaji?

- Como você... – começou a dizer o elegantemente desarrumado espião, saindo de seu esconderijo.

- Se eu ganhasse um dólar cada vez que alguém me faz uma pergunta – respondi com uma imitação de seu sorriso.

Duas horas e meia depois, meu telefone toca. Contra todos os prognósticos eu enfrentei o comandante Supremo de NERV e saberia o

resultado agora.

- ...Você tem 3 dias – a voz desapiedada de Gendo Rokobungi disse a frase e desligou. Hora de fazer as malas.

* * *

**A festa de MIsato**

POV.: Misato.

Com Shinji fora da cidade, resolvemos fazer uma festa para integrar mais Rei e Asuka. Não é só a competição entre elas durante as provas de

sincronização, mas a luta até agora velada, pelo coração de Shinji que fazem com que essas duas sejam tão antagônicas. Para intermediar a

coisa, resolvi chamar Hikari e o resto das garotas.

- Ei, Misato-san. Pode nos contar algumas coisas de... como são os garotos? – pediu uma recém desinibida Hikari.

- Desculpe, eu só tive homens na minha vida até agora... se bem que às vezes penso em fazer uma surpresinha a Kensuke – respondi,

jogando minha isca.

- **Ei!! **– gritou Kanda em protesto.

- Se está reclamando, deveria fazer alguma coisa a respeito – continuou Asuka, aproveitando a deixa.

- Eu faria alguma coisa se ele não fosse tão lindamente estúpido para entender minhas indiretas – defendeu-se a garota, que trocara seu

longo cabelo marrom escuro por um rebelde cabelo curto rosa. O que o amor faz com as pessoas.

- Isso significa que se ele estivesse aqui... – continuei.

- **Eu o levaria para aquele quarto!!** – continuou seu desvario Kanda.

- Afaste-se do meu quarto!! – berrou Asuka.

- Então você tem ciúmes da Major... interessante – entrou na conversa, Rei.

- Por que você está dizendo isso, Rei? – Hikari perguntou.

- Ikari-kun disse que Kensuke estava com ciúmes no último sábado.

A festa corria muito bem até começarem a beber minhas cervejas. Isso fez com que a coisa saísse do controle, novamente. Não me lembro

quem deu a idéia (provavelmente fui eu), mas resolvemos chamar Kensuke comprar algumas coisas para Shinji e de quebra, para levar Kanda

à um passeio para... você sabe... baixar os efeitos do álcool.

"– Kensuke, Será que você podia dar umas voltinhas com a Kanda para baixar o pilequinho dela? – perguntei.

- Cl... Claro, Misato-san – respondeu o garoto.

- Ótimo. Estamos contando com você para cuidar dela, entendeu? – disse, piscando um olho."

Logicamente, por segurança, fomos atrás. E já que Shinji não estava conosco no momento, achei uma falta de consideração dos pombinhos

fazerem isso sem que ele esteja presente, então resolvemos levar uma câmera para filmar tudo. Além do mais, se por acaso eles se casarem,

poderemos exibir o vídeo no casamento deles. Eu devia ser mais legal, mas... aí não seria eu!

Nos escondemos atrás de um arbusto, próximo à praça onde ela teve sua reveladora conversa com meu protegido. Por sorte, essas câmeras

de vigilância da Seção 2 são ótimas! Gravam o vídeo e capturam como visão noturna e câmera infravermelha...hum... isso me dá idéias, mas

depois eu mando ver.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar, Kensuke. Sinto muito ter tirado você de sua casa no meio da noite, para ir ao mercado 24 horas – disse uma

semi-sóbria Kanda.

- Ah, não se preocupe, Fur... digo Kanda – corrigiu a tempo, Kensuke – Além do mais, como Shinji sempre fazia as compras dele à noite,

acabamos criando o hábito de fazer compras nesse horário, no fim de semana.

- Como tem sido pra você? – perguntou de supetão a garota – toda essa história de EVA, Touji, Shinji e o resto?

Bom, agora é oficial. Kanda Furukawa: tato **0**. Kimi quase saiu do arbusto e foi pra cima da irmã, lhe ensinar algumas coisas, mas Asuka

conseguiu segurá-la enquanto Hikari tapava sua boca para afogar um grito. Após uns minutos de silencio, Kensuke disse:

- Tínhamos um acordo. Shinji salvava o mundo, Touji o salvava da demônia e eu... filmava tudo. Agora, Shinji está cada vez mais próximo de

um herói de quadrinhos do que de uma pessoa comum. Não sei no que se envolveu, mas é grande e temo que talvez seja grande demais para

ele, fora que o pai dele... me dá calafrios só de pensar. E mais do que tudo, eu temo que nos tornemos a fragilidade de Shinji. E que ele tenha

que fazer algo estúpido porque acha que nos colocou nessa, mas estamos nessa simplesmente por nascermos!! E ele vai levar pro pessoal,

assim como levou a morte de Touji. Eu... não sei o que fazer...

- Então não faça. Não se intrometa na vida de Shinji se ele não quer que você saiba. Ele precisa que o apóie como amigo, quando ele precisar

de sua ajuda, lhe pedirá como bom amigo que é; a partir daí, cabe a você decidir o que fazer com a informação. Mas não se torture por algo

que não aconteceu ainda – confesso que fiquei perplexa com a virada que Kanda deu na situação... não que isso fará Kimi perdoá-la e não

pouparemos o sermão.

- Uau! Isso foi sábio – disse Kensuke – e intenso! Se eu soubesse que você podia dissipar algumas de minhas dúvidas, teria lhe procurado

antes.

- E você tem mais alguma? Aproveite que dessa vez não vou cobrar e pode até acumular uns bônus para a...– gracejou a garota, enquanto eu

vibrava à cada passo que ela dava. Ela estava indo muito bem.

- Existe alguém de quem você gosta? – disparou Kensuke, como se fosse seu ultimo suspiro. Senti ansiedade, expectativa e tristeza nessa

voz, ou seja, ele não acredita que tenha chance... ele andou muito tempo com o velho Shinji...

- Sim – começa ela – é alguém forte, porém sensível. Um tanto desligado por sinal, mas é um ótimo amigo. Mesmo que pareça estranho, às

vezes – riu Kanda.

- Shinji já sabe do que você sente por ele? – perguntou Kensuke, com cara de cachorro que cai do caminhão de mudança.

- Quem disse que estou falando de Shinji? – sorriu a moça – Que tal fazermos um jogo, vamos tentar por eliminação, tudo bem?

- Se não é o Shinji... seria o David?

- Péééééééééééééééééé – imitou o som de uma campainha, Kanda – tente outra vez!

- Hans?

- Essa já partiu para o lado da ofensa pessoal. Eu disse um pouco estranho, não alguém que não consegue colocar a letra R sozinha numa

frase. Faça as contas: por eliminação, quem falta?

Enquanto isso, estávamos nos matando para ver qual dos dois seriam mais mula. Honestamente, esperava mais dele. Ele realmente andou

muito tempo com o Shinji.

Foi então que Kensuke nos surpreendeu a todas; sem dar espaço para qualquer vacilo, ele a puxou para si e a beijou longamente... 30

segundos... 1 minuto... 1 minuto e 15 segundos... 1 minuto e 30 segundos.... e ar!!

Os dois se olhavam, sorriam e arfavam juntos e quando ela conseguiu um pouco de fôlego, disse:

- Até... que enfim... você.... percebeu.... pensei que eu... ia ter... que desenhar.... para você.

- Um homem... tem o direito de.... querer alguma certeza... nessa vida... - contestou o garoto sorrindo.

- Obrigada por um excelente... primeiro beijo... Kensuke.

- Não me agradeça.

- Por quê?

- Já vamos para o segundo!!

Enquanto eles voltavam a se engolir e vendo que não passariam disso hoje, resolvemos dar um momento de privacidade para os pombinhos.

Enquanto caminhávamos, Asuka resolveu burlar-se de Kimi:

- Pelo visto, ela venceu você em seu jogo!

- Do quê você está falando Asuka? – me interessei.

- Da última vez que nós fizemos uma festa, Kimi disse que ia conquistar Kensuke nas barbas da irmã e que ela não era um desafio à altura

dela. Bem e agora, o que você diz?

Todas nós olhamos para Kimi, que apesar de perder para a irmã, não demonstrou tristeza em nenhum momento. Por fim, ela suspirou e falou:

- Nada como o sentimento de competição para mostrar à uma mulher como conquistar um homem.

- Do quê você está falando? – perguntou Hikari.

- Exatamente o que eu disse.

- Kimi, que tal você explicar para todas nós. – contemporizei antes que as outras duas o fizessem.

- Uma das teorias que Shinji formulou a respeito da possível relação entre aqueles dois, era de que se Kanda não se sentisse pressionada

para agir, ela jamais iria pôr sua atitude passiva de lado, então nós combinamos que eu iria irritá-la até que ela decidisse agir.

- Shinji, sabia disso? – perguntei surpresa.

- Sim, ele só não sabia que eu iria fazê-lo na noite da festa. Quando ele me ouviu falar, ele decidiu sair do quarto e comprovar sua teoria, indo

com Kanda até o mercado para que eles pudessem conversar.

- Isso significa que você não gosta de kensuke – Hikari voltou à carga.

- Não. Isso significa que, como Shinji me fez ver, como eu vejo Kensuke e como minha irmã o vê, são completamente opostos. Embora eu

goste dele, não ficaria com ele se disso dependesse a felicidade de minha irmã.

Shinji conseguiu resolver esse triangulo amoroso. Resta saber se conseguirá resolver o seu próprio. Isto é, se ele já percebeu que está em

um.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A que horas Shinji volta, Misato? – perguntou-me Asuka, logo pra começar o dia, o que depois da nossa festa, significava quase sete da noite.

As garotas já haviam se dirigido para suas casas durante a tarde, prometendo dormir até o dia seguinte. Algo me diz que a noite de insonia

delas foi mais pela narração de Kanda sobre como Kensuke a fez levitar noite passada. Nós achamos que era anti-ético contar para ela sobre

o vídeo que fizemos... ainda.

- Ele chegará no voo de amanhã, às 15h30. Porquê?

- Estava pensando em recolhê-lo no aeroporto e depois darmos uma volta pelo parque.

- Você acha que ele voltará com humor para isso?

- Ele precisará de alguém que o apóie neste momento – contestou feliz – e eu estou aqui, de braços abertos para o que ele precisar.

- Antes de qualquer coisa é hora de termos uma conversa de mulher para mulher, Asuka – disse, pegando minha cerveja na geladeira e

partindo em direção à mesa da cozinha – Você já conversou com Shinji sobre seus sentimentos?

- Sobre o quê? – tentou sair pela tangente, a ruiva.

- Basta Asuka! Posso não ser um exemplo de tutora...

- Jura?

- Mas sei reconhecer uma pessoa apaixonada quando vejo uma. E por isso, quero que você entenda uma coisa sobre isso: estar apaixonada e

amar uma pessoa são coisas diferentes em diversos aspectos. Mas o principal deles, diz respeito à sua atitude em relação à pessoa amada.

Você seria capaz de aceitar que talvez e, apenas talvez, Shinji não goste de você da mesma forma? Se esse for o caso, o que você faria?

- Conquistá-lo claro! Eu sou Asuka Langey Sohryu. Que homem não gostaria de estar comigo?

- Posso imaginar uma lista enorme, mas não vem ao caso. De qualquer modo, você terá que aceitar a decisão de Shinji, assim como Rei terá de

respeitá-la.

**- Está me dizendo que ele seria capaz de ficar com ela, quando pode ter a mim? **– gritou-me de maneira incontrolável. De quem foi a idéia

de trazê-la para morar aqui? Ah... foi minha, droga!

- Estou dizendo apenas que algumas pessoas preferem manter um relacionamento um pouco mais normal, sem alguém que lhe humilhe.

- Quem é você para falar de relacionamentos normais? Que eu saiba, você procurou um homem que te lembrava seu pai...

Nem a deixei continuar e a esbofeteei. Talvez seja um pouco demais, mas sem dúvida ela passou dos limites. Asuka não se fez de rogada e

devolveu-me na mesma moeda. Estávamos devolvendo insultos e farpas, quando uma voz conhecida nos fez brecar.

- O quê diabos vocês estão fazendo? Eu só fiquei três dias fora, lembram?

- Shinji? Só esperávamos você mais tarde! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Como o governo Malaio tinha um vôo militar até o Japão ontem à noite, resolveram nos dar uma carona. A escolta dele estava à postos e

levou ele assim que pisamos em solo japonês – disse cansado.

- E as negociações com o governo de lá? – perguntou Asuka.

- Eles não ficaram muito satisfeitos de perder uma execução, mas depois que eu apresentei uma das acusações contra ele e mostrar um vídeo

da ala prisional de NERV eles ficaram até felizes de se livrar deste incômodo.

- Você teve algum desejo de se vingar dele? – perguntei, já sabendo de antemão a resposta.

- Só 57 vezes... durante o vôo de volta. Agora... deixando isso um pouco de lado... o que estava acontecendo aqui? E por que vocês duas

estão com essas marcas de dedos na bochecha?

- Conversa de garota – respondemos Asuka e eu sincronizadamente.

- Eu vou dormir umas 20 horas. Se um Angel aparecer por aqui, diga para voltar amanhã – disse Shinji, arrastando-se para seu quarto.

Acompanhamos com os olhos, o jovem terminar de fechar a porta. Vou ao refrigerador e pego um pouco de gelo para a marca que a garota me

deixou. O envolvo em um saco plástico e em minha camiseta, depositando-o em minha bochecha esquerda. Sinto um alívio imenso e então

pergunto à Asuka.

- O que fará agora? Será que nos deixará compartilhar essa experiência ou se fechará em si mesmo.

- Eu não sei, Misato. Eu não sei. – respondeu-me.

* * *

**De volta à normalidade?**

POV.: Misato

Extraído do diário eletrônico de Misato Katsuragi.

_Já faz duas semanas desde que o clima da casa mudou. Depois da viagem esperava que Shinji ficasse um pouco deprimido, mas a verdade é que ele _

_voltou ao humor de seus piores dias, quase depois do enfrentamento do 4º Angel. Ele não fala nada, somente se levanta faz o café e vai embora, _

_assiste a aula sozinho volta e se tranca em seu quarto, para sair no dia seguinte. Também não ajuda nada que agora que o Comandante sabe de sua _

_história, ele faz seu teste de compatibilidade separada das outras duas. Asuka tenta repetidamente fazer com que ele saia de seu casulo, assim como _

_Rei e Kensuke. Ele nega contato e simplesmente sai andando. Os Angels, felizmente, resolveram dar uma folga para ele._

_Honestamente, não se parece em nada como quando foi ferido pelo último Angel, perdendo o olho e tendo afetado as habilidades motoras. Sim, esse _

_foi um efeito secundário de tentar "pescar" o Angel; dois dedos da sua mão esquerda tiveram graves cortes e, apesar dos esforços de Ritsuko, _

_perderam 15% de sua sensibilidade._

_Asuka e Rei estão igualmente sofrendo com esse isolamento de Shinji. As garotas passaram a envolver Asuka em um maior número de atividades _

_para que ela passe o menor tempo em casa ou pensando em Shinji. Rei mantém sua aparência de sempre, mas está criando um vínculo sólido com _

_Kensuke, estimulado por Kanda. David e Hans organizaram uma verdadera "Blitzkrieg" como diria Asuka, para tentar tirar meu protegido de seu _

_estado de espírito. Este recusa amável, mas veementemente._

_Eu queria que eles resolvessem isso de forma sem nenhuma interferância, mas até Pen Pen me olha como se eu tivesse que fazer alguma coisa. Qual _

_a graça de ter um pingüim de água quente geneticamente modificado, se ele te censura todo o tempo e corta sua ração de Yebtsu?_

_Depois do enfrentamento com seu pai, tudo mudou. Ele teve seus dias de testes de sincronização alterados e agora faz seus testes em outra parte do _

_complexo, com a supervisão apenas de Ritsuko. A equipe da ponte acha que é apenas uma medida punitiva pelas atuações de Shinji até agora, mas _

_eles também não sabem que a Seção 2 têm ordens de atirar para matar, caso Shinji esteja em Nerv, próximo à baia dos Evas fora dos momentos de _

_ataque. Não sei como ele poderia emitir uma ordem de restrição ao Eva, se Shinji odeia pilotar aquela coisa? Não importa-lhe o quão bem ele faça, _

_sinto que ele ainda siga odiando esta violação à sua liberdade por toda sua vida._

_Outra coisa que me chama a atenção é a situação de Ritsuko: não consigo entender o quê ela fez para receber o tipo de vigilância da Seção 2 que está _

_recebendo agora, sem falar em sua prisão. Alguma coisa me diz que Rits é parte de algo maior. Pode ser o fato que não somos tão unidas como _

_éramos na faculdade, mas acredito que ela esteja me escondendo alguma coisa. Daquelas muito, muito importante. Quando vejo todos ali, me _

_pergunto se meu pai realmente esperaria que eu estivesse aqui... Pai, espero que você tenha orgulho do quê me tornei... honestamente, não sei se _

_eu tenho._

* * *

**Ponto de Ruptura**

POV.: Misato

Assim que saio do meu quarto, encontro o motivo de minha preocupação atravessando o corredor, como um zumbi em direção à seu quarto. A

placa "Suíte adorável do Shinji" poderia ser trocada por "esconderijo adorável do Shinji" de tanto tempo que ele passava lá.

Com um "tick" no olho esquerdo, peguei-o pela camisa e o trouxe até a varanda. Como sempre, ele não disse uma palavra, o que me

enfureceu.

- Até quando vai nos punir com seu silêncio, Shinji?

- Não estou fazendo nada disso, Misato – disse o garoto, com um tom que denunciava que ele não usava a voz há alguns dias.

- Soube que Angie esteve em contato com você, semana passada. Vocês conversaram? – perguntei interessada. Parte dessa zona se

relacionava à menina, então acreditei que se ela falasse com ele, esse capítulo se encerraria. Mas, pelo visto, estava enganada.

- Não... nem era minha intenção. Aceitei o fato que fiz o quê tinha de fazer, mas não significa que tenho que gostar disso.

- Eu gostaria de falar com Shinji-kun, piloto Ikari! Ele se encontra, por favor? – cuspi, tentando usar um golpe baixo, mas que ele usara comigo

tempos atrás.

Como esperado ele sentiu o golpe e pareceu pensar um pouco. Sua cara reflexou diversas emoções, da vergonha à raiva e por fim suspirou,

luzindo assim, aliviado.

- Shinji-kun, está on-line. O quê deseja, Misa-chan? – falou, com seu sorriso sincero.

- Saber como você está, Shinji. De verdade.

- Não muito bem. Eu tenho sido um idiota nas últimas semanas, agindo como se nada mais importasse, além do meu ego. É bom saber que

posso contar com você para me trazer de volta...

- A viagem foi assim de tão mal? Você nunca deveria ter feito ela.

- Pelo contrário, Misa-chan, eu a fiz, porque eu precisava saber se eu acabaria como ele.

- Como assim? – perguntei interessada.

- Um número absurdo de crianças molestadas, ao crescerem tornam-se molestadores. Some isso à tortura de meus tios e a indiferença de

Rokobungi... eu tinha que fazer isso para provar que eu poderia, em algum momento, me livrar dessas amarras e tentar ser alguém mais...

humano. Precisava confirmar por meus próprios olhos, que posso ser capaz de não me tornar um deles, ou pior, todos eles!

- Eu não vou mentir, dizendo que entendo o que você quer fazer, mas pelo menos, procurarei entender.

- Obrigado. Isso já diz muita coisa.

- Tenho achado Asuka um pouco deprimida nos últimos dias. Isso pode ser um problema, pois sua atitude deve tê-la desconcertado.

- Minha atitude?

- Não se faça de inocente, Shinji. Sua atitude afeta muito mais gente do que apenas você. Especialmente aquelas que se importam com você,

mocinho!

- Ta, mas não explica porque o humor de Asuka teria relação comigo. Isso nunca ocorreu antes e nós não estamos brigados.

- As mulheres se preocupam com quem elas amam.

- Mas isso não quer dizer.... Misato, o quê você disse há pouco? – perguntou o garoto, fazendo-me ver que eu abrira demais a boca.

- Eu, não disse nada... hahaha...nada mesmo... – respondi tentando tirar a importância do assunto. Quando me preparava para sair da

varanda, Shinji chamou-me

- Espere, Misato Katsuragi. O quê exatamente você falou há pouco? – ele perguntou sério, mostrando para quem quisesse ver, que existe um

pouquinho de Gendo Ikari nele.

- Você conversou com Asuka nos últimos dias?

- Desde que cheguei, não conversei com ninguém.

- Shinji... você já imaginou o quanto suas ações impressionam as pessoas? – pergunte timidamente.

Para alguém que carrega o peso do mundo – em alguns dias, literalmente – nas costas, Shinji-kun passa quase meio minuto pensando no

assunto.

- Imagino que, para uma pessoa comum, deva parecer algo extraordinário. Kensuke, vivia me enchendo o saco sobre isso, como se o quê eu

fizesse mudaria o modo como as pessoas me vêem.

- A verdade é que Kensuke está certo. Quando as pessoas vêem um Eva, eles vêem um robô gigante e esperam que no meio daquela lata de

sardinha, exista um guerreiro experimentado, não um garoto que mal completou 16 anos. E quando as garotas imaginam que o piloto que

salva a vida da humanidade quase diariamente nada mais é do que um bonito e promissor jovem, que estuda em uma escola secundária de

Tókio 3? Se você começar a prestar atenção Shinji-kun, verá que pelo menos 4 ou 5 garotas da sua classe olham para você com estrelas nos

olhos!

Corando um pouco pela perspectiva, Shinji continuou pensativo. O isolamento de uma figura paterna não fez nada bem ao garoto. Se bem

que, não dá para saber o que é pior. Não ter figura paterna ou ter Gendo Ikari.

- Certo – contesta – mas não entendi, digo, aonde entra Asuka?

- Asuka-chan também é uma garota, Shinji.

Vejo os traços de meu protegido se encerrarem em pensamento. Logo depois de mais alguns segundos, algo estala em sua mente, pois a

cara que ele faz, em outro momento, poderia valer fortuna. Finalmente, Shinji Ikari percebe o porquê de algumas coisas no relacionamento

com a turbulenta Asuka Sohryu.

- Oh Deus.... Oh Deus... você está realmente, **realmente,** se referindo ao que eu acho que está se referindo? – contestou assustado.

- Isso explica certas coisas, não?

- Mas ela é um piloto Eva... não deveria ser atingida por qualquer dessas coisas... ela faz coisas assim o tempo todo!

- E você a salvou do perigo... antes mesmo do último Angel. Lembra-se do 8º; o vulcão que você pulou sem proteção para salvá-la. Qualquer

mulher se comoveria com uma ação dessas, Shinji. De certo modo você se converteu em um cavaleiro dos contos de fada moderno – disse

gracejando, para descontrair o ambiente.

- Oh Deus. Oh Deus – repetiu ao passo de alguns minutos. Depois a conversa morreu entre nós. Shinji ficou incrivelmente mudo, pensando na

situação e em suas implicações. Apesar de tudo, não achei uma boa hora para lhe falar de Rei. Se ele não tivesse me colocado na parede, eu

não falaria nem de Asuka. Deus é testemunha que eu espero que ela acredite nisso. Espero que Shinji-kun não dê bandeira sobre isso.

Preocupada, decido puxar conversa novamente:

- Muito bem, garanhão. O quê acha da sua agradável situação?

- Misato – me olha decidido – Eu arrumarei minhas coisas e encontrarei outro lugar para ficar!

**- O quê?!** – grito. Taí uma coisa que eu nunca podia esperar. Não se tratava só de me salvar de Asuka. Ele quer ir embora – Você não fará

uma coisa dessas mocinho!

- Não posso conviver com Asuka sob o mesmo teto! Especialmente agora. Ela já passou por tanta coisa e eu não posso feri-la mais. Tente

entender, Misato..

- Isso quer dizer que você não a ama – ponderei sensatamente.

- Seria um erro. Você não entende? Eu não acredito que sairei dessa vivo.

- Shinji... você não pode se dar por vencido assim! É essa atitude que vai acabar matando você de verdade.

- A verdade, Misato é que eu não quero acabar com essa atitude. Eu acredito que se eu chegar à batalha final, contra os Angels, também será

o meu epitáfio. Seria errado me envolver com uma pessoa, quando não posso dar a ela o que ela quer. Eu e o Eva 01 temos um acordo,

iremos o mais longe possível pelas pessoas que amamos. Mas eu já estive do outro lado, Misato! Eu sei o que é o fim da dor. Fim da tristeza. E

eu fui arrastado para cá. Você já pode ter parado para pensar que eu talvez não queria ter voltado? – diz amargurado. Enquanto penso no

impacto dessas palavras, Shinji sai em direção à seu quarto. Ouço quando ele faz uma ligação e resolvo ir atrás dele.

- Você prometeu que ia parar de fugir, lembra? Diante do túmulo de Touji... não nos deixe, Shinji. Ela precisa de você... eu preciso de você...

Pen Pen... talvez precise de você mais do quê nós duas! – completo. Sei que estou apelando para um sentimentalismo barato. Mas o que

posso fazer: é a pura verdade. Não saberemos o que fazer sem ele aqui para nos acolher. Ele pensa que a casa é que faz a unidade. Na

verdade é ele que faz com que a casa seja um lar.

Vejo-o fechando a mala com decisão, mas ao sair do quarto, meu protegido olha como se fosse um condenado na fila da pena de morte.

- Isso também tem a ver com sua viagem? – pergunto.

- Não dá para um anjo ir ao inferno e voltar ao céu puro. Fui um idiota ao pensar isso! – sorri amargamente.

- O quê você quer dizer? – pergunto.

- Foi uma armadilha dentro da minha armadilha. Ele conseguiu antecipar meu movimento. Não estou seguro em qualquer lugar, mas aqui,

coloco vocês em um risco ainda maior.

* * *

_Bom gente, a história segue rápida como um rastilho de pólvora. E mesmo nao postando quinzenalmente, posso dar uma dinâmica que ela _

_merece agora. Espero que a quebra momentânea para o próximo capítulo os agrade, por que à mim, nao foi a minha melhor quebra, mas eu _

_admito que sou bastante chato em relação a isto e se postasse um pouco mais longo, perderia um pouco da emoção do capítulo que vem _

_quando... Ah... nada de Spoillers. Vou manter vocês no suspense... mas digamos que é hora de fazermos mais alguma referências ao Universo _

_"formal" de Eva. Humm... será quente._

_**Lukasbasques**,_

_Cara valeu pela opinião e concordo com você, é possível ser romântico sem ser meloso. Espero que minha namorada não leia isso, ou o pau come na _

_casa de Noca no carnaval!!_

_Sei que às vezes, Shinji aparenta estar OC, mas como disse no post passado, eu acho que do modo como eu o coloco é até mais humano que o do _

_Hideaki Anno (sem querer puxar sardinha para o meu lado). Ou pelo menos, não tãããããooo esteriotipado, como muitas vezes ele aparece ( Cap. 4 - O _

_dilema do Ouriço que o diga!). E trabalhando com as perspectivas de diferentes personagens sobre os fatos da história, creio ter achado uma dinâmica _

_própria para a coisa._

_**Arthur**,_

_Quando você postou seu último Review, estava terminando o capítulo... aí pensei, eu poderia postar agora, mas... Meu Deus... o quê é isso? parece...? _

_Sim! É o calice sagrado! Uma latinha de cerveja perdida na geladeira! Uhú!!! Aí, depois disso, resolvi refazer algumas partes devidamente inspirado, rs, _

_e espero que o resultado lhe agrade._

_Nos lemos,_

_Fan Surfer_


	12. Autoexílio!

**Uma visita inesperada.**

POV.: Kensuke Aida.

Existem pessoas muito boas e pessoas muito burras. As pessoas muito boas são completamente incapazes de pensar no mal maior. Para elas,

a natureza intrínseca da vida está em fazer o bem sem olhar a quem. As pessoas muito burras, normalmente eram pessoas muito boas que

lutam contra sua natureza, acreditando que podem mudá-la se assim o quiserem. Como se fosse fácil ir da bondade extrema à maldade

definitiva em um piscar de olhos.

Nesse momento, Shinji Ikari passava por uma situação semelhante. Durante toda sua infância fora jogado de um lugar ao outro e de sofrimento

em sofrimento, até terminar como um solitário total. Isso durou até chegar em Tókio 3, onde pouco-a-pouco ele conseguiu uma estrutura

familiar. Ta certo que a Major e Asuka não são exemplos de família estruturada, mas foi o que bastou para Shinji. E, novamente, ele teve que

deixar essa estrutura familiar, por acreditar expô-la à riscos. Em suma, ele é um completo idiota.

Verdade seja dita, já tenho uma leve desconfiança do porquê ele saiu de casa. Não que ele tenha dito alguma coisa quando chegou na minha

casa com as malas, pedindo para passar uns dias até encontrar um lugar, mas quem diria que eu saberia isso pela boca da demônia.

_Inicio do flashback_

- Nerd... posso falar com você? – pediu Asuka, quando eu chegava na escola com Kanda. Minha namorada assentiu, empurrando-me em direção

à ela. Isso que é amor!

- Você está bem, dem... Asuka? – perguntei preocupado.

- Nada de demônia? – sorriu ela fracamente.

- Não... você não parece estar com humor para me perseguir pela escola toda... não ia ter graça – respondi com um pouco de humor. Como

esperava, não surtiu efeito nenhum, a piada.

- Você sabe que Shinji não mora mais conosco, certo? – começou, quase insegura – Ele está na sua casa?

- Não, ele já conseguiu um lugar para morar. Mas nos dias que vocês não tem que ir a Nerv, ele normalmente fica na minha casa. Isso ajuda

você?

- Sim... porque você está cooperando tanto? Digo, não somos exatamente amigos...

- Asuka, você sempre verá a coisa como ferro e fogo? O fato de não sermos amigos íntimos, do tipo que contam segredos, não significa que eu

não me preocupe com você. Nem que eu ache que você deve morrer por não ser minha amiga e, cá pra nós... Shinji precisa ter uma conversa

com você também. Afinal, se vocês não conseguem encarar o amor de vocês, como podem encarar os Angels?

- Ele te contou alguma coisa?! – quis saber, me pegando pela camisa.

- Não, você me contou agora... – disse, enquanto tentava me libertar de seu agarre – eu tinha uma desconfiança, mas ele não falou nada. Além

do mais, não dá para não notar, quer dizer, se você não está envolvido na situação é fácil de observar.

- Eu sou tão óbvia assim? – assustou-se.

- Não era, mas há algumas semanas depois do acidente, você começou a ficar mais transparente.

- E qual a sua opinião? – perguntou Asuka. É impressão minha ou a demônia está realmente pedindo minha opinião sincera?

- Eu acho que você devia aproveitar a chance e pegá-lo de surpresa. Ou ele fugirá da conversa. Aproveite um dia que você não tenha que ir até

Nerv. Eu não darei o novo endereço dele. Ele quer privacidade da seção 2

- Não se preocupe, eu vou dar-lhe uma surpresa – sorriu Asuka.

_Fim do Flashback_

Faz duas semanas que nós conversamos, e eu esperava que ela não demorasse para agir. Misato me procurou também para saber do novo

endereço de seu protegido. Eu só pude dizer-lhe que Shinji pedira especificamente para não dá-la à Major. Ela não ficou muito feliz, mas eu lhe

disse que pediria para meu amigo quebrar essa regra.

_Ding-Dong_

Vou até a porta do meu apartamento e olho pelo olho mágico. Não há ninguém... saio dali e ouço novamente.

_Ding-Dong_

Novamente, dou uma olhada e não vejo ninguém. Novamente quando viro as costas ouço alguém tocar a porta. Dessa vez abro a porta e não

vejo ninguém. Antes, porém, que eu feche a porta, ouço algo que me é levemente conhecido.

- Wark!!! – um resmungo conhecido me faz olhar para baixo, para confirmar minhas suspeitas.

- Shinji... você tem visitas! – digo, enquanto o pingüim termal reconhece o ambiente, se aproximando da geladeira. Olho para o pássaro e digo –

não, Pen-Pen... não temos Yebitsu aqui.

- Wark! Wark! – emitiu um protesto, o pingüim.

- Pen-pen? – disse meu amigo ao sair do banheiro, enquanto o pequeno pássaro se aproximou rapidamente – o quê você está fazendo aqui?

Sem responder, o pingüim dá uma carta para seu antigo colega de quarto.

__________________________________________________________________

**_A carta_**

POV.: Shinji

Abri a carta com uma curiosidade para encontrar uma mensagem em bela caligrafia.

_Shinji._

_Saia! Agora!_

Como se não precisasse de uma explicação, sai do apartamento, deixando meus dois amigos entendendo-se em uma luta pelo controle remoto

e ando pelo corredor até o saguão dos elevadores.

- Ele sentiu saudades de você... todos sentimos – sussurra Asuka, encostada na porta. Inegavelmente bonita, em seu tradicional vestido

amarelo, em que eu a conheci há pouco mais de um ano. Em outras condições, ela seria uma imagem de tirar o fôlego.

- Asuka, eu...

- Não diga que sente muito! – exigiu, mas após um minuto pensando, refletiu – Não... dessa vez a culpa é sua – sorriu triste.

- Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil para nós. Eu não posso voltar para casa, porquê...

- Misato falou para você que eu gosto de você? - comentou, vendo minha timidez - Não se preocupe, eu já sei que ela disse. Às vezes, a coisa

simplesmente escapa... da mesma forma como essa coisa aconteceu... não estava nos meus planos, me apaixonar por você, mas isso não é

motivo para fugir de casa, Shinji.

- Se eu ficasse, só traria mais sofrimento para você...

- E indo embora, só trouxe mais dor para nós. Como eu disse, sentimos sua falta. A casa deixou de ser um lar, para nós... porquê você foi

embora.

- Eu coloco vocês em risco. Rokobungi quer usar vocês como moeda de barganha para me forçar a fazer o que quisesse.

- Então se você não morar com a gente e ele forçar você a fazer alguma coisa, colocando em risco a minha segurança ou de Misato ou de alguns

garotos, sejam eles nossos amigos ou não, você não faria o que ele pediu? – disse indignada.

- Claro! Como pode pensar que eu deixaria a vida de vocês em risco por um capricho?!

- Eu não pensei, mas acabo de provar que você está sendo um falso nobre com essa história! Se você fará o que ele pede do mesmo jeito,

porque negar-se o lar e as pessoas que tanto lhe adoram?

- Mas, você...

- Não se preocupe comigo, terceiro! Eu sou Asuka Langley Sohryu. E quando eu quiser tê-lo como namorado, eu o terei! E você não terá opção

– diz sorrindo.

- Eu estou sujo, Asuka... há muito do quê não sabe... sobre mim... meu pai... sobre Nerv... você não tem que passar por isso.

- Deixe que eu decido isso... – Asuka continuaria a falar, mas seu telefone tocou. Do final do corredor, pude divisar Kensuke com meu telefone,

acenando.

- Sim... Shinji está comigo... imediatamente. – desligou e olhou-me – vamos, terceiro... temos trabalho.

- Kensuke, pegue Pen-pen e vá para um abrigo – decretei – e passe em um mercado e pegue duas cervejas para ele.

- Mas... ta bom! – rendeu-se meu amigo.

- Wark! Wark!

* * *

**Armisael e a lição de humildade**

POV.: Maya Ibuki.

Estamos em um momento delicado, Shinji e sua nova atitude nos fez ficar entretidos com esse pequeno drama, a ponto de esquecer um pouco

para quê NERV servia. Mas o aviso de padrão azul soando em nossas cabeças, nos lembra do porquê ganhamos nossos salários.

Tudo está uma zona aqui. Apesar de podermos colocar todas as informações disponíveis em questões de segundos, não posso negar que

fomos pego de surpresa. Como bode expiatório, sempai escolheu sua velha amiga: a Major Katsuragi.

- Está atrasada! – falou com frieza em sua voz.

- Sinto muito! **Situação!** – gritou para nós.

- Apareceu voando nos arredores da cidade. A estação de pesquisa não pôde nos informar nada – disse Hyuuga.

- Padrão Azul confirmado?

- O padrão fica oscilando entre laranja e azul. Somos incapazes de mais informações no momento – disse, observando a forma de uma molécula

de DNA do Angel.

- Mas podemos estipular que essa não é a única forma do Angel.

- E os pilotos? – perguntou, para mim, o que gentilmente significava conseguiram contato com Shinji? Não era surpresa que ele desligava seu

aparelho com cada vez mais freqüência. Isso dificultava para a seção 2 para segui-lo em sua nova casa. Não importasse quantos homens a

Major colocasse para segui-lo. Ele sempre os ludibriava-os. Seu atual Record estava em 25 agentes e contando.

- Shinji está vindo para cá com Asuka. Rei já está a caminho das baias.

- Como? – perguntou-se a Diretora de Operações.

- Major Katsuragi! – a voz do Comandante Ikari soou imperiosa – Rei e Sohryu estarão a cargo desse Angel. Quanto a Shinji... ele estará aqui...

precisa de humildade – completou frio.

- Mas senhor... – começou a protestar a Major. Afinal, sua lição poderia custar mais caro do que poderíamos iMAGInar.

- Tem suas ordens, Major – disse o Sub-comandante, com voz que não deixava para réplicas.

Todos nos olhamos e pensamos que algo está terrivelmente errado. Ele provavelmente tem um plano. E o pior é que nós sabemos quem é que

precisa de uma lição de humildade e quem estaria disposto a dá-la.

- Sim, senhor. Mas quero deixar anotado meu protesto – disse amarga Katsuragi.

- Registrado. Agora avise os pilotos – disse o Subcomandante.

Poucos minutos depois, vimos a entrada na ponte do piloto da Unidade 1. Este não falou nada, apenas chegou no meio da sala e olhou para o

pai. Por um minuto, aproximadamente, e pôs fim ao duelo de olhares mortais com um desafio.

- Não sei qual é o seu jogo, nem o que quer... mas se Asuka ou Rei sofrer um arranhão por conta de suas atitudes, eu puxarei o gatilho da

próxima vez!

- Não se ache tão insubstituível assim, piloto Ikari – rosnou o Comandante – Rei, você abrirá o ataque. Sohryu será seu apoio.

- Entendido! – disse a garota. Enquanto Shinji, tentava se conter, até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. A Major conseguiu fazer que o jovem

se segurasse um pouco.

Pela tela, vimos o gigante ciclope chegou e tomou uma metralhadora e, com cuidado apropriado, tomou espaço de observação no Angel.

- Rei, não temos maiores informações sobre o Angel. Aguarde um pouco.

- Não. Está vindo – respondeu a garota e vimos o Angel sair do seu formato helicoidal e tornar-se uma única linha. Em seguida, vimos o ataque.

- Rei, saia daí! – gritou Shinji.

- Não dá! – veio a resposta pelo rádio do ciclope.

Em um passe de mágica a arma foi quebrada, mas a Unidade 00 pega uma nova metralhadora. Quando o Angel faz o contato com o Eva e

atravessa o campo A.T. como se não existisse.

- Ele fez contato – gritou Shigeru.

- E o campo A.T.? – perguntou minha sempai.

- Está ativo, mas não impediu o Angel – falou meu amigo.

- Biocontaminação da massa do Eva está em 5% - informei.

- E Asuka? – perguntou Misato.

- Chegando agora! – Hyuuga.

- O quê está acontecendo? – pergunta Shinji.

- Ele está se fundindo com o Eva! – disse a doutora.

- Asuka, avance 200 metros e expanda seu campo. Vamos dar um apoio para Rei. Eva Unidade 2, Ação!

Nada. Nenhuma resposta.

**- Asuka! **– gritou a Major.

- Não dá... a sincronização é menor que 10%. Ao fundo podemos ouvir uma voz vir da cabine do gigante "não está se mexendo... não está se

mexendo..."

- O quê está acontecendo? – grita Shinji.

- Asuka entrou em depressão depois que você foi embora... – diz Misato, sem olhá-lo.

- É minha culpa! É minha culpa! – disse correndo para a porta da sala, quando foi parado pela voz do comandante.

- Shinji... os agentes da seção 2 tem ordens para atirar para matar se você chegar a mais de 5 metros da Unidade 1. Não vou retirar a ordem.

- Faça o quê achar melhor! – disse, enquanto corria como se sua vida dependesse disso. A dele não. Mas a de duas outras pessoas pode ser.

* * *

**O símbolo da vida.**

POV.: Shinji

Droga! Não importa como a coisa parece ruim... o maldito Rokobungi consegue fazer com que tudo piore. Mas também tenho culpa no cartório

por essa. Não acredito que isso pode ter saído tão errado. Quem iria iMAGInar que ela sofreria de depressão... eu deveria ter iMAGInado! Se eu

não tivesse bloqueado as memórias que compartilhei com Asuka...

Cheguei na baia dos Evas e, tal como meu pai havia dito, dois agentes da seção 2 estavam há poucos metros da entrada do plugue.

- Ikari... se chegar mais perto, temos ordem de abrir fogo. – disse um dos agentes.

- Olha só... sei que vocês estão apenas cumprindo ordens e tal, mas... se eu não subir para lutar, a Unidade 00 e a Unidade 02 estarão em

sérios problemas – disse, dando um passo quando o cano de uma arma disparou. Logo senti uma dor no braço e pude notar o local onde a bala

passou.

- O próximo será em algum ponto vital. É seu ultimo aviso! – disse o agente.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você! – falei para o homem e a seguir, os agentes viram um espetáculo que os fizeram rezar para quem quer

que acreditassem. A mão da Unidade 1 começou a mover-se e deu um tapa na plataforma onde estavam os agentes. Estes se viraram ficando

frente-a-frente com os olhos da Unidade 1. O que se viu depois disso não foi bonito.

Depois do espetáculo de minha mãe, apenas pude correr o máximo que pude até o plug e, literalmente, me joguei lá dentro.

- Droga, mãe... não precisava matá-los... sussurrei enquanto forçava a sincronização – certo, mãe... temos que salvar Rei... alguma idéia?

Certo... entendo... vamos lá! Eva Unidade 01, saindo!

Uma vez mais, usamos o campo A.T. para acionar o elevador. Espero que não tenha que gastar o soldo de NERV com a conta dos elevadores

que destruímos. Quando chegamos lá em cima recebo uma comunicação de Misato:

- Shinji... tem alguma idéia?

- Sim... já temos um plano.

- Vou recolher Asuka... – começou Misato, quando eu a interrompi.

- Não! Eu preciso de Asuka aqui, no meu plug! Asuka, pode me ouvir? – perguntei.

- Shinji... – ouço a voz dela em meio à lágrimas.

- Asuka, podemos salvar Rei, mas preciso que você venha até o meu Entry Plug.

- Eu sou inútil... nem ao menos posso mover meu Eva...

**- Maldição Sohryu! Eu preciso de você aqui!! Você não é inútil! É a peça chave do plano! Você passou por coisa pior com o último Angel e **

**eu não tenho tempo para discussão! Eu vou usar o braço da Unidade 01 como ponte e quero que venha até aqui, certo?!!**

- ... Certo! – convenceu-se.

Como dito, ela veio não sem medo, para a cabine da Unidade 01. quando ela entrou, não houve uma diferença de adaptação de sincronização,

como esperava a alemã. Foi quando disparei o Campo A.T. atraindo a atenção da criatura. Enquanto ela me atacava e eu fugia forçando-a até o

máximo, disse para minha amiga ruiva.

- Asuka, entenda isso, pois só poderei dizer isso uma vez: todo Eva possui uma alma dentro dele. Sei que isso parecerá uma piada, mas é a

verdade. Nossa capacidade de sincronização com o Eva reside na nossa capacidade de conseguirmos nos sincronizar com essa alma que já

existe. Você nunca trabalha sozinho em um Eva.

- Como...?

- Como eu sei? Eu aprendi isso quando passei a ouvir a voz que existe dentro do Eva. E descobri o nome da alma residente da Unidade 01. Uma

alma muito especial.

- Quem? Algum parente?

- Yui Ikari.

- Você não está falando sério? Quem é Yui?

- Ela é minha mãe.

- Shinji... isso é...

- Olhe na tela ao seu lado – disse para a garota. Minha mãe entendendo minha deixa, emitiu uma mensagem naquele painel.

"_Seja bem-vinda à Unidade 01, Asuka Langley Sohryu-san._

_Eu sou Yui Ikari, mãe de Shinji"._

- Isso é impossível – sussurrou.

- Durante o primeiro teste de ativação, minha mãe ficou presa nesta máquina e tornou-se a alma residente do Eva. Assim que conseguir

contatar a alma da Unidade 02, sua sincronização subirá tão alto quanto vocês quiserem.

Observamos atônitos o apêndice externo do Angel, tornar-se como Rei Ayanami e olhar o Eva com adoração. Quando o Angel/Eva me abraça,

minha carne começa a sofrer alterações, e milhares de rostos de nossa companheira e amiga aparecem em minha pele.

- Shinji ela está se fundindo à você também – grita Misato, pelo comunicador.

Quando pego minha faca progressiva e corto o Angel, ele retrocede um pouco e me olha com surpresa, enquanto eu ouço o grito de Rei. Ela

está sendo ferida.

- Esse é meu coração tentando se unir ao de Shinji? Não quero!! – ouvi Rei sussurrar. Em seguida, uma súbita mudança: o Angel é sugado pelo

Eva 00 e em meu assento, o módulo D se acende. Isso significa que uma unidade amiga entrou em modo de autodestruição.

- Rei! – gritou Rokobungi pelo intercomunicador.

- Não faça isso – fala Misato.

- Rei, eu posso dar um jeito nisso! Desligue isso.

- Não! – ouvi-la dizer. No módulo D apontava 120 segundos. Dois minutos.

- Maldição Rei... – sussurrei – **MAGI, aqui é Shinji Ikari, filho de Yui Ikari. Autorização Ikari Tetha 1-9-5-4-2-0-0-1. Ativar protocolo **

**Proteus. Ordens: desligar módulo D da Unidade 00 e ejetar a cabine.**

* * *

A evolução.

POV.: Misato.

Todos os computadores da ponte congelaram após o grito de Shinji. Com seu laptop, Maya tentava acompanhar o que estava acontecendo.

Nesse instante, todas as telas mostram apenas uma cruz egípcia, o símbolo da vida.

- Doutora Akagi, o que é o Protocolo Proteus? – perguntou iracundo, o Comandante.

- Eu... não sei senhor – respondeu minha amiga.

- Sempai – gritou Maya – Bhaltazar está em desequilíbrio.

- MAGI, cancelar a última ordem. – ordenou a loura.

- Incapaz de executar – foi a resposta do computador.

- MAGI, aqui é Gendo Ikari, autorização Ikari Omega 1-8-2-4-5-9. cancelar a última ordem, restaurar último ponto de backup.

- Incapaz de executar – disse novamente, a voz metálica – Aviso: uma terceira tentativa resultará em formatação automática do núcleo.

Quando todos estávamos atônitos com a mudança, a tela principal mudou e a imagem de um vídeo antigo apareceu. Uma mulher um plug-suit

azul e branco igual ao de Shinji apareceu após ajustar uma câmera.

_- Olá Gendo, meu amor – disse a mulher. Será então que esta é a mãe de Shinji? – Se está vendo isto, significa que eu já estou morta... e que um dos _

_protocolos de evolução do MAGI fora ativado. Sinto muito, mas essa foi a única forma de me antecipar aos seus planos. Não sou a tola que as pessoas _

_pensam: sei que você me trai com Naoko Akagi e também sei que ela provavelmente planeja me tirar da jogada e que lugar melhor do que uma _

_organização secreta, com testes perigosos para fazê-lo parecer um acidente? Apesar disso, continuo com minhas obrigações, porque nós fizemos uma _

_promessa ao nosso filho de tentar dar-lhe um futuro melhor do que o inferno do Segundo Impacto. E também, pela pessoa que eu sei que existe dentro _

_de você, não o Comandante manipulador, mas o homem por quem me apaixonei. Os protocolos de evolução foram o modo de me antecipar à jogada de _

_Akagi: colocar um algoritmo evolucionário na programação de cada uma das partes do MAGI, assim a evolução cobriria a mulher Naoko, a cientista _

_Naoko e a mãe Naoko. Se for absolutamente necessário impedi-los, lembre-se: os protocolos não podem ser parados, por ninguém, a não ser Shinji, _

_seu filho e fruto de nosso sentimento. Em minha última folga, fui até um hipnotizador e coloquei um comando pós-hipnótico nele, ao qual este vídeo _

_será a chave. __**Liberdade.**__ Espero que ele me perdoe um dia por fazer isso com ele, como espero que você me perdoe, meu amor._

_- Cuide-se bem._

Todos olhávamos para o destinatário da mensagem, expectantes. Este apenas estava ali parado, quase como se não fosse com ele, mas pude

notar que sua pose sádica estava quebrada. Isso o atingira, ele era um humano no final das contas. A seguir, junto com uma frase: 'toda a vida

é preciosa', a cruz estilizada saiu dos monitores e pudemos ver o que aconteceu.

- Ritsuko, sabe que símbolo é este? – perguntei.

- É um Ankh, a cruz egípcia. É um símbolo da vida, na crença dos faraós – responde Maya.

- Balthazar está no comando – disse Hyuga – proporção de quase... 30% em relação à Casper e 45% em relação Melchior.

- Valorizou o lado humano dela... mãe – sussurrou Ritsuko.

A contagem regressiva da Unidade 00 tinha sido anulada, enquanto os jatos do entry plug a ejetavam para fora, ficando ligada ao Eva apenas

por uma linha fina, provavelmente o Angel. Foi quando o Eva púrpura correu para cima do ciclope azul e jogou sua faca progressiva,

separando-os, pulou por cima do antigo companheiro e pegou o plug onde estava Rei, colocando-o em uma saída próxima.

- Aoba, envie um grupo de resgate para a saída N-16 – ordenei. Resta saber como ele derrotará o oponente.

- Certo – me responde com profissionalismo, o técnico.

O Angel, surpreendentemente, não conseguia controlar o Eva 00. como se ele precisasse do piloto. Incrível. Saindo da Unidade 00 ele começou

a investir contra o seu oponente.

- Como estão as comunicações com a Unidade 01? – perguntei.

- Foram cortadas direto da cabine... – comentou Hyuga - relação de sincronização aumentando. Passam do limite de 100%... Shinji está a 130 e

subindo.

- Maya tente nos dar uma visão da cabine.

- Major, sincronização está à 200%.

- Ritsuko, o que ele está fazendo?

- Nem idéia – respondeu chocada.

O Angel começou a atacar a Unidade 01 e começou a infiltrar-se como anteriormente no ciclope azul. Vimos por minutos como a coisa acontecia

de maneira similar ao ataque à Rei. De repente, as placas protetoras começaram a se desprender do Eva.

- Sincronização de 400% - sussurrou Maya.

- O quê significa? – gritei, querendo uma resposta.

- Ele está se libertando... – respondeu, como se nada, Ritsuko.

A carne da Unidade 01 começou a crescer desigual, tornando-se uma bolha com o formato de todos os Angel até agora. Como terminou de

crescer e estava a ponto de explodir, o crescimento foi gradativamente diminuindo até voltar ao tamanho natural.

A fera começou a urrar desesperada. Em seu peito algo que parecia um Núcleo S2. após um minuto de descontrole, o titã conseguiu se controlar

e se encaminhou para uma das entradas.

- Ritsuko... o que é aquilo? – perguntei desesperada. Tinha que saber no que coloquei meus protegidos.

- As placas não são apenas para proteção do Eva, elas são amarras... formas de controlá-lo. Sem isso, a besta está livre finalmente.

- Major, temos um canal de som vindo da cabine – disse, relutante, Maya.

- Coloque... – parei ao ouvir o choro da alemã. Asuka? Chorando? Eu não me lembro nunca de vê-la chorando durante o tempo em que cuidei

dela na Alemanha.

- Shinji... Shinji... Shinji... – era a única coisa coerente que se podia ouvir no som. Confesso que fiquei aterrorizada com a idéia de não ver mais

meu protegido.

Maya trabalhava desesperadamente para ter uma imagem da cabine. Quando ela conseguiu não estava preparada para ver aquilo. Asuka

abraçava fortemente o uniforme de Shinji... sem Shinji. Ele não estava em lugar nenhum da cabine. Ele simplesmente tinha sumido.

- Asuka! Você está bem? Você está bem? – perguntei, desesperada. Ela parecia em choque.

- Ela está em choque – confirmou minha amiga.

- Podemos fazer alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Não podemos.

Depois de uma eternidade, o gigante púrpura começou a mover-se para voltar para a baia de lançamento.

- Asuka, Asuka... – chamei, quando ela pareceu reconhecer minha voz – o que aconteceu? Onde está Shinji?

- Ele foi... absorvido.

* * *

**A decisão de Yui**

POV.: Asuka

- Shinji, o quê você está me dizendo? – perguntei.

- Asuka, quero que me escute com atenção: Você comandará a Unidade 01. Eu vou atingir a sincronização de absorção. Depois é com você.

- Sincronização de absorção?

- Em termos simples, a sincronização de 400% esmagará o Angel e qualquer corpo estranho. Você deve se concentrar em um único ponto de

pressão. Isso concentrará o Angel ali e, quanto mais denso for o ponto, maior será a pressão exercida no Angel.

- Yui, você não pode deixar ele fazer isso! – gritei. Ainda não acredito que ele me convenceu que a mãe dele está dentro dessa máquina. Eu

estou falando com ela? – Você vai se deixar vencer assim? Nós precisamos de você... conosco!

- Não tenho escolha... salvar você, Misato, Rei e nossos amigos é minha prioridade.

- Então me permita ir com você! – implorei. Não queria pensar em encarar todo o resto da minha vida sem ele.

De repente, uma parede alaranjada surgiu em volta de mim. Ele consegue gerar um campo A.T. dentro do entry plug? Que tipo de monstro é

esse? Em uma tela ao meu lado, uma nova mensagem apareceu.

_Sinto muito, Asuka-san_

_A decisão de Shinji é essa e ele não pode derrotar esse Angel sem fazer isso._

_Enquanto ele estiver aqui dentro, ele estará seguro._

_Ele e eu sempre estaremos aqui para você._

- Essa não é a resposta! Essa é uma falsa segurança! Ele não poderá ser feliz em um ambiente desses. Não pode deixar ele se entregar assim! 

**YUI!! **– argumentei enquanto via o homem que eu amo ficar cada vez mais translúcido.

- Asuka... – disse ele – Não se preocupe... aqui ou lá fora... sempre estarei com vocês... – disse antes de desaparecer.

Assim que o campo desapareceu corri para onde ele estava há pouco mas a única coisa em seu banco era seu plug-suit. Abraçando-o comecei a

tentar controlar o Eva-Yui-Shinji, até que pude sincronizar com ele. Uma mensagem de texto apareceu na tela.

_Eu estarei sempre com você, Asuka._

_Shinji_

Como ele pode dizer isso para mim? Eu sempre quis ouvir essas palavras dele, mas não assim. Sua voz, sentir o impacto de ver seus músculos

se mexendo. Sentir seu cheiro e corar até a raiz do cabelo, ao pensar como nos divertiríamos com metade dos meus pensamentos pervertidos,

coisa que sempre acusei de vir dele?

Sem ele aqui... o quê me sobra. O que me sobra?

* * *

**O mundo do EVA.**

POV.: Shinji.

Acordar em um lugar estranho sem ter a menor idéia de como fui parar ali. Definitivamente é a tônica da minha vida. Um elemento dessa vez me

chamou a atenção. Estou em uma imensa pradaria.

Por onde quer que olhe, só vejo um gigantesco campo verdejante, uma imagem de tirar o fôlego. Mas, também desesperadora por não te dar

referencia de nada. Sem cidades ou qualquer tipo de mostra de vida humana em quilômetros, alem de mim. Isso me põe nervoso,

especialmente agora que eu percebo que o céu é vermelho. não o vermelho entardecer, mas um vermelho vivo, como o Eva 02. E aqui não tem

vento. Não que eu esperasse um tornado, mas uma brisa seria interessante. Isso fica claro quando arranco uma grama e a jogo em direção ao

solo. Ela cai lentamente ao solo. Estou sozinho e, sei que deveria ficar assustado, mas não sinto nada. Exatamente nada. Por que será?

- Quer realmente saber? – uma voz perguntou. Quando olhei para o dono da voz, me deparei com um jovem Shinji Ikari. Estou começando a

pensar que estou morto.

- Não, você não está morto... pelo menos, não na acepção da palavra – o garoto disse. Céus isso é estranho.

- E você lê meus pensamentos? – perguntei.

- São meus pensamentos também. Eu sou parte de você... sua infância pode não ter sido a melhor do mundo, mas você foi criança.

- E você deve ser o meu lado sarcástico, pelo visto – argumentei – se importa de dizer onde estamos?

- O que você se lembra por último?

- Eu... estranho... não me lembro de nada... só o meu nome.... o seu nome... o nosso nome.

- Entendo... siga-me - disse minha versão mais nova – mesmo sem se lembrar de quem você é, você sabe algumas coisas.

- Sim... sei que nunca estive aqui e que este lugar não possui vento e sua gravidade se sente diferente. E também, da onde eu venho, o céu é

azul.

- Isso é promissor. Vamos embora – diz meu guia.

Andamos em direção norte, ou pelo menos o quê eu acho ser o norte. Sem uma marcação de espaço, tudo se torna igual. Não havia muita

conversa entre nós; ele era completamente arredio às minhas tentativas de interação. Seguimos pelo que pareceu ser três dias, contudo,

misteriosamente não havia fome ou cansaço. Apenas parávamos um pouco para observar alguma coisa que ele apontava e depois seguíamos

andando. Finalmente chegamos aos restos de uma cidade, a qual me pareceu familiar. na placa de entrada, altamente corroída, estava: "B m v

ndo Tok 3"

- Tok 3? Tókio 3! É isso! eu sou Shinji Ikari e morei em Tókio 3, tenho certeza – comentei olhando a carcaça de um automóvel, possivelmente

azul. Nesse momento, me veio a lembrança do Alpine Azul de Misato – É claro! Está é a cidade de Misato, Asuka, Rei. Kensuke e os outros.

- Que bom que percebeu isso – respondeu minha versão mais nova.

- Essa é Tókio 3, mas não a minha Tókio 3, correto?

- O quê o leva a pensar nisso?

- Olhe o estado da cidade. Ela não está destruída, mas deteriorada. Como se não passasse viva alma por aqui há tempos. Soa quase como se

eu fosse a última pessoa da terra. Se a cidade tivesse sido destruída, haveria crateras e escombros, mas o que vejo são outros tipos de

estragos. A não ser que eu esteja no futuro, o que é cientificamente impossível, esta não é a Tókio 3 que eu estou acostumado.

- Você está certo e... também está errado. Essa é a sua Tókio 3... a cidade que esta em seu coração.

- O quê?

- Em seu coração você se isola, se protege das outras pessoas. depois do acidente e da morte de Touji, você se tornou mais expansivo e até

mesmo expressivo, mas não se dá o direito de amar. Nem o direito de viver a sua vida. Isso foi matando a Tókio 3 que existe dentro do seu

coração.

- Você está me dizendo que essa cidade é a representação de meu coração? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Correto. Quanto mais você procura se reinventar, mais você deixa partes de você jogadas fora isso acontece com todos nós e, se você não se

abrir para a vida, para as possibilidades que ela lhe oferece, seu coração terminará estéril. Tão estéril quanto um deserto. Você sabe que estou

dizendo a verdade. Pode senti-la, não pode?

- Sim. – admiti envergonhado – tenho tentado me manter afastado de todos para não comprometer eles ou a missão.

- É o fardo da liderança. Você se afasta emocionalmente dos outros como forma de proteção. Mas nós já havíamos feito isso, durante toda a

nossa vida. Entende agora por quê isto está tão estéril?

- Faz sentido. Mas ainda não resolve o problema principal. Como vim parar aqui?

- Não se lembra de pilotar o Eva para salvar Rei?

- Sim... agora que você falou... eu me lembro disto... eu atingi a sincronização de 400%, Então, eu...

- Sim. Isto é o Eva. Esse também é o mundo de Eva.

* * *

Como eu disse da última vez, finalmente apareceu um velho companheiro de Eva, o 16º Angel. E temos um segredo revelado, que pode fazer

com que as coisas desenrolem-se de maneira diferente ao esperado. Temos também dois novos elementos, o Protocolo Proteus e o vídeo de

Yui. No próximo capítulo, uma coisa que farão vocês pirarem... isso espero... já que eu adorei escrever essa parte. Sim, o capítulo do mês que

vem já está pronto e será postado no dia 03/04. No meu trigésimo aniversário, quem ganha os presentes são vocês!! Haha.

**Arthur,**

Se você gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que goste do próximo. Inicialmente, eu pensei em Angie como uma referência ao passado de Yui,

uma prima distante ou coisa parecida. Mas, ao colocá-la nessa maneira, isso deu muito pano pra manga e fez com que no último capítulo os

acontecimentos se desenrolassem de uma maneira bem interessante. Espero que goste da reviravolta que... ops: sem Spoillers, rs!

**LunnaNova,**

Seja bem vindo (a) à este antro de loucuras que é esta fic. Espero que goste do capítulo e continue deixando seus comentários e críticas. Mais

que uma fic, isso também é um espaço para trocarmos idéias e batermos papo. Espero que não tenha grudado na história com super bonde,

pois é chato pra caramba tirar essa bagaça!

Comentários e críticas são muito bem vindas, nos reviews. Para presentes de aniversário, prefiro a boa e velha caixa do correio! Haha.

Nos lemos,

Fan Surfer.

**Now with laser in Astral Hell.**


	13. Interlúdio: desejos e reparações

**Terreno desconhecido**

**POV**.: Misato.

- Ritsuko... isso é o pior argumento sacado de um filme classe-B que você já vomitou para explicar o que não sabe! – bufei desesperada. De todas

as coisas que eu esperava que ela dissesse, dizer que meu protegido foi absorvido por aquele demônio púrpura, não estava em meus planos.

Eles agora, podiam fazer isso?

- Entendo que isso possa parecer irreal Misato, mas...

- Mas nada! Qual a prova concreta para me dar, que assinale algo nesse sentido?

- Além do estado de Asuka? – jogou-me contra as cordas. A gravação interna havia sido destruída pela sincronização de 400%.

- Bom ponto, Rits. Mas ainda insuficiente... – pensei, olhando para ela. Embora sejamos amigas desde o tempo de faculdade, desde que nos

envolvemos com NERV, terminamos por nos afastar demasiadamente, mantendo apenas um relacionamento superficial, por conta de nossas

posições. O que não significa que eu não reconheça seu blefe – a não ser que, isso já tenha ocorrido antes. Você sabe de algo além do que está

me dizendo!

- Misato, isso é informação classificada. Diz respeito apenas ao comandante Ikari e eu apenas soube por conta de um incidente, há muitos anos

atrás.

- Espera... se diz respeito ao Comandante... não me diga que... – comecei surpresa. A mulher que apareceu no vídeo, há 10 dias atrás, vestia um

uniforme semelhante ao de Shinji... Deus! Em que estou metida?

- Acertou. Esse foi o primeiro teste com a Unidade 1. Ela ficou presa e mamãe fracassou em retirá-la de lá. Por isso, tive acesso aos arquivos do

caso, quando assumi a posição de Cientista-chefe.

- Imagino com que empenho, ela tentou – sussurrei, esperando que minha amiga não ouvisse.

- E quanto à Asuka? – perguntou-me Ritsuko.

- Ela já parou de chorar no quarto dele, mas ainda se recusa a voltar para casa.

- Foi uma boa idéia de Kensuke mostrar o apartamento onde ele estava vivendo para vocês. Isso significa que nós poderemos rastrear o padrão

de dispersão que Shinji impôs para despistar a seção 2.

- Sabe o quê é mais irônico nisso tudo, Rits? Ela o estava convencendo à voltar para casa. Agora, temo que nunca mais iremos vê-lo. – a conversa

foi interrompida pela entrada de Maya.

- Major, não deve pensar assim! Tenho certeza que sempai conseguirá trazê-lo de volta – sorriu esperançada.

- Honestamente, Maya; não sei se posso me dar ao luxo de ter esperanças. Não agora. Preciso tratar de Asuka... é o mínimo que Shinji gostaria

que eu fizesse.

- Shinji sempre lutou até não mais conseguir e quando pensávamos que ele estava morto, sempre nos surpreendia com alguma força mágica,

saída do nada. Não custa nada ter um pouco de fé que tudo dará certo, major.

- Vejo que você tem muita esperança nele Maya... para não falar em Ritsuko – comentei em meu modo de picardia. Pensando bem, eu ainda não

tinha usado a informação que eu obtive naquela seção de hipnose. Vamos descobrir até onde essas duas chegaram.

- Sim, Major. Por assim dizer ambos são inspirações para mim. – completou, vermelha.

- Obrigada, Maya – disse Ritsuko, escondendo-se detrás de sua xícara de café.

- E você nunca me disse que sentia tamanho interesse em Shinji... será que não viu mais algumas coisas nos últimos exames que ele fez?

Pagar Kensuke para tomar conta de Asuka: 22,300 ienes.

Comprar um maço de cigarros para Ritsuko: 470 Ienes.

Colocar Maya em apuros e ver uma ponta de ciúmes em Ritsuko: não tem preço!

- Maya... ainda não respondeu a pergunta – trespassou-a com o olhar, a falsa loira.

- Ora, nada que não se possa ver com roupas – tentou ser evasiva, a jovem – além do mais, eu lhes disse o quanto admirava sua coragem.

- Quase como se não tivéssemos colocado-nos na linha de frente de tudo. De repente, não vejo você agradecendo à Rei, nem à Asuka por isso;

será que há algo mais por conta disso. Algo que não está nos contando, Maya? – continuei o ataque, observando como minha amiga se escondia

atrás do café, que à essas alturas deveria estar perto de congelar, tal a frieza do olhar.

- Major, Asuka parece não precisar de elogios alem do que ela mesmo os faz; e Rei... bem, ela é algo...

- Distante?

- Gélida seria a palavra apropriada.

- Está errada, Maya. Rei pode aparentar ser fria, mas ela é tão ou mais perceptiva do que você possa imaginar. Tudo o quê ela precisa é estar a

vontade e sentir-se confiante.

Quando desviei o olhar de Ibuki para minha amiga, notei que havia algo diferente em seu olhar... algo que eu só via quando se tratava de Rei

Ayanami. Esse ódio que ela parecia se esforçar para conter em relação à primeira criança, de onde viria?

- Misato, sei que isso pode parecer falsa esperança, mas acredite-me: faremos todo o possível para recuperar Shinji.

Enquanto Maya saia dali, me acompanhando para o quarto de provas, ela aproveitava para me por a par dos testes de sincronização das duas

pilotos. Milagrosamente, enquanto Rei decaia 5 pontos no segundo teste consecutivo, por conta de um leve desanimo; Asuka estava em seus 65

pontos constantes. Não era sua melhor marca, mas estava absolutamente melhor do que a da última batalha. De fato, agora que Shinji estava...

inoperante, nossa alemã de estimação tinha duas seções diárias de sincronização.

Contudo, a informação que a cientista-chefe dessa organização me brindou hoje me deixa sumamente preocupada. Se o Eva pode absorver pilotos a seu bel

-prazer, não há nada que possamos fazer para dar à essas duas, uma melhor segurança.

- E quanto ao protocolo Proteus, Maya? Alguma novidade?

- Não há nada. Só a gravação. Mas nenhum informe, nem qualquer outra informação sobre o que ou como foi feito isso. mesmo a idéia, de evoluir

artificialmente o MAGI, já me enlouquece só de pensar nisso, quero dizer, esse vídeo tem mais de dez anos. Como ela poderia ter pensado nisso?

Que tipo de pessoa poderia acreditar que isso seria necessário? – inquiriu Maya.

- Alguém que não confiava em Naoko Akagi, pelo visto – sentenciei. Aquele vídeo me deu idéias bem claras a respeito do quanto Ritsuko era

parecida com a mãe. Só resta saber se a relação de minha amiga e o Comandante IKari é apenas uma mera relação de trabalho. Odeio admitir,

mas esse é o tipo de coisa que eu adoraria conversar com Shinji... sinto tanto sua falta.

* * *

**O Farol**

**POV.:** Asuka.

O turbilhão de cores acaba de passar, mostrando que a conexão do nervo A-10 havia sido ultrapassado. Concentro-me de um modo

completamente diferente de como fazia anteriormente. Enquanto antigamente eu focava no meu desejo de sucesso e em mostrar ao mundo o

quanto eu era auto-suficiente, agora o que me move é a curiosidade. Esta curiosidade é um reflexo da absorção de Shinji e o quê ele me disse.

- Você está aí? – sussurro.

- _Sim, Asuka. Eu estou sempre aqui. _– respondeu a voz dentro do Eva Unidade 2 – _Já lhe disse que escuto seus pensamentos. Não precisa vocalizar as _

_palavras_. _Basta apenas pensar._

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim é estranho. Quer dizer, o quê poderiam dizer de mim se me vissem simplesmente falando ao nada?

- _E você ainda se pauta pelo que os outros pensam de você?_ ­– retrucou com ironia.

- É parte da natureza humana fazê-lo. Você deve se lembrar disso.

- _Sim... me lembro... não fale assim, como se fosse há milhares de anos – _disse, envergonhada –_ não era meu plano original ficar presa nessa máquina _

_maldita._

- Então como isso aconteceu?

- _Um acidente. Ao que parece, esqueceram de avisar-me que, para funcionar, esse robô precisaria de uma alma humana. E então eu fiquei aprisionada _

_aqui._

- E você tem uma idéia de quem lhe fez isso?

- _ Eu diria que apostar no Comandante Ikari sempre é uma opção válida. Mas deixemos de falar do passado. Como você está com essa questão sobre Shinji _

_Ikari?_

- Por quê está me perguntando isso? como você soube?

- _Você pensa demais nisso e, mesmo que eu quisesse, não consigo ignorar seu sofrimento_ – falou-me com pesar.

- Você pode entrar em contato com Yui? – perguntei esperançada.

- _Não se ela não quiser, Asuka. Precisamos estar sintonizadas em um objetivo comum. Além disso, temos que passar pelo MAGI e, ele não está nos _

_permitindo a conexão. De fato, o Cryostage e a baquelite terminam por impedir qualquer contato_.

- E por que você acha que ela não iria querer contato conosco?

- _Por causa de Shinji. A chegada dele no mundo interno de Eva, pode desestabilizá-lo_.

- Como assim?

- _A auto-imagem é a base para o mundo de Eva. Como você se vê, assim como o mundo à sua volta, definirão o mundo como se parecerá para você. Como _

_você imagina seu mundo ideal?_

- Como Stutgart no inverno. Tudo é tão lindo e as pessoas são tão bonitas e atenciosas. Eu me lembro de quando tinha 3 anos e conheci a cidade,

com...

- _Seus pais?_ – perguntou-me.

- Minha mãe. Não quero falar disso.

- _Mas terá que falar disso um dia. Ou irá deixar isso te corroer por dentro até ficar sozinha?_

- Scheisse! – gritei.

- Asuka, sua taxa de sincronização está caindo. Concentre-se – a voz de Maya Ibuki entrou pela primeira vez na cabine.

- Certo – respondi, focando novamente na conexão.

- _Eu pensei que a grande Asuka Langley Sorhyu não perdesse a calma desse modo_.

- Certo... eu me rendo. Ó grandioso espírito do Eva, o qual não quer me dizer seu nome quando viva... não me sinto de forma alguma preparada

para falar disso, sobretudo depois do desaparecimento de Shinji. Satisfeita, agora?

- _Já é um começo pelo menos. Agora que admite que há algo que deve tratar. Eu recomendaria aquele psiquiatra, que atendeu Shinji._

- Pare de fuçar nas minhas memórias. Quando é que você vai me revelar sua verdadeira identidade?

- _Quando você estiver pronta, Asuka. Já lhe disse._

- Não é justo! Você tem sua mente protegida contra mim, e eu tenho que ficar totalmente exposta ás suas investidas?

- _Quem está num ciborgue gigante e quem pode andar pelas próprias pernas?_ – perguntou-me.

- Bom ponto! – admiti. Algo nesse cockpit me deixa estranhamente em paz. Cada vez que me concentro me sinto no... não. Seria muita loucura.

- Estamos encerrando por hoje. Bom trabalho, Asuka! – cumprimentou-me Misato, do melhor jeito que pôde.

- _Nos vemos amanhã, Asuka_. – disse a voz, antes que a conexão fosse encerrada.

Saio imediatamente do entry plug assim que possível e me dirijo para a sala de comando. Quando chego lá, ouço a tenente me dar boas vindas e

elogiar meu trabalho, coisa estranha. Ela não costumava ser tão efusiva comigo. Agradeço-lhe, mas dirijo-me para Misato.

- Quero fazer um teste de sincronização com a Unidade 1!

- Você me pediu isso ontem e anteontem. E a mesma resposta que lhe dei nos dias anteriores, lhe darei agora: não vamos arriscar você a ser

absorvida. Taticamente e humanamente é estúpido, impossível e arriscado demais.

- Mas podemos saber mais sobre Shinji!

- E acha que ele fez tudo isso para que você arrisque-se a ser absorvida? Não mesmo mocinha!

- Eu não sei se podemos fazer isso sem que eu me arrisque, mas se queremos resgatá-lo, devemos se isso à ele. Que tantas vezes colocou sua

vida abaixo da nossa e nos protegeu. Cada um de nós deve isso à ele.

- Lembre-se que nós temos um dever com a humanidade – disse a voz fria do comandante.

- **Ah... e você adora isso não?!** – explodi.

- Não posso dizer que estou insatisfeito com o que aconteceu com alguém que não compreendeu sua função para o futuro da humanidade.

Estava cada vez mais inclinada à matá-lo, mas a mão de minha tutora me segurou. Queria o sangue dele, por todo o mal que fez à Shinji. Mas

sabia que não era a hora nem o lugar para isso. Saí dali, indo em direção aos chuveiros, me perguntando o que poderia ser pior do que aquele

pai?

* * *

**Uma chance à paz?**

**POV.:** Misato.

Pego Asuka saindo da ducha e caminho com ela até o estacionamento. Sem qualquer conversa, apenas seguimos uma à outra. Ao chegar ali, a

ruiva teve uma surpresa.

- O quê ela está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, apontando para Rei, que estava próxima ao carro.

- Asuka, acredite você ou não, Rei está apresentando um leve quadro de depressão, desde o desaparecimento de Shinji. Por isso, eu tenho, não...

nós temos o dever de ajudá-la. Ele gostaria que fizéssemos isso, enquanto ele está fora. Ela vai nos ajudar a limpar o apartamento de Shinji, de

agora em diante.

Sem opções, a alemã teve que concordar e seguimos rumo à zona nordeste da cidade. Shinji era um gênio, para despistar a seção 2; quem diria

que ele escolheria um apartamento há apenas 3 quarteirões de distância do nosso apartamento? Sabendo que se ele não morasse mais conosco,

a segurança das outras áreas da cidade seria eventualmente reforçada para encontrá-lo. Mudando de trem e de roupa algumas vezes, ele

confundira agentes veteranos que ficavam com a idéia que ele morava em outra área da cidade. Ainda assim, estava perto o bastante para saber

se algo passaria em nosso apartamento quando estivéssemos fora. Simplesmente era incrível.

Levamos o carro até um estacionamento municipal próximo ao apartamento e pegamos algumas linhas de metrô, com alguma rápida parada para

a compra de uma peruca loira para Rei (cortesia de Asuka) uma peruca morena para Asuka (cortesia de Rei, para nossa surpresa) e uma troca de

roupa minha. Além disso, comprei um lenço para esconder parte do cabelo e a ruiva, ou seria melhor dizer morena, me convenceu a fazer um rabo

de cavalo. Isso nos facilitou a volta para a estação de origem, a pegada do carro, apenas 30 minutos depois, e a chegada ao complexo onde Shinji

morava.

- Nossa, que demora – disse Kensuke. Não importava quando fossemos para a casa de Shinji. A chave ficava a cargo de Kensuke. Era sua

condição, pois ele não confiava que os agentes da seção 2 se manteriam afastado de nosso apartamento, enquanto estávamos em Nerv.

- Desculpe-nos, Ken-chan – sorri meu melhor sorriso, coisa que antes faria o garoto babar, mas a convivência com Kanda está colocando-o mais

resistente aos meus esforços. Devo parabenizá-la e seduzi-lo na seqüência, para mostrar quem é que manda.

-Ah... tudo bem. Não é como se eu estivesse com vontade de fazer a lição de casa. – deu de ombros, entregando a chave – por sinal, a turma lhe

manda lembranças. Quando quiserem se juntar a nós, já sabem o que fazer. Lembrem-se, apesar de vocês não se sentirem assim, na maioria das

vezes, nós tentamos ser seus amigos. Não concorda, demônia?

- Entendi o recado, Kensuke. Diga para Kanda e as meninas que marcaremos algo nos próximos dias. Mas se alguém perguntar....

- Sem perguntas, sem cobranças. Apenas um dia com os amigos. Isso vale para você também Ayanami.

A aludida apenas assentiu, concordando. Era uma cena de partir o coração. A garota estava começando a se abrir para o mundo e já encarava

uma depressão por causa de Shinji... assim que Kensuke se foi, entramos no apartamento e ficamos com uma sensação cálida de familiaridade. Ele

tinha menos móveis, mas a estrutura básica do apartamento era similar à de nossa casa. Pelo visto, ele decidiu deixar a coisa do jeito que sua

memória aceitaria melhor e quem diria, era do nosso jeito?

- Como podem ver, o apartamento é pequeno. Eu posso dar conta da limpeza sozinha... – tentou Asuka, para ser impedida pelo meu olhar - ...

mas agradeço a ajuda de vocês – consertou.

- Assim é melhor. Rei, você pega a cozinha, Asuka a sala e eu o banheiro. Nos encontramos aqui para os quartos. Faremos juntas, certo?

As duas assentiram. Eu não iria deixar nenhuma delas sem assistência com aquele cômodo tão característico para Shinji. Tampouco poderia deixar

nenhuma delas de fora. A solução era trabalho em conjunto. A casa, quando muito tinha uma leve capa de poeira na maioria dos cômodos e não

queria que isso se mantivesse quando meu tutorado voltar. Por que eu tenho certeza que ele vai voltar. Ele tem que voltar! Pelo bem dessas duas

e de todos nós.

Estava dessa maneira quando notei que as vozes de Asuka e Rei estavam começando a se alterar. Comecei a ouvir atentamente.

- Solte garota maravilha! Você não tem direito de usar isso!

- Nem você Sohryu! Você é cruel o tempo todo com ele... por quê está fazendo isso agora?

- Cale-se boneca do comandante! Você não é ninguém para falar de mim, com sua atitude "eu sou um cubo de gelo e não tenho sentimentos".

- **Vadia!** – gritou Rei, para surpresa nossa. Eu nem sabia que ela era capaz de xingar.

- **Bruxa de coração gelado!** – retrucou a ruiva no mesmo tom.

- **Piranha! Largue isso!**

- **Galinha! Solte você!**

Normalmente, eu deixaria as duas se entenderem, mas ouvi um barulho de tecido esgarçando-se e resolvi conferir para ver se as duas não tinham

passado das ofensas para algo mais sério. Saindo do banheiro vi a porta de um dos quartos aberta. Quando cheguei lá cada uma sustentava as

partes de uma camiseta. Uma camiseta branca, onde a jovem Lynn Minmei convidava as pessoas a se unirem à U.N. Spacy. A camiseta preferida

de Shinji, derivada do velho desenho chamado Macross.

- Eu não acredito que vocês descobriram um jeito melhor de ofender a situação de Shinji! Essa é a camisa preferida dele! O que vou dizer para

ele? Eu devo dizer que vocês duas são tão incapazes de conviver que destruíram um bem tão estimado para ele? Vocês me dão vergonha!

As duas estavam mudas segurando, respectivamente, uma parte da camisa cada. Elas pareciam sentir, cada uma à seu modo, Asuka soltava

lágrimas calada, enquanto Rei segurava estoicamente as suas. Ela sabia que não víamos uma imagem dela assim em outra ocasião e não queria

dar-nos o espetáculo.

- Ninguém vai ajudá-las com isso. É melhor que vocês comecem a respeitar o espaço uma da outra, respeitarem-se mutuamente e respeitarem

Shinji e os demais. Isso não é mais uma competição pelo amor de um homem. Vocês vão tornar a vida de Shinji, um inferno pela decisão de

escolher uma ou outra, ou pior, nenhuma das duas. Eu tenho fé que ele voltará a nós. Só espero que até a volta dele, ele possa ter algo melhor

do que duas mulheres mesquinhas. – sentenciei gravemente. Esperava isso de Asuka, mas acho que subestimei a infelicidade de Rei.

- Piloto Ayanami? – chamei autoritária, fazendo com que ela se assustasse. Acredito que devo ter soado como o comandante.

- Sim.

- Você será transladada até minha residência e terá que conviver comigo e com a piloto Sohryu. Vocês farão tudo. Eu disse, **tudo**, juntas. Isso

durará até que ambas aprendam a se respeitar. E vocês terão que repor essa peça do guarda-roupa de Shinji até o fim do mês. Essa foi a data

que Ritsuko me passou para a tentativa de resgate de Shinji. Até esse dia, eu quero essa peça de roupa em minha mesa. Entenderam?

Rei assentiu. Asuka assentiu. Isso agora começa a ficar bom.

- Vocês terminam de arrumar a casa e espero vocês duas em casa. Asuka acompanhará Rei até sua casa para pegar suas coisas e se eu

desconfiar que vocês discutiram, eu irei fazer coisas que farão com que Hitler e Papa Doc pareçam respectivamente, seus anjos da guarda.

* * *

**O confronto.**

**Pov.:** Shinji.

Meu avatar / contraparte infantil se foi tão rápido quanto chegou. Eu simplesmente pisquei e ele sumiu. Sem saber para onde ir, resolvi percorrer

os caminhos que me são familiares. A escola, o apartamento de Misato, o cemitério. Nerv. Se esse é meu mundo interno, provavelmente as

mensagens que me dirão o que fazer virão de lugares que eu costumo freqüentar. Isto é, se houver mensagens. As ruínas da escola estão vazias,

contudo vejo que algo passou por aqui. Uma presença humana. No quadro negro da minha sala de aula a inscrição "eu estive aqui". Isso significa

que não estou sozinho aqui nesse local, ou minha contraparte infantil veio aqui primeiro... ou estou enlouquecendo aqui. Ótimo! Muitas

perspectivas e poucas aceitáveis. Minha vida está ficando cada vez, melhor.

Saindo da escola vou em direção ao cemitério. Curiosamente esse seria o último lugar aonde eu iria no mundo real, mas tenho ligações demais ao

cemitério para pensar em não ir. Além do mais, se esse é um mundo representativo da minha mente, minha alma, o cemitério é apenas uma

imagem em minha mente não pode ser tão ruim assim. Entretanto, ao invés do cemitério, em seu lugar havia uma escadaria subterrânea. E uma

segunda inscrição:

"Eu estou aqui!"

Bom, tecnicamente não deixa de ser verdade, mas creio que vou seguir para o apartamento e descansar um pouco. Quem quer que esteja aqui

terá que esperar até amanhã. Ao chegar no prédio, os restos de um Alpine azul me dão boas vindas. Sem pensar na ironia disso eu digo à

carcaça: Tadaima! (estou em casa!).

O apartamento onde vivi com Misato e Asuka está longe de ser habitável, mas a cama está parcialmente intacta e vejo que não há nada aqui.

Misteriosamente, eu encontro minha velha camiseta de Macross. Ela está virtualmente intacta, enquanto todas as minhas outras peças estão

puídas ou literalmente desmanchadas. Quando passo pelo guarda-roupa pertencente à Asuka, apenas o vestido amarelo está presentes e igual à

minha camisa. Para provar uma teoria, vou até o quarto de Misato e vejo tanto o vestido, quanto a jaqueta vermelha de Misato aparecerem à

minha frente. Essas peças são especiais, são como ecos. Das pessoas realmente importantes para mim. Isso tanto me traz alegria quanto

preocupação, pois se as roupas estão novas, mestra de minhas lembranças vívidas, o que significa aquele complexo, claramente resistente que

está no lugar do cemitério?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amanhece e eu saio do prédio melhor do que quando entrei. Troquei minha velha camisa de manga por minha camiseta preferida, estou levando

nas costas, a jaqueta vermelha de Misato e como uma braçadeira, uma das alças do vestido de Asuka. Se meus instintos estiverem certos,

precisarei de toda proteção possível. Por isso, me direciono ao apartamento de Rei. Pese o cenário apocalíptico do Mundo do Eva, não tem o efeito

desejado no apartamento de Ayanami. Ele só parece um pouco mais desarrumado que o normal. Caminho ao redor de tudo, e não encontro

nenhuma roupa de Rei. Diabos! Aquele uniforme escolar era tudo o que ela tinha realmente? Sem ele, não há nada que a marque. Pensando

nisso, noto em cima de seu criado mudo uma caixa de gazes usadas. Nesse momento, me lembro da primeira vez que vi a jovem e, mesmo com

aquele monte de gazes e vendas sobre seu corpo ainda assim me passou a impressão de ser inegavelmente bonita. Eu sei que isso é deprimente,

mas me preocupo com isso depois. Agora só pego um pedaço de gaze e vendo minha testa como se tivesse um ferimento ali. E decidido vou até o

cemitério.

Chegando lá a inscrição mudou:

"Entre se tiver coragem".

Coragem, hein? Vamos descer. Ao começar a descer, o complexo transforma-se em uma entrada de Nerv. Vou descendo a escada rolante parada

em direção ao fundo disso. O silencio é sepulcral, quando percebo uma coisa: no bolso da jaqueta, há um batom de Misato. Aproveito isso e faço

como o conto de João e Maria. Sempre que vejo uma bifurcação no caminho, marco aquela que entro, assim como eles fizeram com migalhas de

pão. O quê sempre me faz perguntar, quem é tão idiota à ponto de marcar um caminho com comida?

Finalmente depois de horas, ou o que me pareceram horas, chego ao fundo disso. Estou no Geofronte e sinto que não estou sozinho. Claro que

isto é bastante óbvio pelas gargalhadas que estou ouvindo pelo sistema de som daqui. São pelo menos 3 vozes diferentes.

- Quem são vocês? Apareçam! – gritei pelo rádio acoplado ao console que no meu mundo estaria sendo ocupado por Hyuuga.

- Você nos conhece. Talvez não tenha nos visto sorrir, mas ainda assim nos conhece.

Essa voz. Rokobungi. Isso me faz ir em direção ao escritório dele e quando chego lá, a visão é de me dar calafrios. Estou eu parado diante de 15

metros de Gendo Rokobungi e tenho a impressão exata de como é ser uma barata perto de um Eva.

- Ora, ora. Vejo que consegui chegar até aqui. Mas não pense que irá adiante.

- E por quê não? Afinal, esse aqui é meu mundo, certo?

Com um movimento rápido, o gigante move seu braço em minha direção, causando uma súbita corrente de ar que me atira contra a parede. Ele

nem ao menos precisou me tocar para me ferir.

- Aqui pode ser seu mundo, mas você continua tão mortal quanto em qualquer outro lugar. E se você não pode ser útil ao futuro da humanidade,

deve sair de cena como o incomodo que é – falou, enquanto se abaixava e me pegava em sua mão esquerda.

- **Argh!** – gritei quando senti alguns de meus ossos se rompendo. Não acredito que meu mundo interno está tentando me matar... espere! Mundo

interno... eu estou aqui, mas Misato, Kensuke, Rei, Asuka, Hikari e os outros não. Então como Rokobungi está aqui?

- A sombra – uma voz sussurrou em minha mente, mas não entendi o que ela queria dizer. Minha visão estava turva e quando olhei para o alto, à

espera do momento final, notei que havia uma forte luz artificial que não tinha notado e em seguida vi que o gigante Gendo não possuía sombra.

- Você... não tem sombra... é uma ilusão – disse com toda a força que me sobrara e, incrivelmente, isso funcionou. De um momento para outro fui

das mãos de um gigante para o chão, sem ferimentos, enfrentando um Gendo em tamanho real, mas feito de vidro.

- Agora sim, faz ê é uma manifestação do meu inconsciente. Meu lado sombrio, por assim dizer. Quando você me bateu com a corrente de ar, isso

tinha um significado subjetivo. Se você não precisa se aproximar para me ferir... então você é a minha solidão. Você é meu medo de ficar só que

em várias ocasiões me superou e fez com que eu me rebaixasse a aceitar menos do que eu valho, apenas para não me sentir sozinho.

- Você acha mesmo que venceu? – gritou desesperado o espelho, enquanto eu me afastava – acha que iremos deixar você ir assim?

-Mandem o melhor que vocês puderem. Eu estou esperando.

Continuei andando pelo complexo e de repente fui acertado por algo duro na cabeça e desmaiei. Quando acordei, me vi crucificado em uma roda

de tortura antiga. À minha volta, duas serpentes gigantes, feitas de fogo e gelo antegozavam o jantar, isto é, eu.

- **Quem são vocês? Como eu vim parara aqui?** – gritei. A serpente de fogo apenas sibilou uma resposta.

- Você esssssta aqui por seusssss pecadossss.

- E nosssssso dever eterno... é lhe mosssssstrar a retribuição divina! – sibilou a serpente gelada, aproximando-se. Apenas isso foi suficiente para

que eu começasse a tremer de frio. Não um frio qualquer, mas o frio que começa a entorpecer seus sentidos e faz você ficar sonolento quando,

finalmente, a cobra se afastou, a outra veio para reverter o efeito, aquecendo-me até o limite da combustão.

As serpentes ficaram se alternando na tortura por dias, ao que me pareceram. Entre os dois estados, havia um momento que eu conseguia ficar

relativamente bem para pensar no porquê daquilo tudo. E rezar por um milagre. No meio dos meus pensamentos, uma segunda voz, diferente

daquela que me ajudara contra Gendo gigante me disse "Milagres são coisas que os homens fazem acontecer".E diabos! Ela tinha razão! Em vez

de rezar por um milagre, eu deveria escapar daquelas malditas serpentes que estavam me torturando no... meu mundo interno?

Suspirando forte, resolvi sorrir pela primeira vez em dias. Agora eu sabia quem eram aquelas serpentes. E isso não me assustava nem um pouco.

- Fazem alguns anos que não nos víamos. Mais precisamente, desde que me mudei da casa de vocês. Vejo que vocês levaram seu fetiche por

couro até as últimas conseqüências, tios!

Ambas as serpentes pararam de se mexer e ficaram esperando um movimento. A primeira coisa que fiz foi me soltar da roda de tortura. Esse era o

meu mundo. Eles podiam me ferir, mas apenas se eu fosse pego desprevenido e enquanto eles me mantivessem disperso para a realidade.

- Finalmente você nossss reconheceu, Ssssssshinji. Ficamosssss muito tristessss de torturar alguém que nem ao menos sssssabia o porquê. –

sorriu a cobra de gelo, com a voz de meu tio.

- Me perdoem por isso, mas não é como se eu pensasse em vocês com freqüência. Vocês são, apenas, página virada para mim.

- Eu acho que alguém precisa aprender um pouco de respeito e gratidão – falou a "serpente" da minha tia.

- Pode ser, mas não será para vocês que eu perderei. Vocês são apenas manifestações do meu subconsciente. Minha aversão a dor, tomando

conta da minha mente. Eu desafio vocês a me queimarem com fogo e gelo agora que eu estou consciente e no comando. Eu desafio vocês a me

torturarem, maltratarem e humilharem agora que eu sei quem sou! Eu desafio vocês a me olharem no olho e dizer que podem fazer qualquer coisa

comigo! Pois vocês não podem e nunca puderam. Vocês são apenas ecos aqui e no mundo real, apenas seres desprezíveis que passarão o resto

da vida fugindo da policia e da Yakuza. Vocês podem ter me ferido, mas eu... neguei para vocês o prazer de me destruírem e ainda tirei tudo que

vocês podia ter conquistado. Vocês não são nada.

Vi as serpentes ficarem translúcidas, como que se preparassem para a muda da pele e, dentro delas os vultos de pessoas querendo sair. Patético.

Continuei meu caminho em direção ao final desse trajeto. Depois de um tempo, que não sei expressar quanto cheguei à ala prisional de Nerv. É

bom ver uma velha conhecida. Fui andando pelos corredores mal iluminados, intencionalmente pelo comandante, até chegar em uma ala de

segurança máxima. Após aquela ala, se encontrava o que as pessoas conheciam como Dogma Central.

- Ora, ora. Parece que temos visitas – uma voz gutural ecoou pelo corredor. Uma voz que nunca viu os corredores de Nerv.

- Tenho a leve desconfiança que você estava me esperando – respondi.

- É verdade, mas nunca imaginei que você chegaria até aqui. Afinal, não foi um caminho muito fácil para você, não é?

- Realmente, não. E ainda assim, não posso dizer que é um prazer vê-lo, Ângelo Mackenzie.

- Oh, você se lembra. Estou encantado – disse o homem que eu odiava mais do que tudo. Mais ainda que meu pai. Gendo Rokobungi podia ter me

causado todo o sofrimento, mas ainda assim, fora ele que traiu minha confiança e minha amizade.

O fato de estar falando com um homem algemado nos pés e mãos, tornavam a coisa um pouco menos dolorosa. De repente, as algemas se

soltaram e ele passou pela porta da cela como se ela simplesmente não estivesse aí. Todo o treinamento de combate não me serviram de nada e

levei um safanão com força suficiente para me jogar a dois metros de distância. Foi quando eu vi aquele sorriso que eu tinha visto antes. Um

sorriso perverso. Ângelo se encaminha em minha direção e diz:

- Sabe Shinji... você foi o motivo pelo qual eu fui preso. Eu sempre achei que devia retribuir o favor – disse, enquanto tirava seu sinto. O pavor

toma conta de mim e quando sinto seu hálito quente em volta do meu pescoço, sinto vontade de vomitar. E eu me sinto tão sujo quanto ele –

quando eu terminar com você, seremos iguaizinhos.

Para minha sorte, uma terceira voz, sussurra: "Não somos iguais. Podemos ser parecidos, mas não somos iguais".

- É isso, não? Você deseja que nós sejamos iguais. Mas não somos. Eu me recuso a ser igual à você. Sua fraqueza é minha força – falei atirando

ele longe, com um campo A.T. – não pode nem ao menos me segurar. Porque é isso que o campo A.T. significa.... a muralha de meu coração está

fechada para o seu mal.

- **VOCÊ** realmente acredita que isso terminará assim? No final Shinji, seja hoje ou daqui à mil anos, eu venço – sorriu presunçoso.

- Está errado. Você é só o meu medo de amar. Se o Rokobungi gigante é meu medo da solidão e as serpentes eram a representação do medo da

dor, você é o elo mais fraco da corrente... porque eu já amo alguém e mais... eu amo a mim no processo. Olhos de serpente, Ângelo Mackenzie...

sua existência nesse mundo termina agora.

Nesse momento, avancei para cima dele, quando ao seu lado, apareceram a imagem espelhada de Gendo e as duas serpentes translúcidas.

Quando olhei para o pedófilo, ele estava preso à uma bolha gigante colorida, que só mostrava um vulto lá dentro.

- Mesmo que estejamos todos aqui, você mantém sua postura, Shinji? – perguntou Rokobungi.

- Sim. Vocês não são quem parecem ser. Vocês são reflexos da minha imaginação – digo, atirando uma pedra no Gendo / vidraça, revelando por

trás, as formas invejáveis de Asuka, em seu vistoso vestido amarelo com uma alça faltando.

- Até que enfim, Dumkpof! Acha que eu queria passar a eternidade personificando seu pai?

- Asuka... se você está aqui, então...?

- Não.... eu sou a Asuka desse lugar. Minha contraparte na sua realidade está segura – respondeu. Devido à sua atual situação, seu vestido tinha

se tornado uma improvisada frente única, o que permitiu dar-me uma olhada em seu decote e, como era esperado de Asuka, levar um sonoro tapa

– Parte desse mundo ou não, isso não lhe dá o direito de se aproveitar! Agora, se não se importa, Baka Shinji, que tal me devolver a alça do meu

vestido?

Assim que devolvi, ela o colocou no lugar como se nunca tivesse saído. Até a costura foi refeita nos mínimos detalhes. E se as coisas não eram o

que pareciam, fui até as cobras e rasguei a pele delas facilmente. Na primeira pele, minha contraparte infantil saiu sorridente.

- Ah... então aí estava você – sorri-lhe (ou me) de volta. Na segunda pele, minha amiga, tutora e comandante, Misato Katsuragi me dá um sorriso

agradecido.

- Ufa, Shinji. Estava começando a ficar abafado, lá. Deus sabe que eu não nasci para usar couro!

Como se fosse algo natural, peguei sua jaqueta e coloquei em suas costas. No que ela sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, me dirigi à bolha.

- Devo acreditar, por eliminação que... – comecei a dizer quando estourei a bolha, revelando Rei Ayanami em seu plug-suit branco – como

imaginei... é bom vê-la, Rei.

- Shinji – respondeu-me com um sorriso.

- Não vai soltar nenhum comentário sobre como estava abafado aí?

- Não... estava até divertido.

- Espere um pouco que eu já retiro sua bandagem.

Colocando sua mão sobre a minha, ela retirou a bandagem e, com ela, fez um laço gigante em meu pescoço, arrancando risos de todos nós.

- Olha só Asuka, e você falava que Rei não tinha senso de humor.

- Não é que a garota maravilha às vezes nos surpreende – comentou com seu sotaque.

- Desculpem, mas isso tinha um propósito? – perguntei confuso.

- Naturalmente – respondeu-me minha versão criança – esse é o seu mundo e já falamos sobre isso. Como tal, ele é influenciado pelas suas

qualidades e por seus defeitos. Porém, esses três estigmas estavam agindo como chagas nesse mundo, dando controle ao Eva e por isso você

encontrou o lugar como deserto e inabitado. Apenas eu, por ser você, Asuka, pelos momentos que você dividiu com ela; Misato, que lhe acolheu e

Rei que.... é Rei, conseguimos sobreviver à influencia dessas chagas. Agora que você os derrotou. Esse mundo voltará a ser o que era antes. Pena

que você não verá isso.

- Não verei? Você vai me matar e tomar meu lugar? – perguntei com humor.

- Nada tão complicado... – devolveu-me o garoto – você deve avançar.

- Mas para onde?

- Para o Terminal Dogma, Shinji – empurrou-me Misato.

- Mas porque só eu estou indo?

- Temos muito trabalho aqui... limpeza, reconstrução... essas coisas – sorriu-me Rei.

- Mas porque não podem vir comigo?

- Porque somos parte de você, Dumkpof! – reclamou a ruiva – E você não precisa mutilar meu vestido para lembrar de mim.

Misato me empurrou para o portão, que separava o complexo do Terminal Dogma, quando ela me deu o beijo mais maternal que um Katsuragi já

deu ou recebeu e me disse:

- Lembre-se, Shinji: segunda estrela à direita e siga em frente até o amanhecer!

- Peter Pan, Misato? Não sabia que você conhecia.

- Eu sou a Misato que você desenhou nesse mundo. Eu sei o que você sabe.

Seguindo sozinho atravessei o portal, que se revelou um corredor estreito. Segui até a segundo quarteirão, dobrei à direita e fui em frente até ver

a luz do dia. saí em um lugar inesperado, um templo xintoísta. Quando entrei pelos portões do templo, me dirigi até o jardim, onde encontrei uma

jovem mulher com uma bandeja de chá.

- É bom que tenha chegado agora, Shinji. O chá já está servido.

- Mamãe.

* * *

**Ajuda onde menos se espera.**

**POV.:** Asuka.

Mais um dia irritante e insípido na escola. Problemas em entender Kanjis ou não, ainda não sou capaz de compreender por que eu tenho que

passar por isso, já tendo me graduado.

Normalmente eu cochilaria abertamente, em desdém pela matéria e pela patética tentativa o professor em ensinar algo que não seja sobre o

segundo impacto, mas meu laptop aponta que estou sendo chamada para uma conversa no Chat da sala. Intrigada, resolvo atender.

_Blue_girl_2: Asuka, rodei várias lojas e não achei nada parecido com a camisa de Shinji para repor._

_Redhair: não me surpreende. Pelo que Misato disse, essa camisa de Shinji veio com ele quando chegou à Tókio 3. é quase certo que não encontrássemos _

_nenhuma dela aqui._

_Blue_girl_2: Isso nos traz um problema. Alguma imagem resultante da sua busca?_

_Redhair: nada. Há tão pouca informação sobre desenhos de antes do Segundo Impacto que eu me pergunto se ele realmente existiu. Também não _

_encontrei nada nos pertences de Shinji no novo apartamento. Como foi com Misato?_

_Blue_girl_2: continua irredutível. Não deixará que procuremos no quarto de Shinji, sob risco de que "destruamos" mais alguma coisa. Acredito que ela _

_quer nos fazer sofrer um pouco._

_Redhair: isso faz o gênero dela. Que Tal se perguntarmos para Kensuke?_

_Blue_girl_2: É aceitável. Vou adicioná-lo na conversa._

_Otacrazy acaba de ser adicionado à conversa._

_Otacrazy: Buenos dias senhoritas Ayanami e Sohryu. Em que posso ajudá-las?_

_Redhair: ??!!_

_Blue_girl_2: Você está tomando aulas de etiqueta?_

_Otacrazy: gostaram? Só estou dando uma polida na velha casca de Otaku militar pela qual a demônia vivia me julgando._

_Redhair: Gezz.... Kanda está lhe fazendo maravilhas, hein Nerd?_

_Otacrazy: Não confirmo nem nego...rs... mas em que posso lhes ajudar, ou toda essa cerimônia é para dizer que vão se rebaixar a passar uma noite com _

_seus amigos?_

_Redhair: Já pedimos desculpas por isso. Na verdade, Rei e eu temos um problema e creio que você pode nos ajudar a solucioná-lo. O quê sabe sobre _

_Macross?_

_Otacrazy: É o anime favorito de Shinji, também chamado de Robotech nos EUA, e de Guerra dos Mundos no Brasil. Basicamente é uma aventura sobre um _

_triangulo amoroso em tempos de guerra, onde duas garotas completamente diferentes apaixonam-se por um mesmo jovem. Uma delas, é militar e _

_praticamente uma das pessoas que vê a morte diariamente contra seus inimigos, alienígenas da raça dos Zentradi. A outra é civil e por conta de um _

_concurso de beleza, torna-se cantora símbolo da campanha contra os zentradi. Enquanto a comandante Misa Hayase teve o nome adaptado para Lisa _

_Hayes na América, a cantora manteve seu nome tradicional, Lynn Minmei... sou eu ou existem alguns fatos em comum entre vocês e Shinji e a saga de _

_Macross?_

_Redhair: Isso não é hora para comentários sádicos, Kensuke. Precisamos da imagem que essa tal de Memei ou seja lá o que for, está posando em um _

_pôster militar._

_Otacrazy: Por que então não tiram uma foto da camisa de Shinji? Ele tem essa imagem na sua camiseta preferida._

_Blue_girl_2: A camisa está... digamos... rasgada._

_Otacrazy: __**COMO ASSIM?!**_

_Redhair: É uma história engraçada..._

_Blue_girl_2: Na verdade não é... Asuka e eu brigamos e a camisa se partiu na confusão._

_Otacrazy: Eu não queria estar na pele de vocês quando Shinji descobrir... da única vez que Touji derramou café naquela camisa, ele mandou-a para um _

_restaurador... não uma lavanderia, um __**restaurador!**_

_Redhair: já sabemos que estamos perdidas. Pode pelo menos nos dar uma possível solução?_

_Otacrazy: Eu tenho um plano... mas vou precisar de toda a equipe. Hikari, Hans, Kanda, Kimi e Sinclair._

_Blue_girl_2: porquê?_

_Otacrazy: Porque assim é mais divertido!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Como foi que eu deixei ele me convencer disso? – suspirei, enquanto comentava com Hikari. Ele já me explicara por A + B o porquê disso, mas

ainda assim era muito humilhante a idéia.

- Dada as circunstâncias, eu acho que foi perfeita a idéia dele. especialmente se pensarmos que ele conseguiu armar tudo em apenas 3 dias –

comentou minha amiga.

- Você não deveria estar do meu lado?

- Você não deveria se preocupar em repor a camisa? – retorquiu a morena de um jeito que eu sabia que não teria opção a não ser escutá-la - Ele

conhece Shinji tão bem quanto você, melhor se pensarmos no quanto você presta a atenção nele – condenou-me – e não pense que estará

sozinha nisso. Estaremos com você à cada passo do caminho.

- Ei, Hikari, Demônia! Saiam logo do camarim. Não temos o dia inteiro. O Estúdio cobra por hora! – avisou o Nerd.

- **Cale-se! Sou eu que estou pagando o estúdio.**

- Tecnicamente, Asuka-san, você está pagando metade, - disse minha companheira de trabalho – eu pagarei a outra.

- Isso são detalhes, Rei. É só uma maneira de dizer – expliquei, vendo que ela assentia.

Sai do camarim e, ao ver no que estava se transformando o estúdio fotográfico alugado, tive que dar o braço a torcer; Kensuke "Nerd" Aida tivera,

provavelmente a melhor idéia da sua vida. Uma vez que a imagem era muito difícil de ser encontrada para ser impressa em uma camiseta, por que

não recriarmos a imagem? Em apenas 3 dias, ele conseguiu que uma empresa fizesse um fundo de 9 metros quadrados e alugou as roupas

necessárias para isso. Hans era apaixonado por fotografia e se dispôs a tirar as fotos. Todos nós usaríamos as fantasias referentes ao desenho.

Eu começaria como Minmei e Rei como Hayes, Kensuke seria Max Sterling e Kanda resolveu ser a esposa de Max, Myria; Hikari, Angie e Kimi seriam

respectivamente, Sammie Portter, Vanessa Leeds e Kim Young (também conhecidas como coelhinhas da ponte) e Dave Sinclair fecharia como Roy

Fokker.

- Por que eu tenho que ser o cara morto? – queixou-se o garoto.

- Porque Roy Fokker não é apenas o cara morto. Ele é um às incrivelmente legal que morreu para dar um toque trágico à história – responde

Kanda, enquanto seu namorado olha para ela cheio de orgulho. Preciso ter uma conversa séria com ela algum dia...

- Certo, mas quem vai fazer o Almirante Gloval? – perguntou esperançado, Dave.

- Ora, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a pessoa perfeita. E por sinal, ela já deve estar chegando.

De repente, a porta se abriu para revelar Misato vestida como o Almirante Bruno J. Gloval, em seu uniforme azul escuro, seu quepe branco

cobrindo a testa e um charuto em vias de acender. Jamais imaginaria que ele teria ido tão longe.

- Obrigado por me convidar, Kensuke, disse minha tutora, cumprimentando a todos.

- Ora, Misato-san, é um prazer. Especialmente depois de tudo que nós já lhe amolamos na vida.

A seção de fotos começou agitada e Hans revelou-se um fotografo incrível e preocupado com o resultado. A todo o momento parava e verificava a

luz, fazia ajustes no posicionamento, garantindo à todos que seu melhor ângulo fosse retratado.

Depois de uma meia hora, Rei e eu decidimos trocar de figurino e fomos para o camarim. Pela primeira vez, parei para observar os traços da piloto

da Unidade 00 e, à contragosto, tive de admitir sua beleza diferente da de todas nós. Kanda era bonita de um jeito intelectual, enquanto Kimi era

a sexy adolescente da turma; Hikari apoiava sua beleza no seu jeito jovial que ela agia conosco fora da escola, Misato é Misato e eu sou uma

deusa alemã. Já Rei era a antítese da maioria de nós, mas ainda assim, muito bonita.

- Sohryu, será que você podia... – começou, mas eu a interrompi.

- Eu tenho nome, Rei.

- Asuka, será que você poderia me ajudar com...?

- O quê?

- Comprar novas roupas? – completou a sentença, envergonhada. Minha relação com a piloto da Unidade 00 estava mudando para melhor, desde

que Misato nos fez dividir o quarto. Ela estava um pouco mais aberta comigo e isso facilitava em muito minha vida. Saber que ela gostava de Shinji

e estava, provavelmente, renovando o guarda-roupa para agradá-lo era incômodo, mas era algo ligeiramente melhor do que a "boneca do

comandante" de antes.

- Não se preocupe. Depois que acabarmos a sessão, podemos dispensar os garotos e fazermos uma tarde de garotas. Misato também irá querer

se juntar à nós.

- Obrigado! Pelos últimos dias.

- Rei – comecei, aproveitando que estávamos sozinhas para perguntar algo que apertava o meu peito nas últimas semanas – você acha que Shinji

vai...?

- Voltar? – entendeu-me a garota – você o chamava de Baka, em algumas ocasiões. Ele o era?

- Bem... não tanto quanto eu o chamava – admiti – mas sim, ele era Baka.

- Então nesse caso... é melhor que esperemos que você esteja igualmente certa ao chamá-lo de invencível Shinji – respondeu-me com um sorriso.

* * *

**A cerimônia do chá.**

**POV.:** Shinji.

Observo os movimentos calmos e lânguidos da mulher que realiza a cerimônia do chá, há mais de 10 minutos. Parece fácil crescer nesse mundo

apocalíptico e esquecer das tradições que sustentaram nosso modo de vida durante gerações, assim como os valores que os precederam. Muitos

não se aplicam ao novo tempo, muitos não se aplicam à guerra contra os Angels mas, definitivamente, ainda assim são valores que merecem ser

respeitados e preservados. A cerimônia do chá significava a limpeza do caminho entre as duas pessoas, era parte da tradição japonesa que eu

gostaria de ter recebido de minha mãe, mas eu, provavelmente adquirira gosto por isso durante minha conturbada convivência com os

Mackenzies.

Nós estávamos de lados opostos, quando a mulher servir o chá com habilidade, tentei imitá-la com a mesma graça, mas foi-me impossível. Girando

o chá no sentido horário, repartimos cada gesto sem pressa.

- Sabe, jamais imaginei que ficaríamos assim no nosso reencontro – quebrou o protocolo, a jovem mulher. – tão calados.

- Estou observando seus movimentos... guardando-os em meu coração... para ter algo de que me lembrar de você – comentei, sorrindo com a

explicação. Curiosamente, teve o efeito contrário do que eu acreditava, pois a jovem mulher estava às bordas das lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Oh Shinji... eu sinto muito! – disse minha mãe, escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos – Eu devia ter cuidado de você... devia imaginar que Gendo

faria mal à você... eu devia estar lá para você!

- Não vejo como você poderia imaginar tudo isso, mamãe. Honestamente, culpar-se por isso é um tanto irreal, não acha?

- Supõe-se que eu deveria fazer algo por você... mas, eu estou tão limitada, entende? Não só nos aspectos físicos, mas também nos emocionais.

Eu não sei o que você quer ou o que necessita para ser feliz – choramingou minha mãe.

- Nesse momento... eu me contentaria com um sorriso e um abraço – digo abrindo meus braços, de maneira inequívoca. Ela aceita meu convite e

se joga nos meus braços.

- Senti sua falta Shin-chan... mais do que pode conceber.

- Eu também, mamãe. Eu também.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Shinji? Eu nunca esperei que você, um dia me confortaria em seus braços. Sempre acreditei que eu estaria ali para você, já

velhinha, mas olhe só para você! Está um homem completo... realmente, Asuka tem toda razão em estar apaixonada por você!

- Mamãe, esse não é um bom assunto para comentar agora – digo incomodado, coisa que faz minha mãe sorrir.

- Vejo que você ainda é demasiado tímido – comentou sorrindo – mas eu creio que você logo poderá lidar com isso.

- Lidar com o quê? Eu estou aqui dentro e ela está lá fora. Não há nada para lidar.

- Você não acha que vai ficar aqui para sempre, acha?

- Claro, afinal você está aqui!

- Shinji... Asuka tinha razão sobre algo... isso não é a vida que quero para você. você merece mais: vida e destinos melhores. É para isso que

lutamos. Foi a promessa que nós fizemos... foi por isso que eu o deixei...

- O que quer dizer com isso? Por isso que me deixou?

- Shinji há algo que você deve saber. Minha absorção foi um acidente... mas eu já previra que Naoko faria algo assim comigo...

- Naoko?

- Naoko Akagi, mãe de Ritsuko... seu pai tinha um caso com ela. De qualquer modo, sabia que ela tentaria me matar e, por isso eu não procurei

sair do Eva. Quando eu tomei consciência e enfrentei meus demônios internos, como você o fez, eu pude primeiramente aprender sobre como o

Eva... depois eu soube de alguns planos de Gendo quando comecei a interagir com o MAGI... e decidi que ficaria aqui.

- Você.... – comecei chocado – me trocou pelo Eva? Me trocou por essa maldita máquina?

- Filho, não foi assim...

- **Não me chame de filho... como pôde? Todos esses anos eu achei que meus pesadelos acabariam no momento que eu a reencontrasse, mas **

**isso é ainda pior!**

- Não diga isso, Shinji.. eu não sabia o que Gendo fez com você. Se eu soubesse, teria emergido do Eva imediatamente!

- Você procurou saber? – perguntei, ferido.

- Como assim? – assustou-se Yui.

- Você interagia com o MAGI. Podia acessar os arquivos. Você o fez?

- Isso não é tão simples assim. Havia uma promessa em jogo. Uma promessa que seu pai e eu fizemos de construir um mundo onde você pudesse

ser feliz.

- **Não o chame assim! Nunca mais o chame assim!** Você conhece a frase de um general americano que lutou no Vietnã: "para salvar a vila, nos

queimamos a vila"? É assim que eu me sinto. Tudo isso que você alega foi para que eu pudesse ser feliz e no fim, toda a dor que isso me causou é

dirimida pela sensação de que a chance da humanidade valia mais do que a minha? Que consolo!

Saio de lá sem dar explicações. Caminho sem rumo pelo que parece ser dias a fio, o tempo é relativo nesse lugar, mas vou passando por várias

paisagens nessa caminhada, que vão desde a voraz vitalidade de uma metrópole até uma grande área rural. Quando paro para descansar em

uma praia deserta, é apenas porque minhas pernas não agüentam mais dar um passo; logo, sinto uma mão tocar meu ombro. Olho e vejo Misato,

vestida em um biquíni de duas peças e uma bolsa grande e, ao fundo, vejo minha mãe. O semblante de ambas demonstra preocupação.

- Shinji... vocês precisam conversar... você precisa entendê-la. Muitas vezes tomamos decisões em nossa vida que são muito boas teoricamente,

mas quando vemos as implicações delas, vemos que elas não só estavam erradas, mas completamente erradas... tanto que nos força a

questionar nós mesmos e nossa fé em nossa capacidade. Sua mãe, fez isso. ela acreditou na promessa do homem que amava. Que crime há

nisso? Da mesma forma que ela se culpa por sua decisão, você se culpou pela depressão de Asuka. Jamais imaginou que saindo de casa, traria

tamanha tristeza para ela em tão pouco tempo, não é? Não julgue sua mãe sem olhar para a natureza de seus atos.

- Misato, se você é parte de mim, isso significa que eu quero tanto assim arrumar uma justificativa para isso? – perguntei.

- Pode ser, Shinji. Mas ainda sou Misato o suficiente para saber que depois de uma cerveja, eu pensarei melhor à respeito – disse, abrindo sua

bolsa e revelando um cooler portátil, de onde retira uma lata de cerveja e uma de suco para mim. Quando olho constrangido para o suco, minha

tutora me sussurra – não na frente da sua mãe, Shinji. Temos que causar uma boa impressão.

Sorrio com seu comentário desastrado e caminho até minha mãe. Quando chego lá, digo.

- Desculpe. Não tenho o direito de julgar você, especialmente cometendo os meus erros.

- Não se trata disso, mas nunca me disseram que ser mãe era tão complicado. Acho que mereço isso por ficar tanto tempo ausente da sua vida.

- Você nunca esteve ausente. Eu podia não me lembrar de você, mas sempre soube que você existiu e que me amava.

- Shinji... – começou a fungar, tentando evitar o choro – eu sinto tanto...

- Shhhh! Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Já passou, mãe. Já passou.

- Sobre... Gendo... você ainda quer matá-lo? – perguntou receosa.

- Você ainda o ama? – devolvi-lhe.

- Eu não tenho certeza... parte de mim ainda o ama, mas jamais poderei perdoar o que ele fez à você. Eu só quero que você não carregue o peso

da morte dele nas suas costas.

- Ei, Shinji! Vem pra cá... a água tá ótima! – gritou-me Misato da borda da areia.

Minha mãe apenas assentiu, dando-me aprovação. Foi igualmente constrangedor e delicioso, ter que receber aprovação dela.

- Você vem, mãe?

- Depois, filho. No momento quero guardar essa imagem em meu coração – disse-me com um sorriso triste.

Acreditando que ela queria ficar sozinha, fui até Misato onde ela se divertia como criança na água. Contudo, ainda estava perto o suficiente para

ouvi-la dizer:

- Seja feliz, Shinji... Misato sempre cuidou bem de você... melhor do que eu...

Nem me dignei a responder, apenas voltei para a o lugar onde ela estava e a carreguei para onde Misato estava nos meus ombros.

- Shinji...

- Você é minha mãe, lembra? Eu sou a síntese do sentimento que um dia você expressou por Gendo Rokobungi. Nada de autopiedade ou vou

achar que se arrepende de ter me posto no mundo – comentei com um meio sorriso.

- Nunca! – respondeu ela fortemente.

- Então vamos aproveitar esses momentos que a vida nos permitiu.

* * *

A história segue tomando corpo. Mas só falta Kaworu? Será mesmo?

Antes que os leitores mais xiitas me chinguem pela cálida conversa entre Asuka e Rei no novo apartamento de Shinji, é de se esperar que Rei,

apesar da aparente profundida de caráter mostrada na série original, conheça mais do que mesmo Gen... (me recuso à escrever o nome desse

Filho de uma cadela de rua).... vocês sabem quem gostaria que ela conhecesse. E vivendo em um ambiente escolar com Asuka, era de se esperar

que ela conhecesse alguns comentários um pouco mais vulgares do que o normal. Espero que tomem com humor e não peçam minha cabeça à

prêmio ( vamos lá galera, é meu aniversário! Me deixem sobreviver dessa vez!).

Finalmente, a aparição dos algozes da infância de Shinji. acredito que esta parte foi a mais importante do capítulo e deverá refletir no

comportamento posterior dele (ou não, rs). Mas eu quis encerrar sem deixar dúvidas sobre o tipo de abusos que ele sofreu na infância. caso vocês

nao tenham percebido, durante essa passagem, há 3 frases significativas, uma durante cada enfrentamento. Essas frases foram tiradas do mangá

e foi uma maneira de decidir quem estaria por trás dessas pessoas / sentimentos. isso vale a pena ser levado em conta.

Ah... surpresa, Kyoko e Asuka: sairá algo dessa relação?

Quanto à questão da camisa de Macross, a idéia não é minha: eu surrupiei de "A Night to Remember" do sempre espetacular Jiraya-Sama. se você

tiver coragem de encarar uma fic divertida em espanhol, essa é a melhor opção (para começar). Eu adorei a idéia por 2 motivos: primeiro, eu sou

fã de Macross (e agora que eu penso, eu escrevi fics de Gundam Seed Destiny, Eva e atualmente leio várias de Macross. Céus, acho que eu quero

um Mecha de aniversário... para fazer companhia com meu Eva 02 que ganhei de natal). E segundo, queria mostrar que apesar de tudo o que

Shinji sofreu na infância e começo de adolescência (isso antes do Tokio 3) ainda sobra alguma coisa, algo que ele teve que se agarrar. Pode

parecer ridículo se agarrar à um Anime, mas eu não sou ninguém para falar nada.

**Arthur**,

Vou adorar saber o quê você achou das reviravoltas desse episódio. Em especial, as consequências do Proteus e o súbito encanto de Maya por

Shinji. E sou contra dar Spoilers, mas posso dizer que para o próximo capítulo teremos algumas conversas amigáveis: Shinji vs. G... (o filho de uma

cadela acima mencionado)... Shinji vs. Seele e talvez, Shinji vs. Osama?

Nos Lemos,

Fan surfer

(De repente...30!)


	14. Olhos vermlhos: independência e decisão

**O resgate.**

POV.: Maya.

Quase dois meses de calmaria entre os Angels e nada disso pareceu tranqüilo aqui no QG, isso se deve à situação de Shinji...

Quem diria que algo assim poderia acontecer? Se bem que tudo o que fazemos aqui é extremamente teórico, para não dizer vago. Mexemos com

uma tecnologia experimental para defender a humanidade de seres gigantescos que nunca sabemos de antemão sua forma. Que lindo!

Sempai Ritsuko, pelas circunstancias do destino, foi liberada de seu cárcere. Isso pelo menos foi uma coisa boa para todos os envolvidos.

Contudo, sua aparência não está tão melhor assim, já que passamos várias noites em vigília dos dados que necessitávamos para a tentativa de

resgate.

- Isso é incrível, sempai. Nem acredito que em tão pouco tempo, conseguimos criar uma teoria de resgate para essa situação.

- Na verdade, Maya, a maior parte desses dados são de 15 anos atrás. Quando aconteceu a primeira absorção pelo Eva.

- 15 anos, mas isso era na época da...

- Sim, era minha mãe que estava à cargo de tudo.

- E qual foi o resultado?

- Você o viu naquele vídeo, há dois meses atrás – comentou com raiva. Nesse momento, analiso a mulher à minha frente sem o amor que sinto

por ela. Tamanha raiva, tamanha dor parecem estar presos junto a ela. Isso tudo é dor por ver sua mãe ser acusada injustamente da morte da

esposa do comandante ou pior, é a certeza que o vídeo dissera a verdade?

A Major Katsuragi esteve nesses dois meses em pé de guerra. Salvo poucos dias, especialmente nos dias que ela estava com os amigos de

Shinji, seu humor estava incompreensível. Até mesmo Hyuuga e Kaji tiveram problemas com isso. depois que o Subcomandante chamou-lhe

atenção, ela melhorou de uma irritação constante à um mutismo que rivalizaria com Rei.

Rei foi outra pessoa afetada pelo desaparecimento de Shinji. No começo, ela começou a decair nos testes de sincronização e, antes que a coisa

chegasse em níveis críticos, a Major tomou a decisão de abrigá-la em sua casa para que ela e Asuka fizessem companhia uma à outra. Tal

atitude deu resultado e inesperadamente, fez com que Rei começasse a se abrir para as outras pessoas. Lógico que ainda é calada e estóica

como sempre, mas não tanto como anteriormente.

- Maya – chamou-me Ritsuko – concentre-se e ligue para Misato. Vamos começar a operação de resgate em 10 minutos.

- Sim, sempai – atendi rapidamente. Enquanto falava com a Major, mandava uma mensagem de texto para as pilotos, como haviam me pedido,

dias atrás. Nossa relação de trabalho tinha avançado alguns pontos, até mesmo com Asuka, que parecia estar manejando melhor do que nunca

seu Evangelion. Manter os pilotos felizes era a melhor coisa que poderíamos fazer para nosso próprio bem.

Caminhamos em silêncio até a ponte de comando e quando chegamos lá todos estão em posição. Mesmo os Comandantes estão prontos e

Misato está andando de um lado para outro como uma leoa enjaulada.

- Misato. – cumprimentou minha chefe.

- Ritsuko. Maya. – devolveu-nos o aceno de cabeça secamente. Se alguém poderia dizer que a experiência materna lhe mudara, esse alguém se

chamava Misato Katsuragi.

- Atenção! Começando a operação de extração do piloto do EVA 01 em...05... 04... 03... 02... 01. Aoba? – inquiriu Ritsuko.

- Enviando sinais de interferência para o Eva. Primeiro sinal aceito sem problemas.

- Hyuuga?

- Nenhum sinal de contingência até agora – confirmou meu colega – ativando o escaneamento de segurança?

- Execute!

- Segundo sinal sendo enviado com sucesso. Sinais de rejeição mínimos.

- Confirme o próximo passo após o resultado do escaneamento. Hyuuga, já temos resultado?

- Sim, Doutora! Variação de 0,004 _milijoules._

- Aoba, corrija o pulso. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ignorar nada.

- Pulso corrigido.

Esse trabalho, fruto de dois meses de trabalhos e teorias nossas prosseguia por mais de meia hora. Meia angustiante hora, até que: algo deu

errado.

- Aumento do rátio de sincronização – gritei.

- O Eva está se ativando sozinho? Onde estão Asuka e Rei? – exigiu a Major.

- Estão na tela. Não são elas!

- Então quem? Shinji? – perguntou Misato.

- Impossível! Não é ele. É o Eva! – respondeu-nos minha chefe.

- Como Assim? – gritou a Major.

- O Evangelion está se debatendo na baquelita. Vai escapar.

- O que está acontecendo, Ritsuko?

- Ele está entendendo os sinais como uma febre. Isso faz com que o Eva funcione como um corpo humano, combatendo a febre com anticorpos.

Mas se a febre é demais o corpo começa a se debater – concluiu a Doutora.

- Está me dizendo que o Eva é humano?

- De certo modo se comporta como um. Precisamos acalmá-lo ou eu temo que destrua o complexo.

Sem ouvir mais uma palavra, a Major saiu correndo em direção à baia de contenção do Eva. Vimos ela se encaminhando até uma passarela que

ficava a 35 metros de distância do ciborgue. Todas as passarelas que ficavam mais próximas já haviam sido destruídas pela força da convulsão

do gigante.

- **Major Katsuragi. Saia daí!** –gritou Hyuuga.

- **Ele está descontrolado, Misato** – comandou minha cientista favorita.

Ficando de frente para o Eva, ela gritou.

- Shinji! Você está aí dentro. Precisa controlá-lo! Não podemos continuar com o resgate se você não se acalmar! Controle-o Shinji!

- **Ikari-kun! Você consegue! Vamos!** - Gritou Rei que havia chegado até onde a Major estava!

- **Vamos Shinji! Vai nos deixar aqui com o ovo na boca ou não?** Preciso... precisamos de você aqui fora! – gritou Asuka.

Contra a lógica total, a coisa parecia ter funcionado, mas ainda assim o poderoso ciborgue estava muito agitado. Junto à Major e às pilotos, um

monte de técnicos de manutenção, que ajudavam ou passavam informações técnicas gritavam e ovacionavam o esforço das garotas. Até o chefe

Makoto, conhecido por sua falta de tato com os funcionários estava junto com seu megafone. O problema é que ninguém vira que,

anteriormente, um pedaço de baquelita enrijecida acertara o alto da estrutura. O teto daquela baia estava perigosamente instável.

- Major Katsuragi, a plataforma está comprometida. Evacuem-na imediatamente! – avisei por telefone. Ela assentiu e começou a evacuar o

pessoal. Apenas uma pessoa ficou para trás.

- Ayanami... o quê está fazendo? – perguntei aterrada pelo microfone, enquanto via uma viga se soltar e cair em direção dela.

- Um salto de fé – respondeu a garota. E como se ela estivesse completamente certa, o Eva liberou-se do restante da baquelita e saltou em

direção da plataforma, rompendo assim, o cryostase. Com o braço esticado, o Evangelion Unidade 01 apanhou o pedaço do teto para que este

não ferisse ninguém. Imediatamente, o ciborgue ficou ao em frente da plataforma, que esta estava à altura de seu peito e núcleo S2 exposto.

- Shinji! – gritou a Major –eu sabia que você conseguiria!

Foi nesse momento que tudo começou a dar errado, ou melhor, terrivelmente errado na ponte de comando. Enquanto todos nós suspirávamos

aliviados, vendo como o Eva voltava a se acalmar, um alarme soou na central.

- Aoba, o que está acontecendo – gritou a doutora.

- Rejeição de sinal. Ao que parece, nosso sinal está entrando em espiral.

- O quê isso significa? – perguntei, temendo o pior.

- Falhamos! – falou minha chefe. Para surpresa de todos, o plug foi ejetado e um jorro de LCL foi emitido na baia. Misato olhou para nós, mas

apenas precisou ver nosso semblante para confirmar seus piores temores.

- **Não!** – berrou – **De que vale tanta tecnologia se nem ao menos podemos salvar uma vida! Devolva-nos Shinji! Devolva o nosso Shinji!** – e

começou a socar o núcleo S2.

A cada soco dado, misteriosamente, o MAGI registrava um sinal de ativação do núcleo S2 do ciborgue.. imediatamente avisei minha chefe, que

especulou:

- Será que o Eva está atendendo aos apelos de Misato?

Isso não passou desapercebido na plataforma, pois Rei e Asuka já estavam socando a no peito da Unidade 01, enquanto esta ficava cada vez

mais translúcida, quase transparente. Enquanto isso, cada vez mais pessoas se aproximavam e ajudavam no intento. Foi aí que me levantei e

saí em direção da baia.

- Maya aonde você vai? – perguntou-me Ritsuko.

- Doutora, com todo o respeito, se a ciência não conseguiu resgatar Shinji, quem sabe o espírito humano o consiga.

- Tenente Ibuki, volte imediatamente para o seu lugar! – a voz do comandante soou imperiosa nos meus ouvidos, na primeira ordem que eu

desrespeitava na minha vida. Eu sabia que estava me arriscando, mas se isso significava fazer algo por Shinji, valeria a pena. Quando cheguei

até a plataforma, Os intentos já haviam cessado. Ao que parecia, uma fina camada parecia inquebrável. Foi quando a Major começou:

- Shinji, eu não sei o que dizer, mas acho que pode nos ouvir. Não é só o futuro da humanidade que está em jogo. Porque se você, Asuka, Rei,

Kensuke, Hans, Kanda, Kimi e Hikari não puderem viver suas vidas felizes, igualmente não haverá futuro. Volte para nós.

- Shinji, você me disse que estaria sempre aqui para mim. Eu quero que prove... do lado de fora, voltando conosco para onde nunca deveria ter

saído. Preciso de você. Todos nós precisamos de você. Porque é você e não porque é um piloto do Eva – sentenciou Asuka.

- Ikari... Shinji – começou Rei – você me disse para vivermos além do Eva. Quero essa promessa. Cumpra-a por, eu lhe imploro. Eva... não nos

tire Shinji... graças a ele... eu não sou mais um espantalho.

- Garoto... eu falo por todo o pessoal da minha equipe, quando digo que você nunca precisaria descer até a manutenção e nos tratar melhor que

as outras pilotos, mas você o fez. Foi até lá e quis ser um de nós, para o mal e para o bem. é melhor sair daí logo, antes que nós entremos aí na

próxima manutenção e chutemos sua bunda aqui para fora! – falou o Chefe Makoto, enquanto o resto dos rapazes da manutenção gritavam em

coro.

- Shinji... - comecei, atraindo a atenção de todos para a minha chegada – você necessita ouvir isso de qualquer pessoa que viu seus atos. Você

arriscou sua vida mais vezes do que a maioria sonharia, criou uma mítica em seu redor de um verdadeiro herói grego e ainda assim, é humilde e

humano, sábio e acolhedor, paciente e apaixonado por suas convicções. Você, aos 16 anos, tornou-se um espelho que a maioria dos homens

deveria se olhar para ver, ao menos por um dia, o quê é hombridade. Por favor, volte para nós! – termino, enquanto Misato me sorri.

- É isso aí, Shinji: você é um dos nossos. Uma alma rock´n roll. Maluco, genial e absolutamente um lutador, do tipo que não desiste nunca! –

falou Aoba, pelo alto-falante.

- E mesmo tendo realizado meu sonho, morando com a Major, ainda assim mantém o meu respeito e admiração – completou Hyuuga, causando

embaraço na Major e riso em todos nós.

- Shinji... você ouviu: todos eles estão contando com você. Não os decepcione. Não me decepcione – disse Kaji, surgindo ao meu lado. Ele é tão

silencioso quanto um gato.

- Shinji... você é um filho de Yui e Gendo... coisas grandiosas estão destinadas a você! – falou o Sub-comandante.

- Você nos ouviu, Baka? Estamos todos aqui, esperando por você – sussurrou Asuka, quando a barreira que estava no núcleo S2 tornou-se

totalmente inexistente e uma mão apareceu dela. Imediatamente, todos se juntaram a Major e puxaram até que um nu piloto da Unidade 01

saiu. Pela posição que ele estava, parecia que estivera segurando uma coisa em busca da saída. enquanto o tirávamos, uma equipe médica

levou-o ao hospital. Nós o seguiríamos prontamente, quando uma tropa de agentes da seção 2 nos impediu.

- Por ordem do Comandante Ikari, a tenente Maya Ibuki, a Major Misato Katsuragi, o tenente Hyuuga Makoto, o tenente Aoba Shigeru, Ryouji

Kaji, o Chefe da manutenção Makoto Sagara e seus empregados no recinto estão confinados à detenção de Nerv por período indeterminado.

Fomos escoltados para a ala prisional, onde encontramos Aoba, Hyuuga e para a nossa surpresa, o Subcomandante.

- Como Ikari comandou, todos os envolvidos na insubordinação deveriam ser presos. Estou aqui para provar que em Nerv, não existem dois

pesos e duas medidas. – contestou, tranquilamente.

- Bom, pelo menos, espero que quando Shinji saia do hospital, ele nos faça uma visita – sorriu Misato, mais aliviada – Agora se me dão licença,

tenho um assunto para discutir com um certo tenente – sorriu assassina.

- Querendo ficar em uma cela com ele, Major Katsuragi? – continuou arreliando o segundo em comando, causando que ela ficasse vermelha.

Olhando tudo isso, suspiro e digo para Kaji ao meu lado.

- Algo me diz que será uma longa detenção.

* * *

**O estranho despertar.**

POV.: Shinji.

Eu realmente odeio esse maldito teto. Qualquer dia vou me rebelar, pintar esse maldito quarto e vou criar uma alergia aos médicos e quaisquer

profissionais que usem branco. De repente, vejo que não estou sozinho neste quarto. Provavelmente Misato, Asuka ou Rei devem estar aqui,

como das outras vezes. Acho melhor tentar virar o pescoço e acabar com o suspense.... Rokobungi Gendo? Minha mente deve estar em completa

negação. Isso, ou eu enlouqueci... porque eu sou capaz de jurar que a pessoa na minha frente é o Comandante de Nerv.

- Protocolo Proteus! O quê é isso? – perguntou seco.

- ...

- Não vai responder?!

O imbecil pelo visto desconhece que após um coma, a voz começa a falhar. Se bem que eu não tenho a menor propensão à responder-lhe. Mas

por mais que eu não consiga acreditar, ele está aqui e isso é o mais próximo da preocupação paterna que eu já tive. Por que será que me sinto

tão vazio? Depois de ter procurado por tantos anos, estou cara a cara com meu pai e até o nojo se foi. Quem diria?

- Eu quero saber o quê é o Protocolo Proteus. Não cheguei até aqui para permitir que você impeça meus objetivos – disse apontando sua pistola

na direção da minha cama. Então é assim que termina?

- Oh... comandante! – sussurrou Rei, quando passou pela porta. O tempo pareceu congelar, enquanto olho para ela e para ele. Foi aí que eu

resolvi me levantar com muito esforço e fiquei em frente à ele. E finalmente me esforcei para arrastar minha voz de volta à superfície.

- Você... não é... bem-vindo... aqui. Saia.

Vi o homem que um dia chamei de pai guardar a arma. Quando ele passou por Rei, ele apenas disse:

- Estou descontente... Rei – após a saída dele, ela veio ter comigo – Shinji... você está bem?

- Sim.... Graças à você. Sua chegada... foi... providencial, Rei.

- Eu devo ligar para Asuka. Ela também está muito preocupada por seu estado.

- Não... deixe-me falar... com ela.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia – disse a garota, indecisa.

- Ora, o que pode... dar errado? – notei que minha voz ainda estava arranhando, enquanto Rei discava – Alo... Asuka?

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! – gritou de susto, na minha orelha. Em seguida ouvi um baque no chão.

- Ela estava jogando Silent Hill. Um jogo que trata de mortos e de mistérios. Acho que ela não estava esperando que você ligasse – diz sorrindo.

- Eu... Rei, você e Asuka estão...?

-Você perdeu muita coisa, Shinji. Nesses dois meses, muita coisa aconteceu.

- **Dois meses?!** – gritei, chamando a atenção das enfermeiras. Logo, um homem jovem estava me levando de volta à cama e me sedando. Olhei

para aquela garota de olhos vermelhos, que me sussurrou, enquanto estava apagando.

- Não se preocupe, Shinji... estaremos aqui quando você acordar. Sempre.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alguns dias depois, pelo que eu acho que foram pelo menos, uns dois dias pelo menos e eu finalmente acordei para ver duas mulheres jovens

sentadas em cadeiras. Ambas me olharam com esperança no olhar. Uma coisa que eu sempre acreditei era que ambas as mulheres não estavam

criando um vínculo sólido sem alguma ajuda divina.

- Seja bem-vindo, invencível Shinji – sorriu a ruiva – foram dois meses muito ruins desde que... – de repente, ela voltou ao seu velho eu e me

deu um tapa no rosto – Idiota!

- Por quê me bates? – protestei irritado.

- Faz idéia do que foi esperar desse lado? tem noção do quão impotente eu me senti, vendo você desaparecer diante dos meus olhos? – disse,

com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Asuka... eu... sinto muito! – pela primeira vez em muito tempo, pude dizer essas palavras com devastadora sinceridade. Às vezes, eu devo

fazer o que acho que é certo, mas preciso levar em conta que minhas ações geram reações entre meus amigos. Logo, ela estava compartilhando

de minha cama, chorando em meus braços. Eu nunca a havia visto tão vulnerável.

Rei estava parada ali, observando tudo com seus olhos marejados, pareciam cheios de... emoção? Ela sempre fora controlada.e desde que eu

saí para salvá-la, alguma coisa deve ter mudado.

- Eu perdi muita coisa? – perguntei.

- Asuka agora está com uma taxa de sincronização de 88% e subindo; o pessoal da manutenção causou uma festa horrenda em um lugar de

reputação duvidosa e metade deles tiveram sanções administrativas. Kensuke e Kanda estão passando dos beijos inocentes para outras coisas

menos inocentes, segundo Asuka; Kaji está dividindo uma cela com Misato e Maya e... Asuka e eu brigamos por sua camisa e lhe fizemos essa

aqui – disse corada, e retirando uma camisa de uma sacola.

- Ah... meu... não acredito... Macross... todo o pessoal... Misato como Global... sério... não precisavam fazer isso – contesto feliz.

- Precisávamos sim – diz a ruiva, acordando levemente – nos rasgamos a sua camisa.

- Grande, Asuka... eu estava preparando o terreno – bufou Rei.

- Desculpe – falou a alemã. Espere aí... Asuka, desculpando-se? Para Rei?

- Eu perdi tanto assim?

- E como resultado da briga, nós somos colegas de quarto agora...

- **O quê?!**

- Como punição pela briga, a Major decretou que nos dividiríamos o quarto até ordem contrária e, acabamos nos dando melhor do que

esperávamos. Com isso, tornamo-nos amigas. – contestou Rei.

- Shinji... a sua tentativa de resgate quase falhou... por isso, muitas pessoas abriram seu coração para chamá-lo de volta. O Comandante Ikari

mandou prender todos eles há uma semana, incluindo Misato, Kaji, Maya e o Subcomandante.

- Até ele? Humm... não tem jeito... garotas, vocês trouxeram uma muda de roupa? Preciso me trocar antes de tentar tirar Misato e os outros da

cadeia.

- Ora, terceiro... uma vez que ficou claro para mim e Rei, quais são os nossos pontos comuns, você pode nos dar uma prévia do que queremos

ver – disse Asuka maliciosamente, causando-me uma inacreditável vergonha. Vendo meu estado, a garota de olhos vermelhos comentou:

- Yui tinha razão quando falou que ele ia agir assim – disse quando saia, acompanhada da amiga... espere um pouco... Yui? Eu realmente perdi

muita coisa nesses dois meses.

* * *

**Confronto**

POV.: Asuka.

Deixamos ele se trocando, quando finalmente entrego-lhe a calça e sua roupa de baixo, essencialmente alisada. Apenas olho para ele e percebo

o quanto ele estava envergonhado com isso. Rei estava olhando-nos com picardia, e ai sairmos ela sussurra alguma coisa no ouvido dele que o

torna um pimentão.

- O quê você disse? – perguntei, quando estamos no corredor.

- Perguntei se ele gostaria que nós esfregássemos suas costas – sorri minha mais recente amiga.

- Haha. Ele deve ter tido vontade de voltar ao coma. Essa foi excelente, Rei-chan.

- Aprendi com você, Asuka-...chan.

Dois minutos depois, a porta se abre, revelando um Shinji Ikari vestido com sua calça social e a camiseta que nós fizemos para ele.

- Vamos! – falou, enquanto seguia para a saída, esquivando-se de vários médicos e enfermeiras. Quando um vigilante ficou em frente à saída,

ele apenas olhou para o homem e disse:

- É seu emprego e eu respeito isso. mas um homem tem que fazer o quê um homem tem que fazer. Se não sair do caminho eu o derrubarei – e

contra todos os prognósticos ele o fez. Derrubou o guarda com facilidade e seguiu para onde ficava o escritório do Comandante. Rei já havia me

contado o quê passou quando ela chegara para visitá-lo no dia anterior e eu sabia que ele iria enfrentar o pai, mas já? Quando atravessamos as

portas da sala, fica claro que aquele é o último lugar em que queremos estar. O ambiente é frio e árido como o próprio comandante. E o maldito

já está em sua posse habitual.

- O quê quer? – sentenciou, quando entramos.

- Fazer um acordo. Você tem algo que eu quero e eu tenho algo que você quer.

- E o que você quer?

- Libertar Misato e os outros da cadeia. Sem dano na ficha. Nenhum deles. Em troca, eu desativo Proteus.

- Os outros estão ali por seus delitos. Eles abandonaram seus postos e estarão saindo no final de sua pena disciplinar.

- Nesse caso, você deverá ficar satisfeito de ter o MAGI fora de seu controle, estou certo? – disse com ironia.

- Você irá desfazer o que fez, independente da pena de Katsuragi e os outros! – vociferou o comandante.

- Ou o quê?

- Lembre-se, Shinji... você não pode estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Tampouco proteger todos os seus amigos ao mesmo tempo. –

sorriu o Comandante.

Ele estava ameaçando pessoas inocentes para conseguir o que queria. Que tipo de monstro ele era? Dava para abaixar ainda mais, o nível de

seus atos? Quando olho para Shinji, ele está sorrindo igual ao pai. Isso não é um lado que eu goste de ver, mas é um lado dele. Ele tem um

plano. Imediatamente, ele pega seu aparelho celular e digita um número que eu reconheço: é o número da Central de Nerv.

- MAGI aqui é Shinji Ikari, filho de Yui. Autorização Ikari Theta 1-9-5-4-2-0-0-1. Pesquisar e compilar arquivos referentes ao Comitê de

Instrumentalidade Humana. Compactá-los e prepará-los para envio por e-mail para o endereço do Secretário Geral das Nações Unidas, ao meu

sinal.

_- Entendido. Aguardando confirmação vocal_ – disse a voz do computador, no viva voz do telefone.

- Quer reabrir negociações, Rokobungi? – perguntou com sorna.

- Muito bem. espero que saiba que está começando uma briga que não pode terminar, Shinji. – retornou em tom gélido, o homem.

- Acredite, se eu souber que a Seção 2 fez algo para os meus amigos, por menor que seja, você estará lutando a luta da sua vida. Considere

uma promessa.

- Cancele a ordem e restaure o MAGI, desabilitando o Proteus. E eles estarão livres.

- Não confio em você. Quero Misato, Fuyutski e Maya aqui, confirmando que os outros foram soltos. Em seguida, o farei na frente deles.

- Eu não confio em você. – comentou de volta, o maníaco homicida de coração gelado que chamamos de comandante.

- Então estamos em um impasse. Minhas condições são irrevogáveis.

- Pois bem – disse o homem, pegando seu intercomunicador e falando com seus capangas – traga Ibuki, Fuyutski e Katsuragi aqui. Libere os

outros.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos de tensa espera terminam com o anuncio da Seção 2.

- O Comandante receberá vocês agora – disse um agente. Quando os três entram, dão de cara com uma situação bizarra, Rei e eu sendo

testemunhas de um choque de vontades entre pai e filho.

- Shinji! – corre até ele nossa tutora.

- Cumpri minha parte no acordo. Cumpra a sua.

- MAGI cancelar a última ordem. Deletar arquivos compactados. Desativar Protocolo Proteus, senha: Cérbero!

_- Aviso: uma vez desativado não poderá ser utilizado novamente._

- Entendido. Executar. – diz Shinji pelo telefone. Em seguida, virando-se para Misato – É bom vê-la Misa-chan, Maya, Fuyu-sensei. Espero que a

prisão não lhes tenha tirado muito da energia.

- Shinji! – diz Misato, enquanto o abraça possessivamente. Maya coloca a mão na cabeça dele. E o Subcomandante sorri.

- Nos deixou preocupados, Shinji – disse a tenente.

- Desculpe. Às vezes as coisas saem de controle na minha vida, Maya. Fuyu-sensei... provavelmente agora não será possível, visto que o

Comandante irá requerer sua atenção, mas assim que possível, gostaria que se juntasse a nós para um jantar. Gostaria de ouvir algumas

histórias de seu tempo como professor universitário. É uma carreira que está no meu sangue, por assim dizer.

- Será um prazer, Ikari. – sorri novamente. Eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto esse velho é humano.

Quando estávamos saindo do escritório, o Maldito disse para Shinji:

- Isso não terminou. Tenha em mente isso.

- Tem razão, papai. Isso apenas começou – concordou, gélido.

Quando chegamos ao corredor, vemos Ritsuko parada ali.

- É bom ver vocês longe da prisão – contestou com um sorriso.

- Bom é estar fora daquele inferno. E olhe que só ficamos 5 dias presos. O quê está fazendo aqui, sempai? – inquiriu Maya.

- Tenho uma reunião com o Comandante. Depois gostaria que vocês fizessem alguns exames médicos. Por certo Shinji... o quê seria o Proteus?

– concluiu com essa pergunta, mas todos pudemos ver que era o que ela queria saber de inicio.

- Nada que lhe diga respeito – contestou friamente. Alguma coisa acontecia entre os dois – Não tem que se preocupar com isso, Akagi. O

Comandante e eu chegamos a uma conclusão satisfatória sobre isso.

Vimos assustadas um Shinji sair de lá sem olhar para trás, enquanto uma surpresa e dolorida Ritsuko Akagi ficava às portas do escritório do

Comandante com o ar de quem passava a odiar a terceira criança.

Enquanto todas nós seguíamos Shinji pelos corredores, Misato foi que colocou nossas dúvidas para fora:

- Perdemos alguma coisa?

* * *

**Em seus lugares.**

POV.: Misato

Depois de um banho e uma revisão médica completa, meu protegido foi até o vestiário masculino agradecer aos técnicos da manutenção e

prometer-lhes uma rodada por sua conta, no que fez os homens rirem ao pensar em um garoto que não pode comprar bebida alcoólica pagando

uma rodada. Shinji queria cozinhar para nós, mas achamos melhor comprar o jantar. Convidamos Kaji e Maya para o jantar, mas enquanto o

primeiro aceitou galantemente, a tenente teve que ser persuadida por todos nós. Assim, seguimos em dois carros diferentes: enquanto Kaji, Rei,

Maya e Asuka iam para casa para aprontar tudo, Shinji e eu iríamos passar em um restaurante encomendar o necessário para a noite e,

enquanto eles preparavam o jantar, nós passaríamos em um mercado para comprar algumas coisas necessárias para a semana.

- Como você está? – perguntei. Após tudo, queria saber do jovem ao meu lado quais seriam seus próximos passos.

- Estou bem... Misato... por quê não pergunta o que quer saber?

- Bem, Shinji... não é como se eu não estivesse preocupada com você – respondi ofendida.

- E eu não estou sugerindo uma coisa dessas, mas imagino que você tenha perguntas e que quer saber se eu tenho as respostas.

- Isso pode se tornar um assunto delicado... – comecei reticente. Embora ele tenha me dado carta branca para perguntar, o tema era meio

espinhoso – Mas você sabe como exatamente sua mãe morreu?

- Sim. Na verdade eu vi acontecer... ela me trouxe para o teste do Eva quando eu tinha 4 anos. Foi tão traumático que essa lembrança ficou

reprimida até pouco tempo atrás.

- Quando você se lembrou? – perguntei abismada.

- Quando eu fui clonado, eles me jogaram no entry plug. Ali eu tive certeza de tudo, inclusive disso.

- Podia ter me contado – protestei – De que adianta você me dizer como amiga se não divide suas amarguras com os amigos?

- Naquele momento, eu tinha uma idéia muito clara em minha mente. Eu lutaria para acabar com Gendo Rokobungi, portanto não queria que

ninguém fosse ligado à mim, para não expô-los à perigos desnecessários. Mas isso mudou recentemente, ou melhor eu mudei. E percebi que não

adianta tentar matar minha parte que me faz humano e me faz sentir. Porque se eu o fizer, estarei me tornando igual a ele, entende?

Assinto em resposta. Céus, cada vez que ele entra naquele Eva, parece que ele se torna mais adulto e eu cada vez mais infantil.

- Nesse respeito, Asuka e Rei estarão mais que felizes em saber disso. Elas não estiveram nada bem nesses últimos meses. Vai voltar para

casa?

- Sim, embora eu ainda pretenda ficar com o apartamento. Quanto à isso, como é que elas terminaram dividindo o quarto?

- Creia-me, não foi um passeio, mas elas não tinham opção. – comentei sorrindo – e quanto ao protocolo Proteus, como você teve acesso à ele?

Quero dizer, em algum momento você deve ter descoberto ele.

- Misato... por enquanto esqueça do Proteus. Meus instintos me dizem que você ainda não está preparada para essa parte da história –

comentou meu tutorado, seriamente.

O quê ele quis dizer com isso? Quer dizer que a coisa piora ainda mais? Ele viu a mãe morrer vítima da máquina que pilota para salvar a

humanidade, enquanto seu pai o abandonou por 10 anos para chamá-lo apenas por que ele era útil. O que pode ser pior do que isso? E de

repente, colocando tudo isso em perspectiva, descubro que não quero saber. Se isso vai piorar, não quero saber. Mas o olhar de Shinji me diz

que eu não terei escolha.

- O quê sabe sobre Naoko Akagi?

- Não muito, além de ser melhor que Ritsuko em quase todas as matérias, além de ser uma homicida e infanticida. E também era amante de

Rokobungi.

- Você está falando sério? – aterrei-me. Que ela era uma assassina já fora notório com o vídeo de Yui, mas infanticida?

- Sim, mas isso faz parte do que você ainda não está pronta para ouvir.

- Shinji... se você quiser ter algo da sua mãe, eu posso tentar conseguir uma cópia do vídeo...

- Não é necessário, Misato. Tenho tudo que poderia querer de Yui Ikari. No meu coração.

* * *

**Logaritmos**

POV.: Ritsuko Akagi.

Venho para a oficina do Comandante com uma notícia que vai piorar muito o humor dele. A parte "empregada que teme a fúria do patrão", está

receosa da reação dele. O problema é que a minha parte "mulher ultrajada", está adorando ser a portadora das más notícias.

- Dra. Akagi o que veio fazer aqui? Sua presença não foi requerida – começa meu amante ocasional. Se somos ocasionais é apenas pela vontade

dele. não sei o quê eu vi nesse homem... se foi a aura de inatingibilidade que ele possui que despertou meu instinto de jogadora ou o jeito de

alguém que arrisca tudo pela mulher que ama, que me fez querer ser essa mulher, embora já soubesse que esse lugar estava preenchido. Ou

talvez, seja simplesmente para vencer minha mãe. Essa também é uma boa possibilidade.

- À luz das recentes evidencias, achei melhor trazer ao seu conhecimento o resultado da varredura dos supercomputadores MAGI que o senhor

me pediu. Os resultados foram surpreendentes. Nenhum dos três supercomputadores acusa qualquer programa indevido. Ainda assim, quando

coloquei a palavra Proteus, apareceram 16 arquivos de Backup. Sendo assim, o Protocolo poderia ser ativado novamente.

- Excelente. Parece que meu arrogante filho está nos subestimando. Prepare o tanque e convoque Rei para a reciclagem – ordenou Gendo

- Isso, senhor, será um problema – digo disfarçando o melhor que posso o meu sorriso. Vou adorar ver a cara dele agora – durante o tempo que

Proteus esteve ativo, ele considerou os corpos como vidas e, como tais, vidas independentes. Como resultado, ele as deixou para desenvolver

pequenas nuances de individualidade, que as tornam incompatíveis com Rei Ayanami.

- Está me dizendo que Rei é agora a única forma de controlar o Terceiro Impacto.

- Sim senhor. Alem disso, o comitê está querendo um interrogatório com Shinji.

- Não me importo. Mande-o para eles.

- Ikari... essa é uma atitude prudente? – considerou o Subcomandante.

- Pelo menos é uma atitude. Veremos se o cão realmente sabe morder – sorriu sádico.

- Está dispensada, Dra. Akagi.

- E quanto aos corpos sobressalentes, senhor?

- Se são inúteis, elimine-os.

- Sim senhor.

Apesar de não saber o que é o Protocolo Proteus pude expurgá-lo do MAGI, colocar um tremendo desgosto em Gendo Ikari, ver sua marionete

cortar as cordas e conseguir me desfazer daqueles malditos corpos. Para mim, é um dia que merece ser comemorado. Pena que comemorarei

sozinha.

* * *

**À mesa**

POV.: Rei

Incrivelmente calmo. Nunca pensei que poderia dizer isso de um dos famosos jantares Katsuragi. Embora eu não tenha vindo à muitas festas

promovidas pela Major, ela era conhecida como uma festejadora selvagem e desenfreada na Central. No entanto, a impressão que dá é que ela

foi trocada por uma outra pessoa, muito mais calma. Maya e Kaji estão com o mesmo estilo retraído de ser. Penso eu que deva ser algo relativo

à liberdade.

- E então, quantos de vocês dividiram uma cela? – perguntou Shinji como se fosse o mais normal do mundo.

- Ficamos Kaji, Maya, Hyuuga e eu. Lógico que o burro vai à frente – comentou a Major.

- Eu também te adoro Katsuragi – respondeu o homem com uma piscada de olho para ela.

- 5 longos dias sem ver a cara do sol – fez cara de derrotada a tenente Ibuki.

- Ora... podiam ser pior... vocês pelo menos estavam nas celas comuns. Se fossem para a solitária, vocês saberiam o que eu passei. Mas vamos

mudar de assunto. O importante é que vocês e todos os outros estão livres, eu estou aqui entre vocês e daqui à uma semana de descanso, isso

só vai parecer-lhes um pesadelo.

- Shinji... você deve ser um super-homem – comenta sorrindo a tenente. – você passou ainda pior preso no Eva e ainda consegue procurar meio

de nos animar.

- Isso me lembra, Maya... que temos uma pergunta no ar – assume a minha atual tutora – Você deve ter visto alguma coisa no último check-up

de Shinji, para estar toda feliz e relaxada em torno dele, não foi?

- **Misato!** – gritam os dois em uníssono. A pobre tenente parecia querer sumir no chão. Olhando para Asuka, ela não perde a oportunidade para

assumir um papel de picardia.

- Bom, Maya... eu espero que você respeite a fila... afinal, ninguém anda desrespeitando seus momentos com Ritsuko, pelo que eu saiba.

- **Asuka!** – gritaram Shinji, Maya, Kaji e a Major.

- A-acho melhor ir embora... – começou a tenente, mas foi impedida por Shinji – Maya, embora não pareça... é assim que mantemos o humor da

casa, embora normalmente quem faça as piadas embaraçosas seja Misato. Mas em algum momento, Asuka assumiu esse papel e para mim, é

muito mais divertido do que o "baka-Shinji isso, Baka-Shinji aquilo! Terceiro! Você é um inútil, terceiro" e por aí vai... – disse Shinji entrando no

espírito. Claro que Asuka resolveu tirar satisfações pulando em cima dele e o imobilizando com um braço.

- Quem é a melhor piloto, terceiro? – perguntou com sorna. Apesar de tudo, pude ver que ela não estava se esforçando em machucá-lo e ele

também percebeu.

- Asuka... ahhhh – começou a fingir que perdia o ar – por que você está com a mão na minha bunda... ahhh?

- Minhas mãos estão aqui – disse ela, apontando para as mãos.

- Desculpe Shinji, é a minha mão – comentou a major com um sorriso – só queria ver como era a bunda que todas cobiçavam.

- **Misato!!** – gritaram em protesto.

- Então posso entrar na brincadeira? – perguntou Kaji.

- **Nem em sonhos!!** – gritaram as mulheres.

- Shinji... se quer um conselho, aproveite a juventude. Duvido que você terá época melhor que essa – falou Kaji, resignado.

Depois da agitação, o jantar terminou amenamente e, no final, Kaji ofereceu-se em Levar Maya Ibuki, como ela quer ser chamada fora de serviço,

para casa. E Misato, como ela deixou dolorosamente claro que quer ser chamada fora de Nerv, decidiu que era melhor levar Maya para casa. Com

isso, ficamos apenas Shinji, Asuka e eu em casa. Tempo perfeito para algumas respostas.

- Shinji? – chama a atenção minha companheira. Este deixa de lavar a louça e se vira para nós.

- Sim, Asuka? – contesta docemente.

- Rei sabe sobre... a Unidade 01?

- Sim, Asuka. Rei sabe sobre isso.

- Como? – perguntou-me

- Isso é complicado, Asuka-chan... – comecei a responder, desconcertada, quando Shinji tomou a frente.

- Ela ouviu meu pai falando com a Unidade 01 certa vez, mas ela não sabia quem era Yui. Quando ela me perguntou o quê eu sabia sobre a alma

da Unidade 01, respondi que a conhecia e que ela era minha mãe. Ela ligou os pontos.

- Isso é verdade? Por que será que eu não trago essa conversa? – suspeitou a ruiva.

- Você sabe de que Rei não sabe mentir direito... e quanto à mim, bem... você me conhece. Pode dizer se estou mentindo ou não – respondeu,

voltando para a louça.

- E quanto à alma da Unidade 02? Sabe alguma coisa dela?

- A única vez que estive na 02 foi antes de descobrir sobre minha mãe. Nem sabia que existia uma alma lá.

- Entendo... – disse a ruiva, desapontada – e por quê você resolveu desistir do Protocolo Proteus? Isso poderia ser uma rédea para manter o

maldito do seu... – calou-se ao ver o olhar gélido que o encarregado da louça mandou-lhe - ... desculpe, mas isso nos daria uma vantagem

contra ele. Ou pelo menos impediria que nós fossemos cordeiros de sacrifício.

- A verdade é que o Proteus cumpriu já sua função. Acredito que Akagi já tenha descoberto e que Rokobungi não esteja nada satisfeito. Mas isso

está fora do alcance de todos.

- O que você fez? – perguntei.

- Desmontei o núcleo do Sistema Dummy. Não mais Toujis. E agora, isso significa que eles têm que dar valor para cada um de nós.

- Shinji... você...? – perguntei, não acreditando no que ele dizia.

- Isso mesmo, Rei... nada mais de Rei II... você agora é Rei Ayanami, primeira e única.

Não me contive e o abracei chorando. Pouco me importa se Misato que chegou na hora viu ou as interrogações de minha colega de quarto. Eu

estou emocionada e feliz de saber que agora... eu não posso ser substituída.

* * *

**Caos e revelação:**

POV.: Kiel Lorenz.

Uma vez mais estamos reunidos nesse pequeno conclave que decidirá o futuro dos homens. Homens ricos e poderosos, dos quais a maioria da

humanidade teme, despreza e inveja-nos, mas que dependem financeiramente, militarmente e, embora não saibam, espiritualmente também.

- Ikari está tomando muitas liberdades. É hora de puxarmos um pouco a coleira – diz Seele 07.

- Não só dele. precisamos adaptar o plano. Nosso guia está comprometido. E Nerv está com força total – disse o quarto monólito à minha

esquerda, respondendo como Seele 05.

- Ainda assim, vamos interrogar Shinji Ikari – comandei decidido.

Vimos o filho de Gendo se posicionar na área central do salão, rodeado por nossas imagens.

- É um prazer recebê-lo aqui, piloto Ikari – disse Seele 09. Ele sempre procurou manter uma fleuma, mesmo com todos os nossos métodos e

objetivos.

- Vamos dizer que eu acredite nisso... – comentou o garoto. Malditos genes de seu pai – Eu creio que vocês devem procurar suas respostas não

é mesmo?

- O que é o Protocolo Proteus? – perguntou Seele 02.

- Se eu ganhasse um dólar cada vez que ouço isso... o Proteus é um lembrete para vocês e seus fantoches que nós estamos arriscando nossas

vidas enquanto vocês ficam aqui brincando de clubinho e bebendo seus _cabernets_. Isso equilibra as coisas... agora mesmo que falte apenas um

Angel, nenhum piloto vai receber uma missão suicida, apenas para sair ferida, morta ou o que for, enquanto vocês brincam de Nova Ordem

Mundial.

- Interessante... você considera Gendo Ikari como um fantoche nosso – disse Seele 02, com sorna.

- Não o considero. Vocês o consideram assim. Ele tem seus planos e vocês acham que podem cuidar dele na hora que quiserem. Assim como ele

pensa a mesma coisa de mim. Deixe-me dizer uma coisa para vocês: Não existem planos. Apenas o desejo irresistível de acabar com seus planos

– falou calmamente o moleque.

- E você sabe quais são nossos planos? – voltou meu burlesco amigo.

- Talvez sim... talvez não... o importante é saber que eu, pelo visto, passei a jogar com os profissionais, já que me quiseram aqui para tentar me

dobrar. E como um bom jogador, sei que não devemos mostrar todas as nossas cartas.

- Se você é tão importante assim e tão perigoso assim, por que não matá-lo agora? Nessa mesma sala? – perguntei.

- Vocês precisam de alguém para destruir o próximo Angel. E precisam de alguém que pilote a Unidade 1 para seus planos. Vocês e Gendo

Rokobungi escolheram crianças como pilotos para serem mais maleáveis, não? Então adivinhem só: nem todo mundo é tão crédulo assim. Nem

todo mundo é tão tolo assim e mesmo que fossem, elas podem aprender com a vida. Com a ajuda certa. O incentivo certo – disse, virando as

costas.

- Não acabamos com você! – exigiu furioso Seele 04.

- Não vamos andar em círculos a tarde toda. Vocês queriam conhecer o risco para os planos de vocês e conheceram. Eu queria ver se vocês

teriam coragem para se mostrar e não o fizeram. Não vejo nada produtivo na continuação dessa reunião. – continuou, saindo por onde tinha

entrado.

Todos nós ficamos surpresos e interessados no comportamento da Terceira Criança. Não pelo seu vocabulário, mas pela afronta dele e

principalmente por nos encarar como um igual.

- Cavalheiros, creio que temos um oponente honrado diante de nós – começou o monólito marcado com o número 09 – alguém que em outras

épocas faria nosso conceito de humanidade mudar. Mas já estamos comprometidos demais e perto demais de nosso objetivo para sermos

detidos. Dito isto, só nos resta aceitar que por mais que precisemos de Shinji Ikari, devemos colocar o nosso elemento em ação.

- Nagisa! O quê achou? – perguntei para o jovem, que estava em outro extremo do círculo, em um tubo regenerativo gigante.

- Ele é interessante – disse com um sorriso – tenho certeza que adorarei conhecer Shinji Ikari... quando chegar a hora.

- Nosso movimento será feito em 3 dias. Até lá, aprenda o que puder sobre o alvo. Você terá que matá-lo e assumir seu lugar como piloto da

Unidade 01 – sentenciei por fim.

* * *

**Decisões, decisões & mais decisões.**

POV.: Asuka.

- O quê você sabe sobre o sistema Dummy?

_- Basicamente é o um sistema que permite enganar meus sentidos para fingir que há um piloto aqui_ – respondeu o Eva – Não se preocupe. Agora

que temos contato, ele não funciona mais por aqui..

- Muito obrigada por me dizer o que já sei – pensei com sarcasmo – você não pode acessar MAGI para descobrir o quê isso tem a ver com Rei?

_- Isso é algo que eu já sei. E Yui e eu decidimos que a única maneira de você saber disso, seria perguntando para a pessoa certa._

- E quem seria a pessoa certa? Shinji?

_- Talvez, mas isso nos leva ao fato que você quer perguntar outro tipo de coisa para ele, certo?_ – indaga Eva 02, com um trejeito que divisa ser

sarcasmo.

- Odeio essa idéia de fusão mental! E não banque o engraçadinho comigo.

_- A engraçadinha, você quer dizer._

- Ahá! Então você é uma mulher! – respondi. Pelo visto, ela foi pega de surpresa, já que demorou a responder.

_- ... Sim, Asuka. Eu sou uma mulher ou o certo seria dizer, eu fui uma mulher. E como tal, devo dizer que se quer um conselho feminino, convide ele _

_para jantar._

- Você ta falando sério?

_- Seriíssimo! Você precisa de um tempo sozinha com ele. Para descobrir quais suas chances _– retorqui o ciborgue_ – Mas, tem que estar preparada para _

_ouvir algo que possa lhe desagradar._

- Entendo o quê quer dizer. O homem que minha mãe amava também a deixou por outra mulher. E embora Shinji e eu não tenhamos nada,

começo a achar absurdo colocá-lo como o salvador da minha felicidade. Ele Rei são particularmente unidos.

_- De qualquer maneira, você só saberá isso se o fizer, correto?_

- Sim. Obrigada pelo conselho... faz muito tempo que alguém me deu um conselho que fizesse sentido – comento triste, sem deixar isso

transparecer nos valores de sincronização. Atualmente, estava atingindo picos de 90% de sincronização, mas minha média eram exatos 86% em

meus treinamentos de combate. Não queria que minhas cifras fossem pelo espaço.

_- Asuka... eu... sinto muito_ – concluiu o ciborgue, preparando-se para o que parecia ser uma confissão iminente, quando explosões são ouvidas

do lado de fora do quarto de ativação. Ao que parece, uma série de bombas foram detonadas na Central de Nerv, fazendo com que o baquelite

jorre no tanque de prova e, antes que eu me desse conta, já estava imobilizando o quadril e a saída da faca progressiva da Unidade 02. A

Unidade 00 estava com baquelite até o peito, devido às diferenças de altura dos quartos de prova.

A comunicação com Operações foi cortada, o quê significa que algo estava terrivelmente errado.

Mas o quê?

* * *

_Surpresa, surpresa!_

_Falei que neste capítulo teríamos uma conversa entre G... (vocês sabem quem!) e Shinji; mas resolvi fazer uma sacanagem e chamar nossos_

_bons amigos da Clínica do Alzheimer (Seele) para uma ponta... e que ponta!_

_E quanto à Kaworu... Sim, eu sei que é OOC... mas qualquer coisa é melhor do que... aquilo! E sejamos francos: Hideaki Ano não ajudou a_

_imagem de Shinji ao colocar um adolescente já em crise existêncial e um mezzo clone, mezzo adolescente incomum que ainda por cima é um_

_Angel (dos bem ambíguos, por sinal!) na mesma sala, para dividir o quarto ou o chuveiro... como se Shinji já não fosse um prato cheio para os_

_Yaois de plantão?! Por isso, decidi que faria um Tabris diferenciado... vocês o verão no próximo capítulo..._

_Honestamente, a melhor coisa que fizeram sobre Kaworu, dentre as fics que eu li, foi a sábia decisão de transformá-la em mulher (em um fic em_

_espanhol, La que yo amo es? - no site de Seferino Rengel - que não consigo colocar o nome aqui, mas já dei a dica. Procurem na net e apelem para o _

_portuñol), mas isso não é uma fic Shinji X Harém. Já tenho problemas suficiente com_

_Maya, rs._

_E por falar em Maya, aqui vamos nós: devido à sua inocencia e por ela aparentar ser mais jovens que os outros membros de Nerv, achei que_

_seria mais fácil que ela se reconhecesse nos pilotos. E sua aparente inocência, a valentia de Shinji poderia soar como a idealização adolescente_

_do homem ideal. Antes que me chinguém, todo mundo imagina a pessoa ideal, por mais feministas que sejam. E quanto à questão dela e_

_Ritsuko, bem... acho que entre 4 paredes, não rola só pesquisa no escritório da Dra. Akagi!_

Quanto ao Proteus; uma das funções do protocolo é proteger toda a vida, por isso valorou o lado humano de Naoko Akagi. Por isso, decidi que

seria uma interessante reviravolta se MAGI deliberasse sobre a equação humana e chegasse à uma conclusão que nem mesmo Rei Ayanami

pudesse contestar. Ao aceitar o conceito que a vida humana é gerada no momento da complexidade celular avançada e não na concepção

(depois de tudo, estamos falando de uma cientista; assim que a opção teologica de vida no momento da concepção não se encaxairia (e de

quebra, nos traz a bela polêmica de Evangelion. Quando MAGI considera todos os clones como vidas independente, ele começa a deixá-las

desenvolver consciência indivídual, tornando-os incompatíveis com Rei. E G... resolve isso eliminando-as. Maldito bastardo!

_Arthur,_

_Realmente, Shinji é um lucky bastard! Honestamente, entre Rei. Asuka e Maya... seria uma questão do tipo: "ganhei dinheiro, economizo com o_

_futuro, ou gasto tudo me divertindo e vivendo a vida?" No lugar dele, senhorita Ibuki que se cuidasse! Mas a opinião do autor não entra em_

_consideração para o personagem. Pena..._

_Como você viu neste capítulo, temos algumas subtramas rolando. E parece que a ruiva está desconfiando de alguma coisa... No próximo capítulo_

_teremos algumas respostas, muita ação.... ou pelo menos é o que eu acredito._

_Uma nota da produção: como o capítulo anterior foi especial, ele utilizou quase totalmente meu colchão de capítulos, o que fez com que eu_

_literalmente escreva o capítulo do mês seguinte sem descanso. caso os capítulos próximos saiam atrasados, esse atraso será de, no máximo,_

_uma semana, por conta disso._

_Obrigado pela lembrança!_

_Estou feliz de não ter de fazer um capítulo especial de aniversário por mês! isso ia ser doloroso!_

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan Surfer!_


	15. A traição de Tabris

**Jogada ensaiada.**

POV.: Fuyutsuki

As agruras do meu posto. Agüentar meu antigo aluno nunca foi uma das maiores alegrias da minha vida. Contudo, dessa vez eu estou de acordo

com ele. O quê aconteceu não tem perdão. Ao que parece, a Seção 2 está precisando de um puxão de orelha. E cortesia de Gendo, será

extremamente divertido, vê-los se contorcerem.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi: - começou meu ex-aluno – não sofremos um, mas duas sabotagens... e seus homens não conseguiram prender um

único sabotador! Existem boas notícias para mim?

Nesse momento vi um bom comandante tremer pela sua vida. Eu e ele temos certeza que não chegará ao final de semana vivo à menos que Ikari

acorde de extremo bom humor nos próximos 2 dias. Péssimo sinal; ele tem o costume de literalmente matar o mensageiro quando não gosta da

mensagem.

- E quanto à Ryoji? – perguntei, tentando criar uma saída para o coitado. Se não vamos criar um problema maior – Onde ele estava?

- Ele estava em uma convenção fora do país. Mantemos nossa vigilância cerrada sobre ele.

- Então, se ele não esteve envolvido... quem...? – perguntou-se Gendo.

- Ryoji Kaji era um Roque? – sentenciei após um tempo.

- Sensei? – perguntou-me, o comandante.

- Procure os sabotadores entre o pessoal não essencial. De preferência no setor administrativo – comentei – Se tivesse estudado xadrez,

comandante, saberia que o Roque é uma jogada no qual o Rei troca de lugar com uma torre. Essa jogada faz com que a defesa do Rei seja em

troca de outra peça. Se analisarmos a situação, podemos dizer que ao insinuarem Ryoji Kaji como um espião, distraíram nossa intenção aos

espiões menos óbvios. E, sempre pensamos no pessoal em que nós pensaríamos procurar por último, devemos procurar primeiramente.

- Entendido. E mais alguma coisa? – ele olhou sarcasticamente.

- Se eu fosse você veria alguma outra revisão dos sistemas com a Dra Akagi. Não vejo sentido em fazer uma sabotagem apenas em função de

imobilizar a Unidade 02. Acredito que isso seja uma cortina de fumaça.

- Comandante...? – perguntou o agente da Seção 2.

- Já tem suas ordens.

* * *

**Revelações**

POV.: Kaworu Nagisa.

O conclave de conspiradores está animado hoje. Tanto que estão todos na mesma sala. Isso não acontece a muitos anos. Torna o meu trabalho

mais fácil.

- Chegou a hora de avançarmos contra o feudo de Ikari – disse Seele 04. não os conheço por nomes. Melhor assim.

- Tanto o pai, quanto o filho cairão! – conquista o 08. Sim, eles estão muito animados.

- E como está a produção dos Evas? – pergunta Seele 03.

- Completos e sendo transportados para o Japão. Chegarão aqui amanhã. Com isso, podemos dar o golpe em Ikari imediatamente, desde que

Nagisa faça seu trabalho.

- Acha que Sohryu pode ser usada como guia? Para a instrumentalidade?

- É uma possibilidade descartada, à menos que ela sincronize com a Unidade 01.

- Contudo, ela controlou a besta quando o filho de Ikari foi absorvido.

- E se pudermos quebrá-la, ela pilotará. – contestou Seele 05.

- Então tiraremos os dois Ikaris da jogada em um único golpe – disse o segundo em comando do conclave – E nosso homem, lá dentro?

- Ryoji está comprometido pela lealdade ao piloto da Unidade 01. Nagisa cuidará dele então.

- Junte-se à nós, Kaworu Nagisa – comandou Kiel Lorehnz, o único que eu sabia o nome – você será introduzido ainda hoje em Nerv. Seus papeis

estão sendo enviados nesse momento. Quando você receber a ordem deve matar ambos os Ikaris. Até lá, você deve se aproximar dos pilotos e

encenar uma amizade com eles.

- Não dará certo! – falo sorrindo, enquanto todos se viram para prestar atenção em minhas palavras.

- Ah... e por que não? – pergunta um velho irônico, que atende pelo número 07.

- A terceira criança é forte, contrariando as suas informações iniciais. Ele reforçou a primeira e a segunda. Sendo assim, o comandante tem 3

Unidades disponíveis. E seus pilotos passam a maior parte do tempo juntos. Graças à isso, a alma da Unidade 02 está desperta; não posso

sincronizar com um Evangelion com uma Alma desperta. E eles não poderão rastrear uma taxa de sincronismo com um piloto que não sincroniza. A

Unidade 00 é... errática.

- Do quê você está...? – Kiel começou a dizer, mas se cala quando vê minha surpresa. Estou ativando meu campo A.T, - Você é um Ange!!

Ouço os murmúrios de medo e incredulidade e sorrio ainda mais. Nada como poder ver a surpresa nos olhos das pessoas.

- Sim, sou Kaworu Nagisa, o clone que vocês prepararam como arma e também sou Tabris, o Angel do Livre Arbítrio. Sou consciente, posso tomar

minhas próprias conclusões e curso de ação. E decidi, neste caso, que quero ter um confronto com Shinji Ikari. Sem seus subterfúgios. Sem vocês.

Isso é o meu desejo. Meu livre arbítrio. – falo calmamente. Quando alguns deles procuram escapar, eu mudo a forma de meu campo A.T. para

obter espinhos e o expando, matando alguns dos homens que mataram milhões de Lillins para manter seus sonhos de poder.

- Por que você quer enfrentá-lo?

- Se vocês tivessem lido as escrituras sem sua visão distorcida, saberiam que no livro do Apocalipse, a Segunda Vinda não será através dos

primeiros métodos e, se na primeira vinda, foi para ensinar, na segunda vinda, a intenção é punitiva. Por isso que nós somos Angels. E com os Eva

Séries sob meu poder, podemos vencer qualquer inimigo.

- Oh... Deus – alguns gemeram. Ironicamente eles gemeram, chamando por um Deus que não acreditavam. Nesse momento, decidi que já era

demais e matei-os com meu campo. Agora só me resta esperar a chegada dos Eva Séries. Enquanto isso, decido que é hora de conhecer Tókio 3.

* * *

**O pedido.**

POV.: Asuka.

Olho-me no espelho pela quarta vez seguida. Quero estar perfeita para quando sair deste quarto. Não. Perfeita é pouco; quero ter a absoluta

certeza que eu esteja anatomicamente correta para os homens – apesar de só me interessar um, em especial. Minha colega de quarto arruma seu

futon e sentada, em minha cama, olha para meu nervosismo com um sorriso. Isso foi uma das coisas que nós acordamos com a nossa convivência:

temos a sorte e o azar de estarmos apaixonadas pelo mesmo homem. Mein Gott, se Shinji soubesse a sorte que tem...

No começo, achava que viver com Rei era uma punição pior do que perder meu Eva. Não só desistiria da minha independência como ganharia uma

concorrente direta para tentar algum movimento sobre Shinji no meu terreno (o apartamento), porque não tinha dúvidas que ele voltaria para cá.

Isso mudou após ver o local indigno onde ela morava. Toda a sua vida ela morou entre Nerv e aquela pocilga; não me admira que ela fosse tão

autista. Lógico que, Rei ainda tem seus segredos e estou igualmente curiosa de conhecê-los, mas dentro das brigas por espaço, marcação de

territórios e pequenas seções de terapia de choque com as irmãs Horaki, pudemos tirá-la desse isolamento e, pouco a pouco ela passou a

interagir com maior propriedade.

- Shinji é um homem de sorte – falou minha companheira, para me acalmar.

- Obrigada, Rei. É uma lástima que ele talvez não tenha percebido isso. Não concorda?

- Sim – disse amenamente – mas, aposto que você está disposta à demonstrá-lo sua boa sorte, não?

- Rei... eu – comecei a dizer, mas ela apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe... esse é o dia do seu ataque. Mas eu ainda não me rendi – comentou, enquanto saia – Acho melhor prepará-lo para sua

entrada triunfal.

- Obrigado, Rei... por tudo...

- Não se preocupe... vou usar seu guarda-roupa, quando sair com Shinji – disse, após fechar a porta. Quem diria que há pouco mais de 2 meses

atrás, ela tinha tanta sensibilidade quanto uma cenoura?

- Bom dia, Major... Misato! – pude ouvir através da porta como ela começou errado, conseguindo porém, se arrumar à tempo. Ela ainda tem que se

acostumar com Misato em modo caseiro – Bom dia Shinji-kun.

- Bom dia, Rei – contesta nossa tutora.

- Bom dia, Rei – disse, enquanto o barulho da torneira era extinto – espero que tenha dormido bem.

- Sim

Após uma boa conversa entre os quatro outros moradores, Misato gritou:

- Asuka! Se não sair desse quarto logo, seu café da manhã irá esfriar.

Bingo! Era o sinal que eu esperava para dar mais teatralidade à minha entrada. Abro a porta como se não houvesse problema algum no mundo.

Estou vestindo uma saia plissada xadrez, não muito conservadora, mas nada comparada ao shorts de Misato; uma blusinha rosa chá com os

dizeres, "You´re Welcome". Nunca imaginei que usaria esta peça, que ganhei como uma das muitas sacanagens que Hika costuma fazer conosco,

mas ao ver o rubor no rosto de Shinji, enquanto ele me observa, valeu a pena. Para completar o visual, meias ¾ negras e um sapato de cano alto.

- Bom dia à todos! – digo com naturalidade.

- Qual é a ocasião para estar arrumada logo cedo, Asuka? – pergunta Misato.

- Hoje não temos escola, Nerv não precisará de testes, há um mundo para descobrir... e Shinji vai me levar para sair!

A cerveja de minha tutora quase a afoga. Vejo que ela está fazendo um esforço para engoli-la e não acabar sujando-se toda.

Pobre Shinji... não está muito atrás. Acho que ele está à um passo de correr para o refrigerador de PenPen. Rei está olhando tudo isso, com

curiosidade, enquanto eu sorrio vitoriosa. A casa está tão silenciosa que dá para ouvir o vôo de uma mosca. Até que alguém decide quebrar o

silencio.

- Wark...? – e como se fosse coordenado, toda a vida volta à seus ocupantes.

- Shinji... que caladinho estavas! Isso não se deve esconder – burlou-se Misato, com um sorriso.

- Onde Ikari-kun lhe levará? – perguntou Rei, enquanto o pingüim de água quente olhava para o garoto, que ainda estava absorvendo a nova

informação.

- Eu penso em comprar-lhe roupas novas, almoçarmos em algum restaurante, nos reunir com a turma à tarde e quem sabe como terminaremos a

noite...

- Nada disso, vocês terminam a noite aqui 23 horas e nem um segundo à mais.

- Claro, Misato... como se você fosse estar aqui à essa hora para nos vigiar a entrada – retruco, com sorna.

- Do que está falando? Eu sou sua tutora responsável... de todos vocês, lembram-se? Além disso, tenho que assegurar que vocês não façam nada

que prejudiquem o futuro de vocês como pilotos e como pessoas.

- Não estava falando disso! – defendi a questão – Mas, se vamos levar a fama, por quê não?

Apenas eu notei que durante nossa discussão, nosso animal de estimação fez de tudo para tirar Shinji de seu estado de choque. Algumas bicadas

depois, ele finalmente consegue.

- Asuka...? – começa temeroso. Nem parece o super Shinji... e parte de mim, se enternece ao vê-lo dessa forma.

- Sim, Shinji... – agora vem a parte realmente divertida.

- Eu não deveria... tipo... ser consultado sobre seus planos?

- E por quê deveria?

- Porquê eles me envolvem!!

- Não me lembro de ter dito que eles o envolviam. – fiz-me de desentendida – Quando disse isso?

- Quando falou que ia sair comigo, lembra? Não me lembro de ter concordado com isso.

- Ah, mas deixe-me lembrá-lo de algo que disse antes do último Angel: "Eu sou Asuka Langley Sohryu e quando o quiser como namorado, você

não terá escolha!". Lembra-se disso?

- Ah... – começou a rememorar – mas eu não concordei com isso!

Chegamos ao ponto em que eu queria. Hora da cartada final. Levanto-me da cadeira e indo até onde ele está, puxo sua cadeira e me sento em

seu colo. Pelo canto do olho, posso ver como Misato está chocada e Rei... eu diria que olhando e aprendendo, pela sua cara concentrada. Nisso,

me encosto a seu rosto e beijo levemente seus lábios. E dessa vez, não estou tapando seu nariz!

Apesar de me preocupar com os sentimentos de minha colega de quarto, temos um tácito acordo que continuaremos amigas, quer ganhemos ou

perdemos essa batalha. Eu e ela sabemos que ela tem franca vantagem nessa história; por isso, decidimos que eu tomaria a iniciativa agora que

Shinji estava fora de perigo.

Estamos muito apegados e sinto algo apertando levemente minhas coxas, quando aumentei a intensidade do beijo. Não preciso de graduação

universitária para saber que ele está completamente abobado. E notoriamente excitado.

- Alguma objeção, Terceiro? – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Como esperado, não ouvi nenhuma negativa – Agora é melhor ir tomar um banho, Shinji...

cada segundo desperdiçado aqui é um segundo a menos comigo! – completei, saindo em direção à sala. Rei terminou seu prato de vegetais

grelhados e me acompanhou, deixando uma aturdida Misato e um pingüim que olhava para seu amigo com suprema indignação.

- Acho que preciso de mais uma cerveja! – disse minha tutora.

- Misato... pegue mais uma! – ouvi a voz de meu alvo.

- E então? – perguntei à minha amiga.

- Foi... interessante... meio ortodoxo, mas interessante – disse, enquanto pegava o controle remoto.

- Espero que eu não tenha passado dos limites... – perguntei, preocupada por ela.

- Não se preocupe, com isso. Não é nada que eu não possa superar – sorriu tranqüila.

* * *

**Expansão térmica.**

POV.: Shinji.

Eu não acredito em é coisa que deixei de acreditar quando fui abandonado por todos os meus entes queridos; muito tempo antes de vir para essa

cidade. E agora que estou preso à um dia inteiro com a companhia de Asuka Langley Sohryu, começo a acreditar que, se existe um destino, ele

joga contra mim. Não que ela está sendo desagradável... longe disso, é só que eu não consigo relaxar

- Shinji, relaxe! – disse a ruiva, segurando meu ombro. Ironicamente só fez com que eu me tencionasse mais – Posso saber por que está tão

tenso?

- Porque estou morrendo de medo – confessei – em algum momento, eu vou fazer alguma coisa que a levará de volta à ser a velha Asuka... e isso

é aterrador o suficiente.

- Baka! – sorriu-me – não existe uma velha Asuka... eu continuo sendo eu... só que mudei um pouco. Isso se chama crescimento. Você devia tentar

um dia!

- Ha...ha...ha... muito engraçado! Quando foi que você mudou tanto assim?

- Na verdade, eu sempre me senti em movimento, mas não como desde seu atropelamento. Isso me fez pensar e repensar na minha vida, minhas

atitudes e meus sentimentos; depois disso, eu fui paulatinamente sendo impulsionada pelas ações à minha volta. Agora chega de papo

psicológico; nós vamos comprar alguma coisa de roupa para você!

- Mas eu estou contente com o que eu tenho...

- Definitivamente você não vai ser visto comigo com o quê você está vestindo! Vamos começar por essa loja! – disse, puxando-me pelo braço. A

ultima coisa que eu queria era servir de manequim ambulante para os sonhos masculinos de Asuka, mas não tenho a menor idéia de como sair

daqui.

Entramos pela loja e, antes que a vendedora chegasse até nós, estou segurando uma verdadeira pilha de roupas. Quando minha cabeça para de

girar e eu começo a perceber, minha ruiva companheira e a vendedora me empurram cada vez mais peças de roupas através de um provador.

Quando termino de me vestir, saio para Asuka me dizer o quanto eu não sei me arrumar, trocar alguma peça que ela ache não combinar e me

manda de volta para o quarto de provas. Depois da terceira vez, quando estou no meio da troca de roupas, sinto a porta do provador se abrir e

olho assustado para a jovem que entra no provador.

- O quê você...? – tento perguntar, mas antes que eu perceba, ela me beija e eu sinto como se meu estomago desse um solavanco. Quanto mais

força ela põe no beijo, mais eu sinto minhas pernas falharem. Isso não pode ser bom... ou pior, pode ser melhor do que o de hoje de manhã.

- Certas oportunidade devem ser aproveitadas... – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Após uma sessão de beijos menos comprometedores, ela saiu enquanto a vendedora a olhava com espanto. Logo depois, eu saio completamente

vermelho e, com uma pilha de roupas separadas para a compra. Isso certamente melhorou o humor da vendedora e a fez fazer vista grossa à

nossa situação. Após pagarmos e sairmos da loja, Asuka me disse:

- Bom, já temos um guarda-roupa básico para você. Agora só vamos atrás de peças pontuais.

- Ta brincando? – espantei-me – Você ainda quer mais?

- Ora, Terceiro. Não acha que acabamos ta cedo assim? Ainda temos muito tempo... e muitos provadores – sorriu faminta. Deus, ela me dá

calafrios... dos bons e dos ruins quando faz isso.

Quando estávamos andando, acidentalmente esbarro com um outro garoto e algumas compras caem.

- Por quê não olha por onde anda? – irritou-se a alemã, tendo como alvo, o pobre rapaz. Imediatamente resolvi salvá-lo da situação:

- Desculpe. Foi culpa minha – intervi.

- Não foi nada demais – disse, quando me ajudou a pegar algumas sacolas. Foi quando percebi algo estranho nele. Seu cabelo era incomumente

cinza e seus olhos eram vermelhos... não vermelhos como Rei... mas de um vermelho escuro, quase como vinho... e havia algo nesses olhos que

me perturbou... não notei quando ele me entregou as sacolas, apenas percebi que ele saiu assobiando uma velha canção que me soava familiar.

- Shinji...?

- Shinji...?

**- Shinji!** – disse me despertado.

- O quê...? retomei assustado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou a ruiva, interessada.

- Você não vai acreditar...

- Tente.

- Sabe esse cara que acabou de sair? – perguntei. Vendo que ela assentiu - ... quando olhei nos olhos dele, senti como se alguma coisa dançasse

sobre meu túmulo.

- Não sei quanto à você, mas a não ser que ele seja um Angel, ele não tem muita chance de fazer isso, certo?

- Ou ele pode ser um admirador seu – comentei, tentando aliviar um pouco o clima.

- Sinto uma pontada de ciúmes? – retrucou Asuka, seguindo o jogo.

- Talvez... mas vamos seguir em frente – disse, pegando sua mão e levando-a para dentro do Shopping.

* * *

**Terreno estranho.**

POV.: Misato.

Os alarmes automáticos tocam e fazem com que eu tenha que limpar minha bagunça. Estou na entrada do Terminal Dogma e tenho que sair daqui

antes que as tropas da seção 2 que Gendo costuma mandar para guardar seus segredos. Felizmente eu bolei uma saída para essas emergências.

Saí dali e cheguei até um corredor "formal" e parti rumo a Central. Isso me poria a par das coisas.

- Qual a situação? – perguntei para Maya.

- Temos padrão de sinal azul que está aparecendo intermitentemente. O Sinal está vindo do centro de Tókio 3.

- E os pilotos?

- O sinal de Shinji e Asuka estão próximos ao local.

- Tirem-nos dali! E Rei?

- Ligou para nós. Está a caminho. Major, não temos confirmação visual.

- Como? Será que está vindo por debaixo da terra?

- Não tenho informação.

Entendi melhor o que a jovem queria dizer quando cheguei no Centro de Comando. Os monitores não mostravam nada. Nenhum objeto gigante

no ar. Sismógrafos não apontavam nenhum tremor.

- Temos que acreditar que isso está estranho demais... Maya, por que os sensores de longo alcance não nos avisaram com antecedência.

- Não tenho resposta para isso, Major.

- Maya, rode um programa de diagnóstico nos sensores de longo alcance – Pediu Ritsuko, enquanto entrava no Centro.

- Está atrasada! – comentei com sarcasmo.

- Sinto muito!

Vejo Maya teclando rapidamente e me pergunto quê tipo de vida alguém poderia levar para ser tão aficionado por estas máquinas. Aí, olho para

minha amiga e compreendo tudo.

- Sempai, os sensores de longo alcance foram erradicados.

- Como assim? – perguntamos em uníssono.

- Os sistemas foram destruídos. O MAGI não sabia como interpretar a informação dos postos avançados até que o Angel entrasse na esfera dos

sensores auxiliares.

- Quem poderia ter feito isso? – perguntou Hyuuga,

- Aposto em algum sabotador – disse Aoba.

- Mas os sistemas de Baquelite não estão conectados com sensores – defendeu a jovem técnica.

- Foi um ataque dentro de um ataque – ponderei gravemente – o ataque à Unidade 02 foi um engodo para encobrir o Hackeamento do sistema de

sensores. E para ajudar, o maldito Angel está incógnito... todo pessoal de observação... câmeras de vigilância da cidade. Usaremos o sistema de

detecção anticrimes municipal. Isso deve nos dar alguma informação. E quanto aos pilotos?

- Não parecem felizes, especialmente Asuka. Mas estão vindo. Felizmente eles estavam próximos a uma entrada.

- Estragamos o encontro dos dois. Espero que o Angel apareça, senão ela vai acabar comigo – suspirei conformada.

- Irrelevante. Ela cumprirá com o que for determinado – soou a voz de Gendo.

- Comandante? – perguntei.

- Não se preocupe, Major. Estou ouvindo o quê aconteceu e estou de acordo com as decisões tomadas. Prossiga com o trabalho.

- Certo! Mande os pilotos para cá. É melhor descobrirmos o quê eles irão enfrentar antes de colocá-los nos Evas.

Como se estivesse esperando sua apresentação, a porta do Centro se abre para a presença de Rei Ayanami, em seu plugsuit branco. Ela apenas

assente perante todos e se encaminha para o meu lado, de olho nos sistemas de segurança.

- Basicamente, o Angel está no perímetro de Tókio 3 não conseguimos localizá-lo. Ele não parece estar debaixo da terra, nem sobrevoando-a.

- Entendo Então ele poderia ser como o Angel que se infiltrou em Nerv?

- Ritsuko? – indaguei.

- Possível, mas improvável. Até agora os Angel não repetiram sua forma corpórea ou de ataque. Mas essa é sempre uma possibilidade.

Aproximadamente 20 minutos depois, chegam os outros pilotos em suas roupas e repleto de sacolas. Ou Shinji, no que o concerne estava lotado

de sacolas. Isso fez com que todos sorrissem dissimuladamente, pois o Comandante estava no recinto.

- Misato! Onde está o maldito Angel para que eu possa devolver-lhe o favor? – perguntou perigosamente, a alemã;

- Ainda não sabemos o quê houve, mas não conseguimos localizá-lo.

- **O QUÊ?!** Isso é alguma piada?! – disse, olhando com o canto do olho para o jovem que estava conversando com os técnicos.

- Sinto muito, mas o trabalho vem primeiro... veja o lado bom... agora você irá levá-lo novamente pois seu encontro ficou incompleto – Rei

completa, sorrindo à jovem. Ela entendeu e nos piscou um olho, sabendo o quê estávamos fazendo. Basicamente vendíamos Shinji pela nossa

segurança. E, ao que parece funcionou, pois ela exibia um sorriso radiante.

Todos estávamos concentrados em nossos deveres quando ouvimos a porta do Centro de Comando se abrir mais uma vez. Com ela, chegava um

adolescente da idade dos nossos adolescentes e, com o mesmo uniforme que Shinji costumava usar, pelo menos antes de sua expedição de

compras com a ruiva. No momento que o viu, Rei ficou imediatamente tensa. O quê estava acontecendo?

**- Você...?!** – gritou Shinji, surpreso.

- Quem é você? – perguntei.

- Meu nome é Kaworu Nagisa. Eu sou a quinta criança. Muito prazer.

- A quinta criança?! – perguntaram todos.

- Então você é Nagisa. Parece que é estranhamente pontual para dizer a verdade – disse Ritsuko.

- Rits...? – perguntei.

- Os papeis do Instituto Marduk chegaram à apenas 4 horas, Misato. Não é de se surpreender que você não saiba de nada. Especialmente

considerando a quantidade de relatórios que você tem no seu escritório.

- Ainda que seja o caso, você ainda não deveria estar aqui, Nagisa. Vou pedir para a segurança escoltá-lo para fora – ordenei. Quando um par de

agentes da Seção 2 chegaram e pegaram-no pelo braço, uma parede alaranjada surgiu, separando-o dos brutamontes.

- Isso é...? – perguntou aterrorizada Maya.

**- Um campo A.T.!** – respondi, sacando minha arma e atirando no garoto. A bala ricocheteou no campo e foi em direção do peito de minha velha

amiga, que foi salva de ter o coração perfurado por Shinji, que a tirou dali. Infelizmente ele recebeu o projétil no ombro.

**- Ah!** – ouvi ele gritar.

**- Shinji!** – gritaram Rei a Asuka e foram em direção de meu tutorado.

- Não é muito inteligente utilizar esse tipo de armamento, Major Katsuragi. Como percebeu, eu tenho um campo A.T. que me permite resistir aos

seus tiros... como estava dizendo, Sou Kaworu Nagisa, a quinta criança, enviado por Seele. Mas também sou Tabris, o do Livre Arbítrio. Seele

mandou-me aqui para espioná-los e, conseqüentemente matar Shinji e Gendo Ikari. Contudo, como disse há pouco, eu possuo livre arbítrio e

decidi que não o faria. Eu sou a marionete, mas decidi cortar os cordões e, como não poderia ser diferente, matá-los.

- Santo Deus! Seele nos enviou um Angel – disse o Subcomandante.

- Correto. Mas vir aqui ia de encontro aos meus planos, por isso decidi que seria educado de minha parte conhecê-los melhor. Além disso, tenho

uma proposta para fazer à você, Shinji Ikari...

O aludido estava com uma parte de sua camisa rasgada, enquanto tentava conter o sangue. Quando seu nome veio à tona, olhou para seu

interlocutor.

- O quê deseja?

- Veja só... minha missão oficial era matá-lo... e parte de mim concorda com o fato que você é, possivelmente, um oponente que mereça ser

derrubado por mim. Contudo, não posso simplesmente acabar com você agora... você está ferido... isso não seria uma luta justa.

- Um Angel? Preocupado com uma luta justa? – escarneceu Asuka.

- Efetivamente, Sohryu. Eu disse que tinha livre arbítrio e meu próprio sistema de valores. Eu quero enfrentá-lo, com sua Unidade 01 com sua força

total, em 3 dias. Isso deve dar tempo para que você se recupere desse infeliz acidente.

- 3 dias? – gritou Maya.

- Eu aceito seus termos. Daqui à 3 dias então – concordou Shinji.

- Esplendido. Agora há algo que eu gostaria de saber... – disse Tabris, olhando para o Comandante – Ahá! Como eu suspeitava. Sinto a energia

de meu pai fluindo pelo seu corpo!

O comandante tremeu levemente. Aposto que não era nem um pouco divertido ficar cara-a-cara com um Angel. Ele estava tão indefeso quanto

todos nós, mas era quase divertido vê-lo tentando manter a compostura.

- Sua morte libertará Adam e... – começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido.

**- Tabris!** – gritou meu protegido – Não manche nosso acordo, matando-o. Se você vencer-me, terminará com toda essa agonia planetária do

mesmo jeito. Se confia tanto em seu potencial para me dar 3 dias, pode esperar para matá-lo!

- Tem razão! Aguardarei com ansiedade a sua derrocada. – disse, batendo palmas de emoção - Apesar de que eu não sabia que você ainda se

importava com seu pai.

- Não me importo. Mas sei que matá-lo não terminará o problema, por enquanto. Além disso, tem muita gente que gostaria de fazer esse serviço –

sorriu com o comentário – não pode, simplesmente furar uma enorme fila só porque tem vontade!

- Nesse caso, eu me despeço de vocês. Na manhã do terceiro dia, Shinji Ikari. Um de nós encontrará sua morte. Espero que esteja em paz com

seu criador – disse isso, fazendo uma exagerada mesura e saindo.

Assim que julgou prudente, o Comandante agiu.

- Major Katsuragi, convoque a Seção 2 para que elimine o Angel antes que saia do Quartel General!

- Ignore está ordem – interrompeu o Subcomandante – Ganhamos 3 dias. Devemos nos preparar para este Angel.

- Sensei! – a voz de Comando saiu gélida, mas em contrapartida, o outro homem manteve seu papel firmemente. Nesse duelo de vontades, por

incrível que pareça, o Sub-Comandante venceu – Tem razão... Major, cancele a ordem. Dra. Akagi, dê um jeito neste ferimento que fez com que o

Piloto Ikari esteja sujando nosso piso. E Tenente Aoba, chame o encarregado de limpeza para dar um jeito nessa mancha de sangue.

- Claro, Shinji... obrigado por ter salvado meu rabo do Angel Shinji, de nada Maldito Rokobungi – meu protegido resmungou, enquanto Asuka, Rei,

Ritsuko e eu tirávamos dali, em direção à enfermaria.

* * *

**Abaixando as cartas.**

POV.: Ritsuko Akagi.

Ridículo. Faz meia hora desde que trouxe Shinji até aqui e a única coisa que consegui foi ouvir gritos histéricos de Asuka, a procura desenfreada

de Misato por uma lata de cerveja e agüentar a presença da maldita boneca de Gendo.

- Eu não acredito! – esbravejou a alemã, pela milésima vez – Que classe de segurança há nesta organização secreta de meia pataca que permite

que um Angel entre e chegue no Centro de Comando com uma facilidade maior do que Misato tem para achá-lo, quando chega bêbada!

- Asuka! – gritou a Major, que estava continuamente olhando para sua lata (milagrosamente) ainda fechada de Yebitsu.

- O quê?! Você viu a facilidade com que ele entrou aqui?! Viu como não pudemos fazer nada para impedi-lo?! Viu como não pudemos impedi-lo de

ferir Shinji?!

- Ah... ele não me feriu, lembra? – comentou Shinji, enquanto tirava a camisa, deixando à mostra seu ferimento. Sem que ele percebesse, um

movimento brusco da ruiva faz com que ela acerte levemente o ombro ferido, mas no estado sensível em que se encontrava, foi mais que

suficiente.

- Argh! – gemeu o jovem.

**- Shinji!** – gritaram todas em meus ouvidos.

- Muito bem, agora já chega! – sentenciei friamente – Todas vocês estão sendo convidadas a se retirar da minha enfermaria. Eu preciso me

concentrar nisso, antes que essa hemorragia se torna algo mais sério e não vamos conseguir isso, com seus gritos – apontei para a alemã – suas

lamentações alcoólicas – peguei a lata e a abri de uma vez – ou a sua... – parei, pensando do quê poderia acusar Rei – visão de abutre em cima

de mim!

- Visão de abutre...? – perguntou-me.

- **FORA!!** – expulsei-as.

Como resultado, elas saíram irritadas, mas por sorte, meu consultório era à prova de som. Isso significava que quaisquer berreiros de Asuka ou

Misato, ficariam do lado de fora da sala.

- Bem... Shinji... onde estávamos? – sorri, indo em direção dele.

- Não estávamos. Você não conseguiu chegar perto de mim ainda, lembra? – retorquiu com humor. Isso é algo que sempre me surpreende nele.

Uma disposição para sempre pegar algum aspecto da situação e tirar uma piada. Isso é bom, por que depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje, eu

preciso de um pouco de motivos para sorrir.

Começo olhando o ferimento, limpando-o e retirando a bala, que estava incrustada no osso. Isso foi doloroso para o jovem e, mesmo assim, ele

apenas grunhiu levemente, quando muitos agentes treinados da Seção 2 estavam choramingando abertamente. Ele cresceu muito em pouco

tempo.

- Agora o que eu vou aplicar é um biocomposto polimérico. Esta pasta vai preencher o caminho da bala até o osso, fazendo o papel da pele e dos

ossos. Quando seu corpo for cicatrizando o músculo, ele vai sendo absorvido com a pele. Ele já está misturado com um principio ativo da morfina,

de modo que reduzirá a dor e sua sensibilidade no braço, mas você poderá utilizá-lo normalmente. Eu calculo que com isso, uma recuperação total

em torno de 8 dias. E isso vai poder manter seu braço tão móvel quanto se não houvesse sido atingido por uma bala.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: você tirou essa ideia de um filme de ficção científica dos anos 80. Um no qual um monstro pega material sólido e joga um

composto, transformando ele em uma pasta, para cobrir seus ferimentos.

Observo surpresa ele. Jamais imaginei que, nesse admirável mundo novo pós-apocalíptico, encontraria alguém que conseguiria indicar com

tamanha precisão de onde tirei a ideia.

- Schwarzenegger? – não contive minha curiosidade.

- Danny Glover! – respondeu como se não fosse nada de mais.

- Isso foi na década de 90 – contra-argumentei.

- Mas a ideia foi apresentada no primeiro.

- Certo... certo! – dei-me por vencida, enquanto injeto o composto no ombro do jovem – e antes que pense nisso, nada de gritar como aquele

maldito monstro alienígena – vi quando o peito dele desinflou. E sorrio para mim mesma.

- Estraga prazeres! – chiou para que eu ouvisse.

- Shinji... posso fazer uma pergunta? – comecei como se não fosse nada demais. Contudo, isso não me deixa em paz. É errático demais para

alguém tão controlado como ele.

- Vá em frente.

- Por quê?

- Por quê o quê? – comentou, querendo que eu verbalizasse o que ele queria ouvir. Pequeno sacana.

- Por quê você me salvou se não gosta de mim? – franzi a testa.

- Arrependida que o fiz? – perguntou como se falasse do clima.

- Não é isso! Estou feliz por estar viva, mas não entra no quadro. Especialmente se você me hostilizou em todas as oportunidades que teve.

- Você é humana e, como tal, sempre possui a possibilidade de redenção de seus erros.

- Tão simples para você? – perguntei com sarcasmo.

- Pense pelo lado positivo: se eu não a salvasse, Misato sentiria-se culpada, Maya ficaria deprimida e Gendo... continuaria Gendo. Enquanto eu

estiver aqui, toda vida humana é sagrada. Mesmo a de Rokobungi Gendo. Não está nas minhas mãos matá-lo. Nem está nas minhas mãos, decidir

se você viver ou morrer irá afetar negativamente as pessoas à minha volta. Você já amou alguém?

- Por que está perguntando isso? – retorqui cautelosa.

- Apenas responda: já amou alguém tanto, mas tanto que sente que faria qualquer coisa por ela?

- Sim – respondi, pensando no pai dele.

- Foi correspondida?

- Você sabe a resposta.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas é necessário que você saiba essa resposta. Diga agora o que você acha de seu relacionamento com Rokobungi.

- Não fui amada como amei, satisfeito? – ladrei.

- Agora que você conhece a verdade, pode tomar decisões por si mesma.

- O quê foi isso tudo?

- A verdade vos libertará... essa frase remonta há mais de dois mil anos atrás, mas ainda é verdadeira. Você não pode mais se esconder atrás de

uma muralha de insensibilidade, esperando que a auto-imagem da fria cientista cure a dor da mulher Ritsuko. Olhe para os lados e veja quem são

as pessoas que estão à espera de um único sim. Isso pode lhe fazer maravilhas, Ritsuko – disse Shinji, enfaixando o ombro e parte do braço.

- Como ficou tão bom nisso? – perguntei.

- Morei com Asuka tempo demais. Antes disso, tinha meus tios.

- Não me refiro à isso. Você sabe que, se tudo o que fiz vier à tona, uma pena de morte seria igual ao troco de um café, comparado ao que eu

mereceria. Ainda assim você faz parecer tão simples.

Ele parou próximo à porta e virou-se para mim. De repente entendo por que tanta gente acredita nesse garoto. Seus olhos parecem livres de

qualquer maldade. Eu sei que isso não existe, mas quando olho para esses olhos, me faz querer que isso exista de verdade.

- Em primeiro lugar, não assuma para si, os crimes dos outros. Gendo tem os crimes dele, sua mãe, os dela e você, os seus; em segundo, confie

em seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Se as pessoas que dizem lhe amar forem verdadeiras, elas sentirão-se traídas por um primeiro momento, mas

sua redenção colocará nas mentes e corações delas que, uma segunda chance é necessária, válida e merecida. E, em terceiro: ponha-se um

pouco mais de crédito em você e naquilo que nós fazemos. Se salvarmos a humanidade, poderemos interceder por você, desde que sua redenção

seja verdadeira.

- Isso é idealismo puro e simples. Você sabe disso! – contra-ataquei.

- Pode ser, mas você chegou até aqui por seus sonhos, não foi? Ou foi pelos sonhos de outra pessoa?

- Honestamente, Shinji... já não tenho mais certeza. Será que cheguei até aqui por meu próprio esforço ou apenas para proteger o legado de

minha mãe. Um legado de morte, dor e corrupção.

- Vou lhe dar uma coisa para pensar, então: se você chegou até aqui por si mesma, isso quer dizer que você realmente amou Gendo Rokobungi;

se esteve presa ao luto de sua mãe todo esse tempo, será que isso não a fez assumir o papel de Naoko Akagi no papel de prostituta particular do

Comandante? Isso faz toda a diferença do mundo, doutora. Pense nisso.

Vejo como aquele garoto sai de meu consultório e me deixa com a palavra na boca. E, pela primeira vez, sinto inveja de Yui, não pelo pai, mas pelo

filho que ela colocou no mundo.

* * *

**Plano?**

POV: Shinji.

Saindo do consultório, encontro a cara de poucos amigos de minha amada tutora. A lata de Yebitsu não está mais em sua mão. Se isso não

resolveu o problema, é um sinal de que coisas terríveis estão para acontecer.

- Venha comigo, terceira criança! – disse.

- Misato...? – perguntei, tateando o terreno.

- Vamos conversar!

- Asuka e Rei vão conosco. – impus. Quando Misato se torna a implacável Major Katsuragi, normalmente me dá um pouco de medo, sou obrigado a

admitir. E se ela pretende me matar, pelo menos quero algumas testemunhas.

- Tudo bem, por mim... – disse, com evidente desgosto. Dando-nos as costas, seguiu em direção do elevador.

- Shinji? – inquiriu-me minha colega de apartamento – isso é normal? Essa mudança de humor?

- Na verdade não, Rei. Mas quando ela está nesse estado, não nos resta mais do que seguir-lhe e tentar ficar fora do caminho.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Asuka concordava com isso. seguimos em silencio até a plantação de melancias que Kaji protegia. Asuka e Rei estavam

maravilhadas com o fato de haver uma horta comunitária dentro do Geofronte, especialmente cuidada e idealizada pelo ex-tutor de Asuka. Misato

e eu já a conhecíamos.

**- Você sabia disso, não?!** – explodiu a mulher, causando com que todos nós déssemos um passo para trás.

- Sabia o quê, Misato? – perguntei. Enquanto pudesse daria voltas e voltas no assunto. Quanto maior a dissuasão, melhor. Essa era a estratégia

que Kaji usava quando se encontrava às voltas com o furacão Katsuragi.

- Sobre o que Nagisa disse! – retorquiu, cortando minha rota de saída – Isso sobre Adam, Gendo e toda essa coisa. Não há como você ignorar isso

tudo.

- Honestamente, Misa-chan, não sabia de tudo. Tinha algumas desconfianças, mas pelo menos faz mais sentido que pensar que o Comandante

está fazendo isso para o bem da humanidade. Agora sabemos por quê os ataques são aqui.

- Por que você acha que seu pai.. digo... o Comandante teria o poder de Adam?

- Dominação mundial ou exterminar a humanidade. De qualquer modo, se ele tiver o poder de um Angel, só o torna ainda mais perigoso.

Especialmente se o que Tabris disse sobre Seele for verdade. Provavelmente a organização tinha um plano para desfazer de Gendo.

- Por que você o chama de Tabris?

- Porque eu terei que matar um ser consciente em 3 dias. A melhor maneira de fazê-lo é tentar pensar nele como o 17º Angel. Mesmo porque, eu

estarei assassinando um ser humano.

- Sinto muito por colocá-lo nessa situação. Você já o conhecia?

- Eu esbarrei com ele quando estávamos no shopping. Agora pensando nisso, não foi tão casual quanto eu pensava.

- E qual é seu plano? – perguntou-me.

- Ainda não tenho certeza. Mas vou pensar em alguma coisa. A única certeza é que tenho que derrotá-lo.

**- E quanto à nós, seu idiota?!** – inquiriu Asuka – **O quê você pensa que nós faremos? Tomaremos chá, enquanto você luta contra o Angel?**

Rei assentiu com sua companheira de quarto.

- Eu não pensei nisso! Vocês serão meu trunfo tático. Não devemos acreditar que enfrentaremos uma situação igualitária.

- Ahá! Então você já tem um plano? E o quê faremos com relação ao Comandante?

- Não sei, mas acho que os homens da Seção 2 que estão vindo para cá, tirarão essa decisão de nós – disse Rei, tomando conta da situação. Nos

viramos para ela e ela apenas aponta para os homens de terno preto que vem em nossa direção.

- Shinji Ikari! Major Katsuragi! O Comandante requere a sua presença imediata.

- Está bem! – disse minha tutora.

- E quanto à nós? – contestou a ruiva.

- Não se preocupem. Sairemos dessa "reunião" e lhes encontraremos. – disse, agradando ambas.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio até o escritório escuro, no coração da estrutura. Assim que passamos da porta, os agentes nos ignoraram e ficamos

por nossa própria conta, enquanto enfrentamos os dois membros do esquadrão de comando de Nerv.

- Está decidido que você ficará de sobreaviso no Geofronte, pelos próximos 3 dias – falou Gendo sem rodeios.

- Eu me recuso! – falei fortemente. Como esperado, ele simplesmente me deixou falando.

- Irrelevante! Sua opinião não está sendo levada em conta.

- Mas deveria. Principalmente porque eu sou a única coisa que impede Tabris de colocar as mãos em você!

- Então ainda acredita que é insubstituível?

- Bom, Seele queria mandar um substituto e – parei, fazendo drama – nós enviaram um Angel. Acho que seu estoque de pilotos treinados está

baixo.

- Major Katsuragi, essas são minhas ordens.

**- Mas, Senhor...!** – começou a protestar, Misato.

- Ele estará confinado ao Geofronte, mesmo que tenha que ficar em uma cela. É minha decisão final.

- Está bem – decidi – pelo menos, me dê 1 hora e meia para falar com algumas pessoas e depois ordene uma evacuação em Massa, como fizemos

contra o 11º Angel.

- Não iremos instaurar o pânico na população – contestou Rokobungi.

- Eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso. acho que é melhor lutarmos sozinhos na cidade. Sem civis.

- E acha que lhe daremos crédito apenas pelos seus pressentimentos? – sorriu, sarcástico.

- Deixe-me dizer uma coisa: Tabris sabe sobre o seu segredo sujo. Aí, eu estou em dúvida se combato ele ou deixo-o matá-lo.

- E destruir a humanidade? – perguntou-me o Subcomandante.

- É sempre uma ideia. Especialmente se considerarmos, o seu plano secreto.

- Meu plano secreto?

- Ah sim. E eu sabia que Seele podia jogar uma chave na sua engrenagem. Se o que Tabris disse, for verdade, você está em posição privilegiada

com seus planos. Exceto, por uma coisa... eu sei boa parte dos seus segredos, mas você não sabe dos meus!

- Devo me sentir lisonjeado?

- Não necessariamente. Eu acho melhor você ficar preocupado. Especialmente quando eu posso uni-lo à minha mãe. É possível sacá-la do EVA.

Mas eu duvido que essa seja sua intenção.

- Não fale do que não sabe. Meus motivos são meus. E o quê você pode fazer, que duas gerações das melhores cientistas não conseguiram?

- Duas gerações que tinham interesse em você! – retorqui – Além disso, eu sou provavelmente, a única esperança de vocês descobrirem o

conteúdo da página perdida.

Os dois homens que comandavam se tencionaram ao ouvir a menção da página perdida. Considerando a situação, esse é provavelmente um de

meus últimos trunfos.

- Como você...?! – perguntou-me Gendo.

- O contato com o Angel...? – considerou Kozou Fuyutsuki.

- Isso mesmo, Fuyu-sensei.

Misato olhou-me espantada. Ela estava fazendo as conexões necessárias.

- Então foi por isso que você, nos levou...? – perguntou-me.

- Isso mesmo, Misato. Eu lhes disse que havia algo nas lembranças que era de suma importância para NERV.

- Mas o quê é essa página perdida?

- Nada que lhe diga respeito, Major – contestou Gendo.

- Pelo contrário, Comandante. ela, mais do que ninguém tem o direito de saber. Especialmente pela expedição Katsuragi – vi como ela se encheu

de tensão com o nome da expedição – Há muitas décadas, em 1947, foram encontradas os 930 documentos que foram denominados edições do

Manuscritos do Mar Morto. nele, estavam alguns fatos que poderiam ser descritos como previsões. Algumas passadas e outras futuras. Os

manuscritos são, em média, 1.000 anos mais antigos que o Antigo testamento. Dizem que foram escritos pelos essênios. Essa parte está

catalogada e é de público acesso. Contudo, há uma parte dos documentos que falam sobre a chegada dos Angels, essa parte foi catalogada como

confidencial. E, nessas páginas confidenciais, há uma página perdida... que não pode ser decodificada. Estudiosos de todo o planeta tentaram, em

vão entender do que se tratava essas escrituras. Isso não resultou em nada. Pelo menos até eu aprender a linguagem e os outros textos.

- E por isso, você decidiu colocar essa informação sob hipnose? – perguntou o Subcomandante.

- A razão é simples: não confio no Comandante para ter essa informação. Agora estou disposto à partilhar essa informação. Nos meus termos.

- Ikari...? – disse-lhe o seu substituto – O quê acha?

- Como podemos ter certeza?

- Não podem. Mas não terão que fazer grandes concessões para isso. é uma proposta válida para vocês. Economizar recursos e ganhar um prêmio

importante, especialmente, depois de Seele.

Observei a sua posição marca registrada e pude percebê-lo sorrindo.

- De acordo. Duas horas e meia depois de sair daqui, será expedido uma ordem de evacuação da cidade, válida por 5 dias. Kensuke Aida será

trazido aqui após o confronto, assim como Ryoji.

* * *

Bem, bem bem... parece que chegou a hora de Tabris brilhar em sua entrada triunfal no Geofronte. pelo menos nos próximos 3 dias.

Este capítulo foi necessário para responder uma coisa básica: se supõe que todos os Angels sintam a ressonância com Adam... logo, como diabos

trabalhando incógnito em NERV, Tabris confundiu a presença dele com a de Lillith? Sempre achei que isso era meio furo de roteiro, mas tudo bem...

Asuka parte para o ataque e, pese ao final do dia, ela conseguiu marcar seu terreno. E agora, Shinji lhe deve um replay. poderá ele fazer alguma

coisa para quitar essa dívida nos 3 dias de confinamento que lhe restam?

O autor parará de fazer essas perguntas ridículas?

Só saberão as respostas em um mês!

Uma parte do mistério é revelada. agora sabemos quais são as informações que Shinji trancou em sua mente. Originalmente, a página secreta

poderia ter informações sobre os Angels posteriores, mas quando decidi que isto não procederia. atentei para a possibilidade de construir o rumo

que já tenho em mente, e não vou fazer Spoiller.

_Arthur,_

_Concordo contigo em gênero, número e grau! kaeoru tinha potencial para ser qualquer coisa, mas foi transformado naquilo... patético. Mas como Eva é um _

_anime "precursor do movimento Emo" (insira aqui as lamúrias de Shinji) provavelmente tinha que ter alguém mais sexualmente ambíguo que Maya. _

_Também espero que possa dar a ele uma morte digna, na sola da bota do Eva Unidade 01... mas isso não é Spoiller. É só meu desejo, puro e sincero. Mas _

_a inspiração é algo que quando bate, não tem jeito, só nos resta seguí-la._

_Quanto à Asuka, isso vai desencadear algo, ou ela irá parar por respeito à sua recém-adquirida amiga? Se ela desistir de luta, será Asuka Langley Sohryu? _

_É o quê veremos a seguir!_

Nos Lemos,

Fan Surfer.

Ps.: desculpem o atraso, mas essa cena final deu ainda mais trabalho. E preguiça!


	16. Prelúdio para o Fim

**Encontros e despedidas.**

**POV.: Rei.**

Enquanto nos dirigimos para o carro, vejo Shinji fazer ligação para nossos amigos, convidando-os para irem em uma lanchonete, onde

costumávamos nos reunir... pelo menos antes dos recentes acontecimentos. Ao meu lado está uma confusa e triste Asuka Langley Sohryu...

provavelmente desanimada pela perspectiva de sua noite ter sido adiada pela presença do 17º Angel. Logicamente, minha função como amiga é

animá-la.

- O que há de errado, Asuka-chan? – pergunto iniciando uma conversação.

- Maldito Angel... por quê justo hoje? – levou-me para longe, visando não atrapalhar a conversa de Shinji ao telefone – Estávamos muito bem e

ele estava realmente se divertindo e eu... – parou ao continuar – desculpe Rei-chan... não sei se isso pode...

- Me magoar? – perguntei – Eu tenho confiança nas minhas habilidades... e, não acho que perderei para você... contudo, me intriga saber que

depois de nossa convivência, você me acha tão frágil. Por quê seria?

- Não é que eu a ache frágil, Rei... é só que quando os sentimentos entram em questão é um nível totalmente novo, entende? – justifica minha

colega de quarto.

- Entendo... você acredita que eu me magoaria com a sua felicidade... não se preocupe com isso, Asuka-chan. Se Shinji-kun estiver feliz com

você... parte de mim estará feliz... – sorriu – a outra parte irá colocar veneno em seu almoço, confortarei Shinji-kun durante seu funeral e farei amor em seus lençóis sempre que possível – disse, abraçando-a lateralmente. Essa é uma das alegrias que eu descobri em relação aos meus sentimentos. Ainda estou aprendendo a encaixar alguns traços como ironia e sarcasmo nos momentos certos, mas creio que dessa vez, eu consegui.

- Rei-chan? – chamou-me minha amiga.

- Sim, Asuka-chan?

- Da próxima vez que resolver brincar... tire essa cara de maníaca homicida da cara... ela realmente convence! – sorriu a alemã.

- Entendo... não era minha intenção assustá-la... mas eu não disse nenhuma brincadeira – sorri, confiante. Quando ela parou e olhou-me, apenas sai do raio de ação de seu braço e me virei, mostrando a língua para ela.

- Vadia – sorriu para mim. Este era um sorriso tranqüilo. Quem a conhecera quando chegou no Japão, provavelmente não acreditaria que ela era capaz de sorrir assim.

- Bruxa – respondi no mesmo tom, entrando no banco traseiro do carro. Junto à Shinji. Asuka não brigou, realmente por isso. ela adorava sentar-se no banco do carona... mesmo que a motorista seja a Major Katsuragi.

* * *

**Doce Reunião**

**POV.: Kensuke Aida**

Chego à lanchonete primeiro que todos. Por um acaso do destino, estava vindo para cá, comprar umas pizzas para levar à casa de Kanda, de modo que precisava apenas pegar uma mesa maior para todos. Normalmente, hoje seria uma noite comum de sábado à noite, onde geralmente comemos pizza na casa da família Furukawa e, o fato de eles contarem com a minha presença ainda me constrange um pouco. Ainda me lembro da cara de pouquíssimos amigos do pai dela; aquele olhar de: "se ousar beijar minha garotinha, rapaz, eu juro pelo que há de mais sagrado que sou capaz de castrá-lo e usar seus testículos como bolas de pingue-pongue". Nada como sogros amorosos que cuidam dos interesses familiares.

Kimi não falou nada sobre isso, mas pude ver que ela estava se deliciando com isso. Depois nos contou que isso se devia ao fato que ela jamais exporia seus namorados à esse espetáculo, sem ter previamente visto o que seu pai diria do namorado de sua irmã mais velha. 60 segundos mais velha é verdade, mas nessas horas, Kimi adorava o status de caçula. Felizmente, minha situação melhorou quando ele soube que éramos amigos de Shinji, Rei e Asuka... isso significava que alguém sempre estaria nos vigiando de perto. Pelo menos é o que ele acha e não serei eu à quebrar-lhe a ilusão.

Hans e Sinclair dispuseram-se à buscar as meninas. Com uma ligação, pedi para Shinji aproveitar a carona de Misato e pegar Hikari. Assim todas as bases estavam cobertas e não teríamos que esperar por uma mesa com tantos lugares.

Como era de se esperar, minha namorada me recebe com um beijo elucidativo do quanto ela sentiu minha falta durante toda a semana. A razão disso é que fui visitar a família de Touji, enquanto ela ficou em Tókio 3 por conta de familiares que vieram de visita.

Mari continua odiando Shinji, mas consegui lhe mostrar que matá-lo seria uma ofensa à nossa amizade. Como disse ao meu amigo, eu cuidaria de sua irmãzinha como se fosse a irmã que não tive. Se bem que ela se tornou isso para mim há muito tempo atrás.

- Senti sua falta, Ken – sorriu-me compreensiva – como foi com os Suzuharas? – perguntou-me enquanto olhava em torno do local, procurando Hikari com a vista.

- Excelente, Kanda! Mari está melhor e parece ter aceitado a situação. Ela não quer mais matar Shinji, mas não quer mais vê-lo. O tempo realmente faz maravilhas. Já o Senhor Suzuhara decidiu que Mari terá que fazer terapia a fim de se livrar desse ódio. Mas tirando esses detalhes, a nova vida deles está completamente fantástica. Ele mandou uma carta para seu pai... ao que parece eles trabalhavam no mesmo setor, em turnos diferentes.

- E... o quê diz essa carta?

- Provavelmente para seu pai me castrar – sugeri, sorrindo – pelo menos foi isso que ele me disse que escreveria.

A conversa continuou amena até a chegada do já famoso carro de Misato. Isso significava que o resto de nossa quadrilha havia chegado. Curiosamente, Misato havia optado por ficar conosco, o que demandou mais uma cadeira na mesa. Normalmente ela declinava nosso convite, mas hoje o simples pedido de Shinji fez com que ela reconsiderasse. Uma vez feitos os pedidos, cada grupo de dois ou três pessoas entraram em um mundo de conversas paralelas. Todos estávamos no meio de nossas conversas pessoais, enquanto colocávamos os recém-chegados na conversa. Era uma coisa nova para todos... não apenas Misato e Shinji, mas a própria Asuka e Rei estarem conosco depois de tanto tempo. Sempre a chamávamos, mas elas simplesmente pareciam ocupadas demais para sair com todos nós. Apesar de que, eventualmente elas se apresentavam para a noite de garotas, que Hikari organizava em sua casa, quando uma polida tosse se fez escutar e, num passe de mágica. olhávamos para a troca de palavras entre Shinji e Misato para uma preparação de declaração de meu amigo.

- Alguns devem estar se perguntando o porquê de alguém que não aparece por aqui à tanto tempo, de repente pede a presença de todos aqui. Como a melhor forma de dar uma notícia ruim é dá-la de uma vez, aí vai... em aproximadamente 2 horas será expedido um alerta de evacuação de Tókio 3, válido para 5 dias. Dentro de, 3 dias, um Angel atacará a cidade. Eu queria todos vocês reunidos aqui, porque eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso e penso que talvez seja a última vez que estamos aqui unidos. Eu vim até aqui para dizer que não poderia ter amigos melhores que vocês – disse olhando-nos nos olhos – e nem família melhor que vocês – disse olhando Asuka e Rei – e igualmente tutora melhor que você, Misato.

Todos estamos impactados com a última declaração de meu melhor amigo; de todas as vezes que ele enfrentou algum Angel, era a primeira vez que ele estava se despedindo. Todos pudemos ver que, inacreditavelmente, Rei Ayanami, a menina iceberg estava sorrindo na direção de Shinji. Olhei em direção dele, que estava com a cabeça baixa e entendi... nesse momento, meu sorriso se faz presente, como o de Rei.

- Que astral mais baixo, Shin-chan... nem parece você! – disse uma voluptuosa motoqueira, enquanto acerta seu amigo de infância com o capacete. Claro que aquilo vai deixar marcas amanhã, mas ele mereceu pelo baixo astral.

- Angie...?! – perguntou surpreso meu amigo, enquanto massageava sua cabeça, onde o capacete bateu – como você...?

- Estou aqui para uma visita para um amigo meu que é um verdadeiro leão em combate, mas não o vejo por aqui... ele deve estar escondido embaixo desse covardão aqui.

- Escuta aqui sua... – começou Asuka, mas eu a detenho. Se alguém poderia tirar Shinji daquele estado depressivo, era exatamente sua velha amiga e confidente. E se para isso, ela tinha que usar um boken... que o fosse.

- Ponha-se em guarda, Shin-chan... dessa vez eu vou limpar o chão com você! – disse, jogando a arma para ele.

- Não estou com humor para isso... – começou a dizer, mas foi impedido pelo ataque da jovem. Angelina Mackenzie não estava pegando leve e Shinji entendeu isso. Ela estava colocando o coração naquela disputa.

**- Misato! Faça alguma coisa!** – exigiu Asuka, preocupada – ele já teve um ferimento à bala hoje... vai saber o que aquela maluca pode fazer com ele?!

- Ele levou um tiro?! – faço com que minha voz seja a do grupo, enquanto todos nós estamos preocupados com a reação de Shinji, vimos que Angie tinha lhe obrigado a defender-se seriamente.

- Sim... ele levou um tiro. E como podem ver, está lutando de igual para igual com Angelina, de modo que se ela pode retirar esse pessimismo de Shinji, não me importa que ela lhe dê uma surra inesquecível.

Diferentemente da primeira vez, eles ainda não tinham se tocado e nem davam muito espaço entre as mesas. Se naquela primeira vez tinha sido divertido vê-los, agora era uma cena terrível de certo modo. Duas pessoas que se adoravam e não queriam ferir os outros, mas que não estavam dispostas a desistir e tampouco perder suas chances de vitória. Como era de se esperar, muita gente veio ver o show improvisado e, mesmo os funcionários estavam satisfeitos com o desempenho dos dois em não sujarem o local e nem assustarem os outros clientes. Saio da mesa para conseguir uma melhor visão e peço licença para um garoto de olhos vermelhos e cabelo prateado. Ele apenas assente e me dá um espaço para que eu filme os detalhes da batalha.

- Ele é realmente bom, não é? – pergunta-me o garoto.

- Sim ele é. Mas essa não é a sua verdadeira força – respondi com orgulho de meu amigo.

- E qual seria? – pergunta-me de volta. Olho-o surpreso e noto que, provavelmente ele estudava em nossa escola, pelo uniforme.

- Sua vontade de vencer. Meses atrás, ele já teria perdido para ela rapidamente. Agora ele está usando a altura dela a seu favor, impedindo-a de ter alguma vantagem.

- Entendo. Ele é um bom guerreiro, pode-se dizer – murmura para si mesmo. Decidido à prestar atenção na luta, continuo gravando todos os lances até o final. Surpreendentemente para todos, Angelina aumenta o ritmo de seus golpes até romper a defesa de Shinji, mas este se recompõe antes de uma estocada e esquivando-se de um golpe, faz com que o boken de Angie saia de suas mãos, em direção à Misato que, segurando uma lata de Yebitsu, impede com a outra que o boken acerte outra pessoa.

- Quem... diria... Shin-chan... – ofegou a garota – você melhorou muito... em pouco tempo...

- É verdade... mas você me forçou... dei tudo de mim... e ainda assim... quase não pude vencê-la..

- Mas ainda assim conseguiu... do mesmo... modo... que vencerá... o Angel...

- Angie... – Shinji segurou-a pelos ombros – Obrigado.

- Senhoras e senhores: com vocês, Angelina Mackenzie e Shinji Ikari! – anunciei, pegando a mão de cada um e levantando-a para o ar. nesse momento, viram que uma pequena multidão tinha vindo ver a luta dos dois e estavam aplaudindo vibrantemente.

Voltamos para a mesa, parando para alguns cumprimentos à ambos e algumas cantadas em cima de Angie, que apenas pediu o boken de Shinji emprestado. Como resultado, nenhum abusado chegou perto dela novamente.

- Então temos mais 1h30 antes do aviso, certo? – perguntou Kanda, para Misato

- Sim.

- Nesse caso é melhor que façamos com que elas valham a pena! – disse, me beijando de uma maneira única. Ela estava faminta e demorei um pouco em acreditar que essa era a minha "recatada" namorada. Mas quando ela toca minha coxa, eu me deixo levar no beijo. Ao fim do que parecia um ano ou mesmo a própria eternidade, ela olha para todos em nossa mesa como sinal de desafio – quero ver quem é... capaz de fazer melhor que isso!

- Não se ache tanto, irmãzinha – censurou Kimi, enquanto pegava Sinclair de jeito, abrindo o botão de sua blusa e beijando-o com total voracidade. Todos olhávamos para os dois, quando ela pegou a mão do nosso irlandês de estimação e colocou em seu seio esquerdo.

**- Hikari!** – gritou Asuka – Você não vai gritar algo falando coisas do tipo, "vocês estão vivendo em pecado?" – pelo sorriso da demônia, pude ver que ela estava se divertindo com os modos de sua melhor amiga.

Sorrindo, a representante de Classe Hikari Horaki fez algo que jamais imaginaríamos que ela faria: simplesmente soltou seu cabelo. Sem as costumeiras chuquinhas em seus cabelos, ela instantaneamente parecia mais velha e por que não dizer, mais atraente. Foi aí que, enquanto nós estávamos pasmos com essa nova atitude, perdemos o momento em que ela puxou Hans para si e o beijou com sofreguidão. Nesse momento era oficial, estávamos todos enlouquecendo e a última notícia que um Angel viria em 3 dias e o maior matador de Angels da NERV estava achando que não conseguiria foi a gota d'água.

- Asuka? – chamei-a pelo nome. Minha voz parecia assustada

- O que é, Nerd? – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Aquela é a Hikari...? – perguntei.

- E aquilo é o Hans... certo? – perguntou Kanda.

- Sim e sim.. – respondeu-nos

**- O mundo tá perdido!** – rimos, enquanto os outros continuavam em seus universos.

- Bom Shinji – começou Misato, despreocupadamente – ao que parece você é o novo santo casamenteiro de Tókio 3!

- Sim... é melhor que Santo Antonio! – retorquiu Angie.

Enquanto isso, Asuka estava visivelmente incomodada com a situação. Não era segredo para ninguém que ela e Rei disputavam o coração de Shinji e todos os seus amigos beijando-se entre si, no que poderia ser a última reunião do grupo não estava lhe ajudando. Foi quando Rei sussurrou algo na orelha da alemã e ela pareceu reluzir em alegria. Tudo o que vimos depois foi ela pendurada no pescoço de Shinji, literalmente desnudando-o com os olhos.

- Rei, – sussurrei em seu ouvido – o quê disse para ela?

- Que não tinha interesse em fazer essas coisas no meio de tanta gente... preferia fazê-lo em privado, mas ela poderia seguir a correnteza. – diz, sorrindo.

Quando estava prestes à voltar para meu lugar, sou detido pelo braço de Misato que, inesperadamente, me beija.

Tudo bem... ok... eu sonhei com isso. o que não queria dizer exatamente que eu achava que isso aconteceria, nem em um milhão de anos! Eu tento resistir o máximo possível à isso, mas Deus e Kaji são testemunhas que ela beija maravilhosamente bem. tento sair de seu agarre, mas ela não me libera com facilidade... meus olhos procuram Kanda, como um pedido de ajuda, mas ela parece estar chateada, não furiosa. Confuso demais, me deixo levar até o final. Quando ela me libera, todos estão olhando para nós. Estou morrendo de vergonha, enquanto Misato está com um semblante terrivelmente relaxado.

- Isso prova que a experiência ainda ganha da juventude – sorri para Angie – Mas reconheço que você fez um excelente trabalho, Kanda. Kensuke está muito bem treinado para responder à você! – diz a Major, enquanto saca um maço de notas e paga para a minha namorada (e possivelmente bookmaker). Outras pessoas fazem o mesmo.

- O quê eu perdi? – perguntei confuso. Misato sorriu com a minha confusão.

- Nosso objetivo aqui é nos divertirmos e fizemos uma aposta na qual o objetivo era seduzir Kensuke – comentou com malicia – eu apostei em minhas chances contra Kanda. Hikari e Asuka apostaram comigo. Rei e Kimi apostaram junto com Kanda. Assim queríamos saber quem você preferia: a fantasia – diz, apontando para ela – ou a realidade. E então o quê achou?

- Acho que vocês são insensíveis – digo olhando para Kanda, que parece não se abater – como podem brincar com uma coisa dessas? E quanto à Sinclair, Hans e Shinji? Como eles entram nessa aposta de vocês?!

- Eles não entram – se apressou em acalmar-me, Hikari – os beijamos porque quisemos.

- E se serve de consolo, amor – veio até mim, uma sedutora Kanda, com aquele olhar que fazia com que eu esquecesse metade das palavras que já tinha aprendido – Misato-san me deu algumas dicas de como recompensá-lo – e sussurrou-me – à menos é claro que não lhe interesse algumas brincadeiras com chocolate, leite condensado e meu corpo.

Sou obrigado à admitir, ela pode me fazer sentar, rolar e fingir de morto quando ela quiser. Sei que deveria ser mais decidido, mas ambos sabemos aonde exatamente terminaremos, então para quê o esforço? – Não gostei da atitude!! – digo, fazendo birra. Ela sorri vitoriosa

Shinji se acercou até onde eu estava e deu-me uns pequenos tapinhas nas costas, compreensivelmente. Isso significou que ele sabia que eu não tinha a menor chance de reverter a situação... eu era um pau-mandado, simplesmente.

- Veja pelo lado bom... ao menos você aproveitará da grana de Misato.

- Sabe o quê me dói...?... Se eu soubesse que era uma estúpida aposta... eu teria aproveitado o beijo – confidenciei ao meu amigo.

Saímos em direção ao banheiro, depois de algumas garrafas de refrigerantes. Apenas Misato e Angie tomavam cerveja, apesar das súplicas insistentes de Sinclair; já Hans e Hikari estavam em um mundo próprio. Eles conversavam animadamente, o quê não era surpresa para ninguém. Hans sempre tivera uma preocupação especial com nossa Representante de Classe depois da morte de Touji, logo não era uma surpresa que essa preocupação de amigos (inicialmente foi o quê me pareceu) evoluísse para outra coisa.

Quando estávamos nos aliviando, o garoto de cabelo prateado se encaminhou para o mictório ao lado e disse:

- Foi um show e tanto, Shinji.

- O que quer, Tabris? – perguntou seriamente.

- Eu queria entender você. Muita gente apenas desistiria das adversidades, mas você continua. Mesmo contra inimigos maiores e mais poderosos que você. Por quê?

- Isso tem a ver com o que eu sou. Sobre as pessoas que você viu aqui. É por elas que eu luto para elas poderem ter um futuro. Futuro que você e seus irmãos querem tirar de nós.

- Shinji... você o conhece?

- sim... ele é Kaworu Nagisa... a quinta criança... mas também é Tabris, o 17º Angel.

- Olá! – diz o cara, despreocupadamente – Você deve ser Kensuke Aida, certo?

- Boa piada, Shinji! – sorri, olhando para ele. – Essa foi absolutamente incrível! Quem diria?

- Kensuke... quando você me ouviu fazendo uma piada? – meu amigo me perguntou.

Nesse momento olhei para ele e, realmente, não era capaz de me lembrar quando é que Shinji havia feito uma piada. Na verdade, a única vez que eu me lembrava de Shinji fazer alguma coisa parecida à uma piada foi quando Touji lhe pedira que descontasse o soco e ele resolveu guardar para uma outra ocasião e, dias depois, ele o fez passar um papel ridículo perante as meninas. Podiam falar o que quisessem de Shinji, menos que ele fazia brincadeiras à todo momento. Olhei para o cara, com temor.

- Não se preocupe – disse meu amigo – temos um acordo de 3 dias. Alem disso, seria muito mais provável ele me matar agora do que matar você.

- Sim, é verdade, Sr. Aida. Sua morte virá com o terceiro Impacto. Até lá, não tenho interesse em matar lilins individualmente. Seria... trabalhoso.

- Já se apresentou e já respondi sua pergunta, Tabris. Agora responda uma minha: existe algum modo de resolvermos isso sem luta?

- Temo que não, Terceira Criança. Deve fazer uma ideia que seu nome e o de suas amigas não é exatamente bem-vindo de onde eu venho.

- Não morremos de amores por vocês aqui também. Mas isso significa que não chegaremos à um entendimento?

- Infelizmente, todos do meu povo querem a sua cabeça, Shinji-san. E uma vez que consigam, não irão parar por nada, até encontrarem Adam e iniciarem o Terceiro Impacto.

Após um momento de silencio, meu melhor amigo vai até a pia, lava as mãos e diz:

- Nesse caso, só nos resta decidirmos isso em 3 dias. Vamos, Kensuke.

- Espera um momento. Uma vez que você não irá exterminar o planeta nos próximos dias, posso lhe fazer algumas perguntas? – indaguei ao autoproclamado Angel.

- Não vejo porque não?

- Por quê iniciar o Terceiro Impacto?

- Para liberar nosso pai, que foi convertido em um embrião pelo Segundo Impacto. Assim que ele estiver livre, poderemos ressuscitar todos os caídos em combate.

- E por quê vocês são diferentes entre si? – perguntei. Vejo que Shinji está interessado na resposta tanto quanto eu.

- Porque vocês são diferentes entre de vocês possuem habilidades únicas. Nós todos somos diferentes porque possuímos habilidades diferentes. Mas estão equivocados, aqueles que pensam que somos membros de raças diferentes. Somos irmãos.

- Então qual é o sexo dos Angels? Vocês têm sexo, certo?

- Kensuke... que raio de pergunta é essa?! – interpelou-me Shinji.

- O quê?! Eu não posso perguntar isso?

- Não nos definimos como seres sexuados, somos energia que se torna matéria e como matéria, não necessitamos sexo. Vocês as chamam de almas, em algumas religiões.

- Entendo. E o quê acontecerá com as almas das pessoas que morrerão em um possível Terceiro Impacto?

- Suas existências serão obliteradas do universo. Será como se nunca tivessem existido.

Shinji sai do banheiro após ouvir isso. eu ainda me detenho para fazer um comentário à Nagisa.

- Se você e seus irmãos fossem ameaçados de serem apagados da existência, você também não resistiria até o final?

- Tem razão, Sr. Aida, não tinha pensado por esse ângulo. Muito obrigado por me mostrar dessa perspectiva.

Saio dali completamente surpreso; como alguém consegue não pensar em algo assim? Se bem que se eu fosse um ser alienígena, eu também não veria as coisas por outro ângulo. Quando chego à mesa, um olhar de Shinji me pede confidencialidade sobre o encontro com Nagisa. Kanda percebe que estou quieto, mas acredita que eu estou irritado com o fato passado. Decidido, pego um garfo e o bato no meu copo para chamar a atenção de todos.

- Eu gostaria da atenção de todos, para anunciar minha decisão: eu vou ficar em Tókio 3.

**- Nerd?! Ficou maluco?** – explodiu Asuka.

- Pelo contrário, Demônia. Vocês três vão dar o seu sangue em 3 dias. E se vocês falharem será o fim do mundo. Quero que vocês saibam que eu estou com vocês e, se não posso defender minha cidade e meus amigos, como vocês, quero ser testemunha do fim do mundo. Quero ser testemunha que você, Shinji, Rei e Misato-san fizeram tudo para impedir esse Terceiro Impacto.

- Kensuke, isso é egoísmo da sua parte – considera Hikari – eu daria um braço para estar ao lado de Asuka, mas tenho responsabilidades com os outros. E você, tem responsabilidades com Kanda e seu pai.

- Meu pai trabalha em NERV, estará mais seguro aqui. E Kanda... – olho para minha namorada, que está de cabeça baixa, evitando meu olhar – eu já tinha conversado com ela e ela está de acordo com a minha decisão.

- Kimi... cuide bem de papai e mamãe... eu vou ficar com Kensuke! – minha namorada pegou minha mão e a apertou fortemente.

- Você não vai... – começo, mas ela simplesmente me ignora.

- Vou ficar e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso! eu acredito em meus amigos tanto quanto você. E se é o fim do mundo, eu quero estar junto do homem que eu amo.. além disso, quando Shinji salvar a pátria, eu teria que voltar e encontrar você em um hospital, com intoxicação alimentar... e desse modo, você não me é útil.

- Kanda, você está falando sério? – perguntou minha cunhada.

- Vocês estão se esquecendo que a cidade será um campo de batalha. E nós estaremos preocupados em não matá-los quando lutamos contra os Angels – comentou Rei, serenamente.

Uma discussão se instaurou na mesa, mas permaneci irredutível. Eu sei que eles estão certos... contudo, acho que não estaremos na rota de ataques.

- Ah! Dêem um tempo... vocês só querem ficar sozinhos para transarem como coelhos! – disse Angie – e justamente para evitar que vocês coloquem o bolo no forno, eu ficarei com vocês!

- Angie! – chiou Misato.

- Brincadeiras à parte... concordo com Kensuke. Não estaremos mais seguros fora daqui do que aqui. Não vejo porque sairmos da cidade. Pelo menos não todos nós.

- Angie... é sua última palavra? – Shinji perguntou.

- Sim.

- Nesse caso, vocês ficaram no meu apartamento. Ele é próximo ao abrigo. Misato deixará uma equipe de sobreaviso no local. Estamos entendidos? – disse meu amigo, passando o endereço da casa. Mesmo após ter voltado à morar na residência Katsuragi, ele manteve seu apartamento limpo e brilhando.

- Sim.

- E caberá à você como mais velha, cuidar para que esses dois não se comam com os olhos. E com outras coisas – acrescentou Misato, para nossa vergonha.

- Ta bem... agora espero que seus pais lhe permitam ficar comigo – comentou Angelina.

Depois dessa discussão, me encaminhei para a casa de minha namorada, disposto à: morrer nas mãos do pai dela, ou morrer nas mãos do pai dela.

Kanda demora um pouco para se despedir de todos em especial de Shinji. Isso me deixa curioso e quando pergunto o motivo, ela apenas sorri e diz:

- Pedi para Shinji me avisar sobre quando a batalha começar. Se este vai ser o fim do mundo... tenho boas maneiras de passá-lo com você – sorri sedutora e eu desisto de entender qualquer coisa além do fato que eu amo essa garota.

* * *

**Começar de novo.**

**POV.: Misato**

Passei a maior parte dos dias posteriores supervisionando a saída dos civis e nem tive tempo para tomar uma latinha. Pelo menos temos certeza que ninguém além das pessoas que estão aquarteladas no Geofronte, Kensuke, Kanda e Angie estão na cidade. No final, não conseguimos convencê-los a ir embora e eu só espero que no fim de 2 meses, não tenhamos uma desagradável surpresa. Apesar de que não posso negar que ele tem enfrentado os dilemas de se viver em Tókio 3 como um verdadeiro homem. Espero que possamos deixar algum legado para esta geração que não seja morte e destruição.

Comecei a me encaminhar para casa, mas me lembrei que ela está vazia e todos estamos em alojamentos dentro do Geofronte. Penpen está temporariamente com Hikari e, não foi nada fácil convencer sua família que cerveja é parte integrante de sua dieta.

Os alojamentos estão disponíveis em torno de um espaço comum, que serve de sala e, quando chego lá, vejo que, não só Asuka e Rei, mas vários funcionários de NERV estão lá para apreciar um improvisado recital de violoncelo, ministrado por meu protegido.

- Quando isso começou?... – pergunto, mas um coro de "Shhhs" me fazem calar. Ao que parecem eles estão desfrutando o momento. Maya se aproxima e me sussurra:

- Ele não sabe que estamos aqui – confidencia – começou tocando para Asuka e Rei e, cada pessoa que passava perto, parou para ouvir. Todos querem ver a cara dele quando terminar.

Vejo que ele está subindo o tom de suas notas, colocando mais paixão na peça e, posso ver o quanto ele evoluiu como artista. No começo de sua estada em Tókio 3, ele usava como fuga, mas depois da morte de Touji e seu acidente, ele começou a praticar com, cada vez maior, freqüência.

- Olha, parece que ele já vai terminar – comentou Aoba, que chegara ao meu lado.

- Não – respondi – ele vai começar a improvisar. E Aoba, preste atenção nessa peça.

Quando ele aguçou os ouvidos, captou o que eu disse. Shinji saíra da música clássica e estava fazendo a entrada na música contemporânea, com "Enter Sandman" do extinto grupo Metálica. Aoba chorava igual criança. Depois que a Terceira criança emendou com uma música do Pearl Jam, nosso técnico e Roqueiro nas horas vagas, não agüentou e se pôs a cantar tirando Shinji de seu transe.

- Mas o quê...? – travou meu protegido, enquanto uma ovação estava se fazendo vir e muitas pessoas tiravam fotos. Ele estava completamente vermelho, mas chamou:

- Shigueru...?

- Diga, Shinji! – respondeu o homem ao meu lado.

- Que tal me acompanhar com a voz.

Sem se fazer de rogado, ele subiu ao palco improvisado e continuou a cantar, enquanto o violoncelista voltava a se dedicar. Isto durou mais 10 minutos, até os dedos dele sangrarem. Novamente os aplausos se fizeram ouvir e ele dividiu-o com o técnico, que prometera voltar mais tarde com a guitarra.

- Bem... como estão passando vocês? – perguntei.

- É quase como estar em casa, mas sem a louça – respondeu Shinji.

- Sim... aqui é muito confortável – considerou Rei.

- Mais do que se esperava em qualquer lugar de NERV.

- E bem... o quê pretendem fazer em relação ao futuro de vocês? – perguntei, procurando mantê-os enfocados no amanhã pelo menos um pouco.

- Misato... acho que isso não é a melhor hora para se perguntar isso! – informou-me Asuka, com seu jeito puro de ser.

- É tão importante quanto qualquer hora, Asuka. Shinji acaba de nos mostrar uma de suas muitas qualidades, mas e quanto à você e Rei? Qual serão suas opções de carreiras para o futuro? – defendi o ponto.

- Eu não tenho problemas para o futuro, já que posso fazer o que quiser. Tenho possibilidades de ingressar como modelo, ou até mesmo, escrever um livro sobre NERV e os Evas, já pensaram nisso? – gracejou – Apesar de que, alguém tem que herdar suas armas, quando o excesso de Yebitsu te levar a perícia.

- E você... Rei. O que pensa em fazer para o futuro? – perguntei, aproveitando do momento da ruiva. Minha vingança viria depois.

- Ficar com Shinji-kun até o fim de meus dias.

- Isso não é uma profissão, Rei – suspirou Asuka – Misato está perguntando sobre qual profissão você seguirá?

- Oh... eu tenho pensado... lecionar é muito.... agradável – confessou, com um leve tom rubro.

- Isso seria realmente engraçado de se ver... a menina que não presta atenção às aulas, se tornar professora – soltou a ruiva.

- Qualquer um consegue ser melhor que nosso professor – respondeu, olhando atravessada.

- Bem... Asuka quer ser uma super modelo, escritora e, nas horas vagas, pistoleira! – vinguei-me.

**- Ei!**

- Rei quer ser professora; e quanto à você Shinji? Vai seguir sua vocação artística?

Meu tutorado já havia guardado o instrumento e se dirigia para o sofá.

- Provavelmente não. Talvez eu entre para o exercito.

**- O quê?** – gritamos todas.

- Eu estive pensando... mesmo que vençamos todos os Angels existentes, ainda assim nossa vida dificilmente será pacata. Quero dizer, olha só a quantidade de fanáticos religiosos que tivemos ao longo da história... muito provavelmente, alguém vai ter que dar segurança para os outros.

- Mas você sempre odiou violência! – contestei.

- Ainda assim, estou disposto ao sacrifício... para proteger aqueles que amo.

- Falou como um verdadeiro homem, Shinji! – disse uma voz atrás de mim, que me fez tremer da cabeça aos pés. Odeio me sentir assim por ele.

- Kaji! – gritou Asuka e, foi abraçá-lo. Até agora, a ruiva tinha agido como uma adulta claramente interessada na terceira criança, mas apenas o Don Juan de quinta aparece e lá está ela novamente.

- Obrigado pelas palavras Kaji – meu protegido agradeceu.

- Contudo, eu peço que não se preocupe com isso. É para isso que nós, adultos, estamos aqui. Não concorda Katsuragi.

- Só estou vendo um adulto, além de mim, nessa sala – disse, apontando para o pequeno violoncelista - Dois se contarmos Rei.

- Isso foi cruel, Katsuragi. Até mesmo para você. – sorriu, depois assumiu um papel sério – Shinji... qual é o seu plano agora?

- Do quê está falando, Kaji?

- Quando me contaram sobre a situação da Quinta Criança, pude apenas sorrir, imaginando que você está pensando em uma melhor abordagem da situação que Misato teria. Não estou certo?

**- Ei!** – gritei.

- Em certa parte sim, mas saber o nome do Angel não ajuda em nada nossa situação. Por isso, decidi que duelaremos mano – à – mano. Asuka será a segunda à batalhar, caso eu perca. Ela tem uma maior sincronia e está mais treinada. Além disso, dará tempo para Misato, você e os outros descobrirem erros no padrão de luta do Angel. Rei ficará em um terceiro posto, para um ataque mais preciso. Preferencialmente com armas que já tenham comprovado sua eficácia contra o Angel.

O plano parecia perfeito. Ele tinha um motivo para tudo e, claro que Asuka ficou danada com a possibilidade de nem entrar em batalha, mas um olhar foi suficiente para calá-la. Ela parecia não se incomodar com a imagem de Tabris, mas Shinji fazia questão de contar isso.

- Devo entregar minha credencial à você? – perguntei, irônica.

- Ahn? – pego de surpresa, ele ficou sem reação.

- Está lutando, planejando operações, cozinhando... quer minha vida? Ou meu salário? – forcei.

- Nem uma coisa nem outra, mas se quiser trocar sua ração de cerveja semanal por chá, seria uma mudança bem-vinda. Além disso, não é um plano que você não teria pensado nisso, só não o aprovaria porque não iria querer um de nós sozinho lá em cima.

- E ainda não quero! Especialmente quando esse alguém é alvo de disputas femininas e parece ser um adulto promissor – tentei, em vão encabulá-lo. Qual o problema desse garoto? Ele era tão fácil de se constrangir antigamente...

- Exatamente por isso, é que eu preciso estar lá sozinho. Por causa do componente humano.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rei.

- Vocês notaram que os Angels mudaram de tática, ultimamente? Um deles vem, detona metade da cidade, tritura metade todas as capas de contençaõ até o Geofront, arrasa nossos Evas e nós só vencemos por sorte.

- Seu plano foi bom, Shinji... se Asuka não tivesse – me calo ao vê-la me olhando.

- Mas não tira o fato que foi sorte... e então o seguinte, invade mentes, o outro corpos e, agora, um deles é humano. Eles estão evoluindo sua estratégia.

- Shinji... você falou sobre isso com Ritsuko? – perguntei.

- Não... por que eu deveria? Só estou ligando os pontos. Ela leva o cargo de cientista, certo? Esse é o trabalho dela.

- Rei – pedi – comunique-se com Ritsuko e peça para ela processar no MAGI as possibilidades da teoria de Shinji.

- Entendido, Major. Adeus.

- Isso ainda não explica o quê você quer dizer com componente humano na batalha. – insistiu Kaji.

- Nós usamos o componente humano o tempo todo nos nossos combates. Nossa imprevisibilidade fez com que saíssemos das cavernas e, hoje chegássemos até aqui. Se ele tem uma forma humana...

- Ele pode ter a mesma inventividade que nós temos. Inteligente, Shinji! – disse Asuka.

- Obrigado. É por isso que vou servir de isca.

Após essa conversa, sai com Kaji para podermos conversar em particular. Sei que me sentirei culpada de deixar toda a responsabilidade nos ombros de Shinji e das garotas, mas me preocuparei com isso, depois que meu coração parar de bater acelerado. Não que Kaji tenha reclamado disso, mas sabemos que ouvir aquele garoto que, até pouco tempo atrás era assustadiço e franzino, falar como um homem e, por vezes, um homem desesperançado, faz com que qualquer tempo para si mesmo seja uma benção disfarçada.

-Vai contar o que está lhe afligindo, ou vou ter que começar a perguntar? – diz o homem ao meu lado, enquanto acende um cigarro.

- Do que está falando? A única coisa que me aflige agora são espasmos musculares – comentei, divertida.

- Fico lisonjeado com isso, mas depois de tanto tempo, devíamos nos conhecer melhor que isso, Katsuragi... assim, pode começar.

- Estou com medo de soltar o Eva amanhã como se fosse um boneco de testes. Quer dizer, que tipo de pessoa eu seria se o deixasse ir lá sozinho?

- Mas Shinji já enfrentou um Angel sozinho, não é? E ele foi mandado por você, em última instância – comentou amenamente, me lembrando da chegada de meu tutorado à cidade.

- Sim, mas não tínhamos outra opção... Rei estava impossibilitada de pilotar e, mesmo assim, o Comandante quase a jogou dentro do entry plug; de fato Shinji só concordou em pilotar para evitar que ela o fizesse. Mas agora, tudo é diferente!

- Inclusive o próprio Shinji. Agora ele está crescendo com a responsabilidade e está tomando as rédeas da situação. Mas você ainda não está segura.

- Eu estou mandando ele para um possível matadouro.

- Ele está entrando nesse matadouro da mesma maneira que um toureiro entrava na arena. Independente do certo ou errado da situação, ele é um homem que faz o que um homem tem que fazer.

- Isso não me deixa melhor; quero dizer, tudo bem, ele vai lá e enfrenta o Angel, mesmo achando que ele faz isso por ele, não posso ter certeza que mereço sua confiança fazendo isso. Deus, isso é tão frustrante!

Suspirando, Kaji apenas me olha. Uma vida passou na minha mente enquanto ele apenas sorri e diz:

- Já contou para Shinji que você o ama?

- Ele sabe, nós somos uma família. Ele também considera você parte da família, lembra? – respondo, sorrindo

- Eu estou falando dessa pequena parte sua, que o ama como uma mulher ama um homem.

Meu sorriso morre, enquanto pergunto: - O quê está dizendo?

- Misato... vamos ser adultos dessa vez. Não há ninguém aqui em NERV que não saiba o quanto Shinji era evidentemente FODIDO quando chegou aqui. As pessoas ignoravam, mas podiam ver isso. Você não foi diferente. Você viu a vida que ele levou, mas viu também como ele subiu em um Eva e, a contragosto, continuou subindo até o seu acidente. Depois viu como ele tomou as rédeas de sua vida, saindo debaixo da saia de sua comandante e assumindo o controle de sua vida. E isso o fez considerar Shinji como um igual. Um adulto. Não é surpresa que parte de você o ame, assim como há muitas outras mulheres de NERV que o fazem. É importante para você poder dizer isso. Tirar isso do peito.

- Mas ele ainda é um garoto e já tem problemas demais com isso tudo... e o que isso diz de mim...?

- Não diz nada... você não é uma pedófila por gostar de Shinji, senão o contrário. Isso não quer dizer que você vá cometer algum delito. Apenas significa que você o vê como um homem... o homem que eu deveria ser...

- Kaji...?

- Misato, o quê tivemos essa noite pode ser considerado nossa última vez... A verdade é que Shinji também inspirou-nos a sermos melhores que somos... e me levou a pensar que eu deveria ter tratado você melhor, às vezes... o quê eu quero que você saiba, Misato... é que eu amo você e, se estiver disposta a tentar novamente... prometo que não se arrependerá...

Toda aquela conversa estava me desnorteando, mas quando fui responder, senti que faltavam palavras. Mesmo porque eu esperei anos por essas palavras e quando elas chegaram parecia um sonho feito realidade. Mas responder a isso depressa demais era cometer os mesmos erros.

- Que tal começarmos com um jantar, Kaji... sem expectativas e compromissos... apenas um jantar para nos conhecermos melhor, ok?

Ele viu o que eu queria de nosso futuro e concordou. Tomaríamos nosso novo relacionamento a partir do zero.

- Isso me parece perfeito, Katsuragi. Mas para isso dar certo, você terá que por a sua parte também. Nada de usar sexo como fuga e também precisa encerrar esse capítulo com Shinji. É tudo que te peço.

- Tem razão... precisamos começar limpos. – disse, começando a me vestir – sem marcas do passado. Vou falar com Shinji imediatamente. E... Kaji... – sorri afetadamente.

- Sim Misato? – sorriu de volta.

- Se me levar em um pulgueiro, eu te mato!!

Nos despedimos com sorrisos e promessas, mas com muito para ser feito futuramente. Isso será muito produtivo, mas para dar certo tínhamos que limpar nossos prontuários. E eu tenho uma importante conversa com Shinji.

* * *

**Pronto para a guerra.**

**POV.: Shinji**

São aproximadamente 5h30 da manhã e eu estou me encaminhando para o Eva. Dentro de algumas horas, talvez, Tókio 3 será um cenário de carnificina e não haverá mais Angels, pelo menos é o quê eles acreditam. Espero que isso seja confirmado pelo conteúdo da página perdida, mas não tenho certeza. Enquanto o elevador segue em direção às baias, enquanto minha mente se dirige a uma cena em especial, que provavelmente fez com que eu esquecesse da minha morte iminente, pelo menos por algumas horas.

_Inicio do Flashback_

- Shinji!... Shinji... – uma voz me tira do sono, enquanto uma parte irracional da minha mente diz: "por favor, mande-a voltar daqui à 1 hora". Misato me chacoalha com um pouco mais de severidade, fazendo com que eu abra os olhos finalmente.

- Já é hora...? – pergunto sonolento.

- Desculpe acordá-lo, mas preciso que saiba que eu estou com muito medo por você... e que eu entenderei se você quiser apoio lá fora.

- Não se preocupe.... Misa-chan... eu vou continuar com o.... zzzzzzzzzzz...

- Shinji! – volta a me balançar.

- Estou acordado, estou acordado...

- Shinji... eu amo você!

- Eu também te amo, Misato... – digo, me virando em direção à parede.

- Shinji... eu me refiro a amar você como homem – disse ela suavemente. Eu estava quase próximo ao sono, quando minha mente disse: "Idiota! Levante-se e peça uma explicação"

- Misato... isso é uma das suas...

- Não Shinji, isso não é uma das minhas piadas. Estou dizendo a verdade.

Ok. Agora estou assustado.

Vendo que eu despertei totalmente, ela continuou.

- Entenda bem, não quer dizer que eu quero ou vamos fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso. Seria errado em diversos níveis. Mas, Kaji e eu achamos que você devia saber como me sinto.

- Mas... Kaji... quer dizer...

- A verdade Shinji, é que como eu disse à você, o quê você faz afeta as pessoas à sua volta. Eu nunca disse que era imune á isso.

Finalmente me acalmei e organizei mentalmente o assunto. Ela tinha razão, não era culpa de ninguém, mas nossas vidas eram uma bagunças mesmo antes de Asuka e Rei... espere um minuto... é por isso que ela estava me contando desse modo. Teríamos que fingir que essa conversa jamais ocorreu quando levantássemos. Por causa delas.

- Mas você vai ficar bem? – perguntei preocupado.

- Não se preocupe. Foi uma coisa linda isso ter acontecido. Fez com que Kaji percebesse que não estou disponível para ele todo o tempo e por isso, vamos recomeçar da maneira correta. Sem fugas. Espero que possamos ser felizes juntos e acredito que, entre Asuka e Rei, você já tem problemas suficientes nesse quesito, não é mesmo?

- Sim... é verdade. Sabe de algo, Misa-chan... em outras circunstâncias... gostaria de poder retribuir esse sentimento.

- Outras circunstâncias? – perguntou-me.

- Em outra vida, seria mais apropriado – sorri para ela.

Não sei o que aconteceu a seguir, mas um de nós começou um beijo profundo e o outro o seguiu. Lógico que eu imagino que ela tenha começado, mas eu não tenho certeza. O beijo durou enquanto conseguimos impedir nossos pulmões de respirar o precioso ar.

- Isso foi um presente para nós dois. Não tocaremos nesse assunto diante dos outros, está bem? – perguntou-me. assim que assenti, ela levantou-se da minha cama e foi em direção à porta.

- Misato! – chamei-a, fazendo com que ela se virasse – teria sido grandioso.

- Sim, Shinji. Teria – brindou-me com seu melhor sorriso.

_Fim do Flashback._

Agora estou prestes à continuar meu caminho para a morte e a única coisa que consigo pensar é que minha tutora se declarou para mim há menos de duas horas. Asuka tem razão, sou um pervertido.

Assim que as conexões neurais começam a ser ativada posso sentir o sorriso de minha mãe sobre mim e penso o mais forte possível: "Nem uma palavra sobre isso, mãe!".

Ela parece ter entendido que não é meu melhor momento, mas nem por isso Maya o fez:

- Shinji?! Parece distraído hoje. Está tudo bem?

- Não se preocupe, Maya. Estou bem. Leve-me para cima, por favor.

Ela assentiu e pude sentir a sensação de ser catapultado em direção à superfície, bem na hora que o sol nascia. O Centro de Comando estava com todo o pessoal disponível, inclusive Gendo. Pensar nisso, me irrita, mas não há outro jeito. Preciso me concentrar no momento atual e esquecer que a alma de minha mãe, que reside em um ciborgue de 15 metros está sorrindo e dizendo que eu sou arrasa corações. Não tem jeito de ver isso como uma coisa saudável.

Nesse momento, vejo que junto do sol, aparece no horizonte uma série de aviões militares em direção de Tókio 3. mas eu pensei que o espaço aéreo estava fechado.

- Misato, o quê são esses aviões? – perguntei pelo comunicador.

- Ainda não sei Shinji. Estamos tentando contato.

- Major, confirmado! São 08 aviões SR666 – New Antonov´s. não há comunicação vindo deles. – comentou Aoba.

- Misato, O que são esses Antonov´s?

- São os maiores aviões de carga do mundo. Nós o usamos quando você impediu o Jet.... Ritsuko?!

- Vejam! Eles estão liberando sua carga – gritou Maya. Levantando a cabeça do Eva para poder ver melhor, vi 9 aves gigantes, parecidas com abutres saindo em direção ao chão, planando em círculos, como se estivessem a espreita de seu alvo.

- Misato! O quê é isso?! – exigi.

- Confirmado. Os dados batem com a informação anterior. São os novos modelos de produção em Massa.

Evas de Produção em massa? Mas eu pensei que o modelo de produção fosse o de Asuka... pelo menos era o que ela sempre dizia.

- Então temos reforços? – perguntei.

- Dificilmente... – informou o Subcomandante – a construção deste modelo estava sob as ordens de Seele e, portanto...

- De Nagisa, a partir de agora... – completo o pensamento do antigo professor de minha mãe – Misato?

- Sim Shinji.

- Acredito que você deva ligar para Kanda – sorrio nervoso. Algo me diz que não será fácil, para dizer o mínimo.

* * *

O plano que não deu certo.

**POV.: Misato.**

Atonitamente, vemos aquelas monstruosidades construídas pelo homem, na sua arrogância planarem em círculos, rodeando a nossa monstruosidade construída pelo homem em nossa arrogância e suspiro. Saco meu telefone e disco um número pré-agendado. Assim que a minha interlocutora atende, corto os rodeios e dou a mensagem:

- Kanda... começou... se tem alguma coisa que queira dizer à Kensuke... é melhor dizê-lo agora!

_- Tão ruim está a situa..._ – pude ouvi-la enquanto desligava. Se ela faria o que havia prometido para o namorado era a última chance de fazer, a não ser que eu bolasse algo que nos tirasse desse atoleiro.

- Ritsuko... o quê pode nos dizer sobre os Eva Séries?

- Não temos muita informação e o que temos são rumores. Mas podemos dizer que eles são mais rápidos e podem lutar em pelo menos dois ambientes à perfeição, conforme indicam essas asas. Não temos nenhum sinal de comando originário deles.

- Então não podemos inserir uma interferência no sinal para expulsar a cabine. E quanto à aumentar a densidade do LCL? – perguntei.

- Isso funciona apenas com humanos – responde o Subcomandante.

- Então como...? – começou Aoba.

- O Sistema Dummy – respondeu Maya aterrorizada. Não era surpresa que ela era avessa ao projeto e, como imaginava a jovem, esse fantasma vinha agora para puxar o pé de NERV.

- Mas... o Proteus destruiu o Sistema Dummy – disse, revelando o que li em um relatório, noite passada.

- Ao que parece, o Comitê tem sua versão do projeto – sustentou Ritsuko.

- Shinji... como está? - perguntei.

- Como se estivesse muito... muito fodido! – brindou-nos com um sorriso nervoso.

- Temos uma boa notícia para você. Não há pilotos. Repetindo: eles estão sob controle do Sistema Dummy. Aparentemente, Seele conseguiu sua versão do projeto.

- E qual a má notícia? – perguntou meu protegido.

- Não sabemos qual o tempo de sua bateria. Por isso temos que destruí-los rapidamente.

- Major – gritou Maya rapidamente – De acordo com os cálculos do MAGI, para mover uma série de Evangelions desse porte, seria necessário um...

- Órgão S2 – completou Ritsuko.

- Você sabia! – acusei-a.

- Ao que parece, devemos acreditar que a filial de NERV na América, que pesquisava o órgão S2 terminou seu trabalho satisfatoriamente, mas foi impedida de nos dar esse conhecimento por Seele – sentenciou gravemente o Sub-comandante.

- Há algo mais que devamos saber?! – perguntei ao ancião, severamente.

- Eles não possuem fraquezas conhecidas. Contudo, peças feitas em baixa numeração tendem a ter maior qualidades que peças manufaturadas em série!

Os abutres gigantes pousaram próximos ao local onde estava o gigante púrpura. Todas as nove estavam de um lado, enquanto Shinji se mantinha em frente à eles. Nem mesmo fizeram o favor de cercá-lo. Eles estavam claramente subestimando-o. apenas um deles estava à frente dos demais.

- Major, estamos recebendo um sinal – declarou Makoto.

- De onde? – perguntei.

- Ali onde estão os Evangelions Produção em Massa.

- Aoba, focalize as câmeras de vigilância para onde se origina a transmissão.

- Imediatamente, Senhora! – e logo que as câmeras de vigilância são direcionadas, vemos Nagisa acenando para ela. Quase como se ele sabia que faríamos isso e, com esse pensamento, um arrepio correu minha espinha.

- Agora que já consegui a atenção de vocês, devo dizer que estou muito ansioso de enfrentar o matador de Angels. No paraíso, sua cabeça está valendo bastante, Shinji-san.

**- Essa é sua ideia de combate justo? 9 contra 1?! **– perguntei irada.

- Dei tempo para se recuperarem. Qualquer vantagem é uma boa vantagem. E como dizia anteriormente, muitos de meus irmãos querem a cabeça do piloto da besta púrpura.

- Ela está muito bem onde está e continuará aqui. – respondeu meu tutorado – Agora por quê está chamando?

- Para lhe dizer que deve aceitar toda a ajuda que puder. Mesmo que seja de pessoas mais débeis que você. Como eu lhe disse, meu poder é o livre arbítrio e eu posso submeter ao meu jugo, qualquer coisa que não tenha alma ou força de vontade suficiente para demonstrar o livre arbítrio. O plano original era que eu me infiltrasse e tomasse o lugar da piloto do EVA 02, cuja alma não estava desperta. Mas isso não é mais possível, já que a alma daquela blasfêmia já possui vinculo com sua piloto. Eu resolvi não seguir o plano de Seele e aqui estou eu. Pronto para lutar honradamente em um campo de batalha. Prepare-se, Ikari! Você tem apenas dois minutos de vida restantes.

**- A transmissão foi encerrada** – gritou Shigeru.

- Campo A.T. detectado! – começou Maya – é o maior campo detectado até o momento!

- Então ele os está controlando com o seu campo A.T.? – sugeriu o Subcomandante – Inacreditável!

- Ritsuko, o quê podemos fazer sobre isso? O MAGI estipula alguma forma de romper o controle de Tabris?

- Não há resposta para isso, Misato. Não somos deus! – respondeu sarcástica. Eu, normalmente daria nela um belo tapa, mas a voz de meu protegido tinha prioridade aos meus sentimentos.

- Então me digam: onde devo atacar? Qual o ponto fraco desses monstros?

- Ataque a cabine ou o órgão S2. sem energia não há EVA. Sem conexão não há EVA – disse Maya, acertadamente. Olho para a cientista que assente com a fala de sua aluna.

- É hora de reduzir sua desvantagem. Asuka se juntará a você na saída 35. estamos mandando para você a espada progressiva. Enquanto o gigante vermelho está pronto para ser lançado. Dirijo-me para a ruiva.

- Asuka, você ouviu o que fazer? – de repente congelo-me, ao ver seu olhar. havia ódio nele e parecia dirigido à mim – O quê há com você?

- Cale a boca! Me deixe fazer o que eu faço melhor! – foi a resposta que recebi. Ela foi lançada enquanto eu me refazia daquilo e voltava a direção para a outra piloto.

- Rei, você será enviada no setor 79, onde um rifle de positrons estará esperando você deve dar cobertura aos dois, mas cuidado para não acertá-los.

- Certo!

Vimos Asuka levar seu Evangelion para o local da batalha, ao lado de Shinji. Enquanto ele estava com a espada, ela tinha ao seu lado seu machado de combate. Ainda assim ela pegou a navalha progressiva, como esperado. O que não esperávamos era o que víramos a seguir.

Asuka aponta a navalha para os Eva Séries, mas esfaqueia o EVA ao seu lado nas costas.

- Asu... ka? – sussurrou espantado Shinji, enquanto se contorcia de dor. Em seguida a ruiva soltou um grito de guerra.

**- RRRRRRRÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! **– e partiu, com a espada na mão para cima dos ciborgues brancos.

- Seu EVA foi controlado? – perguntei.

- Negativo. Estamos ainda recebendo o sinal. – informou Shigeru.

- Shinji! – chamei-o na tela – consegue se mover?

- Argh!... Maldita... conexão neural – disse arfando – os... danos...

- Não se mova, Shinji! Mandarei Rei te tirar daí!

- Misa... to... foco... na batalha... – conseguiu dizer.

Com Shinji incapacitado, só nos restava confiar em Asuka. Mas parte de mim quer saber, por quê ela fez isso?

* * *

_Ah, a doce espera... pode parecer incrível, mas não consegui espremer minha mente para tirar mais do que essas cenas. mas pelo menos consegui chamar os Evas MP´s para sua entrada triunfal. sem mais. No próximo capítulo o bixo pega. vou ter que pensar com cuidado sobre a melhor maneira de fazê-lo mas, não dá para adiar. o Fim está chegando... que apocalíptico! rs._

_ Os aviões SR-666 são ficcionais. para dar um toque especial neles eu coloquei-os como sucessores naturais do Antonov An - 225, conhecido como o maior avião de carga já construído no mundo. Imaginei que algo de tamanha imponência como os Eva Séries, não deveriam andar numa relíquia da cortina de ferro.  
_

_Gostaria de pedir desculpas à todos por um motivo muito simples: me esqueci de postar o capítulo. Quando eu subi o capítulo, resolvi mexer nele com uma coisinha que estava achando que não calhava e esqueci de postá-lo. Depois disso, dispersei geral e não fui olhar a história, agora quando olhei para a versão, descobri que faltava apenas postar. Mas se serve de consolo, a última cena não estava prevista no capítulo, de modo que eu a alterei para entrar nesse capítulo. No próximo é só ação. Eu prometo._

**_Arthur,_**

_Sei que você entenderá a demora e espero que esse pequeno interlúdio para a batalha seja de seu agrado. Isso também é uma coisa que eu quero pensar com bastante carinho sobre como escrevê-la pois sempre que imaginei que ela na fic seria um divisor de águas da história. Com Seele morto, não haveria o final tradicional da série que todos conhecemos e essa batalha tem que levar na direção certa. Eu sei, só to fazendo chame para a batalha, mas vou tentar postá-la até o fim do mês que vem._

**_Lucas B.,_**

_Bem-vindo à casa novamente. Sempre é legal ver as indas e vindas dos leitores que, muitas vezes deixam de lado uma saga por falta de tempo e, tropeçam novamente na história e têm que começar do zero, relembrando o que já viu e avaliando as coisas novas. Isso também é uma coisa que adoro fazer com as fics que já li._

_Quanto ao lance Rei/Asuka, concordo com você; mas podia ser pior. Eu ainda não aventei a possibilidade de um triângulo amoroso, um quadrilátero amoroso (com Maya) e nem um pentágono com Misato. Tampouco pensei em torná-las amantes (esquece, homem! Isso é coisa possível em uma outra fic!). Mas a proposta parcial da fic era fazer um resgate de um Shinji mais decidido, com momentos de volta ao seu estado anímico original. Algo mais próximo de sua personalidade do mangá, onde ele era pelo menos mais alegre. Se colocarmos isso como ponto inicial, sua própria atitude refletirá nas outras personagens. Foi por isso que coloquei Rei e Asuka como colegas de quarto. Agoras elas dividem o espaço e precisam acertar seus pontos divergentes. Mas ao mesmo tempo desenvolvendo uma capa de rivalidade, por amarem o mesmo homem._

_Isso é algo que sempre passamos por isso nessa vida: sempre gostamos de alguém que algum de nossos amigos gostam também e o quê fazer? Brigar por isso? ou abrir a competição e fazer o seu melhor?_

_Acho que é essa a ideia das duas nesse caso._

_Obrigado pelos parabéns. O atraso não importa, pois ainda estou comemorando!_

Nos lemos,

Fan Surfer.


	17. The end of Evangelion em Massa!

**Ciúmes!**

_POV.: Asuka._

Corri em direção ao EVA mais próximo, que me pareceu estar estupidamente assistindo minha aproximação, apesar de não ter olhos. Estava irritada com aquele ser tão absurdo e todos os outros fatos que rondavam minha cabeça e, dando assim um grande grito de guerra, saltei contra o EVA alvo.

Ninguém jamais imaginaria que eu usaria o impulso do salto para pegar a boca e depois usar todo o peso da máquina nessa altura. A cabeça partiu em dois e então começou uma enorme chuva de sangue, metal, tecidos e até os dentes que voaram em todas as direções, com um patético gemido de dor dado pela máquina.

Eu desabei pesadamente no chão, por trás do EVA inimigo, causando um pequeno tremor, devido à força do seu salto. O Eva Agachou, para absorver o impacto até que sentir o corpo de meu oponente tombar como um manequim, imóvel, ainda jorrando sangue pelo brutal prejuízo que tinha realizado.

Eu levantei o EVA com vontade e comecei a torcê-lo. O corpo do gigante se estremeceu perante a torcida e, finalmente sucumbir à força do meu EVA vermelho. Literalmente quebrou em dois e joguei seu torso longe, tornando minha Unidade ainda mais vermelha, com o sangue expulso daquela monstruosidade.

**- O primeiro!** – disse, e não precisava de um espelho para saber que estava com um sorriso sádico no meu rosto

- Isto tem que ser uma piada. Será que essa é a força dos EVAS produção em série? Cadê sua habilidade, Nagisa? - Primeiro pensava que eles eram mais avançados devido à sua chegada de forma espetacular e, portanto, deveria ser mais perigosos ao descobrir que eles não usavam qualquer coisa que poderia ser reconhecido como uma fonte de alimentação externa, mas agora não pareciam mais do que um estúpido bando de zumbis de um filme de antes do Segundo Impacto.

Mentalmente, comandei meu EVA direto contra outro que estava muito perto da minha posição. Usando a estratégia novamente, gerei um novo impacto no concreto reforçado da cidade e quando ele estava no chão, perfurei seu crânio com o cabo do meu machado de guerra.

Outra monstruosidade branca veio na sequência para cima de mim. Sem perder um segundo, eu retirei o cabo que veio coberto de massa encefálica e assumi uma posição defensiva; ele sacou sua lança ovalada e só então eu percebi que todos estavam fazendo o mesmo. Ótimo, agora podia ser um desafio!

Uma voz na minha mente me dizia para seguir o plano de Misato, mas só de pensar no nome dela, me enfureceu ainda mais e, como resultado, saquei meu machado de guerra e parti para cima da abominação à minha frente. Como um raio, o monstro branco sacou um pequeno item, que era uma mistura de soco inglês com lâmina. Segundos depois, aquilo cresceu, formando uma lança ovalada, grande o suficiente para cortar meu Eva em duas partes. Se ele conseguisse!

**- Vamos ver o quê esse brinquedo consegue fazer! RÁÁÁÁ!** – gritei, baixando meu machado, quando o Produção em Massa girou sua lança horizontalmente, me fazendo saltar e tomar uma posição defensiva. Este era mais rápido que aquele que destruí há pouco.

Nisso, vi uma sombra atrás de mim e compreendi o plano deles. Enquanto aquele com a lâmina, toma minha atenção; outro se aproxima voando com aquelas asas monstruosas para cima de mim, cortando minha rota de fuga. Inteligente, mas não vai me parar. Nessa hora, um raio de luz que reconheço como o fuzil de positrons atingiu o inimigo alado no seu estomago, dividindo-o em dois.

- Rei! Não se meta na minha luta! – avisei pelo rádio.

- Estou cumprindo ordens – disse com sua voz, insensível e parte de minha mente encarou novamente a face fria da garota maravilha de antes de nossa convivência. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, enquanto bloqueei um novo ataque, dessa vez, partindo o cabo de meu machado. Hora de improvisar!

Correndo em direção à coisa, enquanto ela terminava o balanço da arma, empalei o peito dele com a parte cortada do cabo da lança, enquanto com o resto, decepei sua cabeça.

- _Asuka, eu lhe imploro... por favor siga o plano_ – novamente a voz do Eva falou à minha cabeça, como uma piada cruel.

- Cale-se, "Kyoko" – disse com desprezo. Não! Não precisava disso agora! Foco na batalha, Asuka!

Uma vez, trazido para baixo o meu inimigo tive a boa ideia de roubar sua arma, mas tomou-me muito tempo acostumar-me com o peso daquilo. Contrariamente às minhas expectativas, a lança era pesada; extremamente pesada. Tanto que, para fazer o que essas monstruosidades faziam com uma mão, eu precisava usar ambas e ainda assim, estar sujeito à força residual do balanço da arma, tal como um nunchako.

- Merda - disse ao perceber o que aconteceu, mas não podia distrair mais do que alguns segundos para deter o ataque seguinte. Dessa vez como destino, minha cabeça, esquivei o golpe antes que me atingisse e, compreendi que, de alguma forma, eles estavam aprendendo mais e mais, à cada derrota. Assim como os Angels. Isso me dava uma ideia do que fazer.

- Hora de brincar de Jedi! – gritei, pondo-me em frente do Eva MP. Dois inimigos encarando-se com armas iguais. Morra de inveja George Lucas. Ataquei com a lança, enquanto ele usou a dele para defender, enquanto girei o corpo para garantir um novo ataque, com destino à sua cabeça. , mas ele saltou para cima de um prédio reforçado, enquanto que, com a força do swing da arma, cortei o prédio como manteiga, desestruturando sua base, obrigando-o a pular novamente para o solo, dando-me uma abertura para cortar sua perna desestabilizando-o novamente. Com isso, arrematei o oponente retalhando-o selvagemente. Assim como o Japão feudal fazia com seus inimigos, agora esse Eva pode ter seus braços, pernas e cabeças expostas nos 4 cantos do país como prova da grandiosidade de Asuka Langley Sohryu.

Vi uma unidade sair em direção ao Eva 00, enquanto duas outras vieram em minha direção. Bem.. ela teria que se virar sozinha, por enquanto. Ainda assim, espero que ela possa com ele. Tenho meus próprios problemas agora.

Agora eles, provavelmente irão esperar que eu banque Mark Hammil, mas vamos improvisar um pouco mais...

Usando um swing da lança, consigo um espaço para defender do primeiro ataque, eles reagiram como eu esperava, em um ataque frontal duplo em cada ponto da lamina da lança e, sendo assim fiz a única coisa que podia fazer... soltei a lança. Como esperado a ausência da força fez com que eles perdessem o controle da lança e, saltando potentemente, girei meu corpo no ar e apareci atrás dele, rapidamente, peguei o primeiro e torci seu pescoço até quebrar com nos filmes de ação. Isso deu ao outro tempo de se apoderar lança novamente e atacar. Uso seu companheiro como escudo, conseguindo um corte limpo sobre essa coisa, então trago a cabeça dele até meu joelho pra desestabilizá-lo, e uso meu lançador de puas para abrir a mente dele. literalmente!

Hora de ajudar Rei. Me virei em direção à ela, para ver que ela possuía uma espada progressiva, igual à de Shinji. Aquela lança, contudo, não me surpreende se ela derrotar a espada progressiva. E de fato, a espada progressiva foi partida em duas, obrigando Rei à um salto atrás, pegar uma metralhadora de partículas e disparar, atingindo o MP por todo o corpo. Em seguida, pegando sua faca progressiva, ela conseguiu aturdir Eva o suficiente, para circundar o entry plug e retirar o cilindro. Uma vez recuperada pela surpresa e vendo Rei em segurança liguei o alto-falante.

**- Bem, agora que já acabei com sua vantagem, que tal me dar um desafio digno, Tabris!**

- Bem... cuidado que o que pede, ruiva! Você pode conseguir – disse com humor, o maldito.

Em seguida, vejo algo que me tira o sono. Os EVA´s estão se remontando. Eles estão se reconstruindo em um nível que não deveria ser possível.

- _O núcleo S2_ – disse-me o Eva 2.. não... não quero pensar nisso. Não agora.

- Merda! – sussurrei.

* * *

**Shinji Attack!**

_POV.: Ritsuko Akagi._

Vimos Asuka dar um belo espetáculo de destruição. Infelizmente para nós, pelo visto um belo e inútil espetáculo de destruição.

- Ritsuko, que tal alguma ideia salvadora? – pediu Misato.

- O quê espera que eu faça agora? Rei seguiu o plano e conseguiu inutilizar um deles. Bom, só faltam 8.

- Ritsuko... – um sussurro fez se ouvir através dos comunicadores. No caos da situação até me esqueci dele.

- Shinji... como está? – perguntei.

- Sangrando... e... respi...rando... mal... – ouvi num sussurro. Droga.

- Ritsuko... o que houve?

- Devido à cifra de sincronia de Shinji, ele sofre em menor escala o dano do Eva, lembra-se? Isso quer dizer que assim como o pulmão do Eva está sendo inundado por seus fluidos, o de Shinji também está. Se continuarmos assim, ele vai se afogar no próprio sangue.

- E quanto ao LCL? – perguntou Aoba.

- Apesar de suas características parecidas, o LCL não contém tantos minerais quanto o sangue humano. Esses minerais se depositam no pulmão dele, impedindo-o de respirar.

**- Então tire-o de lá!** – exigiu minha amiga.

- Não é tão simples, Misato. Para podermos chegar até ele, precisaríamos passar por uma zona de guerra. Nossas equipes de resgate perderam as rotas durante o ataque de Asuka e, para piorar, o Eva MP que Rei abateu no ar, decidiu cair em outra rota de saída próxima.

- Então... – disse Maya – a única forma de salvar Shinji é derrotando o inimigo.

- Sim. E Asuka já demonstrou que não será fácil. O máximo que eu posso fazer é diminuir a dor.

**- Faça!** – a voz de meu amante soou imperiosa – **assim ele poderá fazer alguma coisa útil.**

- Mas Comandante, Shinji não está em condições de lutar – protestou Misato.

- Três são mais fortes do que dois – sentenciou o Comandante. resignada, voltei minha atenção ao posto de comunicação.

- Shinji... abaixo do seu banco, no lado esquerdo, há uma ampola preparada de morfina. Isso ajudará com a dor, mas não deterá o sangramento. Se não pudermos derrotar os EVA´s MP, não podemos sair e lhe ajudar... e, sob hipótese nenhuma, retire a faca progressiva de seu pulmão. Isso faria com que a ferida se torne mais profunda e lhe dará um sangramento maior, entendeu?

- Sim.. – respondeu o menino.

- Desde quando você instalou esse dispositivo? – perguntou Misato.

- Sempre teve respondi, enfrentando o olhar.

- E por quê, usar esse dispositivo agora? Isso poderia diminuir a dor causada pelos danos maciços...

- E correr o risco de viciar crianças em morfina?

- Ritsuko... – a voz de Shinji ecoou terminando com a discussão, os efeitos da sobrecarga dos anestésicos já se faziam presentes – admita: durante seus dias de universidade, você tinha uma fábrica caseira de meta-anfetaminas! – completou com um sorriso. Apesar de entender que ele queria aliviar o clima, terminei vermelha de vergonha... se ele soubesse.

- Shinji... um deles está indo direto para você! Posição 12 horas – gritou Maya.

- Shigeru... surpreenda-me – pediu o piloto, enquanto todos olhávamos para o técnico que digitava uma série de comandos e ouvimos uma pesada melodia ecoar pela cabine do gigante púrpura.

_**Gimme fuel**_

_(Dê-me gasolina)_

_**Gimme fire**_

_(Dê-me fogo)_

_**Gimme that which I desire**_

_(Dê-me aquilo que desejo)_

_**Ooh**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Turn on, I see red**_

(Dê a partida, eu vejo vermelho)

_**Adrenaline crash and crack my head**_

(_Adrenalina a mil, me deixa ligado)_

_**Nitro junkie, paint me dead**_

(_Lixo turbinado, me faz morrer)_

_**And I see red**_

(_E eu vejo vermelho)_

_**I run across through black and white**_

(_Mais cem através do negro e branco)_

_**War horse,**_

(_Cavalo de guerra)_,

_**War head**_

_(Ogiva nuclear)_

_**Fuck 'em, man**_

_(Foda-se cara_)

_**White knuckle tight**_

(_Soco inglês branco e apertado)_

_**Through black and white**_

(_Através do negro e branco)_

_**Ooh**_

_**On I burn**_

(_Oh, e eu queimo)_

_**Fuel is pumping engines**_

(_Combustível abastece os motores)_

_**Burning hard**_

_(Queimando muito)_

_**Loose and clean**_

(_Bonito e limpo)_

_Ooh_

_**And then I burn**_

(_Oh, e eu queimo)_

_**Turning my direction**_

_(Mudando minha direção)_

_**Quench my thirst with gasoline**_

_(Matando minha sede com gasolina)_

_**So Gimme fuel**_

_(Então dê-me gasolina)_

_**Gimme fire**_

_(Dê-me fogo)_

_**Gimme that which I desire**_

_(Dê-me aquilo que eu desejo)_

A voz de James Hetfield começou a ecoar pela linha de comunicação quando os olhos do Eva se acenderam novamente. E olhou claramente para a face do inimigo.

- Unidade 01 está concentrando seu campo A.T. na mão direita – gritou Hyuuga.

E quando os acordes começaram a gritar, apreciamos como Shinji socava o Eva branco em sua garganta, descendo em um estranho ângulo diagonal de cima para baixo, o que tomou o monstro fora de guarda; penetrando a armadura e rasgando carne e tecido com a mesma facilidade. Pareceu apenas um segundo, mas quando o EVA púrpura retirou a mão com o entry plug inteiro, enquanto o MP desmontava-se como um castelo de cartas.

- Fantástico! – disse Misato.

- Aoba, o quê vocês fizeram? - Maya perguntou chocada.

- Shinji é um músico, então quando estávamos tocando ontem, teorizei que se ele fosse influenciado pela música, ou melhor, pelo ritmo como aconteceu com o 7º Angel, ele alcançaria máxima eficiência em batalha.

- Ou seja, você está marcando o passo dele? – perguntou Misato, incrédula. Enquanto Shinji desligava o monitor, nos deixando apenas com o áudio de sua cabine. Isso nos permitia falar com ele, mas não vê-lo. Intrigante!

- Sim, mas ele precisa mais que marchar nessa hora.

Olhando em volta do campo de batalha, Shinji analisa a situação. De um lado, Rei com seu Eva com baixa sincronização lutando contra dois Eva MP. Já quando olha para Asuka, percebe que sua situação é ainda pior: dominada por 4 MP´s, ela estava prestes a ser empalada por um quinto ciborgue, com a cópia da Lança de Longinnus.

**- Vá por Asuka!** – gritou Misato – **Artilharia, fogo no ponto h-5. Rei salte e deixe-os receber o impacto!**

- Entendido – disse o clone da mulher morta que escolhi como minha rival, fazendo o ordenado. Enquanto isso, Shinji dispara à frente como fez contra o 10º, destruindo a cidade na distância. E quando o Eva atira a lança que matará nossa explosiva ruiva, Shinji salta atrasado, enquanto projeta seu campo como um muro em movimento, criando uma repentina massa de ar em deslocamento que alterou a trajetória da lança o suficiente para passar ao lado do Eva vermelho, acertando o MP que segurava à sua direita.

Quando o Eva rola pelo chão, Shinji pega a lança e atira na posição onde estão os atacantes de Rei. Ambos são empalados pelo estômago, prendendo-os momentaneamente.

**- Rei!** – gritou Shinji – **atire com o rifle de positrons à queima-roupa!**

- Certo! – indicou a garota. Pegando o rifle modificado e esvaziando uma carga neles. Causando uma explosão horrível.

Um dos EVA´s brancos soltam a ruiva para atingir Shinji com um corte profundo em suas costas, com sua lança no formato inicial.

- Argh! – gemeu, aumentando seus números de sincronização. E em resposta, a Unidade 01 virou-se e atravessou o estomago deste Eva e o arremessou para cima. Aproveitando esse momento, outro atacou com sua lança bifurcada, acertando a mão do gigante púrpura que caiu no chão.

Com extrema destreza, a Unidade 02 conseguiu aproveitar a confusão para se desvencilhar do agarre de uma Unidade e foi em socorro de seu companheiro retirando a lança da mão do outro EVA. O problema foi que para fazê-lo, ela além de pisar no braço dele duramente, resolveu empurrar ainda mais para dentro, maximizando o dano. Meus olhos se alargaram em espanto disso. Resolvi que já tinha ido longe demais.

**- Misato!** – gritei – **O quê há com Asuka?!**

- Estou tão surpresa quanto você. Ontem aqueles dois estavam felizes e amáveis uns com os outros e, hoje ela quer matá-lo!

- Asuka passou a madrugada sincronizada com seu Eva – informou um técnico menor que estava no turno da noite. Ela chegou por volta de 2 da manhã e me pediu para ser inserida no seu Eva... eu achei que era antecipação da batalha e não faria mal... – completou em tom de lamento.

Nisso os olhos de minha companheira de comando se abriram. Misato sabia de algo e não podia esconder de mim. Isso me lembrou que Asuka fora hostil com ela quando foi colocada ao lado de Shinji... isso não me cheira bem.

De volta à batalha, Shinji sacou sua navalha progressiva e partiu para cima do ciborgue que tinha aterrisado. Aproveitando o momento de imobilização que o motor S2 precisava para curar os danos, o gigante de NERV enfiou sua faca pelo buraco foi cortando de dentro para fora, até encontrar o núcleo vermelho e o quebrar.

- Desde quando Shinji ficou tão bom em biologia? – perguntei à ninguém em especial.

- O quê quer dizer? – perguntou Misato.

- Shinji está atacando os pontos vulneráveis do corpo dos EVA´s baseando-se no conceito humano. Agora ele está rasgando os EVA´s internamente. Qualquer pessoa com conhecimento em biologia sabe que ossos são sedimentações calcárias, o que significa que eles tendem à oferecerem menor resistência do lado interno.

- Ikari?... – disse o Sub-Comandante.

- É possível! – respondeu Gendo.

Pegando uma das lanças ovais à disposição, Asuka novamente ignora seu alvo, enquanto faz um arco, tendo agora como destino o peito de Shinji. Este percebendo as intenções de Asuka, troca de lugar com um dos EVA´s MP´s que em o peito cortado limpamente, recuando no choque.

- Maya, ative o Dummy Plug da Unidade 2 – ordenei.

- Sensei! – olhou-me assustada minha assistente.

- Se não fizermos alguma coisa, Asuka matará Shinji. E como o Comandante já disse, não podemos aumentar a pressão do LCL para tirá-la da batalha. Se pudermos isolar Shinji e fazê-la enfrentar seus verdadeiros inimigos, nossas chances na batalha aumentam.

**- Execute!** – ordenou o Comandante.

Com pesar, ela implementou os comandos com rapidez e eficiência, contudo uma tela vermelha anunciou o fracasso.

- Sensei, a Unidade 02 está recusando o comando.

- O quê? Ela indica que seu piloto está no comando.

- Akagi, o que significa isso? – perguntou Gendo.

- Ao que parece, o EVA preferiu o piloto depois de tudo, não importa o quão errática ela possa ser.

**- Os dois EVA´s MP´s que atacaram a Unidade 00 estão começando a se regenerar!** – gritou Makoto.

- Rei, vá pela espada progressiva de Shinji. Isso pode ser necessário.

- Entendido! – disse a boneca. Depois de tudo, não deveria ter tamanho ódio por ela, mas é difícil deixar velhos hábitos. Infelizmente o quê Shinji me disse dias atrás, é verdade.

Após escapar do ataque da ruiva, Shinji estava exterminando mais uma unidade, quando um Eva vem em sua direção voando, usando o sol como cobertura. A Unidade 01 nem a vê chegar e, acaba sendo arremessada pelo ar com uma patada, aterrisando em cima do parque Ashino. O impacto faz com que Shinji perca os sentidos por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para ser empalado no estomago por uma lança bifurcada. A dor o trouxe novamente à Terra e o grito ecoou por toda Tókio 3.

- Ritsuko... morfina – implorou o piloto. Parte de minha alma desejaria estar ao lado dele, mas não sei se devo fazer.

- Shinji... se eu lhe der mais uma dose, ela pode ser fatal! – tentei dissuadi-lo.

**- O quê?** – gritou Misato.

- Ele está com uma quantidade alta. Se eu lhe der mais morfina, ele pode ter uma overdose e até chegarmos até ele, pode ser tarde demais.

**- Faça!** – gritaram os dois Ikaris, simultaneamente. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Assim que o anestésico entrou em seu sistema, Shinji forçou o garfo para fora de seu estomago centímetro por centímetro, com força inacreditável. Em seguida, ele começou a se levantar dos restos do parque e foi, lentamente tomando a arma do EVA MP e empalá-lo com sua própria arma, levantando-o para o céu e fincando a lança onde sua unidade estava caída há pouco. Em seguida, Shinji urrou, ligando os amplificadores externos do seu ciborgue e o ar da cidade ficou agitada não só com o grito e a nova melodia que tocava na cabine.

_**You're a train ride to man importance **_

_(Você é um trem que vai pra onde não importa)_

_**You're in love with hell existence**_

_(Você ama sua existência infernal)_

_**Money is all that you desire**_

_(Dinheiro é tudo que você deseja)_

_**Why don't you pack it in and retire**_

_(Porque você não junta ele e se aposenta)_

_**It's common sense you can't fool me**_

_(Isso é a natureza comum você não pode me enganar)_

_**I'm just the money that you can't let free **_

_(Eu sou a grana da qual você não consegue abrir mão)_

_**Rainy day genius clouds your mind**_

_(O dia chuvoso do gênio obscurece sua mente)_

_**don't you realize the blind lead the blind **_

_(Não percebe que o cego guia o cego?)_

_**You're anti, you're antisocial**_

_(Você é anti, você é antisocial)_

Enquanto isso, Rei esgrimava com profissionalismo e graça, própria dela contra uma das Unidades atacantes. Apesar da beleza dos movimentos eles eram maximizados na armadura de seu oponente, até expor o núcleo vermelho. aí eu tive uma ideia.

- Rei, consegue retirá-lo?

- Vou tentar! – respondeu-me, enquanto todos me olhavam.

- Futuras fontes de energia – respondi impassível, vendo quando o EVA 00 troca a espada por sua faca progressiva e circunda o núcleo, batendo no cabo da faca no final. Isso faz o núcleo saltar fora do corpo como uma semente de abacate. Como resultado, o Eva branco despenca. Enquanto isso, recebemos um aviso de módulo D nas proximidades.

- Um aviso de módulo D vindo do outro adversário de Rei – gritou Shigeru, enquanto Maya gritava para Rei levantar seu campo.

**- Rei!** – gritou Shinji.

A explosão varreu um bairro inteiro de Tókio 3 e quando a luz se dissipou, descobrimos que só não foi pior por quê Rei conseguiu diminuí-la com dois campos, um à frente do da explosão e outro, protegendo seu punho com o mecanismo de energia, bem como o resto da cidade. Infelizmente para ela, um braço e uma perna terminaram sendo consumidos na explosão.

- Piloto inconsciente. Unidade 00 está fora de combate.

- Ejete a escotilha em direção à um de nossos abrigos – ordenou minha amiga. Logo vimos um cilindro branco partindo em disparada.

- Ritsuko... – Misato sussurrou – não sei qual é seu problema em relação à Rei, mas se ela se machucou para salvar seu novo brinquedo, tenha em mente que o mau humor de Asuka será a menor de suas preocupações. – completou dando-me um brilho mortal com o olhar.

Embora parecesse incrível, nossa diferença caiu de 9 EVAS MP´s para apenas três. Infelizmente, nenhuma delas continha o 17º Angel. Este estava apreciando a batalha sem um dano.

Asuka estava em situação complicada, provocada por ela mesma: enquanto dividia um monstro branco ao meio com a lança ovalada, deixou suas costas abertas para um ataque sorrateiro; ao terminar de esmagar tanto o núcleo S2 quanto o entry plug, virou-se para receber o empalamento de uma lança no estomago, assim como Shinji. O choque continuou quando uma das unidades que ainda tinham boca, arrancou um pedaço de carne, juntamente com a armadura de seu braço. Isso chamou a atenção de Shinji que partiu em socorro do companheiro caído, atingindo com uma voadora, o EVA comilão. Indo para trás, começou a medir forças com o Eva que sujeitava a lança.

**- Eles estão medindo forças! **– gritou Makoto.

- Qual a taxa de recuperação da mão do EVA 01? Misato perguntou.

- Não muito bem... – indicou Maya – pelo tempo que passou, ela deveria ter se fechado em apenas 4 segundos, sendo a Unidade 01, mas já se passaram 7 minutos e está a 34%.

- Provavelmente deve ser um efeito da lança – ponderei – se copiaram as características originais, dariam à ela a capacidade de refutar regeneração.

O titã púrpura estava cedendo quando outro oponente começava a se mover atrás dele. Shigeru deu o alarme e Shinji comandou sua unidade, de modo à lançar o oponente de volta ao seu companheiro. Em seguida, retirou a lança do EVA vermelho.

- Ouça, Asuka... eu não sei... por quê diabos você me quer morto – começou a sussurrar o piloto – mas podemos terminar com isso primeiro – sua voz saiu como um choramingo cansado.

**- Foda-se Terceiro! Foda-se você! Foda-se Misato! Foda-se o mundo se necessário. Eu vou matá-los, depois eu vou matar aquele maldito Angel e vou matar você com as minhas mãos!**

Decidido à terminar com aquilo de vez, Shinji foi em direção ao EVA MP que tinha ficado de fora, o qual tinha o 17º Angel em suas mãos. Este não se fez de rogado e soltou Tabris, mas para nossa surpresa, ele ficou flutuando junto ao ciborgue, enquanto os dois juntavam as mãos novamente em uma medição de forças.

- O monitor cardíaco mostra que o piloto não vai conseguir manter o ritmo por muito tempo – informou Maya.

- O quê você disse? – perguntou Misato, preocupada.

- Seu sistema circulatório está em colapso por conta dos ferimentos. Dada a sincronização de Shinji, os ferimentos são transmitidos, mas eles não se curam na mesma velocidade do EVA.

- Shinji... fique conosco! Mantenha-se consciente!

- Fácil ... falar – sussurrou o piloto.

* * *

**FIM!**

_POV.: Shinji Ikari._

Cá estou eu, lutando para me manter consciente, sangrando nas costas e quase eviscerado, enfrentando um Tabris, que não só está molhado de suor, como ainda pode ficar de pé no ar. Asuka está maluca e Rei está fora de combate. Eu amo ser Shinji Ikari.

- Ora, ora, Shinji. Por um momento achei que tudo teria um fim mais facilmente. Congratulo-lhe por sua persistência – disse os alto-falantes do EVA Séries.

- Isso não é nada! – menti – ainda tenho um truque na manga.

- Ótimo! Assim a diversão pode continuar mais um tempo! – vibrou Tabris, enquanto aumentava a pressão nos meus dedos.

- Sua diversão custa vidas, maldito! – respondi, fazendo o mesmo. Pode ser que seu EVA fosse mais forte, mas eu estou dopado demais para notar isso

- Contudo, isso é uma característica dos Lillims, não é? Vocês não caçam por diversão?

- Então você julga todos por alguns? Cada pessoa que se diverte caçando seria responsável por milhões em suas contrapartes? Muito maduro de sua parte, Tabris!

- Não existem inocentes, lembra-se? Se toda vida é importante como você apregoa, o quê dizer dos insetos que vocês matam?

- Então você tem mais em comum conosco do que esperava, Maldito!

- O quê quer dizer com isso? – perguntou-me.

- Você está desfrutando tudo isso, não? – retorqui com sarcasmo. Como resposta ele tentou-me forçar para baixo. A força do EVA MP é incrível. Quase me sinto como se enfrentasse um exército. Hora de fechar as comunicações e tentar meu às na manga.

- Mãe, alguma ideia salvadora? – perguntei.

_- Sim, mas para isso aumente sua sincronia – respondeu em minha mente, sua alma._

- Você sabe que eu estou dopado, não sabe? – tentei chateá-la.

_- Isso não é desculpa! Aumente sua sincronização, equilibre o ataque enquanto eu tento fazer contato com Kyoko._

- Kyoko?

_- Kyoko Sohryu Zepellin. A alma da Unidade 02._

**- Sohryu?! Como em Asuka Langley Sohryu?**

_- Certo! Lembra-se que eu disse que a alma da Unidade 02 era alguém obrigatoriamente do passado dela?_

- Mas não poderia dizer que é tipo... sua mãe?

_- Você nunca perguntou. Além disso, esse surto psicótico me diz que ela deve ter descoberto._

- Ahhh... Sinto-me muito melhor agora... obrigado mãe! – disse o mais sarcasticamente que pude – agora faça o que tem que fazer!

Decido equilibrar a coisa até sentir que os dedos do EVA branco se quebram, permitindo que eu pegue minha segunda faca progressiva. Nota mental, agradecer Ritsuko pela ideia de instalar outra faca.

Tudo parece perfeito e numa fração de segundos, eu me livro do agarre do EVA, saco a faca e esfaqueio o maldito... para ver um muro feito com o maldito campo A.T. dele.

- Ah, excelente jogada, Shinji... mas lembre-se: meu campo estava manipulando os outros EVA´s, sem eles, meu campo não pode ser penetrado por algo tão frágil. – sorriu o Angel.

Nisso, me lembro de algo que ele disse para Kensuke na lanchonete... algo sobre eles serem energia e matéria ao mesmo tempo; por isso, foco meu campo na faca progressiva. É oficial: estou ficando sem idéias.

Conforme vou forçando a faca, vejo que ela avança um pouco mais mas ainda é muito difícil para romper o campo. Isso significa que eu provavelmente não tenho tanto tempo. Minha resposta vem no agarre de uma mão branca e, em instantes, minha faca progressiva se parte junto de meus dedos.

- Ah... vejo que está entendendo agora como funciona o campo A.T,; um pouco tarde se me permite. Isso talvez tivesse funcionado se não estivesse tão fraco, o quê agora significa que a vitória é minha.

_- Shinji, Kyoko me disse para você sair da frente do EVA MP_ – disse minha mãe.

- Por quê?

_- Porque Asuka está vindo empalar o núcleo das duas unidades agora!_

- Merda! – disse, tentando colocar um fim no agarre do EVA de Tabris.

- Tentando fugir, Ikari... isso não será permitido! – falou, me prendendo e incrementando sua força, o que me deu uma ideia de como acabar com isso.

- Mãe, peça para Kyoko avisar quando estiver à um metro de distância. Se eu puder calcular o tempo exato pode dar certo.

_- Ideia suicida?!_

- Alguma coisa relacionada ao EVA não é suicida?

_- Bom ponto. **Agora!**_ – gritou em minha mente.

Assim que ouvi os passos de um EVA se aproximando flexiono os joelhos do monstro, de modo que Asuka não possa compensar. Isso faz com que ela erre meu núcleo e perfure meus pulmões, mas acerte o MP em cheio. A força feita contra minhas mãos desaparece na hora e eu acho que ela ficou com raiva porque usa seu joelho contra minha coluna. Logo após isso, o EVA vermelho desmonta inerte.

**- ARRRGH!!!** – gritei.

- Impressionante, Lillim. Jamais imaginei que você seria tão esperto ao tentar isso. tampouco tão desesperado. Você é incrível, Shinji Ikari... chego a ter pena de destruir uma espécie que produz alguém tão intrigante como você. Mas, o que é de Adão deve voltar para Adão. – disse Tabris, voando em direção à uma entrada de NERV.

**- Espere...cof...cof... não acabou!** – gritei, enquanto tossia sangue.

- Desista, Lillim. Você lutou bem, mas perdeu. Como espera me vencer sem ao menos uma arma?

_- Shinjj... por favor... deixe-me absorvê-lo e vamos acabar com ele juntos_. – suplica minha mãe.

- Não... – sussurro com força, essa luta é minha. Viver ou morrer aqui é minha decisão final – eu ainda tenho uma arma.

_- Não faça isso!_

Erguendo minha mão para minhas costas, saco a faca progressiva que está no pulmão do EVA e com um único golpe, atravesso o campo A.T. enfraquecido pela lança de Longinus, juntamente com o corpo do 17º Angel. Ele ficou aturdido demais para se defender.

- Impre... argh... ssionante... você é duro... na queda... Eles...estarão...contentes... – disse Nagisa, antes de morrer.

Com muito esforço, eu movo minha mão direita até os canais de áudio e vídeo de NERV para entrar em contato com a Central Dogma.e uma suave música tocou meus ouvidos.

_**Times have changed and times are strange**_

_(Os tempos têm mudado, os tempos estão estranhos)_

_**Here I come, but I ain't the same**_

_(Aqui estou, mas não sou mais o mesmo)_

_**Mama, I'm coming home**_

_(Mãe, estou voltando para casa.)_

_**Times gone by seems to be**_

_(O tempo passa sem se esconder)_

_**You could have been a better friend to me **_

_(Você poderia ter sido uma melhor amiga)_

_**Mama, I'm coming home **_

_(Mãe, estou voltando para casa.)_

_**You took me in and you drove me out**_

_(Você me gerou e me expulsou)_

_**Yeah, you had me hypnotized**_

_(Sim, você me hipnotizou.)_

_**Lost and found and turned around**_

_(Achei-me e me perdi)_

_**By the fire in your eyes **_

_(Pelo fogo de seus olhos)_

_**You made me cry, you told me lies**_

_(Você me fez chorar, contou-me mentiras)_

_**But I can't stand to say goodbye **_

_(Mas não consegui ficar para dizer adeus)_

_**Mama, I'm coming home**_

_(Mãe, estou voltando para casa.)_

_**I could be right, I could be wrong **_

_(Eu poderia estar certo, eu poderia estar errado)_

_**and hurts so bad, it's been so long**_

_(Dói demais, e faz muito tempo)_

_**Mama, I'm coming home**_

_(Mãe, estou voltando para casa.)_

_**Selfish love yeah we're both alone**_

_(Amor egoísta, estamos ambos a sós)_

_**The ride before the fall, yeah**_

_(A corrida antes da queda)_

_**But I'm gonna take this heart of stone **_

_(Mas eu vou tomar esse coração de pedra)_

_**I just got to have it all**_

_(Eu quero tê-lo por inteiro)_

_**I've seen your face a hundred times**_

_(Eu vi seu rosto centenas de vezes)_

_**Everyday we've been apart **_

_(Todos os dias que estávamos separados)_

_**I don't care about the sunshine, yeah**_

_(Eu não me importo com a luz do sol)_

_**'Cause Mama, Mama, I'm coming home **_

_(Pois mãe, mãe, estou voltando para casa.)_

_**I'm coming home**_

_(Estou voltando para casa)_

Sorri com a ironia da letra, porque eu já tinha voltado para casa, é isto tinha sido o começo da minha mudança; de certa forma eu não sou mais o mesmo. Olho para a tela e vejo que Misato e Maya estão chorando, enquanto Kaji está com uma mão no ombro de minha tutora. Pela cara deles, eu deveria estar um trapo.

- Shigeru...cof... boa... seleção – agradeci, levantando meu polegar em aprovação.

- Obrigado, Shinji... – respondeu-me.

- Kaji... quando... precisei... você estava lá... mais que meu... pai...o-obrigada...

- Não se esforce, Shinji – pediu-me Misato – uma equipe já está a caminho. Agüente por mais um minuto.

- Fale com ele, Misato... – falou Ritsuko.

- Missão cumprida... Misato... seu pai...

- Não Shinji, não faça isso comigo... você significa muito para todos nós, você significa tudo para mim... agüente mais um pouco.

- Cansado... demais... Rei... Asu-ka... cuidem...

* * *

**Confronto**

_POV: Misato._

Duas semanas de relatório e papelada; desespero e reconstrução para todos nós. Mas finalmente estou livre. Ou isto pensei, até que a chamada para o centro médico sugou minhas energias. Mas isso é algo que eu preciso fazer.

Dirijo-me até o quarto 213, como fiz durante muitas noites nesse período. Não que eu gostasse de fazê-lo, mas foi algo que eu me impus à isso.

Aproximadamente meia hora depois que eu me sento e seguro sua mão, sinto uma leve pressão, indicando que a consciência está de volta. Se bem que não posso dizer se isso é bom ou ruim.

- Misato? – pergunta-me com surpresa.

- Seja bem-vinda de volta, Asuka – apesar das boas-vindas, não sorrio. Ela percebe.

- O quê está acontecendo? – tenta se mover mas percebe que seu braço esquerdo está algemado à cama do hospital – por quê estou em um hospital? Rápido, me tire daqui, temos que combater o 17º! – olhou-me alarmada.

- Asuka... você se lembra de alguma coisa? – indaguei, colocando uma mão em seu peito e a empurrando de volta para a cama. Agora ela começa a parecer pensativa.

- Agora que falou... eu tive um sonho esquisito – sorriu – eu sonhei que eu estava lutando no meu EVA, mas a alma da minha mãe estava lá... e eu achava que a culpa era de Shinji e eu tentei matá-lo, junto com seu EVA... por um momento, isso pareceu tão real...

- Não foi sonho... – sussurrei.

- Como? – seu sorriso se quebrou.

- Você está na enfermaria de NERV há duas semanas, inconsciente desde o final da batalha contra Kaworu Nagisa, o 17º Angel.

- Nós vencemos?

- Sim... graças à você... e apesar de você – respondi duramente.

- Misato... onde está Rei... e... Shinji?

- Rei está bem... ela ficou aqui a maior parte do tempo com você, ela teve somente alguns ossos fraturados... Shinji...

- Eu não o machuquei... certo? Foi só um sonho, certo? – pediu-me esperançada.

- Não Asuka! Não foi um sonho! Você esfaqueou seu EVA pelas costas, quase o eviscerou, ajudou um EVA à abrir um rombo em sua mão e, como se não fosse pior, o empalou com uma lança, perfurando seus pulmões. Se Shinji não tivesse, milagrosamente, se mexido, você perfuraria o núcleo de sua unidade, matando-o.

- Got in Himmel... não... não... não... não... – começou a hiperventilar, a ruiva.

**- Não ouse, sua pequena desgraçada!** – gritei, pegando um saco próximo para que ela conseguisse se controlar novamente. Com um pouco de esforço, pude dispensar as enfermeiras.

- Eu... eu... eu... matei... Shinji?! – implorou a ruiva, diante do meu olhar. estava custando muito para mim, não confortá-la. Mas eu não estava naquela sala como Misato. Eu precisava lidar isso como Major Katsuragi, antes de poder fazer isso como Misato.

- Comece contando sobre esse seu sonho! – ordenei, sem direito à replica. Ela assentiu.

- Era a madrugada da véspera do ataque de Nagisa e eu levantei de madrugada e caminhei até o quarto de Shinji... eu queria sentir como era a sensação de dormir e acordar ao lado de quem... – pausa para as lágrimas – e eu ouvi você falar para ele...

- Que eu o amava? – completei suavemente, no que ela cabeceou, concordando.

- Eu estava tão assustada, quero dizer... não podia perder Shinji para você, depois de perder Kaji... então eu me refugiei no meu EVA... eu estava tão confusa... se ele não pudesse ser meu, que não fosse de ninguém, eu pensava... e então a alma da minha Unidade veio em meu socorro e...

- Espere um momento... – interrompi – você está dizendo que os EVA´s têm alma, como um ser humano?

- A alma deles foram pessoas absorvidas pelos EVAS... a alma me disse "acalme-se, Asu-liebchen" e... eu soube... oh Deus... eu soube...

- Soube o quê? – perguntei suavemente.

- Que era minha mãe... só ela me chamava assim... – começou a chorar copiosamente e me abraçou em seguida.

Era a primeira vez que via um vislumbre da verdadeira Asuka. Era a primeira vez que via Asuka chorar. Durante minha época de tutora dela na Alemanha, tinha flagrado uma lágrima ou outra, mas nada tão sincero ou tão aberto quanto isso. muito tempo depois, ela se recompôs suficiente para continuar.

**- Então veio o ódio... ódio de tudo e todos, mas especialmente de Shinji... a culpa é dele... sim, eu me lembro... a culpa é dele... a culpa é dele... a culpa é dele! por isso eu o esfaqueei. Ele mereceu...**

- Como Shinji é culpado, Asuka?! – perguntei assustada com a mudança repentina dela.

- Ele sabia... sempre soube... não sei como, mas sempre soube... isso foi um plano dele para ganhar a minha fama... ele tentou tirar o que é meu... **e você ajudou... você o ajudou... como eu não vi isso chegando?! Você esteve o tempo todo tramando isso pelas minhas costas!**

A outra coisa que ela não viu foi minha mão descendo e marcando suas bochechas. Isso fez com que ela voltasse ao estado de antes. Arrependida.

- Misato... eu... – começou a lacrimejar novamente.

- Como Shinji poderia saber, Asuka? Responda-me!

- Sua mãe está na Unidade 01 – sussurrou a alemã.

Quando meu queixo estava à alguns centímetros do solo, me lembrei de uma frase que Shinji disse sobre sua mãe: "tenho todas as lembranças dela, em meu coração". Oh Deus, Shinji estava certo... não quero saber mais onde estou metida. Só quero enfiar minha cabeça em um tonel de cerveja beber até a inconsciência, para poder fingir que isso é só um pesadelo alcoólico. Voltei à Terra quando minha tutorada me suplica novamente.

- Me diga: eu o matei?

- Não. Mas o estado dele é crítico. Ele está nessa ala também. Se o resgate demorasse mais um minuto, ele teria se afogado no próprio sangue. A faca que você deixou presa no pulmão do EVA foi o que salvou todos nós... pena que para usá-la, Shinji teve que fazer um buraco quase três vezes maior que o ferimento de entrada, porque o EVA tinha cicatrizado em volta da faca – disse vazia – E se tivesse ouvido a história completa, ao em vez de ter saltado para as conclusões, teria ouvido que eu me declarei para ele, para fechar um ciclo. Eu e Kaji pretendemos acertar dessa vez e fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Se tivesse pensado um pouco mais e ouvido por um minuto que fosse, toda essa tragédia teria sido evitada e Shinji não estaria nas máquinas de suporte vital.

- Eu posso vê-lo? – pediu como um bichinho assustado, o quê me enfureceu além dos limites. Como alguém podia ser tão quebrado de ir da comiseração à fúria assassina em menos tempo que eu faço 100 metros em meu carro?

- Asuka, sinto muito, mas você provou que não pode... estabelecerei um perímetro de 10 metros do quarto de Shinji para você. Se violar essa ordem de restrição, mandarei você para a pior cela que temos. Até se mostrar estável emocionalmente, você é um perigo para os outros e para si mesma – disse, deixando ela chorando na cama. Quando estava próximo da saída, ouvi-a perguntar:

- Você me odeia?

- Não – respondi – mas estou aqui como sua oficial superior... como mulher, estou profundamente magoada com você pelo que fez à ele. A confiança deverá ser reconquistada, tanto da mulher quanto da oficial comandante. descanse agora, conversaremos quando eu voltar.

Saí de lá sem dar chance para novas respostas. No caminho da saída, pego meu telefone e disco um número.

- Maya sou eu... você está no turno da noite, certo?... bom preciso de ajuda em uma coisa e não quero que você fale com Ritsuko... nos vemos à noite. - ainda há algumas coisas que eu preciso fazer. Mas para isso, eu preciso tomar uma cerveja.

* * *

**Sincronia.**

_POV.: Maya Ibuki._

Como combinado por telefone, a Major me encontrou em um bar, sob a desculpa de um leve happy hour entre duas colegas de trabalho, onde ela me contou sobre o que queria que fizéssemos. Estou abalada só de pensar em fazer isso pelas costas de sempai, mas não posso trair a Major também.

Assim que todos do turno da madrugada saem para o jantar ligo para ela, enquanto desligo às câmeras correspondentes, fazendo com que transmitissem movimento das últimas horas. Ainda não sei o porquê de tudo isso, mas se vamos nos arriscar, pelo menos que seja por algo que possa ajudar Shinji. Quem diria que as coisas ficariam tão complicadas, logo após derrotarmos todos os Angels?

Vejo a Major indo para o entry plug da Unidade 01 vestindo um escandaloso biquíni de duas peças coberto por uma capa, como ela havia me mostrado horas atrás. Sempre soube que ela tinha um lindo corpo, mas jamais imaginei que ela ficaria tão bem naquilo... droga! Concentre-se Maya!

- Iniciando prova de sincronização!

- Certo! E Maya, obrigado! – sorriu-me pela tela.

- Como se sente, Major?

- Até agora tudo bem... vou continuar testando os harmônicos e... – sinto uma mão tocando meu ombro.

- Ahhh! – grito, enquanto Shigeru olha para mim, perturbado.

- Desculpe, só passei aqui por quê esqueci minha guitarra e... por acaso, não seria a Major Katsuragi naquele entry plug, seria?

- Aoba, faça de conta que você não viu nada – sorriu a Major, naquele seu jeito de dizer, comente isso com alguém e eu lhe mato.

- Não posso fazer isso, Major... se vão fazer alguma travessura, pelo menos podiam ter me incluído nisto! – sorriu meu amigo, sentando-se do meu lado e ajudando com as ligações dos harmônicos, para nossa sorte.

- Shigeru, está se colocando em risco fazendo isso – advertiu a Major.

- Maya sabe o quê você pretende? – perguntou.

- Não. – respondeu a comandante.

- Então estou no mesmo barco que ela – sorriu – alem disso, o que ela pode fazer sob pressão, senão sentar e chorar?

**- Ei!** – protestei gracejando – admita, você só quer ver a Major de biquíni! – contra-ataquei.

- Isso eu já vi na hora que entrei aqui! Agora o que eu quero é terminar com o que quer que vocês estejam fazendo, ir para casa, dormir um pouco e amanhã, poder sacanear o Makoto por ter pegado o turno da manhã, hoje.

- Você não presta! – sorri.

- Sinto uma perturbação na força – brincou nossa oficial superior.

- Major, oficialmente, você tem a taxa de sincronização de 0,09%.

- Isto deve servir, desliguem em cinco minutos e abram o compartimento para que possa sair daqui. E obrigado aos dois.

Enquanto isso, Aoba estava colocando uma tela de descanso no monitor, para o caso de encontrarmos algum visitante indesejado. Enquanto isso, eu ia cobrindo os rastros de qualquer procedimento. Não dava para expurgá-los da MAGI, mas colocá-los onde ninguém procuraria sem motivo, nos arquivos de provas já realizadas. O padrão da Major já havia sido pré-impresso, antes da chegada de Shinji, só precisava colocar os registros junto aos outros e vóila.

- Agora, sabe o que estamos fazendo? – perguntou Shigeru.

- Nem uma remota ideia.

- Ela vai nos contar?

- Possivelmente não. Você pretende dormir quando chegar em casa?

- Boa questão – brincou meu amigo.

- Excelente questão, eu diria – uma terceira voz soou atrás de nós.

Nos viramos atônitos, para ver a presença do Sub-Comandante Kouzou Fuyutski, olhando impassível para nós.

- abra a tela para a Major, tenente Ibuki.

- Sim senhor – suspirei derrotada. Qual será o índice de desemprego do Japão para um técnico de computador?

- Maya, o quê... – começou a dizer a Major, quando deu de cara com o Sub-comandante e seu eterno sorriso de sabe tudo.

- Major, gostaria de contar com você para um agradável café na minha sala em cinco minutos. Que tal?

- Senhor, sim senhor! – contestou assustada, enquanto nós desligávamos os equipamentos do teste de sincronia.

- MAGI, aqui é o Sub-Comandate Kouzou Fuyutski. Compile todos os dados desse experimento e delete-os.

_- Aviso: uma vez deletados, os dados não poderão ser acessados novamente._

- Entendido. Execute.

_- Executando._

- A próxima vez que forem fazer uma traquinagem dessas, verifiquem a escala do Comandante Ikari. Ele deverá chegar na Central dentro de 5 minutos – disse divertido – e vocês sabem que dá para acertar um relógio por ele. Boa noite para vocês. – saiu bocejando.

- É impressão minha ou o Sub-comandante acaba de salvar nossos empregos? – perguntei.

- Quando se trata do Comandante Ikari... não sei se ele salvou apenas nossos empregos, Maya – disse meu amigo, com um leve aperto em meu ombro, enquanto respiro aliviada.

* * *

**Strip poker**

_POV.: Kouzou Fuyutski_

Aproximadamente 6 minutos depois que chego à minha sala, alguém bate na porta.

- Entre! – ordenei e vi uma imagem incomum: nossa especialista em táticas e terceira no comando da organização militar com maior poder de fogo do planeta em um biquíni de duas peças, coberto por uma bata médica, provavelmente pertencente à Ritsuko Akagi.

- O senhor queria me ver, Sub-Comandante? – perguntou-me por formalidade.

- Sente-se, Major Katsuragi. Se me permite a indiscrição, devo dizer que seu novo uniforme é muito... incomum – sorri, mostrando-lhe que estava apreciando a vista. Como resultado, ela ficou vermelha.

- Desculpe senhor, mas dada à pressa de seu requerimento não pude passar para me trocar.

- Sente-se Major, enquanto eu lhe sirvo um café. Como prefere: preto ou com açúcar?

- Duas colheres, por favor – pediu-me.

- Excelente escolha, mas muito segura se me permite... sabe, Major, - disse-lhe, entregando a xícara – antes de ingressar em GHERIN, que antecedeu NERV, eu era um professor universitário, muito conhecido pela baixa taxa de reprovação.

- Sério, senhor? – comprou a introdução – não imaginava que o senhor era tão complacente.

- Na verdade, eu não era. Quando alguém escolhia minhas aulas era por ter supremo interesse na matéria... e também, por quê sempre fui como um perdigueiro, farejando mentiras e não foram poucos os alunos que eu peguei, enquanto cabulavam aulas minhas. Depois de um tempo, eles deixavam de tentar. Isso, pelo visto significa que eu ainda tenho o faro, não concorda?

- Pode ser visto dessa forma, senhor – concordou.

- Então agora eu lhe pergunto: encontrou o que queria?

- O quê quer dizer, senhor?

- Você foi até o plug de entrada, arriscando sua carreira e de mais dois subordinados, sabendo que, em sua última prova de ativação, não tinha nenhuma sincronia; e escolheu a Unidade 01, mais poderosa e errática de nossos Evangelions por uma razão. Encontrou o quê queria?

- Com todo respeito, Sub-Comandante; creio que está imaginando coisas. Tentei fazer uma prova de ativação para ver se era seguro para qualquer criança continuar na Unidade 01.

- Major, não estou perguntando o quê você achou. Estou perguntando se encontrou o quê queria e, isso são duas coisas diferentes, entende? Antes de continuar, gostaria de lhe dizer uma coisa: como professor tive alguns alunos ruins, outros alunos bons e poucos alunos excepcionais, tal qual Kyoko Sohryu Zeppellim e Yui Ikari, entre outros poucos. Sua presença no entry plug significa que você está procurando alguma coisa. A única coisa que gostaria de saber é se você a encontrou.

- Infelizmente não – suspirou preocupada.

- Não se preocupe Major, esta conversa nunca existiu. Por isso apaguei os registros do teste. E quando for fazer algo escuso, lembre-se de ver a escala de seus chefes.

- Apenas por curiosidade, Sub-Comandante: o quê esperava que eu respondesse?

- Que ela falou com você e quê, mesmo que ela estivesse naquele lugar, que ela estivesse bem, ou, pelo menos tão bem quanto alguém pode estar numa situação dessas.

- Não se preocupe, Sub-Comandante... tenho certeza que ela ainda possui carinho pelo senhor. Por quê não pergunta para Shinji, quando ele acordar?

- Talvez eu faça isso, Major. Obrigada – sorrio enquanto alivio-me. Embora desconfio que ela não esteja sendo totalmente sincera comigo, pelo menos o quê ela falou tem sentido. Além disso, não fará mal nenhum jantar um dia com Shinji – e, Misato... seria bom você colocar alguma roupa antes de sair daqui... soaria estranho se alguém a visse sair desse jeito, não?

Antes de lhe dar um pouco de privacidade e sair da sala, observo seu embaraço por um longo tempo. Assim que saio da sala dou de cara com meu velho aluno.

- Boa noite, sensei. O quê faz do lado de fora de sua sala? – pergunta-me com interesse.

- Dou à minha parceira de jogo a privacidade necessária para se recompor.

- Parceira de jogo?

- Strip Poker.

A porta se abre e a Major sai visivelmente constrangida.

- Comandante – saúda gravemente.

- Há algo que eu deva saber, Major? – pergunta.

- Apenas que não é saudável jogar com o Sub-Comandante. – disse a jovem enquanto saia apressada e se dirigia para o elevador. Isso deixou meu aluno abismado.

- Strip poker...? – perguntou-me.

- Sim. – respondo.

- Apenas isso?

- Alguns de nós possuem vida social, Ikari. Lembre-se disso – digo sorrindo, enquanto vou na direção da saída da base.

- Sensei?

- Sim, Ikari.

- Como ela blefa?

- Mal.

- Desconfiava. Boa noite, sensei. – disse-me enquanto tomava outro rumo.

* * *

**Horário de visita**

_POV.: Hikari Horaki._

Eu sou horrível! Eu sei disso. Há quase um mês, minha melhor amiga está internada e só agora eu consegui autorização para vê-la. Não ajuda, o fato que eu sei que não podia vê-la e que NERV negou-me acesso por tanto tempo, mas ainda me sinto mal com isso; isso sem falar que não há sinal de Shinji e Rei desde que voltamos para a cidade... felizmente para me apoiar nessa missão, Kensuke, Kanda e Angie estão ao meu lado.

Meu trem de pensamentos são interrompidos por uma cansada Major Katsuragi, esperando por nós na porta do hospital.

- Olá, Major – cumprimento-a com uma inclinação. Ela faz o mesmo, com a cabeça. Ela parece mais magra e com bolsas visíveis sob os olhos, que estão vermelhos. Isto faz com que eu me assuste.

- Misato... você precisa de um descanso – disse Kensuke, preocupado.

- Nem me fale, Kensuke... – suspirou a mulher – Kanda... serviu de algo aquela ligação que eu fiz? – retomou o tom jocoso natural dela. E como era de se esperar, minha amiga fica vermelha, assim como Kensuke, mas este mantém um sorriso sonhador no rosto.

- Ah, Misato... se você soubesse – sorriu meu amigo, enquanto sua namorada ficava ainda mais vermelha.

- É, mas eu sei e se não calar a boca agora, ela, Hikari e todo este hospital ficará sabendo. Está captando a mensagem? – perguntou Angie, em um tom que não deixava réplica. Assim que o jovem concordou, ele e sua namorada seguiram na frente, enquanto a Major olhava para a mais nova integrante do grupo:

- Como coelhos?

- Como coelhos mancos e bêbados! – concluiu Angelina, com sarcasmo. Assim que reunimos todos, Misato resolveu nos avisar:

- Vocês poderão visitar Asuka, mas confio em sua discrição ao saírem daqui. A situação dela é bastante delicada, mas fisicamente ela está bem.

- E quanto à Shinji? – perguntaram Kensuke e Angie. Imediatamente o semblante caiu e, quando ela apontou para um quarto em particular, pude entender o porquê.

- Oh... Deus – sussurrou Angie, que recuou um pouco ao vê-lo, sendo amparada por Kensuke. Fazia sentido que, como melhores amigos do garoto, ambos se amparassem. Foi Kanda quem tomou a iniciativa.

- Ele está consciente?

- Não, ainda permanece em coma. Ele teve múltiplos ferimentos, especialmente no pulmão e nas costas, além de uma ferida feia na mão...

- Mas como? – perguntei – se ele estava dentro do EVA, então ele não...

- Acontece que Shinji possui um nível de sincronia com o EVA tão alto que o quê aconteceu com um, se manifestava com o outro. Ainda assim, ele salvou todos nós.

- Sim... eu vi! – falou Angie, sombriamente. Nisto, a Major olhou para ela assustada – Era isto ou ficar agüentando os coelhinhos aqui – disse, apontando com desprezo para o casal.

Por um momento parecia que, tanto Angie, quanto Misato estavam em um duelo de vontades. Por fim, a mais velha falou.

- Hikari, Kanda... acho melhor vocês e Kensuke passarem para ver. Eu quero conversar com Angelina. Ela está no terceiro quarto à esquerda.

- Tudo bem – disse eu, quando olhei para as duas, notando uma tensão no ar. algo que agora, não tinha prioridade quanto ver minha melhor amiga.

Entramos no quarto e vemos uma cena irreal: Asuka Langley Sohryu, deitada em uma cama de hospital, sendo velada por uma tranqüila Rei Ayanami. Assim que a garota de olhos vermelhos nos viu, ela inclinou-se e nos convidou a passar.

- Rei! Como ela está? – sussurrei para não acordá-la.

- Ela está dormindo o seu ciclo de duas horas. Deve acordar em alguns minutos.

- Como assim? – perguntou Kanda.

- Segundo os médicos, pesadelos!

- Ela só dorme duas horas por vez e acorda gritando? – perguntei.

Um aceno de cabeça confirmou minha ideia. Como se fosse um sinal, Asuka começou a se debater na cama e Kensuke pegou a mão dela e disse:

- Calma, calma... vai tudo ficar bem. Estamos aqui, Asuka.

- Eu não faria isso – disse Ayanami.

Parece que isso tinha acalmado ela, mas ninguém viu quando ela simplesmente avançou para Kensuke violentamente até uma corrente no braço direito a impediu. Mesmo assim, com o braço esquerdo, ela agarrou o pescoço de Kensuke, que entrou em pânico e perdeu o fôlego. Levou alguns segundos para ela focar o pensamento e soltar o jovem.

**- Gahhh...** – fez Kensuke, enquanto se distanciava um pouco.

- Asuka – chamei-lhe atenção – você sabe quem sou? Me entende?

- Hikari... aqui é o mundo real? – perguntou-me, debilitada.

- Sim, você está acordada – disse, sentando-me ao seu lado. foi quando ela desabou e começou a chorar, surpreendendo à todos – Calma... Asuka... estou aqui... estamos todos aqui com você...

Kensuke olhou para a ruiva ainda chocado e visivelmente assustado, preferindo manter uma distância saudável.

- Hikari... Oh Hikari... eu sou uma pessoa horrível.. – Asuka chorou em meu peito, descontroladamente.

- Asuka... calma... você não é uma pessoa ruim. Por quê você está chorando? Já acabou...

**- Eu sou!...** – gritou minha amiga – eu... machuquei... Shinji...

Por um momento, pergunto-me se ela sabe o que está dizendo, mas o desespero em seus olhos parece confirmar isso. ainda assim tenho certeza que foi um acidente.

- Não se preocupe... – afaguei o cabelo dela – tenho certeza que Shinji sabe que foi um acidente... vocês estavam lutando contra um Angel e acidentes acontecem...

- Eu... quis machucá-lo... oh Deus.... eu sinto muito... – continuou a lamuria. E por um momento, eu olho para meus amigos, tão absorvidos nessa novidade quanto eu, mas Kanda reagiu melhor e pensou em alguém que poderia ter um efeito mais esclarecedor sobre isso.

- Rei – chamou Kanda – quando Asuka diz que o machucou, o quê ela quis dizer com isso?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, um baque faz com que todos nos viremos para porta e para a pessoa que está nela.

**- Maldita seja você, Sohryu! Maldita seja!** – gritou Angie, completamente fora de si. Quando olhei para ela e senti um agarre mais apertado por parte de minha amiga convalescente, me aterrorizei com a possibilidade que Asuka tivesse realmente machucado intencionalmente Shinji.

Minha primeira providencia foi puxar ela mais junto à mim, escudando-a com meu corpo e esperei para sentir a fúria de Angie sobre mim. Como ela demorou a chegar, olhei para cima e, vi que Rei e Kensuke estavam imóveis na frente da garota, protegendo-nos.

**- Saia da minha frente Kensuke!** – ladrou a garota – **Você não sabe o que ela fez! Eu fugi do abrigo e vi o quê ela fez! Por causa dela, meu melhor amigo está condenado à passar a vida em uma cadeira de rodas!**

Todos ficamos atordoados com a notícia, enquanto Asuka mostrava um sorriso torcido e me empurrou para o lado.

**- Ele mereceu! Quem ele pensa que é para roubar minha gloria! Ele mereceu!** – e mesmo assim ela estava chorando copiosamente, enquanto dizia isso. como resultado, Angelina tentou se soltar do agarre que Kensuke e Rei, mesmo com um braço na tipóia, estavam lhe apresentando. Foi quando Kensuke disse à ela:

- Angie! Pare! Você não tem direito de se vingar nela, não está vendo? Ela está confusa e arrependida, você não percebe? Ela quer que você faça isso! ela quer ser odiada pelo que fez, mas nada vai ser pior do que a culpa que ela está sentindo agora. Além disso, cabe a Shinji decidir se vai perdoá-la ou não, desde que ele esteja aqui para isso.

- Você entende o que está me pedindo?! - pediu, enquanto lágrimas saiam de seus olhos.

- Estou te pedindo para fazer o que Shinji faria por qualquer um de nós, Angelina. Shinji sofreu muito na vida e por isso, as poucas pessoas que ele tem na vida são especiais para ele. Além disso, olhe para si... você está realmente pronta para bater em uma mulher mais nova, frágilizada e algemada em uma cama de hospital? Suas disputas com Shinji dizem muito sobre você; principalmente, que você tem alguma formação em kendô, por exemplo. Esse não é um exemplo que alguém que pratica uma arte marcial que apregoa disciplina e ordem, bem como honra.

Angie estava parada há alguns metros da gente, com seu punho em riste e uma expressão assustadora. Foi nesse momento que vimos alguns médicos e enfermeiras correndo para um quarto à nossa direita. Kanda foi olhar o que houve e depois chegou na porta esbaforida:

- Shinji despertou! Os médicos estão com ele agora, mas podemos vê-lo pela vidro da sala!

- Ótimo! – disse Kensuke – Rei... você e Kanda poderiam acompanhar Angie até o quarto de Shinji. E, se conseguir, traga algumas informações para nós?

- Sim – disse ela, enquanto Angelina ainda olhava furiosa para a ruiva, mas assentia e acompanhava as duas. Assim que saiu, meu amigo quatro-olhos virou-se para nós.

- Asuka, eu não sei o que houve entre vocês. Mas você é minha amiga também e, como minha amiga, gostaria que ouvisse uma consideração minha, tudo bem? – perguntou, enquanto ela assentia, ainda em lágrimas – se conheço Shinji muito bem, ele tem boas possibilidades de perdoar-lhe pelo que você fez. Mas você precisa fazer a sua parte também... você precisa trabalhar a sua raiva e, eu acho que não pode fazê-la sozinha.

**- Quem diabos você pensa que é?! Com quem acha que está falando?! Eu não preciso de um psiquiatra ou o que for! Eu sou formada em psicologia antes mesmos de você ter dado seu primeiro beijo!**

**- Porra Asuka, estou falando sério!** – disse Kensuke, visivelmente irritado – **Você quase esmagou minha traquéia quando estava acordando!** Você empurrou sua melhor amiga ao chão para provocar uma surra que, você acreditava que merecia! Você vem agredindo Shinji, desde o momento em que se conheceram, quer ele faça alguma coisa ou não que mereça isso! olhe para si mesma e veja, sob a ótica de uma psicóloga formada se isso é comportamento de alguém com controle de raiva?

Vendo que ela se calou por um segundo, ele continuou:

- Nós, seus amigos, estamos dispostos a ajudar-lhe nesse momento. Mas não podemos fazer isso se você não colocar sua parte na equação. Assim que a cidade voltar ao normal, por quê não procura aquele psicólogo que é amigo de Kaji? Ele parece bom e confiável. Se quiser, eu posso lhe ajudar com o pagamento; digo, eu tenho um fundo que minha mãe deixou-me antes de morrer para emergências...

- Kensuke, não! – contra-ataquei – esse é seu fundo para a faculdade...

- Que prefiro usar para ajudar uma das pessoas que salvaram a humanidade dos Angels... é um preço muito pequeno a pagar. Além disso, eu posso arranjar um serviço e pagar meus estudos.

- Você... – começou a ruiva fracamente – faria isso por mim?

- Amigos são para essas coisas, Asuka. E você é nossa amiga, embora bote mais medo que o diabo, algumas vezes. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Kensuke, você poderia nos deixar sozinhas um minuto? – pedi, enquanto o empurrava levemente para fora. Assim que ele passou, fui para perto de Asuka e segurei sua mão.

- Antes de tudo, gostaria que você pensasse no que ele disse seriamente, Asuka. – disse, antes que ela começasse os protestos – E para provar isso, vou contar uma história que ninguém, além de Kensuke sabe: quando Touji morreu, eu tentei o suicídio, tomando uma caixa de anti-depressivos. E não me julgue mau, hoje eu sei que isso foi uma burrada sem limites, mas eu estava tão sozinha e sem esperança que eu abri o quarto de meu pai, peguei seus remédios e os tomei de uma vez. Mas parte de mim se sentiu culpada por não dar à ninguém uma palavra e, como você estava hospitalizada, eu liguei para a pessoa mais próxima que poderia entender meus sentimentos, pelo menos um pouco...

- Kensuke... – Asuka completou.

- Sim. E ele me convenceu que era uma besteira que eu estava fazendo e, me convenceu a ingerir meio litro de leite e em seguida forçar o vomito, para tirar do meu corpo o que não havia sido absorvido e tomar mais meio litro para combater os efeitos do anti-depressivos. Em seguida, ele ligou para o médico da família Aida que estava fora de Tókio 3 e ensinou-lhe por telefone como fazer uma lavagem estomacal improvisada, e indicou-me andar para combater os efeitos do que meu corpo tinha absorvido. Kensuke fez tudo isso e andou comigo por toda a cidade até que fosse seguro me deixar por conta própria. Depois disso, ele cuidou de mim e me recomendou falar com o conselheiro da escola sobre isso. demorou um pouco, mas eu fiz isso e, hoje sei que foi melhor para mim. Por isso, eu lhe imploro: considere esse pedido dele. pelo menos isso.

Saí de lá pouco tempo depois, enquanto ela pensava em tudo o que nós dissemos para ela e, na porta; encontro meu amigo me esperando:

- Contou para ela? – perguntou.

- Sim, eu fiz. Só espero que tenha ajudado ela à tomar a decisão certa... e se ela apenas se afastar de nós?

- É um risco que temos que correr, Hikari. Mas não vamos pensar no futuro desse modo, por enquanto. Vamos esperar e ver o quê acontece.

- E Shinji? Você já foi vê-lo.

- Não – respondeu – minhas pernas estão tremendo ainda... pernas... que péssima escolha de palavras, não? – contestou, amargo.

- Você acha que...? – comecei a perguntar, mas a imagem dele poderia dizer minha resposta automaticamente. – Sabe... você tem amadurecido nos últimos meses. Jamais pensei que você conseguiria parar Angie.

- Ela queria ser detida! Ela ficou muito assustada pelos ferimentos de Shinji e era mais fácil descontar em Asuka. Mas uma parte dela sabia que era errado fazê-lo.

- Mas quando ela falou sobre a condição de Shinji, eu pensei que você iria se juntar à ela, por um momento.

- Essa minha parte que sabia que Asuka tinha feito isso para ele, também me tentou, mas ela é minha amiga, embora não veja dessa maneira.

- Ela o faz. – disse, ganhando seu olhar incrédulo – do jeito dela. Um jeito intenso, doloroso e por muitas vezes abusivo, mas ela também o considera um amigo.

Nessa hora, Misato saiu do quarto de Shinji e veio até onde estávamos.

- Kensuke, eu gostaria de agradecer o quê você fez por Asuka há pouco. Angie me contou sobre isso e, é preciso muita coragem para se impor contra alguém como ela... especialmente sem apalpá-la como imaginei que você teria feito à principio – completou, entrando em sua defesa sarcástica para tirar o peso da questão.

- O amor faz coisas realmente estranhas com a gente, não é? – suspirou meu amigo, tirando seus óculos para limpá-los. – Touji provavelmente iria zombar-me agora, onde uma motoqueira absolutamente gostosa e uma Major que é divina dão em cima de mim e eu só penso em minha namorada.

Misato pareceu ser atingida pelo comentário dele, passando entre a vergonha de ter a aposta lembrada e a cora com o elogio recebido. No final ela apenas sorriu e disse:

- Você tem futuro, Kensuke... você definitivamente têm futuro!

* * *

**_Notas do autor:_**

_Mais um capítulo postado_ e por fim, a saga chega ao seu final, pelo menos no que diz respeito ao ponto do anime/ mangá. agora as coisas começam a tomar forma (ou não) no que pretendo chamar de arco final. Isso significa que a história caminha para seu final (tomara!).

Em End of Evangelion, sempre achei que Asuka tinha duas opções quando ela se dá conta que é sua mãe, a alma do EVA 02. vocês viram como ela reagiu lá. Por isto, resolvi extrapolar o quê aconteceria se ela reagisse de outro jeito. E o resultado é seu descontrole emocional e sua agressividade exacerbada. _Humm... falei bonito!_

_Agora, honestamente nao sei se vou seguir o rumo original para o arco final ou se vou inventar alguma coisa mais estranha do que já havia programado, mas isso será mostrado no próximo capítulo._

Trilha sonora do capítulo composta de: Fuel (Metallica) Antissocial (Anthrax), além do clássico Mama, I´m coming home (do velho morcego, Ozzy Osbourne! Shaaaaaroooooonnnnnnnn!)

**_Lucas B._**

_Bem, você tem razão sobre Iron Maiden, mas acho que tentarei manter o caráter de Rei um pouco mais reservado, como fiz nesse capítulo. Rei é um personagem muito fácil para se avançar a história (assim como Maya) por serem mais observadoras. Talvez por isso, tenha deixado que quando ela resolva abrir a boca, ela ganhe um pouco mais de destaque._

_Espero que tenha gostado da morte de Kaworu, porquê ela levou-me à um problema atrás de outro para pensá-la. Mas o resultado valeu a pena, na mina opinião. E sim, mesmo sendo uma rápida passagem, foi muito subexplorada na história. Especialmente levando para a relação "inocente" com Shinji no Anime. Pelo menos no mangá, ele teve um pouco mais de participação. Nâo é que eu não goste dele como personagem, apenas acho que vários ficwriters fizeram um personagem mais interessante que o Sadamotto (aquele vagabundo filho da mãe preguiçoso que nao acaba a série). Já li desde um mega-blaster fdp, à uma menina (sim, uma menina! se é para ser afeminado que o seja direito!) e, todos muito melhores._

_O lance da Hikari ficou mau explicado por uma razão... que eu ainda nâo explicarei até o próximo mês. pretendo fazer uma experiência em um POV experimental contando como aconteceu; afinal como você viu, para Kensuke e Asuka aquilo foi uma surpresa. (pense em_ grease_, ok?). Já a sua ideia de uma orgia generalizada: estamos em Evangelion, meu rapaz e Shinji é um cara honesto... a não ser que fizéssemos um crossover com Love Hina... possibilidades possibilidades... hahahaha._

_Apenas para uma conceituação: minha visão inicial quando Shigeru coloca Fuel, é que a Unidade 01 iluminasse os olhos junto com a batida de guitarra após a frase inicial (ou colocando de outra maneira: no Ooh!). isso seria aterrorizante!;_

**Arthur,**

_Como ficou comprovado nesse capítulo, Asuka está tão fodida quanto Shinji no que diz respeito ao seu passado, isso explica a relutância de Kyoko em se revelar para ela, durante o período que Shinji esteve dentro do EVA 01, mas veja o lado bom, é um sonho de metade dos fãs de EVA mandar essa cadela psicótica para fazer tratamento, rs. A outra metade... quem se importa com a outra metade? rs! Sério, li uma fic chamada Herz, na página de Seferino Rengel, na qual uma Asuka já casada com Shinji, o mantém na rédea curta o tempo todo, com ciúme medo de perdê-lo. Em outra fic que estou lendo, Enquanto o mundo se recupera do 3º Impacto, ela passa 8 meses de maus-tratos no pobre (otário) coitado, terminando-o por mandá-lo para o hospital e quase matá-lo, além de fazer sexo não consensual com ele... se é que me entende!  
_

_Por causa disto, achei que seria mais simples trabalhar com ela tendo um surto psicótico ao descobrir que a alma de sua mãe estava presa naquela monstruosidade biomecânica (o que convenhamos seria o mais apróximado da realidade se isso acontecece comigo ou com você)._

_Já a batalha fala por si só, ela tem alguns elementos da luta original, especialmente com Asuka, mas ela foi se modificando ao longo da escrita, o que achei fora de série. Gostei particulamente da parte onde um EVA MP é empalado em sua lança e colocado como uma estátua. imaginar isso foi fora de série. especialmente com a trilha sonora._ Já o movimento final de Shinji com o último EVA MP foi inspirado no modo como ele matou Zeruel no começo da fic. Enquanto lá ele utilizou os braços de 00 para fazer o empalamento, dessa vez ele abaixou-se para evitá-lo sem deixar o "abutre albino" fazer o mesmo. O quê achou?

Nos lemos,

Fan Surfer.


	18. Omnia Mutantur tudo muda

**Reaprendendo**

_Pov.: Shinji._

Autopiedade. Parece estranho que hoje eu tenha tanta aversão à isso, sendo que muitas vezes eu me enrolei em autopiedade desde o momento

que cheguei em Tókio 3. talvez seja isto, ou talvez a ficha ainda não tenha caído sobre a minha paralisia, mas já faz dois dias que despertei e me

sinto mais doente do que nunca, cada vez que vejo alguém chorar na minha frente por causa da minha paralisia.

A vítima da vez é meu melhor amigo. Kensuke foi o último a me visitar e eu sempre soube que ele estava se preparando para não me deprimir,

mas vê-lo chorando feito uma garotinha quando viu a cadeira de rodas já está me fartando.

- Kensuke... pare de chorar como uma Madalena. Eu estou vivo! – comentei veemente.

- Mas... porra... cara... isso muda as coisas, Shinji. Quero dizer, nossa escola não é adaptada para pessoas deficientes...

- O termo correto é portadores de necessidades especiais... e quem disse que tudo é tristeza. Eu sempre quis me livrar do professor – sorri. Sem

efeito pois o fluxo de lágrimas aumentou.

- Olha, Ken... pense comigo... eu não esperava sair vivo da batalha e estou vivo... sempre se há que olhar o copo e pensar positivamente. Um

copo, com metade de água nunca está meio vazio, mas meio cheio. Além disso, em um mês de cadeira de roda, poderei trabalhar meus músculos,

de modo a vencer você em uma corrida.

- Um brilhante pensamento! – disse uma voz, abrindo a porta – se não se importa de receber uma visita de um velho, poderia entrar?

- Sub-Comandante, é um prazer recebê-lo, mesmo sob as circunstâncias.

- Apenas Kouzou, Shinji. Não estou aqui como Oficial à cargo de NERV no momento. Estou como uma pessoa interessada no seu bem estar. Devo

isto à sua mãe, no mínimo – disse com um sorriso.

Vendo a surpresa de meu amigo, resolvi salvar a situação.

- O professor Kouzou Fuyutsuki foi professor universitário de minha mãe, Kensuke. Professor, este é Kensuke Aida, meu amigo e parceiro de

crimes estudantis – sorri.

- Ah, sim... senhor Aida. – disse cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mão – ouvi falar sobre o senhor.

- É um prazer, Professor – respondeu o nerd.

- Poderia nos dar licença um segundo, senhor Aida?

- Sim, mas...

- Kensuke, nada de pedir emprego em NERV.

- Ei, eu tenho uma namorada que gasta pra caramba no shopping para sustentar – deu-nos um sorriso, enquanto se encaminhava para a porta –

vou à lanchonete do hospital. Alguém quer alguma coisa?

- Obrigado! – disse o professor.

- Se tiver uísque me traga um duplo e, na falta, me traga um café que não tenha sido feito por Misato.

Assim que ficamos sozinhos por um tempo, o homem se aproxima e toma uma cadeira próxima à mim.

- Me parece que você está muito sereno com os acontecimentos, Shinji.

- Você quer dizer com meus ferimentos, ou com o fato que minha colega de apartamento tentou me matar. Várias vezes?

- Eu diria de ambos.

- Bom, quanto aos meus ferimentos, minha maior preocupação é com a mão.

- Interessante... e posso saber por quê? – perguntou-me.

- Se meus movimentos não voltarem ao normal, terei que vender meu violoncelo. E após o ataque do 15º, meus movimentos já tinham diminuído

um pouco.

- Você toca violoncelo?

- Sim, felizmente para tocar, a cadeira de rodas não atrapalha.

- Bom, se algo acontecer, você pode aprender a tocar outro instrumento – considerou.

- Não sei se teria o empenho... além disto, sem perícia nas mãos e sem a utilização dos pés, me restam apenas instrumentos de sopro.

- O quê lhe dá uma infinidade de opções ainda. – considerou o homem.

- Infelizmente, o mercado para gaita de boca não está em alta ultimamente.

- Você escolheu um instrumento curioso. Devo entender, logo, que você é fã de blues?

- E soul music. E quanto ao senhor?

- Apesar de não parecer com esse uniforme, sou um grande apreciador da surf music...

- Beach boys e coisas do tipo? – perguntei, enquanto não conseguia esconder o sorriso.

- Uhm, pelo visto essa revelação o pegou de surpresa – sorriu o Subcomandante em concordância.

- Pelo menos já sei o que lhe dar de presente... uma camisa havaiana.

- Isso seria gentil de sua parte, exceto é claro, se o fizesse na frente da equipe da ponte e da Major, aí estaria minando minha autoridade –

comentou com um sorriso – Mas, mudando de assunto: como se sente em relação à Sohryu?

Tomei alguns segundos respirando firmemente e então respondi.

- Honestamente não sei, Fuyu-sensei... creio que ela não estava em seu melhor momento quando fez isto, mas não é como se eu tivesse alguma

culpa por isso...

- E você sabe o motivo porquê ela o fez?

- Provavelmente porque ela descobriu a verdade sobre sua unidade. Jamais soube da história de Asuka, mas creio que deve ter sido algo

bastante traumático para ela reagir de tal maneira.

- E por que acha que é este o motivo?

- Ao que parece, Kyoko e Yui possuem um vinculo de comunicação. Graças à isso, estou aqui para falar com você agora.

- Com todo o respeito, você não estaria se arriscando ao contar isto para mim agora?

- Mamãe diz que eu posso confiar na sua integridade.

- Obrigado, Shinji... significa muito para mim. Mas preciso de sua opinião sobre o rumo que deverá ser dado à Segunda Criança.

- Ela obviamente precisa de apoio, não só de Misato, mas também dos outros. O quê significa que não é bom, para nenhum de nós, que

estejamos sob o mesmo teto.

- Tem medo que ela queira completar o serviço? – perguntou direto ao ponto.

- Sim. Além disso, aquele apartamento já estava superlotado com a vinda de Rei e, não creio que caiba uma cadeira de rodas naquele ambiente.

- Eu tenho que concordar com isso. Na verdade eu queria ouvir algo semelhante de você. Felizmente eu tenho uma proposta que, talvez resolva

temporariamente nossa situação.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Chegou aos meus ouvidos que a Tenente Ibuki possui um apartamento cujo design é próprio para cadeirantes, e com algumas adaptações

poderia ser uma mudança temporária. Além disto, não sobrecarregaria a Major e garantiria o espaço para cuidar da senhorita Sohryu.

- Creio que Misato não ficará contente com isso – considerei.

- Realmente. Entretanto, isso é o máximo que podemos fazer para resolver a questão por enquanto.

Suspirei pensativo. Um novo teto... pelo menos é mais adequado que ficar no apartamento. Nisso, uma dúvida me alcança.

- Me parece estranho estarmos conversando agora, não acha, Fuyu-sensei?

- Por quê diz isso, Shinji?

- Bom... com Seele eliminada por Tabris, eu incapacitado e sem nenhum Angel à caminho, imaginei que era o momento certo para o cenário de

Rokobungi.

O antigo professor de minha mãe abre um sorriso que parece ser capaz de iluminar uma mina escura quando diz.

- Ao que parece, Tabris possuía senso de humor... ele mandou uma cópia do plano de SEELE para o Conselho de Segurança da ONU, assinada

como 17º Angel. No momento, Ikari está prestando algumas explicações na sede das Nações Unidas.

- Sabe de uma coisa? em outras circunstâncias, eu talvez até gostasse dele – completei sorrindo.

A conversa é interrompida com uma batida na porta e, meu amigo equilibrando-se com 3 copos.

- Ei, Shin-man... como não tinha uísque, tive que improvisar um chá verde – sorriu, mais composto e jogando-me um saco com bolinhos de

chocolate.

* * *

**Perspectiva.**

_POV.: Rei Ayanami_

Uma vez mais estou de vigília no hospital. Tem sido quase uma semana desde que minha colega de quarto despertou e apenas dois dias, desde

que Shinji fez o mesmo; contudo, o apartamento parece desolador sem eles. Depois de tanto tempo morando sozinha, creio ter me acostumado

com a companhia humana mais rápido que o esperado. Incomum.

Os ciclos de sono dela estão mais estáveis, significando que ela já não acorda matando quem estiver ao seu alcance. Da primeira vez, precisaram

sedá-la para soltar-me, assim como a enfermeira que tentou me ajudar. De modo que sentar-me à cadeira ao lado de seu leito não é tão

traumático como antes.

- Ayanami? Rei? – me chama. Sua voz ainda esta grogue.

- Sim. Você está bem? – pergunto.

- Considerando tudo... eu creio.

- Entendo. Há algo que você precise?

- Por quê está aqui? Quer dizer, por quê não está com Shinji? – perguntou-me. vejo em seus olhos que há algo mais do que apenas isso.

- Ele está recebendo visitas neste momento. Além disto, ele precisa de espaço. E você também.

- Quem está com ele agora?

- Quando fui ao banheiro, Kensuke e o Sub-comandante lhe faziam companhia. E a equipe de manutenção dos Evas estava do lado de fora da

porta.

- E por quê eu precisaria de espaço?

- Além do obvio?

- Yeah... quero dizer... você deveria estar me odiando pelo que fiz com ele...

- Tal como você o faz?

- Mais ou menos – admitiu a questão. Se o que ouvi está correto, ela prefere ser odiada à entendida.

- Eu não entendo...

- O quê, Rei?

- Quando o 16º Angel controlou a Unidade 00, ele tentou usar meu coração para ferir Shinji...

- E você ativou a autodestruição – a piloto completou o raciocínio. Assenti confirmando o ponto que ela tinha.

- Mas você diz amar Shinji como eu faço... e ainda assim tentou matá-lo. Como um mesmo sentimento pode levar à opostos tão extremos?

Minha companheira piloto ampliou os olhos e depois os fechou, em busca de uma resposta; até que uma terceira voz chamou nossa atenção.

- Bom, Rei... isso tem algo a ver com o tipo de pessoa que você é e o tipo de pessoa que Asuka é. Em termos simples: vocês são opostas e, como

tal, lidam com algumas questões de maneira diametralmente oposta, apesar de que ambas erraram em suas decisões.

- Misato. – acenou a ruiva ao meu lado.

- Major – cumprimentei com um aceno – poderia elaborar? – ela suspirou e veio até a cama e sentou-se junto à nós.

- Considere assim, Rei: você tem um caráter tranquilo, calmo, centrado e; alguns diriam, um pouco frio. Tudo bem que você mudou muito desde a

chegada de Shinji à Tókio 3, mas ainda são suas características principais. Como você descreve seus sentimentos por Shinji.

- Eu quero estar com ele. Quero vê-lo sorrir. Poder compartilhar com ele.

- Como uma união?

- Sim. Isso já me faz feliz.

- Mesmo que ele escolhesse outra garota com quem compartilhar seus sentimentos?

- Hai. – disse, vendo que ela sorriu. Nisso, a Major voltou a falar.

- E agora temos Asuka: orgulhosa, enérgica, temerária, prepotente. Pronta para mostrar ao mundo a grandiosidade de Asuka Langley Sohryu até

o último detalhe...

- Misato! Você me pinta como uma cadela! – bufou a garota ao meu lado.

- Você faz isso por mim, Asuka – sentenciou gravemente – É certo que ela também mudou desde sua chegada ao Japão, mas ela resistiu mais à

mudança. Olhando assim: vocês são tão opostas como dia e noite; sol e a lua; ou como .

- Fogo... – começou Asuka.

- E gelo... – completei.

- Hããã... certo! E agora a pergunta de um milhão de dólares: Asuka, como você classifica seu sentimento por Shinji? Em uma linguagem clara,

para que Rei possa compreender.

- Eu quero sentir seus olhos em mim e só em mim. Quero ouvi-lo sussurrando em meu ouvido. Quero que ele acenda meu fogo.

- E se ele escolher outra pessoa?

- Ele não seria capaz disso.

- Se ele escolher outra pessoa? – insistiu a Major.

- Eu o odiaria e ela também. Eu os amaldiçoaria.

Minha oficial superior apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu vitoriosa.

- Isso exemplifica a diferença entre vocês duas. Enquanto para Rei, o amor significa pertencer; enquanto para Asuka, significa possuir.

Assenti em compreensão. Minha companheira piloto também se surpreende com as palavras de nossa tutora. Se ela fazia tamanha questão da

posse de alguém, o quê ela faria caso ele tivesse sentimentos por outra pessoa.

- Certo, certo... eu sou o monstro aqui... já chegamos à esse consenso. O quê quer, Misato? – disse a acamada.

- Apenas vim aqui para avisá-la que sua alta médica sai em três dias.

- E o quê? Não é como se eu tivesse algum lugar para ir – resmungou.

- Você vai ficar em casa, como sempre. Shinji é que está mudando!

A noticia pega nós duas de surpresa. Eu não tinha pensado que ele iria se mudar do apartamento.

- Por quê? – pergunto.

- Basicamente, Rei, nosso apartamento não foi projetado para alguém com uma cadeira de rodas. Os cadeirantes precisam de espaço projetado

para eles e suas dificuldades. Como Maya mora em um lugar com essas facilidades, ela estará abrigando Shinji em caráter provisório.

- Tudo isso por minha estupidez... minha loucura... minha culpa – murmurou Asuka.

- Não podemos deter o relógio, Asuka. Só resta enfrentar as conseqüências de nossas ações. E torcer pelo melhor – disse o homem que eu não

sei o quê faz em NERV.

- Kaji! – gritou a ruiva – por favor, não me olhe... eu estou em desgraça!

- Assuma as responsabilidades pelos seus atos, Asuka! – disse veemente – Isso é parte de ser um adulto. É isso que fez Shinji um piloto

melhor... uma pessoa melhor. Resta você saber quer fazer da sua vida.

- O quê você...? – começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida.

- Você quer que nós odiemos você, para poder sentir pena de si mesma. Mas essa não é a Asuka que eu conheci durante anos. É certo que você

é melhor do que isto. Levante-se por si mesma, novamente, faça tudo diferente dessa vez e não isole as pessoas que querem seu bem. e então

estará pronta, quem sabe, para pedir perdão a Shinji, pelo que fez. Rusty espera você daqui a 4 dias – completou o senhor Ryouji.

- Por quê todos vocês adoram o chão que ele pisa?

- O quê você sabe sobre o ataque do 3º Angel, Asuka? – perguntou Misato.

- O quê que há para saber? O Baka entrou em seu EVA e sem qualquer dificuldade alcançou uma pontuação que demorei mais de 4 anos para

conseguir.

- Nada mais? – inquiriu nossa superiora.

- De novo... o quê há para saber além disso? Isso foi tudo o quê Kaji contou-me.

- Não me surpreende... isso tinha que ter seu dedo, não é senhor Ryouji?

- Bom... eu pensei que fosse sua função contar as circunstâncias para ela – defendeu-se o homem.

- Ah... tem razão... nós dois erramos – suspirou a Major – Asuka, imagine agora a seguinte situação: quando sua mãe se matou na Alemanha,

suponhamos que seu pai deixou você sob a responsabilidade de tios que o torturaram e muitas vezes o marcaram à ferro. Como gado! Imagine

que você quase seja estuprado pelo irmão de sua única amiga. Essa é a vida que ele levou por 10 anos, até receber uma carta com uma foto

minha dizendo que ia buscá-lo na estação de trem, o endereço e uma única palavra de seu pai. Venha!. Logicamente, Shinji pensou que era uma

oportunidade de reconciliar-se com seu pai. E quando ele chega na cidade...

- O 3º Angel atacou – completou Kaji-san.

- E quase o esmagou debaixo de seu pé, porquê eu me atrasei para buscá-lo. E quando estávamos vindo, o JSSDF quase nos fritou, porque

estávamos perto demais do Angel quando eles jogaram a mina N2. Com tudo isto, conseguimos chegar até aqui, onde ele foi apresentado ao

EVA. Seu pai apareceu e disse que ele tinha que pilotá-lo...

- Espere um pouco... – Asuka disse – então ele não tinha nem mesmo...

- Não, Asuka. Shinji não tinha nem mesmo visto o EVA. E eu não sabia que ele seria o piloto. Ele perguntou à seu pai o motivo de seu pedido e

ele disse com estas mesmas palavras: "porque você me é útil". Então temos aqui um jovem destroçado emocionalmente, a quem esperamos que

pilote uma máquina que nunca viu antes contra um monstro que estava fazendo purê com todo o exército do país. Ele inteligentemente se

negou, como qualquer pessoa racional. Então veio o golpe de misericórdia.

- O quê...?

- o Comandante... seu próprio pai... mandou trazer Rei até aqui. Naquela época, Rei estava internada pelo acidente da ativação da Unidade 00 e,

me arrisco a dizer que, ela sentia dor até por respirar. E nisso, nós dissemos à ele que, se não pilotasse, ele estaria mandando aquela menina

que estava mais enfaixada que uma múmia, sangrando fortemente e constantemente em dores horríveis para a morte. Nisso, o Angel nos

acertou e parte do teto explodiu. Uma viga de concreto estava no caminho de esmagar a maca onde Rei estava até que Shinji a tirou dali. Uma

segunda viga ia para cima dos dois quando a Unidade 01, contra toda a lógica ativou-se sozinha e moveu seu braço para salvá-lo. Não Rei. Não

Ritsuko, que estava na plataforma. Nem eu. Shinji! Você perguntou o porquê todos cuidam tão bem dele e o "mimam" tanto. É porque nós

apenas coagimos, ameaçamos e estupramos a consciência dele para salvar nossas vidas. Asuka, mesmo em tenra idade, pilotar foi sua decisão.

Shinji nunca teve essa escolha. Ele não pilotaria o EVA se pudesse, mas se ele não o fizesse, seria como ver um acidente de transito acontecer

na sua frente e não se importar porquê não era com um conhecido. É por isto que ele voltou quando fugiu... porque ele não pode simplesmente

fechar os olhos e colocar outra criança em perigo. É isto que o torna um herói, não pilotar um Evangelion. E você Asuka, pode dizer o mesmo de

si? Depois de atacá-lo, durante a batalha?

- Mas, minha mãe... – tentou defender-se.

- Sua mãe não tem nada a ver com isto, Asuka! – disse o homem de maneira definitiva – Sabendo ou não o quê você soube, você teve todas as

oportunidades de proteger Shinji ou descontar sua raiva nos seus oponentes. A presença de Kyoko pode ser atenuante, mas não muda o fato

que você fez o que fez.

Em seguida, ambos os adultos saíram da sala, deixando-nos sós.

- Rei?

- Sim?

- Você acha que um dia, ele pode me perdoar?

- Ikari Shinji-kun não é Ikari Gendo-sama. Ele encontrará bondade em seu coração para perdoá-la.

- Você acha que ele pode amar alguém que lhe tirou tanto?

- Sim... mas não do jeito que você quer.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ser sincera.

- Como Shinji diz: amigos são para essas coisas.

* * *

**Recomeço**

_POV: Maya Ibuki._

Olho uma última vez para meu apartamento na forma como eu o concebo e me preparo para um mundo instável de um novo companheiro de

quarto. Podia ser pior. Podia ser Asuka...

Peço ao senhorio as chaves de um dos apartamentos vazios para me certificar que não esqueci nenhum detalhe. Ando pelos quartos, sala

cozinha e banheiro e vejo que tudo está como devia ser. Sorrio satisfeita. Hora de buscá-lo na sua antiga residência. Assim que chegar minha

carona. Nisso, meu telefone toca.

- Alo?

- Maya, é o Shigeru... estou na porta de seu prédio.

- Você não morre mais. Estou descendo.

- O.K.

desci rapidamente, lembrando de devolver a chave e agradecer ao senhorio e subi na van de meu colega tenente.

- E então? Ansiosa por este momento? – brincou ele.

- Mais temerosa que ansiosa para ser exata. Tenho medo que ele não se adapte.

- À sua condição ou sua companhia?

- À ambos – suspirei.

- Bem, só nos resta tentar minimizar o dano que toda essa vida em NERV fez para ele – considerou o motorista.

- Do quê você está falando? – perguntei.

- Sabe... quando Shinji chegou aqui, eu sempre achei que ele tinha um problema com confiança e pessoas...

- Sim, eu entendo. Ritsuko-sempai chama isso de dilema de ouriço.

- Dilema de Ouriço?

- Sim, um ouriço não pode chegar perto do outro sem temer se ferir ou ferir os outros por causa de seus espinhos.

- Inteligente – considerou – de qualquer maneira, no decorrer dos últimos dois anos, vimos Shinji quase morrer pelo menos uma dezena de

vezes. Adicione à isso, uma centena de agressões de Sohryu e a indiferença de seu pai. Com tudo isso, não parece que Shinji estava correto

quando fugiu de casa, após o quarto Angel? Por um momento eu desejei fielmente que ele conseguisse escapar dessa loucura...

- Eu também – confessei. Sei que pressionei ele várias vezes, mas não é como se eu não tivesse consciência alguma.

- E nos últimos meses, ele foi atropelado, absorvido, teve sua mente violada, recebeu um tiro e por último, foi posto em uma cadeira de rodas

pela sua própria colega de quarto. Está mais do que na hora de tentarmos reverter o dano.

- Uau... faz até pensar que você acredita em retribuição divina. Que maturidade! – brinquei.

- Deus me livre!

- Você trabalha em NERV e fala em Deus?

- É só uma expressão, Maya! Eu sou niilista o suficiente para não acreditar em Deuses e ateu o suficiente para aceitar que posso usar uma

expressão dessas.

A viagem continuou nesse clima descontraído até a porta do apartamento da Major, onde Shinji, Rei e Misato esperavam-nos.

- Major! – cumprimentou meu colega.

- Major! – imitei-o com um arco leve. Ela parecia triste, mas resignada.

- Não estamos de serviço. Me chame de Misato. Maya... posso acreditar que você estará para Shinji como seu guardião e amigo? – e de repente

eu soube que isso não era uma pergunta normal.

- Sim, Misato-san... e se me permite dizer, jamais imaginei você como uma mãe galinha.

- Eu também não, Maya. Mas de repente, minha vida virou do avesso quando este jovem adulto surgiu e melhorou minha vida. E agora, ele está

indo para longe – começou a lacrimejar – desculpe.

- Misato! – Shinji chamou suavemente, segurando a mão dela – Eu vou estar há algumas quadras daqui. E não é como se eu não estarei aqui,

quando você precisar. Rei, estará aqui, garantindo que você não saia da linha, PenPen cuidará de vocês e eu estou e estarei sempre aqui para

vocês.

Ela dá um significativo abraço no jovem, mostrando todo o carinho que jamais veríamos ela ter em NERV.

- Rei? – chamou o jovem, estendendo sua mão para a menina, assim que Misato o solta.

- Sim, Shinji-kun. – diz a garota, pegando sua mão. Milagrosamente vemos uma expressão de surpresa nela quando Shinji a traz para seu colo,

diminuindo a diferença de tamanho. E, para nossa surpresa, ele a beijou longamente nos lábios.

- Shinji-kun... – sussurrou Rei – por quê agora?

- Porque você e eu merecíamos isso.. há muito tempo, Rei-chan. Cuide-se e pelo amor à seu estomago, não coma nada que Misato prepare.

- Hai Shinji-kun – sussurrou a primeira criança – estaremos sempre aqui para você também. – sorriu-lhe. Não um sorriso comum, mas um pequeno

e gracioso sorriso. Ao que parece, ele chegou ao fundo de seu coração.

Em seguida, Misato passa para Shigeru a bolsa com as roupas de Shinji. Este reclama.

- Caramba, Shinji... o quê você leva aí? Chumbo?!

- Provavelmente... um pingüim – diz com um sorriso. Vendo a cara de interrogação de meu amigo, abro a bolsa de viagem e, como dito pelo

jovem, um pingüim saí dela, olhando para os lados. A cara de Shigeru é impagável.

- Que diabos é isso?! – exclama assustado.

- PenPen... já lhe disse... você tem que ficar para tomar conta das mulheres da casa... – sorri Shinji, enquanto pateia displicentemente a cabeça

da ave.

- Wark! Wark! War! Wark! – grasna de volta o animal.

- Não! – responde o garoto – Misato não vai cozinhar. Rei estará a cargo por enquanto.

- Eu deveria pensar em colocar você na panela! – falou Misato, de mau-humor.

- Wark! War! War! Waaark! – disse de volta o animal, enquanto bicava as pernas do jovem. Este apenas sorriu ao pingüim.

- Sim, isso inclui Asuka também. Além disto, ela não em nada contra você.

- Waaaaaaaaaark, Wark!

- Sem mais, PenPen... assim que eu melhorar eu faço aquele salmão que você gosta...

War! Wark! – gorjeou o pingüim e deu uma asa para Shinji cumprimentou selando o acordo. Em seguida, o animal seguiu seu caminho até o

apartamento. Meu companheiro estava estático.

- O pingüim... – disse com os olhos desorbitados – você estava conversando com o pingüim... digo, você é capaz de entender ele?!

- Não é difícil entender um animal inteligente geneticamente modificado que tem apenas duas preocupações: uma é sua comida e outra é sua

cerveja.

- Ele bebe cerveja?!

- Provavelmente mais que você. Vamos? – disse o jovem enquanto se espremia no estreito corredor do andar. O corredor era tão apertado que

mal cabia uma pessoa junto à cadeira de rodas. Tanto eu, como Shigeru nos olhamos e assentimos, concordando que, definitivamente era a

melhor opção, levá-lo para fora. No momento. O caminho até o chão é silencioso até que Shinji novamente abre a boca.

- Shigeru... você tem uma van?!

- Mais respeito com meu bebê! Esta van foi personalizada pela banda onde eu tocava; ela era nossa casa na estrada e... ei Shinji... saca só: -

disse o motorista entrando no furgão – com um botão, a porta se abre e a rampa de cadeirantes baixa.

- Você comprou uma van que pertencia a um cadeirante?

- Não. Ela veio de fabrica assim. A razão para escolher está é que nosso tecladista, Yuka-san, sofreu um atentado e ficou paraplégico. Ele era

parte da família, de modo que decidimos facilitar para ele se locomover livremente.

- Suave! – disse ele feliz, enquanto tentava uma e outra vez subir pela rampa. Decidi ajudá-lo, mas apenas o olhar dele me impediu. Eu sabia que

ele queria fazer isso por si mesmo. Mesmo em uma cadeira de roda, ele era o piloto do Evangelion Unidade 01; errática, imprevisível e salvadora.

Assim como seu piloto.

- Ei, Shin-man.... cadê o violoncelo?

- Ele fica... até souber se poderei tocá-lo novamente. Desde o ataque do 15º, sinto meu controle motor prejudicado. E agora com as chagas da

última luta, levar um instrumento apenas para me lembrar do que perdi, não é nada alentador.

- Eu no seu lugar não me preocuparia com isso. Amanhã você tem consulta marcada com a melhor fisioterapeuta da cidade.

- Ah... tudo que eu precisava... ficar preso no Geofronte o dia inteiro – resmungou o garoto enquanto sorríamos.

- E quem disse que ela trabalha para NERV.

- E não? – perguntei.

- Se você visse o terror nos olhos do funcionário do setor de recrutamento, quando tentou contratá-la, você entenderia por quê ele deixou

veementemente claro que ela não deve ter contato com qualquer pessoa de uniforme.

- Tão mal, assim? – inquiri.

- Ela sacou sua katana e deu-lhe um minuto para sair da clínica antes que ela começasse a entrar em posição de batalha. Você vai adorar

conhecê-la, Shinji.

- Pressinto que vou mesmo.

O caminho até o apartamento foi recheado de conversas agradáveis sobre música e também sobre os planos para o futuro. Aoba nos deixou em

frente, prometendo levá-lo na manhã para a clínica misteriosa. A primeira ideia que tive foi de empurrar sua cadeira de rodas, mas um gesto

suave e deteve:

- Maya... meus amigos eu quero andando ao meu lado – falou suavemente.

- Shinji... você me considera sua amiga?

- Sim. Independente da idade, amizades significa sentimentos de bem-querer e eu os tenho com você e Shigeru.

- E quanto à Makoto? E Sempai?

- Makoto não há pontos comuns entre ele fora sua vontade de entrar entre as pernas de Misato e tentar me usar para facilitar isso quando

cheguei em Tókio 3. no futuro quem sabe; já Ritsuko é um caso mais grave. Vamos?

Assenti em silencio e seguimos até o sétimo andar de elevador. Diferente do prédio da Major, o corredor dos apartamentos permite que andemos

lado-a-lado sem problemas. Então eu puxo seu cartão-chave e lhe entrego.

- Seja bem-vindo, Shinji.

- Obrigado Maya. Estou em casa. – falou empurrando sua cadeira até a sala com um pouco de dificuldade no inicio, mas já mais acostumado do

que quando saiu do hospital.

- Como pode ver, esta casa foi construída pensando em facilitar a vida dos portadores de necessidades especiais. Os cômodos são mais amplos e

o banheiro tem a opção de barra apoio para a banheira. Já o segundo quarto tem uma suíte com as facilidades para um cadeirante.

- Uau, Maya isto é impressionante. Como uma mulher que vive sozinha resolveu morar em um prédio tão espaçoso?

- Quando eu comecei em NERV, tinha sido disposta em um alojamento horrível na pior zona da cidade. Mas quando sempai me tomou sob sua

tutela, ela resolveu me conseguir este alojamento, para que eu pudesse usar o segundo quarto como um mini-laboratório para meus projetos

paralelos, como eu sonhava. O problema é que NERV consome cada tempo que eu tenho disponível, o quê me deixou pouco tempo restante e a

escolha entre fazer experimentos e dormir. Não foi uma escolha difícil, vê? – completei co um sorriso – Shinji... posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Faça, Maya. É bom que nos acostumemos um ao outro e conversar ajuda no processo.

- O quê foi aquilo com Rei? – perguntei divertida. Como esperado, ele ficou encabulado inicialmente, mas depois relaxou.

- Rei é muito mais do que a maioria das pessoas pensa. Ela é uma pessoa difícil de se chegar a ela, mas depois de alguns acontecimentos; dentro

e fora do Geofronte; conseguimos manter iniciar a compreendermos melhor. Além disso, como você viu, era algo que eu queria fazer a muito

tempo. Mas a vida sempre atrapalha nossos planos, não é verdade? Minha vez!

- Isso agora virou verdade ou desafio? – sorri – Manda ver!

- O quê acontece entre você e Ritsuko?

O.K. essa eu não esperava. Começo a gaguejar e suar frio, enquanto meus olhos se arregalam e balbucio algo que tenho dificuldade em

entender. Por fim, me acalmo e me finjo de inocente.

- O quê você quer dizer com isso?

- Bom, Maya... considerando que o espartilho vermelho não é uma vestimenta que Ritsuko use todo dia, e sua cara de felicidade era patente; não

foi difícil somar os pontos. A pergunta é: você já conversou com ela sobre como você se sente?

- Você... sabia?

- Sim.

- Todo este tempo?

- Sim.

- Para quem você contou?

- Para ninguém. Não era da minha conta. Mas Kaji também viu.

- Oh Deus! – sussurrei aterrada.

- Não se preocupe, ele não falará para ninguém e, a menos que você o trate diferente, ele não saberá que você sabe que ele sabe. E Kaji é

alguém que adora um segredo; saber algo que ele acha que ninguém sabe o faz sentir-se no controle. Quando você sabe como ele pensa, se

torna previsível.

- Wow... como você chegou à esta conclusão?

- Análise e observação. Ele adora jogar com Misato e Ritsuko. Enquanto Misato fica furiosa com ele e permite a ele uma leitura clara de suas

emoções, Ritsuko o mantém na linha pois sabe que por baixo daquele comportamento de macho alfa; Kaji pode ser mais profundo e sincero que

isto. E ele não quer que ela conte a Misa-chan que ele a ama de paixão. E até pouco tempo todos nós éramos arrastados nessa montanha russa

emocional deles. Mas você não respondeu a pergunta.

- Eu estava esperando que você esquecesse isso.

- Não nesta vida! – sorriu.

- Não é muito fácil estar na minha posição, Shinji. Eu sou sua subordinada, além de sermos do mesmo gênero da espécie.

- Mas Maya, existem muitas formas de amar, mesmo que nem todas elas sejam proficientes. Eu acho que Ritsuko precisa saber o que você sente.

Se não, qual a diferença entre amor e sexo? Se você não revelar para ela, no final é provável que você se sinta usada se o sentimento dela não

for compatível com o seu.

- Você parece saber muito a esse respeito Shinji – confessei.

- Uma vida de tristeza faz com que você passe a observar certas coisas do plano de fundo. Mas a compreensão de coisas como amor,

responsabilidade e cuidado, eu adquiri aqui em Tókio 3.

- Você parece não gostar muito de Sempai Ritsuko. Por quê?

- Maya... você quer realmente saber? – perguntou-me. assenti com a cabeça, dando prosseguimento à isto.

- Ritsuko possui uma das piores falhas para qualquer cientista. Você entende o que quero dizer?

- Sim, isso me preocupa também. Sua moral balança perigosamente entre o ético e inconcebível moralmente.

- O problema disso é que quando o seu chefe sabe disso, ele pode usar você à ponto de sentir-se tão suja que não há mais saída.

- Mas Shinji... isso valerá a pena se salvarmos a humanidade – rebati, embora nem eu mesma acredite nisto.

- Mesmo que isto nos coloque no mesmo barco que os nazistas? – perguntou-me, acabando com qualquer possibilidade de defesa de minha

parte – Não se engane Maya; certo ou errado, eles queriam salvar o mundo sob a ótica distorcida deles. Ritsuko precisa de alguém que seja sua

ancora moral. Ela precisa de você, Maya!

Assim que ele saiu em direção ao banheiro, me perguntei sobre seu ponto de vista. E principalmente, sobre Ritsuko e eu. Há muito mais que ele

sabe sobre isso

* * *

**Reabilitação**

**POV.:**

Shinji Ikari.

- Clínica Shinmei? – perguntei para Aoba. Nome estranho, o que poderia ser isso.

- Sim. A proprietária batizou a clínica com o nome do estilo de luta de seu clã. Segundo ela, assim que esta guerra acabar, ela pretende restaurar

a escola que teve em Kyoto. Mas não se preocupe, você vai adorá-la.

Quando as portas automáticas se abrem, empurro minha cadeira para um saguão espaçoso onde tudo é voltado para facilitar o acesso de

cadeirantes, bem como de outros tipos de deficiências. Não há degraus, apenas rampas bem como corrimãos para aqueles com dificuldades de

equilíbrio. Vamos andando e eu percebo que cada porta possui um indicativo em braile, para deficientes visuais. Quem projetou isto pensou nos

pacientes acima de tudo.

Logo que tocamos uma campanhia, uma mulher na casa dos 30 anos vem até nós com um sorriso. Seu cabelo azul cobalto era acima da cintura e

bem cuidado, seus olhos cheios de compaixão brilhavam como dois faróis. Seu corpo era bastante curvilíneo e não aparentava ter um grama de

gordura além do necessário, coroado por uma pele que parecia macia ao toque. Apesar dos seios não serem tão grandes como os de Misato,

ainda assim eram convidativos e coroavam este corpo como um detalhe em uma escultura renascentista. Ela tomou seu tempo até chegar até

nós e disse.

- Então você deve ser Ikari Shinji-san? Shigeru falou muito bem sobre você.

- Shinji; eu lhe apresento a principal estrela da clínica Shinmei. Seu nome é Shinobu Maehara, Psicóloga e terapeuta ocupacional.

- Prazer em conhecê-la! – disse. Não tive mais tempo de dizer nada pois parecia que os dois estavam em um mundo próprio.

- Quer dizer que ainda sou Maehara...? pensei que você já me apresentaria aos seus amigos como futura senhora Aoba – disse, com olhos de

cachorro. Isso pegou o roqueiro desprevenido.

- Bem, Shinobu... veja bem, Shinji é um paciente e achei melhor... – sua explicação porca caiu pela metade quando olhou para a jovem que ria

abertamente – isto não teve graça!

- Teve sim... admita isso! – disse provocante.

- E se eu não quiser? – contestou Aoba, comprando a provocação.

- Vou fazê-lo admitir – disse enquanto rompia a distância que os separava e juntou-se em um beijo longo – E agora?

- Foi engraçado – suspirou tomando ar; como sempre, não adianta tentar: todo homem sucumbe à uma mulher bonita – E onde está Aoyama?

Nesse momento vejo que uma presença se materializou diante de mim. Uma mulher igualmente na casa dos 30, mas de nada aparenta sua

idade. Todo seu corpo era sólido, mas ainda possuía a graça de um espírito. Ela estava vestida com um Keiko-Gi vermelho com um Hakama branco

e portava uma longa espada junto ao corpo. seu cabelo era curto, próximo de sua nuca, mas diferente do de Rei este era liso, emoldurando seu

rosto de belos e expressivos olhos. Sua mão esquerda estava na minha boca, impedindo-me de gritar, enquanto a mão direita estava enviando

um dedo indicador em seus lábios, num pedido de silencio.

Assim que assenti, seu sorriso apareceu, mas diferente do sorriso da psicóloga, ele prometia diversão e, quando este sorriso se fez maior, ela

cochichou em meu ouvido.

- Pergunte-o sobre mim – sussurrou-me.

- Ah Shigeru... como é Aoyama-san?

- Não se preocupe, Shinji – disse o homem, mantendo contato visual com Maehara-san – ela parece severa e frígida, mas sem aquele espetinho

ela não é tão má. Só se lembre de ficar no lado bom dela, ou ela pode virar uma cadela frígida de primeira linha e fazer sua vida um inferno.

Oh-oh... seu sorriso divertido desapareceu, aparecendo uma linha fina no lugar. E a espera era quase predatória até que um grito deu lugar ao

silêncio compartido pelo casal.

**- AOBAAA!** – gritou enquanto sacou sua katana com uma rapidez que só poderia sonhar e colocou a lâmina no pescoço do roqueiro que suou frio. Pelo menos ela não apontou para outro lado.

- Ah... Motoko-chan... – sorriu Shinobu em falsidade fingida – você está aqui... espero que não suje nosso paciente com o sangue podre de meu

namorado devasso.

- Ei! - reclamou Shigeru – não me lembro de você ter reclamado da última vez.

Como resultado ela corou fortemente e todo o teatro acabou, com a mulher guardando sua espada.

- Espero que você a leve ao altar ou seria realmente muito desanimador para a pessoa que encontrar seu cadáver – comentou a recém-chegada

com um sorriso falso.

- É uma pena que isto nos faria parentes políticos. Eu sei que não gostaria de te ter na família – retrucou Aoba, enquanto encarou longamente

sua antagonista. Nisso, a terapeuta ocupacional chegou até meu lado e sorriu.

- Parece estranho ver eles assim não é? – comentou com seu eterno olhar amistoso – agora imagine que foi ela que nos apresentou?

- Já me parece estranho ver o niilista e cínico Shigeru Aoba transformado em um apaixonado – adverti. Ela entendeu o ponto e confessou.

- Apesar da aparência externa, Shigeru é todo um cavalheiro e, plus: apaixonado por mim. - comentou feliz.

- Ei, Shinji... não é que eu não queira; mas... – começou Aoba.

- Não se preocupe Shigeru... ninguém saberá que você pode ser tão terno e compassivo – gargalhei – mas quando vocês resolverem casar,

pretendo estar na cerimônia.

- Não se preocupe – disse a espadachim – eu garantirei que você esteja. Já que as apresentações não estão na ordem do dia, sou sua

fisioterapeuta; Motoko Aoyama à seu dispor.

* * *

Doutores e Pacientes.

POV.: Motoko Aoyama.

Impressionante. Em todos os meus anos de reabilitação, nunca peguei um paciente como Shinji Ikari. Segundo meus informes ele recebeu a

notícia de sua paraplegia há apenas duas semanas e hoje é o terceiro dias posterior à sua alta e ele já está fazendo fisioterapia.

Além disto tudo, ele parece não ser afetado grandemente por sua condição motora. Todo o tempo, ele foi preocupado apenas com suas mãos.

Isso precisa ser investigado mais a fundo.

- Muito bem Ikari-san. Você parece em excelente forma física, se consideramos sua condição.

- Por favor Aoyama-san; me chame de Shinji, já que teremos que desenvolver uma relação de confiança, seria melhor que use meu primeiro nome

para isso.

- Entendo. Nesse caso, me chame de Motoko. Você parece muito bem e bastante aplicado. Ouso dizer que você é um caso único. Normalmente a

maioria das pessoas, estaria ao menos, sentindo pena de si mesmas.

- É contraproducente. Minha reabilitação vai demorar mais se eu ficar com pena de mim mesmo.

- Sim, mas ela também não irá para frente se você procurar esquecer que possui membros inferiores. – rebati – Não me entenda mal: é admirável

que você queira seguir com sua vida, mas ainda não desisti de te por em pé, Shinji-san.

- Motoko-san... não se trata disso. Eu apenas estou vivo e escapei de uma provação que não esperava sobreviver. E entre não poder correr e

não poder cozinhar, tocar meu violoncelo e acariciar a...

- Ahá! – sorri diabolicamente, pegando-o de surpresa. – Então você tem uma garota!

- Sim... bem... é complicado – coçou a cabeça em sinal de confusão. Enquanto isto, ele continuava a segurar nas barras paralelas enquanto

ensaiava alguns passos. Parte do meu trabalho é fazer com que as pequenas vitórias venham mais naturalmente do que imaginam as pessoas.

enquanto estamos conversando, ele consegue fazer uma tentativa, mas ainda está com os pés presos ao chão. Nota mental trabalhar com seu

equilíbrio.

- E porquê seria tão complicado? Ela não gosta de você? – perguntei.

- Digamos que, para meu desgosto, uma amiga dela gosta de mim, também.

- E você não quer magoar ninguém, certo? – argumentei com um sorriso. É bom saber que estas coisas acontecem com as pessoas comuns.

- Ainda mais que todos nós moramos juntos.

- Hahahahahahahaha! – gargalhei, chamando a atenção não só de Shinji, mas também de minha sócia – Desculpe por isso, Shinji-san... é que

isto aconteceu comigo e meu marido. Nunca imaginei que isto era uma coisa comum no universo – respondi, enxugando as lágrimas.

O garoto me olha e, por um momento fico preocupada que ele tenha levado a coisa como uma ofensa pessoal. Shinobu resolve ficar aqui e

antecipar a consulta psicológica do paciente. É este nosso modus operandi que faz com que tenhamos sucesso em nossa área. Não tratamos

apenas o músculo, mas o cérebro e a alma por trás do músculo. Dessa maneira conseguimos até pequenos milagres do dia-a-dia.

- Então Ikari-san está em uma situação como a nossa, antigamente – sorriu Shinobu, carregando uma bandeja com chá verde. Vendo a cara

surpresa do garoto, ela confirmou – Sim, eu também era uma das pretendentes do marido de Motoko. Na verdade éramos em... – conta nos

dedos – 7 ao todo.

- Isso soa confuso – considerou o jovem.

- Nem me fale. E quanto à você? Fale um pouco sobre sua vida, antes do acidente.

- Não há muito que falar – começou reticente.

- Shinji... somos terapeutas treinadas e autorizadas por Nerv. Não precisa se preocupar com a gente. Além disso há também o sigilo profissional.

- Bom nesse caso, minha vida foi um inferno – começou, aliviado – Minha mãe morre quando tinha 4 anos e meu pai me abandona dois dias

depois na casa de seu irmão e a esposa, que eram sadomasoquistas e me torturaram por 10 anos. Além disso quase fui estuprado por um

pedófilo, que por azar era irmão de minha única amiga. Essa foi minha vida até os 14 anos, quando recebi uma carta me chamando para a cidade.

E foi aqui que as coisas pioraram.

Tanto eu quanto Shinobu estamos completamente sem rumo com o que ele falou. Já ouvimos histórias tristes, mas igual à dele e, pior, com o

descaso que ele conta; é quase como se ele dissociasse isso dele. Parece que seria um caso clássico de dupla-personalidade, se ele tivesse

qualquer auto ilusão ou lapsos de memória, o que não é o caso. Isso só o faz parecido com uma pessoa que conheço.

- O... o quê você quer dizer quando diz que as coisas pioraram depois de chegar aqui? – perguntou Shinobu, chocada.

- Bom, primeiro descubro que fui chamado aqui por um pai bastardo que apenas me vê como uma ferramenta. Aí ele resolve me chantagear para

pilotar sua arma, quando eu me nego. Sem opção eu fiz o que ele queria até que o maldito até que um Angel tomou conta do novo robô que

tinha chegado para nos ajudar na batalha. E quando eu me recusei a matar o piloto, meu melhor amigo, ele ligou um sistema de piloto

automático que destruiu com ele. Literalmente, não sobrou muita coisa que enterrar. Aí depois disso tudo, fui atropelado por um caminhão,

menos de uma semana depois de ter matado meu melhor amigo e tive uma experiência de quase morte. Aí... as coisas passaram a ficar um pouco

melhores e eu aprendi um pouco mais sobre mim e o mundo. Ah... é claro... só para constar a família de Touji me jurou de morte.

- Shinji... – sussurrei, aturdida – como você lida com tanta...?

- Enfrento, Motoko-san. É a única maneira de fazê-lo. Às vezes a culpa é muito grande e, por isso alivia um pouco quando toco meu violoncelo.

- Então é por isso que você está preocupado por não poder tocar?

- Sim. Foi a única coisa que consegui descobrir que me faz sentir algo além da sujeira do assassinato.

- Mas... deve haver algo bom em pilotar aquele robô – disse incrédula, minha sócia.

- Retroalimentação neural – disse o jovem como se não fosse nada demais – cada machucado que a máquina recebe eu sinto. Como acha que

perdi um olho?

- Santo Deus! – consideramos em uníssono. Sabíamos que a vida dele não tinha sido fácil, pelo que Shigeru nos avisou, mas isso vai além de

qualquer limiar de dor emocional conhecido.

- Quem diabos construiria uma máquina assim? – praguejei.

- Minha mãe, – respondeu-nos – ela foi a mulher responsável pelo projeto. Ela morreu em um teste de ativação, justamente o teste que ela

resolveu me trazer para ver aquele que seria o maldito robô que piloto.

- Shinji.. você? – começou Shinobu.

- Não se preocupe, Maehara-san. Tudo o que aconteceu comigo me ensinou a aproveitar as coisas boas que acontecem comigo, porque as más

não têm hora marcada.

- E quanto à sua vida pessoal? Fora desses detalhes horrendos – perguntei.

- É quase como a de qualquer adolescente, que mora com três mulheres e um pingüim de água quente – sorriu divertido.

- Um pingüim? Como aqueles do Pólo Sul? – perguntou Shinobu.

- Vocês deviam ver a cara de Shigeru quando o viu pela primeira vez. Foi hilária.

- Fale mais sobre suas companheiras de quarto.

- Bom, Misato é minha tutora e oficial comandante... uma mulher maluca que bebe cerveja como ninguém. Enquanto no nível profissional ela é

brilhante e arrojada, em casa ela é exatamente o contrário. Desleixada, atrapalhada, as ainda assim é o mais próximo de família que eu tenho. E

se, tirarmos o fato que ela tem um corpo de uma modelo e desfila em casa em trajes reveladores, parece tudo legal.

- Desfilando em trajes reveladores? – Shinobu perguntou, olhando para mim.

- Entendi, Shinobu... ele parece ter mais em comum conosco que imaginamos. E quanto às outras?

- Rei é uma garota que fala pouco, mas quando vejo seus olhos, consigo realmente ler o que ela quis dizer.

- É ela que você gosta? – inquiri.

- Bem... existe algo acontecendo entre nós, mas.. existem outros fatores complicantes...

- A terceira moradora, por exemplo? – estocou Shinobu.

- Sim. Como você? – começou a perguntar.

- Se tirarmos pela nossa própria história, isso faz sentido – respondeu minha sócia – E quanto à ela: como você se sente?

- Bem... é complicado... ela é de origem alemã e tem uma personalidade meio...

- Temperamental? – continuei.

- Violenta? – foi a vez de Shinobu.

- Abrasiva? – tornei a falar.

- Abusiva, com demonstrações de violência para qualquer coisa que ache errado?

- Todas as anteriores? – respondeu Shinji – E ela diz que está apaixonada por mim. Isso e agora o fator complicante... eu não sei se posso

perdoá-la por enquanto – confessou.

- Shinji-san... – comecei – eu tenho duas perguntas muito sérias: esta garota... Asuka... ela está ligada ao seu acidente? Ela costumava bater em

você sem motivo?

- Seria ela ruiva? – Shinobu perguntou, sem cortes.

- Bem... sim, mas o que há de errado com isso?! – perguntou Shinji, aturdido. Enquanto isto eu e minha melhor amiga nos olhamos e assentimos

levemente a cabeça nesse assunto. Ao que parece essas coisas se repetem, pelo visto. Posso ver que, na cabeça de minha melhor amiga possuí

uma única frase em sua mente: "é sempre uma ruiva".

- Shinji... há diversas semelhanças entre sua história e a nossa. Acho que a melhor pessoa que pode contar para você é meu esposo: Keitaro

Aoyama. Importa-se de jantar conosco, hoje?

* * *

**O Jantar.**

_Pov.: Keitaro Aoyama._

O que era para ser um dia normal, transformou-se em uma noite cheia de memórias agridoces. Foi essa a impressão que tive quando minha

esposa chegou até mim no final da tarde e disse que conheceu um mini-Keitaro.

Em um principio imaginei que ela havia conhecido alguém sujeito a acidentes como eu fui durante minha adolescência e começo de vida adulta.

Céus; quando imagino a quantidade de situações constrangedoras, fico surpreso que não fui morto pelas meninas. E pensando nisso, no final

quem diria que minha vida terminaria como terminou. E que o amor de uma kendoca mudaria o meu mundo.

Agora estou aqui, preparando-me para um jantar que promete ser, no mínimo interessante. São exatamente 20 horas, quando nossos

convidados chegam. Shigeru se levanta para atender a porta, mas com um aceno, indico que irei atender. Essas muletas podem não me dar

mobilidade, mas consigo me mover com maior rapidez que o último modelo.

- Boa noite. – atendo a porta – Você deve ser Shinji Ikari, não é? Minha esposa ficou muito impressionada com seu desempenho. E quem é esta

dama?

- Muito prazer, senhor Aoyama. Sou Maya Ibuki, atual companheira de apartamento de Shinji.

- Maya? – perguntou Shigeru.

- Olá Shigeru. Este terno senta muito bem com você. Mesmo com o cabelo cumprido.

- Obrigado, Maya. Esse vestido também fica legal em você.

- Espero que faça um elogio melhor para a senhorita Maehara.

- E tocando no assunto Shigeru, quando você pretende assumir nossa querida Shinobu? – perguntei, enquanto via os detalhes finais da ceia.

Nisso notei que seus amigos, Maya Ibuki e Shinji Ikari estão sorrindo com minha saída bem-humorada. Agora eles parecem ter munição para seus

dias de trabalho.

- Keitaro... o quê Maya está fazendo aqui? – perguntou contrariado. Olhei para nossa segunda convidada que estava vestindo um vestido preto,

que realçava seus ombros, com uma alça passando por seu pescoço.

- Bom, como isto é um jantar, perguntei para Maya se ela queria ser minha acompanhante – respondeu Shinji – algum problema nisso?

Antes que pudesse responder, sua acompanhante disse.

- Não se preocupe Shigeru... o que fizermos e falarmos aqui, ficará aqui. Mesmo sabendo que você pode ser todo formal.

Nisso chegaram minha esposa e minha melhor amiga. Motoko, como sempre estava usando um conjuntinho social que a tornava elegante, mas

informal. Shinobu, pelo contrário vestia apenas uma calça jeans baggy e uma blusa que termina no umbigo, valorizando seus seios.

- Desculpe nosso atraso, Kei-kun, Aoba – falou minha esposa com um sorriso – Shinji-san... e você deve ser senhorita Ibuki, certo?

- Ora, ora. Não sabia que você trabalhava com uma mulher tão bonita, Shige-kun... deveria ficar com ciúmes? – comentou Shinobu em um tom

velado que ela aprendeu com Motoko. Isso significa que ele tem explicações a dar e espero que convença. Shinobu é uma excelente cozinheira,

mas andou por tempo demais com minha esposa e pode estripá-lo mais fácil que um peixe... e com uma faca de manteiga.

- Ora, Shinobu; Maya é quase como um dos caras – disse o homem, tentando parecer cool.

- Ei! – Maya resmungou – Eu ouvi isso! E respondendo sua pergunta, Maehara-san, não há motivo para ciúme. Shigeru é apenas um pateta, que

passa o dia todo ouvindo rock.

- Ah! E você reclamando do quão duro era seu serviço – minha esposa acusou.

- Maya... está me constrangendo – gemeu o cabeludo.

- Você faz isso por si... eu só aponto os fatos.

- Espero que eles não briguem assim em horário de serviço – comentei para o jovem, que assistia o intermédio calado, apenas sorrindo –

Ikari-san, Ibuki-san uma vez mais seja bem-vindo à esta casa.

- Obrigado, Aoyama-san.

- Por favor, me chame de Keitaro. É sempre bom quando vemos uma pessoa tão tranqüila como você. Como percebeu, somos pessoas enérgicas,

em nossa maioria.

- Me chame então de Shinji, Keitaro-san. Creia-me, eu estava acostumado à essa loucura onde morava anteriormente.

Depois de tudo, o jantar fluiu tranquilamente, ou, tão tranquilamente quanto possível se sua esposa é um espadachim habilidoso e possui um

pavio curto em relação à um dos convidados. Foi no final desse jantar que comecei a tratar o assunto em questão.

- Shinji-san... importa-se em me acompanhar até a varanda.

- Claro, Keitaro-san – disse o jovem, amavelmente. Seguimos até a sacada onde temos a privacidade necessária para conversar.

- Bem Shinji... minha mulher quer que eu lhe conte as circunstâncias de nosso relacionamento, pois pelo visto, passamos por algumas situações

comuns. Eu não sou bem um contador de histórias, por isso, como quer que a coisa seja? – perguntei.

- Façamos o seguinte. Você conta a história, Keitaro-san e eu pergunto se não entender alguma coisa, tudo bem?

- Certo. Minha história começa quando eu tinha apenas 4 anos. Na época eu estava passando férias na casa de minha avó, que tinha um hotel

próximo à Tókio original, chamado Hinata Hotel. Junto de mim, havia mais duas garotinhas. Uma tinha 4; era alegre e muito feliz. A outra tinha 3 e

tinha passado por uma coisa doença muito traumática, de modo que usava o hotel como fonte termal, mas o principal era que essa menina não

falava com ninguém. Conseguimos fazer com que ela se abrisse um pouco, mas jamais ouvimos sua voz. Um dia, eu tinha ouvido meus pais

falando que havia uma espécie de feitiço que dizia que quem entrasse na antiga universidade de Tókio junto de seu grande amor seria feliz para

sempre. E eu acreditei e contei para minhas amiguinhas e junto, prometemos que entraríamos na Toudai para sermos felizes para sempre.

Criança tem cada uma, não? – sorri.

- Mas são nossas vontades que fazem quem somos – ele me respondeu.

- Exatamente. E foi por isso que eu tentei prestar o vestibular mais concorrido do país quando chegou o tempo. Para reencontrar a garotinha da

promessa. Claro que, como você deve imaginar, eu nunca mais vi as duas meninas depois daquele verão. Mas a promessa ficou; infelizmente eu

reprovei. Meus pais não queriam que eu tentasse novamente, mas fui em frente. A única pessoa que me apoiou nesse momento foi minha avó;

que me convidou para assumir seu lugar como gerente no hotel enquanto ela viajava de férias ao redor do mundo; o que me daria tempo para

estudar e estar mais perto da universidade. Ela só não me avisou que, ela havia transformado o hotel em um dormitório feminino. Você pode

imaginar as confusões que aconteceram quando eu cheguei, não pode?

- Ah! Creia-me eu posso! – disse, se encolhendo em alusão. Ao que parece ele teve sua quota de encontrões.

- Conheci cada uma das moradoras; todas elas com uma história diferente: havia a mais velha delas, era uma escritora de talento, mas jogadora

compulsiva... havia uma jovem que era uma espoleta ambulante, sempre cheia de energia, tão inteligente quanto os melhores cientistas da

época... se não mais. Havia também uma menina que odiava homens, carregava uma katana enorme e usava ataques de ki que poderiam fazer

você voar por quilômetros. Literalmente. Tinha uma garota muito tímida que veio morar na pensão, para fugir do ambiente que possuía em casa,

onde o relacionamento dos pais estava ruindo. E havia também uma garota linda ali. Ela parecia um anjo... com o perdão da expressão...

- Não se preocupe – disse Shinji, tirando a importância da frase.

- Seu cabelo ruivo era sedoso, sua pele era perfeita e, além da beleza, ela era a primeira colocada no simulado nacional. Alguém cuja história

parecia destinada para o topo. Ela só tinha um problema: era extremamente temperamental... além de forte. Qualquer situação inusitada, onde

ela acabava exposta, bem como com qualquer das outras meninas e eu tomava um gancho que poria Mike Tyson e Mohamed Alli em vergonha.

Isso não me impediu de me apaixonar por ela. Mas graças à uma série de fatores, que iam desde a minha timidez e tendência natural ao

desastre, à seu pavor à ser sincera com seus sentimentos e as confusões com as outras moradoras (que não foram poucas, diga-se de

passagem) nunca pudemos engatar um relacionamento sério desde o começo. Era notório que eu gostava dela e ela se fazia de difícil, mas

marcava em cima se outra das garotas chegasse perto. O problema era que sempre sobrava para mim. Assim passaram-se dois anos, conheci

todas as moradoras, criamos vínculos sólidos. Mas sempre com essa questão mal resolvida...

- Você está se esquecendo de falar sobre as dúvidas que ela tinha sobre sua promessa de infância – ponderou Motoko atrás de nós. Olhei para

minha mulher e sorri, enquanto ela me abraçava por trás e beijava minha nuca – desculpem rapazes mas a brisa da varanda é como um bálsamo

para mim.

- Quer contar uma parte da história, querida?

- Tudo bem. Nesse meio tempo, onde eles não conseguiram entrar na faculdade, chegou à pensão Mutsumi Otohime, prima de terceiro grau de

Keitaro e, uma das meninas da promessa. Ela se lembrava de tudo, inclusive da identidade da outra...

- Que por sinal é a garota ruiva? – perguntou Shinji.

- A garota ruiva tem um nome, Keitaro – repreendeu-me – ela se chamava Naru Narusegawa e, era minha amiga. Mas sua perspicácia é

surpreendente, Shinji. De qualquer modo, Quando Mutsumi chega ela revela duas coisas: que ela estava apaixonada por esse bobalhão e que

ela e Naru eram as garotinhas da promessa. Não sei quanto à vocês, homens, mas é extremamente e sedutoramente romântico para uma

garota, um homem procurá-la por tanto tempo para cumprir uma promessa de infância. Como Mutsumi viu a relação entre os dois, ela se resignou

a estar com Keitaro como amiga. E ela também amava Naru, como mulher, se me entende. Com isso estava formada a equipe dos estudantes.

Conforme nossos dramas iam se desenvolvendo e Keitaro ia nos ajudando, todas as meninas passamos a disputar o afeto dele, inclusive sua

irmã adotiva, tempos depois. E tanto Naru quanto eu, agredíamos o coitado sempre que podíamos. Depois de muito esforço, ambos se

declararam e resolveram tentar uma relação. Que não foi para frente, pelas agressões de Naru, sempre que via Kei-kun com outras garotas. Não

sabíamos na época, mas a família de Keitaro possui um fator de cura acelerado, o que fazia com que ele se recuperasse das pancadas que

recebia muito rapidamente, isso nos dava um sentido de falta de piedade para com ele, pois não víamos o fruto de nossos atos. O problema é

que mesmo quando eu me descobri apaixonada por ele e, com a ajuda da minha irmã, Tsuruko, acabei vendo o peso de minhas ações e terminei

por colocar-me à disposição do homem que tanto maltratei e ele me perdoou. No entanto, como punição ele queria que eu o ajudasse a esconder

seus ferimentos.

- Por quê? – perguntou-me o jovem.

- Eu não queria que ela se sentisse culpada.

- Então um belo dia, estamos todos ali em um dia comum, quando Kei-kun tropeça em uma casca de banana e acidentalmente acaba com uma de

suas mãos no seio de Mutsumi. Naru simplesmente pega uma frigideira que estava na mesa e acerta com sua legendária força o então, seu

namorado na cabeça, além de acertar a pobre Mutsumi. Com o impacto, ele foi jogado em uma escada de quatro degraus e quebrou a quarta

vértebra lombar, resultando em paralisia, além do edema cerebral e ficou em coma por quase um mês. Mutsumi, no entanto não teve tanta sorte.

Mesmo com o fator de cura acelerada sobrecarregado, Keitaro teve sorte de escapar apenas com a paralisia. No final da história, Naru

Narusegawa foi sentenciada a 13 anos de prisão, por um homicídio e uma tentativa com lesão corporal grave. Mutsumi Otohime foi enterrada em

Okinawa no mausoléu de sua família. Isso fez com que nossa pequena família do Hinata Sou se despedaçasse. Nenhuma de nós podia olhar para

as outras sem culpar-se por não ter impedido Naru... não ter salvado Mutsumi... não ter feito alguma coisa para impedir esta tragédia de

acontecer, entende? Eu larguei o curso de Direito que tinha acabado de ser aceita e fui fazer fisioterapia como forma de tentar expiar meus

pecados. Ao mesmo tempo, Shinobu se inscreveu e ganhou duas bolsas de estudos simultâneas. Voltamos a nos encontrar na faculdade.

Shinobu ainda mantinha contato com Kei-kun que estava submerso em uma grave depressão na época. Decidimos fazer tudo para devolver-lhe a

alegria de viver e conforme íamos aprendendo novas técnicas, aplicávamos nele para ajudá-lo. Foi assim que criamos nosso estilo clínico –

concluiu minha esposa.

- Quanto à Narusegawa, eu a visitei pela primeira vez, depois de dois anos de sua condenação. Ela me pediu perdão; mas só a lembrança de que

Mutsumi não estaria mais conosco já mataria qualquer esperança de termos alguma coisa em comum. E eu disse isso na cara dela, bem como a

natureza dos sentimentos de minha amiga por ela; fui cruel com ela e parte de mim ficou feliz em ver seu coração se partindo. Foi então quando

eu vi seu olhar. Desespero. Ela sabia que tinha feito algo irremediável; não para ela, nem para mim. Mas para todos nós e o quê nós tínhamos na

época. Ela maculou as vidas de tantas pessoas com seus atos impensados que isto estava corroendo-a. Senti vergonha de mim mesmo e então

eu fiz uma nova promessa à ela. Que eu a visitaria quando pudesse perdoá-la. – completei.

- E quanto tempo? – inquiriu Shinji.

- Quase 3 anos depois da primeira visita. Ela era uma sombra da mulher vibrante que foi um dia. Era agora nada mais do que uma sombra em

uma folha de papel. Qualquer barulho a assustava estava à um passo de ter uma crise nervosa. Visitado-na uma vez por mês, durante os últimos

anos. Ela sairá da prisão na próxima semana e, como o resto de sua família morreu em decorrência do Segundo Impacto, somos o que lhe resta.

- Keitaro-san, você foi realmente capaz de perdoá-la?

- Sim, Shinji-san. Mas como diria minha Tia Haruka – pauso para ver se algum vaso vem vindo em minha direção – Urashimas perdoam, mas

Urashimas não esquecem. Narusegawa sabe e eu sei disso. Existe um abismo entre nós do tamanho do amor de Mutsumi entre nós e,

provavelmente levará anos para ser dirimido (se for). Mas isto não quer dizer que não acredite que ela deva se martirizar por isso pelo resto da

vida. Sei que Mutsumi-chan não gostaria disso. E agora, Shinji... você pode ver as semelhanças entre nossas situações?

- Sim, eu vejo... e mesmo sendo recente, creio poder concordar com você sobre as diferenças entre perdoar e esquecer. Se agora já me parece

difícil perdoá-la, imagine esquecer uma coisa dessa magnitude. Mas e quanto à vocês dois: como se apaixonaram? – perguntou, feliz e

interessado. O que aumentou nossos sorrisos.

- Bem, como você já deve saber, reabilitação requer muito contato físico. E não era como se eu nunca tivesse sentimentos antes por

Motoko-chan, mas eu estava cego pelo furacão Narusegawa. E logo estávamos nós; cada um com sua culpa na morte de uma amiga. Logo,

Shinobu e ela estavam me arrastando para vários lugares da moda e bares que tinham respeito por portadores de necessidades especiais. Um

belo dia, ela resolveu testar uma teoria sobre minha paralisia ser psicológica, impedindo meu fator de cura de reparar o dano e me acertou um de

seus ataque de Ki. Para sua surpresa, o treinamento defensivo do clã Urashima se manifestou, uma vez que minha família incluiu isso durante

minha primeira reabilitação, e eu desviei o ataque. Como resultado, uma grossa estante caiu sobre nós e eu me joguei da cadeira pra protegê-la

com meu corpo. foi assim que descobri que eu tinha um pouco de sensibilidade na perna, que me permitiu protegê-la e, como ficamos embaixo da

estante por 5 horas, tivemos tempo de conversar sobre nossa dor, nossas vidas e acabamos nos beijando ali mesmo. Quando Shinobu nos

retirou da encrenca, estávamos mais acaramelados que um casal de noivos. Daí o resto é história, como dizem.

- Keitaro-san... você sente falta? – perguntou Shinji e, pela primeira vez ele aparenta estar fragilizado com o acidente. É um garoto fantástico.

Seus pais devem estar orgulhosos.

- Sim. Sinto falta das coisas simples. Olhar nos olhos de Motoko-chan, sem a necessidade dela se abaixar; sentir a grama sob meus pés, poder

apostar uma corrida na praia. Mas eu trocaria tudo isso apenas para poder ajudar minha esposa a restaurar seu clã, agregando as técnicas da

escola Urashima de Jet Kune.

- Meu amor... – sussurrou Motoko – sem você não teria clã para ser restaurado. Eles são meu passado. Você é meu presente e meu futuro.

Assim que viro as costas, um prato acerta minha cabeça. Junto dele, uma folha de papel com a inscrição: "_Desculpe o atraso. Haruka Noryasu _

_Urashima_" Ela nunca se esquece.

* * *

Notas da produção:

Ufa! Esse mês o capítulo tava mais difícil de sair por conta de circunstâncias externas, mas até o dia 30 ainda é válido.

Como a maioria dos leitores pôde perceber, Motoko Aoyama, Keitaro Aoyama (ex-Urashima) Shinobu Maehara, Mutsumi Otohime e Naru

Narusegawa não são meus personagens, apenas minhas leituras. Os personagens são de Love Hina, de Ken Akamatsu.

A ideia de utilizá-los foi devida à uma questão interessante: quando comecei a ler fics de Love Hina, a maioria dos contos que juntam Keitaro com

qualquer outras das meninas da história tem como premissa a violência de Naru e o fato que ela é uma cadela de coração gelado (isso deve ser

verdade, já que isto existe em fics em inglês, português e espanhol e, a voz do povo é a voz de Deus). E RUIVA! Aí eu pensei... "Wow! Meu

alarme de crossover está tocando... Arrrouuuuga.... Arrrouuuuuga.... Arrrouuuuuga..." bem, vocês entenderam, rs. Já como a ideia da sucessão

de eventos que levam à paralisia foi inspirada em _"Love Hina: Crhime e Punishiment"_ que estou lendo atualmente. Nela, Mutsumi não morre ao

contrário daqui (ela nem está envolvida nessa parte da história, na verdade) eu só coloquei isto porquê eu queria que Narusegawa se

contorcesse em dor e precisava de Motoko e Shinobu na história. Kaolla parece ser tão indestrutível quanto Keitaro e Kitsune é simplesmente

muito esperta (com trocadilho, por favor) para morrer assim. Espero que aproveitem.

Ah... como vocês devem ter percebido, o tecladista Yuka-san da banda de Shigeru é uma homenagem à Marcelo Yuka, ex-integrante da banda O

Rappa, que foi atingido por uma bala ao tentar atropelar um assaltante durante um arrastão dos bandidos em uma avenida do Rio de Janeiro.

provavelmente um dos melhores compositores musicais com engajamento social que o pop brasileiro já tenha visto surgir.

**_Arthur,_**

Mais um capítulo está aí. Nesse não temos tantas emoções quanto no último, mas funciona como mais um recesso, enquanto as coisas esfriam

para o próximo capítulo. Sei que prometi escrever alguma coisa sobre Hikari e Hans agora, mas vou deixar isso em espera por enquanto. Mas

haverá uma explicação mais à frente. E você tem razão... Kaworu merece o fundo do abismo de Hell... dar uma tostadinha do mármore do

inferno... virar estagiário do Office-boy do capeta (todo mundo sabe o Office-boy do capeta é Hitler)... ter um tridente cutucando a busanfa... acho

que você já me entendeu... Asuka merecia dar uma pirada na batatinha para ficar esperta... hum... acho que isso me deu uma ideia... se você já

leu ou viu "Um conto de Natal" do Dickens vai notar a citação...

No próximo capítulo uma revelação... ou duas se farão presentes: a razão? Simples. Eu quero assim.

Nos, lemos.

Fan Surfer


	19. Interlúdio para o fim

**Pescaria.**

POV: Motoko Aoyama.

O despertador alivia-me da inconsciência com seu alarido estridente. Mentalmente bufo, Recusando-me a acreditar que tinha colocado alguém-o

para despertar às 5 da manhã em um domingo. Espere ... Hoje é domingo? Agora me lembro: fui eu que o coloquei para despertar. Após o

desgosto de apagá-lo e Livrar-me do sono, vou em direção ao banheiro e tomo meu tempo de asseio diário. Após um banho relaxante, volto para

o quarto separando minha roupa e, em seguida, viro para meu marido eo desperto.

- Kei-kun ... Vamos está na hora ... - Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Hoje é domingo Motoko-chan ... eu estou de folga da universidade ... - Respondeu grogue. Odeio fazer isso com ele, tanto quanto odeio sair da

cama tão cedo em um domingo, mas DEVE ser feito.

Sim ... Domingo é hoje ... 10 de outubro ... Hoje é o dia que vamos pegá-la ... - Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Motoko ... pescar eu preciso! - Falou meu esposo, para minha eterna raiva. Depois da morte de Mutsumi, sempre que ele estava completamente

angustiado, pescar para ele sairia. Eu o odeio por não deixar fazer parte disso! Mas não desta vez!

- Não ouse fazer isso, Keitaro! Não dessa vez! Ela precisa de nós e você sabe disso! Somos o que resta da família dela.

- Eu preciso pescar! - Disse Keitaro, com maior veemência. Nesse momento somos como duas Forças colidindo entre si.

- Não ouse vir com essa merda para cima de mim, Urashima! Ou eu irei arrastar seu traseiro por todo o caminho - disse zangada. Como resultado

ele apenas se endireitou na cama e olhando ferido, disse:

- Então agora eu voltei a ser Urashima? E qual o próximo passo: Zamanken?!

Quando ele diz isso, percebo o que falei e fico encabulada. O motivo principal, além da restauração de meu clã para ele aceitar o nome da minha

família era para que não houvesse nenhuma sombra do nosso passado. "Sempre seremos os Aoyama", ele disse no dia de nosso casamento.

Após 9 anos, ser chamado novamente com seu mais antigo e nome, o tom com que eu usei em meus dias de adolescente agressiva, o Feriu

visivelmente. Justamente algo que eu jurei não fazer para meu companheiro de cama e Vida.

- Sinto muito por isso, Kei-kun ... Apenas eu perdi a cabeça. Meu temperamento tomou o melhor de mim e eu esqueci de nosso Juramento.

Ele não diz nada, mas seu olhar impassível, diz-me que se tenho esperança de partilhar de seu calor na mesma cama nos próximos dias, devo

aceitar que ele nao irá conosco, para cair no seu lado bom mais uma vez. Maldito traço de personalidade escondido. Por que ele não se mostrou

mais teimoso quando estávamos sem Sou Hinata? Mas então me lembro de seu Esforço para encontrar uma promessa da garotinha e vejo uma

teimosia que sempre esteve lá. Eu é que não a vi.

Uma batida na porta da frente tira-nos de uma situação incomoda e eu coloco uma bata sob meu pijama e vou abri-la. Como esperado, minha

melhor amiga e sócia já se encontra pronta para a viagem.

- Bom dia Mo-chan ... Passei na padaria e trouxe alguns pães para o café da manhã ... Que cara é essa?

- Ele não vai - comentei solenemente.

A cara de Shinobu caiu largamente, enquanto uma expressão de raiva tomava conta de seu rosto. Em seguida ela se virou e foi em direção ao

quarto.

- Keitaro! Eu espero que não seja um ataque de preguiça! Woah! - Largamente retrocedeu, enquanto enrubescia claramente, o que atraiu minha

atenção.

- Ele estava se trocando? - Perguntei. Ela apenas assentiu.

- Mo-chan ... eu vi o que eu acho que vi?

- Sim, Keitaro É um maldito sortudo nesse departamento - concordei com um meio-sorriso.

- E como você ...?

- Ele sabe usar aquela coisa e se eu quero usufruí-la nos próximos dias, é melhor deixa-lo ir.

- Pescaria?

- Pescaria.

Nisso banheiro, saiu do Keitaro, resmungando algo sobre invasão de privacidade e amigas Abusadas. O Corar na cara de Shinobu já dizia tudo o

que eu queria saber. Keitaro ficava momentaneamente com um humor abrasivo, quando ele estava irritado.

- Shinobu ... O que você acha de tudo isto?

- Honestamente eu não sei dizer o que pensar, quer ... é isso, agora que ele está vestido, vou perguntar uma coisa para ele.

Assim que ela saiu, comecei a preparar o café da manhã, com esmero e decidi encomendar mais um da padaria próxima Bolo de Chocolate com

Glacê que era o preferido de Keitaro. Isso faria com que ele melhorasse seu humor após seu retorno.

Após uma conversa com ele, Shinobu volta para a mesa e pega seu telefone. Apenas arqueio minha sobrancelha para dela uma atitude. Ela

apenas sorriu de volta e discou um número.

- Shinobu, São 6 da manhã ... para quem ...? - Comecei a perguntar, mas vi que ela não estava prestando atenção.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco ... aqui é Shinobu Maehara ... sim eu sei que horas são ... Não, eu sei que é você que Deveria me ligar desesperado em

horários inconvenientes e não o contrário ... rá, rá, rá, que engraçado ... você está de folga? ... licença médica sim ... E o que acha de pescar ...

Obrigado pelo elogio ... sim, vou considerar um favor pessoal ... obrigado ... Vejo-te em meia hora.

- Mereço uma explicação? - Perguntei. Minha amiga conspiratoriamente olhou e disse:

- Kei-kun problemas tendão está em lidar com o dia de hoje e, por isso sente que precisa pescar ...

- Você tem certeza que cursou psicologia? Por Um Momento Jurei que você era vidente! - Comentei sarcasticamente.

- De qualquer modo, somos só você e eu esta manhã. Nada que eu diga pode fazer o que mudar sua mente.

- E com quem você estava falando agora? - Perguntei.

- Com uma pessoa que pode fazer com que ele entenda o motivo disso. Mais precisamente alguém que está passando pela mesma coisa.

**- Shinobu, você não DEVE Shinji que envolver nos nossos problemas ...** - Disse, taxativa.

- Lembre-se que ambos são semelhantes sob muitos aspectos. Não estou fazendo isso apenas por Kei-kun, mas também por Shinji. Se juntarmos

os dois, Keitaro agirá como um guia para uma dor de Shinji ao passo que ao agir como um guia, Shinji Keitaro um forçará uma análise crítica de

sua história.

Nem bem passaram 5 minutos e meu marido já chegou pronto para uma pescaria. Descansando o material não na sala, juntou-se a nós para o

café-da-manhã e, conhecendo-nos de anos, ele percebeu que tramávamos alguma coisa.

- O quê é dessa vez? - Perguntou em tom cansado.

- Decidimos, eu e Shinobu, iremos com que o carro dela. Você pode usar nosso carro para ir pescar.

- E porquê eu o faria?

- Por que você precisará dele para pegar seu companheiro de pescaria - comentou Shinobu.

- Eu pesco sozinho.

- Você passa muito tempo sozinho. Por isso arranjamos um companheiro de pesca para você. Seja um bom ensine e sempai-o bem - comentei.

- Novamente devo declinar,. Eu pesco sozinho. É assim que eu pesco.

- **É isso aí ... Estou farta! Preste atenção Keitaro ... Muita atenção: eu ainda acho que você Deveria estar lá conosco. Isso seria importante **

**para ****ela, mas você precisa pescar "e mesmo contrariada, eu sou capaz de aceitar. Mas você vai ceder dessa vez e levar com você Shinji **

**três, por ****motivos: 1 º.: Ele precisa disso. 2 º.: Você precisa disso! Mas o mais importante. Eu quero que ele vá! E se você tem algum **

**problema com isso, ****Keitaro, eu garanto-lhe que o inferno ruim não será o suficiente comparado ao que eu posso fazer com você!**

O silêncio poderia ser cortado com uma faca durante o resto da refeição. Contra mim, vale mencionar que em nenhum momento ele perdeu a

pose. Shinobu esperava ansiosamente pelo desfecho disso que até agora:

- Isso não significa que estamos bem - disse meu marido, sem emoção. Espero que uma tarde com Shinji mude isto ou estarei dormindo no sofá

esta noite.

* * *

**A verdade inconveniente.**

POV.: Shinji.

Aproximadamente 7 da manhã e estou aqui, preso ao saguão do prédio, esperando minha carona, para uma pesca improvisada. Dos

equipamentos Não tenho nenhum, mas espero que Keitaro os tenha.

Nisso um automóvel estaciona junto ao prédio e, Reconhecendo-o como de minha fisioterapeuta, já me encaminho para uma calçada. Um morador

do prédio não se importa em nos ajudar a guardar uma cadeira de rodas e, após um agradecimento leve, seguimos pela rua.

- Então Shinji, qual é sua expectativa com relação a domingo este? - Perguntou Keitaro.

- Eu espero pegar alguma coisa que não seja uma bota velha sorri -. Isso deixou as coisas mais um pouco amenas, mas o homem ainda estava,

obviamente, ansioso.

- Inferno ... eu sabia que isto ia voltar para morder minha bunda um dia ... bem, Shinji ... Não sei como você vai encarar o fato, mas ... eu não

pesco há quase 10 anos.

- Como assim, Keitaro? - Perguntei.

- O lance da pesca é minha maneira de ter um tempo para pensar longe de Motoko ... ela odeia uma pescaria em si, pois acha que é um

desperdício de suas habilidades como espadachim, quando ela tem que limpar peixes ... por isso, nunca pensei em pescar realmente, entende?

- Hum ... e O que você faz enquanto isso?

- Bom, eu normalmente fico rodando a cidade até algum lugar que me inspiram a parar. Agora, como não quero que você perca seu dia com meu

Exercício de inutilidade, vou deixa-lo em casa e espero que você mantenha esse segredo entre nós ...

- Não - respondi, simplesmente.

- Não?

- Sim. Não.

- Isso está ficando confuso ... é sim, ou não?

- Sim ... está ficando confuso - sorri-lhe - e não ... a única maneira de comprar meu silencio é me levando aonde você for. Na verdade, vou lhe

Apresentar o meu lugar secreto, o lugar aonde eu vou Quando eu preciso de espaço para minhas angustias e dores.

- Você tem um lugar assim? Imagino que tipo de lugar seria?

O caminho é tranquilo até o mirante de Tokio 3. vejo meu novo amigo ficar extasiado com a cidade da vista.

- Shinji ... Isso é fantástico ... eu nunca ...

- Fica ainda melhor com o por do sol, especialmente quando os prédios de defesa saem do chão ... é como ver um daqueles documentários onde

o desenvolvimento do objeto é mostrado e aceleradamente, com o ocaso ... Você Deveria trazer Motoko-san um dia ...

- Vou considerar seriamente isso - sorriu-me - especialmente depois de hoje ...

- Keitaro-san ... Qual é o problema? - Perguntei-lhe.

- Não ... Não é nada ...

- Você sabe que quando diz que não é nada com este tom, está querendo dizer que é alguma coisa. Quer falar sobre isso?

- Narusegawa Naru sai hoje da prisão - começou o homem, como quem não quer nada, minha mente demora para conectar uma informação

percebe ele e - você sabe, é uma menina que ...

- Sim ... o equivalente do seu caso à Asuka ... - Assenti, compreendendo.

- E eu sei que devemos Ajudá-la, somos os únicos que ela conhece fora da prisão que ainda estão vivos e no Japão, mas Desde a última semana

eu me sinto envergonhado ...

- Por ter sobrevivido? - Cheguei ao cerne da questão.

- Sim ... Não irracional? Quer dizer, eu fiz anos de terapia e Shinobu bateu na minha mente sobre a "culpa do sobrevivente", mas que jamais

imaginei ...

- Isso o deixaria tão confuso? Falemos sobre isso ... Todos temos a nossa quota de culpa do sobrevivente Keitaro. Eu mesmo e ainda tenho, não

importa quantas batalhas com o EVA eu tenha, ainda me sinto culpado pela morte de Touji ... mas eu acho que tanto ele quanto Maehara-san

gostariam que nós seguíssemos adiante. Keitaro, ouça o que lhe direi pois você será uma das únicas pessoas que saberá disso, além de minha

Tutora. Quando eu fui atropelado, eu meio que ... estive do outro lado ... - Comecei, olhando para sua cara atônita - Pode ter Sido uma

experiência de quase morte ou o Diabo a Quatro, mas a verdade é que eu encontrei Touji e ele me disse para viver da melhor forma que podia ...

foi só graças a isso, que eu pude me reconstruir novamente e ser uma pessoa que eu sou hoje, porque eu levo não só a minha vida, mas a

vontade de Meu Melhor Amigo, Touji Suzuhara.

Keitaro assistiu-me em silencio e disse no final.

- Pelo menos de uma forma ou de outra, você pode se despedir, Shinji. Eu gostaria de poder.

- Por que não uma visita? Hoje, quero dizer? - Perguntei

- Ela está enterrada em uma ilha particular, no mausoléu de sua família, perto de Okinawa. Não há como chegar lá sem levar dois dias, pelo

menos, o que levantaria suspeitas de Motoko e faria com que se sentisse Narusegawa pior ainda. Isso tudo é um dilema ...

- A não ser ...

- A não ser ...? - Continuou meu amigo.

Sem Diminuir o ritmo de meus pensamentos, tomei meu telefone e disquei: - Bom dia, Fuyu-sensei ... Não se preocupe, um dia sim é lindo ...

Lembra-se da minha viagem escolar que foi interrompida ... sim, tenho uma ideia ... Não se preocupe, é algo que não Levará mais que algumas

horas ... um piloto? Providenciarei ... ok ... que tal jantar em casa lá? Tenho certeza que se você chegar no meio da noite com um vinho

mataremos Maya de susto ... sim, eu sei, sou um sacana ... genético é ... Espero-te quinta-feira, um abraço.

Sem dar tempo para perguntar Keitaro, telefone outro disco: - Kaji ... O dia está lindo e você ainda está dormindo? Que vergonhoso! ... Agora seu

pneu traseiro dessa cama, saia do meio dos peitos de Misato e. .. eu conheço o ronco de Misato; enguias tem varias toneladas e esse é pós-

sexo ... De qualquer forma, preciso que você vá ao Quartel e pegue um VTOL ... e uma melancia de seu hobby. Sim, já tratei com o velho ... me

pegue não Mirante de Tokio 3 ... você e traga Misato, tragam roupa de banho ... Você vai adorar isso!

- Shinji ... O quê ...? - Começou Keitaro.

- Próxima parada ... Okinawa.

* * *

**Libertação**

POV.: Shinobu Maehara.

- Keitaro bem dotado é - disse sem nenhuma emoção - Quando pensava em dividir isso comigo?!

Vejo minha sócia gemer e sinto que esse será um dia divertido. Parece irreal depois de tudo, mas Motoko pode ser surpreendentemente pudica

quando o assunto é Keitaro. Algo a ver com sua formação de samurai, acho. Se bem que, no lugar dela, eu também não diria alguma coisa. Não

depois de conquistar um homem disputado por e todas, absolutamente, todas as suas amigas.

- Eu sabia que você ia agir assim, Shinobu ... Por isso eu não contei. - Se explicou uma morena.

- Você estaria disposta um trio Considerar um? - Arreliei

- E Shigeru? - Contra-atacou.

- E quem falou em amor? - Sai por cima - não posso ser Kaolla, mas tenho lá meus atributos.

- Argh! Detesto você! - Bufou, vermelha - Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer, não é?

Durante a adolescência, descobrimos que Kaolla e Motoko bem mais do que partilharam o primeiro beijo. E, embora ambas crescessem Tomaram

rumos diferentes e, ainda atesouram seus momentos juntos. Algo que definitivamente, jamais irei deixá-la esquecer. Amigas são para essas

coisas.

Quando estava pronta para responder, notei que as portas da penitenciária feminina de Mito. E depois de 13 anos de prisão, Naru Narusegawa

se encontraria com agridoce uma sensação de liberdade.

Motoko e eu nos entreolhamos. Muito pouco havia da voluptuosa que conhecemos Jovem. Seu Formulário clássico (Suéter com amarelo parecia

sobrar saia marrom-muito em lhe. Seu porte, antes imponente já não existia. Se algo pudesse ser comparado com seu estado atual eu diria que

era um pássaro recém-nascido. De certa forma, isso não deixa de ser verdade.

Ela saiu pelo último portão e, pela primeira vez, em uma década, éramos iguais (pelo menos aos olhos da lei). Todas estávamos tensas, até que o

telefone de minha sócia tocou e ela atendeu prontamente.

- Aoyama ... oh ... como ... esquece ... eu devia saber ... - Em seguida, estendeu o telefone para liberta uma jovem. Esta olhou-o com

desconfiança, mas com um sorriso de Motoko, atendeu.

Não demorou muito para que o sorriso de Naru e voltasse, instintivamente eu sabia quem era no telefone. Não por acaso, uma chuva de fogos de

artifício apareceu no horizonte, formando o símbolo de Moru-Moru. Como Kaolla Su, consegue construir inventos seus, tocar seu país após o

Segundo Impacto, uma cadeira não ter Conselho de Segurança da ONU e preparar suas surpresas, será sempre um mistério para mim. Talvez

tenha algo a ver com as bananas. Assim que terminou com uma ligação, cada uma de nós um abraçou Longamente.

- É bom te-la conosco, Naru. - Sorri-lhe. Ela ampliou o sorriso - Kaolla queria estar aqui pessoalmente, mas houve um problema com um alto

funcionário das Nações Unidas, que segurou a fora do país.

- Kaolla é incrível.

- Espero que Esteja pronta, Naru ... - Começou Motoko gravemente, ambas tensamos nos - Você está cometendo um atentado ao bom gosto e é

meu dever junto de minha sócia por lhe em um par de novas peças.

Naru e eu nos olhamos, Motoko enquanto ligava o carro nós entravamos e.

- Essa é a verdadeira Motoko? - Sussurrou-me Naru.

- Provavelmente ela só quer uma Peça sedutora para amolecer Keitaro. De preferência algo revelador - confidenciei, enquanto entravamos no

carro.

- E onde está Kei-k .... Keitaro-san? - Perguntou Naru.

_**Oh Deus, ela fez isso**_. Nesse momento, o tempo parece congelar e se sou capaz de ver os olhos de Motoko se apertando, bem como sua

mandíbula levemente arqueada. Em contrapartida, vejo o Embaraço imperceptível de Narusegawa e, pela primeira vez, agradeço por Keitaro não

vir hoje. Ao que parece, nossa amiga ainda Possui sentimentos confusos sobre o homem e minha sócia só terá de hospeda-la. Pelo bem de todos

nós, esperemos que ela só tenha um usado Deslize gramatical.

- Ele precisou cuidar de uma outra coisa - respondeu com voz tranquila Motoko. Ao que parece, se pode tirar uma espada de um guerreiro, mas

não se pode tirar um guerreiro de uma espada.

Dez minutos de conversas triviais depois, entramos em uma loja e empurramos nossa amiga por entre gôndolas de roupas, escolhendo várias

peças para que ela leve-as ao provador. Assim que Naru fecha uma cortina, decido averiguar uma situação.

- Motoko?

- Shinobu ... **se for mais uma de suas piadas **... eu vou fazê-la voar com um Zanmanken! - Disse com expressão neutra. Estou em teto de zinco

quente agora.

- Não se trata disso, mas você não acha que ...?

- Sim, Shinobu-chan ... eu acho. Contudo, confio em meu marido e sei que ele fará a coisa certa, caso seja confrontado com essa opção. E. ..

honestamente .... espero que seu período de Reclusão tenha Temperado seu temperamento. Pois se ela tentar bater em Keitaro novamente ...

A expressão fria da samurai deu espaço para um sorriso de Aprovação em quando, as cortinas se abrem e Naru mostra seu novo modelo. Uma

calça jeans boca de sino com uma blusa folgada, própria para dias de verão. Mesmo com uma perda de peso ea aparência de sua pele pálida, ela

ainda fica muito bem em qualquer roupa.

- Motoko ... - Sussurrei - por que não liga para Keitaro e vê como está indo a pescaria

Assentindo levemente, ela pega seu telefone e disca. Um minuto depois, ela começou falar um.

- Amor ... como estão as coisas? ... Oh, Shinji, por isso desculpe ... ele deixou seu telefone com você? ... Sim, como vão as coisas ... Ah ... Shinji ... -

Sua voz mudou severamente eo clima na loja abaixou vários graus - Por que eu estou ouvindo uma voz feminina de fundo! Como assim, não é o

que eu estou pensando ...?... Ha ... ha .... ha ... Shinji muito engraçado ... então como sua Tutora foi parar aí? ... Argh, Shinji ... Você é pior que

Keitaro! ... eu não creio ... ótimo, agora passe para Keitaro ... Kei ... oh ... entendo ... sim ... conversaremos depois ... passe no restaurante e

então retirar o pedido ... Chamemos Shigeru? ... Quando pensou em você me dizer ...?... Você é uma criança grande! Eu também te amo. Até mais

tarde.

- Como foi ...? - Perguntei.

- Eu não sei, mas teremos convidados para o jantar hoje à noite.

- E sobre a mulher que você ouviu.

- Não se encaixa na questão: ao que parece, Shinji levou sua Tutora para pescar ... e ela estava se divertindo ... isso não faz sentido ... Você não

acha que ...?

- Eu acho que você precisa se lembrar que acabou de dizer minutos atrás sobre Keitaro e sua confiança de novo.

- Certo! Além disto, SABEREMOS Quando eles chegarem em casa.

- Eles?

- Sim, ao que parece, Shinji, sua Tutora e mais uma pessoa Estarão jantando conosco hoje.

- Mas é a chegada de Naru e. .. - Argumentei.

- Keitaro não deixou isso como um pedido, ele já tinha tudo preparado quando eu liguei. Ou seja, ele não vai mudar sua mente disso. Nem eu

realmente acho que será danoso para nossa ruiva.

* * *

**Parada em casa.**

POV.: Misato.

Uma viagem de ida e volta para Okinawa, no meu dia de folga, depois de ter passado a noite com Kaji. Shinji sabe como fazer as coisas especiais.

Se ele sabia que era minha primeira noite com Kaji, depois de nosso reatamento como um casal, ele não soube dizer, provavelmente é só uma

grande ... Grande coincidência, mas passar o dia em uma praia particular, de uma ilha particular com meu namorado era um dos meus sonhos de

menina. A família Otohime foi bastante polida e acolhedora e, pelo que pude notar, parente longínquo Urashima-san é um, que veio visitar o

mausoléu de uma amiga. Por isso, Kaji e eu ficamos nos divertindo na praia.

Kaji agora é outro homem. Sem flertes ocasionais com outras mulheres, uma atitude respeitosa e eu diria até igualitária em relação às mulheres.

Ritsuko também sentiu um e mudança, está fazendo de tudo para não provoca-lo por isso, mas ela é Ritsuko.

Agora iríamos nos juntar aos Aoyama e seus convidados em um jantar informal. Keitaro deixou-me em casa para me trocar e pegar Kaji no

Geofronte, enquanto ele aterrisava o VTOL. Quando abri a porta, uma ruiva me inquiriu:

- Lembrou-se que tem casa?!

- Meu dia de folga, Asuka, eu desfruto como melhor me aprouver.

- Sim madura, que ... Saindo de casa no meio da tarde do dia anterior e deixando duas adolescentes sozinhas. Responsável Que! - Bufou.

- Duas adolescentes que foram ensinadas desde uma tenra idade lutar um. Com uma Seção 2 vigiando-as. Sim, eu sou mesmo uma irresponsável

- sorri Sarcástica.

- Ela tem razão - disse Rei, tranquilamente.

- Esse não é o ponto! - Sinalizou Asuka.

- Esqueça, Asuka ... Só estou aqui para tomar uma ducha rápida e me trocar. Vou jantar com um grupo de amigos.

**- Você acha que pode me enganar?! Eu conheço esse sorriso!**

- Que sorriso, garota?

**- O sorriso que você só dá à Shinji! Esse sorriso! Você esta indo com ele, não é? Sua pequena ...**

Antes mesmo que ela continuasse, minha mão estava impressa em sua bochecha, dizendo-lhe que ela estava em terreno perigoso. Desde a sua

volta ao lar, meu tutorado Evitado convenientemente era no assunto, uma vez que uma presença dele estava em todo canto. A única vez que ele

veio à baila, foi quando penpen recebeu uma encomenda de salmão ao molho de maracujá, vinda de um restaurante local. E já que essa cadela

alemã está precisando de uma lição de humildade, ela estava chegando.

- Você tem razão, Asuka, Shinji está envolvido, mesmo que indiretamente. Fui convidado pelos Aoyama, um jantar para não posta sobre qual

serei um par de realizações atuais dele. Os Aoyama São os donos da clínica de reabilitação, onde Shinji está trabalhando na suas seções de

fisioterapia.

O fulgor da ruiva caiu consideravelmente, enquanto ela se virou e foi para seu quarto.

- Desnecessário.

Olhei para um jovem que estava no sofá, lendo um livro. Rei fez contato visual, mas pude ver que ela tinha razão. Tanto da minha parte quanto

da dela, nossas atitudes mesquinhas foram. Graças a Deus, nomeou-Shinji uma arbitragem de nossas Disputas, desde que saiu de casa. A

presença dela evitou A maioria das nossas brigas.

Entrei sem esperar qualquer resposta adicional nenhum quarto da ruiva e lhe disse:

- Sinto muito por ter passado dos limites. Mesquinha eu fui e tentei deliberadamente feri-la com meu comentário. Contudo, devo salientar que,

minha vida é responsabilidade minha. Embora triste com meu comportamento, não lhe dá direito de metro se na maneira como trato meu tempo.

Se não está satisfeita com isso, Asuka, há sempre um espaço não Geofronte morar para Você, ou no antigo conjunto de apartamentos de Rei, por

exemplo.

O olhar assustado dela faz com que ela entenda a seriedade de meu pedido de Privacidade. Isso não é negociável. E se sou uma Tutora, é

melhor agir como adulta e impor limites para essa monstrinha alemã.

- Misato ... você pode me dizer algo sobre Shinji, quando voltar.

Suspirei, sabendo que o que diria talvez não fosse fácil, mas era Necessário.

- Asuka, não vou mentir para você ... Rusty pediu-nos que nós não informássemos você sobre como Shinji está fazendo ... no momento. Ele teme

que isso POSSA atravancar seu progresso ...

- Mas ... - Começou.

- Mas nada. Se você tem algum problema com isto, reclame com ele em sua próxima sessão disse -, virando as costas e me dirigindo ao banho.

Após uma ducha rápida, estou no meu quarto, pegando um vestido quando Rei entra no quarto e diz:

- Diga a Shinji que eu ... Sinto saudades .. - Sussurrou-me.

- Por quê você acha que ele estará lá?

- Eu não disse que ele estará lá. Apenas que, caso ele Esteja, diga a ele que sinto sua falta - disse com um sorriso. E pensar que há alguns

meses atrás, ela seria catalogada como autista quase ...

* * *

**Novos amigos.**

POV.: Kaji.

Após uma viagem tumultuada, cortesia de minha namorada, chegamos ao apartamento.

- Como estou? - Perguntou Misato.

- Linda como sempre. Por quê o nervosismo?

- Bom ... É a primeira vez que vejo algumas dessas pessoas e, como uma delas é uma terapeuta de Shinji ... eu ...

- Quer causar boa impressão? Com medo que ela relacione alguns distúrbios de Shinji com sua conduta? - chateei-a.

- Não é como se meu comportamento exemplar fosse antigamente. Nunca fiz nada de ilegal ou imoral, mas ...

- Não acho que Shinji guarde mágoa de você, Misa-chan - respondi sinceramente.

- Além disto, você nunca me enganou no jogo de Jô-ken-Po uma - disse voz atrás de nós.

Nos viramos para ver Shinji em sua cadeira de rodas, com parte do jantar, enquanto o resto era carregado por Keitaro.

- Quando vocês chegaram aí? - Perguntei.

- Há pouco - respondeu Keitaro - E, Katsuragi-san, não há motivo para preocupação. Somos todos pessoas simples.

Essa declaração colocou um sorriso no rosto de minha namorada, enquanto eu bati na porta. Fui atendido por uma mulher bela, de cabelos

longos, azuis profundos, que se confundiriam com os negros, na luz adequada.

- Olá, bonitão ... onde você esteve toda a minha vida? - Perguntou-me. uma carranca de Misato começou aparecer um, quando respondi.

- Estive acompanhando esta bela dama ao meu lado pelo baile da vida - embora soasse piegas, foi perfeito para colocar um sorriso no rosto de

Misa-chan. Dentro do apartamento, uma voz gritou:

**- Shinobu, não tente nos envergonhar na frente dos convidados. Pode parecer não, mas mexer com um homem compromissado não é o **

**melhor ****modo de conhecer novas pessoas.**

Nisso, todos notamos que uma ponta de uma espada estava alguém sem pescoço da jovem que chamara de Shinobu. Antes que pudéssemos

fazer alguma coisa a respeito, disse Keitaro:

- Querida, colocar uma espada na garganta de sua sócia também não é o melhor modo de causar boa impressão.

**- Gomem!** - Jovem outra mulher apareceu na porta, inclinando sua cabeça levemente - Sou Motoko Aoyama, esposa de Keitaro. Por favor, entrem

e indiscrição minha esqueçam.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Sou Misato Katsuragi, Tutora de Shinji. Este é meu ... namorado ... Ryoji Kaji. - Disse enfatizando a palavra

namorado, olhando para um jovem, que amuou. Ainda assim, vejo que Misa está olhando para uma lâmina.

- Desculpe, mas a piada era boa demais. E, não se preocupe, Katsuragi-san, eu tenho namorado.

Assim começamos a entrar, enquanto Keitaro e Motoko aliviavam Shinji de sua carga. Poucos minutos depois, enquanto estávamos conversando

na sala amenamente, quando uma chegada de uma mulher mudou tudo.

Ela era, na falta de um termo melhor, linda. Seu cabelo ruivo emoldurava seus traços, em uma trança, ornando com seu perfeito nariz e boca

sensual. Seus seios grandes pareciam, não tanto quanto os de minha namorada, mas ainda assim uma bela visão. Os quadris eram acentuados

pela saia, mas mostravam que ela sabia que tinha algo ali que os homens gostavam de ver. Seus tornozelos eram duros, grossos, contrastando

com o resto do conjunto, bem suas mãos com. Elas eram calejadas, quase como se pertencessem um um trabalhador rural. De certa forma, eu vi

nela um retrato Possível de Asuka mais velha.

Mas seus olhos eram o diferencial. Suas orbes negras não Passavam Nada além de dor e medo. Eu me lembro de quando tive olhos como esses.

Então eu vi que ela UE, como, carregava uma grande dor. Ela parou diante de nós, esperando ser digitada. Foi o que fez Shinobu honras.

- Misato, Kaji-san ... Shinji ... lhes apresento uma velha amiga nossa ... Naru Narusegawa. Ela estará vivendo em Tókio 3 a partir de agora.

- É um prazer conhecê-los.

- O prazer é nosso - disse Misato, com sua expressão relaxada. Eu e Shinji, reiteramos apenas como boas-vindas.

Foi nesse momento que Keitaro entrou no cômodo e eles se encontraram. A perna de Keitaro deu um espasmo levemente, enquanto Naru

piscava levemente. Dava para ver que os dois tinham em comum uma história. Uma história que ouso dizer que não terminou bem.

- Faz um tempo, Narusegawa-san - cumprimentou educadamente, mas sem proximidade na fala.

- Sim, Deverià que mais tempo sorriu -, enquanto saiu de seu lugar e abraçou-o, pegando todos de surpresa - é bom vê-lo, Kei ... taro-san.

A imagem do constrangimento era visível para todos. Shinji salvou uma situação, chamando a atenção para si.

- Ei, Keitaro ... Derramou algum pacote no caminho.

Isso fez com eles que se afastassem, enquanto o homem olhou agradecido para o jovem, pela cobertura: - Nada ficou irrecuperável, Shinji. Foi

uma sorte você ter pedido uma segunda sacola para o arroz.

- Nah ... eu já tive acidentes como esse enquanto morava com Misato.

- Por falar nisso, Shinji ... Rei disse que está com saudades de você - Continuou a missão para ajudar o clima da conversa.

- Oh ... eu ouvi certo? - Começou Shinobu - seria essa uma menina que você falou outro dia?

- Eu achei que você conhecesse aquela história de segredo profissional, Shinobu-san - amuou Shinji.

- Naaah ... isso é para fracos ... Além disso, não é como se você nunca tivesse falado sobre ela. eu apenas perguntei se era a menina mesma.

Olhando pelo ângulo certo, você é o único que está se entregando, Shinji - sorriu a mulher.

- Oh ... e eu me lembro que vocês partilharam um beijo no outro dia. Há algo que eu devia saber sobre isso, Shinji-kun?

- Você é Kaji, passaram uma noite juntos ... Há algo que eu deva saber sobre isso, Misato? - Retorquiu Shinji.

- Você não é meu guardião - Ela mostrou-lhe a língua - desembuche agora?

- Você sabe que não vai acontecer, Misato ... apenas deixe como está ...

- Em seus sonhos! - Ela berrou, com o braço levantado, fazendo com que todos rissem. Nisso resolvi dar meu Tostão na noite.

- E como vocês se conheceram? - Perguntei aos anfitriões. Como esperei, a pergunta foi recebida com expressões diferentes de cada um deles.

Shinobu sorria divertida, enquanto Motoko lembrava com saudade. Narusegawa tinha uma saudade triste, enquanto Keitaro estava sério, com

quase marcial a questão.

- Nós três vivíamos em uma Pensão Feminina - começou Motoko, apontando para Shinobu, ea ruiva - Keitaro era o gerente.

- Seu cão sortudo! - Gracejei-lhe.

- Sorte é uma questão de perspectiva.

- Como assim? - Perguntou Misato.

- Nossa convivência tinha Altos e baixos. Demorou anos para chegarmos em termos.

Antes que a conversa continuasse, uma batida na porta E assim surgiu esbaforida entrou Shinobu que abriu uma outra jovem que parecia ter

escrito na sua cara "nerd". Em seguida, jogou-se nos braços da ruiva chorando selvagemente.

- Sinto muito sempai ... eu tentei chegar lá para sua saída da prisão, mas quando cheguei vocês já tinha saído e eu demorei muito tempo para

achar o endereço de Keitaro-sempai, Motoko e Shinobu-sempai-sempai. Eu estou muito arrependida de não ter chegado a tempo para sua festa

de boas-vindas ...

Todos nós congelamos na cena. Com um suspiro de refém, Narusegawa dava pequenas batidas na Jovem da Costa.

- Está tudo bem, Ema. Além de que, se você não notou, temos outros convidados. Misato-sama, Kaji-sama, Shinji-sama ... Apresento-lhes uma

boa e atrapalhada amiga ... Ema Maeda.

Após um minuto de silencio, minha namorada resolve perguntar:

- Há algo que eu preciso saber ... Ema ... Seu nome de trás para frente ...?

- Sim. .. tem a mesma sonoridade ... - Suspira derrotada. Narusegawa estava em choque. Ela jamais pensou que alguém faria uma pergunta não

relacionada à sua condição, depois da declaração de Ema.

- Gente ... eu pensei ... vocês que ... - Ela começou, para ser cortada por Misa-chan.

- Narusegawa-san, todos nós temos nossos problemas. Não vamos julgar você por algo que já aconteceu passado no seu. Temos muito que viver

no Futuro. Creio que falo por Kaji e Shinji, nisso - disse, assenti enquanto. Shinji foi além:

- Narusegawa-san, eu sei da historia e ainda assim, não uma Julgo.

- Como você ...?

- Ele sabe, Naru ... - Comentou Motoko, Suavemente - porque ele tem alguém como você, na vida dele.

Os olhos da jovem se largamente ampliaram, enquanto ela olhou para o jovem cadeirante na frente dela. Ele apenas assentiu confirmando a

informação. Na minha mente, como Conexões já foram estabelecidas e, se eu Estiver certo, minha comparação inicial com uma Asuka Futura,

también más Acertadas ter Sido do que eu sequer imaginei. De repente, uma inspiração que Charles Dickens faria morrer de inveja bateu em

minha mente. Com a Aprovação de Misato e de Rusty, isso pode fazer o tratamento de minha antiga tutorada dar um salto em direção à

recuperação ou, pelo menos, à evolução do quadro.

Vou ao banheiro, enquanto penso nas ramificações da situação. Quem diria que, Shinji encontraria alguém como ele. E isto explica outra coisa, o

porquê de nossa visita recente à Okinawa. Enquanto Misato e eu estávamos na praia, Shinji disse que precisava resolver um assunto junto com

Keitaro. Algo me diz que isto tem a ver com uma mulher Narusegawa. Creio que devo pesquisar melhor a vida da família Aoyama, apenas para o

caso.

Assim que saio do cômodo, encontro uma pessoa à espera, trata-se da menina Shinobu.

- Senhor Ryoji, o que lhe incomoda? - Perguntou-me.

- Por quê haveria algo a me incomodar?

- No meu ramo de atuação, observar pessoas é uma característica e um diferencial. Não obstante, há o fato que, uma vez que eu tenho

conhecimento do lugar onde trabalha, tudo indica para que o senhor Planeje algo e, se não me engano, este planejamento começa quando você

soube da recente libertação de Naru. Se o senhor Pretende feri-la de modo algum ...

- Na verdade é justamente o contrário, Maehara senhorita. Eu estava pensando se a Senhorita Narusegawa se importaria de contar sua

experiência para um jovem Asuka sohryu, que, como você sabe ...

- Entendo o que esta pensando e confesso que já pensei nisso. Sempre e quando todos concordem que seja uma experiência benéfica para

ambas, bem como para uma futura relação de um jovem com Shinji. Já que eles terão obrigatoriamente trabalhar juntos em um futuro próximo.

A expressão risonha dela tinha ido, sendo substituída por uma séria e profissional que dava para ver, Shinji estava em boas mãos e com eles,

que uma preocupação deles com o jovem era verdadeira. Que tipo de habilidade para Shinji tem que fazer com as pessoas ao seu redor tenha

reações diversas e assim tão apaixonantes?

* * *

**Chamada para a realidade**

POV.: Dr. Rusty Skidmore

Mais um dia, mais dólar. Quarta-feira é definitivamente o dia da chuva em Tókio 3; não que eu me queixe. Afinal, é o dia que antecede o dia que

antecede o dia dos suicidas.

É um consenso entre os profissionais da psiquiatria de que A maioria dos suicidas Potenciais que fazem análise às quartas-feiras. A razão disso é

a mítica divisão da semana. De um lado, longe o suficiente dos pesadelos do último fim-de-semana e por outro, preparando-se para o próximo.

Esse é o dia em que realmente se pode fazer a diferença. Minha seção de auto-incentivo foi interrompida quando a porta foi aberta pela garota

que tinha hora marcada.

Minha próxima paciente era uma eterna inconstante. Ela era volátil e potencialmente suicida, além que carregava uma grande culpa por si e pelos

outros. Resultado de uma vida cuidadosamente manipulada. Sob muitos aspectos.

- Seja bem-vinda, Asuka. Por favor, sente-se.

- Bom dia, Rusty. Obrigado. - Sentou-se no lugar indicado. Não foi preciso uma grande quantidade de observação para saber que um jovem

estava inquieta.

- Quer continuar de onde paramos semana passada ou vai querer seguir um novo rumo? - Perguntei. Após uma respiração e uma consulta a si

mesma, um jovem resolveu abrir sua sessão oficialmente.

- Eu acho que sou uma cadela insensível e manipuladora - disse, como se falasse do tempo.

- É uma auto-imagem muito diferente da semana passada. O que a fez chegar a essa opinião?

- É só que ... eu conheci uma mulher ... - Começou, mas não soube continuar. Hora de descontrair o ambiente para faze-la se abrir.

- Eu não sabia que seu foco de interesse tinha mudado, Asuka. Ela muito bonita Deve Ser, pelo visto - comentei com um sorriso.

Ela me olhou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças, até fazer seu cérebro como Conexões NECESSÁRIAS, fala sobre sua e minha reação.

**- EEEEWWWWW! O quê você tem na cabeça?! Deus, não!!**

- Bom ... tem mais a ver com o jeito que você falou ... Além disso, não há nada de mal em se apaixonar por uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que você,

Desde Que Esteja feliz. Mas se não são sentimentos românticos, por que esta mulher um tanto impressionou, a ponto de você mudar sua auto-

imagem tão rápido?

- Ela ... é igual a mim. - Sussurrou, mas alto o suficiente para que eu a ouvisse.

- Uma, nas suas palavras e cito: "cadela manipuladora e insensível"? Comece do começo, por favor. - Pedi-lhe.

- Ela se chama Naru Narusegawa e é uma amiga de Misato, ou algo assim. Misato nos Apresentou porque, como eu ela também colocou o garoto

que gostava em uma cadeira de rodas ... Mas ela foi um pouco além. Em seu ataque de fúria, ela terminou por matar uma de suas amigas que

tentou Proteger o rapaz. Ela foi presa e Condenada a 13 anos de prisão, saindo há algumas semanas. Quando eu ouvi isso, não pude deixar de

perguntar como se Fossem diferentes circunstâncias, estaria eu em uma cela de prisão pela próxima década?

- Bem ... em termos simples, sim, você seria provavelmente. Lembre-se, contudo que você e ela são casos diferentes.

- Diferentes como?

- Essa jovem que você conheceu, não esteve sob tal estresse, desde sua tenra idade, nem tampouco submeteu-se a perigos como é o seu caso.

Você Possui uma circunstância atenuante da descoberta de que conversamos na sessão passada. Quanto a isso, você já falou com ela?

- Não. Não há nada que eu tenha para falar com ela. Não depois de tanto tempo.

- Ela é sua mãe.

**- Ela é uma Peça de sucata, construída por um bando de megalomaniacos, para Enfrentar monstros malditos vindo de sei-lá-onde.**

- Asuka, você precisa confronta-la, mais cedo ou mais que sua mãe está presa no seu EVA ou não, você precisa disso para poder seguir em

frente.

- Pode ser, mas o que me garante que eu não serei a próxima? Quem me garante que o meu EVA enlouquecerá E não me Jantara da próxima vez.

E, principalmente, que tipo de pessoa Mesquinha é minha mãe para fazer algo como isso comigo? Eu sou apenas um placebo para ela todo o

tempo? Ela realmente me amou?

- Esse é o objetivo da Confrontação, Asuka. Descobrir a verdade para que você possa construir seu caminho sozinha.

- Eu já fiz todo meu caminho sozinha até agora e veja só deu no que? - Enfureceu-se - estou aqui, presa em consultório de doidos, com um

médico de doidos.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, mas não mude de assunto. Você sabe que esteve sendo manipulada pelas pessoas de seu passado. O que

eu quis

dizer, embora você já saiba, é que PODERÁ construir seu caminho como alguém Inteiramente preparada para tomar conta de si falando,

emocionalmente.

**- O quê não adiantará de nada se não tiver Shinji!** - Enfureceu-se, uma ruiva. Não era preciso ser um gênio para dizer que minha paciente

compreendia parcialmente sua culpa no estado atual do Ikari Jovem.

- Não adianta nada você da aceitação de outros, Para apoiar seu estado emocional. Essa questão é o principal motivo pelos Quais as pessoas

são usadas como jogos-de-Guerra. E ignorar sua própria consciência, pode ser letal, se não fisicamente, emocionalmente.

- Você não pode estar me culpando realmente do que aconteceu, está?

- Não se trata de achar ou não. Mas é você que vive a sua vida, não eu. É você que Vivera com seus amigos comuns. E não estamos aqui para

falar de mim, mas o foco é a sua recuperação emocional.

Como esperado, ela fechou a cara. Essa garota tinha construído de uma couraça sólida em torno de si mesma, por anos. Inicialmente como

defesa emocional, mas quanto maior o contato com pessoas da sua idade ea puberdade, fez com essas defesas que começassem uma Tornar

seu comportamento errático, além do ego enorme que foi-lhe alimentado com elogios dirigidos cuidadosamente. Desfaze-los seria um trabalho

penoso e, só Seria possível se ela pusesse a sua parte.

- Ouça Asuka: a vida dessa mulher que você conheceu, pode ser parecida, mas não é a sua. Você tem livre arbítrio e pode pensar por si mesma. É

saudável ter uma pessoa com experiência semelhante para poder se apoiarem mutuamente, mas ela não é Asuka Langley sohryu e você não é

Naru Narusegawa, nem o então namorado dela é Shinji Ikari, ou seu namorado é quase Keitaro Urashima. Sua vida é uma soma das coisas que

você tem controle e as coisas que são conseqüências de suas escolhas, uma das Quais maioria, você não tem controle algum. Isso e voce tem

que rever seus sentimentos em relação ao jovem Ikari.

- Como?! Por quê?

- A razão para isso, Asuka é você dizer que deve. Na última seção você disse que antes da última batalha, você flertou com Kaji. Por quê?

**- Como por quê?!** Ele é Ryoji Kaji, ele é sexy, inteligente, engraçado, desenvolvido ... tudo num pacote só.

- E Shinji? - Perguntei.

- Shinji é calmo, centrado, charmoso de certo jeito. Ele tem muito potencial para ser ...

- Um futuro Kaji?

- Sim ... **Quero dizer, não! Você está colocando palavras na minha boca!** - Exclamou, chocada.

- Antes de explodir em sua costumeira fúria, responda-me isto: Quando é que você percebeu que estava apaixonada por Shinji?

- Isso é fácil. Foi quando ele começou um agir como um homem de verdade! Quando ele deixou aquele personagem patético que me irritava,

pedindo desculpas a toda hora. Quando ele se levantou e encarou seu pai. Quando ele começou ... se mais um Parecer como Kaji - disse para si,

evidentemente aturdida com seu próprio pensamento - Isso quer dizer que eu estou Projetando em Kaji Shinji? - Perguntou confusa e chocada.

- Asuka, com você é isso. Eu creio que você realmente gosta dele, mas nele projeta, parte dos sentimentos que ainda tem por Kaji, mas essa é

apenas a minha opinião. Você deve fazer seu exame de consciência e Decidir o que é verdade eo que não. Eu recomendo que você tenha

definido isso bastante para quando você confrontar Shinji.

* * *

**Intimidades**

POV.: Shinji

- Sabe, Shinji: sua mãe deve estar orgulhosa de você! Sendo privado de todo amor, aos 4 anos e, ainda depois de um começo duro aqui em

Tókio 3, você conseguiu superar seus medos, confrontar seu pai e, aos poucos, construir uma vida para você, fora de toda esta loucura NERV.

Sempre ouvi que você cozinhava bem, mas honestamente, jamais esperava que você fizesse o tão bem! - Disse Kouzo Fuyutsuki, atual

comandante da NERV e de ex-professor de minha mãe - se a memória não prega peças, eu diria que o faz melhor que Yui.

Sorrio com o comentário. Mais um elogio que corriqueiro, este vinha de um dos únicos homens que minha mãe confiou em sua curta vida. Não sei

o quê, mas algo me dá uma sensação que, como seriam provavelmente coisas piores se ele não fosse NERV em segundo em comando. Creio que

foi por isso que minha mãe foi tão inflexível em te-lo no GHERIN programa.

- Obrigado por suas palavras, Fuyu-sensei. Significa muito para mim - agradeci.

- O elogio foi mais que merecido. Tanto pela sua culinária, quanto pela sua bravura em reconstruir sua vida, uma e outra vez. Mas devo lhe avisar

sobre algo: Meus Dias como Comandante de NERV, estão provavelmente no fim. Algumas fontes Indicam que seu pai, Conseguirá se safar, mas

agora terá que responder Figurão algum a do Conselho de Segurança da ONU até para tomar uma xícara de café. Honestamente, embora eu

prefira que a casa fosse limpa definitivamente, isso incluindo Ritsuko, Kaji e eu, seria difícil habilitar Katsuragi como Comandante. - O que a

deixaria com os agentes hibernantes de meu pai, correto? - Perguntei.

- Você sabe sobre eles? - Perguntou-me, surpreso.

- Dizem que "quem sai aos seus, não Degenera" e deve ser esse o caso. Se eu Quisesse consolidar minha posição em uma organização secreta,

na qual eu tenho que responder a uma Sociedade das Sombras, a melhor forma que eu a Faria e colocar agentes Leais Zambianos ou

simplesmente a mim e somente a mim e deixa-los em posições chave na organização. No xadrez, se ensina a fazer um movimento, levando-se em

Consideração os possíveis contra-movimentos do adversário, para que você possa realizar a melhor estratégia.

- E o que planeja fazer? Como você saber deve, hoje, existe um segundo em comando da NERV. Enquanto o primeiro tem um comando

legalmente responsabilidade da liderança. O segundo comando ganhou o respeito, confiança ea honra dos funcionários de maneira inabalável,

Através de seus atos, e Sacrifícios, principalmente sua humanidade. Sendo assim, minha melhor chance de sobreviver à essa catástrofe na Cadeia

de Comando e me alinhar a segunda, de maneira que possamos realizar ações mutuas. Qual será seu próximo passo?

- Abrir o jogo. Chega de manipulações, agendas secretas e enganos. Se NERV deve salvar a humanidade, todos e cada um será o guardião do

segredo. Todos Serão carcereiros e de todos, todos serão o sentir da balança.

- E exatamente o quê você Pretende contar para eles?

- Sobre o porquê Serem Crianças dos pilotos, sobre o EVA e os anjos e sobre uma agenda secreta de Gendo. Mas para Misato, Maya, e Makoto

Aoba, saberão mais um pouco. Eles vêem os anjos de frente e merecem saber toda a verdade. Bem como o adido militar do Conselho de

Segurança, que virá com Rokobungi. E, segundo minhas apostas, creio que o membro será escolhido um Representante do Principado de Moru-

Moru.

- Por mil demônios, Shinji ... Como diabos você ... - A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Maya. Ou melhor, o tropeço de Maya Ibuki,

abrindo uma porta e, literalmente, vindo abaixo Processo no.

- Maya ... O que aconteceu com ...? - Começou o Subcomandante, até ser interrompido por um olhar feroz.

_**- Ah ... que ótimo! Agora eu estou alucinando com o velho sacana do Subcomandante. Vá embora e me deixe em paz! **_- Gritou ao homem.

Mesmo um pouco mais longe pude notar que seu hálito cheirava como se ela disputasse um concurso de bebidas com Misato ... e vencido.

- Posso lhe Assegurar que o "velho sacana" aqui é real - disse o Homem com uma pontada de diversão ao ver um jovem se remexer no solo - o

que diabos há com você, Ibuki? Esse comportamento é mais característico de Katsuragi. - Completou em tom mais suave.

Toquei-lhe o braço, chamando sua atenção. Ele olhou para mim e entendeu o ponto da questão. Considerou ele um pouco e me disse:

- Tem certeza? Posso chamar Akagi ou Katsuragi para ajudá-lo.

Involuntariamente, Maya Encolheu-se mais ao ouvir o sobrenome de Ritsuko, isso passou despercebido para o professor de minha mãe, mas não

para mim. Sorrindo, disse-lhe.

- Não se deixe enganar pela Cadeira de Rodas, Fuyu-sensei ... Misato já chegou Em condições piores em casa.

Ele assente com um sorriso e sai da sala, apontando para seu telefone celular. Cabeceei em entendimento e logo após a saída sua, comecei a

ajudar minha colega de apartamento em um pé ficar. Coisa que não foi muito fácil. Depois de muito esforço, coloquei-a sentada em meu colo e

empurrei-nos ao banheiro, onde coloquei uma próxima ao vaso. Quase meio segundo depois que ela viu o vaso, o cheiro de álcool e bílis

Começou a ser sentido no local. Felizmente ela não fez nenhuma das suas Necessidades na roupa, isso me poupou de ter que lava-la.

Um pouco mais composta, dei-lhe uma bala de hortelã para aliviar o gosto ruim de sua boca e Maya se permitiu ser levada para seu quarto. Assim

que se sentou em sua cama, estava pronto para deixa-la, mas sua voz me parou:

- Shinji ... Eu não quero estar sozinha ... Não neste momento ... você poderia ... - Sua voz sumiu, mas eu e assenti, assim que ela deu-me espaço,

movi-me da cadeira até sua cama.

- Quer falar sobre isso? - Perguntei.

- Não ... posso ouvir seu coração? - Pediu-me, olhando no meu olho. Com um sorriso, assenti.

- Ele é forte! Mas ainda assim é mais suave que eu esperaria de alguém da sua idade. Acho que você não é do tipo que se impressiona com

pouca coisa, não é?

- Você pode dizer isso - respondi, suavemente.

- Sabe ... faz tempo que te algo que eu Gostaria de fazer e, eu creio que será o ideal para dar um jeitinho nisso - Maya sorriu, faminta. Nesse

momento senti uma mão descendo pelo meu peito, estomago, chegando à minha virilha. Como esperado, meus batimentos cardíacos se

aceleraram.

- Maya ... - Sussurrei - O que você ...

- Shhhh ... - Colocou o dedo em minha boca. Seus Olhos Estavam Cobertos com algo que fez minha espinha se arrepiar - Dessa vez, eu tenho

certeza do que quero ... e eu quero você! Hoje .. AGORA!

Em seguida, beijou minha boca com sofreguidão e Exigiu minha participação. Por um momento, eu pensei em Rei; mas olhei para a mulher à minha

frente. Embora eu tenha minhas dúvidas sobre o porquê ela está fazendo isso, não vou desrespeitar ela pensando em outra mulher. Mas isso

não quer dizer que eu não tenha meus truques guardados.

- Por favor ... Não comece algo que você não pode terminar ... - Sussurrei em sua orelha. Depois disso, ambos estaríamos além do ponto de

retorno.

- Não se preocupe ... não vou. - Assentiu com firmeza. Foi quando eu peguei sua blusa e comecei a desabotoá-la, sem protestos dela, que fazia a

mesma coisa comigo.

Assim que terminei com seu soutien, empurrei-a para a cama e dei-lhe um olhar faminto. E, mesmo que por um breve momento, pude ver minha

amiga e colega de apartamento em toda sua glória. Maya tinha uma pele branca e olhos suaves. Seus seios eram maiores do que uma roupa

Geralmente conservadora deixava transparecer, além de firmes, encimado por belos e duros mamilos, rodeados por grandes halos. Era em si,

uma visão que enaltecia todas as mulheres. Sua cintura era estreito e pronunciado dos quadris, numa visão que estava prestes a me causar um

ataque do coração.

Dessa vez, entendi porque os autores costumam colocar esses momentos como Aqueles, onde sobravam palavras. Ela encurtou a distância entre

nós e trocamos mais alguns abraços e beijos, enquanto curtíamos uma deliciosa sensação de pele contra pele. Enquanto nos beijávamos,

começamos lentamente nos a acomodar na cama. Maya, de costas para o colchão, beijava-me apaixonadamente, enquanto acariciava minhas

costas.

Nossas línguas de ambos Estavam trancadas em combate e explorando e massageando o outro. Foi uma sensação eletrizante, mas quebrei o

beijo para beijar seu pescoço, descendo lentamente até chegar ao seu peito. Acariciei de imediato aquele belo par de seios e como se não

houvesse amanhã,. Arrancando gritos e gemidos dela, o que foi um balsamo para meu ego masculino, por estar fazendo com que ela se sentisse

bem.

Maya gemia e se contorcia enquanto Shinji apreciou Restrições os seios sem, mas com o tempo começou a beijar a barriga para baixo a uma

roupa que um impedia de continuar. Olhei para Maya, como se pedisse permissão, e ela concordou com um sorriso.

Com a calma que tinha ganhado anteriormente, tomei sua saia lentamente, gozando de sua ansiedade e em seguida, retirei-a suavemente, com

sua ajuda, encolhendo ambas as pernas. Com mais espaço para trabalhar, usei meu tronco para chegar até seu triangulo, enquanto acariciava e

beijava seu corpo inteiro, causando-a enterrar a cabeça sem travesseiro, para abafar os gemidos. Até que finalmente chegou a hora para uma

pequena e emocionante calcinha de renda preta.

Engoli em voz alta ao removedor de ver a roupa íntima e uma intimidade molhada e pulsante de uma Maya que mais disposta.

- Devo agradecer pelo alimento que vou comer? - Sorri à ela, lascivamente. Antes que ela pudesse responder, já me concentrava em explorar sua

intimidade com uma dedos e língua, fazendo que ela começasse um gemer e arfar audivelmente.

"É doce", mentalmente guardei aquela afirmação para mais tarde e outra vez, me perdi submerso entre as pernas de Maya, e lambendo,

finalmente, Desfrutar desta mulher que me acolheu em sua casa e sua vida. Estava trabalhando com Afinco, Maya trouxe as pernas juntas por

reflexo enquanto arqueia as costas e jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um alto gemido quando você sente a língua degustação passar entre

suas dobras, restrições, sem juros.

Depois de passar o tempo e, novamente, a sua língua molhada sobre a abertura das mulheres, decidi que era hora de subir um nível e,

mergulhou sua língua dentro dela, causando gemidos de Maya foram feitas em ressoam mais forte e todo o apartamento. A respiração de Maya

tornou-se ofegante, até que de repente foi atacada por uma sucessão de orgasmos, o que fez a rolar na cama, os pés firmemente enquanto ele

pegou um reflexo, prendendo minha cabeça, e fui recompensado com o que Doce Néctar tanto me Fascinou há pouco.

Maya respirou fundo tentando recuperar o fôlego, enquanto eu, livre do aperto de suas pernas, trilhei novamente seu caminho por sua seios e

barriga, até que Maya pegou meu rosto nas mãos e beijou-me apaixonadamente, podendo saborear-se, na minha boca .

- Obrigado Shinji, isso foi incrível - Maya disse com um suspiro de contentamento, enquanto deitei-me ao seu lado na cama.

- Não ... Não há nada a agradecer - disse, com uma cara um pouco vermelha, que causou diversão à Maya.

- Há sim, Shinji - Maya disse com um sorriso sensual - e eu sei como te agradecer.

Fui pego de repente em uma inversão e me vi apanhado nas Condições Nas mesmas dela quando nosso jogo começou, enquanto Maya por cima,

beijava-me apaixonadamente, antes de começar um acariciar e beijar meu tronco para baixo, o que causou arrepios de prazer. Chegando na

minha calça, Maya se livrou deles com uma habilidade que vem só com uma experiência e, antes que me desse conta, estava nu com uma ereção.

- É uma ereção enorme que tem aí, Shinji. Algo DEVE ser feito com ela, não acha? - Disse Maya, divertidamente se curvando, TENDO O meu pênis

com as mãos, dando-lhe um par de lambidas na ponta, fazendo-me tremer - O que aconteceu aqui? - Maya pediu para ver uma pequena ferida

no meu pênis- zíper com problemas? - Sorriu ternamente antes de dar-lhe um beijo na glande, depois com uma mão para ajudar a guiar o

pênis, até à sua abertura.

Fechei os olhos com força e soltei um forte gemido quando entrei em Maya, finalmente perdendo minha virgindade. Toda minha alma parecia que

sairia do meu corpo de tanto prazer. Contra todas as probabilidades, Maya foi bastante estreita, de modo que o atrito e pressão que o levou a

entrar foi incrível. Ela podia sentir meu membro que estava preso na sua caverna de carne, quente e escorregadia. Foi uma sensação impagável.

Uma vez que tinha chegado ao fundo, Shinji começou a entrar e sair de Maya, imitando o que tinha visto em filmes Hentai Kensuke que fazia

questão de assistir e eu, como bom amigo, fazia questão de pegar emprestado, mas isso foi há tempos atrás .

- Assim, Shinji ... Continua assim. Mais forte, vamos lá, mais ... - Entrecortadamente dizia Maya.

Como pedido, comecei a aumentar o ritmo ea força das estocadas, causando gemidos de Maya que refletia seu prazer profundo que não

estávamos fazendo. Sua respiração se acelerou um Tornar-se misturados com gemidos e suspiros, que aumentou quando ela começou a mover

os quadris Para aumentar a estimulação. Foi uma sensação incrível. Por vezes, senti-me fora do ar.

Maya começou com um gemer cada investida recebida. Depois de um tempo, comecei a me lembrar de alguns truques que tinha visto e ouvido de

Kaji, indo Rapidamente Dentro e Fora dela, causando um prazer indescritível. Sua virilha estava encharcada, um ponto de cada vez que me

movimentava podia ouvir um som molhado e escorregadio que animava-nos ainda mais. Parecia incrível. Meu corpo sentiu uma queimadura ligeira

tontura e um prazer que nunca senti antes. Um prazer que tinha certeza que era o mesmo que estava Oferecendo Maya. Ela chorou de felicidade.

O melhor que poderia ser?

- Maya ... Estou próximo ... do limite ... - Confessei a ela.

- Shi ... Shinji ... eu quero senti-lo dentro de mim ... pode gozar à vontade ... juntos vamos ...

- AAAAAAHHHHH! - Maya Gritou.

- OOOWWWW! grtei.

O clímax apanhou-nos de repente e Simultaneamente. Maya novamente experimentou um sentimento de prazer indescritível quando foi inundada

com meu esperma grosso e quente, enquanto ela gemia alto, enterrando a cabeça sem travesseiro, enquanto ela enfiou as unhas em minhas

costas.

Ambos ficamos ali por alguns momentos, abraçados, ofegantes e com uma fina camada de suor cobrindo nosso corpo. As respirações Estavam

ambos de lentamente voltando ao normal. Imediatamente senti como Maya virou-se para metade do corpo estava sobre mim, enquanto seus

braços pressionavam meus ombros. Ganhei um rápido, doce e suave um beijo como agradecimento pelo momento mutuamente compartilhado.

-Isso ... foi incrível, Shinji ... - Começou a falar, enquanto me olhava nos olhos - Obrigado por ser uma pessoa que você é.

- Maya ... O quê ...? - Comecei a falar, mas fui silenciado com seu dedo em meus lábios.

- Não ... Shinji ... Vamos falar sobre isso amanhã favor, por ... mas não vamos perder tempo com isso ... - Com isso, ela deu uma olhada para meu

pênis que já começava a dar sinais de vida - Vejo que seu nobre companheiro concorda comigo.

Nesse momento, só um pensamento me passou pela mente.

Maya é insaciável?

* * *

_Notas do autor:_

_Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, estou de volta. Uma série de acontecimentos bizarros que foram desde quebrar meu puslso, numa tentativa mal sucedida de Le Parkour, Até um raio no meu computador, que me fez perder todos os capítulos das histórias que escrevo. _

_Agora pretendeo voltar ao meu normal até o final da história... espero._

_Nos lemos,_

_Fan Surfer._


	20. Réquiem

**Consequências.**

Pov.: Maya Ibuki.

Estou acordando. Esta é a parte que eu amo e odeio de tudo, o torpor de sentir a cama cada vez mais real, significando o fim do período feliz da inconsciência para voltar ao inferno diário do cotidiano. Agarro-me nesse sentimento, enquanto minhas mãos passeiam pelo colchão. Até que sinto uma coisa me impedindo de continuar meu trabalho; isso faz com que eu me interesse pela questão, mas sem abrir os olhos. Minhas mãos passeiam pela superfície suave e levemente tonificada, tateando o que parecem ser músculos. Isso quer dizer que, provavelmente estou no quarto de Ritsuko, sorrio mentalmente, enquanto procuro seus seios. Não os encontros, mas em vez disso, topo com um peito masculino levemente tonificado, subindo ritimadamente. Ok... é hora de abrir os olhos!

Quando esfrego meus olhos me livrando da remela, percebo duas coisas importantes: este é o meu quarto, não o de Ritsuko como era de se esperar. A segunda coisa que noto é que definitivamente não é Ritsuko que está do meu lado, mas Shinji. De novo deve ser aquele sonho estranho que tenho ultimamente.

- Pelo visto já despertou, Maya – diz o jovem, de olhos fechados e a voz grave de quem passou a parte da noite dormindo. Seu tom de voz me dá arrepios na minha coluna, meu corpo se tensa e percebo o quanto minha pélvis está dolorida. Não é preciso ser trabalhador de NERV para saber o significado disso. Todas essas questões fazem com que meu cérebro pegue no tranco e comece a me lembrar do que aconteceu ontem.

Shinji nota quando tiro minha mão de seu peito e dou-lhe espaço no colchão, ficando na borda.

- Maya...?

- Oh... Deus... eu estuprei Shinji... – sussurrei em choque. Não acredito que comecei a beber para afogar a dor e terminei com isto. Quer dizer, não é como se eu não tivesse um pouco de excitação por ele, depois de tudo o que ele fez e como estava forjando seu caminho. Acho que é toda esta coisa de cavaleiro andante e coisas do tipo. Mas daí a chegar às vias de fato, tinha uma grande diferença.

- Consensual – sussurrou o jovem, tranquilamente – você não me forçou em nenhum momento, à fazer algo que eu não queria fazer. Você pode ter tomado a dianteira,mas isso não caracteriza estupro.

- Mas você está alei... – fui impedida de continuar, quando um tapa veio em minha direção e estalou em minha bochecha.

- Se continuar com esta frase, perderá todo o respeito que tenho por você, Maya – o jovem falou, soando frio – E para conhecimento de causa, só estou nessa cadeira de rodas porque optei por isto.

Nesse momento era como se eu estivesse junto daquele Shinji Ikari que subia em seu EVA em direção à batalha sem pestanejar. Tal aura é abrasadora e temível em partes iguais. Esse pensamento me fez voltar ao centro da questão e analisar as coisas de forma clara: Shinji já tinha 16, idade legal para casamentos no Japão; mesmo com as pernas paralisadas como estava, ele ainda era mais forte do que eu, o que significa que ele estava certo quando disse que se ele não quisesse poderia me impedir. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção é o fato que ele disse sobre estar na cadeiras de rodas por opção.

- Shinji, o quê você quis...? – comecei a perguntar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Primeiro conte sua história Maya. Se minha teoria estiver certa, você poderá ouvir o que tenho a dizer depois.

- Do quê está falando, Shinji. Eu não tenho nenhuma historia para contar – sorri, meu melhor sorriso falso, para não deixar-lhe saber.

- Maya, termos tido sexo consensual, não invalida o fato que você foi minha primeira mulher. Isso mesmo, eu era virgem até então. Não fique mal por isso, mas você me tirou a opção de entregar minha virgindade à menina com quem eu tivesse um relacionamento estável. O mínimo que peço em troca é que você me brinde com um pouco de confiança. Além disso, estava claro nos seus olhos que você estava sofrendo e que não queria ficar sozinha.

Ele não me deixa opção, com um golpe desses. Eu queria fugir de minha miséria o máximo de tempo possível, mas não pode ser feito.

- Ontem à note, eu estava me preparando para vir para casa, quando Ritsuko me chamou em seu escritório. Logicamente, por ser meu fim de expediente e não havendo iminências de Angels no momento, pensei que nós teríamos um tempo para nós, ou marcaríamos algo para o hoje, mas quando cheguei, encontrei uma mulher fria diante de mim, que quebrou meu coração quando falou "acabou". Eu exigi que ela me desse um motivo válido, mas ela disse que eu deveria procurar um marido e esquecer desse romance passageiro... – tentei continuar enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto – foi então que eu senti... raiva de mim mesma, por amar uma mulher que não é capaz de me retribuir de volta. Alguém que está tão ligado ao seu lado racional que nem sequer pensa em outra pessoa e seus sentimentos para com ela. Saí de lá e entrei no primeiro bar que encontrei. Pedi uma garrafa de vodka para iniciar, mas pouco depois, eu estava com outra garrafa, desta vez de whisky. Foi quando lembrei que você ficaria preocupado se eu não desse sinal de vida e tentei ligar, mas eu já tinha destruído meu celular em um acesso de raiva no meio do caminho. O resto é fácil de imaginar.

Vejo o jovem a quem seduzi me olhando por um tempo indeterminado, o que faz com que eu me constranja mais do que o normal em pensar que eu deveria ser o adulto aqui. E estou nua, tanto de roupas quanto em dignidade, em cima de uma cama e esperando ansiosamente seu parecer.

- Então foi por isso... Maya... exatamente o quanto você gosta de Ritsuko?

- Por que a pergunta? Você sempre parece saber tudo!

- Apenas responda.

- Eu a amo – disse, sem deixar espaço para dúvidas. Mesmo que ela tenha quebrado meu coração.

- Isto é o que eu queria ouvir. Ouça-me bem. Existe grande chance de que ela tenha terminado o namoro de vocês pensando em te proteger e não que ela realmente não goste de você, mas o quanto eu não tenho como dizer.

- E como você sabe disso? E do quê ela teria que me proteger? – bufei indignada. Como alguém pensaria nisso nos dias em que vivemos? Mais da metade da humanidade morreu em um espaço de 15 anos, sem falar nos Angels e suas vítimas. Qualquer pessoa que passa por isso diariamente pensaria em pegar qualquer rastro de felicidade que visse pela frente.

- Ela quer proteger você da verdade. A verdade que envolve Ritsuko. O que vou te contar agora, é algo que nem mesmo Misato sabe ainda. Isso não será dito para Makoto, Aoba, Misato, Kaji ou Asuka até os próximos dias. Isto tem a ver com Ritsuko e NERV. Você quer a verdade sobre eles ou prefere ficar na ignorância feliz? A decisão é sua.

O modo como ele coloca as coisas não me deixa muita escolha. De um lado, quero saber o quê ele sabe sobre Ritsuko e sua atitude, mas não quero, contudo, que ele perceba que eu tenho curiosidade em saber como ele se encaixa nisso tudo e, como ele sabe disso.

- Sim. Eu quero saber mais e eu quero saber sobre o como você sabe.

- Não há como voltar atrás depois disso – advertiu-me. Vendo que eu não recuaria, ele começou – Como você sabe, Ritsuko não teve uma relação maternal com sua mãe, Naoko Akagi. Ela era uma mulher que, na falta de um termo melhor fez Ritsuko no melhor interesse da perpetuação da espécie, se você me entende. Isso fez com que nossa jovem doutora crescesse inteligente como sua mãe, mas extremamente carente emocionalmente. Enquanto ela pode, intelectualmente, competir e superar sua mãe, emocionalmente ela ainda busca sua aprovação. Agora veja bem; ela tinha pouco mais que18 anos quando ela morreu. Daí, vem uma pessoa logo após o enterro de sua mãe, que "suicidou-se" e oferece para ela, um elo com sua mãe. Na verdade, os dois últimos elos com sua mãe: seu trabalho e seu conforto.

- O quê você quer dizer com conforto? – perguntei.

- Em termos simples, Ritsuko tem um caso com Gendo Rokobungi e é por isso que ela costuma olhar para o outro lado, quando ele a pede para fazer uma experiência mais... desumana – Shinji soltou a bomba que me devastou. Meu coração se apertou e eu não sabia o que pensar, quando ele continuou – E antes que você salte para as conclusões, não creio que ela o ame, porque ela não sabe o que é amor, apenas pensa que sabe. Na verdade, eles se usam, de certa forma: Gendo usa o sexo com Akagi para controlá-la, bem como para mitigar a saudade de uma mulher que ele não pode ter. Já Ritsuko utiliza-o para tanto se conectar quanto para provar que é capaz de superar sua mãe, como mulher e como cientista. Ao que parece, ela não vê motivos para superá-la como mãe, ou já teria engravidado dele. Isto é apenas parte do que envolve a Dra. Akagi. Com a situação que Tabris causou para o Comandante Rokobungi, existem grandes chances que essas verdades venham à tona, razão pela qual ela provavelmente tenha tentado protegê-la.

Minha mente estava indo e vindo com as consequências da questão em si. Jamais acreditaria que Rits iria tão longe quanto isso para preservar o legado de sua mãe. Apesar de que, olhando em perspectiva, mostra o que aconteceu quando o 11º Angel atacou a Central Dogma e tivemos que reiniciar o MAGI de seu núcleo central.

- Mas Ritsuko está envolvida em diversas atividades ilegais à mando de Gendo. Desde invasão de sistemas e hackeamento de equipamento militar até mesmo clonagem humana.

Mais informação que eu não estava preparada. O único caso de equipamento militar saindo do controle com exceção da errática Unidade 01, era o caso do... Jet Alone! Agora que me lembro, ela não estava na base; ela foi para a apresentação do robô maluco, onde poderia passar despercebida para sabotá-lo remotamente.

- Clonagem humana? – questionei – Você tem certeza nisso?

- Maya, uma lição de física simples: o quê acontece quando um carro à 80 km/h atropela um jovem de 70 kg? Quais as chances dele sair ileso?

- Bem, pela massa e impacto, eu diria que são mínimas – respondi, querendo ver aonde ele chegaria.

- E se fosse um caminhão? – ele me perguntou. Nesse momento eu entendi. Mesmo com nossa tecnologia, não seria possível que ele saísse sem seqüelas como ele saiu do seu encontro com o caminhão meses atrás. Nós ficamos vendo tanto a nossa frente, que não vimos o óbvio.

- Então você é...?

- Sim Maya. Eu sou um clone do corpo original de Shinji. No entanto, existe uma máquina no Terminal Dogma, que faz com que a alma de um indivíduo seja capturada e colocada em um novo corpo clonado. Dessa forma, ao mesmo tempo, eu sou e não sou o verdadeiro Shinji Ikari.

**- Mas como você sabe disso?** – perguntei desesperada.

- Isso tem a ver com o EVA. Originalmente foi dito que o EVA era uma bioarma, um organismo cibernético – ele disse, enquanto eu assenti na sua lógica – No entanto, nunca foi dito sobre o quê era feito a parte biológica, certo? O motivo disto é que os EVAS são clones mais controláveis de uma entidade mais poderosa. No caso das Unidade 00 e 02, bem como acredito que 03 e os EVAs em massa, eles foram feitos do molde genético de Adam, o primeiro Angel, que detonou o Segundo Impacto. No caso do 01, o molde foi diferente. Foi usado o Segundo Angel, Lilith, que atualmente é guardada sobre a sede de NERV.

Tudo isto estava parecendo um enredo de filme de ficção científica de quinta categoria, mas não poderia dizer nada, de tão chocada que estava.

- A razão que eu sei de tudo isto é porque a teoria originaria dos EVAs é de autoria de minha mãe. A teoria EVA vindo de ADAM de Yui Ikari fez com que, depois de muitas tentativas, conseguisse-se chegar à um resultado aceitável. Mas isso criou um impasse: um corpo não é nada sem uma alma para movê-lo. Do mesmo modo que tiveram que "ressuscitar-me" por assim dizer, eles tinham que dar uma alma aos EVAs para permitirem movê-los. Para isso surgiu o teste de compatibilidade, no qual minha mãe perdeu sua vida, ou melhor, seu corpo. Já que ela foi absorvida. Creia-me, ela não tinha nenhuma noção que isso seria possível até ver algumas anotações de Naoko, que recebera ordens de Se ele. Por isto ela criou os protocolos de segurança do MAGI como retaliação e maneira para impedir que outras pessoas sofressem do destino, como ela. Ela tentou lutar contra a absorção mas não conseguiu. Desse modo, a capacidade de sincronia que eu mostro com o EVA 01 nada mais é do quê a capacidade que eu tenho em sincronizar com a alma da minha mãe. Assim como Asuka. Esse foi o motivo pelo qual, Gendo resolveu me vender como lixo para seus parentes. Para que eu crescesse fragilizado, o que despertaria a alma de Yui Ikari para que juntos pudéssemos ser guiados pelo seu plano megalomaníaco de dominação.

- Então, você é um clone de você mesmo... que sobe no clone de um Angel que tem a alma de sua mãe... para matar outros Angels... mas por que o EVA 01 é tão imprevisível?

- Porque ele provém de Lilith e não de Adam. Como toda a natureza sabe, a fêmea é mais feroz que o macho na maioria das espécies. O quê? Vocês achavam que eu fazia tudo aquilo por mim? mesmo minha determinação tinha limites. Como você acha que quando eu estava perdendo ou muito ferido, o EVA entrava em berseck? Era minha mãe fazendo o que uma mãe faz por seu filho. Ela apoiou-me quando ninguém mais faz.

Olho para ele durante um tempo, decidindo se posso acreditar nisso tudo. É demais para se escutar e ficar numa boa, eu sei e ele sabe também. De repente sinto como se fosse murchar de tanta pressão em cima de nós. Ainda bem que tudo acabou.

- Shinji... eu não sei o que dizer de tudo isso. É demais para encarar... como você soube de tudo? – perguntei.

- Bom, pra começar, eu estive do outro lado e fui puxado de volta para este lado. Foi quando vi meu corpo e entendi que deveria ser clonagem. Em seguida, meu corpo frágil é jogado no EVA para um teste compatibilidade. Se por acaso eu não fosse mais compatível com minha mãe, eles teriam me eliminado imediatamente. Mas não foi o caso; ao invés disso, tornou mais fácil para conectar com minha mãe, de forma que eu tive muito papo para por em dia e posso te dizer, ela não ficou feliz em ver o que meu pai fez de minha criação. Ela me contou dos planos dele e vi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Por isso eu mudei tanto, mas sempre tive que manter um olho atento para não fazer o que meu pai fez. Isolar-se, morrer por dentro, transformar todos em peças de xadrez em um tabuleiro. Nem sempre tive sucesso, pois era mais fácil isolar-me emocionalmente, em especial de Asuka e Rei, mas tanto elas, quanto Misato, Angie e pasmem, Kensuke, conseguiram bater-me de volta à humildade.

- Mas por quê contar agora que o perigo já passou? – quis saber qual era a questão, já que o último Angel tinha vindo naquele dia terrível. Foram as atitudes dele que levaram Shinji à esta cadeira de rodas.

- Na verdade, ainda não acabou, Maya. Gendo estará de volta em alguns dias e ele é um dos últimos obstáculos para acabarmos com esta guerra. O outro é algo que não temos a mínima ideia, pelo menos não ainda.

- Como assim?

- Bem, quando eu salvei Asuka do 15º Angel, Arael; ele entrou em minha mente, mas eu consegui vencê-lo e tive acesso aos seus conhecimentos. Depois disso, para impedir que Gendo fizesse algo para as pessoas mais próximas á mim, para forçar-me a seguir seu plano eu me submeti à hipnose com a ideia de colocar uma chave condicional composta de várias pessoas. Logo a informação ficaria segura e ela pode dizer a respeito do nosso próximo inimigo ou não. A única coisa que eu deixei descrito para mim em um papel, foi que tinha algo a ver com a passagem apócrifa. Algo que os escribas de SEELE não conseguiram decodificar. O resto é blefe puro.

- E qual é o plano de seu... do Comandante?

- Terceiro Impacto controlado para retirar a alma de minha mãe do EVA para que eles possam estar juntos novamente.

**- Isso é loucura! Fomos liderados por um lunático esse tempo todo! **– gritei. Então era isso que acontecia em NERV; o tempo todo éramos ovelhas levando outras ovelhas para o matadouro.

- Eu sempre disse que era maluco. Mas, com um pouco de sorte, poderemos jogar uma chave na engrenagem dos seus planos.

- E o quê você disse sobre voltar à andar?

- O quê você acharia que aconteceria se eu fosse absorvido novamente pelo EVA?

- Você seria convertido em LCL, como da última vez e caso a operação de resgate fosse um sucesso, você...? – gelei, estarrecida com a ideia dele.

- Correto, eu seria reconstruído, com o olho provavelmente, mas com a coluna intacta novamente. Mas eu decidi não fazer isso e, ao invés disso, com um pouco de ajuda, eu criei a teoria Ibuki/Ikari/Su. Uma teoria que pode devolver-me a mobilidade, não só no meu caso, mas poderia ser reproduzida para pessoas que estão paralíticas em variados graus.

- Shinji, isso é incrível! Não posso imaginar qual é ideia, mas podendo se livrar de tudo, abnegar-se á isto apenas para fazer bem ao seu próximo é nada menos que admirável. Mas por quê leva o meu sobrenome? Eu não fiz nada para ajudá-lo.

Bem, você fez, só não sabe. Como passo muito tempo aqui, eu andei fuçando pela casa enquanto arrumava e encontrei algumas revistas suas...

Corei quando vi onde isso ia dar.

- Eu não acredito que você invadiu meu quarto e fuçou na minha gaveta, encontrando minhas revistas sobre S&M! você invadiu minha privacidade.

Shinji estava rindo gostosamente agora. Por quê eu acho que só fiz uma tola de mim mesma agora?

- Maya, eu não sabia que você estava nesse mundo. Quem diria que a recatada tenente Ibuki seria tão pervertida. Hahahahaha. – mostrei-lhe a língua como resposta. É o melhor que posso fazer agora – eu me referia à sua coleção de quadrinhos de antes do Segundo Impacto. Como você bem sabe, o Homem de Ferro passou por situação semelhante, então eu tive a ideia de pesquisar se a solução que Tony Stark chegou à ela, funcionaria em mim.

- Mas Shinji, você não pode estar falando sério!... Na história, Tony se congelou criogenicamente enquanto seus cientistas criavam um nanochip para implantar na base do córtex de onde vinha a degeneração. Isso significa que você quer ser congelado criogenicamente?

- Não, eu me referia à outra parte da questão. Lembre-se que ele as células cerebrais dele se degeneraram por conta da utilização da armadura. Mas ele ficou paralítico por causa de um tiro de uma ex-namorada inconformada. Me parece apenas justo que eu tenha um destino semelhante. Com uma injeção de nanochips programados com uma única função, mas sem margem para evolução sistêmica podem resolver o ponto em que a coluna foi danificada, religando as partes. Daí é uma questão de adaptação à nova realidade e fisioterapia para retomar o uso das pernas, bem como da musculatura.

**- Você chegou à isso sozinho?** – gritei, incrédula.

- A maior parte, mas tive ajuda, tanto de minha mãe quanto de outra pessoa que você conhecerá em alguns dias.

- Mas Shinji, uma vez que sua teoria é altamente provável, onde você vai arranjar nanochips?

- Nos restos do 11º Angel. Iruel. Ritsuko guardou amostras variadas e muitas foram vendidas para outras nações, como meio de reverter dinheiro para NERV e Gendo. A pessoa em questão tem algumas amostras, mas não tinha noção do que reescrever ou de como fazê-lo. Com um pouco de ajuda de minha mãe, pudemos completar a teoria Ibuki/Ikari/Su.

- Mas por quê esperarmos? Quer dizer se Rits... digo se a Dra. Akagi tem as amostras, ela estaria mais que feliz em dar-lhe a mobilidade de volta.

- E é por isso que não podemos deixá-la fazer isso. Maya, você ainda pode dizer que a ama, depois de ouvir tudo isso?

Eu fui e voltei na minha mente várias vezes, antes de poder responder isso: - Sim, Shinji. Eu não posso dizer que estou feliz com o caminho que ela escolheu para si, mas eu a amo.

- Ótimo! Porque se você quer conquistar Ritsuko Akagi, você terá que seguir o plano. E parte dele é não deixá-la nem sequer saber sobre essa teoria, quanto mais sintetizar a cura. Quando algo que você ouvir,ver ou sentir parecer estranho, significa que meu plano está encaminhado. Não vou dar mais informações para não dar margem de arrependimento para você; Entendeu?

- Sim, mas não o porquê.

- Para vencer alguém inteligente, chame alguém mais inteligente – sorriu-me misterioso.

A chegada.

POV.: Ritsuko Akagi.

Meu dia em NERV começou como nenhum outro em muito tempo. Hoje é dia em que o Comandante Ikari retornará, muito para nossa infelicidade.

Parece incrível, mas exatos 3 meses e meio atrás, estávamos evacuando a cidade para uma luta entre todos os EVAs restantes. Do nosso lado, os 3 primeiros e do outro, os EVAs MPs, feito para SEELE e no final, controlados por Kaworu Nagisa, o Angel que os velhos da organização mandaram para nos trair.

E agora estamos aqui nesse ponto, Shinji ficou paraplégico na luta, Asuka teve um surto psicótico e quase o matou quando descobriu a verdade sobre seu EVA. Sempre imaginamos que a reação dela mexeria com seu ego, mas a sede de sangue o fez, ainda que inutilmente. Como parte de sua guerra psicológica, Tabris mandou um dossiê para o Conselho de Segurança das Nações Unidas. E como resultado disso, Gendo Ikari foi afastado para esclarecimentos. Sem SEELE puxando os cordões, a ONU provavelmente vai nos devassar até ter um motivo para colocar a todos, ou a maioria, em alguma cadeia suja e jogar a chave fora.

Por incrível que possa parecer, foram dias tranquilos sob a batuta do Subcomandante, um homem que jamais em outros tempos se envolveria nas tramóias de Gendo...

Gendo Ikari... um homem complexo sob muitos aspectos, mas um enganador sádico em muitos outros. Shinji tinha razão em falar que quando eu admitisse a verdade, eu seria libertada. Quando eu vocalizei isto, eu pus para fora toda a mágoa que jamais imaginei conter. Chorei por dias e dias, quando me dei conta do que me tornei em busca obsessiva de agradar um homem. Um homem que minha mãe amou. Minha mãe, que pode estar fortemente ligada à morte da esposa deste mesmo homem. No fim, foi preciso que o filho deste homem me resgatasse de mim mesma. Quão irônico.

Foi quando Maya surgiu e brilhou em minha mente, de maneira que jamais imaginei que fosse possível. Mesmo não sendo biologicamente compatíveis, ela me amou como nenhuma outra pessoa. Então eu decidi afastá-la por sua própria segurança. Meus erros, meus pecados, meus enganos; eles podem muito bem fazer com que inocentes paguem. Com que Maya pague e isto, eu não podia deixar acontecer.

Mas a única solução que achei foi quebrar seu coração. Dizer o que não quis, fazer o que foi contra meus desejos. Eu lhe disse que não podia querer uma relação com ela, que éramos incompatíveis e tive a audácia de mandá-la procurar um marido. Deus, eu sou uma idiota com um diploma universitário!

Depois disso, ela faltou por dois dias ao serviço, bem explicados por Shinji e o Subcomandante. Quando voltou, parecia outra pessoa; mais fria e triste, não me deu nenhum olhar amoroso como antes. Ela apenas falou comigo sob trabalho e, toda vez que tentei perguntar-lhe sobre como estava, apenas me dava um olhar de aviso. Meus parabéns, Ritsuko. Você realmente quebrou sua alma.

Vejo todos chegando para recepcionar Gendo e o novo interventor das Nações Unidas. Misato chega com Rei e Asuka. Ambas conversando tranquilamente, embora procurem por alguém. Kaji e o Subcomandante chegam com Aoba e Makoto.

- Doutora Akagi, vejo que chegou antes de nós pelo visto – cumprimentou o velho.

- Por que acha isto, Subcomandante? – perguntei.

- Seus cigarros – disse Kaji, apontando para o chão. Assim que notei, havia fumado quase meio maço enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos. Tive pelo menos a dignidade de ficar constrangida.

- Ritsu – Misato perguntou – você por acaso não viu Shinji? Ele me disse que estava à caminho.

- Ainda mãe galinha, eu vejo – provoquei-a – faz alguns dias que eu não o vejo.

- Por falar no diabo – sorriu Kaji apontando para um corredor. Nele vinham tanto Maya quanto Shinji, conversando amavelmente. Meu coração palpita quando vejo-a, mas contenho minha vontade. Eu não posso pedir para ser parte da vida dela depois do que eu disse.

- Bom dia à todos – cumprimentam os dois. De tão aturdida nem notei que era a primeira vez que Shinji e Asuka ficariam juntos numa sala. Ela estava nervosa, dava para ver de longe. Rei, por outro lado, queria deixar a ruiva de lado e ficar junto do garoto, mas olhava à cada segundo para sua colega de apartamento. Sim, pois uma vez que Shinji saiu para morar com Maya, Rei ficou com seu quarto. Toda uma vida, cabia em umas poucas caixas. Asuka não ficou satisfeita de início, mas ela colheu o que plantou; o que nesse caso foi uma lança na coluna do EVA e, por consequência, de Shinji.

- Shinji... eu... – começou Asuka, caminhando em direção ao jovem que a olhou neutro. Isso pegou todos de surpresa. Muitos esperavam que ele a odiasse. Outros esperavam que ele a perdoasse. Ninguém esperava que ele a olhasse como se fosse uma pessoa comum. Não depois de estarem tão ligados.

- Asuka... – cumprimentou de volta para desviar o olhar para a outra piloto – Rei, como está?

- Com saudades suas, mas entendo que não era para ser neste momento.

- Desculpe por isso, mas estive trabalhando bastante na minha recuperação, bem como em outras atividades – disse isso sorrindo. Maya apenas assentiu com outro sorriso. Podia ver que eles foram bons uns para os outros – mas dentro em breve, talvez nos vejamos mais.

Seus olhos falavam uma outra história: dor, sofrimento, desejo, amor e cobiça eram alguns dos sentimentos que passavam por eles. Ninguém perdeu isso, nem mesmo Asuka.

- Asuka... – olhou para a ruiva, que estava expectante – sinto muito, mas ainda não posso perdoá-la. Preciso de mais tempo para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

- Shinji... quando este dia chegar... nós podemos... ser como antes? – suplicou; desesperada. Se alguém tinha dúvida que a garota sentira o peso de suas ações, aí estava a prova.

- Asuka... perdoar não é esquecer. Eu não posso prometer que seremos como antes no futuro. Mas podemos pelo menos, limpar nossa mesa antes de começar do zero. Isso eu gostaria de fazer e, no momento, é a única coisa que eu posso oferecer para você.

Ele não precisou dizer mais nada, mas a mensagem era clara para ela. Eles poderiam ser amigos, ponto. Na maioria das vezes, ela nem era tão amiga assim dele, no começo. Ele queria chegar à um meio termo entre as partes.

Nisso foi que um VTOL com a marca inconfundível das Nações Unidas entrou por uma rampa de saída dos EVAs e desceu até a pirâmide de NERV. Todos nós nos enfileiramos para mostrar que, apesar de não sermos uma organização militar como manda o figurino, somos uma equipe coesa. Embora a maioria de nós preferiria claramente, meter uma bala no Comandante e dançar no seu túmulo. Nem sempre temos o que queremos.

O comandante desce do VTOL na frente de todos, assim que ele aterrisa. Mesmo tentando manter a dignidade de outrora, dá para ver que ele não teve uma estadia agradável na sede das Nações Unidas; sua barba está levemente desgrenhada e seus óculos estão faltando no conjunto. Sua luva branca já vira dias melhores, e acredito que o que ela esconde também.

Após sua descida, uma outra presença, esta sim, imponente se faz notar. Uma jovem mulher que parece ter entre 25 e 30 anos, em um uniforme militar com o posto de General. Abaixo da patente, um símbolo que parece um triangulo composto por 3 olhos. Se tivesse mais alguns na insígnia eu a colocaria como sendo de SEELE, mas tanto quanto eu sei, este símbolo pertence ao arquipélago de Moru-Moru, um dos poucos lugares que, graças à sua geografia e tecnologia escapou ilesa dos tsunamis que varreram o planeta junto com o Segundo Impacto.

- Comandante Ikari, vejo que está de volta – disse tranquilamente seu segundo em comando, aliviado de ter o trabalho de comandar NERV.

- Esta tudo em ordem? – perguntou frio, para o qual seu interlocutor assentiu. O homem em seguida ameaçou um sorriso que foi borrado pela tosse polida da jovem general.

- General Su, gostaria de lhe apresentar o staff principal de NERV. Meu Segundo em comando, Kouzo Fuyutsuki; minha chefe de operações especiais, Misato Katsuragi; minha chefe do departamento científico, Ritsuko Akagi – todos acenaram em reconhecimento pela apresentação fria – os tenentes, Shigeru Aoba, Makoto Hyuga e Maya Ibuki; Ryoji Kaji, alguém que ninguém sabe o que ele faz e por fim, os pilotos: Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu e ... Shinji...Ikari – este último veio com raiva incontida.

- Peço desculpas por não me levantar para cumprimentá-la – disse o jovem, tranquilamente. Em resposta, a General simplesmente saiu do lado do Comandante e, com agilidade surpreendente, lançou uma voadora para Shinji, em sua cadeira de rodas. Este apenas moveu-a para trás, escapando assim da voadora. Em seguida, ela tentou chutar sua cabeça, mas ele apenas moveu lateralmente, escapando do ataque.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a General estava rindo gostosamente.

- Vejo que minha fama me precede, Shinji-kun.

- Conhecendo ela, não esperaria nada menos de você, Kaolla-san.

- Oh... que formalidade comigo, Shinji-kun – disse ela pulando em suas pernas e beijando sua boca. Apenas o olhar de que Rei deu à moça, parecia que derreteria as insígnias dela. Misato estava boquiaberta. Asuka estava enciumada. Kouzo estava com um sorriso e Gendo... estava chocado e irritado com seu filho.

Saindo de cima de Shinji, ela caminhou ao lado de onde ele tinha parado sua cadeira.

- Maya... é bom, finalmente vê-la – falou Kaolla, beijando sua boca com a mesma vontade de que beijara Shinji há pouco.

Meu coração apertou e meu sangue começou a pulsar. Desvio o olhar para longe e dou de cara com Kaji, me olhando com um sorriso sabe-tudo. Misato também me mede de cima à baixo para ver qual é a reação. Eu... não sei o que fazer, mas nada do que passa na minha cabeça seria bom para NERV. Nem para nosso novo adido militar.

- Então Shinji, quando vai querer fazer o procedimento? – perguntou Kaolla, saindo dos lábios de minha Maya e agindo toda profissional... espere, eu disse minha Maya?

- Em alguns dias, eu creio que você terá que se por a par de muitas questões aqui no Geofronte.

- É verdade, mas nada que possa ter prioridade sobre você. Major Katsuragi, preciso ter todas as informações sobre os Angels coletadas, bem como sua estratégia. Quero estabelecer um padrão para o seu trabalho como estrategista. Também quero fazer uma estimativa das taxas de sucesso dos ataques primário e secundário, quando ele foi necessário. Doutora Akagi, vou precisar dos relatórios dos MAGIs sobre todos os Angels conhecidos e qualquer informação cruzada sobre eles. A partir de agora, NERV sofrerá uma devassa. Alguma pergunta?

Todos ficamos assustados de como ela foi de séria à uma atitude feliz e depois à séria de novo. Ela deve ser bipolar.

- Eu tenho, mas não é sobre essas questões – começou Misato, enquanto a General assentia com a cabeça, indicando para ela continuar – Como você conhece Shinji e exatamente do que vocês estavam falando há pouco? Na qualidade de guardiã legal de Shinji, devo saber tudo o que o envolve, principalmente se há um procedimento envolvido.

- Em termos simples, devemos fazer em alguns dias o teste final da teoria Ibuki/Ikari/Su, desenvolvida por nós que irá tirar nosso jovem piloto do EVA Unidade 01 de sua cadeira de rodas, bem como fazer com que qualquer pessoa que sofra paralisia muscular volte a ter uma vida normal. Espero que ninguém aqui seja sócio de uma empresa de cadeiras-de-rodas!

A notícia caiu como uma bomba. Uma teoria composta por Shinji e Maya? Shinji poderia voltar a andar? Essas e muitas outras perguntas corriam entre as pessoas presentes.

- Se importa em dividir os detalhes dessa teoria? – perguntei intrigada e com uma ponta de orgulho de Maya. Mas quando me lembrei do que houve entre nós, meu orgulho virou tristeza.

- Maya e Shinji pensaram em uma teoria, mas não tinham recursos por assim dizer. Eu tinha os recursos, mas me faltava detalhes, que eles tinham. Juntamos tudo e temos a solução. Em alguns dias, ele e muitos outros poderão muito bem dar uma corridinha até o banheiro sem muletas e sem se arrastar em uma cadeira.

Todos olhamos para os dois que mantinham um rubor suave no rosto, como se estivessem falando de uma boa colocação na escola.

- Maya, por quê você não me disse que estavam trabalhando numa teoria que poderia ajudar Shinji? – perguntei-lhe.

- Não falávamos disso no período de expediente em NERV. Logo, o que fazemos em nossa vida particular não deve influir no serviço. E o mesmo vale para o contrário.

- Touché! – sorriu Kaji. Odeio ele às vezes.

- E por quê você acha que vai dar certo esta teoria. Se fosse tão simples assim, eu já teria chegado à conclusão – retruquei.

- Qual é sua maior casa decimal no PI? – questionou-me a General.

- 38, décima oitava casa decimal. – respondi orgulhosa – E você?

- 32, vigésima oitava casa decimal – respondeu tranquilamente – e apenas para que você não se ache tão especial, eu já construía maquinas de combate com alto poder de fogo aos 13 anos. Agora creio que todos já conhecemos nossas capacidades, bem como minha genialidade. Espero todos os documentos para a auditoria prontos em minha mesa em 3 horas, como prazo máximo. Agora, gostaria que Maya Ibuki me desse um tour pela base e fosse designada como minha assistente durante o período aqui. Não negociável.

Gendo apenas assentiu e ela foi para seu caminho junto de Maya.

- Piloto Ikari... – o homem falou pela primeira vez com seu filho.

- Comandante Rokobungi... – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Você irá me contar como conhece nossa adido militar.

- O quê faço do meu tempo livre não é da conta de ninguém. Muito menos de você. Isso foi algo que você me disse, uma vez, quando perguntei-o se podia ir à minha reunião escolar, lembra?

- Está sob gelo fino, Shinji – sentenciou.

- Sabe de algo, Gendo... quando você aponta um dedo para mim, tem pelo menos mais 3 dedos na sua mão apontando para si mesmo – disse o garoto, virando as costas para seu pai.

- Isso ainda não acabou...

- Na verdade acabou pai – disse o jovem, o chamando pela primeira vez, em muito tempo – ela não irá te aceitar. Você pode cumprir o que quer e mesmo assim, ela não te aceitará. Você foi deliberadamente contra tudo o que ela representa. E ela ouviu cada palavra que você disse na baia do EVA. Ela só me pediu para poupá-lo, porque você não valia a pena para morrer pelas minhas mãos. Triste, não? – disse Shinji e empurrou a cadeira de rodas por onde veio. Seu pai ficou olhando para ele atônito. Pelo visto, as coisas serão cada vez mais intensas entre eles.

* * *

**Quimera**

Pov.: Rei.

Assisto Shinji sair do seu EVA, por onde estivemos durante as últimas duas horas, em testes de sincronização. Esta foi a primeira medida que o Comandante Ikari tomou após voltar de sua estada com as Nações Unidas e tem se repetido ao longo da semana. Obviamente, ele deixou Shinji por mais tempo que tanto eu quanto Asuka tivemos em nossos respectivos Evangelions. Não que ele reclamara quando foi avisado. Não, acredito que, sabendo qual alma está lá dentro, ele não se sentiria mais em casa do que junto com sua mãe.

As adaptações para ele ainda não foram concluídas; as barras que permitirão que Shinji possa ter um mínimo de mobilidade foram retiradas, o que obrigou um funcionário da manutenção retirá-lo do local carregando-o em seus braços até a cadeira de rodas, sob riso dos demais.

Intrigada com isso, pergunto à Asuka qual o motivo. Ela apenas sorri e me explica:

- O modo como o cara carrega Shinji é como um noivo deve carregar uma noiva na noite de núpcias ao entrar em um quarto, na tradição ocidental. Não é suposto que um homem carregue outro assim.

- Eu compreendo. Isso é suposto ser engraçado?

- Mais para constrangedor para ambos. Homens costumam se divertir ao verem seus colegas sendo constrangidos – formou um meio sorriso. Eu ainda não fui capaz de entender o porque ela continua fazendo isso, sorrindo quando não tem vontade.

Vemos o jovem ser colocado em uma cadeira de rodas e se dirigir em nossa direção, parando apenas à alguns metros. Ele nos olha e sorri, como sempre fez e, nesse instante, algo em mim me faz querer sorrir como ele. Minha companheira está em um estado conturbado, como se não houvesse mais certeza do que fazer.

- Asuka. Rei. Pensei que vocês já teriam ido aos chuveiros. Ritsuko pode dizer o que quiser, mas LCL ainda é a coisa mais nojenta que eu já conheci. Especialmente depois de seco. Urgh! – tremeu para dar ênfase ao seu ponto.

- Shinji... nós gostaríamos de conversar com você – disse a ruiva, meio hesitante. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- Vejo que vocês querem me perguntar alguma coisa. – falou finalmente, enquanto nós assentíamos. – Não se importam de andar até o vestiário?

Em um primeiro momento, tivemos que abrandar para seu ritmo com a cadeira, mas logo estávamos nos movendo na mesma velocidade.

- E então? – Shinji perguntou, iniciando a conversa.

- De onde você conhece a General Su? – Asuka começou o inquérito.

- Através de uns amigos. Temos bastante coisa em comum e nós pensamos de maneira bastante semelhante, em certas coisas.

- Oh, sério?... – começou Asuka – e o que foi aquele beijo?

- O beijo é a maneira de Kaolla de mostrar bem-querer à alguém. Isso é algo que vem desde quando era adolescente.

- Isso também foi o motivo pelo qual ela beijo Maya, então. – conclui.

- Dificilmente. Kaolla também é bissexual.

- Mas isso quer dizer que... quer dizer, eu pensei que Ritsuko e Maya...

- Sim, você pensou certo. Acontece que Ritsuko terminou seu relacionamento com Maya por medo de que, em breve, a verdadeira história de NERV seja revelada.

- Que verdadeira história? – perguntou minha colega.

- Tudo, em breve será respondido, Asuka. De qualquer forma, ao beijar Maya, Kaolla fez Ritsuko sentir ciúme de sua ex-namorada, o que terá possíveis consequências no relacionamentos de ambas.

- Isso parece com algo que você queria, Shinji.

- Você realmente leu a coisa muito bem, Rei. Eu talvez e, não confirmo nem nego isto, tenha um dedo nessa questão – sorri.

- Mas por que ela? – perguntou Asuka.

- Simples. Ela consegue ser maior que Ritsuko em tudo: melhor cientista, melhor comandante, melhor governante e, não nos esqueçamos, loira natural.

- Aquela não é a cor do cabelo da Dra. Akagi? – perguntei. De alguma forma, parecia natural para ela.

- Não, Rei. Seu cabelo é castanho, como o de sua mãe. Ela começou a pintar para diferenciar-se dela como pessoa, mulher e cientista.

- Entendo. Mas o que você quer dizer quando diz que a General é melhor governante?

- Ela além de ser um militar de alta patente, também é a Imperatriz do arquipélago de Moru-Moru.

- Está dizendo que aquela garota é uma rainha? E não só isso, rainha da única nação que escapou incólume do Segundo Impacto?

- Exatamente, Asuka.

- Mas eu pensei que eles estavam em embargo político, militar e financeiro – comentei.

- E eles estão, pelo menos no papel. Quando a ONU decidiu que eles deviam dividir sua tecnologia com o mundo, Kaolla, na qualidade de inventora, se recusou e eles puxaram o embargo. Depois de três meses, a própria ONU foi até Moru-Moru com o pires na mão, para fazer um acordo. Para não virar a opinião pública contra as Nações Unidas, Kaolla aceitou um acordo, no qual parece que o arquipélago está sob embargo, enquanto ele prospera e é atuante financeiramente na maioria dos governos do planeta. Moru-Moru será reintegrado às Nações Unidas em alguns anos.

Tanto eu quanto Asuka ficamos maravilhadas com o que não sabíamos sobre a situação do mundo. Pelo visto, quando você trabalha em uma Organização Secreta, tem a tendência à acreditar que só quem está ali, sabe o que realmente acontece no planeta.

- Shinji... e quanto ao plano de Instrumentalidade Humana? – pergunto, um pouco hesitante.

- Você quer que ele aconteça, Rei? – perguntou-me, olhando no olho.

- Não! – respondi. Tinha ganhado tanto nos últimos meses, que perder tudo, mesmo que seja para unir toda a humanidade, me assustava.

- Então não se preocupe, pois não vai acontecer. Rokobungi Gendo tinha que ser o maldito manipulador que é, porque seu plano mestre dependia de inúmeras variáveis. Se eu fosse emocionalmente forte, seu plano falharia. Se você não fosse devota à ele, seu plano falharia. Se Misato não fosse tão obcecada em eliminar os Angels à ponto de vender sua própria consciência, seu plano falharia. Se o EVA não me aceitasse, o plano falharia. Como vê, são variáveis demais.

- Do quê vocês estão falando...? – perguntou a ruiva, para ser interrompida por uma voz.

- Se ela não vai ajudar com a Instrumentalidade, ela é desnecessária – disse o Comandante, que surgiu das sombras, apontando um pistola para minha cabeça. Shinji apenas olhou-o com descrença.

- Ei, o que diabos acha que está fazendo? Ela vale mais de um milhão de você! – a ruiva começou a se mover para me ajudar, mas foi impedida por um agente da Seção 2, que fez o mesmo para ela.

- Ora, vamos Rokobungi. Você e eu sabemos que isso não vai dar certo – falou o homem que amava.

- Não esteja tão certo, Shinji! – cuspiu seu nome como se fosse veneno – talvez um de meus cientistas tenha apenas feito uma bala que pode atravessar seu Campo A.T.

- Ei... o quê está dizendo...? Se ela tem um campo A.T. isso significa que ela é...

- Não complete a frase, Asuka. Ou pode falar algo que se arrependerá – admoestou Shinji severamente – Ela é tão Angel quanto você é nazista, por ser alemã.

Minha colega de quarto se encolhe por um momento, provavelmente ao ouvir o tom frio da voz dele. Nesses poucos momentos, ele se parece demais com Gendo.

Esse impasse é resolvido pela chegada de uma pessoa que não esperávamos. A General Su se aproxima de nós.

- Bem, Comandante... vejo que seus métodos no trato com os pilotos deixa um pouco a desejar. Não acho que este é um clima salubre para manter uma operação que gasta bilhões, apenas para que você possa ameaçar 2 dos únicos 3 pilotos que temos. Especialmente se pensar que eles ainda são menores de idade.

- Estava me perguntando quando ia aparecer, General. Há algo que quero que veja – disse o comandante, apontando para um de seus agentes. Este apareceu com uma mala de aço inox.

- Espero que aí dentro não tenha um suborno, Comandante. Além disto, eu tenho minha velha pasta 007 que não troco por nada – comentou tranquilamente.

A pasta se abriu mostrando uma tela de televisão, onde um grupo de soldados apontava um lançador de foguetes para um prédio em especial, em algo que parecia ser a colina próxima à Tókio 3.

- Não foi difícil descobrir o quê a fez tão ligada á Shinji. Agora eu tenho uma proposta que farei e ela não é negociável. Você deixará o _status quo _de NERV intacto, ou seus amigos poderão sofrer um acidente. Afinal, mesmo sendo uma cidade fortaleza, nós sofremos muitos ataques aqui e não é surpresa que inocentes sejam pegos no fogo cruzado – disse com um sorriso.

Com o canto do olho, vi Shinji apertando a empunhadura da sua cadeira de rodas. Se ele pudesse se levantar, acho que mataria seu pai ali mesmo. Quanto à General, ela estava impassível. Apenas olhou para Gendo com olhos mortos.

- A sobrevivência de meus amigos ou do mundo? Realmente você me põe em um dilema, Comandante.

Vendo o sarcasmo contido, o homem à minha frente saca um telefone e dá a ordem.

- Aqui é Ikari. Sinal verde para a equipe alfa.

Todos os olhos se voltam para a televisão, onde vimos o soldado com o lança-mísseis atirar enquanto outro focaliza a trajetória do míssil até o prédio. Foi quando um fato completamente inesperado deu um giro na situação. Um campo de força apareceu em volta da estrutura, fazendo com que o míssil se desintegre sem dano ao edifício. Em seguida, o cinegrafista é vaporizado por um laser vindo da direção da estrutura.

- Quê? Vocês não acharam que eu ia manter meus amigos em uma cidade dessas sem um sistema de segurança?

O sorriso do Comandante caiu um pouco, mas não desapareceu. Meu conhecimento prévio me diz que ele tem um outro plano. Minha impressão não é desperdiçada, quando ele pega seu telefone e liga novamente.

- Beta, aqui é Ikari... Alfa falhou. Vocês tem sinal verde.

Um segundo grupo de soldados espera do outro lado da cúpula até que ela é desligada. Em seguida eles entram na clínica de armas em punho. Um dos soldados aponta para um homem de muletas. Em seguida, disse:

- Alvo primário avistado. Keitaro Uashima. Prosseguindo extermínio.

O homem mirou, tomou seu tempo aterrorizando seu alvo e apertou o gatilho. A arma falhou. Ele tentou de novo e a arma novamente falhou. Em seguida, ele teve uma faca de combate no meio da cabeça, cortesia do homem que ele tentou matar.

- Meu nome é Keitaro Aoyama – ele disse em um tom gelado.

- Uau... Keitaro parece aterrorizante com esse tom de voz – comentou Shinji, tranquilamente – não me admira que Motoko-san queira mantê-lo feliz.

- É verdade, ele sempre teve uma coisa dentro dele que só saí quando as pessoas que ele ama estão em problemas – disse a militar.

Outro soldado tentou atirar, mas sua alma também falhou e uma segunda faca voou em seu pescoço. Ele as retirava de não se sabe onde.

- Gerador de pulso eletromagnético seletivo. Trabalho de escola aos meus 12 anos. Ele não afeta marcapassos, apenas toda e qualquer arma de fogo. Definitivamente eu sou um gênio, não? – sorriu a mulher.

- Troquem por facas – o Comandante berrou para os soldados.

Estes sacaram facas ou colocaram baionetas em seus fuzis. Quando ele fez o primeiro movimento, uma jovem mulher saiu detrás do balcão e pegou um par de tonfas e atingiu alguns soldados, nocauteando-os.

O outro grupo foi atrás de uma mulher que parecia não se importar com o homens e quando chegaram perto dela, uma espada saiu de lugar nenhum e os homens notaram que a lâmina dela era tão negra como piche. A espada começou a se iluminar e sua portador mandou aos homens um olhar feroz.

- Vocês não tem noção de onde se meteram, não? Vocês entraram na clínica Shinmei, de minha propriedade. A primeira divisão da retomada da glória do estilo Shinmei-ryu. Este estilo será a morte de todos vocês! Zamn-Ma-ken!

Um brilho voou e atingiu todos os soldados. Estes caíram todos, mortos.

- Uau... ela usou Hina – disse a General, espantada – eu não vi Hina em décadas. E ela ainda me aterroriza.

Em seguida, ela olhou o Comandante Ikari duramente, depois de seu espanto pela espada escorrer.

- Você apenas não tem noção do que fez, não Comandante? Pela lei 7.483 do acordo das Nações Unidas com a Ilha Nação de Moru-Moru, eu, General Kaolla Su dou voz de prisão à você, Gendo Ikari, Comandante de NERV, por atacar a embaixada de Moru-Moru em Tókio 3, bem como seus moradores.

O Comandante estava chocado com isso. Pensando nisso, todos nós estávamos chocados. A General apenas olhou para o homem e deu-lhe voz de prisão.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: você realmente não leu essa parte do relatório que lhe deram. As pessoas que vivem naquele lugar possuem dupla cidadania. Afinal, como aquele lugar pertence legalmente à Moru-Moru, eu, na qualidade de mandatário da nação posso instalar os mecanismos de segurança que achar necessários.

O comandante estava lenta, mas constantemente em crescente irritação, desde que chegou até nós. Tantos anos convivendo com ele me deram uma leitura clara de seus maneirismos. Não demora muito e ele irá tomar uma posição.

- Soldados. Acho que o tempo de nosso bom General entre os vivos está se aproximando do fim. Eliminem-na.

Dois guardas armados de pistolas se apressaram para cima dela, que tirou uma faca de combate. Ao ver seu movimento, um dos homens disse, com um sorriso:

- Quem traz uma faca para um tiroteio? – apesar de não ver graça em sua afirmação, sou capaz de compreender o ponto do soldado. Igualmente, não vejo como uma faca será capaz de vencer uma pistola.

- Obviamente, alguém que pode fazer isto... **Zamn Goken!**

Assim que a General gritou, ela desenhou um arco no ar em sentido vertical, enquanto o soldado atirava. Notei que sua faca de combate emitiu um brilho azulado, semelhante de certo modo com o da espada que vimos na imagem. O brilho do arco se direcionou ao soldado que havia puxado o gatilho. Tanto a bala quanto o soldado foram divididos em duas partes. Ambas as partes cauterizadas.

Em seguida, ela fez um novo arco para o segundo soldado, que ergueu as mãos para se proteger, mas nada aconteceu de maneira semelhante. Não houve energia, mas ela sacou uma segunda faca de arremesso e atirou-a no coração do homem, matando-o.

Asuka estava chocada e parecia querer vomitar à qualquer momento. Fiquei surpresa com sua habilidade, assim como Shinji. Notei, no então que tanto os soldados restantes quanto o Comandante estavam assustados, mas dissimulavam um pouco.

- O quê... diabos é você? – perguntou a ruiva, antes de vomitar.

- Sou uma mulher, soldado e governante da minha nação. Em resumo, sou uma pessoa que luta para manter aqueles que estima a salvo. Seu Comandante, claramente mandou me matar, bem como pessoas que considero família, assim como consortes. Qualquer pessoa faria o mesmo, se tivesse oportunidade.

- Isso foi impressionante, Kaola-chan. Motoko nunca me falou desse ataque. Ele é ainda mais impressionante que o Zamn Ma Ken... – declarou Shinji.

- Ela nunca falou porque eles jamais viram esse movimento. O Zan Goken é minha criação e serve de tiro de alerta para aqueles que atacam Moru-Moru, bem como meus protegidos.

Outros soldados se encaminharam à ela, mas o parou quando voltou a dizer:

- Agentes, eu quero parabenizar-lhes por agirem com diligencia e cautela com a ordem de seu Comandante. No entanto, devo lembrar-lhes que, uma vez que sou um General, eu ultrapasso-o na escala hierárquica. Depois disso, eu chamo o inciso 14 da lei 7.483 de proteção à Moru-Moru que diz e diz claramente: _"qualquer ataque feito por órgãos oficiais, bem como suas instituições co-ligadas, contra cidadãos, protegidos e/ou a família imperial do Reino, resultará em:_

_a) retaliação militar imediata;_

_b) encerramento das atividades econômicas com o país referido, uma vez que ele é o representante superior oficial de tal órgão;_

_c) cobrança imediata dos valores devidos ao país;_

_d) retirada imediata de todas as empresas e sobretaxas de patentes pertencentes à Moru-Moru._

_No caso dos participantes serem de diversos países, todas as partes serão igualmente responsabilizadas."_

- Como podem ver, temos nesse caso, um soldado francês, alemão, americano e inglês. Aliado ao Comandante, japonês, são ao todo, 5 nações incluídas. Plus, vocês são membros das Nações Unidas. Isso significa que eu posso puxar os financiamentos que minha nação e eu, pessoalmente fizemos para as Nações Unidas, durante os últimos 15 anos. Isso colocará a economia mundial em colapso. E não pense que eu não faria isso para o mundo. Levará mais de 400 anos até que uma crise financeira chegue ao meu país. Agora... sobre minhas ordens... se importam? – completou olhando-os duro.

Todos se tensionaram ao ouvir a afirmação. Ela realmente iria tão longe para proteger seus entes queridos? De certa forma, ela me lembra do próprio Shinji. Ele sobe no EVA para proteger todos nós, mesmo à custa de sua própria dignidade, muitas vezes.

Os soldados se olharam indecisos, até que um deles virou-se e apontou a arma para o Comandante.

- Por ordem do General Kaolla Su, membro do Conselho de Segurança das Nações Unidas, dou-lhe voz de prisão, Comandante Ikari!

- Jacques... você está louco? – disse um deles, com forte voz alemã.

- Não, estou escolhendo o mal menor. Se estiver errado, perco meu emprego, minha carreira, no máximo minha vida. Se vocês estiverem errados, ela pode realmente colocar o planeta em uma crise financeira que faria a de 1929 parecer uma quitanda sem troco. Diferente de vocês, eu sei de onde os aportes financeiros da maioria dos países vêm. Leiam o caderno de economia para variar.

Ambos os soldados restantes se entreolharam novamente e apontaram para o Comandante, que ainda apontava sua pistola para minha cabeça. Lentamente, ele começou a baixar sua arma até deixá-la cair no chão.

- Isso não acabou, General – disse, enquanto era conduzido às celas.

- Realmente. Ainda não acabou – sussurrou enquanto ele saia. Imediatamente voltou à sua atitude feliz – Ei, Shinji... acha que no refeitório têm banana?

* * *

**A verdade... enfim! Parte 1**

**Pov.: Asuka Sohryu**

**- Qual é o seu maldito problema?** – grito, quando consigo finalmente minha voz de volta.

- Sim, posso lhe ajudar, Sohryu? – pergunta-me a maluca interventora que a ONU nos mandou.

**- Como assim "posso lhe ajudar"? **– gritei – **você acabou de matar dois agentes da Seção 2 e mandar o Comandante Ikari para a prisão e só esta interessada em bananas? Que tipo de pessoa é você?**

- Shinji... ela é estúpida assim ou apenas tem memória seletiva? – perguntou ao meu antigo colega de quarto.

- Ela só está chocada... dê lhe um desconto – contemporizou ele, enquanto me preparava para ensinar-lhe a não ofender-me – Asuka... sabe aquele tópico mental que diz coisas incrivelmente estúpidas? Pois é... eu tenho a nítida impressão que atacar um General que acabou de dividir um soldado em duas partes com uma faca de combate vai para o topo dessa lista.

Seu aviso me lembrou do que eu estava fazendo e travei momentaneamente. Foi quando ela apenas me olhou como que diz: "continue... me dê um motivo". Isso foi estímulo suficiente para parar-me.

- Ikari Shinji, Sohryu Asuka Langley, Ayanami Rei. Eu os convoco na qualidade de testemunhas à comparecer e corroborar com suas opiniões sobre o ato ocorrido, perante a reunião de urgência do Comitê de Segurança das Nações Unidas – disse a lunática marchando – essa reunião acontecerá assim que eu achar o refeitório.

Uma gota de suor caiu de minha cara enquanto eu a olhava incrédula. Eu notei enquanto ela empurrava a cadeira de Shinji, que eles conversavam amigavelmente. Essa mulher tinha chegado há horas e já conseguira mais do que eu, mesmo vivendo com ele por tanto tempo. Maldita seja eu!

Segui-os, junto com Rei, embora ainda não estava olhando para ela. Na minha mente havia um grande quebra-cabeças para resolver. Shinji tinha dito que ela era tão Angel quanto eu era nazista... isso quer dizer que ela seria um descendente... parece maluco, mas é o melhor que posso pensar, especialmente se pensarmos no isolamento social que ela tinha.

- Sabe, Shinji... depois de tudo que eu ouvi sobre o grande manipulador que o Comandante era, não estou impressionada – comentou a mulher.

- Isso só demonstra o quanto meu pai está desesperado para retomar o controle de seus planos. O fato que ele puxou essa loucura de cabeça quente não significa que ele fará isso da próxima vez.

- E o que faz você pensar que haverá uma próxima vez? – inquiriu Su.

- Colocá-lo na cadeia não o segurará por muito tempo. Ele, provavelmente tem mais agentes leais à ele, do que o contrário. Ele logo conseguirá fugir da cela e se tornará mais perigoso... a menos que esmaguemos seu espírito – comentou Shinji.

- Espere um pouco, do quê diabos vocês estão falando? – me irritei em ser ignorada. Tudo bem que eu vi coisas pra lá de malucas há pouco, mas ninguém ignora Asuka Langley Sohryu!

- Estamos discutindo o plano secreto de Gendo. E creio que ele pretendia usar vocês como peças descartáveis – comentou a General – Embora eu não tenha certeza exatamente do que é, Shinji me disse que era algo terrível. E eu lhe dei uma chance de provar, agindo como interventora. E mal chegamos, o homem já faz de tudo para voltar à uma cela.

**- Vocês esperavam que ele fizesse isso?** – gritei.

- Não é bem esperar, Asuka... qual a melhor maneira de vencer uma partida de xadrez?

- Destruindo a estratégia do adversário. – respondi sem pensar na obviedade da pergunta. Então comecei a compreender o que havia acontecendo em NERV há meses. De alguma forma, ele soube dos planos de seu pai e começou a atirá-los pela janela. Tudo isso muito bem assegurado, enquanto ele fosse o único piloto compatível ao EVA 01. – Ok... eu entendo o quê você fez, mas isso era realmente necessário?

- Asuka... quando você souber o que esse... maldito fez e qual o plano dele, acharia que estou sendo bondoso com ele.

Imediatamente fiquei tensa. O que levaria Shinji a fazer tudo isso apenas para impedir seu pai? Por que ele achou que o velho valia todo seu sacrifício? Para mim já era óbvio que havia algo mais que a morte de Touji pairando na mente dele; talvez sua mãe ou outra pessoa... ou seria apenas por prender Angie em um reformatório anos atrás? Porque mesmo que ele não me disse, considerando toda a tramóia que ele foi submetido, não duvido que tenha o dedo de seu pai nisso também.

- Então Shinji... qual o próximo passo? – perguntou Kaolla, entre as mordidas da banana.

- Uma reunião do Conselho de Segurança com a verdade sobre seu ataque e sobre NERV. A melhor maneira de quebrar sua determinação é fazê-lo perceber que não há nada mais por quê lutar e nenhum lugar para se esconder.

- Certo... me acompanhem! – diz a mulher e vai pelo corredor com uma segurança que Misato nunca demonstrou enquanto procura descobrir onde se encontra.

- Shinji... – chamou Rei, nos fazendo parar. Todos olhamos para ela.

- Rei... não se preocupe. Não deixarei que nada de mal aconteça com você. Seus segredos são seus, no que depender de mim.

Ele diz isso, enquanto a olha nos olhos. E nesse momento eu sou obrigada a admitir que o perdi. Jamais o vi olhar-me com esses olhos. Maldita seja eu. Eu poderia tê-lo, mas fui cega, surda e muda para meu coração até ser tarde demais. De certa forma, não mereço nem sua amizade... não depois de colocá-lo nessa cadeira. Me pergunto, se não tivesse feito o que fiz, eu teria chance?

Chegamos após alguns minutos em uma sala com um monitor de videoconferência, onde ela ligou para um número específico. Onde uma reunião estava acontecendo.

- Olá General Su – cumprimentou um homem com forte sotaque francês – não esperava sua ligação tão cedo.

- Aconteceram questões que me forçaram à isso, embaixador. Questões da mais alta gravidade.

- Entendo... e o que pode nos dizer? – questionou outro, inglês e cheio de floreios.

- Um ataque pessoal a minha pessoa, bem como violação da lei 7.483 e por último, mas não menos importante, o inciso 14.

Todos os homens que estavam na reunião pareciam que iam ter ataques cardíacos. Alguns deles tremiam como uma folha, pensando em quais as consequências.

- Que... quem foi o mandante? – perguntou um compatriota.

- Gendo Ikari, comandante de NERV. Inicialmente, tentou chantagear-me com o envio de um grupo de assalto para a sede da embaixada de Moru-Moru aqui em Tókio 3. eles tencionavam explodi-la com um lança foguetes, mas o sistema de segurança impediu e os matou. Em seguida, Gendo mandou uma equipe de reforço invadir e matar quem quer que estivesse na embaixada. Notavelmente eles foram mortos pelos meus protegidos, o que não invalida o ataque, como bem sabem. Por último, ele tentou acabar com minha existência, comandando um terceiro grupo de soldados, americanos, franceses, e alemães, aliado ao Comandante japonês – em uma terceira tentativa, que acabou com alguns de seus homens mortos, eu ilesa e o Comandante Ikari conhecendo as dependências prisionais desta base.

Todos amaldiçoaram o homem de imediato. Eles estavam vendidos, com cinco países membros vitalícios do Conselho de Segurança da ONU atacando protegidos de Moru-Moru, ela poderia realmente cortar o financiamento que ela tinha e, se o que ela falou é realmente tão grande assim, ela colocaria a humanidade na era das grandes navegações, econòmicamente falando.

- Você tem alguma prova? – começou o americano, arrogantemente. Não sei por que me surpreendo.

- Três testemunhas.

- Você não está se referindo à essas crianças está?

- Sim. Por favor, crianças... apresentem-se e digam seu nome e posto. – disse a general com um sorriso. Acho que entendi o que ela está fazendo.

- Ayanami Rei. Piloto do Evangelion Unidade 00. Designação: Primeira Criança.

- Sohryu Asuka Langley. Piloto do Evangelion Unidade 02. Designação: Segunda Criança. E com respeito à sua indicação, pode pegá-la e enfiar onde o sol não brilha!

Observo que minhas palavras chegaram à todos eles. Enquanto alguns veem com diversão, o americano olha-me com fogo nos olhos.

- Ikari Shinji. Piloto do Evangelion Unidade 01. Designação: Terceira Criança.

Ouvimos os outros homens ao fundo chamarem o estadunidense de idiota por pensar que qualquer outra criança estaria em NERV se não fossem pilotos.

- Como podem ver, se chamamos crianças para matar e morrer por nós, chamamos crianças para testemunhar como adultos.

Todos se entreolham e assentem à opinião da general.

- E qual sua decisão sobre isso? – perguntou o francês, que tremia levemente.

- Estou no meu direito em cortar o financiamento tanto da ONU quanto em cobrar as dívidas antigas de seus países, bem como das Nações Unidas. Contudo, eu estou inclinada a deixar passar com penas mínimas para os países envolvidos, desde que temos questões mais prementes no momento.

- E qual seria? – comentou o embaixador japonês, obviamente aliviado, por que Gendo e NERV estavam aqui.

- De acordo com a informação por mim recebida, de um dos pilotos aqui comigo, o Comandante possui uma agenda secreta. Eu resolvi que dar-lhe uma chance de colocar-nos a par disto vale mais que colocar o resto do planeta em uma crise financeira sem precedentes, já que ninguém se machucou. Contudo, embaixador japonês, certas reparações terão de ser feitas na embaixada de Moru-Moru. Estou enviando uma equipe de limpeza para a embaixada. Caso haja mais países envolvidos, como os supracitados, serão notificados.

- Bem... quem estará acusando NERV?

- Eu estarei fazendo – disse Shinji – Mas com algumas questões.

- Quais são as suas condições? – perguntou o chanceler alemão.

- O que quer dizer com condições? Eu ainda não falei nada... – inquiriu Shinji.

- Somos políticos, rapaz – sorriu o francês – sabemos que nada vem de graça.

Shinji assentiu.

- Minhas condições são simples. Que a maioria do Conselho de Segurança esteja presente...

- Vamos precisar de um recesso de uma hora para reunir todos.

- Eu ia pedir o mesmo tempo. Há alguém que preciso reunir, junto com pessoas do _Staff_ principal de NERV.

- Por quê?

- Como devem saber, o 15º Angel fez contato telepático comigo, onde obtive algumas verdades sobre os ataques. – ele foi interrompido pelo murmúrio dos homens – A razão pelo qual decidi manter a informação segura através de hipnose foi para impedir que o Comandante tivesse acesso a ela. Esse também é o motivo pelo qual escolhi reunir o maior número de membros do Conselho de Segurança. Para impedir que a informação seja travada em algum lugar.

- Certo. E o que mais?

- Caso haja execuções, terei a palavra final nelas. Antes que me impeçam, explico que embora sejam culpadas e mereçam penas, dou-me o direito de salvar algumas pessoas por motivos profissionais. À elas, serão dadas penas alternativas, de suas escolhas.

- E o que mais? Espero que sua história valha à pena.

- Não se preocupe, ela valerá. O terceiro pedido é que Gendo Rokobungi esteja nessa sala, durante a reunião. Algemado, é claro – sorriu o homem.

- Absurdo! – gritou um deles, ao fundo.

- Arriscado! – falou o outro.

- Existe algum motivo? – perguntou o embaixador japonês.

- Na verdade existe. Quando o fizer, estarei destruindo mais de uma década de planejamento e sonhos do bastardo que me pôs no mundo. Não é algo que se faça por carta ou telefone. Quero olhar na cara do bastardo, quando seu mundo desmoronar.

- Muito bem. Esta reunião entrará em recesso e voltaremos em uma hora.

A sessão de videoconferência foi desligada e peguei no braço de Shinji com um pouco de força, chamando sua atenção. Ele apenas me olhou, enquanto eu soltava-o, para girar em torno dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

- O quê diabos está acontecendo? O quanto você sabe e está escondendo de nós? Por que não nos colocar a par, ao invés de ficar jogando essa guerra secreta entre você e seu pai?

- Contar colocaria você e Misato em perigo. Não poderia fazê-lo antes de ter margem de manobra para garantir sua segurança. E a melhor maneira de garantir sua segurança era tirar Gendo Rokobungi de circulação.

- Mas... – comecei a dizer, mas me calei ao ver seus olhos. Ele estava sério, como nunca o vi antes. O que me assustou foi uma ponta de tristeza neles também.

- Asuka... a verdade é ainda mais inimaginável e terrível do que qualquer devaneio maluco que possa ter tido. Se você optar por comparecer nesta reunião, você precisa estar preparada.

- O que pode ser tão horrível? – perguntei, mantendo o pouco de presunção que me restava.

- A melhor coisa que pode ser dita sobre os planos de meu pai é que ele queria fazer...

Ele parou, colocando um pouco de suspense na cena. Kaolla Su também se juntou à cena, prestando atenção. Por fim ele continuou a falar.

- Um terceiro Impacto controlado – sentenciou, fazendo meu mundo vir abaixo.

* * *

**A verdade – Parte II**

POV.: Shinji Ikari.

No espaço de uma hora, consegui chamar todos aqui. Mesmo Kensuke pôde chegar a tempo quando eu o disse sobre o que se tratava.

Enquanto Misato foi buscar Gendo, para a reunião, enquanto eu digo para todos:

- Aqueles que quiserem permanecer na reunião, estejam alertados. Verdades duras, verdades horríveis e perturbadoras serão discutidas aqui. Algumas vocês sabem... outras não. Nenhum de vocês será julgado se não quiser permanecer. Mas se ficar... você provavelmente terá problemas para dormir a noite.

Aoba me olha e assente, indicando sua compreensão; enquanto Hyuga viu e compreendeu, decidindo ficar também. Maya apenas me sorriu, percebendo que eu ia contar parte do que já havia contado à ela. Asuka parecia meio pálida, mas continuou onde estava. Fuyutsuki me olhou com orgulho, sabendo que ele devia ter feito algo semelhante anos atrás.

Rei apenas deu um de seus sorrisos fugazes, mas que iluminam o meu dia. Mesmo sabendo que isto nos levaria à perguntas sobre ela, não podia voltar atrás. Kaji simplesmente pega um cigarro displicentemente, mas não acende. Ritsuko... está nervosa.

Misato chegou, trazendo o algemado Gendo Rokobungi, enquanto me olhava com um olhar que poderia derreter aço, se eu tivesse medo dele. Pelo sorriso de Misato, creio que ela gostou de escoltá-lo até aqui.

- Misa-chan... não vou culpá-la se não quiser ficar na reunião. Provavelmente abrirá feridas em metade de nossa equipe, incluindo eu mesmo.

- Não se preocupe Shinji. Creio que preciso de um encerramento, para seguir em frente.

Assenti, enquanto empurrava a cadeira para frente do telão e ela encaminhava o ex-Comandante para uma cadeira entre ela e Kaji. A sala onde estava o Conselho de Segurança estava definitivamente cheia e eles olhavam para o Comandante com reprovação, obviamente sabendo que ele tinha quase colocado o planeta na maior crise econômica desde o crash da bolsa em 1929.

- Antes de começar, vou perguntar novamente: todos os membros do Conselho concordaram com meus termos? – os homens concordaram –Ótimo... minha história começa no ano de 1995, quando a universidade de Tókio recebia um grupo de pessoas que mudaria o destino do planeta. Seus nomes: Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, Gendo Rokobungi e Yui Ikari. De origem humilde, Gendo ganhou uma bolsa de estudos de uma organização educacional, que será citada mais tarde. Kyoko e Yui também ganharam essa bolsa. Ambas se inscreveram em biogenética, mas apenas Yui ganhou a atenção do então, cientista e professor universitário, Kouzo Fuyutsuki e logo se tornaram bons amigos, embora sua relação tenha passado um pouco da relação professor – aluno. – sorri-lhe.

Todos os rostos viraram para o Subcomandante, que teve a decência de parecer constrangido.

- Bom, embora eu quase tenha que chama-lo de pai, neste panorama surge Gendo Rokobungi. Brigão, desinteressado com um passado difícil, ele logo fez seu ato e ganhou o coração de Yui Ikari. Eles se formam e se casam. Enquanto isso, Kyoko vai para a Alemanha, onde se casa. E a fundação que de tão bom grado pagou-lhe os estudos, era nada mais do que um braço de Se ele, que tinha conseguido duas coisas. Formar uma base de cientistas capazes para o que planejava e, manter o controle deles, através de homens com o Gendo e, acredito, o esposo de Kyoko Zeppelin, agora também Sohryu. Enquanto Gendo... bem, ele foi um dos pesquisadores que fez certa expedição à Antártida, onde Adam foi encontrado. Misteriosamente, ele deixou o local antes que Makoto Katsuragi, resolvesse cutucar um Angel com vara curta e todos sabemos como isso terminou, não? Makoto Katsuragi conseguiu salvar sua filha, ao custo da própria vida, mas ao contrário da crença popular, mais uma pessoa além de Misato Katsuragi sobreviveu.

**- Isso é um absurdo! **– gritou uma pessoa, na tela.

- É apenas uma história... bem bolada... mas uma história.

Misato, entretanto é outra coisa completamente diferente. Ela estava sendo amparada e até certo ponto, limitada por Kaji, para que não matasse Gendo. Adoraria ter evitado esse sofrimento, mas saber a verdade é dolorosamente necessários, nesse caso.

- Se fosse verdade – começou o embaixador grego – como é que não houve nenhum país capaz de investigar isso?

- Em um único dia, mais de 2 bilhões de pessoas morreram. Cuidando de feridos, operações de resgate e ajuda humanitária, vocês realmente buscaram uma investigação imediata? A prioridade dos governos foi a vida humana e, apenas investigadores independentes poderiam obter as provas, antes que elas fossem esfriadas e adulteradas. O que nos leva à Kouzo Fuyutsuki, cientista e pesquisador, que conseguiu descobrir parte da trama e a participação de Gendo nisso. Mas quando foi confrontá-lo, terminou preso nessa trama, tanto pela ameaça clara à sua vida, quanto pelo amor que tinha por Yui Ikari. Aproveitando uma oportunidade, SEELE conseguiu mais um cientista gabaritado, burocrata habilidoso e tirou um obstáculo da frente.

E você espera apoiar tudo isso, sem provas? – comentou cinicamente, o chanceler alemão.

- Acredito que você ainda as tenha, certo Fuyu-sensei?

- É claro – respondeu o homem – É uma apólice de seguros.

**- Desgraçado! **– gritou Gendo, se agitando em sua cadeira, mas sendo preso por Kaji e uma nada amigável Misato – Eu devia ter matado você naquele dia!

- De qualquer maneira, Kouzo encontrou entre os cientistas do projeto GHERIN, antecessor d NERV, a renomada cientista e colega de universidade Naoko Akagi, responsável pela criação dos MAGI e amante de Gendo. Yui Ikari, minha mãe, foi a criadora da teoria, EVA originário de ADAM, cuja teoria diz que seria possível criar um clone biotecnológico de um Angel.

Vi todos murmurando assombrados, em especial Asuka. Algo me diz que ela sempre se perguntou o que eram os EVAS, bem como Misato; Maya estava chocada. Ela em parte sabia da coisa, mas não com essa profundidade. Kouzo estava com seus olhos fechados, provavelmente aproveitando o momento de a verdade ser revelada. Bem ou mal, esse foi seu sonho nos últimos 16 anos. Desconfio que foi apenas por isso que ele guardou as provas. Kaji estava em estado meditativo, como se ligando os pontos. Aoba estava seguindo tudo como o roteiro de um filme de ficção científica e. algo em seus olhos me diz que ele iria reclamar sobre tecnologia para Maya por séculos, se pudesse.

- Naoko Akagi queria ser a número um no coração de meu e para isso, resolveu que iria assassinar minha mãe. Inicialmente, pensou em fazê-la por si e rondou nossa casa, durante alguns dias. Contudo, ela não tinha como saber de dois fatos interessantes para o futuro: minha mãe sabia do caso dela com Gendo e ela sabia que não caso Naoko a assassinasse fora de GHERIN, Gendo ligaria os fatos e suspeitaria dela. Por isso, ambas sabiam que a resolução seria dada dentro dessas paredes. Naoko, para isso, colocou um subcomando na rotina de testes do Evangelion modelo de teste, também conhecido como Unidade 01, que eu piloto. Yui antecipou isso, por um motivo: mesmo um clone biomecânico não possui alma. De modo que para que este funcionasse, precisaria de uma alma. Ela decidiu que iria sair do caminho, não antes de sua vingança, inserindo um grupo de comandos especiais no MAGI para criar protocolos capazes de evoluir o MAGI em algo que Naoko nunca pôde, um computador mais humano, levando em conta coisas que não sua criadora não considerava importantes. Os protocolos evolucionários Proteus, Prometeu e Afrodite.

Olhei para Ritsuko, com um sorriso perverso. Ela estava chocada com a revelação. Um protocolo capaz de fazer a obra-prima de sua mãe evoluir, para a experiência mais próxima de humanidade possível. Pensada pela mulher que sua mãe matou. Isso deve dar-lhe nos nervos.

- Nessas circunstâncias, Naoko fez sua jogada para matar minha mãe durante os testes. Contudo, Yui sabia que ela seria absorvida se atingisse o nível de sincronia necessária com a máquina. A questão foi que ela foi absorvida e atualmente se encontra presa no corpo do EVA 01. apesar disso, ela não possui controle total da máquina, como ela projetou para ser. Ela é um componente, básico, mas um componente.

- Mas Shinji...ela o trouxe aqui para que você visse o experimento... – comentou Fuyutsuki, atrás de mim.

- Por dois motivos: um deles era que ela queria aproveitar comigo todo o tempo possível. O segundo motivo era que ela queria que Gendo revisse seus caminhos e tomasse conta do filho do casal. No entanto, todos sabemos que ele mandou-me embora e fez de tudo para que eu fosse mais traumatizado. Porque ele resolveu seguir um novo plano, que beneficiaria apenas ele, ao invés do plano de SEELE. Nesse plano, ele descobriu duas coisas: a estratégia de Naoko para tirar minha mãe do caminho e a necessidade de uma alma para mover o EVA. Foi por isso que ele enviou apenas alguns dados relativos à experiência para a Alemanha, repetindo o processo e absorvendo a alma de Kyoko Sohryu Zeppelin...

**- Desgraçado! **– gritou Asuka, enquanto ela era contida por Ritsuko e Aoba. Ela estava se debatendo e quase escapando ao agarrem quando Kaji e Misato foram e abraçaram-na.

- Isso foi uma parte importante do seu plano, porque ele queria que essas crianças, traumatizadas fossem os pilotos futuros dos EVAS. A relação de sincronia entre piloto e EVA, nada mais é do que a sincronia entre a fêmea e sua cria. Isso explica o porquê da possibilidade de bersecker que a Unidade 01 tem e a Unidade 02 tende a se desenvolver. Contudo, há uma diferença crucial nesses EVAS, bem como os outros. Seu molde. Enquanto todos os EVAS vem de ADAM, como na teoria de minha mãe, ela fez a Unidade 01 de Lilith, o segundo Angel.

O burburinho continua aqui e lá; Misato olha para a cara de Ritsuko prometendo muita dor por esconder isso dela. Maya está próximo à lixeira, colocando o almoço para fora. Hyuga está chocado, enquanto Aoba e Kensuke, parecem tranquilos, ouvindo a quantidade de miséria que nós, como raça, fomos colocados por conta de um grupo de pessoas.

- Quero deixar claro que as provas serão depostas após o final. Voltando ao presente, Gendo descobriu sobre Naoko e armou o "suicídio" dela, em parte presenciado por sua filha, Ritsuko Akagi, aqui presente. Ela foi escolhida para suceder a mãe como cientista chefe da então NERV por um motivo: ela era facilmente manipulável. Crescendo com uma mãe que, embora famosa, não tinha tempo, energia nem atenção suficiente para a filha; ofuscada pelo brilhantismo de sua mãe e pressionada pelo seu exemplo, a jovem Ritsuko Akagi queria desesperadamente atenção e, quem melhor que o homem que reconheceu sua mãe? Desse modo, ela substituiu Naoko Akagi, não só no cérebro, mas também no corpo, como amante de meu pai.

- Ritsuko, só tenho algo para lhe dizer agora: **EEEEEWWWW!** – disse-lhe Misato, com claro desgosto da amiga.

- E você sabe qual é o "suposto" plano do Comandante Ikari? – questionou-me Kaolla.

- Um 3º Impacto programado...

Dito isto, houve uma sequência de gritaria, em ambos os lados da reunião. Enquanto Kouzo e ritsuko eram vistos com desconfiança pelos demais, os membros do Conselho de Segurança questionavam-se sobre a credibilidade da afirmação.

- Como ia dizendo, o objetivo era criar um Impacto programado, a fim de sacar Yui Ikari do EVA 01, para que, juntos, eles reiniciassem e reinassem sobre a humanidade como reis ou, se preferirem, Adão e Eva da mitologia judaico-cristã ocidental.

- Então como você descobriu esse plano? – perguntou o embaixador americano.

- Como eu disse antes, sou filho de Yui w, fui sistematicamente traumatizado, para criar um estado de dependência psíquica à Gendo e NERV no geral. Isso funcionou por um tempo, mas quando fui atropelado há alguns meses, meu corpo sucumbiu aos ferimentos e eu morri. Contudo, alguns pisos abaixo de onde estamos, há uma câmara de clonagem, no qual um novo corpo foi produzido. Eles me deixaram em coma o tempo suficiente para esse corpo de reserva estar pronto e transferiram minha essência – alma se preferirem – para o novo corpo. Quando me jogaram no EVA com esse novo corpo, a ligação entre mãe e filho foi como um recém-nascido, afinal, de certa forma eu o era. Isso fez com que as defesas mentais que todos nós erguemos ao longo da vida, não estivessem no lugar, o que me deu uma conexão direta à alma de minha mãe e do EVA, por procuração. Por ela, soube de boa parte dessas coisas, outras descobri por meus meios.

- Você sabe que isso soa como um filme de ficção científica muito ruim, não sabe? – perguntou o chanceler russo.

- Sim, é por isso que vou enviar as provas para vocês. Provas essas que fazem parte dos arquivos de memória do MAGI. MAGI, aqui é Shinji Ikari, filho de Yui Ikari. Autorização Ikari Tetha 1-9-5-4-2-0-0-1. Ativar protocolo Proteus. Ordens, encontrar os arquivos relativos à SEELE e o Segundo Impacto e transmitir para o Conselho de Segurança das Nações Unidas. Motivo: informações necessárias para proteger a vida humana nos arquivos.

- Protocolo Proteus inexistente. – respondeu o computador, me surpreendendo.

Olho para Gendo que sorri, pela primeira vez desde que chegou à sala.

- Pensa que não antecipei sua jogada? Por isso, mandei Akagi destruir todos os arquivos de backup do seu precioso protocolo. Você não tem nada contra mim. essa prisão é arbitrária e eu logo estarei em liberdade.

- Ritsuko... você eliminou o Proteus? – perguntei, olhando para a cientista, junto de outros, dando-lhe olhares sujos.

- Não era como se eu tinha opção, Shinji. Foi uma ordem direta.

- Essas eram suas únicas provas? – pergunta o embaixador suíço. Eu sorrio e pisco para ele.

- MAGI, aqui é Shinji Ikari, filho de Yui Ikari. Autorização Ikari Tetha 1-9-5-4-2-0-0-1. Ativar Cérberus.

- Cérberus: protocolo adicional em estado de espera. Aguardando segunda autenticação. À espera de ordem do criador – respondeu o computador, com sua voz metálica.

- Kensuke, tenha a bondade... – sorri ao meu amigo, o que fez todos olharem-nos espantados.

- Pensei que este dia nunca chegaria – sorriu ele – MAGI, aqui é Kensuke Aida, sem designação. Criador de Cérberus, senha: Mari Suzuhara.

- Autenticação aceita. Aguardando ordens.

- Reiniciar Protocolo Proteus, sob sua guarda.

- Iniciando.

Chocados, todos me olham, em especial Gendo. Ele sabe e eu também, venci em seu próprio jogo.

- Shinji... o quê diabos é o Cérberus? – pergunta Ritsuko.

- O Cérberus é um programa de algoritmos que guarda, assim como o personagem da mitologia, as portas do inferno. Nesse caso, o inferno é as informações relativas ao protocolo Proteus e informações sob o segundo impacto.

- Mas eu fiz um varredura completa. Como você o escondeu? Como você conseguiu esse programa? Como você conseguiu instalá-lo?

- Kensuke é o criador do programa, à meu pedido. Ele fica escondido sob o único tipo de arquivo que você jamais procuraria. O tipo de arquivo que qualquer cientista acharia lixo. Um arquivo MP3.

Nesse momento, Aoba percebe onde isto está indo e começa a rir incontrolavelmente.

- Shinji, seu diabo liso. Você escondeu isso... à vista de todos – continua a rir incontrolável. Misato e Rei, juntamente com Kouzo e Kaji, também entenderam, ao visto.

- Correto. Eu escondi isso sob a forma de um MP3 replicante, durante uma troca de músicas com Aoba.

- E qual era o nome do arquivo? Qual a música escolhida? – perguntou-me o roqueiro.

- Number of the beast, Iron Maiden.

- Não posso ficar bravo com alguém com esse senso de humor – respondeu-me de volta.

Foi então que Gendo conseguiu soltar as algemas e apareceu com uma pistola na mão. Sua primeira reação foi pegar Maya, que estava passando, como refém. Maldição!

- Agora, que tal contar toda a história Shinji? A parte que você omitiu? – falou, apontando a arma para mim.

- não é minha história. Logo, não é minha responsabilidade contar.

Como não conseguiu a reação esperada, ele atirou em direção à Rei, onde seu campo A.T. entrou em ação e desviou a bala. Todos olharam-na chocados.

- Ah, sim... vamos contar como Rei Ayanami é um clone do Angel Lilith, feito por mim e continuado por Ritsuko... não vamos esquecer esse detalhe. Do jeito que você conta a história, parece que apenas eu violei normas internacionais. Vamos, conte para todos que essa boneca sem sentimentos é um maldito clone de Lilith com Yui Ikari.

Houve um silêncio sepulcral nesse momento, enquanto todos se afastavam dela.

- Não há nada para contar, como eu disse. Não há uma história em tudo. Apenas o fato que você criou-a como clone não significa que ela não possa evoluir seus sentimentos. Sentimentos esses que ficaram dormentes, apenas porque você atrofiou-a emocionalmente, impedindo o convívio.

- Pode ser, mas antes que tudo exploda, vou ter um último prazer, Shinji. Você queria que eu o reconhecesse, não? Pois bem, você conseguiu. Meu último prazer será explodir seus miolos.

Gendo apertou o gatilho e eu vi o fogo sair do cano da pistola. Ele conseguiu dar dois tiros antes que Maya mordesse sua mão para que Kaji atirasse em seu ombro, impedindo-o de disparar. Nesse meio tempo eu podia jurar que o tempo deveria andar mais lento ou que eu veria minha vida diante de meus olhos novamente, mas não aconteceu nada. Ao invés disso vi uma luz amarelada se acender e as balas pararem nela e desviarem.

- Bem Shinji, eu acho que depois de tantos problemas, não podia permitir que você morresse sem ver o fruto de nosso trabalho. – sorriu-me Kaolla, enquanto descascava uma banana.

- Kaolla... o quê...

- Campo de força. Coloquei um broche na sua cadeira. Imaginei que algo pudesse acontecer.

- Você salvou minha pele. Te devo essa – suspirei aliviado.

- E quanto à senhorita Ayanami? – perguntou o embaixador francês.

- O quê tem ela? – respondi, franzindo a testa.

- Se o que Gendo diz e o que vimos é verdade, como podemos saber se podemos confiar nela?

- E por quê não poderíamos?

- Por que sua genética é meio Angel. – insistiu um embaixador ao fundo, sendo apoiado por outros.

- Creio que se pudermos condenar por genética, o chanceler alemão não deveria estar aí, bem como o embaixador francês, ou o americano, ou ainda o próprio embaixador inglês. Sem falar nos representantes chineses, russos, e sul-americanos. Afinal, o que essas nações nos deram além de Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, o clã Bush – só para citar alguns; não nos esqueçamos, de Stalin, Mao Tse Tung, Napoleão e grande parte das repúblicas sul-americanas que sofreram com sanguinários golpes de estado e ditaduras durante o século passado.

- Você percebe que não está fazendo amigos aqui, não? – falou o embaixador grego.

- Mas estou defendendo os meus aqui – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Você é um idiota Shinji. Rei é estéril. Você jamais terão filhos – sorriu Gendo.

- Isso também significa que você não terá seus genes transmitidos. O que eu também acho uma benção. E se nós tivermos que adotar uma criança, com tantos órfãos deixados pelos frutos de suas ações, não é nenhum problema para mim. apesar de não ter falado com Rei, ainda nem ao menos chamei-a para sair.

- Aproveitando a questão, caso alguns engraçadinhos resolvam atentar contra a vida da garota, ela está sob proteção temporária de Moru-Moru até provar-se uma ameaça ou não. Então, caso queiram um incidente diplomático e uma bancarrota mundial no cardápio, eu sugiro que tentem fazer algo contra ela.

Um novo burburinho começou e morreu até que o embaixador italiano disse:

- Uma coisa que eu nunca entendi: Por que os ataques são sempre em Tókio 3? – todos os outros membros olharam para ele - Quer dizer, se a ideia era destruir o planeta, qualquer lugar seria ideal, não?

- Isso é porque temos um Angel no nosso subsolo. Eu devo ter esquecido de comentar! – sorri aos homens.

* * *

_Nota do Autor,_

_Ufa! pensei que nunca chegaria ao fim desse capítulo._

_Honestamente, não queria quebrar antes deste ponto e a chegada de Kaolla é um momento que merecia um pouco de luxo de detalhes, bem como o dia seguinte entre Shinji e Maya. A noite de amor deles foi uma ideia que aproveitei da fic Sex in Tókio 3, do excelente Jiraya-Sama. onde lá eles não chegaram às vias de fato, resolvi retificar nessa história._

_Gostaram? Odiaram? Não tem ninguém lendo isso? mandem um review. É rapidinho!_

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan Sufer._


	21. Segredos revelados!

Gritos, gritos e mais gritos.

**POV.: Kensuke Aida**

Assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Shinji, um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta de tudo. Enquanto isso, embora estivesse quase tão chocado

quanto os outros, pude ver que enquanto Asuka e os três técnicos estavam chocados. Misato-san, Kaji, a Dra. Ritsuko estavam chocados com a

maneira que Shinji disse isso. O Subcomandante Fuyutsuki apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto o Comandante Bastardo tentou,

inutilmente, livrar-se das suas algemas. Já a General Su estava comendo uma banana.

Do outro lado, todos estavam procurando palavras até um ponto em que todos os representantes da ONU explodiram em perguntas?

**- Como assim?** – gritou o chanceler alemão.

- Um Angel, cativo no país? – perguntou chocado o premiê japonês.

**- Devemos matá-los. Eles são uma ameaça a paz no planeta** – gritou p embaixador Estado Unidense.

Enquanto esses gritos eram repetidos diversas vezes, por todos os interlocutores, um membro de ascendência indígena sacou uma pistola

magnum 45 e deu três tiros para o alto. Todos na sala se abaixaram e por consequência, ficaram calados.

- Deus o abençoe, Clint Estwood – falou o homem, enquanto assoprava o cano de sua arma, como nos filmes. Em seguida, caminhou-se para o

centro da tela e disse:

**- Antes de correrem por aí como galinhas sem cabeça, vamos nos acalmar e pensar racionalmente!** – concluiu, causando todos se acalmarem

moderadamente - Senhor Shinji Ikari, você acaba de informar-nos que há um Angel no subsolo da instalação de NERV em Tókio 3?

- Na mosca – respondeu meu amigo.

- E você está insinuando que NERV, uma autarquia criada e financiada pela ONU, através do Comitê de Instrumentalidade Humana está

claramente envolvida em uma tentativa de genocídio de toda a raça humana. Eu estou correto? – continuou o homem.

- Sim – continuou Shinji.

- Tudo isso, aliado ao fato que seu pai...

- O bastardo está mais para um doador de esperma – retrucou meu amigo.

- Certo... Que o Comandante tinha um plano secreto que envolvia o mesmo genocídio da humanidade, por razões diferentes. Estou

acompanhando tudo corretamente?

- Parágrafo por parágrafo. Senhor?

- Soto. Embaixador Soto, da Bolívia. Agora se não for demais, você pode nos explicar por quê, em nome de tudo o que é mais sagrado, como você

sabe disso tudo?

- Bem, embaixador Soto, tudo foi explicado anteriormente. Qual é exatamente sua dúvida?

- Por que nos contar?

- Fácil. Essa situação é a bagunça deixada pela sua geração. Agora que a maioria das nações do planeta tem a informação, elas vão olhar umas

para as outras e começar a se perguntar se há algum outro movimento como o Comitê de Instrumentalidade Humana ou SEELE, como chamamos.

Logo, vão ser obrigadas também, à olharem dentro de suas fronteiras por organizações assim e, se isso pode levar à alguns desentendimentos

entre nações, também evitará que um caso como esse se repita novamente. No fim, todos serão a polícia de todos.

- E existe um motivo para que nós não realizemos uma devassa em NERV, prendamos todos e destruamos essa instalação e, com sorte,

destruamos tudo isso? – perguntou o embaixador dos Estados Unidos.

- Além da palavra de vocês, que as punições serão dadas com minha palavra final?

- Garoto, somos políticos. Você deve saber o que isso significa – disse o embaixador, presunçosamente.

- Sim, eu sei. E é por isso que eu ainda tenho cartas na manga. Em primeiro lugar, a missão de NERV é eliminar os Angels. Segundo o Manuscrito

do Mar Morto, local onde foi revelado a chegada deles, haviam apenas 15 deles programados para vir. Somando a Adam e Lilith, somam 17.

Contudo, há uma parte do pergaminho que não pôde ser traduzida, então não sabemos se existem mais "programados" para vir atacar-nos.

Outro motivo é o fato que os MAGI estão interligados com vários sistemas operacionais de grandes nações, assim como empresas de tecnologia.

Explodir o núcleo original, se possível, faria com que vários de seus sistemas literalmente rejeitassem qualquer comando... O quê me lembra.

MAGI, aqui é Shinji Ikari. Identificação 1-9-5-4-2-0-0-1. Iniciar Protocolos Prometeu e Afrodite.

- Aviso recebido. Iniciando protocolos – respondeu a maquina.

Em seguida, vemos na tela uma aparição de uma estátua de Afrodite com um jarro, seguida em outra tela, de uma pira de fogo.

- Como na mitologia, Prometeu deu à humanidade o fogo, representando a inteligência e conhecimento, enquanto Afrodite deu-nos a beleza e o

amor. São as partes da personalidade humana de Naoko Akagi, representadas pelo MAGI. Mulher, mãe, cientista. – concluiu o Subcomandante.

- Agora que os protocolos de evolução foram todos acionados, o MAGI torna-se a máquina mais próxima à perfeição já criada. Ela se tornou um

supercomputador de 9º geração e não pode voltar ao que era antes. Significa que ele provavelmente vai cavar mais fundo nos seus sistemas,

tornando assim, impossível um hackeamento remoto.

- Então, você pode controlar todos os nossos sistemas remotamente? – indagou o representante francês.

- Sim. Vale, contudo, lembrar que esta operação está a cargo da General Kaolla Su, membro permanente do Conselho de Segurança da ONU. Você

tem um membro de seu pessoal no comando desses sistemas; contudo é alguém que você não vai querer irritar, sob pena de ela puxar os

financiamentos que fazem com que a própria ONU e 90 % das nações devem dinheiro suficiente à Moru-Moru para tentarem um golpe como esse.

Em resumo, coloquei vocês em xeque. Não podem fazer nada grave para nós e não temos a rédea solta que tínhamos quando SEELE era o

conselho das sombras. Estamos em um empate cavalheiresco.

**- Você chama esse fiasco de empate cavalheiresco? **– gritou o chanceler alemão.

- Sim. Como nova comandante, Kaolla Su, irá registrar seu nome, posto e principalmente, mostra de DNA para que ele a reconheça como membro

máximo na hierarquia de comando. Com isso, ela e o Subcomandante precisam acessar os comandos de intrusão em uma ordem direta, onde o

MAGI analisa desde o padrão de voz até o padrão de onda cerebral – aponta a Dra. Akagi.

**- Isso significa que estou um passo mais próximo de dominar o mundo! Bwahahahaha!** – explode General Su, esfregando as mãos como um

cientista maluco e rindo maldosamente.

**- General Su, não é hora para suas brincadeiras!** – bateu na mesa o francês.

- Vocês não se incomodaram com minhas brincadeiras quando vem com o pires na mão pedir empréstimos ao meu país! – comentou ela

solenemente, fazendo todos se perguntarem se ela era bi-polar.

- Tudo isso é muito tocante, mas temos que cuidar dos culpados. General Su, prenda imediatamente, o ex-Comandante Gendo Ikari, o

Subcomandante Kouzo Fuiutsuky, a Major Misato Katsuragi e a cientista-chefe Ritsuko Akagi! – gritou o embaixador inglês.

- Sob qual acusação?

- Conspiração e genocídio!

Vários gritos foram ouvidos, enquanto a general olhava de um lado ao outro, incerta sobre o que fazer.

- Embaixador, quero salientar que Misato não sabia de nada do plano de instrumentalidade humana. Como tal, ela não pode ser presa sob essa

alegação – falou a cientista-chefe.

- Ah... Não se preocupe, encontraremos algo para ela! General Su, prendam-nos! – rugiu o delegado grego.

- Não – respondeu tranquilamente, enquanto descascava outra banana.

- Caso não tenha ouvido, isso é insubordinação – gritou um homem ao fundo.

- Caso não tenha notado. O ex-Comandante já está preso. O Subcomandante está cooperando com a investigação. A Major foi envolvida em uma

intriga por seus superiores e a cientista-chefe evidentemente é culpada. Mas também é a pessoa que melhor conhece o computador do qual

vocês são tão dependentes agora. Isso não configura nada de bom quanto a isso – concluiu, enquanto dava uma mordida na banana.

- Além disto, há um outro problema – iniciou o Subcomandante Fuyutsuki – SEELE ainda não pode ser descartado como ameaça.

**

* * *

**

**Opus Kouzo**

POV.: Maya ibuki.

Trabalhe em NERV, o anúncio dizia. Venha trabalhar onde você faz um serviço importante para o mundo. Às vezes eu gostaria de rasgar o cartaz

de recrutamento!

Uma vez mais, estamos em uma situação insólita, envolvendo clones, Angels e humanos tentando destruir toda a humanidade. Aoba nunca vai

deixar de me jogar isso na cara. Posso até ver esse seu sorriso presunçoso dizendo: "eu lhe disse". Ah, é... Ele está do meu lado.

Agora que a situação estava parecendo voltar ao seu normal (e normal, leia-se bizarro) o Subcomandante revela que SEELE ainda pode estar

ativo. Isso fez com que até Shinji o olhasse pasmo. E o velho esta aproveitando isso para fazer uma pausa dramática.

- Fuyu-sensei... SEELE ainda pode estar vivo? – perguntou o meu amigo.

- Não necessariamente. Shinji, lembre-se que eles eram bastardos, megalomaníacos, fanáticos religiosos, mas ainda assim, inteligentes. Eles

sabiam que Gendo estava tramando algo e, fizeram um plano de reserva, caso sua tentativa com os EVA's Série falhasse de vez. Essa é a

essência da O.E.G.

- O.E.G.? – perguntou o chanceler russo – O que é isso?

- A Operation End Game é uma organização terrorista composta por um número desconhecido de células terroristas, capazes de fazerem um

Terceiro Impacto forçado, por um plano que consiste em detonar um conjunto de bombas termonucleares carregadas com um mecanismo S2

instável, no centro da Terra.

Nisso, todos ficaram aterrados com as possibilidades. Se as detonações falhassem em causar o Terceiro Impacto, elas afetariam o delicado

equilíbrio do núcleo da Terra, causando um inferno de reações em cadeia, apenas em consequência da onda de choque na crosta. Tsunamis,

terremotos e erupções vulcânicas que fariam com que à do Krakatoa de milhares de anos atrás pareça um vulcão de bicarbonato. Tudo isso

alteraria o clima do planeta, levando-nos à uma nova era glacial. Isso se o planeta não explodisse. De qualquer maneira, o nome da célula

terrorista era correto. Seria o fim do jogo. Para todos.

O Subcomandante Fuyutsuki esperou até que o embaixador boliviano sacasse sua pistola e atirasse para cima, colocando um pouco de ordem no

caos que essa revelação criara. Olhando para todos, ele apenas decidiu continuar.

- Contudo, não há razão para andarmos por aí feito galinhas degoladas. Esses ataques precisam ser coordenados, simultâneos e instantâneos.

Sendo assim, eles só podem lançá-los de lugares específicos, para agir com rapidez suficiente para não serem detectados e neutralizados.

- Mais precisamente, lugares onde a crosta é mais fina – concluiu Kaolla.

- As fossas marinhas – apontou Ritsuko.

- Ou o magma de alguns dos vulcões ativos do planeta – dei minha contribuição.

- Mas... Viajar pelo magma... Isso é impossível! – gritou o embaixador americano.

- Não exatamente. A blindagem de um EVA pôde suportar o calor do magma quando lutamos com um dos Angels. Com os dados obtidos, uma

cápsula tripulada ou remoto poderia chegar até lá e escavar seu caminho, nadando pelo fluxo de magma. Especialmente se considerarmos que

essas cápsulas podem estar equipadas com motores capazes de converter calor em energia propulsora – considerou Misato.

- Mas só vigiar esses pontos é inaceitável. Precisamos de uma plano ofensivo! – disse o embaixador russo.

- Concordo com isso. E estarei dispondo todos os dados que possuo sobre isso, mas não antes de fazermos um acordo e, ao contrário de Shinji,

eu prefiro minhas garantias por escrito – disse o Subcomandante.

- Você está nos chantageando? – perguntou o embaixador Soto – Caso não tenha notado, a destruição do planeta não é algo que você será

capaz de escapar.

- Não se trata disso, embaixador Soto. Há poucos minutos, seus colegas embaixadores mostraram que o conceito de acordo muda quando

querem algo. Eles disseram que eram políticos primeiro e filantropos depois. Portanto o que me diz de igualarmos o jogo? Não podemos confiar na

palavra do Conselho de Segurança que já mostrou que pretende nos apunhalar pelas costas.

- Isso é um engodo – sentenciou Gendo em seu lugar – não há nenhuma maneira de que você tenha sido capaz de aprender os segredos de

SEELE. Você está blefando, Fuyutsuki.

- A sua Seção 2 não conseguiu nada, tentando espionar SEELE porque eles não eram espiões. Tampouco estrategistas. Você deu-lhes Kiel Lorenz

para grampeá-los, sabendo que isso não aconteceria. Mas eu, ao seu contrário, aprendo com seus erros e contratei um verdadeiro espião, que

colocou escutas que operam em uma frequência abaixo dos ouvidos humanos, nos outros membros da organização, que possuíam medidas de

segurança comparativamente menores do que Lorenz. Com um programa de codificação e decodificação de dados, pudemos aprender sobre os

dados aprendidos, graças à esse espião. Um espião quádruplo. Ryoji Kaji.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para o homem que deu um sorriso descontraído e fez uma mesura para todos. Nisso ele tomou a liderança e falou:

- A OEG opera de maneira independente e estão em estado de congelamento criogênico, sendo despertados em exatos 150 dias após a retirada

do sinal de GPS dos membros de SEELE. Esse Sinal estava ligado à um mecanismo "Dead Man Trigger", que é acionado quando seus corações

param de bater, mas ao invés de bombas, as 5 células independentes, que estamos cientes até agora, são acionadas. Até o presente momento,

pudemos determinar o local de 4 das 5 e temos apenas 36 horas até o descongelamento. Depois disso, eles sairão de cena, se espalharão pela

multidão até a chegada da hora certa de agir. E eles possuem os planos, a tecnologia e, mais importante, a motivação para fazê-los.

Basicamente, eram fanáticos religiosos que sofreram uma poderosa lavagem cerebral, para fazê-los acreditar que eles são escolhidos por Deus

para acionar o novo passo de iluminação da humanidade. Qualquer tentativa de dissuadi-los irá por água abaixo, porque eles acreditam que são

os próximos apóstolos. E todos vocês sabem que os apóstolos foram perseguidos e ridicularizados por suas crenças, sendo reconhecidos apenas

após a morte. Eles não esperam o reconhecimento, a fama ou qualquer moeda que possamos lhes dar em troca da desistência do plano. E apesar

de sabermos que existem 5 células, não podemos determinar que elas são as únicas que existem. Como veem senhores, embora possa ser um

blefe, as chances são poucas e os riscos muito altos para jogar todas as fichas nessa opção.

- Kaji – sussurrou Misato, entredentes – quando ia me contar isso?

- Com duas adolescentes morando com você, mais o trabalho de NERV e o estado de Shinji, achei que você tinha muito no seu prato para digerir

isso. Desculpe por ter pensado pouco de você.

- Certo, desculpas aceitas, mas se fizer isso de novo eu vou castrar você, alimentá-los com suas bolas, mandar seu pinto para um taxidermista e

depois enfiá-lo na sua bunda, por ser um babaca egocêntrico. Me fiz entender?

- Como cristal, querida. Como cristal – disse um pouco nervoso, enquanto Makoto e Aoba pareciam olhar verde, imaginando a cena. Shinji parecia

divertido, Asuka estava ainda em choque. Rei e Fuyutsuki apenas observavam; Kaolla estava com mais uma banana e Ritsuko... Estava me

olhando. Lembre-se Maya, mantenha o foco. O plano de Shinji está funcionando. Evite-a, deixe sua culpa corroê-la e o ciúme fará o resto. E ele

está no início de sua vida adulta, com uma compreensão de relações humanas melhor do que metade de minha geração. Espero que esteja

orgulhosa dele, Yui. Ele é o melhor que essa massa confusa de humanidade que chamamos de NERV poderia pedir.

- Então Subcomandante, quais seus termos? – disse o chanceler alemão, após alguma deliberação – Suponho que o indulto de seus crimes esteja

no cardápio – disse com sarcasmo.

- Vou passar os dados em uma proposta posterior, mas vou indicar-lhes alguns dos temas. A proteção aos pilotos; o indulto aos empregados

abaixo da Major Katsuragi, visto que apenas Ritsuko, Gendo e eu sabíamos o que acontecia aqui. Quanto à Dra. Akagi, qualquer pena de morte

será trocada por uma pena de prisão e, para mim, gostaria que os senhores me permitissem cometer o seppuku, com a General Su como minha

segundo.

Todos na sala ficaram aterrados e se podia ouvir um alfinete cair no chão. Mesmo Gendo foi pego de surpresa com isso. A única voz foi do

embaixador americano.

- Do quê diabos você está falando? O que é esse tal de Sepoqui?

O Embaixador japonês estava obviamente desgostoso em explicar isso para um obvio inculto.

- O seppuku é um antigo ritual no qual um homem expia seus pecados e recupera a honra para sua descendência através do suicídio, rasgando o

próprio ventre. É uma morte lenta e dolorosa. O papel da General Su é dar o golpe de misericórdia, cortando sua cabeça.

- Então o covarde quer se suicidar? E fazendo um haraquiri? Qual a surpresa disso, querer fugir de seus crimes? – disse o estadunidense.

- Vocês gaijins acham que honra é algo que possa ser comprado e vendido. Não entendem a força moral que é necessária para um homem de

valor escolher o modo mais doloroso possível para tirar sua vida. Vocês preferem suas pistolas e a ideia de uma morte rápida. Por isso inventaram

um nome ridículo para menosprezar um dos mais dignos atos que minha cultura já cunhou àqueles que precisam expiar os pecados.

- Fuyu-sensei... Isso é mesmo necessário? – perguntou Shinji, preocupado.

- Shinji, você é uma ótima pessoa, mas deixe-me dizer algo: não pode salvar todos. Toda essa bagunça foi feita por minha geração. E é a sua que

está sofrendo, lutando, dando o sangue e vidas para evitar o pior. Não esqueça disso. Alguém precisa pagar por isso. E eu quero fazê-lo nos

meus termos. Não servindo de fantoche à algum político oportunista, sem ofensas aos presentes. Eu quero parar esse ciclo que iniciamos no

Segundo Impacto.

- Mas eu preciso de você para me ajudar com o que está por vir. Temos muito para fazer. Descobrir o que eu escondi na minha mente, planejar

contra o que vier, pesquisar como tirar minha mãe e Kyoko dos EVAs e... – começou meu colega de apartamento, mas foi impedido pelo homem

velho que se abaixou e segurou-o pelos ombros.

- Se eu não tivesse sido o tolo medroso e apaixonado por sua mãe, Shinji, Yui e Kyoko não estariam presas lá para começar. De certa maneira sou

indiretamente responsável pela terrível infância que Asuka e você tiveram. E quanto aos planos que você falou, você pode fazê-los realidade com

as pessoas à sua volta. Você têm bons amigos. Não deixe que a tristeza o faça se esquecer disso. Ou você pode se tornar seu pai, Shinji. Você

precisa mudar-se para o futuro, meu jovem. Você precisa olhar dentro de suas memórias e descobrir se o que o 15º lhe deu ao fazer contato com

você virá para fazer mal em seu futuro. Você precisa contar-lhes.

* * *

**A nova profecia**

**POV.: Ritsuko**

Novamente hoje, minha vida foi salva por dois homens. Ligados pelo amor dedicado à mesma mulher. Em lados opostos da vida, enquanto Shinji

está na primavera da sua – apesar do que fizemos à sua inocência – Kouzo Fuyutsuki está em seu ocaso e decidiu partir expiando seus pecados.

Nisso tudo, me pergunto: sou mesmo merecedora desse ato final de sacrifício? Com tudo que auxiliei Gendo, nesse louco amor, nessa obsessão

por retornar à sua mulher. Eu estuprei a inocência de crianças, eu comandei a morte de pessoas sem exitar, despi-me de tudo aquilo que me fazia

humana por um homem que me utilizou como uma ferramenta e sabia disso. Que tipo de pessoa sou?

Não é um sacrifício, penso. É uma sentença de prisão, longa, tortuosa e humilhante que eles me deram. E também uma oportunidade de

redenção. Embora não ache que sou material redimível.

Em toda essa revelação, não tive coragem de encarar Maya. Não tenho certeza de como reagiria, se olhasse em seus belos olhos castanhos, no

qual me perdi e me encontrei tantas vezes, e visse raiva, ou pior, desprezo por mim.

Hoje é o dia que eu temi e rezei para que acontecesse, em partes iguais. O dia em que as máscaras caem e, sempre imaginei que estaria melhor

com a minha do que realmente estou.

Outra coisa surpreendente é a nova capacidade de Rei Ayanami. Contra todas as probabilidades, manipulações de Gendo, minhas tentativas de

eliminá-la e a dose maciça de remédios que demos-lhe para manter suas emoções embotadas, ela atingiu a plena humanidade e estabeleceu uma

sólida amizade com Asuka, os outros amigos de Shinji e, terminou – ao que parece – levando o coração do filho de Yui. Apesar de Gendo dizer-

lhes que ela é estéril, isso não é inteiramente verdade. Pelo menos, não será, depois de hoje. Devo muito à Shinji e, pelo menos, começar à

expiar meus pecados com Rei é uma boa forma de encerrar um ciclo de dor e morte.

E por falar em Shinji, vejo como ele se prepara para desvendar um dos últimos mistérios de NERV. O que ele descobriu na mente do 15º Angel.

- Peço à todos que esperem até que o processo esteja completo. Algumas das pessoas aqui possuem a chave para a informação codificada em

minha mente. Eu pedirei que cada um venha a frente e dê a sua mensagem código – soltou o jovem.

Como se esperasse um aviso, Kaji foi até o cadeirante e, após alguns minutos no qual o colocou sob hipnose com um comando específico, disse:

- Minha palavra é Monogamia.

Shinji imediatamente agarra sua cabeça e começa a tremer. Enquanto isso, penso na palavra de Kaji. Faz sentido escolher uma palavra que ele

jamais usaria, sendo o eterno conquistador que ele personificou por tantos anos. Mas, mais que uma palavra, é uma promessa. Para Misato,

acredito.

Assim que o garoto se recompõe, minha amiga se aproxima e solta:

- Sobriedade.

Outra palavra que é mais uma promessa em si. Ela sempre soube que Shinji se preocupara com a quantidade de bebida que ela ingeria. E, se

tenho algo à dizer, não me espantaria se ela usasse Shinji como garantia para um agiota, por uma bebida nos velhos tempos, mas ela não é mais

a mesma pessoa. Acredito que teremos grandes mudanças no ritmo de vida de Katsuragi em um futuro próximo. Só espero que ela me deixe

participar desse futuro. E dessas mudanças.

Rei chegou até ele e disse:

- Primeiro... amor.

E eis aí! Ela venceu todos nós em nosso próprio jogo. Ela está construindo uma vida para si. Hesitante, conturbada mas, ainda assim, sua própria

vida. Meus parabéns Ayanami Rei, você é humana. Misteriosamente, Shinji começou a tremer continuamente e a sangrar pelo nariz e boca,

assustando todos nós. Eu e General Su nos aproximamos, mas foi Maya que, já à postos, estava checando seus sinais vitais. Ela apenas suspira

aliviada, quando os tremores parecem se amenizar. Por último, Kensuke Aida, o adolescente que conseguiu me vencer com um programa

replicável, em formate de música digital, se aproxima e diz:

- Antimilitarismo.

Como resultado, ele volta a tremer incontrolavelmente e, dessa vez, sangra também pelos canais lacrimais. Se agitando por mais de um minuto, o

piloto se debate em meus braços e, é necessário que Kaji e Makoto o segurem até que se acalme. Após tira-lo de seu transe, Misato pergunta.

- Shinji, o que aconteceu?

- Mente sobre matéria. Eu revivi tudo. Com isso, alguns dos meus ferimentos se manifestaram – fala, apontando para as mãos. Durante o calvário,

ninguém prestara a atenção, mas suas mãos foram sangrando novamente.

- Quando você diz tudo, você quer dizer...? – começou Maya.

- Desde que cheguei à Tókio 3.

- Mas, isso não devia acontecer – gritou Asuka – A hipnose era relativa apenas ao 15º.

- Um presente que Arael deixou-me.

- Arael? – perguntou Kaolla.

- É o nome do 15º.

- Fascinante. Você tem informações sobre eles – comentei, interessada.

- E sobre sua real missão.

- Então o projeto foi um sucesso – disse o embaixador francês – Pode nos dizer o que viu.

- Melhor. Acho que posso mostrá-los. Mas vou precisar de ajuda. Maya, posso contar contigo?

- Claro, Shinji.

- Fuyu-sensei? – perguntou ao velho.

- Nem precisa pedir.

- Certo. MAGI, é possível encontrar alguma imagem do códice desconhecido dos Manuscritos do Mar Morto?

- Incapaz de executar. Não há nada com esse nome – respondeu o computador.

- MAGI, gere uma imagem da epístola secreta – disse o Subcomandante.

- Arquivo encontrado. Exibindo imagem

Em seguida uma tábua de pedra foi mostrada, com uma linguagem antiga, que não posso predizer. Olhar para o passado nunca foi meu forte.

Sempre me vi pensando à frente.

- Apresento-lhes o Garz, a língua dos Angels – disse o jovem, pegando todos de surpresa.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou o representante chinês.

- Se vocês virem a filmagem da batalha, saberão que Arael invadiu minha mente quando tentei salvar Asuka. Ele procurou minhas fraquezas para

poder explorá-las, mas não percebeu que isso era uma via de mão dupla e deixou aberta sua própria defesa. Enquanto ele aprendia tudo que eu

sabia e vivi, eu já havia entrado em sincronia mental com Asuka e vi seu modus operandi, configurando uma solução para pegá-lo em seu jogo.

Desse modo, eu aprendi várias coisas que ele sabia, inclusive seu idioma.

- E quanto à sua tecnologia superior? – perguntou avidamente, o embaixador dos Estados Unidos.

- É o jeito que eles são. Não se trata de tecnologia.

- E por quê são diferentes entre si? – perguntei.

- Tenho uma teoria, mas preciso de provas para provar ou desmentir o que creio ser verdade. Podemos nos ater ao problema em questão.

- Claro, Shinji. Não deixe que nossas distrações o impeçam – falou o embaixador Soto.

- Obrigado, embaixador. Maya, rotacione a imagem 45º à esquerda e, em seguida, inverta a imagem – disse, conseguindo o resultado obtido –

Agora utilize o padrão de criptografia semelhante às tábuas ouija, separe as 20 primeiras letras da coluna direita da imagem, distribua-as como o

formato ouija e atribua uma tradução aproximada do texto.

Todos assistimos extasiados ao show de decodificação do jovem, esperando que chegasse ao fim. Como um passe de mágica, uma mensagem

que parece latim, aparece na tela.

_"Doomed Por fali, provi viaj missatgers de fortuno 15 kontrau 18. Por fermi la cirklon, l'lasta oni ol devus fari fronton al la kamparanoj ribelis. Li kiu _

_havas l'avantago cin. Kaj l'viro kaj la virino estus d'kunigi, car estas pli granda ol la missatger. Ciu la missatgers gin estas kaj li ciu missatgers. Kaj _

_multekosta de guerrer de la guerrer. Por gajni liberecon kaj memstarecon. Pro tio ke aliaj estas libereco kaj wholeness. L'Lasta spark povas eviti _

_entropion"._

- Isso é latim? – perguntou Hyuga.

- Não. – respondeu Shinji – Isso é Esperanto.

- Esperanto? Como em Esperanto, a língua que foi criada no século 19, com o objetivo de ser a língua universal e jamais pegou? – perguntou

Maya.

- Sim.

- E você acha que podemos acreditar que as respostas para uma tábua com mais de mil anos, vieram de uma brincadeira com os espíritos e uma

língua pretensamente universal, criada milênios depois?

- Notem que ambas as peças são criadas durante o período que chamamos de Iluminismo, quando o homem buscou uma melhor compreensão de

tudo que o cerca. Agora pensem: por que o criador chamou a língua de Esperanto, a língua da esperança? Esperança que a humanidade

estivesse à altura desse desafio.

- Então você acha que o criador da língua sabia o que iríamos enfrentar? – perguntou Kaji.

- Sim. A verdade é que topamos com uma fonte de informação, mas quem garante que ela seja a única fonte de informação sobre o que

aconteceria? Na história da humanidade, sempre houveram pessoas que ganharam o conhecimento de eventos, antes de eles acontecerem.

Podemos estar diante de um caso similar.

- Mas não seria mais simples esclarecer sobre essa profecia, se podemos chamá-la assim? Desse modo, teríamos evitado o Segundo Impacto, com

o conhecimento sobre os Angels no século XIX? – o primeiro-ministro japonês pediu

- Normalmente sim, se você quiser ser tachado de louco, lunático ou herege pelas religiões dominantes da época, como aconteceu com Copérnico

ou Newton, séculos antes. Vale lembrar que, mesmo com o conhecimento do que ia acontecer, Gendo e SEELE realizaram o Segundo Impacto,

apenas para colocar seus planos em marcha – completou Kaolla.

- Mas o que diz a mensagem? – perguntou o chanceler italiano.

- MAGI, traduzir a mensagem – pediu Shinji.

Nesse instante na tela apareceu a mensagem.

_"Fadados à cair, 15 mensageiros tentarão sua sorte contra o 18º. Para encerrar o ciclo, o último deve enfrentar aquele que se rebelou aos _

_criadores. Aquele que está em vantagem a si. E homem e mulher devem se unir, pois ele é maior que um mensageiro. Todos os mensageiros são _

_ele e ele é todos os mensageiros. E guerreiro enfrentará guerreiro. Para um a vitória é liberdade e independência. Para outro é liberdade e _

_completude. A última centelha pode impedir a entropia"._

Todos estavam chocados demais para falarem, até que um isqueiro foi ouvido e Kaji acende seu cigarro, dá uma grande baforada e completa.

- Estamos muito perdido, pelo visto.

- O quê você entendeu disso, para falar tal coisa? – perguntou Hyuga.

- Inicialmente essa pedra anunciou nossa vitória em todas as batalhas dessa guerra. Depois ele chamou os Angels de mensageiros. E ele

completa, dizendo que enfrentaremos um guerreiro. Se um monstro do tamanho de um arranha-céu é um mensageiro, sua mensagem devia ser

"não gostamos de você".

- Além disso, a bíblia sempre colocou os Anjos como mensageiros – disse o SubComandante – Quem levava a destruição, eram outros.

- Você não pode estar falando sério? – gritou Asuka, incrédula. Sua recém descoberta realidade, acabava de ser jogada para o alto de novo.

- Temo que sim. Estaremos lidando com Arcangel – disse Shinji, sombriamente.

* * *

**Nova ordem**

**POV.:Kaolla Su**

Devo confessar que há algo em ver o Conselho de Segurança da ONU correndo como galinhas sem cabeça, que me faz lembrar das divertidas

caças às raposas organizadas por Kitsune, quando morei em Hinata-Sou. Sempre que alguém, geralmente Keitaro, sumia por algum motivo, lá ia

ela comandando uma verdadeira busca pelo Japão, as ilhas Paracelso, ou onde é que fosse nosso destino. Maldição Kitsune, seu estúpido vício

em bebidas e jogo foi a causa da sua morte.

Quando o Segundo Impacto aconteceu, eu estava de férias em Moru-Moru e, quando os sensores detectaram a explosão no pólo sul,

imediatamente mandei um aviso para o Japão. Ofereci meus serviços de proteção à família de Mutsumi e pude mandar-lhes um míssil com um

aparelho com um campo de força, para que pudessem resistir ao Tsunami, assim como fiz com Hinata-Sou. Ao clã Aoyama, ofereci a proteção de

meu consulado em Kyoto, mas Tsuruko e os outros anciões, decidiram encontrar o fim, com a serenidade dos samurais. Quase todos os meus

amigos estavam na pensão. Mitsune Konno, ou Kitsune, como a chamávamos decidiu, contra todos os prognósticos, ir à uma pista de corrida de

cavalos. Jamais recuperamos seu corpo. Chorei por semanas sua perda, mas pelo visto, era apenas uma parte da desgraça. Embora não tenho

certeza, isso pode ter ajudado Naru em seu desequilíbrio, pois depois da perda da amiga, ela passou a ter mais episódios de violência, o que

culminou com a morte de Mutsumi e a paralisia de Keitaro.

Cansada de olhar para o passado, vi a discussão que se instaurou no ambiente e dei um longo assovio para colocar um pouco de ordem ao caos.

Não funcionou tão bem quanto as armas do embaixador Soto, mas quem sou eu para reclamar?

- Cavalheiros, temos duas situações para lidar. A primeira delas diz respeito às células terroristas de SEELE. A OEG pode ser mais perigosa para

nós, do que esse possível Arcangel – disse-lhes.

- Não pode estar falando sério, General Su – disse o embaixador grego – Mal escapamos com vida do último Angel e agora sabemos que teremos

um inimigo que é muito mais poderoso do que eles.

- Contudo, se não impedirmos os fanáticos religiosos de SEELE, não viveremos para ver esse ser. Gostaria de receber em até 1 hora, os papéis

relativos ao acordo com os termos do Subcomandante. Quanto mais rápidos agirmos, mais rápidos podemos retirar as células conhecidas e

adquirir meios de descobrir quantas células existem. Quero lembrar a todos que, a classificação arcangel ainda é incerta. Segundo a tradução, os

outros eram mensageiros, enquanto este é um guerreiro. Existem ainda outras variáveis para ser estudadas na profecia. Vocês podem ter seus

especialistas em tradução e criptografia, olhando para o código, de acordo com os materiais que receberão de nós. Caso haja divergências muito

grandes, em mais de 60% dessas traduções, faremos uma releitura delas e prepararemos um plano de acordo com elas. Agora, espero sua

comunicação em 1 hora. Também tenho que colocar ordem na casa e, decidir o que faremos com Gendo Rokobungi. Enquanto eu adoraria matá-lo,

devemos fazer uma devassa em sua vida fiscal e pessoal, para ver se podemos descobrir algo que nos seja útil. Dado isto, decreto fim da

transmissão.

Vejo Maya cortar a transmissão e eu me viro para o pessoal.

- Muito bem, por onde começamos?

- O quê acha que eles vão decidir? – perguntou Hyuga.

- Eles vão aceitar os termos do Subcomandante. Ninguém quer ser o governante que afundou o planeta – respondi.

- Mas não se temos apenas 36 horas, não devemos iniciar uma varredura para os possíveis locais de lançamento? – perguntou Misato.

- Essa busca é simples. Só devemos monitorar as principais falhas continentais.

- Falhas continentais? – perguntou Aoba.

- São os trechos nos quais os continentes se juntam aos nossos olhos ou sob o mar. Eles são os locais perfeitos para lançar um ataque desse

porte, por terem uma menor densidade de terra para perfurar.

- Isso quer dizer que eles teriam um menor consumo de energia para fazê-lo – refletiu a piloto alemã.

- Não só isso – respondeu Ryoji Kaji – mas isso se reflete em menor peso e, consequentemente, maior mobilidade para a operação. Se puderem

enviar uma operação para essas áreas, isso quer dizer que seus preparativos seriam mais ágeis, o que dificultaria nosso tempo de reação –

contemporizei.

- É por isso que eu resolvi fazer uma pesquisa avançada sobre esses locais, verificando os possíveis melhores locais onde a crosta está mais

instável ou fina por todo o globo – completou Fuyutsuki.

- Por quê ao redor do planeta? – perguntou Rei.

- Isso é porque apenas alguns membros de SEELE são japoneses. Uma vez que eles estavam espalhados pela Europa, América e, desconfio,

Oceania, isso configura uma área de pesquisa maior – disse o Subcomandante, recebendo a anuência da jovem – Por ora, o melhor mesmo é

esperarmos.

- Shinji, você disse que tinha uma teoria sobre a origem dos Angels. Se importa de expô-la à nós? – perguntei. O jovem apenas deu de ombros e

começou. Mesmo Gendo pareceu um pouco interessado.

- Minha ideia é baseada em três questões chave, que recolhi ao longo do tempo que estive em NERV. Inicialmente, um dado que me chamou a

atenção é que o mapeamento genético que Ritsuko fez do 4º Angel foi de mais de 99%...

- 99,97% - corrigiu a cientista, coisa que ninguém lhe deu a menor importância. Nada como alguém desesperado por manter um interesse na sua

pessoa.

- 99,97% compatível com o nosso DNA. Assim como o EVA. Isso significa que eles provavelmente vieram de nosso planeta, já que uma

configuração igual à do nosso planeta, exatamente, ainda é uma possibilidade improvável. Se eles fossem de um lugar assim, eles teriam que ter

atravessado o espaço, significando que eles provavelmente teriam uma tecnologia superior que eliminaria nossos esforços de combatê-los, m

esmo se tivessem caídos na terra à milhares de anos, como alguns sítios arqueológicos fazem acreditar, de acordo com sua imagens de homens

em coisas que parecem capacetes espaciais. Outra coisa que chama a atenção é que, segundo a profecia, eles estavam fadados à perder. Isso

explica o porquê de eles serem tão destrutivos; quer dizer, se você estivesse lutando contra um inimigo superior, encurralado, sua única chance

seria usar tudo o que tinha desde o começo, para eliminar a ameaça.

- Faz sentido. Continue Shinji-kun – sorri-lhe.

- O último detalhe dessa teoria é algo que vocês não sabem, mas antes da batalha, quando estávamos na lanchonete, Tabris apareceu para

Kensuke e eu... – disse o jovem, causando uma onda de choque e espanto.

- Antes de acharem que eu devia ter-lhes dito, o quê vocês fariam? Irritá-lo para que quebrasse a trégua? Ele estava em busca de uma conversa

civilizada e tivemos isso, por alguns instantes. Mas, o dado importante veio das perguntas, aparentemente sem sentido de Kensuke.

- Eu também te adoro, meu amigo – disse o jovem, sarcasticamente.

- Você perguntou sobre o sexo dos Angels – disse o piloto, causando aos mais velhos um sorriso, entendendo a piada. Isso causou uma onda de

confusão em Maya, Hyuga, Asuka e Rei – voltando ao assunto, Tabris nos disse que eles eram energia que tomavam forma e, por isso não tinham

forma sexuada. Mas o que ele não disse, ou seja, estava implícito é que ele tinha um conhecimento do que isso significava, ou seja, ele já tivera

sexo. Se compararmos seu conhecimento com Rei, apenas como exemplo, veremos que ele tinha muito mais entendimento do mundo externo do

que ela possuiu, antes de aprofundar suas relações com as pessoas. Me parece estranho que pessoas que o veria como ferramentas...

- Precisamente SEELE – elucidou o Subcomandante.

- Dariam tal nível de informação à Tabris. Ou seja, eles não criaram Tabris. Ele os usou até serem descartáveis. Ele me disse que eu, Rei e Asuka

éramos odiados de onde ele veio. Concluo pela afirmação, que existam mais deles por onde eles andem. E como ponto final, temos a profecia que

nos diz que somos iguais à eles. Se colocarmos tudo em perspectiva, é um palpite bastante simples apontar os Angels, como caminhos evolutivos

da vida na Terra.

Todos, exceto eu e Rei, estavam chocados com a simplicidade de sua teoria, bem como a complexidade de seus pensamentos. Alguns, acenaram a

cabeça afirmativamente, mostrando que tinham seguido o conceito. Outros, mesmo Ritsuko, estavam chocados com a possibilidade.

- Mas, eu me pergunto: o que poderia ter feito com que seres que, em teoria, deveria ter um maior relação comparativa a nós, ficassem tão

diferentes? Só uma coisa me vem à mente. Eventos de extinção em massa. E, se eles fossem nada mais do que uma criação da energia

condensada de um determinado período ou raça, sozinho ou amalgamado com a força criadora dessa extinção? Isso pode ter ocorrido dezenas

de vezes pelo tempo que o planeta existe. Todos evoluídos à partir da centelha de vida original. Adam. O que nos leva à outro mistério: se isso é

verdade, por quê causar o Terceiro Impacto? Por quê não deixar nosso tempo se extinguir, como todos os outros? Por quê tínhamos a centelha

original? Ou talvez por que, ao fazermos isso, iríamos interromper o ciclo, ou causar algo pior. Por isso, eles evitaram-nos por 15 anos desde

Adam e, passaram a nos atacar tantas vezes, em tão pouco espaço de tempo. Nós fazemos o que nenhum deles fez até ali.

- Shinji... isso é brilhante – começou Maya.

- E paranóico – acrescentou Kensuke – mesmo que brilhante.

- Obrigado, Ken. Eu me esforço em agradar – disse o menino e, de repente, olhou para seu pai, preso em uma cadeira – e então, Gendo? Como

se sente sabendo que, mesmo com seus planos, você ainda era um rato correndo em um labirinto, como todos nós? Um rato que achava que

sabia onde era a saída, mas ainda assim, um rato?

Como resposta, o ex-comandante urrou, tentou agredir seu filho, mas foi impedido por uma joelhada no rosto, cortesia de Asuka, que o fez cair da

cadeira. Em seguida, ela começou à chutá-lo repetidamente na cabeça, até que Kensuke a segurou.

- Me larga, Kensuke! Ele merece isso e muito mais pelo que ele fez à minha mãe e a mim! – gritou a jovem em fúria.

- Eu concordo com você, mas não vou deixar ele transformá-la em uma assassina! – respondeu o menino, enquanto tomava vários golpes, mas

não a soltava. Mesmo quando ela deu-lhe uma joelhada no estomago, ele manteve-a sob controle. Com o tempo ela desmoronou

emocionalmente e voltou a chorar.

Ritsuko Akagi viu a cena e foi até sua ex-assistente.

- Maya, podemos falar?

- Não achei que você tinha algo para me dizer, Doutora Akagi – disse, assim que se virou para ela. Isso causou que todos olhassem para o novo

drama que se desenrolava.

- Você entende porque a afastei agora, não entende? – perguntou a loira falsificada. Quem diria que ela queria tanto se parecer com um

verdadeiro gênio científico para pintar seu cabelo com a minha cor? Sim, eu sei. Sou terrível.

- O que quer dizer? Magoar-me, quebrar meu coração valia a pena para você, se isso me impedisse de ver suas verdadeiras cores? Sou eu, ou

isso soa profundamente egoísta e irreal? – disse a morena, enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura. Sua interlocutora só pôde acenar com isso.

- Eu fiz isso para te proteger, Maya. Eu juro pelo que é de mais sagrado. Você é muito frágil para agüentar esse tipo de coisa.

- Não foi isso que Shinji achou quando me disse a verdade.

Isso causou que os outros olhassem-na chocados.

- Você sabia? – inquiriu chocada, Akagi.

- Apenas algumas coisas. Os EVAS, SEELE, clonagem, o Segundo Impacto. Ah, quase me esqueci. Que você estava me traindo com aquele

bastardo! E adivinha: isso não tornou meu trabalho pior! O que tornou tudo pior foi saber repetidamente o quanto eu fui traída por você, Ritsuko

Akagi! – disse enquanto cutucava a mulher em seu peito, com o indicador direito.

Enquanto o drama se desenrolava, vi o tenente Hyuga pagando algo para seu amigo e Misato, que sorriam satisfeitos. Aoba ainda comentou:

- E ela ainda reclamou quando eu disse que ela era "um dos caras". Isso valeu-lhe um dedo do meio, apontado pela morena.

- Como... como você... tomou tudo isso? – musitou a cientista.

- Com a ajuda de alguém que é compreensiva, inteligente, carinhosa e, aliás, loira natural – espetei com um sorriso.

- Sabendo de tudo isso, por quê não se afastou de NERV? Você sabia que isso era uma bomba prestes à explodir e, que isso quase levaria sua

vida...

- Porque Shinji ia intervir com o plano de Gendo, assim que Kaolla chegasse. Eu já sabia que terminaríamos assim. E também sabia que ele

tentaria reduzir sua pena. Afinal de contas, quando você me disse para "encontrar um bom homem" – disse, imitando a voz fria da doutora – foi

meu amigo e colega de quarto que me apoiou.

- Maya, você não fez... – começou Ritsuko, mas foi cortada por mim.

- Fez o quê? Encher a cara, beber suficiente para ter sorte de chegar em casa sem ser molestada por um estuprador e terminar estuprando

Shinji? – todos olharam chocados para mim, enquanto eu lhes sorri, meu melhor sorriso sarcástico – Talvez!

- Em primeiro lugar, foi consentido e também acrescente à lista xingar o Subcomandante.

- Ah! Foi essa a noite? Creio que suas palavras corretas foram "o velho bastardo" - completou o homem velho, com um sorriso sarcástico - Fico

feliz de, pelo menos, poder te alegrar em meus últimos dias.

Maya, agora que a adrenalina tinha acabado, começou a se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e passou a ficar vermelha e, cada vez mais

vermelha de vergonha.

- Maya! Como você pôde fazer isso com Shinji? Eu confiei em você para cuidá-lo... – começou Misato.

- Misa-chan, foi minha decisão... além disto, não é como se você não fizesse muito pior quando éramos só eu e você no apartamento. Na verdade,

me lembro de um dia que você quase fez o mesmo, se Pen-Pen não tivesse lhe acertado uma lata na cabeça.

Tal revelação fez todos olhar para a Major, que olhou para o chão em vergonha. Nisso, o jovem continuou:

- Estou falando isso para não deixar dúvidas sobre a minha decisão. Qualquer tentativa de culpar Maya é ridícula, irreal e não passa de falso-

moralismo. Gostaria de lembrar-lhes que já completei 16 anos, idade na qual os casamentos são permitidos no Japão.

- Shinji? – perguntou Rei.

- Sim, Rei?

- Você... uniu-se à Maya? – perguntou hesitante.

- Sim, Rei. Eu tive relações com Maya.

- E quanto à nós?

- Ainda amo você. Isso não mudou – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Mas, então... por quê?

- Porque ela é uma amiga. E precisava disso. Ela precisava ser amada, naquele momento.

- Então você fará isso novamente? – perguntou, confusa.

- Não Rei. Eu gostaria de começar um relacionamento com você. E se ele evoluir como eu gostaria, desde que seja de comum acordo, você será a

única mulher para mim em um futuro estável – disse-lhe, compreensivelmente.

- Na verdade, teoricamente, deve haver pelo menos, mais uma – comecei, enquanto coço a parte de trás da cabeça com uma mão.

- Kaolla, o quê...? – começa a perguntar Shinji.

- Na verdade, quando os coloquei sob a proteção da Casa Real de Moru-Moru, eu talvez, tenha deixado alguns pontos técnicos de fora.

- Como o quê, General Su? – questionou-me Katsuragi.

- Essencialmente que isso faz de vocês, meus prometidos, junto com Keitaro, Motoko e Shinobu – disse, com uma expressão de desculpa.

- Você juntou Shinji, Rei e Asuka à seu harém? – gritou a Major.

- Na verdade, só Shinji e Rei. Não tenho muitas lembranças positivas com ruivas, por causa de Naru.

- O que é um harém? – perguntou Rei, confusa.

- Misato... uma ajuda aqui? – pediu Shinji, constrangido.

- Se vire, Romeo – disse a mulher, ainda irritada em ser exposta.

- Em alguns países, Rei, o governante pode ter mais de um parceiro, sem que isso seja um crime – começou o jovem – dependendo da lei local,

esse número pode ser maior ou menor. Há também os locais que permitem que ele tenham apenas uma esposa oficial, mas inúmeros parceiros

com um status menor, mas ainda com respeito. Ao proteger-nos, pelo visto, Kaolla colocou-nos nessa condição.

- Isso quer dizer que teremos que ir ao país dela? – perguntou a jovem.

- Geralmente sim.

- Isso é aceitável – declarou por fim, a garota de olhos vermelhos, chocando todos nós.

- Rei, isso é... – começou a falar Shinji, mas foi impedido por um olhar determinado da jovem em questão.

- Shinji? – pediu.

- Sim, Rei?

- Você confia em mim?

- Sim.

- Então cale-se. E me deixe cuidar dos termos do acordo.

Pela cara que ele fez, eu acho que ele não estava preparado para uma situação assim.

- Se fizéssemos parte de seu harém, há algum problema em ficarmos juntos?

- Não. Seremos uma grande família feliz – comentei, sorrindo.

- E a segurança?

- Ele terá a mesma segurança que tenho em meu palácio.

- Aceitamos.

Todos olhamos perplexos para a jovem que tomou uma respiração e continuou.

- Shinji mostra muito talento como músico, mas já mostrou que abandonaria tudo, em prol de proteger-nos, entrando para algum serviço de

segurança. Se concordarmos em fazer parte de seu harém, iremos ter a proteção para que ele possa explorar seu talento.

Todos estavam chocados com o pensamento da jovem, até que o Subcomandante pergunta:

- Rei, você está plenamente ciente quais são os deveres de um harém?

- Talvez – respondeu a jovem, com um perceptível sorriso.

Com meu novo amante em estado de choque, bem como metade da minha equipe, resolvi agir.

- Tudo bem, Romeo. Vamos começar nossos preparativos para devolver-lhe suas pernas. Depois disso, podemos pensar em mais um pouco de

mambo horizontal para você! – completei com um sorriso.

- General Su! – gritou Katsuragi.

- Kaolla! – gritou Maya, enquanto me seguia. Apesar de que pude ouvir seu riso suave, após sairmos da sala.

- Juventude, divino tesouro! – apontou Ryoji Kaji, com um sorriso, enquanto Rei tentava fazer as implicações da frase e corou levemente.

* * *

**Respeito ganho, confiança perdida.**

**POV.: Misato Katsuragi.**

Shinji tinha razão quando me disse que eu não queria saber dos segredos de NERV. É como lutar contra uma areia movediça, quanto mais você

luta, mais fica preso. Nesse momento, estou preso à genocidas, heróis relutantes, clones que buscam a humanidade mais que o espantalho do

Mágico de OZ, espiões que trabalham para 4 ou mais partes e, por último e não menos importante, cientistas amorais. Se colocarmos os

genocidas e os cientistas amorais, somos quase uma reedição de Awchwits, só faltam as câmaras de gás.

Mas suficiente desse pensamento. Tenho que olhar para a luta que teremos em frente e, pensar positivamente. Pelo menos, meu tutorado estará

recebendo a cura para sua paralisia. Agora só nos resta lidar com células terroristas que querem fritar-nos, mexendo com o núcleo do planeta e

um ser mais poderoso que qualquer Angel que já vimos até hoje. Resumindo: vamos precisar de muito mais boas notícias.

Com esse pensamento, vou até o Subcomandante, enquanto meu namorado vigia Gendo, o maior genocida que se tem notícia. O assassino de

meu pai. Parece-me irônico que agora que eu finalmente tenho alguém tangível para culpar pela morte de meu pai – ao invés do Angels – estou

corrigindo esta postura, me afastando dele, enquanto tudo o que gostaria é de meter uma bala nele, mas sei que ele espera por algo assim. Uma

fuga rápida para sua miséria.

- Enquanto eu gostaria de meter uma bala em você, Doutora Akagi e no ex-comandante, por tudo isto; o senhor acha mesmo que é uma boa hora

para cometer o seppuku, Subcomandante? – questionei.

- Major Katsuragi, mesmo que eu tenha inúmeras acusações contra mim, eu só era imprescindível quando eu conhecia o inimigo que

enfrentávamos. Ou seja, SEELE. Agora é um novo mundo que NERV como um todo está entrando e eu e Gendo, obrigatoriamente, devemos estar

fora desse mundo, sob pena de não ganharmos confiança suficiente da ONU para podermos prosseguir com nossa missão. Além disso, Com a

Major Katsuragi e a General Su no comando dessas instalações, não acho que qualquer coisa que um Angel, um arcangel ou mesmo um alien

possam fazer para resistirem às suas estratégias malucas e funcionais ou ao poder de fogo capaz de levar um país médio à destruição. Vocês

duas são mais parecidas que imaginam e podem transformar NERV em uma agencia de Manutenção da Paz. Não será uma tarefa fácil, mas com o

atual staff e uma direção arrojada, o céu é o limite para todos vocês. Especialmente para os pilotos.

Agradeço pelas palavras que soam sinceras e vejo que minha ex-amiga está conversando com Rei.

- Pode me acompanhar para a sala de exames, Rei? – perguntou a cientista-chefe.

- Sim.

- Vou com vocês! – disse, sem rodeios.

- Misato, isto não é...

- A saúde física mental e emocional dos pilotos é responsabilidade minha Doutora Akagi. E exijo que a senhora se dirija a mim pelo meu nome e

posto correspondente.

- Vamos, Misato. Você não está falando sério? – perguntou a mulher, apenas para ver uma máscara fria em lugar de meu habitual despreocupado

rosto.

Sem dar resposta, abri caminho para minha tutorada que seguiu seu conhecido caminho até a baia médica. Após algum tempo, ela perguntou.

- Sou realmente incapaz de conceber?

Tal pergunta me pega desprevenida, mas Akagi responde.

- Na verdade, Rei, isso é uma coisa que eu deixei Gendo acreditar. Você é temporariamente incapaz, visto que alguns dos remédios que você

toma são para esse fim. Posso ser insensível muitas vezes e um monstro em várias ocasiões, mas não consegui retirar seus ovários. Isso me

colocaria no mesmo patamar de Menguelle.

Bufei em descrença nessa última parte. Pelo menos eu, não vejo muita diferença entre eles. Mesmo assim, observo com cuidado todo o exame

que é dado para a jovem.

- Bem, Rei. Você pode substituir seus remédios habituais por estes aqui. Eles farão para que você inicie o seu ciclo menstrual, em poucas

semanas. Acredito que Asuka e a Major Katsuragi irão lhe explicar quaisquer dúvidas que tiver sobre o assunto. Se quiser alguma ajuda, meu

consultório está à sua disposição.

**- Bulas!** – ordenei, estendendo-lhe a mão. Pude ver que a mulher estava surpresa e, pese a situação, um pouco ofendida na questão, mas não

falou nada. Após conferir o número de bulas e de remédios, seus nomes e posologias, notei que um deles estava faltando – qual é a bula desse

remédio?

- Esse é uma fórmula minha. Portanto ele não tem bula – respondeu Akagi.

- E o que ele faz?

- Ele vai estabilizar o núcleo S2 que Rei possui, permitindo que ela não sofra um envenenamento pela radiação especial que ele possui.

- E qual a função dele em um ser humano? O quê ele faria em alguém que não tem um núcleo S2? – voltei a perguntar.

- Provavelmente dores estomacais, vômito e coisas assim. Isso é como uma miniquimioterapia, que irradia uma quantidade mínima de radiação,

fazendo com que a pessoa passe alguns dias em recuperação. Você não está pensando em tomá-lo, está? – perguntou-me, cética.

- Não – falei, retirando minha arma – nós duas vamos fazê-lo. É sua criação, você não deve estar preocupada com ele, não é? – completei

recheada de sarcasmo.

- Olha, Misato... eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais confiável... – imediatamente se calou, ao ver-me engatilhar a arma.

- Rei. Dê-nos um comprimido cada – pedi.

- Não – respondeu a jovem.

**- Isso é uma ordem.**

- Eu desobedecerei a essa ordem – completou a jovem, em seu estilo manso. Ainda assim pude notar que a firmeza das revelações das últimas

horas, tinha mudado algo nela. Estava mais resoluta.

**- Rei!** – forcei minha autoridade.

- Com todo o respeito, Major, você já sabe que todos nós somos peças fundamentais nesse momento em NERV. Como tal, é ilógico da parte da

Doutora Akagi, ferir uma das pessoas na qual dependerá o destino do planeta. Além disso, caso suas ações impossibilitem a retomada do serviço

da Doutora, teremos apenas Maya que, possui uma compreensão mais limitada do Supercomputador MAGI, que a própria Doutora Akagi. Por fim,

este remédio já faz parte do coquetel habitual que eu tomava há anos. Como tal, não há motivo para forçar-se e a própria Doutora Akagi, em um

sofrimento inútil que só servira para continuar a espiral de raiva e culpa, à qual cada uma de vocês está presa neste momento.

Ambas olhamos chocadas para a jovem que, pese à chamada deficiência emocional, conseguiu destrinchar nossa questão, em tão pouco tempo.

- Posso recomendar uma conversa franca, para resolver a questão? – falou a jovem.

- Onde aprendeu tudo isso, Rei? – perguntei.

- Vi Shinji fazendo isso muitas vezes. Ele me ensinou a olhar para a fala das pessoas, tirar conclusões sobre os motivos escondidos.

Assenti em concordância. Shinji tem esse efeito nas pessoas. Rei me olha, com expectativa. Ela sabe que eu gosto de dar o exemplo sobre como

agir para as outras meninas. Lentamente, eu coloco a trava da pistola e abaixo o cão da arma. Assim que eu a guardo, começo.

- Você não sabe a sorte que tem, Akagi! Se não fosse por ela, nós duas estaríamos em uma longa viagem de dores intestinais e vômitos.

- Você estava falando sério sobre isso? – me pergunta assustada.

- E você tem dúvidas? Você disse que não queria ser comparada ao Doutor Menguelle, mas do meu ponto de vista, vocês poderiam ser primos

distantes! Como você consegue dormir ao lado de si mesma? Ah... Já sei! Você teve anos de prática, dormindo com o maior maníaco homicida do

planeta! Talvez você devesse trocar seu nome para Eva Brhawn! Combina melhor com você!

- Você está sendo injusta, comigo Misato...

- É Major Katsuragi, para você! O primeiro nome só é utilizado quando há grande confiança implícita entre pessoas. E esse não é o caso.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que eu errei, mas não é como se tudo o que houve entre nós fosse podre o suficiente para ser jogado no lixo! – começou a

cadela – Eu ainda sou a mesma pessoa que você conheceu, apenas... – hesitou – Com as mãos mais sujas de sangue – derramou uma lagrima.

Depois outra. Depois outra. Em seguida começou a chorar copiosamente.

Estava petrificada. Parte de mim queria consolá-la, mas a outra parte só queria ver ela chafurdar na miséria, que ela mesmo provocou a si. Foi

quando notei Rei, dando-me um olhar incisivo, do tipo que diz, "o que é que está esperando?". Suspirando fui até a cadela e a abracei.

- O que eu deixei ele me tornar? – choramingou uma e outra vez, enquanto eu a balançava em busca de consolo. Não era muito, mas era o que

eu sabia fazer.

- agora que você sabe o quanto caiu, só pode subir, não é? – tentei um gracejo, para aliviar o clima.

- Eu perdi tudo... você... Kaji... Maya... – continuou a lamentação.

- Ainda não. – disse Rei. Como resultado, ela olhou para a jovem à nossa frente, incrédula.

- A confiança foi perdida, mas pode ser restaurada. E, quanto à Tenente Ibuki, ela ainda ama você.

- Como você...?

- Shinji – respondeu a jovem. Isso era resposta suficiente para nossas dúvidas.

- Mas, Kaolla...? – começou a perguntar.

- Ciúmes – disse a jovem, tranquilamente.

Foi nisso, que um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábio de Ritsuko. Um sorriso triste, mas ainda assim, um sorriso.

- Ela vai me dar um inferno, não é?

- Sim. Vai sim – respondeu Rei.

- Pelo menos, você tem algo por que lutar. Mas eu não ficaria me chafurdando em autopiedade, se fosse você. Kaolla Su já conseguiu Shinji e Rei

em seu harém. Ela pode conseguir Maya também.

Isso fez que nós ficássemos um pouco em silencio, até que Akagi perguntou:

- Rei, você está confortável com essa coisa de harém?

- Sim. Estou sim.

- Por quê?

- Já havia apresentado essa solução para meu dilema com Shinji. Asuka-chan resolveu transformar tudo em uma disputa. Eu apenas não sabia

sobre esse nome. Quando a Major mostrou-nos a diferença entre nossos sentimentos, pude entender os motivos de Asuka. Aparentemente, a

General Su tem o mesmo tipo de pensamento que eu tenho sobre relacionamentos.

Ritsuko me olha expectante e eu respondo.

- Diferenças entre pertencer e possuir – ela pode tirar suas conclusões daí.

- E você acha que pode amar... outra mulher? – perguntou a cientista.

- Akagi, cuidado com suas palavras – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Biologicamente somos apenas indivíduos. Psicologicamente está a diferença entre os valores humanos. Minha... criação... Deu-me um ponto-de-

vista diferente do que é realmente importante em uma relação. O que faz seu coração saltar.

Ficamos mudas, enquanto uma jovem de 16 anos nos ensina o que é realmente importante em uma relação. E surpreendentemente, faz mais

sentido que a maioria dos terapeutas de casal que já ouvi pelo mundo. Em seguida, ela se encaminha para a porta.

- Adeus – diz a jovem. Me separo da outra mulher que, já recomposta não precisava de minha presença. Quando chego na porta, ela diz:

- Obrigado, por me segurar. Foi muito importante para mim... Major.

- De nada. É da natureza da humanidade ajudar seu semelhante e Rei, como acabou de demonstrar, consegue tirar o melhor de nós. Mas não se

iluda sobre isso. Não mudou nada entre nós. Você ainda tem um longo caminho em sua penitência, e eu ainda tenho uma bala com seu nome na

minha pistola. Se respirar errado, morre. Se desconfiar que está fazendo um plano escuso, morre. Se olhar errado para minha bunda, morre. E

não pense que não faria isso. Pelo que conheço da jovem Ritsuko que eu conheci na adolescência, ela concordaria comigo em por uma bala na

sua cabeça.

* * *

**Levante!**

**POV.: Keitaro Aoyama.**

Hoje, a situação se inverteu. Somos convidados de Shinji para um jantar informal em sua casa. Ao que parece, ele é um ótimo cozinheiro.

Pensando nisso, devo pensar em um jeito de convencer Shinobu-chan à agraciar-me com sua maravilhosa sopa de aipo.

Junto a mim, no entanto, está Narusegawa. Aos poucos, ela começa a retomar sua vida, em espera por 13 anos de prisão. Conversando com ela,

decidi puxar alguns favores e pude oferecer-lhe algumas opções de cursos, nas áreas de humanas, e um emprego como minha assistente, em

dois dias da semana, por sugestão de minha esposa. O olhar que vi quando contei à ela, foi gratidão misturado com saudade e, honestamente

me faz temer que um novo ciclo de comportamento autodestrutivo irrompa novamente. Mas Mo-chan disse que ia cuidar disso, caso acontecesse.

- Keitaro-san... Tem certeza que este é o endereço certo? – perguntou minha, assistente.

- Esse é o prédio que o peguei, quando fomos pescar e o endereço me foi passado em mensagem de texto.

- Mas, e se chegarmos muito cedo? – perguntou nervosa.

- Ajudamos. Qual o problema, Narusegawa-san? Você não pareceu tão nervosa diante de Shinji antes?

- Isso foi antes de saber que ele... Você sabe – completou suavemente.

- Teve relação com uma pessoa que o colocou em uma cadeira? – completei, vendo a reação dela. Como esperado, ela assentiu e se encolheu um

pouco – você parece subestimar a capacidade de Shinji. Ele não é como eu era naquela época, Narusegawa-san. Esta criança, como muitos o

chamam, foi forçado a crescer e se tornar um homem, ou morrer horrivelmente. Ele é mais forte hoje, do que eu era naqueles dias.

- Não diga isso, Kei... você não tinha culpa que eu era a pessoa que precisava de controle! – disse agitando os braços veementemente.

- É verdade – falei tranquilamente – Deixe-me contar algo e saiba, que não faço isso para fazê-la sentir-se mal. No dia que você saiu, eu não pude

ir buscá-la, porque sentia que precisava de um encerramento. Eu precisava chorar Mutsumi, entende? Mas, graças à Motoko e Shinobu, estava

preso com um adolescente que estava em uma situação igual à minha. Como chorar a morte de uma amiga, diante de um jovem que precisava de

um exemplo, que tudo ia ficar bem? Shinji resolveu o problema, usando um VTOL das Nações Unidas para me levar ao mausoléu da família

Otohime. Ele chegou em pouco tempo, à conclusão do que seria o melhor encerramento para mim, melhor que eu mesmo. Esse é o tipo de pessoa

especial que Shinji é. Alguém que não vai aceitar algo pela metade. Alguém que quando crê ser capaz de fazer algo para ajudar, ele simplesmente

ajuda você.

- É verdade – disse solenemente uma terceira voz, fazendo que eu e minha assistente se voltem para o corredor atrás de nós. Isso fez que nós

notássemos uma jovem mulher de cabelos azuis e surpreendente olhos vermelhos. Ela estava vestindo um conjunto de verão lilás e seus lábios

pareciam levemente pintados. Ao ver-se observada, disse:

- Acredito que também vieram para ver Shinji-kun.

- Sim. Sou Keitaro Aoyama e está é minha assistente Naru Narusegawa – disse, enquanto a aludida se inclinava levemente.

- Sou Rei Ayanami – falou com um leve arco.

- A namorada de Shinji? – joguei a isca. Como resultado, ela corou levemente, mas não respondeu. Em vez disso, ela apenas segurou minha

cadeira de rodas e começou a empurrar. Minha assistente ficou parada por um momento, mas seguiu-nos até o fim do corredor.

Assim que tocamos a campainha, uma mulher mais nova que eu, de cabelos castanhos curtos vem abrir a porta.

- Aoyama-san, Narusegawa-san, Rei. Por favor entrem. Shinji está terminando os preparativos.

- Obrigado, Ibuki-san. Trouxemos vinho para refrescar-nos.

- Eu... devia trazer algo, Maya? – perguntou a jovem, intrigada.

- É costume trazer algo para contribuir à ceia, Rei. Contudo, isso não é sempre necessário. É mais como um agradecimento pelo convite, embora o

agradecimento verbal é igualmente aceito.

- Entendo. Muito obrigado pelo convite.

- Não há de quê, Rei. Mesmo porque, acredito que você não sairá daqui nos próximos dias – disse a morena.

Um novo rubor aparece rapidamente pela jovem, quando resolvo chamar a atenção de nossa anfitriã.

- E Aoba? Como vai?

- Cercado de trabalho. Não creio que ele vá chegar aqui antes da sobremesa.

Nesse momento, chega o outro anfitrião, com alguns pratos no colo, enquanto desliza a cadeira.

- Narusegawa-san, Keitaro. Sejam bem-vindos à minha humilde casa de Maya – disse piscando para a morena – Rei-chan, que bom que pôde vir –

disse abrindo um novo sorriso. Este é recompensado com um pequeno sorriso da jovem.

- Shinji-kun – ela se aproximou, colocou o prato em cima da mesa e deu um beijo casto nos lábios do cozinheiro.

- Se eu soubesse que ia receber esse tratamento, tinha usado meu avental com os dizeres "Kiss the cook".

- Eu não te beijaria, Shinji – completei a piada, fazendo todos rirem.

- Pode me chamar de Naru, Shinji-san. Detesto formalidades.

- Então me chame de Shinji.

A porta novamente anunciou a presença de mais algumas pessoas. Dessa vez, vieram Motoko, Shinobu e Misato.

- Ah... Rei, você não pôde nem mesmo me esperar? – fez um beicinho Misato, conseguindo ruborizar a jovem fortemente. Shinobu não perdeu

tempo e começou o ataque:

- Então está é a jovem que tomou o coração de meu paciente? Devo dizer que você tem um excelente gosto, Shinji. Ela é bastante exótica e

realmente bem desenvolvida. Nem uma grama de gordura à mais. E você mocinho, é bom ser um cavalheiro para essa jovem dama aqui, ou não

será mais meu paciente favorito!

- Aposto que você diz isso à todos os pacientes, Shinobu-san. Agora se me permitem, tenho que verificar o forno.

- Eu ajudo você – Shinobu se prontificou. Acho que é o tempo de cozinheira no Hinata-Sou se manifestando – E se Misato resolver nos

acompanhar, podemos lhe dar uma nova e atualizada versão da conversa sobre pássaros e abelhas.

Os olhos da tutora do cozinheiro pareceram brilhar e ela seguiu minha amiga alegremente. Enquanto isso, Rei e Motoko resolveram investigar as

condições de vida do jovem. Narusegawa foi ao aparelho de som para ver se conhecia algo, enquanto Maya e eu conversávamos amenamente e

ela me disse que o jantar de Shinji valia a pena, enquanto nos servíamos de uma taça de vinho.

Pouco depois, um visivelmente abalado Shinji vem até nós, seguido de duas mulheres que riam copiosamente. Pelo que parece, o tipo de humor

que Shinobu desenvolveu depois de superar sua timidez, encontrou em Misato Katsuragi, uma alma gêmea.

- Bom, antes de começarmos o jantar, gostaria de apresentar nosso prato principal: sopa de tartaruga!

O modo como ele disse isso, fez com que Narusegawa, Shinobu e eu estremecêssemos. Mas ninguém fez isso tanto quanto minha esposa, que

deu um salto da mesa, como se fosse uma reação condicionada.

Como se fosse um passe de mágica, um enorme robô voador em forma de tartaruga entrou pela janela aberta e de cima dela uma figura magra,

em um plugsuit que nada escondia as curvas de seu corpo. Acima da máscara, um triângulo de três olhos, indicava a origem do bólido.

- E então... O quê acharam do meu megaplanador BigTamacho mark 665? Tem um grande poder de fogo, capacidade de voo em altas velocidade,

e o melhor, uma máquina de beijos Pequena Krishma instalada. Isso te lembra alguma coisa, Shinobu, Motoko? – sorriu a piloto. Estávamos em

choque. Nunca nos nossos sonhos mais loucos, imaginávamos que o passado viesse nos pegar de maneira tão... incomum.

- Ka... Ka... Kaolla? – gritamos Shinobu, Motoko, Narusegawa e eu. Enquanto Maya, Rei, sorriam, Misato tomava uma fotografia de nossa cara de

choque. E Shinji apenas olhava vingado para Shinobu, pelas piadas com sua namorada.

Como resposta, ela deu um salto mortal do planador, que se tornou uma maleta, enquanto se apresentava em uma voadora na minha direção.

Por quê ela tem que me dar boas vindas dessa maneira?

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela simplesmente parou seu ataque em cima de mim e beijou-me a boca. Após um segundo, ela

pulou para minha esposa e beijou-a com paixão. Na sequência, ela passou para Shinobu, a quem deu um abraço apertado e um beijo leve e no

fim da fila, deu um leve beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

- Yo! – sorriu-nos seu velho sorriso desbocado.

Olho para os outros convidados e nenhum deles está surpreso com isso. Prova que já a conheciam e, pelo menos no caso de Shinji, estava

mancomunado com ela.

Shinobu é a primeira a se recuperar e levanta-se para abraçar a amiga de longa data. Em seguida, Mo-chan e por fim, Naru.

Quando as lágrimas dão um tempo, Kaolla pergunta:

- Espero que tenha gostado do show Naru-san. Estava com um problema no Conselho de Segurança e se, não estivesse lá para resolver, muita

coisa ruim aconteceria.

- Isso foi lindo sua alteza real – disse a ruiva, ganhando um olhar de soslaio da jovem.

- Kaolla, o quê está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Shinobu.

- Sendo nossa chefe! – respondeu Maya.

- Ela é a atual chefe de NERV? – perguntei.

- Sim. A autoridade da General Su supera até mesmo a da Major Katsuragi – respondeu Rei.

- Vocês dão o controle de uma agência com alta tecnologia e máquinas cibernéticas do tamanho de um prédio para uma autoproclamada cientista

maluca? – perguntou minha esposa em descrença.

- Era melhor que a alternativa – respondeu Misato.

- E qual era a alternativa? – perguntou Narusegawa.

- Meu pai – respondeu Shinji, fazendo com que tanto eu e minha esposa, quanto Shinobu e os outros empregados de NERV entendessem a

referência. Minha assistente não foi o caso.

- Por que seu pai é a pior opção?

- Porque meu pai é o bastardo sádico genocida que está por trás do Segundo Impacto.

Isso pegou-me de surpresa. Sabia que havia muito ódio entre eles, mas quando paro para pensar no que ele disse, meu coração aperta. Motoko,

Shinobu e Narusegawa sentem a mesma coisa. Isso faz com que o jantar fique em suspenso por um tempo.

Kaolla vai até ele e aperta seu ombro levemente, enquanto sua namorada se senta em seu colo e beija suas mãos, com devoção. Em seguida,

todos nos sentamos e começamos o jantar. Depois de assegurarmos que não havia nada de tartaruga no menu, para alívio de minha esposa.

Qual não foi nossa surpresa, quando Aoba chega de posse de um pinguim imperador que ignora todo mundo e vai até Shinji, começando a bicar

sua perna.

- Pen-Pen, o quê está fazendo aqui?

- Wark! Wark! Waaark!

- Não me venha com essa. Eu mandei o salmão especial para você! Hoje só tenho sushi. Está interessado. E só chá verde.

O pinguim começa a se debater, grasnar e levantar as asas, ameaçadoramente. Como resultado, Shinji diz:

- Misato, trouxe seu curry.

Um olhar de pavor passou pelo pinguim, que se escondeu atrás de Rei, agarrado à perna dela, que pateava a cabeça do animal. Todos

estávamos atônitos com esse desenvolvimento. Logo ele olhou para Shinji, deu um suspiro derrotado e estendeu a asa para o piloto. Este

apertou a mão e seguiu com nosso amigo à cozinha.

- Ele é... – começou Narusegawa – tão inteligente quanto Tamago! Que diabos há com os animais hoje em dia?

- Ele foi geneticamente alterado em um laboratório que eu trabalhava. Quando ele ia fechar, eu tomei ele como colega de quarto – contou Misato.

- Mas, como Shinji o entende?

- Pen-Pen se preocupa com apenas duas coisas: cerveja e comida. Ele considera Shinji seu empregado particular e Rei seu fazedor de carinho de

estimação. Se ele procura os dois é um problema. Se procura Rei é por afago. Se procura Shinji é por comida.

O aludido, veio à sala com um prato de sushi e uma lata de chá verde, que entregou ao pinguim, que grasnou e foi comer em outro canto. Nisso

Kaolla falou:

- Realmente é uma grande ocasião reunir todos os membros do harém, em torno de uma mesa. Quero apresentar Shinji e Rei aos seus irmãos de

harém. Shinobu, Motoko e Keitaro! Seja bem-vindos.

Os dois aludidos apenas abaixaram a cabeça para nós, em reconhecimento.

- Cuide bem de nós. Contamos com você, sempai! – Shinji disse com um olhar sarcástico, olhando para o horror em minha cara. Rei apenas

assentia a ação do namorado.

- Kaolla, você não fez... – começou Shinobu, para ser parada por Aoba.

- Shinobu, quando você pensou em me dizer que fazia parte de um harém real?

Minha amiga teve a decência de olhar constrangida. Pude notar que Aoba estava aproveitando ser o instigador, ao invés de vítima das eternas

brincadeiras da garota.

- Kaolla, que tal começar uma explicação? – disse Mo-chan, enquanto pegava uma faca de cozinha, usada para cortar a carne servida.

- Nada de luta de facas nessa casa! – disse Maya severamente.

- Bom, a verdade é um pouco complicada, mas vale a pena ressaltar que a vida de Shinji e Rei estavam em perigo e tive que colocá-los sob minha

proteção real, antes que a ONU resolvesse que eles eram dispensáveis. Eles não se incomodaram tanto com as condições dessa proteção quando

as contei.

Todos olhamos para Shinji e sua namorada, que assentiram levemente.

- Rei decidiu assim e eu estou com ela. Geralmente ela toma as melhores decisões.

- Obrigado, Shinji-kun.

- Exceto quando resolve acionar o sistema de autodestruição para me salvar.

Ela olhou envergonhada, enquanto estávamos chocados que ela faria isso para salvá-lo de um perigo.

- Gomen!

- Tudo bem, mas não faça isso de novo! Eu realmente pensei que ia perder você.

- Kaolla, você acabou de ouvir como esses dois se amam e você que acabar com isso por causa das suas brincadeiras e desejos de ter um harém

e dominar o mundo? – sentenciou Motoko, sombriamente.

- Quem falou nisso? Eles farão parte do harém como um casal, assim como vocês dois. Eu só peço algum tempo de qualidade, com todos vocês,

bons conselhos e eventualmente, herdeiros para minha dinastia.

Todos na mesa olhou para mim e Shinji. Um pensamento correu minha mente e, pelo visto, a de Shinji também. "Ah... cara..."

- Além disso, Keitaro, há alguns benefícios adicionais na proposta de Kaolla – disse Shinji, ficando de pé de sua cadeira e levantando sua namorada do chão.

- Como...? – perguntou Motoko, chocada. Dentro de mim, uma esperança se acende, com as palavras do jovem. Será que Kaolla tinha conseguido

uma cura?

- Isso é o resultado dos esforços de Shinji, Kaolla e meus – disse Maya, chamando a atenção – Shinji é o primeiro paciente para se beneficiar da

teoria Ikari/Ibuki/Su, que será a solução definitiva para a paralisia muscular. Basicamente, pudemos religar os nervos e conexões neurais do corpo

de Shinji e fez com que ele pudesse ficar em pé novamente. Inicialmente, pensei em manter isso no campo militar, mas Shinji fez isso pensando

também em seu caso, Keitaro-san. Ele chamou isso de uma pequena contribuição para o levante da escola Shinmey-Ryu de artes marciais.

- Como...? – perguntei chocado.

- Nanitas – respondeu Shinji – Basicamente, fizemos engenharia reversa no corpo cibernético de um dos Angels e aprendemos seu código de

funcionamento. Com isso, aprendemos como controlar o crescimento e fazer com que substituam músculos, nervos e tecidos com igual capacidade

e o melhor, sem qualquer sinal de rejeição.

Tanto eu quanto Motoko estamos emocionados. Vejo que Shinobu está sorrindo, enquanto caem lágrimas de seu olhos. Aoba esta sorrindo junto

à ela; ele sabe o quanto isto significa para nós. Narusegawa-san também chora, mas desconfio que isso tenha a ver com seus próprios

sentimentos. Ela parece que tem um peso fora de seus ombros.

- Kei-kun, você sabe que eu sempre procurei uma cura para a sua paralisia. Eu sinto muito que demorei tanto tempo, mas foi quando conheci

Shinji e Maya que todas as peças encaixaram-se em seus lugares. Embora eu costume brincar com essa coisa de harém, não significa que eu não

ame você, Motoko ou Shinobu. E não pense que eu não sinto algo por Shinji. Eu conheço ele há pouco, mas ele já conquistou um espaço em meu

coração, com sua força e determinação. E sinto que posso me relacionar com Rei, encontrar nela uma boa amiga e quem sabe algo mais? Naru,

você é uma grande amiga, mas temos muita água parada entre nós. Muita culpa, que precisamos pensar e colocar em perspectiva, antes de

definirmos qual será nosso papel em nossa vida. Além disso, sei que Ema tem um fraquinho por você desde o tempo da pensão – sorri Kaolla,

fazendo a mulher em questão ruborizar. – a única coisa que peço para todos vocês é que pensem em minha proposta, e se decidirem aceitar, me

farão a mulher mais feliz do planeta. Se não quiserem aceitar, vou raptar todos vocês e amarrá-los ao pé de minha cama. Bwa-haha-haha-haha!

- E Shigeru? – perguntou Motoko e Shinobu.

- Todo harém precisa de um eunuco! – completou ela com um sorriso cruel, fazendo Aoba, Shinji e eu empalidecer com a possibilidade.

* * *

Notas do autor:

Desculpe a demora, mas honestamente, pensei que havia postado um capítulo no final do ano, logo me dei um tempo tranqüilo para escrever

este capítulo. Mas nada foi abandonado.

Há algumas palavras em alemão relativas à referencia do regime nazista que podem estar com a grafia errada. Optei por escreve-lo como se fala.

E no momento da nota não estou com internet e, não quero correr risco de fazer uma baita pesquisa numa lan house para atrasar (ainda mais) a

postagem.

Como eu perdi meu dicionário de esperanto (honestamente, eu tinha um!) tive que fazer vários malabarismos para colocar a inscrição do texto

apócrifo. Esta ideia eu tive baseada nos evangélios de Judas e Maria Madalena, descobertos por pesquisadores, mas que nunca foram

reconhecidos pela Igreja.

Mais uma vez, desculpas.

E

Nos lemos,

Fan Surfer


End file.
